


PMD: Warped Skies

by Team_Ion_Pokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, Exploration, Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Self-Insert, Shadow Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 282,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Ion_Pokemon/pseuds/Team_Ion_Pokemon
Summary: Playing the part of the hero sounded fun at first, until he took a meaty punch to the face. Stranded in a world reminiscent of a game he once knew, a human-turned-meowth struggles to retain his humanity while filling the shoes of the game's protagonists. Unfortunately, his feet are so much smaller. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, SI-OC.





	1. What a Stunning Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome. Not much to say, other than hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited on March 20th, 2019. And again on 15th of July, 2019.

"Another day," a shinx sighed as he walked downhill. "Another failure. Wigglytuff wouldn't accept someone who can't bring themselves to apply anyway." He batted at the pendant he wore around his neck and sighed.

It was yet another day for this particular shinx. Didn't matter how long he'd lived in Treasure Town, how long he'd wanted to do something, how badly he wished to grow a spine and just step forward. No, just another day of the same.

Deciding to clear his head, the shinx walked south. Heading down the steps, down the trail and down even further, until the ground turned from rough dirt to soft sand.

Dusk was nearing and the krabby had emerged. Blowing their bubbles in some enchanting ritual; the beach looked gorgeous and the shinx breathed in the salty air.

"Wow." Shinx smiled, looking out as the dying sunlight bounced off the waves and through the bubbles, creating a sparkling image just for him. Breathing deeply, he tried to let all the tension flow into the ocean to be washed away.

"The beach is always at its most beautiful after a storm. And the last night was something else," he said, speaking to no one but himself. Hearing his own thoughts gave him some peace; it didn't seem so lonesome when there was talking to be had.

"This is always where I end up feeling sorry for myself." He smiled ruefully, tasting the salty air. "But it makes me feel better to be here. This is my spot." It helped there was a dungeon close by; the risk, however small, that one could be attacked by a feral that wandered out kept most of the town away.

He took another deep breath before glancing in the direction of the dungeon, just in case something had decided to emerge, and frowned. "Wait… what's that?"

Heart suddenly lurching, Shinx took a hesitant step forward, then another. "What's going on over… oh yikes!" Stepping closer allowed him perfect view, of pale fur and a motionless form. "Oh jeez, oh no, oh no!"

Dropping any sense of hesitation, the shinx bounded over to the fallen pokémon. He'd been on this beach many times, and while once or twice there had been a rogue feral he needed to fight off, never before had there been someone unconscious.

He was certain of it too, no sane pokémon would lie in the way of the waves for long enough to be half buried.

Stomach leaping into his throat, he reached the side of the fallen pokémon. "Hey? HEY?" He gently shook the meowth, hoping for at least a groan, and then roughly shook them until he got a response.

"Ugh…" the meowth groaned and the shinx sighed in relief. He'd been building a charge to shock them in case they didn't react to the shaking.

"What happened?" Shinx asked. "Are you okay?"

"Pleh." The meowth coughed, spitting out sand. "Ugh… what happened?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" the shinx half-shouted. "What are you doing, lying asleep in the sand?"

Rubbing his face, as there was sand all over it, the meowth tried to focus on whoever was shouting at him. "I… what?"

To the shinx's surprise, the visitor to his beach jumped back with a fearful yowl. Taking a quick glance behind him, just in case there was something else that spooked the meowth, yielded nothing but sand, leaving the culprit to the meowth's terror to be him.

"Hey, hey." The shinx took a few steps back, just in case the stranger lashed out. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN? Where the hell am I?" the meowth shouted. "What the hell are you? What is going on?"

"I, I, I," the shinx stuttered. "I'm sorry," he said on reflex.

Pausing at the reflection of his own panic on another's face, the meowth paused. "Um… sorry for yelling." He felt his face heat up. "I wasn't expecting… uh… to meet a shinx today… or ever," he added under his breath.

"It's okay." Shinx smiled, hoping it'd put the jumpy stranger at ease. "I was just worried, you weren't moving, and outside a dungeon, so… yeah. Hello." He gave a small wave with a paw. "You seem to know I'm a shinx. I think you're a meowth right?" Cocking his head, he looked the stranger up and down before nodding. "Yep. Don't see many meowth's around here but I'm pretty sure you are one."

Realising he was speaking his thoughts out loud again, the shinx gave a small chuckle. "Ah, sorry. I meant to ask; how did you wind up unconscious here? Did you try the Beach Cave dungeon or something?"

His sandy companion didn't hear anything past meowth. As the shinx babbled on, getting more and more distressed at the complete lack of reaction, the meowth carefully poked himself in the leg.

"Huh," he said, looking down. His lovely human hand was much smaller, somewhat furrier, and had a disturbing lack of digits comparatively. He wiggled them, hoping that his fingers would reappear. The most curious feeling occurred when he tried to move either his pointer or thumb, both attempted actions would move just one of the three digits.

Glancing down further, more cream-coloured fur. Trailing down to hind paws that were tipped with brown fur. He tried to clench his toes, and claws popped out. Trying the same with his hands would cause his new paws to also unsheathe claws.

He felt up, without unclenching his hand, and felt his forehead. The feeling of metal was most unwelcome.

The shinx had stopped talking now and was staring at him in confusion as the stranger just began to touch all over himself in mounting concern. "Excuse me?" he asked but received no response, the meowth was too busy poking himself. "Hello? Meowth? Are you okay?"

Wetting his lips with a horrifically rough tongue, the meowth said one word. "Huwah?" And then fainted.

The shinx stared in confusion as the meowth toppled face first into the sand. He stared in silence for a moment before glancing around, just checking if this was some sort of bizarre trick. When nothing out-of-the-ordinary occurred he carefully stepped forward and nudged the meowth with a paw again.

This time he shot right to his feet upon the slightest touch. "DREAM! DREAM!" he shouted, startling the shinx. He rubbed his face with paws victoriously before freezing. "Oh."

Rubbing the sand out of his eyes revealed the terrifying truth. A very concerned shinx staring at him and cream fur and paws for hands remaining. Thankfully the claws had retracted when he lost consciousness.

"H-hey, are you?" the shinx began to say, strongly wanting to run and leave the lunatic to his lonesome. He fidgeted with the pendant he wore, trying to gain courage from it. Before he could finish his sentence, however, something slammed into him from behind, knocking the shinx flying with a cry of shock.

The meowth started back, but not quick enough, when the shinx was violently launched in his direction. The weight of the small pokémon shouldn't have been so bad, but as he was currently lighter than the shinx, the impact knocked them both into the receding wave.

"Well I do beg your pardon," a deep voice chided them.

Hissing in anger, the shinx pulled himself off the crazy meowth to turn on those who attacked him. "Hey what was that for?" he snarled as he got a look at the pokémon who shoved him.

A floating round, cratered, ball and an eyeless bat. The meowth groaned as the smell from the koffing reached his nose.

"Heh-heh-heh can't figure it out?" the zubat laughed. "We wanted to mess with you cause you can't face up to us. Am I right?"

"W-what?" All indignation seemed to fade from the shinx as he realised he was outnumbered.

"That's yours, isn't it?" the zubat asked, nodding to a distinctive stone fragment. The shinx gasped and clutched at his neck, the string holding his pendant had been snapped and flung from him when he was shoved.

"My Relic Fragment!" Shinx said before growling. "That's mine."

"Sorry kiddo," the zubat laughed. "We'll be taking that." With that he flew over to the stone and picked it up with his mouth.

"Woah-ho-ho," the koffing laughed. "Not going to make a move to get it back?" Shinx hesitated. "What's the matter, too scared?" He received a noise similar to 'gurk' from the shinx. "Woah-ho-ho, you really are a coward. See you round little kitty."

"Yeah, see oo' awound," the zubat said, voice slightly muffled from holding the pendant in his mouth. With that, the pair flew off into the cave beyond the beach.

"…Awe… what should I do?" the shinx whimpered. "That's my personal treasure. Without that I'm… no… NO!" Standing up he shook the sand and water off him. "I have to get it back. It's MY treasure." Building up a head of steam, he went to rush off.

Then paused.

"I… ah… hey?" the shinx called, looking to the meowth he had found, and crashed into. "I know this is a lot to ask, but would you help me?"

"Me?" he asked, blinking furiously. Koffing's stench had remained and felt like it was only growing stronger the longer he sat still.

He had been dazed from the impact but had still observed the exchange in a mixture of silence and abject frozen indecision. He had a pretty good memory, and this all looked very familiar.

He'd never had a shinx before. Nor had he been a meowth.

The shinx's expression was slowly crumbling at the continued silence and he began to bend his head and turn away, finally the meowth found a voice that wasn't screaming and demanding answers.

"Yes."

"Really!" the shinx shouted excitedly, before calming. "R-really? You'll help me get my treasure back? We'll probably have to fight those guys."

"Yes." He swallowed to clear his throat. "Yes, I'll help you. But first, who are you? I'm Sean."

"S-Sean that's your…? That's a- no we don't have time for this, just call me Shinx. Come on!" He turned and charged forwards, aiming to enter the Mystery Dungeon.

"Wait up!" Sean yelled, hastening to run across the sand. It wasn't easy even with shoes and long legs, scampering along the sand was easier when he fell forwards and decided to awkwardly copy Shinx on all fours.

Once the sand turned into steady ground, he stood back on two feet again and they quickly approached the entrance to the dungeon. "Ugh, this place smells," he groaned, feeling up and then realising he had no proper nose. "My nose!"

Shinx gave him a baffled look and shook his head. "It's just Koffing, we'll need to deal with it when we find them anyway." Under his breath he added. "What nose?"

"Exactly," Sean said as they entered, causing Shinx to cringe from embarrassment.

Beach Cave was not like Sean had expected. At the same time, however, he never expected to see it firsthand.

A yawning chasm that seemed to slope down forever and descend into inky blackness. Shinx hesitated for a brief moment before pushing forwards, Sean hesitated for a longer moment, but he didn't want to be left behind and he hastened to catch up.

It was difficult to run to catch up, since claws would seemingly randomly unsheathe themselves from his hind paws.

It was strange trying to get them to retract. A sensation similar to pushing spikes into his toes, but without the ungodly agony from doing so.

They continued moving down until the floor evened out. Once it did, Shinx paused completely. He took a deep breath as Sean looked around, then choked from the smell.

The walls were not too far from what the game had textured them like. Bluish stone, a damp light-magenta ground and deeper pits of water all around. The trip downwards had been somewhat dim, but strangely now that they were at the actual beginning, everything was perfectly visible. A light shone from nowhere, but it was something Sean decided was best not pondering.

"Wow, we're really in the dungeon," Shinx whispered before a reverberating sound startled him and he squeaked, popping off a jolt of electricity that, thankfully, didn't hit Sean.

"This place feels even weirder than I thought," Shinx muttered before bumping into Sean. He jumped, and sparked with electricity, before realising it was the same pokémon he had begged to come along. "Oh, it's just you."

Sean licked his lips, tasting the air, and decided Shinx was right. This place did feel weird, and the smell was even worse. Salty and foul.

"Have you ever been in a Mystery Dungeon before?" Shinx asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"No," Sean answered. "Not that I remember at least," he corrected, thinking over it.

"Why wouldn't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything really. Just my name…"

"What! Really?" They were walking at a steady pace now, just following a drippy passageway.

"Well, I remember you waking me up on the beach and freaking out."

"Me? You were the one going crazy… although I guess that explains why." He frowned as he imagined waking up in a place he had no idea where he was. "I know I wouldn't take it well. Hmm…"

He looked over at the meowth stepping awkwardly to avoid particularly slimy parts on the ground. "If you don't remember much of anything, does that mean you don't remember what a Mystery Dungeon is?"

Sean took a moment to respond. This was all too bizarre, and frighteningly lifelike, for a dream. He never had fantastic dreams like this, the most he ever dreamed about was flying. And even those felt floaty in a way this experience didn't.

This was just like a game he had played many times, perhaps too many, if there was such a concept. The first game starring pokémon he had played. This was almost painfully unusual, and he barely knew how to respond to the question. He knew what a Mystery Dungeon was for sure, but remember it in the scope of a being who had existed here the whole time?

"No," Sean answered, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's a bit awkward…" Shinx frowned, turning away. They continued walking for a minute before Shinx turned back, holding an exceptionally guilty expression. "I feel terrible. I've dragged you in here and you don't have any idea what's going on."

"It's okay." Sean waved him down.

"No, it's not!" Shinx protested, with enough heat to startle Sean. "Mystery Dungeons are dangerous. Look we haven't gone that far in yet, if we backtrack we should be able to find the exit before it changes on us."

"Changes?" Sean asked, genuinely interested. "How?"

"Well uh… the thing with Mystery Dungeons is that they are different each time you go in. This corridor we are walking right now probably won't be the same if we leave and come back in. Unfortunately, pokémon live in these areas, usually before they become Mystery Dungeons, and staying too long in a place like this can make someone… feral." Shinx whispered the last word as if it was the filthiest of swearwords.

"Feral?" Sean frowned, glancing around. "Like what?"

"THIS!" Shinx yelled, causing Sean to jump. Shinx fired a bolt of lightning that raised the fur on the back of Sean's neck and a horrific zapping sound and a scream brought him right to the threat.

Already it was fleeing, but a shellos had tried to jump him from behind.

Panting slightly, Shinx gave him a crooked smile. "Pokémon in dungeons are almost certainly going to attack adventurers. They don't listen to reason, they don't even seem capable of talking anymore." He shook his head. "It's really sad, and nothing seems to be able to help them. According to some really strong adventurers, sense can sometimes be knocked into them, but it seems to come down to pure luck on if it happens or not."

"How long does someone need to be in one of these things before they go… feral?" Sean asked once his heart had stopped pounding. He could still hear the electricity surging and the scream from his would-be attacker.

"I'm not sure exactly," Shinx admitted, causing a rather unpleasant jolt of panic to thump Sean's heart. "But usually a few days. Most adventurers are pretty safe, but if you get knocked out and NOT eaten or killed, and you are stuck in a dungeon for too long, it's been known to happen." He shivered slightly.

The matter-of-fact nature of how Shinx spoke about getting eaten sent a shiver down Sean's spine, but he ignored it in favour of smiling. "Sounds like risky business."

"It is," Shinx agreed, nodding his head. "But the rewards!" His head shot up high with determination blazing in his eyes, along with literal electricity crackling through his fur. "The romance of the adventurer. The skills you need to face the trials. The treasures you can find. Dungeons always have the best loot, some pokémon believe it's a way of luring us in, but if so the rewards are still worth it!"

"Sounds like you want to be an adventurer?" Sean laughed, causing Shinx to blush and fluff up his fur.

"…Maybe?" he admitted quietly "Is that bad?"

"How should I know?"

"I dunno, you seem like the confident type. You accepted coming into a strange place with a strange pokémon without, well… much hesitation."

"I was just thinking to myself," Sean said, shaking his head. "I heard you talking to yourself when I was drifting in and out of consciousness, so you're no better."

"You heard that?" Shinx's ears fell flat. "How much?"

Sean gave a smile. He hadn't heard much, and he couldn't really remember much of what the partner said at the beginning of the game. "Something about liking bubbles."

Shinx gave him a flat look. "Oh. Just that huh?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sean grinned.

"DUCK!" Shinx suddenly shouted. Sean just blinked at him dumbly, he wasn't used to following immediate orders for life-preserving measures. Not his own life at least.

Seeing he wasn't moving, Shinx tackled him out of the way of a powerful jet of water, it clipped Shinx's tail but did no harm.

The air was knocked out of Sean's lungs when Shinx used his chest as a springboard to leap up and fire a jolt of electricity, sending something else scampering with a cry.

"Ow," Sean grunted, rolling to his feet. "You're strong, you know that?"

"What?" Shinx's face went so red Sean could see it through the fur. "No, I'm not! They're just weak!"

"They'd probably take me out in a single hit, right?" Sean smirked, taking advantage of his obvious weakness to gain what he loved most. Minor abashment from friends and acquaintances.

"W-well," Shinx stuttered. "N-no. You're not weak. I j-just didn't want you to get hurt. Getting hit in the back isn't fun, I can tell from experience."

Sean nodded sagely. "Getting hit in the front isn't much better either. So, thanks for hitting me in the side." He paused for a moment and dropped the sage look. "Oh! I meant that genuinely! Sorry, I don't want to seem ungrateful. I really am thankful you saved me from getting hit by… something. What was it?"

"A Water Gun," Shinx mumbled. He clearly felt bad for tackling him and Sean reaped the consequences of his enjoyment. Guilt.

"Hey, I really do mean it," he said, scratching an arm awkwardly. "Thank you. That's twice you've saved me from getting attacked from behind. And so, I'll repay the help by helping you get that, uh… thingy back. Your treasure?" He had almost said Relic Fragment, and Sean didn't want to spill any accidental knowledge. He'd look creepy.

"You really will help?" Shinx beamed and Sean had to bite back a sarcastic remark.

"Yep." He nodded happily. "I'm still here aren't I. Thanks to you even, gotta pay you back somehow."

Nodding determinedly, Shinx continued leading the way through the dungeon, this time Sean kept a much closer eye on his surroundings. Already he'd been nearly hit twice already.

Part of Sean was looking out for stairs, and wondered if he should ask Shinx about them, but held his tongue. They continued on for much longer than Sean gathered a standard Beach Cave floor to be, so he reasoned the dungeons were more related to the Mystery Dungeon animated specials rather than strictly the games.

They stumbled across several enemies, each time Shinx zapped them with electricity and sent them scurrying back into the pools of water. The pokémon creeped Sean out, the emptiness of their eyes, viewing but not seeing, and their complete silence besides angry, or pained, screeching made him all the more uncomfortable.

An anorith dropped something after Shinx blasted it and Sean felt the overwhelming urge to grab it, pick it up, keep it tucked to his chest and purr on it forever. He shook the feeling off after only twelve seconds, did his best to ignore the small snort of amusement from Shinx, and they continued on.

It was a seed, not as big as the game would have implied, but still large enough that 'seed' was an odd choice of name. He wondered if it would grow into anything, then pondered where the seeds came from.

"What is this?" he asked as they entered another room. Shinx gave him a curious look before remembering the amnesia.

"Looks like a Blast Seed to me. Keep hold of that, but not too tight. They can explode… actually that's entirely what they are for. A good weapon, I think it'll be useful later."

Later. The word struck a nervous chord with Sean as he realised what must be approaching soon. He could even distantly smell the sour, putrid, stench that the koffing had left even from the brief interaction that was had earlier. It bothered him the scent hadn't faded yet, it was even more unpleasant than Koffing earlier had been.

Determined to keep hold of the Blast Seed until the time was right, Sean continued following Shinx and letting him do all the work. Pokémon would either descend upon them in a horrific rampage, or would run as soon as they were noticed. For Sean, he much preferred the later. Shinx was more than capable of fighting what few 'feral' pokémon did attack, but each encounter was making him uncomfortable.

Pokémon were meant to be nice and friendly, but the unholy gurgles these things made to the whites of their eyes, all left Sean feeling very out of place. He was glad Shinx was fighting fit enough for the both of them.

It wasn't like he didn't want to help. But he was having trouble just keeping claws unsheathed let alone actually fighting. The fact a battle was coming up left him feeling nervous.

" _I don't know how to fight like this!"_  he thought to himself in mounting worry, paw holding tightly on the Blast Seed.

The ground began to change. Turning from the magenta ground to sand as they drew closer to the sound of waves.

"Here we go," Shinx whispered. "They came in before us. So, they should be at the end here."

Sure enough, a pair of Poison-type pokémon floated before them, backs turned and facing the waves.

"Nothing but waves past here." The lighter voice that belonged to Zubat rang out. Sean palmed the Blast Seed, considering giving the pair a taste of their own medicine and attacking from behind, but Shinx spoke up before he could decide.

"Uh… HEY!" he shouted, causing the pair to swivel around to them.

"Well, well," Koffing boomed. "If it isn't our old friend, the kitten."

"Give me…" Shinx mumbled, he glanced to Sean for support and received a nod. "GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

Even Koffing and Zubat were surprised by his volume. "That's my personal treasure," he continued, at a more reasonable tone. "It means everything to me."

"Treasure you say?" Zubat asked, interested. "Hmm. This piece of junk may be more valuable than we thought." Zubat was wearing the Relic Fragment and the image instilled an amount of anger in Sean that surprised him. His claws flexed.

"It could be worth more than we had hoped, I'd say," Koffing agreed. "We ought to try selling it. We may just get a high price." The pair sniggered. "Woah-ho-ho, imagine what the boss would think? All the more reason not to give it back."

"What?" Shinx's expression mixed anger with desperation. "Give it to me NOW!"

"If you want it so badly, why not try and take it. Heh-heh-heh." Zubat snickered before the pair of them suddenly attacked.

Zubat opened his mouth and screeched, a horrible shockwave erupted from him knocking Sean and Shinx's off balance. As they staggered from the audio onslaught, Koffing belched a terrific amount of smoke from the holes on his body, covering the pristine battlefield in a choking miasma.

"Woah-ho-ho take a load of this!" Koffing spat globules of deadly poison, firing indiscriminately into the smog.

A shout of pain from Shinx made him focus his shots, but the concentration kept him in place. Prime for Shinx's retaliation.

"Who-ho-hurg!" Koffing grunted as he was hit by a Thundershock attack, knocking him back and nearly deflating him for a moment.

Coughing, Shinx and Sean ran to safer air, taking it gulps of oxygen that wasn't flooded with smog. "You bastards," Shinx coughed, gasping for breath. "You play dirty."

"Heh-heh, what did you expect?" Zubat asked instead of attacking. He received a face of electricity for it.

"Gyah! Enough of this." Koffing came zooming back, slamming full-bodied into Shinx and knocking him down. "Eat some Sludge!" He took in a gulp of air to gather as much Power as he could, and Sean took his shot.

Koffing coughed; a brief feeling of puzzlement flew through his mind before everything went black.

"YES!" Sean cheered. He had thrown his Blast Seed aiming for Koffing's mouth and got it in one shot. It wasn't a Blast Seed after all, but a Sleep Seed was almost as useful.

Shinx unleashed electrical hell on the snoozing Koffing enough to wake him briefly, before unconsciousness claimed him once more.

Zubat screeched again, disorientating both of them, and dove into a vicious tackle. He slammed into Shinx and bit down, pulling a cry from Shinx.

Hearing Shinx's scream, Sean forced his eyes closed and focused on just where the sound was coming from. He toppled as soon as he tried to walk, but he toppled in the right direction.

The Smokescreen had faded but the stench was still there, it was building further.

Shinx tried blasting Zubat, but he had already released him and flew circles around the wildly-aiming Electric type. He screeched again and dove into another tackle, sending Shinx into the water.

"Heh-heh-heh," Zubat laughed, mouth spotted with a small bit of blood. He turned his attention to the meowth and swooped at him again.

The sound of wings fluttering through the air brought back severely bad memories for Sean and he dove out of the way on reflex.

Zubat didn't mind, he sailed up and moved to try again. Only to be blasted out of the sky.

"GYAH!" Zubat cried as the electricity overwhelmed him and he plummeted to the ground.

Shinx was soaking wet, and had shocked himself to do it, but the unplanned swim had cleared his mind and allowed him better aim.

"Give me," Shinx panted, prowling forward and Zubat tried to flutter to the air. "MY TREASURE!" He pounced but missed as Zubat managed to rise into the air.

"Never," Zubat hissed and blasted him with another Supersonic. "You're weak, you have to rely on tricks. So, this is wh-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Sean, having recovered from his own ailment, had taken his chance and threw himself at Zubat. He snatched Zubat out of the air with his superior bipedal grip and pinned him to the ground.

"Shinx I got him!" He shouted, heart pounding as Zubat struggled. Zubat tried flapping his wings but Sean refused to let go.  _"This is just like holding a chicken, this is JUST like holding a CHICKEN!"_ he repeated in his head.  _"Just don't think about the time that chicken died."_

Zubat tried a Supersonic but wasn't angled right and the noise bounced harmlessly off the ground. Holding onto Zubat as tight as he was caused Sean's claws to extend and his captive hissed in pain but did stop struggling.

"G-great," Shinx said, still dizzy from Confusion that the Supersonic had inflicted on him. "Just give me… okay." He dunked his head in the water and pulled himself up, eyes steady and focused on the task at hand.

"You've lost," Shinx said, running forward. "Now I'm taking my treasure back." He yanked the Relic Fragment off Zubat's neck with his teeth and caused the bat-pokémon to eep with fear.

Sean looked to Shinx with questions and Shinx nodded. Taking a breath, Sean threw Zubat away from him and scuttled back to draw some distance between them. Zubat did not take this as a time to attack, simply glaring with a scathing look and fluttering to Koffing's side.

"Weh…" Koffing groaned, waking up and slowly floating up. "How did we get roughed up so badly by THEM?"

"I dunno," Zubat answered, looking past Sean and Shinx. "But they're gonna look worse in a moment."

"Wuh?" Koffing's eyes focused and he laughed. "Oh. Woah-ho-ho I see what you mean."

Sean and Shinx looked up from where they were checking the Relic Fragment for damage, narrowing their eyes. "What are you talking about?" Shinx asked as Sean's claws unsheathed again. "We beat you easily."

"If it were just us you'd be right, strangely enough," Koffing said smugly, causing Shinx to frown in confusion and Sean to gasp in horror.

The Smokescreen was long gone, and the piles of sludge weren't giving off much smell at all. Yet the putrid smell of utter horror was only getting stronger. It had been only getting stronger through the whole dungeon.

"SHINX," he shouted, spinning around to where they had entered from. "SKU-"

That was as far as he got before Skuntank descended upon him.

A meaty claw cracked Sean across the head and knocked him flying, Shinx could barely turn in time before Skuntank breathed right in his face.

The sheer stench was utterly overpowering, and he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was a strange laughter. "Chaw-haw-haw…"

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" Sean mumbled as he blinked his way back to the world of the conscious. "Ah arg!" He moved his head and then suddenly had sharp, stabbing, pains erupt from his chin, right side of neck, and his ribs.

"Ooh…" another sound caught his attention long enough to divert the pain for a moment.

Blinking away tears of pain, Sean forced himself to his feet. He was distantly aware that he was still very short, very furry, and very much not human. But most of his awareness was focused on Shinx, curled up in a ball and quietly sobbing.

"Shinx?" he called out softly, not sure what do say or do in the least.

Shinx heard him, despite the weak call, and uncurled, standing up. "Come on," Shinx muttered. He turned tail and began to walk out of the dungeon.

Sean hastened to catch up with him, although there was no need. Shinx trudged along so slowly that even with one leg going numb, Sean was able to keep up with him easily.

They exited the room and found themselves back at the room where they had started. Slope moving upwards to freedom.

Sean glanced behind him in confusion, but there was just flat wall where they had just come. Sensing his confusion, Shinx spoke.

"According to the experts, getting to the end of a dungeon and then leaving the last room will bring you to the entrance again." He spoke every word with a distressingly flat tone, one that made Sean want to reach over and hug him. Shinx was already trekking up the slope, so Sean hurried to join him.

They reached the exit to the cave. Dusk had arrived and was bathing the entire beach in beautiful colours. Shinx didn't seem to notice, he just trudged forwards.

Sean tried to find the words to say, but his mind was entirely fixated on something else that he couldn't. Shinx reached the gouge in the sand, marking the spot where his treasure had been stolen from him, and completely broke down.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" he screamed, burying his face in the sand and screaming harder. Sean stood frozen, awkwardly trying to move forwards and comfort the shinx, but his mind was too selfishly fixated on his own problems.

He traced his aching jaw, wincing at the sharp jab of pain he received for doing so. Skuntank had slammed into him, but he hadn't fainted until after Shinx had. He had felt the pain as sharp and clear as real life.

Sean had had dreams where he had fallen and hit the ground from great heights, been slammed into a shed once and knocked into the air. Not once had he felt pain.

His heart made various flips and clenches as the reality of his situation began to dawn on him. Not only was this not a dream in the slightest, but the story he knew was already going wrong.

Panic began to grip at him as Sean tried to remember every titbit of the plot at once, but each thread slipped away from him as Shinx cried harder. There were more important things to deal with than his own thoughts.

"Shinx." Sean found his words again. "I'm so sorry." He carefully stepped forward, then another, until he was by the Electric-type's side. He gently laid a paw, not a hand as he reminded himself, on the quivering ball that was supposed to be the spunky partner pokémon and sat down, remaining on the beach with him until he had cried enough.

"I'll never be an explorer," Shinx muttered not long after he stopped crying, bringing Sean out of his reverie.

Uncurling he came to his feet and gave a brief shake to get the sand off but gave up halfway. "What does it matter?" he mumbled and began to walk away. "Thanks for being there, but you've probably got better things to do than waste time with me."

"H-hey," Sean said and scurried over to him. "Shinx, don't say that. You will be an explorer and you're not a waste of time!"

Shinx paused and looked up at him, eyes bloodshot, but worst of all there was no spark to him. Literal or otherwise.

"Why do you care?" he asked. "I mean, you don't even know me. You told me your name and I didn't even tell you mine. I got you into trouble when you didn't know what you were getting into and then knocked out in a dungeon. I'm lucky you're not spitting on me right now, but instead you're putting paws on me and telling me I'm everything I'm not."

Sean didn't really know what to say to that. He knew the words were somewhere and desperately tried to find them. "W-well. I mean, we were in a hurry. I'm Sean." He put on a cheerful tone and stretched out a paw. "I woke up today with no memories except I'm pretty sure I used to be human. Who are you?"

The shinx blinked at that. "Human?" he asked, some liveliness returning to his expression. "You didn't say anything like that before…" he drifted off and eyes wandered a bit before he righted them back on Sean's face. "My name… well, everyone who knows me calls me Rai… which is just my sister. You can call me Shinx if you want to, strangers and all that."

"I know your name, and you know mine." Sean put a grin on, he knew Rai saw right through it though. "So, we're not strangers anymore."

"You're… very strange." Rai shook his head. "But I guess I'm not much better. I've had that Relic Fragment for years you see, it's the only thing I have left of my… well it's the only thing I really have. Had, I suppose." His ears drooped, and he sighed. "I was sure it meant something, something big for me. But I guess not."

He hesitated for a moment before going for broke. "You said you were human?"

Sean nodded, hoping he'd play this right. "Yeah. That's why I was so confused when I woke up. A talking shinx is, well, not what I was expecting. Having paws and a tail is weird too." Sean had mostly ignored the extra limb up to this point, everything else happening one after another. Now that he had time to focus he couldn't help but notice it.

"It's like having an extra arm," he said, swishing the tail up and down and side to side. "Except it can bend much more and doesn't have any fingers. This is really, really, weird for me."

"Not having a tail would be weird for me," Rai said, swishing his own tail in chorus with Sean's. "But I guess I can see your point… well uh… humans are kind of a myth around here."

"I could be wrong." Sean shrugged, defaulting to passively agreeing with the person doubting his claims. "I don't remember much of anything. Just that I'm Sean and that I'm supposed to be much taller and not have a tail. Or fur. And have five digits on each hand. And, well… I'm rambling."

"Heh." Rai smiled briefly. "You ARE a strange person."

"For sure," Sean confirmed, immediately working to get that smile again. "And you barely know me yet. Just think how weird I'll get later."

Rai raised an eyebrow as Sean revaluated what he had just said. "Um… not in a bad way? Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm feeling nervous."

"Maybe I could use that," Rai said with the briefest smile. Twitching his tail and turning back around he said. "You've probably got nowhere to go. Walk with me for a bit."

As they walked, Sean took this as his chance to try and restore the track a little. "As I was saying, you are totally going to be an explorer. I mean, did you see how you handled yourself in that dungeon!"

"You mean getting knocked out by getting breathed on?"

"Not that part." Sean cringed, chiding himself internally. "I mean everything else. You walked us both through a Mystery Dungeon, protected both of us, fought two dirty bastards and beat them both." He paused and said. "I'm saying 'both' too much."

Rai gave a tiny smile again and Sean powered onwards. "The only thing I literally did was get in the way, hit Koffing with a Sleep Seed and hold Zubat. You battled them yourself, and everything before that." With the words flowing, Sean finally felt confident again. "Even at the end, Skuntank had to get you with a cheap shot after fighting his flunkies. He wasn't game to even fight you head on. What does that say about a coward like that?"

"Smart I guess, smarter than me," Rai said, looking away from Sean. "They were right about ME being a coward though. You say I'll be some adventurer, but I can't even gather the nerve to step on the guild grate to just get into the guild let alone ask to join."

As Sean gathered the words of his rebuttal, Rai added. "Um. The guild I'm talking about is the Wigglytuff Guild. They are one of the best guilds on the continent, I bet the world! If anyone wants to become an explorer, it's best they go through a guild."

"I don't think you're a coward," Sean said. "I mean it!" he added when Rai gave a bitter laugh. "Look at what you did today. No, seriously. Cowards don't do that. They roll over and take it. You charged in. That's brave."

"I had you there," Rai said, although there was less certainty in his voice now.

"And look how useful I was," Sean thumbed a digit at himself and laughed. "I wouldn't have made it through the second room without you. And honestly, until the very end, I was having fun. If you were an explorer I'd ask you to teach me."

"What are you saying?"

Sean swallowed and summoned all his nerve. "If you want, we can make a team together. The two of us can go to the, what was it? Wigglyfuff Guild and join together."

"Wigglytuff," Rai corrected. "And… and…" tears welled up in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away. "I completely failed today. You got knocked out and I failed to get my treasure back. Why would you want to make a team with me?"

"I like you." Sean shrugged. "And I think, I really do believe, you'll be a fantastic explorer. I can only hope I can keep up with you."

"You mean it?" Rai's voice was tinny and filled with the kind of hope that was almost painful to hear.

"One hundred percent yes!"

Beaming suddenly, Rai tackled Sean, repeating thank you until the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the beginning comes to a close.
> 
> I don't plan on this being a plain retelling of Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I think I can do it right, still have the story we love, but change it as well. Right off the bat, the partner has lost the Relic Fragment. What other changes will a self-insert-style protagonist bring to this story? I hope you'll stick around to find out!


	2. Team Ion Starts Their Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first ever played Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time I got pikachu as my player character and I chose Squirtle as my partner. My player character has changed over the years as I have changed, although I've gotten shinx before.

"Okay," Sean laughed, pushing Rai off him. It was nice to see the shinx smile again. "Should we go to the guild now?"

Rai paused his manic hopping and frowned thoughtfully. He glanced up at the sky where the stars were showing and shook his head. "No. It's too late for it today, the guild would be closed. Come on, I have a small place we can stay at."

He followed the shinx, wincing every third step as the pain was reminding him he was still rather bruised. They reached a crossroads that sent a stab of nostalgia through Sean's heart.

To the left was naught but a rock, but a future café would make their start there. To the right was a track leading off into mystery and adventure with a watering hole for the thirsty pokémon. Straight forwards were a slope that quickly turned into steps, hewn out of the ground itself and walked many times. To the left was where Rai was heading, towards Treasure Town.

Under his breath, Sean began humming the tune to Treasure Town, having heard it enough for it to be etched into his memory.

"Da-da-dun dun, dun, dun, dun daadada."

Treasure Town was nothing like Sean could have prepared. Seeing it first hand was one thing, but even with foreknowledge he wasn't anticipating how big it was.

They walked for five minutes before Duskull's Bank even came into view, no duskull manning the bank at this time of night.

It amused him that the bank was still shaped like a duskull though.

"What are you humming?" Rai asked after they passed the bank.

"Oh… just something that popped into my head," Sean answered, smiling like a loon.

"Well, this is Treasure Town." Rai paused to sweep a paw in a wide circle. "Definitely the best town in the land. Way better than Capim Town. There's everything a pokémon needs here, explorer or not." Rai smiled, he did love Treasure Town.

"Looks like a great place," Sean commented. "You've lived here your whole life?"

The question was innocent, conversational, he didn't intend on Rai flinching at it.

"W-well…" he mumbled something under his breath and Sean decided to back off.

"Do you live in town now?" he asked, moving past whatever wound he had just poked at.

"Not quite," Rai answered easily. "I'm on the outskirts of town, on the other side. It's going to take us a bit to reach Sharpedo Bluff."

"Sounds like a lovely place."

"It's a home." Rai shrugged. "Come on, we're both sore and tired."

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Several times Sean tried to gather the nerve to say something, but Rai had gotten very quiet and was looking firmly ahead. He gathered the shinx wasn't in the mood to talk.

Instead, Sean took in the sights of a place he knew so well yet had no true idea of what it was like. He saw shops he recognised, as well as buildings he didn't. They passed over a small, rickety, bridge and through a marketplace and further still.

He took a glance at Kangaskhan Storage, closed of course, but he did have some strange Silver Bow that he was still carrying from the beach.

It took nearly half an hour to pass through town, with them being slowed down by injuries, before they reached the cliffside.

"Here we go," Rai said, giving Sean a tired smile. "Home sweet home." Sean noted that there were no leaves covering the entranceway to Rai's home and they descended into a cosy spot.

Cosy was about as nice as Sean could say about it. Cramped was a better word, not that he'd say such a thing out loud.

For one pokémon like a shinx it fitted, for two the space was being pushed.

"Take some straw off the pile," Rai said as he moved to the small drinking well that took up most of the room. After almost dunking his head in the water and just inhaling the water, Rai pulled his head out with a gasp and caught his breath. "Feel free to have a drink too."

Sean quietly took a small amount of the bedding from Rai's pile and set it up like a pillow. Rai gave him an unimpressed look, gathered some straw in his mouth, and dunked more on his pile.

"This is your bed," Sean argued, but Rai was already slumping down onto his pile.

Swallowing he realised his throat was parched and moved to the well. The germaphobe in him was highly disinterested in drinking anything that had a shinx head in it, but the part that wanted water overruled it and he drank deeply.

Once he was done Rai was asleep.

Feeling excessively guilty for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, Sean laid down on his pile. Despite his exhaustion he couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, he just tried to get comfortable. Eventually curling up like a cat seemed most pleasant and so he tried to just relax.

Nothing seemed to help much and there was the matter of the item he had picked up off the beach. A silver bow, it radiated something that eased some of Sean's nerves.

It was difficult to sleep though. His new, much better, feline eyes could see in the dark much better than his old glasses-needing human eyes. He could see Rai shivering, not out of cold though.

The feeling of guilt and sympathy lasted until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

Waking up was most unpleasant for Sean.

The injuries from yesterday's unfortunate twist of events were ringing hard, the awful throbbing pain being what roused Sean.

Groaning, he rolled over, off his little patch of straw, and onto hard and cold ground. His heart thumped a little as he opened his eyes, taking into view the low roof of the small home.

" _Okay. Confirmed. I'm really somehow in the Mystery Dungeon world,"_  Sean thought to himself as he tried to gather the energy the get up.

Finding the will to do so was even harder, but he slowly realised that he was the only person in the room. Suddenly fearful of being left alone he shot right to his feet, only staggered once, and made his way outside. He was still holding onto the bow he had picked up, it was crumpled from his grip now, but he was not planning on letting the soothing feeling go just yet.

"Ah, Sean," Rai said brightly, trotting over to him. Sean paused and blinked, it seemed that his panic was nothing but foolishness. "I'm glad you're up, we should get to the guild bright and early if we want to go on an adventure today!"

Balanced on the shinx's head was a small wooden plate, on top of which were two apples. Sean salivated at the sight as his stomach gave a harsh rumble.

He grimaced at the feeling of his stomach rolling as well, the memories of the stench still haunted him. The apple was too delectable to pass up, however, and he accepted one of them from Rai.

He had it bitten to the core in three bites. After a moment of deliberation, he ate the core as well. After swallowing he had to ask. "What do they make the apples with here!" he exclaimed. "I've had apples before and they were all… average at best. That was wonderful."

"The Kecleon Brothers harvest them from dungeons, apparently," Rai said in between bites. "It's a fact that anything gained from a dungeon is top notch. Better to lure pokémon in a guess." He swallowed and shook his head. "Ah… I like early days, gets the heart pumping right from the get-go. So, you ready?"

Sean noticed that Rai was adamantly avoiding looking directly at him, but he caught a glimpse of the shinx's eyes anyway. They were red and puffy. He was sure his eyes were little better.

"You might be a morning person," Sean said before falling into step with Rai. "I like a sleep-in. But I suppose today is just too important to sleep away."

"Mm." Rai hummed.

They entered Treasure Town, it was quite early, but still much livelier than the previous night. For one, there were actual pokémon around.

Sean couldn't help but smile widely as he took in the many fantastic creatures, beings he had only known to be fictional, but now here and real in the flesh.

Metal too, a magnezone was floating around as well.  _"I wonder if that's Officer Magnezone?"_  Sean wondered too himself, but he wasn't sure how to phrase the question without seeming too knowing.

A large kangaskhan was now manning her shop and Rai felt the obligation to explain as they walked. "That's Kangaskhan Storage, she'll store and protect any item we leave with her. She's apparently never misplaced a single item, however big or small."

Kangaskhan gave a cheery wave as they passed, which the pair returned. Not too far past that was where the market properly begun.

Sean took a much closer look than he had the previous night. Where he had only ever known the Kecleon Market to be the only real store, now he could see several booths and shops pulled up like a shanty neighbourhood. A few were manned, most were not.

"Over there." Rai nodded in their direction. "Is mostly a big swapping joint or place where adventures might sell items they wouldn't sell elsewhere. That's the Kecleon Market, hi guys!" Rai spoke up sharply, causing Sean to wince.

"Good morning again young Shinx," the green kecleon on the left said.

"And to your friend as well," the purple kecleon greeted.

Sean gave a silent wave as they passed.

"They are the main pair to buy and sell stuff. I got the apples from them earlier. They are apparently really strong, that's how they get most of their items."

They continued walking, Rai getting twitchier as they approached the guild. Past the bridge and in the main town, the Wigglytuff Guild could be just seen from where they were. A big pink blotch against the blue sky.

No other shop was open at this hour; however, the bank was.

"Good morning Duskull." Rai gave a nervous smile. Sean swallowed meekly as well. It was one thing to know about Ghost type pokémon. Another to see one first hand.

Duskull didn't look so far removed from the depiction Sean knew it as, but the way its body constantly moved and rippled, yet didn't go anywhere, was creepy. The one red orb bouncing between empty eye-sockets was not pleasant to look at either.

"Hello," Sean said right after Rai.

"Most sincere greetings to you both," came Duskull's voice, breathy and amused all at the same time. "Feel free to come by any time, Duskull's Bank is your most worthy of stops."

They both gave nods and hurried on their way.

"Hoo." Rai breathed once they were clear. "Duskull's definitely good at what he does, keeping your money safe, but he gives me the heebie jeebies."

"I can see why." Sean rubbed an arm, wincing as he was reminded how bruised he was under the fur. "But I'll trust you."

"So that's Treasure Town, a bit nicer in the daytime." Rai gave a smile, he still wasn't looking directly at Sean. "In an hour or so there'll be Exploration Teams all over it. I only saw Team Ebony, but they don't seem to sleep at all."

"The shuppet and, uh… what was the bird?" Sean had seen the pair whispering comparatively on the way in. He couldn't quite remember off the top of his head what the non-Ghost member of the team was.

"Murkrow," Rai answered. "She's nice. She gets a bit fixated on things though."

"I see." Sean did. He could remember them vaguely.

As they arrived on the crossroads, Rai paused. He took a breath and continued onwards, wearing a fierce expression too determined for Sean to try and question.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Sean asked, hoping to break the silence.

"We gotta stand on the grate and get our footprints checked."

This, Sean had to question. "How come?" He never really understood how it worked.

"The guild keeps a track of all known wanted pokémon in the area. If someone wants to get in, they gotta be cleared and if they are suspicious the guild will know by their footprint."

"Sounds like you've done your research," Sean joked, but again got a negative response from Rai.

Cringing slightly and turning away, the shinx admitted. "I've wanted to join them for… well… years. Every time I've tried to get the nerve to do it, I've lost it soon enough. Once I even made it inside, but when Chatot asked me what I was doing I made up a story about losing an item and wanting an explorer to find it for me… damn I'm… ugh."

"Well now you've got me!" Sean grinned, strongly hoping he'd manage a fluke and get the good reaction for a second time. "We're in this together. Tell you what, I'll grab you by the tail if you try and run."

Rai gave him a perturbed glance and Sean inwardly cursed some excessively foul language. "I don't mean… like… um…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head; the words were gone and if he kept on chattering he'd start saying some highly inappropriate things.

"Thanks," Rai said, snapping Sean out of his funk. The shinx smiled and looked at him for the first time that day. "Glad to know I can… thanks."

Sean nodded, perhaps too desperately, and wisely didn't put his foot in his mouth any further.

They had reached the guild.

The giant Wigglytuff built into an entranceway was horrifying. The empty eyes, paint chipping, the weird totems in front of it. It looked threatening.  _"Perhaps,"_  Sean reasoned as he and Rai stood frozen.  _"That's the point."_

"You ready?" Sean asked, forcing his eyes away from the yawning chasm of wigglytuff and to the grate that laid like a trap before it.

"No," Rai answered honestly. "But I wasn't ready to lose my Relic Fragment either."

Stepping forward, avoiding the pained expression on Sean's face at the reminder, Rai stepped forward to the grate.

The holes were far too wide for him to stand on it, so instead he reached a paw forward and laid it over the hole.

There was a moment of nothing long enough for Sean to wonder if the guild was still asleep.

"Pokémon detected!" A sharp, high, voice declared, causing Sean to jump and Rai to fluff up. "Pokémon detected!"

" **Who's footprint?** " A voice that could only be described as intense boomed.  **"Who's footprint?** " Thankfully the owner of the voice wasn't shouting. Yet.

"The footprint is shinx! The footprint is shinx!"

Rai waited as the sentries took a moment to consider the list of suspected outlaws. Apparently shinx was not one of the suspicious pokémon and the guild's gate opened.

" **You may enter.** "

Rai breathed in and out several times very quickly. He was shivering like a leaf in the wind and Sean had to physically move him out of the way. The shinx was heavy too, or at least heavier than he was.

Once he was clear, Rai began to calm down and watched as Sean stepped forward.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Hearing that for the third and fourth time reminded Sean of the pokémon detective movie he probably would never see now.

" **Who's footprint? Who's footprint?** "

"The footprint is… meowth. The footprint is Meowth!" Diglett's voice raised a pitch there, causing Sean to frown and look down curiously. He couldn't see Diglett, but he was sure Diglett could see him.

" **Meowth huh? What's your business HERE?"**

Sean flinched at the sudden raise in volume, it nearly knocked him back from the sheer loudness. He glanced back to Rai, hoping to see some sort of understanding there. But Rai was looking just as confused as he did.

"Um… I'm here with Rai to join the guild," he called, trying to decide whether he should speak down or forward.

" **Hmm…** " there was a moment of, thankfully, silent deliberation." **Alright, come in. But no funny business.** " The guild gate remained open and Sean exchanged a glance with Rai before stepping off the grate and moving forward.

"I wonder what that's about?" Rai asked as they stepped into the mouth of the building, the gate clanking shut behind them. Sean was relieved to see that, rather than a ladder to climb, there was a steep incline heading down in a spiral to the next level. He had been wondering how Rai was going to climb a ladder without hands or opposable digits.

Walking down to the second floor brought back another wave of nostalgia in Sean. Seeing the Wigglytuff Guild from such a different angle was strange, but even then, he felt at home inside its walls.

Several pokémon were up and about, looking over a pair of notice boards.

Sean found himself grinning widely again as he recognised each pokémon. Bidoof and Sunflora were looking over the job notice board while Corphish was glancing over the outlaw notice board. He spotted Chimecho giving Corphish advice as he did so.

The pair received a glance or two from the pokémon, but no one approached. Sean was sure Sunflora didn't even notice them come in, already used to how loud Loudred could be.

"Ah hello there," a voice chirped up from behind them. Sean turned, with Rai stiffly turning with him, to find a colourful bird having stepped up from the floor below them. "I am Chatot, Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand pokémon."

"Hello," Sean replied, Rai did not make a peep. "I'm Sean and-"

"May I ask what your business is here?" Chatot asked, cutting over Sean. His words were polite, but his tone was somewhat irked by their appearance.

Rai simply stared in silence, leaving Sean to quickly speak for the both of them. "We'd like to join as explorers!" he said, grinning widely.

It was funny how quickly Chatot's demeanour changed. Moving from a guarded and professional guise to a flappy and delighted one.

"Indeed? A new pair of pokémon who wish to become explorers?" Chatot rubbed his beak with a chin, seemingly speaking his mind out loud. "It IS uncommon for a pair of younglings to want to apprentice at our guild… the training regime is known to be very difficult, considering the steady stream of pokémon who have run away. Could they handle it?"

"I-is the training really that difficult?" Rai asked, finding his voice again.

"Hmm?" Chatot asked before flapping up in a flurry again. "Oh no-no-no! Not at all. Our training is as easy as can be!" He gave a laugh. "Well, well, well. I do wish you had mentioned your wish to be an Exploration Team at the grate, we may have avoided some awkwardness there. Hee, hee."

" _His attitude really can change quickly?"_  Sean thought to himself.  _"And I did say we wanted to join at the grate."_

"Come along now," Chatot said, motioning them to follow him. "Let's get you signed up post haste with the Guildmaster."

Sean quickly followed, reaching the second slope down before realising Rai was having difficulty following. "Um… Rai?"

Rai was shivering again and wearing an expression Sean could only call petrified. "No stun seeds around," Sean said, coming to Rai's side and pushing him gently. "Come on, we gotta go. Don't want Chatot to think we're lazy."

Rai began to move, and they descended to the second level. Chatot was waiting for them with an air of impatience. "Come now, chop, chop. We cannot leave the Guildmaster waiting."

Sean was able to quickly glance around, spotting the edge of Croagunk's Swap Shop and also saw Loudred. He gave a wave to the fellow Normal type pokémon, but received a suspicious glare in response.

Chatot took them to the left and to a pair of impressive doors. The morning light was crossing into their eyes and Rai made a low, impressed sound. "Wow. We're two floors underground and we can see the sky."

"Hush now," Chatot snapped. "The guild is built into the side of a cliff. It's only natural one could see the outside." He turned back to the doors and hesitated. "Now," Chatot said. "We are to see the Guildmaster. Behave yourselves around him. Do not speak unless spoken to. And on now account. I repeat, on NO account, should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster."

With that he called out. "Guildmaster? Chatot is entering with guests." And pushed the doors open.

Sean was silently a little impressed. The doors were much bigger than Chatot but he pushed them open like they were made of straw.

They entered a rather quirky room. It was beautiful at a first glance. Fresh flowers being set in pots. Light streaming in from two windows, one was broken. Wigglytuff always refused Chatot's requests to get it fixed, claiming he liked the fresh air. Gorgeous drapes made by the best weavers around.

There were also a pair of treasure chests busted open and sprawled off to the side. Pink was the dominating colour of the room, except for splashes of green and orange, and Wigglytuff was there.

The big balloon pokémon was not facing them and was standing unnaturally still. Chatot took this in complete stride and hopped over to his side. "Guildmaster?" he asked. "I present to you the two pokémon who wish to join your guild as apprentices."

Wigglytuff didn't respond.

Rai was frozen almost as still as Wigglytuff and Sean was trying desperately to think of names.

"Guildmaster?"

"HIYA!"

Wigglytuff spun around on them, startling everyone in the room. His voice was exactly as Sean had imagined from the peppy, constantly cheerful, quirky wigglytuff he knew from the games.

"I'm Wigglytuff." He introduced himself. "I'm the guilds Guildmaster. You want to form an exploration team?" He didn't wait for their response, instead opening his arms like he wished to hug them. "Then, let's GO FOR IT! YOOM TAH!"

Visible sound waves blasted from him, streaming over Sean and Rai like a gale-force wind. Strangely the Hyper Voice didn't hurt, simply ruffled their fur a bit.

Another effect it had was snapping Rai completely out of his funk. Blinking rapidly, he leaned on Sean to steady his limbs, most of them having locked up from how tense he had been.

"First, we have to register your teams name," Wigglytuff said, oblivious to the stunned expressions he was facing. "So, tell me your teams name?"

"Team name?" Rai repeated, latching onto the last words as he blinked his way back to reality. "Oh shoot! I knew I'd forget something!"

With his voice bordering on near hysterical, Sean quickly jumped in with the only name he'd been able to come up with. "Team Ion," he blurted.

"Team… Ion?" Rai asked, relaxing immensely now that they had something to save face with.

"Y-yep," Sean stuttered briefly, feeling everyone eyes on him. "It has something to do with electricity, I think, so I thought it'd be perfect."

Rai gazed at him. "What about you?"

"The only other name I thought of was ThunderClaw, and that sounds a bit… much."

To that, Rai agreed.

"All settled then!" Wigglytuff cheered. "I'll register your team name as Team Ion. Registering," he sang. "Registering… registered. YOOM TAH!" He nearly blew them away again, but his delighted nature was making Sean and Rai smile.

"Congratulations!" Wigglytuff applauded. "From now on, you two are an official Exploration Team! I present you this in commemoration. A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit." With that he pulled out a box from somewhere. Sean blinked, one moment Wigglytuff's paws were empty, then he had something in them.

Chalking it up to Fairy type nonsense, he stepped forward. Rai joining him moments after.

" _Wait. Is he a Fairy type?"_  Sean wondered, but was snapped out if it when the box opened magically.

"A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?" Rai asked as they peered in.

"Yep," Wigglytuff answered. "It has everything an explorer might need. Quick, grab it all out."

With Wigglytuff nearly vibrating with excitement, Sean did the honours. He was the one with more prehensile paws after all.

"A badge," he said, pulling everything out.

"Two," Rai noted, as a second badge fell out of the pile Sean held.

"A map." Sean unrolled it, noticing a highly detailed map of the Grass Continent.

"A Treasure Bag!" Rai gasped, clutching onto it like it was a lifesaving medicine. "I've always wanted one. These things cost a fortune!"

"Your badges will be your official guild identification," Wigglytuff explained. "The Wonder Map is a wonderful tool to have. And the Treasure Bag to hold all the brilliant goodies you find in your adventures. Now look inside, open it up!"

Rai did so, finding a pair of cloth items. He dug them out as Chatot made a slight disbelieving noise.

"That one's a Special Band, it'll make your Power moves stronger." Wigglytuff pointed to the scarf-like azure cloth. "The other one isn't complete just yet. I saw you had that Silver Bow," he said to Sean, who started as he realised Wigglytuff had spotted the bow he was still holding onto. "But you have no way to wear it. If you hand it over, I can combine it with the Silver Band to make you something awesome!"

Sean hesitated for just a brief moment before rationalising that Wigglytuff was perfectly trustworthy. He pawed over the bow and the band to the balloon pokémon.

"Lalala," Wigglytuff sang as he twirled around. Each time he spun, and Sean got a look at what he was doing he had made progress. He spun nearly fifteen times before stopping. "Ooh. Dizzy…" Wigglytuff wobbled a bit but didn't fall down. "Here you go. A super nifty bow to wear. It'll do wooonderful thiiings." He handed it over before falling back.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot gasped, horrified at the embarrassing moment. "GUILDMASTER!"

Wigglytuff bounced right back onto his feet with a wide grin. "HIYA!"

"Thank you," Rai said, and Sean repeated his thanks. "We'll do our best to make the guild proud."

"Yep," Wigglytuff said simply. "But you're only apprenticing right now. So, do your best… to train that is.

"We will." Rai nodded, determination replacing all previous trepidation. "Right Sean?"

"Right."

"Come with me you two," Chatot said, injecting himself back into the conversation. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Have fun." Wigglytuff waved.

"Thank you," Sean and Rai chorused as the doors closed behind them.

"Come," Chatot said, hopping his way past the window and to a corridor. "The guilds apprentices rooms are this way."

"We get rooms!" Rai squealed under his breath, hurrying to catch up with Chatot.

Sean grinned and raced after him, but not without glancing back and seeing Croagunk and Loudred staring at him.

Chatot led them past a pair of rooms on either side of the corridor and to the last one. "Here is where you'll stay during your training here." They entered into a basic room. Having a pair of equally sized beds off straw and a window. It was somewhat roomier than Rai's place, but only due to the lack of a water fountain.

They stepped onto their beds, feeling them as Chatot continued. "You'll live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy tomorrow so make sure you go to bed early tonight. Rise early to start living up to our code. That is all." With that, Chatot turned around and began hopping his way out.

"Wait," Sean called out, causing the bird to pause and glance back.

"Yes?"

Now that things had calmed down, Rai was no longer shivering in a half-panic attack and Sean was able to think clearly again, he noticed something rather pertinent to the time.

They had stayed the night at Rai's instead of joining the guild. It hadn't occurred to Sean at the time, but they were supposed to have their first mission today.

"Is it possible we can have a job to do?" Sean asked, trying to speak as coolly and naturally as possible. No hint of desperation or pleading no sir.

Chatot's left eye quirked at him as if he was raising a non-existent eyebrow. He heard it alright. "Eagerness is a good sign, but just use today to prepare. Maybe introduce yourself to your fellow apprentices. There is no need to be hasty." Shaking his head, he continued hopping away. "The youth of today…" he muttered under his breath, falling out of hearing range soon enough.

Sean swallowed and glanced to Rai. He was looking much livelier than he had been earlier, a smile was spreading over his face.

"I did it," he whispered, joy beaming his face like no amount of sunlight could. "I DID IT!"

Despite his own misgivings of screwing everything up ever, Sean couldn't help but grin wildly as Rai danced around the room. "I'm an officer explorer now. I didn't run away like a coward. I did it, I did it, I did it!"

He finished hopping around and turned to Sean, beaming smile still in place. "It's all thanks to you. Thank you, thank you!" He pounced on Sean and gave him a lick on the koban, the coin on his forehead, before freezing and leaping hard enough off him that the wind was knocked out of Sean.

"I'm so sorry!" Rai gasped before hiding his face in his paws. "I got to excited. I shouldn't have licked you."

Sean pulled himself to his feet. Being pounced on was not a feeling he particularly enjoyed, thankfully Rai had tackled him into one of the beds, so the fall wasn't painful. The shinx's tongue was somewhat staticky though and his forehead felt very strange.

Rubbing the koban, and fully realising he had a bit of metal now fused into his head, Sean gave a smile. "Heh, it's fine," he said bashfully. "Maybe a bit of warning next time."

Rai peaked out from his paws and saw Sean was unbothered. Sighing in relief he propped himself up. "Sorry. I sometimes act without thinking, I can be pretty hasty at times."

Sean waved him off. "Stop apologising, I'm not mad, or bothered. As long as you don't electrocute me too bad I'm sure I'll live."

Smiling now, Rai stepped forward. "Well, you heard what Chatot said." Flicking his tail, Rai looked back to him. "Let's introduce ourselves to the other members of the guild."

"Look who's all confident now," Sean teased as they went, Rai grinned but the smile was somewhat tight.

"I can't be a coward all the time," he said, causing Sean to frown when he looked away.

" _I wish he'd stop calling himself a coward,"_  Sean thought. He wanted to say it out loud, but it seemed too personal for someone to say after knowing another for a day.  _"He's not the coward here, really."_

With thoughts circling around cowardice, Sean considered what meeting the Wigglytuff Apprentices was going to be like. He had seen, or heard, everyone he knew from the games on the way in, barring Dugtrio.

They exited into the guilds second floor and found that they had a small crowd waiting for them.

"Oh my gosh!" A voice only Sunflora could make squealed out in delight.

Rai and Sean had only moments to prepare themselves before they were swarmed by their guildmates. With only Croagunk, Diglett and Dugtrio abstaining from the apprentices, everyone wanted to clamber over them.

The image of various monsters rampaging towards him evoked a sense of primal fear in Sean and it was him who froze up under the attention. Rai was all bashful smiles and quiet introductions while Sean tried to reboot.

"And this is… Meowth," Rai finished introducing himself and noticed Sean hadn't said anything. Hearing Rai introduce him as Meowth managed to bring Sean back to the world of the living and he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"Ah, hello," he said, flushing under the fur from having frozen up. He did a mental countdown and reminded himself he was good at surface socialising.

Reaching out a paw to Sunflora he gave a grin. "I'm a meowth as you can see, but I'm happy for everyone here to call me Sean." Sunflora took his paw in her leaf-like limb and shook his whole body with impressive strength.

"Oh my gosh!" She repeated. "I'm so totally delighted to meet you. You're both so cute! I'm Sunflora, this is Bidoof, that's Corphish." She continued pointing everyone out and Sean nodded and said hello to everyone she pointed out.

"Skulking over in the corner is Croakunk." Bidoof and Loudred stepped out of the way to let Sean and Rai spot Croagunk, who gave a lazy wave from his perch.

"Our main sentry is Diglett, he's the one who read your footprints. And his dad is somewhere… uh…"

"The sea by-golly," Bidoof said, speaking up. "That old-fella is always looking out over the waves whenever he gets a chance, yup-yup."

"The sea then. He's Dugtrio by the way," Sunflora finished and squeezed Sean's cheeks before stepping back with a giggle.

Sean ignored the cheek-squeezing as the other's approached.

" **I'm Loudred, I'm one of the main sentries for the guild.** " Despite being pointed out by Sunflora, the others had decided it was only polite to introduce themselves. **"There's no one better in the guild than me to come to for advice on outlaws. I know 'em all. GREAT to meet you.** " He rattled Sean's arm worse than Sunflora had, Sean guessed it was some tough-guy thing.

"Nice to meet you," Rai said smiling.

"Yeah," Sean agreed. "You seem strong." This time he did massage his arm.

Loudred puffed up proudly. " **But of course! I'm the strongest apprentice here!** "

"Second strongest!" Sunflora called out.

" **FIRST STRONGEST!** " Loudred roared back and the two fell into an argument.

"Hey-hey I'm Corphish." The crustacean pokémon shook a paw each with his pincers, taking great care not to crush them. "Ignore those two." He had to speak loudly over Loudred. "Croagunk is actually the strongest but don't say that around them."

"Yup-yup," Bidoof agreed, stepping up to them. "Those two can get pretty competitive by golly. Oh, where's my manners? I'm Bidoof. I was the most recent apprentice before you two showed up. By golly it makes me so happy to see some newcomers."

Sniffling slightly, he let himself be pulled back by Chimecho, who floated up as the last member of the mob. "It is great to meet the two of you," she positively sang. "I am Chimecho. I am the chef of the guild and I also manage the Exploration Teams in general. If there are any questions you may have, feel free to ask."

"Thanks for the offer." Rai smiled.

"We just might have to. Chatot said we go on a job tomorrow." Sean tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He couldn't help but think about Spoink. The first mission the team ever took was firmly planted in his mind. As well as the events of the next day.

A stab of nervousness went through him at that and Sean wondered how he was going to handle what was to come.

"Well good luck," Chimecho said. "I'll see you at dinnertime." She floated off, leaving the pair with Bidoof and Corphish.

"By the way," Corphish started. "Well done Shinx. I was always rooting for you to join the guild!"

"Yup-yup, always knew you could make it," Bidoof agreed, bobbing his head.

"Ah… don't embarrass me." Rai blushed.

Bidoof grinned. "Knock-knock?" he asked, and Rai smiled.

"Who's there?"

"Snow," Bidoof said eagerly.

"Snow who?" Rai asked. Sean watched in amusement, not expecting knock-knock jokes.

"Snow point pretending you don't know me!" Bidoof finished and Rai chuckled.

Corphish shook his head at the antics. "Behave Bidoof," he said, faux-seriously. "Seriously though," Corphish continued, "we're happy to have you here. I know you'll be an amazing adventurer. Super strong too, just like your mother and father."

Rai blanched, Bidoof gasped, and Corphish choked on his words.

"Seriously though, we're happy to have you here," Corphish continued. "I know you'll be an amazing adventurer. Super strong too, just like your mother and father."

Rai blanched, Bidoof gasped, and Corphish choked on his words.

"Uh… uh… hey-HEY what's that over there?" He scuttled off as quickly as his six legs would carry him, Bidoof mumbling something unintelligible before running off himself.

Bidoof glanced back, eyes meeting Sean's for a moment, before he ducked down and ran up to the next level. Sean turned to Rai who was blinking a little too much to be normal.

Swallowing, he decided to take a stab at asking some difficult questions. "So, they ran off in a hurry." Only to default to something safer. "What's that about?" he asked, forcing the subject back to something more uncomfortable.

"Nothing really." Rai shrugged, turning around to walk back to their room. "Nothing to be bothered at least."

Sean heard what wasn't said and wisely decided to listen to it and not press further. He glanced between Rai and the slope leading to the upper level, debating. He quickly decided to stick with Rai, everything was still far to strange and different to consider being alone.

He heard the shinx sigh a little when he caught up and walked with him in silence back to their room. "I'm still really sore from yesterday," Rai admitted once they got to their room. Slumping down on the nearest bed he groaned. "I'm not used to getting pounded like that."

Sean bit his tongue and walked to the second bed. "Have to confess, I'm not used to getting beaten up either. But when we find them…" he trailed off warningly.

Rai rolled over to face him, consternation marring his expression. "Find them?"

"We'll find those Team Skull assholes," Sean stated. Not a doubt lingering in his words. "And we'll get the Relic Fragment back."

Rai blinked at him owlishly for a moment.  _"Noctowlishly?"_  Sean thought to himself, before Rai spoke.

"You're a very strange pokémon," he said plainly. Sean gave a chuckle, but Rai's expression was firm. "You told me you were a human… I'm not sure if I believe you, but you don't act like any pokémon I've met before."

"You've only just met me," Sean said. He knew it could be hurting his chances at being believed, but he still had to say it.

"Yeah," Rai agreed before surprising Sean. "Exactly." He smiled slightly before yawning and closing his eyes. "I know we only just woke up, and I'm normally an early riser, but I'm still so tired."

Sean hummed his agreement. "I'm not such an early-delibird, but I don't sleep too easy either."

"Heh," Rai laughed, eyes still closed. "Been here a day and you're already saying stuff like 'early-delibird'."

"Thought it'd make sense," Sean said. He had planned the comment in advance.

"Mm."

They laid in silence for a moment, drifting off, but something occurred to Sean that wouldn't allow him respite until he had answers.

"Rai? You still conscious?"

"…Yeah. That's a weird way of asking if I'm awake though."

"Your name is… Rai, right?"

"Right."

"Mine's Sean. But when you introduced me earlier you said Meowth. And everyone else's names are, well, what they are. Is that the norm? Or do you have a different name for another reason?"

"Nah. We all have names you see. But it's polite to call someone you don't know, or just am acquaintances with, by what they are. It's a privilege thing, something for friends, family and mates to call you by your name."

Sean digested that information for a moment, it made a comforting amount of sense. Still, there was one last thing on his mind.

"You told me your name, and you barely know me."

"You told me yours. Even if you didn't know the significance, you still did. I like to think, though, that we could be friends. Either way, I'm fine if you want to keep calling me Rai… can I call you Sean now that you know?"

"Definitely. Goodnight Rai, and… thanks."

"Goodnight Sean. And thank you. I didn't think I'd ever get to join the Wigglytuff, or any, guild. If I had to lose my Relic Fragment to do it, well… that's just what had to happen."

Rai fell asleep first, setting a trend Sean knew would persist. Sleep did not come to him as easily, though. Rai's last words lingered in his head.

" _Yeah… but you weren't supposed to lose it. That's not how the story goes. It didn't need to happen. But we will find it. We have to. Team Skull will turn up eventually, the expedition I think. I gotta make sure that happens…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Chapter 2 ended up going a bit differently than I had anticipated. I originally intended on having the second dungeon to be explored in this chapter, but since everything else was going so smoothly I decided to end it here.
> 
> This may not have been the most exciting chapter, with a large amount of talking going on here. This'll hopefully be the only chapter like this, other chapters should have the mix of dialogue and action.
> 
> But yes. Timeline wise things are already messed up a bit. Normally this day would have the job request to find Spoink's Pearl in the Drenched Bluff. But they joined today. But what does tomorrow bring, a certain predatorial Psychic…


	3. An Unfortunately Moist Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'll keep this note short… enjoy!

"h… e… ...k… u…"

Sean breathed in and out. He was skirting consciousness but was just asleep enough to know he was enjoying laying in one place completely calm and comfortable.

"Hey… w…k… up…"

Rai smiled in his sleep. He was having a wonderful dream that he joined the Wigglytuff Guild."

"Hey-HEY!" Sean and Rai yelped as their noses were pinched by something very hard. "Wake. UP."

With the claws coming out and electricity roiling, Corphish stepped back to let Rai shock only himself and Sean.

"Ugh…" Sean twitched. "That was worse than the electric fence."

"What was that for?" Rai demanded, rubbing his nose and blinking the tears back in.

"It's time for the morning briefing," Corphish explained, scuttling back. "You don't want to be late. I'm doing you a favour, hey-hey."

Sean stopped growling and Rai stopped blinking. They glanced to each other before yelping again.

"Hey-woah!" Corphish was bowled over by the pair scrambling to the assembly. They were not going to be late!

"How did we sleep in so far?" Rai asked as they jogged. The distance wasn't far, and Corphish was gaining on them quickly.

"Dunno, but I feel much better," Sean answered as they exited the corridor and were stared at by the entire guild minus Wigglytuff and Corphish.

"Almost late young apprentices," Chatot chided as they took their places.

"You can thank me later," Corphish grumbled as he took his place between Dugtrio and Loudred.

"Alright, has everyone met our pair of new arrivals?" Chatot asked as everyone quietened. He received a positive response from everyone besides Dugtrio.

"Slept the day away I heard." Dugtrio turned to face them. Sean couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable at the sight of something brown and cylindrical popping out of the ground and speaking with three faces. He wanted to ask some questions but dared not to learn such forbidden knowledge.

"Sorry." Rai gave a bashful laugh. "We only meant to sit down for a moment. Guess the day before really weighed us down."

"Hmph." Was all Dugtrio said before Chatot cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Either way, welcome to Shinx and Meowth. You are ALL expected to treat them well. You are all apprentices, you are all on the same footing even if some have more experience than others. Be polite and helpful if one comes to you for advice. Understood?" He was giving Loudred and Dugtrio a few pointed looks as he spoke, and both did their best not to roll their eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever." Loudred shrugged.

"As long as no issues rise up, I will have no problem," Dugtrio said.

Both of them shot glances at Sean and the meowth wondered just what he'd done to get such meaningful, yet mysterious, expressions from them.

"Good, good. Now." Chatot flourished his wing at the door he stood before. "Presenting our most illustrious Guildmaster."

The doors opened and Wigglytuff strolled out. He had a smile, however vacant, plastered on his face.

"Guildmaster?" Chatot puffed up grandly. "Do you have words of wisdom to share with us this morning?"

Sean smiled slightly, he did his best to wear as neutral of an expression as he could, but he could find Wigglytuff's ability to sleep with his eyes open funny. Especially since he was known to do the same, even if they weren't quite that wide open.

"Sure do!" Wigglytuff said and completely throwing Sean's expectations out the window and into the sea below. "Don't shirk work! Run away and… uhh…" he leaned over and whispered. "Chatot? Line?"

"Pay?" Chatot whispered back.

"Right!" Wigglytuff beamed before continuing as brightly as he was before. "Run away and far away!"

Sean found himself struggling with facial expressions again. Chatot was staring at everyone with an intense enough glare that any amusement would not be taken well.

There was a tiny snort or titter than ran through the group, but everyone held flat enough expressions that Chatot couldn't determine which one, or ones.

"Is that all Guildmaster?" Chatot asked after an extended glare over.

"Yup!" Wigglytuff turned to glide right back into his room but paused halfway. "Oh wait! I thought of another one!"

"Yes Guildmaster?" Chatot asked when Wigglytuff didn't continue. "We are… uh… awaiting your words of wisdom." Wigglytuff remained motionless, causing Chatot to hop to his side. "G-Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff spun back on the assembled apprentices, causing everyone to jump. "And three! Smiles go for miles!" With that he did a little dance, sang a lala song, and twirled his way back into his room.

After closing his doors, he quickly opened them again. "That has GOT TO be our new motto. Remember that everyone." He slammed his doors shut again but was heard singing again so no one was fearful.

Chatot was silent for a long moment before giving an imperceptible sigh and turning on the guild with a smile. "Let us all take our Guildmaster's wise wisdom to heart. So then… you heard him. On three! Smi… everyone. NOW!"

"Smiles go for miles!" Everyone parroted back and Chatot nodded.

"Could use some work," he mumbled before waving his wings at everyone. "Go. Do your duties for the day." The apprentices dissembled, besides Sean and Rai who remained where they were.

"Ah yes, you two." Chatot hopped to their side. "If you'll follow me." He began hopping to the ramp that led to the next floor and the pair quickly joined him.

Chatot took them to their right and over to the job notice board. "As you were both fast asleep yesterday I doubt you were shown the notice boards, correct?"

Rai nodded, but Sean raised a paw.

"Yes?"

"Is the board listed with tasks pokémon in the area want us to do?" He asked, hoping to sound informed.

Chatot nodded. "Correct. If somewhat of a simple understanding." Turning, and leaving Sean feeling affronted, he gestured over the board. "It is Dugtrio's job to update these requests. On this board you'll find pokémon who need something done in a dungeon. This is your job for today, I'll just select one of these…"

He hummed and hawed for a moment before plucking one off the board. "For a beginner team like the pair of you; this is the job the guild will have you do today." He handed it to Sean, as he was the one with the dexterity to handle it.

As Chatot had been deciding, Sean's heart pumped hard in his chest. His mind swirled with what was supposed to happen, but that supposedly happened yesterday. He didn't know what to expect, how literal the days in the game were, how likely cosmic chance was or if he'd already screwed everything up ever.

He glanced down at it fearfully and his heart did a strange jolt. His paws felt numb and Rai was the one who ended up reading it, looking down as Sean's paws were not that far from eye-level for him.

"Help! My best friend in the world has gone missing! I am such an idiot, we had a fight over the stupidest thing and now she's gone into a dungeon without me! My friend, Psyduck, said if I wouldn't go with her, she'd go herself! I haven't seen her in two days! She said she was going to the Drenched Bluff! Please! Someone find her! I can't go myself, I'm too weak! Signed, Clefairy."

Sean glanced down as Rai was reading and noted it was not exactly English, but it certainly copied the exclamation point and was dotted all over the request. It bothered him that he could still read it, however.

"The Drenched Bluff…" Rai tasted the word on his tongue again. "That's not far from here… maybe two hours?" He glanced down at the request again, a small frown starting on his face. "But this is just a finding mission. I thought we'd be doing exploration."

"Hush please," Chatot warned. "This is your first expedition. You cannot expect as difficult as a mission as that just yet. You have work to do to prove yourself first."

Rai swallowed, nodded, and smiled. "Then we'll prove ourselves like no one else! Right Sean?" He turned to Sean with resolute expectation on his face.

"For sure," Sean agreed. "We'll find Psyduck and get her back here in no time."

"Hmm," Chatot hummed and hopped to the side. "Well that is your task for the day. You best get to it, chop-chop."

They started into action. Rai did at least.

"Alright, let's go to the Drenched Bluff right NOW!" He was getting fired up, sparks were popping off him, and was running towards the ramp leading up already.

"Wait, we need the treasure bag," Sean called, causing Rai to slide to a stop. "And our map… AND our badges."

"Right." Rai nodded. "We left those in our room after Corphish woke us up… alright, I'll be back before you can say-" And he was gone, zipping down with speed Sean could only call unnatural.

"Adventure." Rai finished, zipping back into place after only half a minute.

"How did you go so fast?" Sean asked, blinking at the shinx.

"Easy." Rai grinned, turning to aim to the upwards ramp. "Quick Attack."

He zipped up that as well, leaving Sean to try and run up as fast as he could. He had no Quick Attack.

Rai was waiting for him. Perhaps because the guilds gate was closed. He was tapping a paw, waiting for Diglett to alert Loudred that they were leaving. Eventually the gate opened, and they moved out as quickly as possible.

"Okay!" Rai shouted, sprinting down the terrifyingly steep stairs. "Drenched Bluff, THAT WAY." He ran down to the well, cancelling his Quick Attack, and staring up at Sean who was taking his time with the stairs. "Come on. Adventure awaits!"

"These stairs have a much worse drop for me now," Sean replied. He could say that being a little over a foot tall and rather scrawny at that was rather disconcerting to someone who had been quite all a few days ago.

"Plus," he said as he reached the bottom. "Shouldn't we go into Treasure Town to get supplies?" The idea of rushing off into a dungeon with nothing but a bowtie was not something Sean wanted to do.

He was also feeling new waves of panicked nausea at the idea of what they might miss if they didn't.

"Right… RIGHT!" Rai ran, not zipped this time, towards Treasure Town and Sean still had a bit of trouble keeping his pace. He hadn't noticed the other day because of how much was going on, but the body he had now was thin. He could see his ribs if he bent the right way.

Previously he wouldn't mind being thinner. But this was a bit much.  _"How much didn't I eat in the future?"_  he wondered to himself before frowning.  _"…Yeah. Yeah that's right. Lost local memories but kept real-world memories? Is that how this works. Gotta be, I don't have any first-hand memories despite travelling back in time. Hmm. This is really weird, for entirely new reasons."_

Shaking the thoughts off, he focused on keeping pace with Rai. The shinx stopped for minimum seconds as Duskull's Bank before moving on. That, at least, Sean could approve of. Before rushing half a town over to reach the marketplace.

Puffing slightly, feeling hungry, and wondering why the marketplace was as far from the guild as it could be, Sean managed to not be left in Rai's dust. He was relieved the shinx wasn't using Quick Attack to move faster.

He kept his newly-keen eyes as vigilant as he could. Scanning the place for any flash of blue or yellow. He saw a few, the town was a bit livelier this morning, but nothing that stuck out to him. He did spot a spoink however, bouncing around merrily with a pearl on its head.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying to remember painfully specific details of the plot, Sean almost walked straight into Rai when he stopped.

"Sorry," he said on reflex. "Almost bumped into you."

"No problem," Rai replied before stepping to the side to reveal why he had stopped. "This is Team Razor Wind Sean."

Sean looked up, and up, and further still. A zangoose, scyther and sandslash all stood before them, all with sharp implements of pain and death glinting in the sunlight.

"So, you're the freshy who's paired up with Shinx here," Zangoose said, smirking. "Well good luck. You're going to need it if YOU want to make it as an explorer."

"Make sure you stock up on seeds and berries," Scyther advised, exceptionally more pleasant than his leader in just nine words.

"Always hang on to any Reviver Seeds too," Sandslash added. "Those things can and will give you the boost you need to keep going. Can be the thing that saves you in a long dungeon."

"And no mercy." Zangoose sneered, but he seemed to have advice like his teammates. "The ferals won't give you any. Nothin' but merciless monsters out there."

"Thanks fellas." Rai smiled, somewhat dourly. "We appreciate the advice from experiences explorers like yourselves."

Zangoose made a scoffing, laughing, sound and gave Rai a pat on the head. "You'll go far kid. Come on guys." He jerked his head and the other two gave their goodbyes, heading off towards the crossroads.

Sean glanced to Rai who was smiling and asked. "Aren't you bothered how he treated you?" It seemed quite condescending to Sean to pat another pokémon quite like that.

"Zangoose is always like that." Rai shrugged. "He's nicer to me though."

"How'd you meet Team Razor Wind?"

"They were explorers. I just HAD to talk to them. Only took me three tries, two months, and seven times they visited Treasure Town to do so." Rai stuck his tongue out a winked before trotting forward again. "They're pretty awesome adventurers. Go for the tough stuff they do. I think they're pretty cool."

Sean nodded. He could understand that.  _"If that was how Zangoose is nice…"_

Rai seemed to sense his misgivings and gave him a smile as they reached a short line. They had reached the brothers Kecleon's shop and were waiting behind a marill and azurill.

" _Ah that's right."_  Sean smiled as it clicked into place.  _"This is where we first see them. Dimensional Scream too. That's going to be weird."_

"Thank you, Mr Kecleon," Marill said, young and boyish.

"Yeah, thanks a heap Mr Kecleon and Mr Kecleon," Azurill parroted, much younger and higher voice, but still unmistakably male.

"You're welcome," the Kecleon Brothers said in chorus. The other pair of brothers smiles and went on their way, Marill holding a basket and Azurill a single apple. Azurill tripping right as he passed Sean, and the meowth bent to pick it up.

"Here you go." He smiled kindly and got a shy one in return.

"Thank you," Azurill said before hurrying to join his brother.

"Sweet pair," Rai said as they stepped up into the shopkeeper's space of business.

"Indeed," the green kecleon said.

"Hardworking and honest." The purple one agreed.

"Do you know if their mother is doing any better?" Rai asked as he glanced around the wares for the day. He received a pair of headshakes in response.

"No better," the purple one said.

"And to top it off, the family's treasure has disappeared," the green one said, anger biting into his voice.

"Oh, Mr's Kecleon's!" The pair of blue brothers reappeared suddenly, rushing to the market stall. "You gave us an extra apple," Marill finished.

"We didn't pay for this many," Azurill squeaked.

The green kecleon smiled. "That's our gift to you," he said, receiving starry-eyed thanks in return. A lot of them.

Once the pair had left again, the two kecleon sighed. "Do hope things look up for them soon."

"They deserve it," Rai agreed before pointing out what he had chosen to buy, three apples and a Sleep Seed. Sean stood in silence the whole time, feeling somewhat out of place. Rai was clearly well-known and friendly with them already. It seemed unnecessary to try and inject himself into the conversation, and he had no money to buy anything with.

What was bothering him more, however, was the lack of dizzy spells. He was almost certain the first Dimensional Scream happened after touching the apple. But not even a slight twitch of vertigo. He was feeling fine, fantastic even.

Even better after Rai gave him another delicious apple, and he hated every moment of it.

" _What's going on?"_  he repeated in his head.  _"Why isn't it happening? What do I do when…?"_

"Oh no," he said, out loud. A small part of Sean felt relieved, then he shut that feeling away under bars of shame and self-loathing. He shouldn't feel happy or relieved for what was happening.

Drowzee was there. Drowzee was there. Drowzee was THERE.

"Wow you've really seen our Water Float?" Azurill cheered, rolling a happy twirl around the predatory Psychic type.

"Indeed," Drowzee's oily voice reached their ears as Rai and Sean approached. He saw them and corrected his tone. "Certainly. I had no idea what it was, but thought it seemed unwise and potentially selfish to take it for myself. I left it where it was."

"This is so amazing!" Marill grinned, he had set the apples down and shook Drowzee's paw. "Thank you. We've been searching for weeks now. It's very important to our family, it only works for us as well!"

"Truly fantastic," Drowzee agreed, a glint entering his eye. "If you'd like, I could bring you there. For safeties purposes, I am an experienced adventurer after all. None could guide you as safely as I could."

"That'd be great!" Marill smiled, but then frowned. "Oh, but… I'm sorry, we really don't have the money to pay for your services. That's why we haven't gone to the guild or anything."

"Think nothing of payment." Drowzee waved them off. "Helping you is all the reward I need."

"Really Mr Drowzee?" Azurill squeaked and Sean thought he spotted something resembling not-evil enter Drowzee's eye before he blinked.

"Certainly. I was just up there, I know it'd be no trouble for me."

"So, what's going on here?" Sean had enough. He moved up and said his words very loudly. All three pokémon blinked at him before the brothers spotted Rai stepping up next to him.

"Sounds like great news." Rai smiled and Marill and Azurill beamed back.

"Yep. Looks like we've finally found our Water Float," Azurill explained before rolling around Drowzee again. "Thanks to Mr Drowzee here. He's the nicest, kindest, coolest ever! Except for my brother."

Both Marill and Drowzee chuckled at that. "I don't think," Marill started.

"Your brother's definitely," Drowzee began.

"Mr Drowzee is much better."

"The greatest to you."

Marill gave a chuckle and smiled at Drowzee. Drowzee smiled down at Azurill, but Sean saw only a leer.

"Well, we had best be off if we wish to get back soon," Drowzee said, stepping past Azurill on one side and Marill on the next. He bumped into Sean and he felt the bump as something harder than necessary. "My apologies." Drowzee smiled and continued.

Marill and Azurill waved their goodbyes and Sean waited. And waited. He wasn't sure about earlier, but he knew for certain that Drowzee triggered a Dimensional Scream.

There was nothing.

A sudden wave of panic gripped him hard enough that it almost felt like vertigo and he shouted out. "STOP!" He was loud enough that everyone on the street heard him. There weren't many about, the spoink was still here, a few shopkeepers and teams were there.

Marill, Azurill and Drowzee did stop and turned with varying mixtures of concern, curiosity, and thinly veiled irritation. "Yes?" Drowzee snapped. "We are in a hurry if you don't mind."

Sean swallowed. He wasn't good when acting without much foresight. He had the idea in mind for how the situation occurred, and then it didn't go the way he had thought. The feeling left him on the wrong foot and he acted impulsively.

"I saw a Drowzee with a wanted poster," Sean declared, loudly, to the whole street. "So, I don't think it's okay for you to take those two without any questions."

Sean nodded to himself, feeling quite accomplished in how coherent he managed to be. Rai gave him a horrified glance and said. "A wanted poster? An outlaw!?"

Marill glanced to Azurill worriedly but Drowzee kept his cool. "That is awful," he cried. "I understand your concern, applaud it actually, it is terrible when pokémon of your own kind act in such a manner to disparage their whole species. I know you understand as a meowth."

Sean recoiled slightly, blinking. Drowzee had not reacted how he had thought. He scarcely even seemed bothered by the sudden and loud accusation and Sean couldn't help but doubt himself.

" _You won't forgive yourself,"_  Sean reminded himself. Standing firm, he pointed the claw at Drowzee. "Prove it then."

Rai was glancing between Sean and Drowzee quickly with concern. Drowzee was hesitating but found his words soon enough. "Very well. How may I prove I am as innocent as you?"

The way he said that left a bad feeling in Sean's mouth and he pointed to where the guild could be seen. "Come with us to the guild and we'll check."

"Oh please," Drowzee scoffed, loudly and louder still. "You wish to waste the guilds time with this? Marill and Azurill have a sick mother and I don't have all the time in the world. They need their item, this could take hours for you to be certain."

"The wanted poster is up there," Sean insisted, lying through his teeth. "Won't take more than ten minutes."

Drowzee hesitated again and received a glance from Marill. "I don't mean to be rude, but… I have to think about my brother. Let's just go to the guild."

Drowzee stared at him blankly for a moment before looking up at Sean and Rai and nodded. "Very well. I have nothing to hide."

The crowd glanced away, deciding the matter resolved and most of everyone relaxed. Sean didn't. Neither did Drowzee.

"HA!" Drowzee suddenly shouted, shoving Marill Azurill into Team Ion's way and running off. Sean reacted almost as quickly as Drowzee did and was in pursuit. He tripped over Marill but landed right on him feet and kept running.

"Hold on!" Rai yelled, but Sean didn't listen. His heart was pumping hard, he wasn't thinking thought, Drowzee was quick but not as quick as a meowth. As if by themselves Sean's claws extended and then, as he fell further into the depths of righteousness, his claws began glowing white.

He reached within scratching distance of Drowzee and went to slash with Power-infused claws. Sean used Scratch.

It missed.

Right as he went to cut, Sean was tackled to the side. He rolled in a furry-feline-fracas before being pinned.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rai hissed, he had been the one to tackle and pin Sean. "You cannot use a Move in town. You'll get arrested or by labelled an outlaw. NEVER do that. Ever!"

He had spoken low, under his breath, so no one else heard. Sean distantly noticed Drowzee disappearing, no one else reacting fast enough to even begin the chase. Sean swallowed and nodded, Rai releasing him after.

"S-sorry," Rai whispered, Sean still just taking in what just happened. "But you really can't use a Move here. The last pokémon to do so, well… died. You probably didn't know that, but… well you do now."

Sean nodded, no one had noticed his claws, he himself hadn't even noticed. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off he noticed he had felt something he had never felt before. It was almost like the feeling of giving blood and the pressure cuff being removed from his arm, allowing unrestricted blood flow to his arm again. The feeling of blood rushing back into his fingers, but then somehow going further than that.

Frowning, he looked over his paw. It didn't feel like he had bled but summoning that Power and the feeling surrounding it; that was the closest description he could give.

"M-Mr Meowth?" Sean started and felt himself return fully to the present when Marill's shaky voice reached him.

"Uh… yes?" he said.

"Was Mr Drowzee really an outlaw?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Azurill popped up next to his brother and leaned in. "Does that mean he lied about finding our treasure?"

"Y-yeah. I'd say so."

The brothers shared a look and Marill gathered up the apples that had spilled when Drowzee had shoved them. "Th-thanks for stopping him. We better get home."

Pressed together, they walked east, towards home, together. Sean wanted to stop them, say Drowzee could be out there waiting, but he doubted it strongly.

"Good work," Rai said, giving him a paw-pat on the shoulder. "You stopped an outlaw from taking them!"

Sean tried to smile but could barely manage it. "He got away though."

Rai nodded but smiled anyway. "There wasn't much you could do. You put him in a situation where he had to run or else get arrested. He didn't take anything or anyone so it's a good thing!" He reached out a paw and Sean took it, hefting himself to his feet again.

"Come on then, if that wasn't too much excitement." Rai grinned at him. "We've still got a Drenched Bluff to go through."

"Yeah." Sean agreed, falling into step with Rai. It stunned him how normal Rai was acting, how no one else batted much of an eye after the situation went down. A few pokémon had come forward, but Drowzee disappeared too quickly.

"How come Moves aren't allowed in town?" Sean asked. He wondered what other rules and social niceties he didn't know because this wasn't the world he came from.

"It's a peace thing really," Rai answered as they reached the crossroads. "Towns and civilisations seem to have that rule in common. If you have a disagreement, take it out of town or to a dojo. Using Moves in town can upset the balance or something. I think it's more to do with the fact that some predatory pokémon are, well, feared for what they could do. None of them eat a non-feral," Rai insisted suddenly. "Well… not if they don't want to be an outlaw… um… but well, peace. Towns are supposed to be havens of this, no danger or anything. If one pokémon uses a move it gives permission for everyone else to as well. Even outlaws seem to respect that, Drowzee didn't actually hit you with a Move, but if you had hit that Scratch he could hit you back much worse."

"I understand," Sean said. He was still blinking the situation off. Still trying to understand why Rai was unfazed by it. He found his voice.

"You seem alright with it?" He looked right at the top of Rai's head. "Like that didn't just happen."

"Well." Rai shrugged. "Not much did happen. No one was hurt. No one was stolen. The outlaw ran away. You seem a bit frazzled though?"

"It's not what I'm used to," Sean admitted, crossing his arms in a comfortable position. "I guess I'm still getting used to the fact I'm not in…" he trailed off. It felt almost taboo to acknowledge his beginnings, either purported one.

"Well if it helps, you act pretty okay so far," Rai said cheerfully. He chuckled when Sean gave him a disbelieving look. "You need a bit of work, yes, but so far you are handling this all pretty well."

"So are you," Sean replied as they stepped past the signposts and entered territory Sean had truly never travelled. He'd never seen the journey to a dungeon, the expedition didn't count.

An hour later he decided it wasn't all that great. He and Rai chatted intermitted as they walked, trying to get to know each other a bit better.

They started off with safe questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" Sean asked. "Mine's yellow. Black too, but that doesn't really count as a colour."

"Green," Rai answered. "What do you like to do to have fun?"

"Read I guess." Sean doubted any of his other interests would make sense to Rai. "What do you do when you're feeling bored?"

As they were reaching the Drenched Bluff, Rai was apparently excellent at reading the Wonder Map, they had moved onto slightly more personal questions.

"Even without touching them at all," Sean finished. "I guess it's not very notable here." He wiggled his ears for proof and Rai wiggled them back. "But humans usually can't move their ears much without touching them."

"That's so weird," Rai laughed. "Hey, when did you- oh. I think we're here."

The entrance of the Drenched Bluff was not particularly inviting. Drenched was an apt word to use when looking at it. As were other unflattering terms like moist, soggy and squelchy. The sounds their paws made of the ground, and having to deal with the feeling, haunted Sean as they walked forward.

"Urgh, here's another little fun fact about me," Sean groaned as they entered. "I cannot stand slimy things on my body."

"It's not great," Rai agreed, grimacing. "Hopefully the dungeon itself will be more manageable."

It was. To a degree.

The Drenched Bluff was wet and slippery. Similar to the Beach Cave there were deeper pools of water where terrible things lurked, but they avoided those areas.

The walls were of a different stone, much greener and slimier than Beach Cave, but the ground was a mixture of the same green and a lot of moss and even more slime. There were many lileep around, but they seemed content to stick in one place and ignore them.

"This dungeon's a bit older than Beach Cave," Rai said as they slipped around. "So, it'll probably be deeper."

"Are we going to the end?" Sean asked, steadying himself on a wall. Rai gave him a look.

"Well it's generally not a good idea to try and backtrack in a dungeon unless you are right, right, at the start. Once you reach the end the exit is just behind you. I thought I told you this already?"

"Oh, right." Sean frowned, he tapped his explorer badge and realised no one had said anything about it having magical teleportation powers. "I guess we'll need to bring the psyduck with us as well."

"She's probably scared to," Rai added. "This place shouldn't be TOO big though. Let's take our time and get this done right."

"You seemed like you were in a, woah." Sean slipped over. Huffing he pulled himself up, ignored Rai's snickers, and said. "Hurry earlier."

"We didn't run to the dungeon." Rai pointed out, he frowned and grew very still. "Careful. Anorith." Sean froze as well before glancing around discretely. A horrifying fossil pokémon, all legs and natural grossness, peered out from a corner. It warbled at them before turning and leaving.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sean made his way quickly to Rai's side, the ooze on the floor being used to slide himself all the quicker.

"Your safer," he said when Rai chuckled at him. "Shush. I'm still learning." He gave a small smile and added, teasingly. "Oh, teach me wise master."

"Okay." Rai grinned back. "First things first. The lesson of how to not freak out over ooze. Job 1." Whatever he was to say next was lost to the annals of sarcasm as Rai was launched back from a sudden hit.

"RAI!" Sean shouted and tried to run to his side, slipped instead, and nearly did a backflip. He grunted in pain when he landed and groaned when he realised the goop was getting into everywhere.

"Damnit," he grunted and tried to sit up. Before he could, a chingling floated to his side. "H-hello."

"Don't say hello," Rai groaned, shaking his head. "It hit me. Attack it!"

Chingling frowned and Sean's claws unsheathed on instinct. It didn't like that and screeched at him, blowing him back as its eyes lit up with Psychic power. The Treasure Bag was separated from him and the chingling grabbed it gleefully.

"Chin~ling…" it sang mockingly at him and Sean stared in pain. This one was much more coherent than some of the pokémon he had seen in Beach Cave, its eyes were less blank, but it still seemed incapable of speech.

As he tried to stand, the chingling floated away, bobbing in the air mockingly as it went, a chime ringing from it.

"HAH!" Rai shouted, firing a bolt of electricity, but he missed when the chingling swerved around it. "No! The Treasure Bag!"

"I'll get it!" Sean said grandly as he managed to stand and not fall over. He was able to use the slippery floor to his advantage and slide right across the room. "Get back here!" he snarled, claws out and ready for blood.

"Wait, don't exit without me!" Rai said, but it was too late. He was hit harder by the Confusion attack the chingling had sucker-punched him with and was having trouble walking in a straight enough line to pursue.

Rai groaned when he realised multiple pokémon had entered the room, emerging from the pools of water. However slow, the shellos were coming for him.

"Get. Back. Here," Sean demanded as he ran after the chingling. It was digging through his bag, stealing things and remaining out of reach. He was navigating the floor surprisingly well, but he couldn't easily change direction when he went and the chingling kept swerving whenever he got close.

Leading him in a circle around one room, Sean was far to fixated on regaining his belongings that he failed to notice newcomers entering the room.

The chingling laughed one more time before a Water Gun his Sean in the back of the head. The sudden thwack knocked Sean to the ground, water stinging and running rivets into his fur.

"Chihihi." The chingling found some food in the bad and immediately popped it into its mouth. It giggled for half a second more before dropping.

"Oww…" Sean moaned, rolling onto his back. "Oh no," he gasped as he realised two anorith and a shellos had appeared out of nowhere and were surrounding him.

The one positive thing was at least the chingling was out, it had eaten the Sleep Seed Rai had bought earlier.

"Okay, BACK OFF!" Sean hissed, extending his claws. He felt his fur puff up slightly and the fluffiness helped make him look bigger.

The shellos hesitated but both anorith were unperturbed by his threatening display. One clicked and the shellos fired another Water Gun, this one Sean ducked around. Taking a chance at his distraction, both anorith scuttled towards him, clicking and screeching.

Sean was tackled by one and had the lovely sight of an anorith's mouth close up. With its eight feathery legs flexing and twitching and pair of mandibles dripping saliva, Sean had the delightful experience of being pinned by a gigantic spider.

He shrieked and threw the anorith off him. The other one came at him, mandibles glowing in some Move, but Sean lashed out blinding with his claws and hit it in the eye.

Blood sprayed and the anorith screamed, jerking back and rolling over before righting itself and scuttling away. The shellos lost its nerve and slipped back into the water. The first anorith was not so cowardly.

"HA!"

A bolt of electricity made it rethink its bravery and a second direct hit sent the anorith fleeing for the corridors.

Sean spun on the newcomer, instinct telling him to hiss and defend. Rai came trotting over, covered in slime, and beaming brightly. "Good work," he chirped as Sean remembered who he was. "Your claws a bit… icky though."

Sean glanced down and found he had remnants of eyeball on his paw. Shivering in disgust, he retracted the claws and dunked his paw in the slime, exchanging one gooey feeling for another.

"That was NOT fun," Sean said as Rai reached their Treasure Bag.

"You did pretty well though," Rai assured him. "Knocked out the chingling and scared two others off."

"It ate the Sleep Seed," Sean muttered, coming to Rai's side and lifting the Treasure Bag off the snoozing chingling.

"All the better then. Less trouble, that thing was annoying."

Sean frowned slightly, it was a little jarring to hear Rai refer to another pokémon as a thing, but he shrugged it off. "Let's just find Psyduck and get out of here."

He was suppressing more shivers and ignoring the scream of the anorith. He also ignored the dots of blood that were mixing in with the slimy floor. Denial was nice and safe.

Rai sensed Sean's discomfort and chose not to bother him further; they continued walking the dungeon in silence. With Sean sticking right next to Rai, replaying the fight he had, he felt better. The shinx was quite adept at shocking their attackers and making them flee.

Very few enjoyed the feeling of voltage running through their bodies and few pokémon bothered to try anything further after the first shock.

Soon enough, however, the floor began to change.

"Hold up," Rai said, coming to a stop. Sean stopped with him and gave him a questioning look. "We're nearly at the end of the dungeon. This looks like we're about to enter the last room, if we go too much further, leaving will take us right to the beginning."

Sean sighed. "Where's Psyduck?" he asked, not expecting Rai to suddenly know.

"We must have missed her," Rai guessed and turned back. "Looks like we're going for a trip."

Frowning at the end, Sean followed Rai back into the slimy depths of the Drenched Bluff.

An hour later, they were stumped. "I swear we've walked every step of this place," Rai groaned.

Sean nodded in agreement. "I swear I've seen that lump of goop before."

"They all look the same."

"Exactly! We've crossed this place so many times I'm recognising the slime. Soon I'll be giving them names. Like George, and Larry. Lenny. Carl. That one can be Carl."

"Don't let the dungeon get to you," Rai said worriedly, and Sean realised the shinx was actually concerned.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm just kidding. I haven't gone far enough that I'm naming slime."

"But you just…" Rai trailed off before shaking his head. More behaviour he didn't quite understand from the amnesiac. "We're obviously doing something wrong. Even if Psyduck is constantly moving, which the case could be, we should be finding her eventually."

"Well…" Sean began, not sure if he should speak his mind or not. "I mean. What if she got attacked and wasn't able to get away?"

Rai's frown deepened, and he glanced away. "…Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm trying to not imagine that could be the case."

"Sorry," Sean said. "But she could be."

"I know. I really hope not though." He shook his head and stood firm again. "No! I refuse to let our first job be a failed one. There must be something we're missing. Maybe there's a passageway we've missed, or something we need to do to open one up."

"Or," Sean said, heart soaring as he realised something they had missed. "She's not on the dungeon floor!"

"Huh?" Rai cocked his head, rather cutely Sean thought.

"Psyduck are Water type pokémon!" Sean said excitedly, and he pointed to the deepened water ways they glanced at the make sure nothing was emerging to attack from. But had ignored otherwise. "She might have gone into the water! There could even be more dungeon past those."

Rai followed his paw and brightened. "Sean! That must be it." Rai immediately trotted to the water's edge and called out loudly. "PSYDUCK? PSYDUCK? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I AM SHINX. I AM AN EXPLORER FROM THE GUILD! YOU'RE FRIEND ASKED MY PARTNER AND I TO FIND YOU. IF YOU CAN HEAR US, COME THIS WAY. WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

He stepped away from that water and crossed the room to the second channel to call the same thing out.

"Come on," Rai said, jerking his head to the corridor. "We've got to do that in every room." Sean nodded, and they ran to the next one, taking a place in each water way to call Rai's message out.

They attracted a fair bit of undesirable attention, largely shellos popping out to spray water at them, but nothing Rai couldn't handle. Even Sean was warding them off with a few warning slashes with his claws.

"Is this going to work?" Sean asked after they exited their tenth room. "I mean. Should we maybe try and swim? She might be stuck or lost."

"I can't really swim," Rai admitted. "Can you?"

Sean hesitated. He could swim, or at least he was able to previously. But even if he still could, entering the water and exploring without Rai to back him up was not an idea he enjoyed.

"help."

Until he heard a cry. Both meowth and shinx spun in the direction of the previous room, exchanged a glance, before rushing to it.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Rai yelled and soon enough.

"yes. I'm over here," a feminine voice with a hint of a lisp, coming from one of the waterways.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Sean yelled out, more cautious than Rai.

"I'm Psyduck. I've been stuck here for two days. I'm injured, and I can't swim."

They could hear her much clearer now, with that last comment they shared another look.

"I can't swim," Rai said under his breath. Sean nodded, swallowed, and gathered his nerve.

"I can." He peered over the depths of the water, noted any possible dangers, and took a breath. "Shock the water if you think you have to," he said, before not letting himself overthink any further and leaping in.

The water was freezing. Drenched Bluff itself was pretty cold but the real chill was in the water. Sean gasped as his head broke the top of the water, taking in a lung of air. His body felt strange, clunky, like he was trying to steer something he had only watched other people control.

He flailed all five limbs, tail flicking and curling as he tried to figure out how to swim as a meowth. "Are you okay?" Rai called, concern painting his voice bleak. Sean knew Rai must be seeing him struggle and he called back.

"Just a bit cold." He forced his feet to paddle, arms to wade and tail to just keep doing what it was doing.

Eventually he got himself back under control and Sean made his way slowly across the water. It got into his mouth and nose and soon all he could taste was salt, not pleasant when that was all one could taste.

He reached a bend and glanced back to Rai, already seeming so far away. He knew once he passed this, Rai would no longer be able to help him. With the amount of salt in the water, he wasn't sure if Rai would have been able to electrocute the water at all.

He passed the bend and found himself staring at more dungeon, and a psyduck.

"Hello," he called, trying to smile and he slowly paddled towards her. Psyduck brightened greatly when she saw him approaching.

"You've come to rescue me?" she asked.

"Me and my partner, who's waiting on the other side," Sean answered, reaching the edge. He pulled himself out of the water, making sure he didn't gasp or otherwise imply weakness here.

Psyduck was scared, likely hungry, thirst, and clearly injured. One of her legs was covered in dried blood and was already showing signs of infection. The sloughy skin was not looking particularly pretty.

"How capable are you at swimming normally?" he asked as he laid a paw on Psyduck's shoulder.

She started shaking and crying. "I-I-I. Oh gosh, I'm so stupid." She lunged and buried her bill into his chest, gripping his shoulders and sobbing. Sean awkwardly patted her on the back while trying to imagine how he was going to do this.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But he had a bad feeling he was going to do exactly what he shouldn't and put himself at risk here.

"Okay, okay," he said, voice low and soothing. "You are safe now. R-Shinx and I are going to get you out of here. But the hardest part is going to be getting across this channel of water. It's not very long, but if you can't swim then it's going to be a lot harder on both of us."

"I-I can do a little," she whispered through tears. "I just can't keep myself above water. The blood too, the pokémon that live in the water attacked me when they smelled it.

That was another issue. Sean hadn't been bothered on his way in, but he knew there was no guarantee on the way back. Still, confidence, or at least the appearance of confidence, was key.

"Don't worry. You've got a Wigglytuff Apprentice with you. I'll keep you safe as we get across. Then there will be two!"

Psyduck nodded and he supported her as they walked to the edge. "Here's what we'll do," he explained stepping a foot into the water. "I'll go in first and support you until you're in. Then I'll keep a hold of you on your bad side, and the two of us will use one arm and one leg to paddle. We'll be across in no time, especially with your flippers!"

Psyduck choked out a laugh and nodded. Sean dipped into the water and didn't go under, paddling securely and waiting for her. Psyduck took a breath and let herself drop. She was much heavier than Sean was. Over five times as much.

Still, water was a strung equaliser, and Sean was able to pull her up, going down briefly in the process. He had his breath and pushed off from the edge, giving them a boost in speed to begin with. She was heavier than he had anticipated, so he change his plan slightly.

The air in his lungs began to burn and Sean loosened his grip on Psyduck slightly to allow himself to pull up to air without pulling her down. He took a breath and dunked his head again. Almost pushing her as they swam.

He relied on her to guide them as he couldn't open his eyes under water, popping his head up only briefly and not opening his eyes as they were wet.

He could feel her flinch on occasion, pain from her leg as she instinctively tried to paddle with her injured foot. Something slimy touched Sean's foot, but he ignored it. It happened again, and he only hoped they'd get out of the water soon.

Something bit his foot and pulled, dragging Sean and Psyduck further down. Rai was in sight when this happened, and he shouted out in horror as he saw Psyduck simply disappear into the water. He breathed quickly, then quicker, with no resurfacing.

"Okay… HA!" He zapped the water with all he had, and nothing happened. He began pacing on the spot, debating whether he should try and jump in himself.

Sean writhed, letting go of Psyduck, extending all four sets of claws and slashing out wildly. He was in water though, so his movements where slow and clumsy. He felt the feeling of blood rushing again and felt it go to the foot that was dragging him down. He pushed on reflex and the claws in that foot shone briefly with Power. He kicked out and something gave.

A warbling sound echoed through the water, but he was released. Eyes burning as he opened them, he grabbed the flailing Psyduck and hauled them both through the water up to air.

Rai nearly squealed in relief when Sean and Psyduck broke through the water again and he stopped pacing. Both of them coughed, but they were mere meters away and Rai held a paw out. Psyduck gripped it in a flipper and pulled. Pulling Rai into the water.

Sean pushed, hoping the Psyduck would grab the edge, and thankfully she did so. He coughed and wiped an eye, spotting no Rai. His foot hit something, and he looked down into the clear water, heart jolting as he saw Rai going down, flailing as he tried to swim.

He didn't pause to even take an extra breath before he went down and grabbed the shinx by the scruff of his neck. He exchanged places with him, throwing Rai up at the cost of pulling himself down, before swimming up and headbutting Rai until he was above water.

The shinx scrambled out of the water and Sean joined him finally, lungs and eyes burning. The three of them coughed for a long moment as they dragged themselves away from the water's edge.

"See," Sean found his words first, coughing for another twelve seconds after speaking. "Piece of cake."

"I'm so sorry," Psyduck cried, covering her face again. "I dragged you into the water."

Rai made a strange bleating noise before pulling himself to all fours. "L-let's just get out of here."

Sean came to Psyduck's side as Rai came to her other and they helped hoist her up. The effort of that horrible experience combined with her exhaustion, injury, and hunger left her barely able to stand.

Sean kept supporting her when Rai had to shock something. The salt clinging to his fur interfering slightly with his electrical attacks. But there was no further catastrophe that happened.

"This is the end of the Drenched Bluff," Rai said as they reached a beautiful, oasis-esc place. All three of them were unimpressed. "Let's go home."

They gave Psyduck the third apple Rai had bought, that the chingling thankfully failed to steal, and she was able to help them somewhat as they walked the journey back to Treasure Town.

**#################################################################################################**

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" After arriving back at the guild, they found Clefairy hanging around nervously. She spotted them as soon as they descended and nearly flew over to them. "Psyduck. I'm so, so, so sorry."

With tears in her eyes, Clefairy held Psyduck by the flippers as the duck pokémon also began to cry. "No, I'm sorry. Why were we arguing about flipping boys? I never should have gone, and I almost died because of it." Psyduck's voice grew more hysterical very quickly and soon both pokémon were collapsed in each other's arms, crying and apologising.

Sean and Rai stepped back from the pair, smiling slightly as the reunion made everything more than worth it. Sean staggered his way over to Chimecho to speak with her.

"Well done," Chimecho said immediately upon seeing he was coming her way.

"Thank you." Sean smiled. "But I was just wanting to ask. Psyduck has a nasty wound on her leg, I think it's infected. Are you able to do anything about that?"

"Oh certainly!" Chimecho responded and floated over to the pair and began speaking to them, being shown Psyduck's injury quickly. Clefairy's gasp was audible from the floor below and she devolved into tears again. Chimecho quickly took them away to somewhere private.

Rai stepped into place with Sean and they just sighed in relief. "Never thought about what happens after the adventure," Rai admitted, receiving a non-committal hum from Sean.

They weren't in peace for long. Chatot came hopping up from below and spotted them immediately. "Ah, just the pair I wished to see," he said primly.

"What can we do for you?" Sean asked, hoping Chatot didn't actually have something for them to do. Unless it was sleep.

"I saw you completed your job and on the way to the treatment room, Clefairy stopped me to hand you the reward for rescuing Psyduck."

At the talk of rewards, both pokémon brightened. Saving Psyduck was certainly its own reward, but something more was always appreciated. Chatot swung a small pouch into view and opened.

"Here we have, oh very lucky you two." He pulled out three items and another, smaller, pouch that jingled. "A Blast Seed. A Reviver Seed and a Sitrus Berry. All very useful items for apprentices such as yourselves." He handed them to Sean, because he had the bag, and opened the smaller pouch.

"A generous monetary reward also, very good." Chatot was fluffing up quite importantly and Sean couldn't help but smile, knowing what was coming.

"It seems," Chatot said as he counted the money. "Clefairy has given you two thousand Poké!"

Rai beamed. "Two THOUSAND!?" He received more than a single glance at that. Chuckling embarrassedly, he said quieter. "Two thousand? Just for us?"

"Weeell…" Chatot said and Sean's grin became rueful. "After taking in account guild training, guild meals, guild accommodation, guild exclusiveness and the Guildmaster own cut of the profits. You're sum comes out to, this much."

He handed Sean two hundred Poké and Rai fluffed up. "Two HUndred," he lowered his voice just in time. Chatot gave him a look that simply screamed him to dare and Rai sighed. "That seems fair."

"Very good," Chatot said brightly, all smiles again. "You keep all item rewards. So, make sure you make good use of them. With this completed, your job for the day is done. You may relax or do whatever you like. As long as it doesn't embarrass the guild." He began hopping away but paused to glance back. "Oh. And since you weren't awake for it at the time, dinner is served at the ring of Chimecho's bell. Listen for it as she won't ring more than twice." He continued hopping but right as he reached the ramp he paused again. "Also… good work today. I assure you the Guildmaster will be impressed."

At that he did leave, and Rai smiled somewhat goofily. "The Guildmaster is proud of US!" He whooped and ran circles around Sean, making him dizzy. "Oof. I shouldn't do that again," Rai groaned, lying down. "Let's just relax until dinner."

"Oh my gosh! I heard what happened it town today!" Sunflora came over to them, swirling in a giggly pile of plant and excitement.

"Yup-yup, you scared a felon off," Bidoof said, coming to Sean's side. "I can't imagine doing that! You must have been real scary."

"Hey-hey, I gotta say, that's not too bad rookie," Corphish also scuttled up.

Sean waved them off, feeling embarrassed as well as ashamed. "I didn't catch him," he muttered. "Who knows where he is now?"

"Still a felon on your first real day, by golly. Even if it wasn't in a dungeon, that's some spooky stuff yes-siree."

"We wanted to check to see if you were okay," Sunflora added and Sean smiled.

"We're pretty good actually," he said, looking to Rai who smiled at him as well. "Bit salty. Literally I mean."

"What kind of salty would you be otherwise?" Corphish asked and Sean glanced to the side for a split moment. This was still weird for him.

"In other news, we DID complete our first real job," Sean spoke up, nudging Rai. "Rai carried the whole thing."

"No, I didn't!" Rai shot back, with surprise heat. "You saved Psyduck. And me from drowning. It was even your great idea that figured out where she was."

"We wouldn't have gotten there if you didn't do basically all of the work," Sean replied. "I have to be useful sometimes or else people will wonder why you've got me on your team."

"Team Ion is as just as much your team as it is mine," Rai said, giving him a challenging look.

"Yeah," Sean agreed, stretching the word out as he tried to think of something to say. "I'm just saying that there was no way I could have even gotten through the dungeon without you." He left it unsaid that Rai could get through without him.

"I wouldn't have found Psyduck if it wasn't for you," Rai insisted and they both nodded at the same time.

"We're a team…?" Sean half-asked.

"We'll be the best team!" Rai nodded back.

**#################################################################################################**

"Hey Sean," Rai asked, later that night. They had finished speaking to their guildmates and stuck around until Chimecho served dinner. Sean was able to ask how Psyduck was and received a positive report from Chimecho.

After dinner they went to bed. Neither of them seemed able to sleep, no matter how long they laid there.

"Yeah?" Sean answered after a while.

"Why were you so sure Drowzee was a wanted pokémon?"

"I saw the wanted poster." Sean stuck to the story. It was technically true when looked at it from his perspective. The game had shown Drowzee's wanted poster. "I wanted those two to be safe, so if it was rude to call Drowzee out like that, well… I'd prefer to look like a jerk than feel like a jerk for letting two kids get kidnapped or something."

"That makes sense." Rai shifted, rolling over into a new position. "Thanks for everything today. I'm glad the brothers weren't hurt. And for saving me when I nearly drowned."

"Thanks for saving me all those other times. Too many to count really."

"Heh. Goodnight Sean."

Rai couldn't sleep. He didn't want to doubt his partner, but he had checked the outlaw notice board and later asked Dugtrio. Drowzee's poster didn't come up until after they left. There was no way Sean could have seen it.

"Goodnight Rai."

Sean couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but replay the events that led to Drowzee fleeing. No dimensional scream, acting as rashly as he did. He didn't regret saving Azurill from a traumatic event, but Drowzee had a role to play later. Sean couldn't help but worry, what he was changing with his presence, why it was changing, and what the consequences it would cause.

He believed in Rai. He wasn't so sure about himself though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit heavy near the end there I think. But important. Currently we've had multiple changes that are messing with Sean's head. Why was Skuntank there? Rai lost the Relic Fragment. They didn't find Spoink's pearl, although he still recovered it. And Drowzee escaped.
> 
> These first few chapters are going to follow the plot of sky fairly closely, but as things continue to change, the bigger it will have on what is still to come. What changes will freak Sean out in the next chapter? Hope you stick around to find out!


	4. Fracas With a Fiery Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to say more at the end.
> 
> Straight to it.

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Sean stifled a yawn as the guild gave their, soon to be routine, mornings cheers. Rai was perfectly awake, happily shouting along, Sean still disagreed with getting up so early.

" _What's so good about it?"_  he thought mutinously as Chatot dispersed the group.

Loudred and Diglett went to their normal place, Diglett quickly burying underground as Loudred boomed his unnecessarily loud voice. Sean watched with a bit of interest as Loudred hopped over to a little cove in the shadow of Croagunk's creepy shop. He couldn't spot it from where he stood, but the previous night he had seen on the way to dinner that there was a lever and pully. How Loudred opened the gateway became clear after that.

Croagunk himself moved much faster on the way to his strange shop than Sean had seen him move when dinner was called. The poisonous pokémon stroked the cauldron that laid bolted into it before moving further into the weird shop and out of sight.

The others had all already moved up to the next floor, amidst surge of chattering and multiple high-pitched 'Oh my gosh' Chatot called out. "Corphish if you will?"

Rai and Sean themselves hadn't moved yet. The rest of the guild had their assigned roles very well known, but neither of them were confident enough to presume they had a choice of what to do yet. Chatot would be the one to know.

"Hey-hey?" Corphish gave his usual verbal tick as he scuttled back over to them. "What can I do for you today?"

With a barely audible grumble, Chatot spread a wing towards the pair of feline pokémon and said. "Today I believe it would be best for Shinx and Meowth to tackle an outlaw." Rai stiffened up while Sean counted to three, he was even less content with the idea. "As I have business to attend to today, I would like you to explain the outlaw notice board to Team Ion and help them select a suitable pokémon to go after. Understood?"

"Hey-hey I hear you loud and clear." He clicked his pincers before turning to the pair with a smile. At least, as best as Sean could tell. Crustaceans, even crustacean pokémon, didn't perform the most varied of expressions. "Let's get to it right away!"

Sean and Rai exchanged a glance before nodding. Corphish gestured and turned to lead the way up to the next floor. Before they reached the incline, he paused and turned back to Chatot, interrupting him before he entered the Guildmaster's chambers. "Does this mean I get the rest of the day off?" he asked eagerly.

Chatot immediately puffed up in fury. "Absolutely NOT!" he squawked, causing Corphish to deflate. "It will be no trouble for you to do this task. Afterwards continue with your assigned job for the day. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Corphish replied glumly and Chatot nodded. He hopped off and Corphish led them to the next floor.

"Over to the left here." He pointed, and they quickly followed. Sean continued stifling yawns as they walked, but Rai was perfectly chatty this morning.

"How long have you been part of the guild?" he asked, stepping into line with Corphish. Despite his knowledge of the guild, Rai was relatively in the dark about the apprentices.

"Hey-hey, it's been about…" he paused before trailing off. Rai cocked his head as Corphish mumbled some stuff under his breath before shaking his head. Glancing around, he spotted Sunflora over at the job notice board and yelled out. "HEY-HEY SUNFLORA?"

Sean, and Rai for that matter, flinched at the volume. It wasn't as intense as Loudred, but still very close to their ears.

Sunflora, equally as loud, and three times as shrill, screamed back. "YES?"

"The guilds not that big," Sean moaned to Rai who nodded in agreement.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN THE GUILD?"

"SEVEN MONTHS!"

"HEY-HEY! THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Satisfied, he turned to the pair and answered at a reasonable volume. "Seven months."

"Cool," Rai said distantly. He rethought asking any more questions after that experience.

"Now, look at this board!" When neither feline pokémon looked, Corphish clicked a pincer threateningly. That got their attention. "Look. Here."

Rai gulped nervously as Sean's own breathing grew slightly shallower. On the outlaw notice board were, surprisingly accurate, pictures along with scrawled letters Sean still didn't know how he could understand.

With one eye squinted, Corphish aimed a pincer for a moment before firing off a very weak, highly controlled, Water Gun. It knocked a notice off without smudging a bit of it and he caught it out of the air with a dignified flourish.

"Wow," Rai said, rather impressed with the control.

"Nice work," Sean added.

"Meh." Corphish waved a pincer at their compliments, although there was an extra sparkle to his eyes as he handed over the job he had selected. "Take a read of it and tell me what you think?"

As Sean was the one with dexterity, Corphish handed it to him.

He quickly lowered it down so that Rai could read along with it. Sean read silently, although Rai still spoke out-loud.

"Help! That jerk Litleo stole my Fire Blast TM. I chased him for as long as I could, but he ran into a dungeon. Without the TM I couldn't go in. Please, could someone enter the Oran Forest and get my TM back before he uses or sells it? Thank you. Signed, Charmander."

"A Fire type?" Sean asked.

"Normal too I think," Rai added, frowning. "Litleo? Isn't there a litleo who lives in the area?"

"Hey-hey, maybe," Corphish said. "But that doesn't matter. I think this would be right to start with. Just some petty thief rather than someone intense. Like Drowzee!"

Sean and Rai reacted to that, although in different ways.

Rai cringed and grinned bashfully before saying. "Yeah. I saw what his wanted poster said. Scary stuff. Thank the legends that Sean scared him off before he took Marill or little Azurill."

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING RIGHT?"

Sean and Rai jumped, tails going rigid as Sunflora shrieked right from behind them. How she got so close without either of them noticing was not something that bothered them at the time.

"Don't do that!" Sean tried to say, but it was smothered in Sunflora's chest when she embraced him.

"Such a brave pokémon you were. Standing up to Drowzee, saving the brothers, it just makes me… EEEK!"

She swung him around, giving Sean a sensation he hadn't felt in years when he was small enough that other people could swing him around, before settling him down.

"Oh my gosh you two are going to be, like, just the best!"

"Yup-yup." Bidoof was there too and made his presence known with the last verbal tic of the trio. "I got shivers when I saw Drowzee's wanted poster. The thought that he was in Treasure Town, and nearly made off with two of our youngin's. It just makes me..." He began to shake, but it didn't seem to be out of fear. "Makes me." His voice rose to an intense crescendo, before he slumped. "Well, gosh, just relieved you stopped him."

Bidoof's little ball ears fell flat for a moment before he perked up again. "So, I'm glad we've got a couple of great new rookies in this here guild. Yup-yup, Meowth, Shinx, I think things are gonna improve with you two here."

"You… hardly know us." Sean was feeling somewhat dizzy with the praise. Part of him wanted to embrace, glorify it, even ignoring the duel shame and fear at failing to catch Drowzee as well. The rest of his apprehension was sourced in one simple matter. "You're all really nice," he said. "That's just… nice."

" _Strange,"_  Sean thought to himself, but he was far too polite to say that and changed the word before he offended someone.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to friendliness. Far from it. The overwhelming positivity and acceptance of these pokémon to effectively a total stranger was simply baffling to the former human. Even if he knew that was how it went in the game, the reality of it was still nothing but strange to him.

To Sean's surprise, Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish actually did look somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, uh…" Corphish began.

"The thing is… well, was," Bidoof mumbled.

"Like… oh my gosh. Sorry for this." Sunflora took a breath as their expressions turned guilty. Sean peaked a glance at Rai who looked back with understanding and a little pity.

"We just didn't expect a meowth to be so, well, so plum nice," Bidoof eventually said. Sean blinked, the comment not really registering with him.

"You never judge by appearances," Corphish quickly said. "But some habits and thoughts can be hard to break, hey-hey."

"And… oh gosh. Well. You're cute," Sunflora said, hoping to soften the next words with the compliment. "And meowth, well… are known to be sort of… well."

"Thieves," Bidoof said.

"Untrustworthy," Corphish said.

"Only look out for themselves," Sunflora said.

Blinking, the pieces fell together in Sean's mind and he ah'd as it all made sense.

"But we don't think that NOW!" Bidoof squeaked, suddenly panicking as he believed great offence had been imparted. Which, really, it had been.

"Exactly. You're a good guy. And hey… hey." Corphish's verbal tic wasn't easily beaten. "We liked you anyway. Someone suddenly hanging out with Rai, getting him into the guild… we, uh… couldn't help but wonder."

"Loudred especially," Sunflora said, casting a glare down through the ground. As if the intensity of her gaze could wound Loudred from this distance.

Below floors, Loudred shivered.

"He had some things to say on that first night, yup-yup." All three of them seemed to relax slightly, having someone to aim any possible anger towards.

"Yeah," Corphish agreed. "He said stuff like-"

"I get it," Sean cut him off, not wanting to hear what Loudred had to say. Even if he was somewhat surprised he didn't hear Loudred anyway.

"We really were exhausted," Rai mumbled as Sean ran a paw down his face. He touched one of the large whiskers adorning his head by accident and shivered as the sensation was unlike anything he was used to.

Taking a deep breath, Sean shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. I get it. I promise I'm not up to anything."

"Oh, we know!" Sunflora squeaked, a little too quickly to be natural.

"You're a swell guy for sure."

"Even Loudred will get it," Corphish added. "Getting an outlaw will definitely help there!"

Pushing aside the bothered feeling that Loudred distrusted him, Sean glanced back down to the notice he was still holding. "Right. That."

Rai stepped up beside him and bumped himself against Sean in a friendly gesture. "Let's bring in our first bad guy!"

Smiling weakly at him, Sean tried to summon the same enthusiasm. Failing that, he attempted righteous zeal. Neither worked to really sell it. "Yeah. Let's… rustle us up some bad pokémon."

"You'll do fine Meowth," Sunflora said, easily sensing his discomfort and being the only one blunt enough to point it out.

"Hey-hey, I wouldn't pick something you couldn't handle," Corphish said. "Go get them Meowth. Shinx too!"

"Yup-yup, you'll do great by golly. Meowth. Shinx. I'm rooting for you two."

"Thank you!" Rai grinned as he hopped from side to side. "Come on, let's get going! To the Oran Forest!"

He went to run, but remembered Sean wasn't as fast as him. Waiting politely, if impatiently, Rai watched as Sean made a complete fool of himself.

"Thank you," he said, starting off well. "And, by the way, feel free to call me Sean. It's my name and I'm fine if you'd like to use it."

He was smiling, remembering Rai's words from the two nights ago and expecting some sort of sappy, emotional, reaction. And perhaps a part of him was burning with curiosity of what the trio's name were in kind.

What he received was Sunflora falling back with a gasp, Bidoof squeaking in shock before choking and Corphish rearing back with both pincers clacking.

Sean glanced to Rai in panic and saw the shinx burying his face in his paws, unable to deal with the second-hand embarrassment.

"What did I do?"

"N-no, that's fine," Sunflora said, coming back to her feet and being the first to speak. "Um… the time. Jobs. I have to go now."

"M-m-m," Bidoof attempted before ducking down and running after her. Corphish clicked his pincers one more time before picking up on Sean's utter confusion.

Still, all he said was. "No thanks." And scuttled off without another word.

Sean turned to Rai for explanation, but the shinx was too mortified to say anything more than. "Let's get to town." And walking off without giving him time to process.

Once they had exited the guild and were alone, Sean had to ask. "What was that?"

Rai turned to him, disbelief colouring his face and voice. "You're kidding right?"

"What did I do?" Sean wasn't sure why, but he was embarrassed. He knew it was because of what he said, but the real why was a mystery to him. "You said names are a thing pokémon give to friends. I thought I was being friendly."

Rai looked him up and down for a few meters, seemingly coming to the understanding again that Sean really didn't know what he was doing in regard to social niceties.

Wetting his lips, Rai tried to gather the words to help the amnesiac understand.

" _Amnesiac is one thing,"_  Rai thought to himself.  _"But this really is just… he really wasn't a pokémon for all his life."_

Sean didn't know it, but at this moment Rai fully believed his claim of being a human once.

"What I said about names is true," Rai began, deciding to just talk and hope for the best. "You tell them to family, if they don't know already, friends. And… well… mates."

Sean nodded, feeling that awkward feeling when you are embarrassed, and your tongue feels too big in response to it. "But… I said it to all three of them. As a friendly thing. They don't think… do they?"

Rai's nose was visibly red and his obvious level of discomfort at the topic was causing newfound horror the bloom through Sean's everything.

"Telling all of them. At once. In public… that's what… uh…" with each stutter and hesitation, Sean's apprehension at what Rai had to say grew.

"Spit it out," he demanded before wilting. "Please."

"That's what night-mates do." Rai finally managed to say it. Using words that meant almost nothing to Sean.

"Huh?" He cocked his head before shaking off the weird tic. "What is a night-mate?"

"SHH! Not so loud," Rai hissed, causing Sean to flinch in surprise. His features softened, and he apologised. "Sorry. Night-mate is… how do I explain it? A pokémon who…" He was going redder again and Sean held his own paw up.

"Okay. I get it." It was almost funny how relieved Rai became at the words, once the requirement to speak was gone he relaxed.

"Yeah. Not the best thing to say to our guildmates. On our second day too…"

"Sorry," Sean drew out the word, emphasizing his regret. "Oh my god. What are they going to think of me?"

"Some awkward stuff." Rai confirmed.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What's that?" Rai said, changing the subject in a heartbeat.

"Oh, uh… just an expression."

"Okay."

They fell into silence as they walked the path to Treasure Town. Sean roiling in horror on the inside over what he had said, Rai likely not much better.

The day was lovely. The sun was shining bright and dewdrops still hung on many leaves and grass. There had been quite a storm the previous night, the rain having lulled Sean to sleep even when Rai started mumbling something.

One question remained on the tip of his tongue even as they entered the town, spoke to Duskull, waved to three separate teams and made their way to the Kecleon Market.

"No one's going to, uh…" Sean trailed off, wanting to put this delicately. "P-proposition me, are they?"

He wanted vague and meaningless platitudes that'd let him ignore the complete fool he made of himself. He wanted a blunt and honest answer that would make him coil up in disgust but at be freed in understanding. What he didn't want was for Rai to glance at him long enough to know he'd been heard, and then completely ignored.

Sean pressed a paw against his forehead as Rai went up to order what they needed for the upcoming dungeon. Even the looming threat of an outlaw seemed like small-fry compared to Sean's embarrassment.

" _I should just never speak again,"_  he thought to himself as Rai gave plastic smiles and went through the transaction emotionlessly.  _"Every time I try to something bad seems to happen."_

Rai gave him an empty smile and Sean returned it before they turned back the way they came and moves onwards. Neither spoke until they had left Treasure Town kilometres back and even then, it was Rai simply sharing apples for breakfast.

Oran Forest didn't seem so scary anymore. So that was a plus at least.

* * *

"What IS this place?" Sean growled hours later.

They had reached Oran Forest, Sean vaguely noting it was close to Apple Woods, and entered the dungeon. Whatever he was expecting, he had forgotten it in the wake of horrified shame.

Either way, Oran Forest was bizarre.

With the Beach Cave and Drenched Bluff there was a sense of order to the chaos. The waterways were always there but they were difficult for their pair to cross and were mostly ignored.

With the Oran Forest, a dungeon made from trees rather than rock walls, the path was a much more difficult thing to maintain.

There were still passageways and rooms of sorts. They were rather stunning, Twisted copses of multicoloured leaves and branches, twisting together in a beautiful display of natural engineering. Walking through a passageway was like walking through an overgrown tunnel, one where you couldn't even see the former brick and stone. This time because there weren't any.

The rooms, however, and many patches of the tightly-woven passageways led into untamed dungeon. Areas where there were even fewer rules than the ones these places scarcely obeyed in the first place.

A place where dangerous pokémon lurked and treasures unlike those that were found in the rooms could be found.

Rai had, however, strongly warned him off even considering stepping off the path.

"Places like Drenched Bluff are really only dangerous if you go deep into the dungeons, off the path and over the waterways. Until there aren't any passages anymore and only cave."

He defended them as he always did. Shocking the Bug types and odd Grass type off.

"But places like this? Forest dungeons. They are some of the most dangerous. It's a lot easier to leave the path and can be a lot more difficult to find your way back. I've lived in Treasure Town for a while now and I've heard that there are no more cases of lost pokémon in dungeons than forest dungeons because of pokémon leaving the path. So, don't do it, no matter what you see or hear."

They were at least back to speaking terms. Not that Rai was mad at him, a little upset maybe, but not anger. It had simply been awkward to talk when both knew that the only thing on the others mind was Sean's little moment at the guild, and how things were going to be when they returned.

Being in a dungeon, however, brought topics to mind that focused on the task at hand and both were happy to discuss them. Rai explained what he had bought at the Kecleon Market, having guessed that Sean hadn't been watching when he did so.

Most of it was food, along with Rawst Berry's to treat burns. They weren't nearly as blue as Sean had been led to believe, both Rawst Berry's being a nice green colour. Rai explained that they were unripe Rawst Berry's, having the same effect as the ripe ones but with a substantially better taste. Also, with a substantially higher cost, but the shinx couldn't stand bitter foods.

He hadn't bought any Oran Berry's, but the reason was perfectly clear. The dungeon was named Oran Forest for a very good reason.

Lastly, Rai had bought a Blast Seed and Sleep Seed. Citing that Sean had done well with the Sleep Seed earlier. "Plus, you need all the help you can get at this stage!"

Sean was sure he should feel offended, but he was far too relieved to experience such pettiness. He'd leave that for later when they knew each other better and were more comfortable.

They had been coming through the dungeon for hours before, finally, Rai caught something.

"Is that…?" He paused to sniff the air. "Fire?"

Sean breathed in as well. It bothered him a little that there was no real nose on his face, just a pair of slits like a reptile, almost hidden underneath his fur.

At least the trade-off came with an enhanced sense of smell. Not as well as a canine, Sean was sure, what it was interesting.

"That's smoke at least," Sean agreed and they both thought the same thing.

"Litleo."

Sean allowed Rai to take the lead for once, making sure to stick close to the far more competent member of their duo, as Rai led them down a few corridors and through three different rooms.

"Smells like he didn't go off the trail," Rai commented. "Or at least, not for long."

He slowed to a near stop and Sean slowed down with him. Both of their hearts began to pound as Rai spoke without turning back. "I think he's in the next room."

Neither of them had stopped completely, but the knowledge that a fight was coming was a little nerve-wracking.

Sean tried to psych himself up for it.  _"Come on. You actually fought Koffing and Zubat. Not well, but you did!"_  He couldn't help but note the fact that he still thought this was a dream at the time, along with the fact that they were supposed to happen. No litleo was in the games.  _"Because the pokémon hadn't been designed yet."_  Sean quickly cut that line of thought off. It made his head hurt to think any more deeply into it all.

"Okay," Rai said, turning to Sean this time to meet his eyes. "You ready to do this?"

"Sure," Sean said, throat catching as his mouth went dry. He withheld the cough and smacked his chest to try and suppress the need. "In a week. Maybe a month."

Rai gave him an odd look. "Are… can you do this?"

Sean paused, looked Rai over, saw the light shake in his back legs and the pleading look in his eyes. He sighed and gave a smile. It was small and rueful, but genuine. "Yes. I'm right here with you. Let's do this."

Rai held his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Awesome."

He turned back and they both took a breath. Rai burst into a Quick Attack, leaving Sean in the dust for a moment, entering the room with a battle-cry.

The only occupant of the room, a small tiger-like cub with a mohawk that looked like flames, started at their arrival.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, eyes tracking Rai as he moved.

"You're coming with us," Rai shouted, alerting Litleo to the fact that Sean was there too.

"Oh yeah?" Litleo hissed, mohawk actually bursting into flames as he readied his Power. "And why do you want that? Huh Shinx?"

"You know what you did," Rai growled, sparking with electricity as Sean stepped by his side. "You stole Charmander's TM. How could you do that?"

"Like he was ever going to use it," Litleo shot back. "Little coward was always moaning about being 'unworthy' for it and never trying to better himself to be 'worthy'. Frankly me taking it was a kindness, at least SOMEONE got a use out of it."

"Wait," Sean said, realising what Litleo was saying. "You already USED it?"

Litleo smirked, a cocky little thing as he reared up on his hind legs. "Yep. And if you don't want to see how it works first hand, well." He waved a paw dismissively. "Run home to Treasure Town."

Sean couldn't feel bad for Charmander for very long, he was beginning to feel sorry for himself and what was going to come.

"You mudbray's ass!" Rai yelled, metaphorically shocking both Sean and Litleo. "That's IT! You're coming back with us RIGHT. NOW."

Litleo, to his credit, recovered from his surprise at the supposedly meek and cowardly Rai's words with a growl. "You're going to have to knock me out."

And with that, he attacked.

Not wasting any time, Litleo began as he promised and drew in a deep breath before the fire on his head plumed out. He shouted out and fired a kanji-shaped bolt of flame, aiming right for Rai.

Sean scrambled out of the way as Rai ducked under the Fire Blast. Rai rushed forward, electricity bolting towards Litleo who similarly dodged the attack.

Sean couldn't help but watch the Fire Blast. There were many things he expected once it hit the dense 'wall' of the dungeon room. In its own way, a massive explosion and hole gouged out of multiple ancient trees was one of them, but he could hardly prepare himself for how real the battle just became to him.

"Holy shit," he whispered as, far more, minor explosions began ringing out from the battle. Both fire litleo and electric shinx clashed in elemental barrages.

They weren't that powerful. Minor Thundershock's and Ember's with the pair constantly slamming into each other in impromptu Tackles. Every so often, when Litleo found a reprieve, he'd charge and send a Fire Blast Rai's way.

Sean nearly fainted when he realised just how relieved he was that Rai was avoiding the attacks. The constant fire and electricity was, however, beginning to set the area on fire and Sean found that staring off into space may not be the best thing to do in the middle of a battle.

Yelping as Rai nearly hit him with a stray Thundershock, Sean set his sights on the far wall behind Litleo and made his way there as quickly, and safely, as possible. Digging through the bag without looking, looking away from the fight spelled death in his mind, he felt around for the seeds.

Sean knew that the Blast Seed was a more orange colour while the Sleep Seed was a greenish yellow. They still weren't very large, and it took time for him to find whilst in the middle of battlefield.

" _This seemed so much simpler in the games!"_  Sean thought to himself, angrily pawing through the bag. The claws came out at one point, but after getting his paw stuck three-to-many times he forcefully retracted them.

He glanced down from the war field for a moment, moving his eyes from where the pair had stopped for a moment to growl and prowl around in a circle.

"SEAN!"

Only to look up when Rai screamed his name. He looked up to see a Fire Blast heading right for him.

Sean froze.

" _I always feared that I was the kind of person to freeze up in situations like this."_  Was a distant, fleeting, thought that ran through his mind instead of moving out of the way.

Fire Blast wasn't the fastest moving attack, but the distance between Litleo and him wasn't very far anyway. Rai tried to rush forward in a Quick Attack to knock him out of the way, but Litleo had hoped for this very action and sniped Rai with an Ember attack. When Rai was down, he leaped on him all claws and fire and savaged the shinx.

Rai yelled out and fired off a Thundershock. He didn't need to aim it with Litleo right on him. The harsh electrical whine and zap did two things.

It sent Litleo flying off him, trailing smoke.

And triggered a sense of recollection in Sean.

Sean leaped to the right, narrowly avoiding being clipped by one of the arms of the Fire Blast. He was safe.

Until the Fire Blast hit the wall of trees right behind him and exploded.

Right as Sean came back to his feet with a smile, he was blown forward by the concussive force of the blast and was sent sprawling. The bag too, was flung clean from him and landed on one of the burnt-out patches.

"Sean!" Rai yelled again, dropping his concentration for a second time.

Litleo had already picked himself up. Breathing heavily, one leg going numb, and electrical burns over his body, he seemed more pissed-off than anything.

Not dropping his advantage, he breathed a concentrated Ember attack which impacted the side of Rai's head.

"Gah!" Rai fell down, clutching the side of his head.

"You did good Shinx," Litleo huffed as he stepped forward. "Better than I ever would have thought. Guess you ARE Luxray's kit. But you're not good enough."

This is where Sean knew he was to get up and say something meaningful and profound. Dazed from the double impact, he could barely stand without wobbling.

"Hashamuh," he warbled before frowning.  _"That's not right. Try again."_

"Noo…no-no-no." He waggled a paw as if drunk before pointing an accusing claw at Litleo. "WRONG!"

Then he fell down again.

"I didn't hit him  _that_  hard… or at all really," Litleo mumbled, confused by the display. "Anyway. Oh." He saw that Rai had stood back up. "Fu-"

Rai used Thundershock!

A critical hit!

"AaaahhhAAAAHHHHHH." Litleo howled as Rai put all the effort he could into the attack.

Sparking with electricity, Litleo wobbled on all fours. Twitching from the residual electricity he crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah!" Sean cheered from the ground. He forced himself back to his feet, noted that he really didn't feel THAT bad, and repeated. "Yeah! Rai you did it!"

Breathing heavily, sweating, and burned Rai turned to Sean with the second-biggest smile he'd seen him war. "I DID IT?!"

"Nope."

Team Ion's faces fell, barely having time to turn to Litleo before he hit Rai with a Fire Blast.

Rai was blasted back with a tiny cry, sending skidding along the leaves and dirt until he rolled to a stop, smoking.

"RAI!" Sean screamed, but didn't drop his attention from Litleo for more than a split moment. He already began to dodge as he turned back, leaping to the side and landing on all fours to avoid a second Fire Blast.

" _How many of those can he DO?"_  Sean thought to himself as he raced around, avoiding Ember's and Fire Blast's.

Panicking he tried to dig a paw into the Treasure Bag but was reminded it wasn't there anymore. It was beyond his grasp, being unfortunately close to Litleo.

"Coward!" Litleo roared, firing fire with every breath. "Stop dodging and FIGHT ME."

"No thank you," Sean replied, having fallen into complete panic mode and all the unthought-out comments that came with it. "Throw yourself into a river."

"I HATE water," Litleo growled before deciding ranged wasn't cutting it and rushing forward.

"That's the POOOIIIINT!" Sean froze on that word as he began running for his life, jumping and zigzagging with every few steps. More than a few Ember attacks made contact with his back and legs and one well-aimed Fire Blast knocked him off his feet. But nothing severe made full contact and the energy of the flight-or-flight reaction was full in effect.

It couldn't last forever, though, and Sean was coming to realise that while this new body may be bestial and far more fit than his previous body, endurance running was not something felines, or feline pokémon for that matter, were known for.

One perk of humanity he never thought he'd miss.

Thankfully it also meant that Litleo was suffering a similar fate. Both of them panting for breath, and body temperature, Sean finally saw his out. Rai wasn't back up yet, such a fact haunted his thoughts even as he gave an endless internal scream, but perhaps he didn't need to be.

He'd done his job.

Not stopping yet, Sean threw out an arm and grabbed the Treasure Bag in one swing. It was still in one piece, having been spared from the heat of the earlier explosion. Everything had been jumbled, but for once the chaos worked in Sean's favour.

Or perhaps immediate need did.

Either way he found the Blast Seed in moments. He ran for a few seconds more, not having the willpower to turn to fight right away, but his legs were burning, not just from being set on fire, his lungs were burning, not just from inhaling ash, everything was burning. Mostly from the exertion, but a little from being set alight.

Planting a foot, and extending those claws, Sean came to a stop and spun on Litleo. "HA!" Sean yelled victoriously and threw the Blast Seed with all his might at the unprepared Litleo.

Unprepared for defiance due to the Fire Blast he had already sent.

The seed hit the Blast Seed in mid-air and the explosion from the seed managed to cause enough push to detonate the Fire Blast as well, sending a ripple of painfully hot air across Sean's face. The Blast Seed was nowhere near close enough to do anything than ruffle Litleo's fur.

"You're kidding," he groaned. Litleo had paused when Sean turned as well, but a smirk was relighting his face.

"You're only weapon I guess?" It was not a question. Not really.

"I have MORE!" Sean threatened, paw digging into the bag dangerously. He didn't pull anything out and Litleo laughed.

"Coward and an attempted liar. Well, I mean you ARE a meowth, so what was I expecting?"

The dig at his, current, species touched a nerve Sean didn't know he had. Having only been developed today such a lack of knowledge was expected.

It reminded him, despite the danger, despite the battle, of the embarrassment he faced earlier that day. Already seeming like so long ago, and yet nowhere near far enough. It reminded him of the comments Sunflora, Corphish, and Bidoof made as they realised what they were saying may be offensive but unable to word things in a less cruel manner.

Sean thought of Rai, down, hurt, possibly if not likely unconscious.

Sean grew angry.

"You're right actually," Sean said, letting the bag fall to the floor, paw clenched around the object he had hidden away. "I AM a coward. More than Rai for sure." His face was feeling redder than he'd ever felt it. Even if the fur would hide the angry flush he was sporting. "Liar is also correct. You know what else I am?"

Litleo had paused, graciously enough, to let him speak. Such a thing would mystify Sean in times to come. The politeness of many strange situations.

"Beaten?" Litleo said, snapping his teeth.

"Nope." Sean popped the P before running forward with all the speed he could manage. Litleo started in surprise before firing an Ember, not having the time to try a Fire Blast. Sean covered his face with his other arm and ran through it. He'd experienced embers before. None as focused or painful as this, but he didn't let them stop him.

Sean got a view of Litleo's snarl before he punched him in the face. The mouth specifically, with the paw holding the Sleep Seed. Forcing it into the litleo's mouth, he felt bones pop in his wrist as Litleo's head was knocked back from the force of it.

With the claws of his other hand, the arm that was blackened with now-burnt fur, he slashed Litleo across the throat with claws that glinted with black.

To his distant, angry, surprise he didn't draw blood, but the hit was still severe.

The Sleep Seed took effect, cutting short Litleo's pained yowl, and he fell down. Asleep.

Panting angrily, Sean raised a foot to stomp down. But hesitated. The anger didn't rush out and leave him, but the sudden clear-minded bloodlust had. He lowered his foot before stumbling back.

Not finishing his attempt at a badass boast moment, even to an unconscious opponent, Sean turned back and rushed to Rai's side. He grabbed the Treasure Bag again as he did so and fished out an Oran Berry.

"Rai?" He knelt by the shinx's side and gently shook him. He received a groan in response and was relieved to see he was still somewhat conscious. "Here." He held out the berry. To no response.

"Right," Sean mumbled to himself, he pulled the berry back and cut into it with his claws, not noticing how the juice stung his paws or how sticky it made them. He brought the smaller chunks to Rai's mouth and slowly stroked his side, where there was less burn. "This'll help," he coaxed and soon Rai took a nibble.

He remained kneeling by Rai's side, glancing back to Litleo every few seconds, until the shinx had eaten three Oran Berry's.

"Ugh," Rai groaned and came to his feet. "That was unpleasant."

"Sorry my ha-paws," Sean corrected. "Taste so bad."

"Not that," Rai said, before glancing to Sean's face. "Right. Joke."

"You're a bit knocked about, I can't blame you for being a little slow."

"Ow." Rai whimpered as everything ached. "What happened to…! His eyes fell on Litleo, conked out and laying completely unconscious. "You beat… you… beat HIM?!"

"Haha, no." Sean's face fell completely flat as he said that. "I forced a Sleep Seed down his throat. He'll probably wake up soon."

As if cursing the devil, Litleo's eyes began fluttering and he groaned.

"Quick!" Sean yelped, scrambling back as if that'd help. "Take him out!"

"Wha?" Was all Litleo managed to say before a bolt of electricity brightened the room and knocked his lights out.

Team Ion sighed in relief when Litleo crumpled, not getting back up this time. Both of them still watched him carefully as they approached, Rai leading the way. He nudged, kicked really, Litleo a few times before nodding. "He's down."

"Alright then," Sean beamed, feeling immense relief wash over him. He looked over Litleo for a moment before realising. "How are we going to get him back?"

"Carry him I guess," Rai answered, looking over the vague acquaintance he defeated.

"Joy," Sean deadpanned before looking around. His eyes fell on the far side of the room, where Litleo had been camping as they entered, and wandered over there.

"Hey," he called, catching Rai's attention. "Is this a TM?"

He knew it was. But Rai didn't know that he knew.

Holding up the strange disk, Sean felt an overwhelming feeling of nothing from it. He wasn't sure if he should feel anything, but some sense on his paws seemed to think he did. The paradoxical feeling of something nothing faded as he thought about it and he soon put it out of mind.

"Yep." Rai nodded from Litleo's side. "Too bad it's been used. They only get one use out of them."

Sean looked down to the blank disk in his paws and wondered how on earth, or wherever he was, something like this worked. He had assumed it was a game mechanic. The reality of its existence made him distantly uncomfortable.

"Help him onto my back," Rai called, and Sean quickly re-joined him.

Before grabbing onto the formally-conscious-and-irate-Fire-pokémon Sean had to make something known. "Aren't we just supposed to get the TM back?" he asked, looking down to the disk he still held. "I mean. He was an asshole, but are we really taking Litleo to the police?"

"He won't get in any real trouble for this. Even if he did use it." Rai sent another dark look down at Litleo. "But we can't leave him in here! In this state he may not be able to get out before… well, you know."

Sean did know. However, second-handed. And so, he agreed with Rai's decision. "Good thinking. I'd hate to leave him in here."

Dragging him out wasn't the most pleasant thought. Even if Rai was the one doing it. But no part of Sean, however vindictive, would have agreed with leaving Litleo in here.

Hoisting the dead-weight of an unconscious litleo onto a shinx's back. One of the many things he never thought he'd do, Sean positioned Litleo as best as he could before nodding to Shinx.

"Thanks for the Oran Berry's," Rai said as he began to drag himself and his load forward. "You didn't need to give me THAT many. I feel better than I did before the battle, besides the pain."

"It's Oran Forest," Sean defended, shrugging and picking up another berry from the ground. "See. They're everywhere."

Smiling, Rai shook his head in bemusement. "You got me there. But you can't do that every time I get hurt. Unless I really need it."

"How will I know if you need it?" Sean shot back. "Especially if you're going to act like you aren't as hurt as you really are."

He meant it to be playful, but Rai cringed at his words nonetheless.

This time Sean did not withhold the audible sigh as he once again said something to ruin the conversation.

He also decided to point it out this time. "Sorry, by the way." Rai looked back to him, genuine confusion on his face. "I'm always saying or doing something that makes you turn away, or cringe, or absolutely embarrass you. Every time we talk I seem to do it somehow."

"That's not true!" Rai immediately said, almost hopping before remembering he had cargo. "It's not you. It's me."

Sean laughed at that. Not mocking, actual laughter. "Never thought I'd hear that," he chuckled. "But it IS me," he continued, smiling ruefully. "Even if it's, well, you're issue, I'm the one who keeps trampling over sore spots or awkward things. I made everyone think I was a whore today!"

Rai squeaked and nearly dropped Litleo. "I  _thought_  we weren't going to talk about this morning. At all. Ever. And don't say… that word. AND," he emphasized the word when Sean went to speak. "What do you mean 'everyone'?"

"I said it in front of Sunflora," Sean answered, deadpan and completely honest. "Does she NOT seem like the kind of person who would gossip that? Even accidentally. Even just speaking to Corphish or Bidoof, but, like, really loudly?"

Rai grew more and more wilted the longer Sean spoke and they both felt bad.

"Th-that's a good point actually," Rai admitted before shifting sharply, shifting Litleo back into a more stable position.

"I'm so embarrassed about it," Sean admitted. Part of him didn't want to speak of it, hope it'd be never brought up ever. At all. In all time. But a different part of him didn't mind making a bit of fun about himself, and another part of him just welcomed being able to talk to Rai.

He decided to listen to that last part.

"Did you see their faces? I mean wow." Sean laughed but Rai was blushing again. He almost stopped and apologised for clearly ruining it again, but Rai actually gave him a small, teasing, smile.

"Not really," he admitted. "I was kind of burying my face below level. Just the second-hand embarrassment was painful."

"I can assure you," Sean promised. "The full embarrassment once I realised what I said was just as bad."

"I would have thought it was worse?"

"Nah." Sean shrugged. "I don't know how you were feeling exactly. And, really, it WAS funny. Horrifying, socially isolating, probably going to have… uncomfortable moments to come. But we'll laugh about it!" To prove it Sean laughed. It was fake, but it wasn't meant to sound real.

"You're…" Rai trailed off, small smile on his face. "Very optimistic."

"What can I say?" Sean shrugged, it was true after all. "It's much more pleasant to see the good. Plus." He winked. "When you know exactly how to see the bad, it becomes a lot easier to figure out the good. Even if it's just a future thing."

"Wise… I think?"

"Not old enough," Sean said. "Unless you are calling me old in which how dare you!"

"I'm not saying that!" Rai yelped.

Sean paused, sighed, and apologised. "See. I do it every time." Shaking his head, he let the conversation die off. They walked in silence, not being bothered by feral monsters in the slightest.

Sean decided the Oran Forest smelled very nice.

"A lot of what I say is meant to be joking-like," Sean eventually said, rubbing an arm uncomfortably. Then from pain when he was reminded what a number Litleo did to him. Glaring briefly at the unconscious Fire type, he continued. "I really don't mean to bring up uncomfortable stuff for you, or mean it if I say something… short? Rude. Just. What I'm saying is, I don't care if you WERE calling me old. I know you weren't, and even if you were, me saying 'how dare you' is meant… playfully I guess is the word."

"I see." Rai nodded. He didn't completely, but he was getting the gist of what Sean was saying. "I guess I'm not used to someone who doesn't say exactly what they mean all the time."

"Are all pokémon really that honest?" Sean asked.

"Yeah…" Rai nodded before frowning. "No. Most pokémon are; you can be sure that your friend or neighbour means what they are saying. It's kind of what keeps communities together, since outside of towns and such can be really lawless." Rai shook his head. "Are humans really so… dishonest isn't the word I want to use."

"But it fits." Sean nodded. "I… I guess. Sort of? Not to sound bad or anything, but most humans will speak white lies, just little things, day-to-day. There's also sarcasm. Don't you have that?"

"Certainly." Rai nodded, and Sean relaxed. "But it's generally thieves and other lowlifes that use it."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Look I trust you." Rai turned to meet his eyes and Sean knew, even without the previous information on honesty, that Rai was telling the truth. "I also trust what you say. So, it is a bit weird to try and figure out what you are saying truthfully and what you mean as… a joke."

Sean nodded, this was just more things he knew he needed to learn if he wanted to survive here.

"This world is so strange," Sean said, completely honestly. "I'm serious there. It's nothing like I ever could have imagined." Sean smiled, a tiny bit of self-loathing fell into his face.  _"That's a lie. Not a complete one, I knew mechanically what this is. Culturally? Never would have seen this coming."_

"I think your world would be strange," Rai responded, sticking his tongue out. "I can't imagine trying to get around there… so I guess this is really hard for you huh?"

Caught a little off guard, Sean nodded. "I've only been here, what three days? I've already made a complete fool of myself in front of the guild and barely know how to talk to anyone besides you. I'm not even used to fighting. Like this, or at all really. You'd almost do better without me."

"No, I wouldn't." Rai rolled his eyes. "We already had the sell-loathing conversation. I wouldn't have been able to knock Litleo out without you. I'd be unconscious, lost in a dungeon. Maybe he'd help me. Maybe he wouldn't. I wouldn't even be here without you. Stop putting yourself down."

"I said almost," Sean pointed out but received a flat stare-back from Rai. "…Alright. Alright. Jeez, I hear you. I'm awesome. I'm amazing. Best explorer ever, and he's chatting your ear off awkwardly right in front of you!"

"I wouldn't say 'best'," Rai said, smirking. Sean fluffed up a bit, then noticed the fur and began patting it down awkwardly.

"That's also weird. Having fur. Claws." Shivering he flicked his tail and noticed it. "Tail." They walked further in a comfortable silence before Sean said. "Wigglytuff though. Best explorer, right?"

"Maybe," Rai replied, smiling vaguely.

That, caught Sean off guard. "Maybe? Who else? Team Ch." He cut himself off right there, almost saying Team Charm. It wouldn't do to let slip something he, might, shouldn't know. "Chargelight?"

"Chargelight?" Rai replied. "Who are they?"

"No idea.," Sean answered, honestly. "Made up a name in hopes of getting a winner."

"That what you do for our name?" Rai grinned and before Sean fluffed up again, he answered the question. "Wigglytuff is definitely one of the best explorers ever. But he's mostly retired now. There are some teams which each could be the best explorer team, but I think the best current explorer works all alone."

Sean suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu, and along with it a sinking feeling.  _"Oh right."_

"Dusknoir!" Rai said, utterly beaming upon saying the name. "He's this AMAZING explorer that appeared out of nowhere about five months ago. In that time, he's tackled some of the most remote dungeons on the continent, found like seven new ones, and defeated a few of the baddest bad guys around and brought them to justice." Speaking of Dusknoir seemed to open the floodgates and Rai continued gushing.

"He became really legendary when he, singlehandedly, saved an entire village that had been swallowed by a dungeon. Saving hundreds of pokémon before the dungeon could claim them. Dusknoir is easily the greatest one-pokémon-team out there. I'd like nothing more than to meet him one day and say thank you."

"Thank you?" Sean asked, deciding that was the most pertinent thing to focus on. "For what?"

Blushing slightly, realising he went a little too far into fanboy mode, Rai explained. "A… a month or so ago I lost hope I'd ever be an explorer," Rai admitted, looking very uncomfortable. "I just didn't think I could ever get the courage to even apply. No one thought I could do it either. I mean, the pokémon in and around Treasure Town who did know me were nice about it, but I know none of them ever thought I'd ever gather the nerve to even try to go through with it."

He sighed sadly. "I'm sure there are plenty who think I'm going to drop out as well. I won't. Not ever! Not when I have Dusknoir to meet and live up to! It was him who made me believe I could do it. When I learned about the village he saved, all by himself, it made me want to meet him all the more. And I'd never be able to do it, especially as anything more than just a nameless fan, if I didn't become an explorer just like him!"

Sean felt somewhat awed at that. He knew, subjectively, that the partner, Rai, looked up to Dusknoir. Never truly why though. Not in this detail.

Swallowing slightly, he nodded, shoving away the dark voice that spoke of Dusknoir's true intentions. What that meant for the future. What it meant for Sean himself. "He sounds amazing," he said, receiving a beam and a nod from Rai. "We'll definitely meet him one day."

It was no lie.

* * *

"But unfortunately, he'd already used the TM."

Rai was explaining to a crestfallen Charmander at the guild. He had received word his job had been achieved but was forewarned there was bad news. "He wasn't easy to fight with Fire Blast, but we thought we'd bring it back anyway. Sorry."

Sniffling slightly, the Charmander swayed his tail, staring at the TM. "I guess it's what I get for not going through with it," he sighed and forced a smile. "Thank you anyway."

Sean had watched enough. There were few things more heartbreaking than watching a Charmander hold back tears. He knew one of those things would be the Charmander actually crying. He spoke something that had been on his mind, but wasn't able to confirm beforehand.

"It might not be useless," he said before he could think otherwise. Charmander's watery eyes turned to him, but there was a spark of hope there. "Since the TM is intact, if you find a pokémon that can use Recycle they should be able to restore it to a working Fire Blast."

"Really!" Charmander gasped.

"Yes, really," Chatot's, thankfully welcome, voice squawked and the three of them turned to see the bird hopping his way over to them. "There are none in Treasure Town that I know of however. But it is possible."

Charmander seemed unperturbed at that, instead just ecstatic his TM wasn't completely useless. "Oh, thank you thank you Team Ion!" he said, dancing on the spot. "Here are your rewards for a job well done."

He put down a bag and danced off. Chatot huffed in response once Charmander was gone. "Good. I thought for a moment he was going to try and stiff the guild of its reward."

Sean couldn't help but feel that Charmander would have reason not to give a reward but kept such comments to himself as Chatot handed out what Team Ion received.

"Well done you two, your first outlaw mission was a roaring success." Chatot chuckled to himself as if he spoke a grand, but polite, joke. "Your tasks are done for the day. You may relax now, but only in ways that maintain the guilds image!"

With that he hopped away, with a majority of their money.

Rai watched the bag of poké disappear with a mournful sigh. "Farewell sweet cash," he whispered before shaking it off. "We did it Sean!"

Then Rai was dancing, and Sean could only smile and wonder why dancing with socially polite but giving your name wasn't.

" _Oh well,"_  he thought to himself, catching Chimecho's eye and noticing how she turned away quickly.  _"Least we're back."_

After a quiet and uncomfortable dinner, no one besides Chatot or Wigglytuff would give more than a quick glance at Sean, they were sent to bed.

"Think it's going to be like that every day from now on?" Sean asked as they settled on the straw patches that were called beds.

"Oh, please no," Rai whimpered.

"It'll blow over," Sean said. "Optimist, remember?"

"Heh, yeah…"

Sean curled up, enjoying acting like a cat without the social judgement.

Rai came to his bed and slumped down. Chimecho had done her work for them after Chatot excused them. She hadn't looked Sean in the eyes, but she still did her work professionally. They mostly needed rest, she said.

"You know, the night before we met Sean?" Rai spoke up, bringing Sean back from drifting off to sleep. That was a plus at least, he was sleeping a little better now.

"Nope," Sean answered.

"It was stormy, just like last night was." Rai shifted, the sound easily reaching Sean's ears in the silence of the room. "After that I found you on the beach. Unconscious. I was scared, thought you were hurt or were a feral that had escaped a dungeon."

"Glad I was able to get up," Sean answered, somewhat stiffly.

"Me too," Rai agreed, trailing off. "Sean?" he asked again after a minute. "Do you remember anything yet? Besides your name and being human. It sounds like you do, at least about human stuff."

"Not… really." Sean half-lied. "Stuff about how to act is so… coded into my head that even switching bodies doesn't seem to have shifted it. For the most part," he said as he scratched behind an ear with a back foot.

"Hopefully it comes back," Rai said spiritedly. "Maybe just a little at a time. I'm sure you won't forget everything forever. It'll come back. I'm sure."

"Thanks. Eventually I'm sure."

"Well I'm bushed," Rai yawned and rolled over again. "We'll have to get up at the usual time again. Maybe this time Corphish won't pinch us."

"Somehow, I think he might avoid us tomorrow," Sean said.

"Heh… maybe. Goodnight Sean."

"Goodnight Rai."

" _I wonder how he knew about Recycle?"_  Rai wondered as he began to drift off to sleep.  _"Even I didn't know about that…"_

" _I really wish I could stop lying,"_  Sean thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable.  _"Even all the little ones. Am I never going to tell him the real truth? Could I? Something like that's too much. As if he'd even believe me anyway. Especially about Dusknoir…"_

Despite the troubled thoughts, both members of Team Ion fell to asleep soon enough. The battle of the day having drained them.

* * *

"Everything freezing like that was so strange. It made me uncomfortable, to say the least."

"The forest and everywhere else will go back to normal once the Time Gears are returned to their proper place."

"Humph. I know, I know. No need to remind  _me_."

"Remind me though. Where should we strike next?"

"Limestone Quarry. Should be the next least-protected."

"Limestone Quarry it is. Shall we set off immediately?"

"Hoo-ha-ha! You ask a question you already know the answer too. We're already on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss battle! Not Drowzee, but hopefully this was still action-packed enough!
> 
> As much as I would love to claim otherwise, I'm not the fastest writer. Some updates may take a while. I don't intend on throwing in the towel now or ever though! Also helps that I've got the whole story planned out. Some changes are going to be very fun :D


	5. Chatot and Swellow and Pidgey Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! I've made an effort here to reduce the 'filler' aspect that leads up to the next major plot point by doing some stuff with a few characters in and out of the guild. To that end, this entire chapter will be told from other characters points of view!
> 
> I've never written something like this before, so let's hope it goes well.
> 
> Also thanks to Lucky_Guardian and HawkTalonflame for your reviews :)

As the night-time guardian of the guild, and impediment of anyone wanting to sneak away in the dead of night, Chatot was always the first to awaken.

Eye's slowly sharpening from squints, he yawned out loud for a moment. It was the only time he'd allow himself to appear so common or average, when no one else was around.

Trilling slightly, he hummed a small song to himself to brighten his day and made his way down the levels of the guild.

His morning routine was always the same. Regime and order was the bedrock of civilisation, in Chatot's own opinion, and never saw fit to deviate from his way of starting the day.

"Guildmaster?" the bird pokémon called as he arrived at the large doors that heralded the personal chambers of Wigglytuff. "It is Chatot. I am entering."

He knew that he didn't really need to call out his presence. Wigglytuff was simultaneously far too informal to care and wouldn't hear him regardless. No matter what, however, it was his routine.

Pushing the doors open with a flourish, Chatot let himself bask in the memories of every apprentice the guild had ever trained. All of them, bar none, had been impressed with his capacity to open the doors so easily. Chatot would never show it in front of everyone, but he was quite proud of his power.

Hopping in, he moved past the unfortunate clutter that littered the Guildmaster's greeting area and to the end of the room where a small door laid, easily missed when Wigglytuff was in attendance.

Smiling to himself as he took in the chaos of the room, Chatot gave a gentle knock with his beak on the door. "Wigglytuff?" he asked, quietly. This was the only time he'd refer to his friend by anything less than an honorary title. It would do no good for the apprentices to believe they could speak to the Guildmaster so casually, so it was restricted to privacy. "It is Chatot. May I enter?"

His only response was a tremendous snore, so Chatot waited a moment, repeated his earlier action, and entered the room.

To those who knew Wigglytuff, which wasn't as many as one may think, Chatot was sure they would expect the Guildmaster's private quarters to be a similar reflection of his personality that his greeting room was.

Chatot was proud, although he would never reveal as such, to know he was one of the few who knew the truth.

Perhaps, actually, those beliefs would not be false. Wigglytuff's bedroom was more in-line with his personality that people would realise. It was neat and almost spartan in its bareness.

No treasures, no knickknacks or items strewn about. No food pieces or silly drawings. Wigglytuff's room was the same as the rest of the rooms in the guild. It had a bed and a window. A nice bed for sure, actual thatched straw, and a window with a curtain, but far more modest than anyone would expect of Wigglytuff.

Besides Chatot of course, but he'd never tell.

"Wigglytuff?" Chatot asked as he peaked into the room. Wigglytuff was as asleep as normal, laying on his side and snoring lightly. Shaking his head and ruffling his feathers, Chatot hopped into the room and then onto Wigglytuff.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Chatot sung, as he always did to rouse Wigglytuff, always the same song, always as embarrassing as the first time. "It's time to rouse up from your bed. There are bits and bobs to find awake. And lots of friendly friends to make."

As soon as the last word passed his beak, Wigglytuff sprung up and sent Chatot into the wall. "Friendly friends!" Wigglytuff cheered and quickly peeled Chatot off the wall to give him a hug. "Thank you for singing my wake-up song," Wigglytuff said cheerfully, he knew that Chatot liked it when things happened as they usually did.

"My pleasure sir," Chatot said dutifully. In all honesty, he really didn't mind singing Wigglytuff to sleep every night or awake every morning. It was their routine, and he liked it.

As Wigglytuff carried him out into his greeting room, Chatot pried himself from the unusually strong grip of this particular wigglytuff and asked a question. This was something a little out of routine, but it was important enough that asking it now was appropriate. Chatot was nothing if not flexible, something he was sure of.

"Have you put anymore thought into the expedition?"

Wigglytuff was humming under his breath and didn't seem to hear the question, continuing his own daily routine. Stretching, getting limber, testing his voice, but Chatot knew the Guildmaster was of a keen mind and was considering his answer carefully.

"Dunno," Wigglytuff responded, swinging into his chair with a laugh. "I think it'd be cool to search for Fogbound Lake or find what's at the end of the Sand Dune of Spirits. What do you think Chatot?"

"I think your decision will be the best for the guild," Chatot said, fluffing his feathers up. "But if you want my opinion, the mystery of the lake feels more compelling. We don't know much of anything there, the Sand Dune of Spirits, however, has its own mysteries, but we know much more about it currently."

"Mmm," Wigglytuff hummed again and began singing a little ditty under his breath. Chatot nodded, knowing the Guildmaster's mind was hard at work again. He would never presume to know truly what the Guildmaster was thinking about, such an idea was better left discarded.

"The apprentices should be rousing themselves soon," Chatot noted and looked to the door. "If I may be excused to prepare for the daily assignment?"

"Of course, Chatot," Wigglytuff said brightly. "Take all the time you need." With that he went back to humming and Chatot made his way out of the room.

Chatot didn't need much time to consider what he would brief the guild on, there was nothing particularly different from a normal day, he just had to wait for one tell-tale sign before he could really begin finding his words.

"HEY! WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

There it was. Even from the distance he had from the apprentice's rooms, Chatot cringed. Loudred was the best the guild had ever had when it came to the apprentices all arriving at the correct time, even if he had to be painful on the ears to do it.

Quickly the apprentices shuffled into the room. Loudred was unaffected by his own volume, so he was fine. Bidoof and Corphish were clearly dizzy from being in the immediate pathway of the bellow. Croagunk too stepped a little gingerly, Chatot knew only he and the Guildmaster were sharp enough to catch the tell the stoic frog gave.

Sunflora and Chimecho arrived after them, both yawning and Sunflora rubbing both of their eyes. Chatot nodded, it was always nice to see inclusiveness, Sunflora and Chimecho were friends and the Grass pokémon never made an issue of Chimecho not having any digits to rub her own eyes with. Camaraderie was greatly valued in the Wigglytuff Guild.

Diglett and Dugtrio appeared from the ground. The father and son having their own designated area of the guild to sleep in, to prevent them from tunnelling too much and damaging the structural integrity of the guild.

Lastly the newest pair of apprentices arrived. Chatot couldn't fault them for being last, still growing used to the strict training of the guild and being the farthest from the hub of the guild. Farthest from Loudred as well.

Still, as long as they arrived on time he'd never need to have words on being tardy.

Nodding as he counted everyone as having arrived, Chatot flourished a wing and announced the Guildmaster.

* * *

Corphish did his best to smile and nod along as Chatot waffled on and on and on about whatever disaster he decided was relevant for the day.

He was pretty sure Chatot was rambling on about shows or circuses or serial killers due to his constant wild expressions and flapping of wings.

It's not that he didn't want to listen, it was just that Loudred tended to leave his, Bidoof's and maybe Croagunk's ears ringing for the first half hour of the day. Sometimes longer if he was in a mood.

And maybe he didn't want to listen. Chatot would go on for hours if you let him. Thankfully he only flapped and fluffed about for about five more minutes before stopping. Everyone began to speak so he quickly added his voice into the new morning cheer that they now had to do and Wigglytuff returned to his room.

Whether the Guildmaster was awake or not was hotly debated between the apprentices. One thing they could agree on was that he could get away with it if he was.

His hearing began to return beyond the ringing to see he had asked the newbies to stay back for the moment, everyone else departed. They had been in the guild long enough that, unless they were stopped for a special task, their jobs were clear.

Loudred and Diglett usually guarded the guild. Sometimes one of them would have other matters to attend to that day and someone else would pitch in, not often though. It baffled Corphish how strong Loudred was regardless. He barely trained or battled or explored yet was without a doubt one of the strong apprentices.

Chimecho would go start attending to her stations. The medical bay, the food stocks, the team designs, she was very much the friendly helper of the guild and rarely did jobs in dungeons.

Dugtrio would probably stare out at the sea all day, it was all he seemed to do nowadays. Corphish could emphasize with him, being the only Water type pokémon in the guild, he missed the feel of the ocean some days. But one can only be asked the exact same question about water so many times before you start getting annoyed, and Dugtrio had long since passed that level.

They mostly just did the polite nod greeting nowadays.

Bidoof and Sunflora joined him as they entered the middle level of the guild. Bidoof immediately going for the normal job listings, and as Sunflora was chatting his ear off, difficult to do after a Loudred incident, she followed him.

Corphish decided he was feeling daring this day and scuttled over to the outlaw notice board instead. There wasn't much point in making a choice now, as Dugtrio still had his daily job to do, but he was fine to wait.

Chimecho came floating up before long and she smiled and said something too him, but she spoke far too softly to hear at the moment so Corphish gave his usual reply. "Hey-hey how you doing today?"

Chimecho seemed to understand, it was hard not to when you lived across from Loudred and moved off to Bidoof and Sunflora.

Corphish's hearing was almost back to normal levels when the newbies entered. Little Shinx, so meek yet determined, Corphish was very glad he had finally joined the guild. They were all rooting for him, it was hard not to know of the shinx's ambitions when he had lived in the area so long.

Even Chatot had been looking forward to him gathering the nerve. Corphish knew the bird would never admit it, but he had seen a sparkle in his eye and a chipper ring to his tone when he told everyone Shinx had finally joined the guild.

The other one though…

Meowth, Corphish refused to think of his name, was friendly enough. Maybe too friendly, considering what happened yesterday.

He wasn't one to judge, not at all, but he wasn't the most comfortable with-  _"Oh they're heading my way. They are HEADING to ME!"_

Corphish did his absolute best to appear casual, unconcerned, unjudging. Chatot would flip out tremendously if anyone treated the meowth differently for what he was. Or what lifestyle he chose to live. The bird was too concerned with being all-inclusive in Corphish's opinion.

Not judging others on the surface is one thing, it's great really. But blindly looking past how they may be acting on the excuse that it is normal for that kind of pokémon is another.

Everyone knew of Ekans. No one dared to speak of him either.

"Can we speak to you?"

It was the meowth speaking, and Corphish couldn't say no even if he was wishing he was still deaf.

"Hey-hey, what can I do for you?" That sounded right. That sounded like something he'd say if he was fine.

"About yesterday," Meowth said. Corphish would not call him Sean, even in his subconscious. "I just wanted to clear up any misunderstanding."

"No misunderstanding at all," Corphish said, clicking his pincers as that is normal corphish behaviour. "And no judgement from me either, you hear? Hey-hey."

The overuse of 'hey' would become more prevalent the more uncomfortable or nervous or stressed he was. Corphish couldn't help it, just as much as Loudred couldn't help bellowing everything he said.

"No there really was." Meowth was speaking louder this time, attracting attention from everyone, but he did seem really quite insistent so Corphish decided to listen instead of nod along. "I didn't know what saying m-my name would actually mean." He was turning away from Corphish, something the crustacean was thankful for, to address everyone else at the same time. "See I've… I've actually lost my memory."

Immediately the meowth cringed and Corphish could see why. The way he said it, the words he said, good grief they were the thinnest excuse he'd ever seen.

Still, Meowth pushed through his own realisation of what he sounded like. "I'm serious. R-Shinx found me on the beach, unconscious, and all I remember is my name."

That didn't seem like the truth. Or, at least to Corphish, not the whole truth. His eyes met Bidoof's and there was a silent moment of deliberation. Sunflora joined in on it too and they all came to a decision.

"Hey-hey, that sounds terrible."

"Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine how terrible it'd be to lose my memory!"

"Yup-yup, sounds like quite a pickle for a pokémon to fall into."

Everyone gave each other a discrete look. There, they weren't dismissing Meowth's claims, nor where they necessarily agreeing to what he said. Time would tell.

At the very least Meowth relaxed. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for freaking you all out. I'm still learning all this stuff. Again, I guess."

"Hey-hey, it's fine. We'll forget about it, leave it in the past."

"Yeah." Meowth nodded. "And, uh, don't tell anyone I said my name please? I can only imagine how awful it'd be if I got a reputation because of it."

Corphish nodded, he had no intention on every letting it get so much to his thoughts let alone to his mouth. Bidoof also nodded, although his verbal response was a bit shaky.

Sunflora though.

"Oh… gosh…" she was going red, impressive for a plant. She quickly recovered though. "You don't have a thing to fear! I promise I'll say nothing of this to anyone."

Corphish wasn't sure if pressing a claw to his face would be appropriate, it might give it away, but Meowth's expression gave him the get-go.

"You… you didn't tell anyone, already did you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"I… uh… oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh. My. GOSH!" Sunflora seemed to come apart and freaked out. "I'm so, so, so, so-so-so-so sorry. I thought that's why you told me, because everyone knows I'm the town gossip, they come to me, Sunflora, for all the latest news and guild gossip so I told them, and they probably told others and them others and oh my gosh I thought that's what you wanted! To spread the word. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!"

Screaming she ran out of the guild, repeating her tic for everyone to hear.

Meowth just stood there, frozen as if he was hit with an Ice Beam attack. Shinx was similarly frozen, Bidoof slunk away.

Corphish sighed, it came to him to return them to reality.

A quick double pinch had them yelping and then growling at him, but he clicked his pincers again and they quietened. Looking at Meowth, Corphish could see the mix of horror and humiliation and decided that it really had been an accident. He wasn't sure about no amnesia, but he could believe that Meowth really had been just trying to be friendly.

"There is just one thing you can do now, hey-hey," he said, receiving a dead-eyed glance from Meowth.

"Crawl under a rock and die?" he muttered.

"No." Corphish was a little disturbed at the response. "You're going to have to prove to everyone that you are more than the local night-mate."

"BUT I'M NOT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Meowth shrieked, comparable levels to Loudred impressively enough.

"Shh. It's something you're going to have to live with now, hey-hey," Corphish advised, he knew he was the best for the job when it came to blunt truths and plain advice. "Turn em down when they come to you, explain why, and prove yourself. It's all you can do now."

"Can't Sunflora just tell them the truth?" he muttered, wearing an impressively disgusted expression.

"She will," Corphish confirmed. "But it won't be enough. Plenty won't believe, especially if she says it's because of amnesia. Some may even think it's the move too…"

Groaning, Meowth rubbed his face with his paw, almost poking himself with a claw in the process. "Fine. Let's just get a job and be done with this horrible day."

Shinx, who was being quiet as ever, nodded and stuck close to Meowth. Corphish nodded to the pair behind their backs. They seemed good together, if that meowth got Shinx to join up and stay, Corphish wouldn't care about any doings or dealings the meowth might do. Shinx deserved a good partner, and if Meowth was that partner than everyone would respect that.

Scuttling back to the outlaw notice board, he saw that Dugtrio had done his job and began sorting through them, picking a nasty Lumineon he could bring to justice. And if he was able to go swimming in the process? All the better.

* * *

Litleo was fuming.

Enough so that actual sparks were popping off his mane as it burst into flames every few seconds. The idea. The mere concept that Shinx could beat him? Laughable.

It was a joke, all the battle they had, until the meowth decided to grow a spine. Even then, he was easily creaming the basic cat until it hit him in the face with a Sleep Seed.

The type of cowardly move he should have expected, what meowth would ever fight head-on-head without something hidden in its paw?

The pair had embarrassed him terribly. Not only beating in in a battle, but even dragged him back to town. Him? He was no outlaw, they didn't even seem to think of Officer Magnezone, no they brought him back because they were too noble to leave him in the dungeon.

Litleo laughed at that. A noble meowth. Noble shinx for that matter. The only noble around here was Litleo himself.

It just added insult to, very literal, injury. They brought him to Chimecho who basically just gave him a common Oran Berry and then threw him out of the guild. Not like he wanted to stay there anyway but having to drag himself home was a little harder on him then he would have liked.

Didn't help all the pokémon giving him dirty looks. Him. Litleo. For what? Using a powerful item that deserved to be used? Needed really. That Fire Blast was better for no other pokémon than he himself, Charmander should have thanked him for at least using it. It certainly made him stronger, and they couldn't take the move from him now.

Still. There was a blow to his pride that needed to be sated. So, he waited, early in the day despite his injuries, for the pair to emerge.

The annoying Sunflora and stupid Bidoof exited first, the flower seemingly distressed about something. That was something amusing at least.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for the pair to emerge. Meowth looking most dissatisfied with the day, good, and Shinx seeming like himself. Meek and quiet. Also good, but could be better.

He waited until they had stepped past the bush he hid himself in and began descending the annoyingly long steps down to the crossroads.

Now was his time. He considered pouncing, tackling them down the stairs, that'd teach them a lesson. But Litleo rethought it when he noted that he'd fall as well, and he wasn't fully recovered from yesterday. His ribs still hurt, and fire was not the easiest to channel.

So instead he followed, stalking them quietly as they walked in silence. There seemed to be an awkward air about them, that was interesting.

"Trouble in paradise?" he couldn't help but say. It alerted them to his presence, but it was too good to pass up saying.

"YOU!" Shinx growled, switching from meek to fierce in an instant. It was almost impressive. "What are you doing here?"

Litleo noted how Meowth took a careful and measured step back, leaving Shinx slightly closer to him in case of attack. Coward, just as he knew already.

"Just wanted a chat," Litleo said. He wasn't lying either, it'd be idiocy to actually attack them here. That'd get him branded as an outlaw for certain.

"We don't want to talk to you," Shinx said and Litleo looked to Meowth.

"We? Or are you putting words in Meowth's mouth here?" He smirked as it immediately caused a reaction, Shinx's fierceness crumbled like the mask of sand it was and he glanced worriedly to Meowth.

"That's not true is it?" he asked, all adorably concerned he may offend someone. "I haven't been talking for you, have I?"

"Uh…" Meowth hesitated, perfect. He quickly said. "A little, but nothing I wouldn't say anyway!" Shinx mulled the words over, but Litleo could see that the damage had been done. He wouldn't be talking much today, but this shame wasn't enough.

"So Meowth was it?" he asked, stepping closer and smiling as the pair took a step back. "Walk with me. I want to talk."

Litleo stepped past them, tail pointed and proud, and stepped a few steps down before pausing to look up. "Really? You're going to be this rude when I've come just wanting to talk?"

Meowth was hesitating. Whether it was an act or if he was genuinely concerned about being rude was up to opinion. Either way, he glanced to Shinx before shaking his head. "Whatever you want to talk about you can talk with both of us."

Litleo found it cute, really. Meowth gave himself a little nod, clearly satisfied that he'd said the correct thing to minimize whatever harm he thought could be caused. Litleo was far too intelligent for this pair, either going with him would hurt Shinx's precious feelings, or saying this in front of him would hurt. Either way, he'd leave this conversation feeling better.

"Just wanted to give you a little warning is all," Litleo said, cupping a paw to his mouth as if this was a secret. Meowth narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Shinx. "Just about Shinx here. He's got a few issues is all and I don't want to see a fellow feline hurt."

Meowth was now frowning in confusion, doubt. Perfect. Shinx was, of course, experiencing a much more amusing reaction. A combination of anger and terror and he tried to say something. Litleo spoke over him with his far stronger voice.

"He's known as a really unreliable pokémon in these parts. Can never muster courage to stand up for himself and tends to drag anyone who feels sorry for him down until they get rid of him. You seem like a good pokémon, but you're only going to get yourself hurt with this pity. That's all, I'm going to walk through the Apple Woods for the day."

With that Litleo turned around and began walking off. He didn't need to remain there to savour the response, although he wanted to. Such pettiness was beyond him, he revealed the truth and hopefully Meowth would take this advice. If it made him feel good, that was just a by-product of it all.

* * *

Swellow was having an off day.

This would have bothered him just on principal, but worse of all he couldn't figure out why. Wurmple had been acting strangely around him ever since they decided to make an exploration team together.

Was it because they were hobbyists? Neither member of Team Tasty thought they were quite cut out for Wigglytuff's Guild, nor the infamous taxing of the rewards the apprentices went through.

So, they would go out together, each day, sometimes just to explore randomly, sometimes they'd take a job. They only had done one outlaw task, and one was enough for both of them.

The day was shining, but not too hot, everyone was pleased with the weather, it should be a great day for spending time with a friend and helping others.

Except Wurmple was so twitchy around him.

The only time he brightened up was when another pokémon, or better yet another team, came up to talk to them. Swellow didn't like to think about it, but he was beginning to get worried that Wurmple regretted teaming up with him.

Would he be happier on another team?

Swellow was quite happy with their little two-pokémon team. He loved exploring with Wurmple. The little Bug type was so meek, but when it came to battle he was almost comically strong. He used String Shot like it was an art, combining it into brutally hard Tackle's or a slamming Poison Sting. He had beaten many enemies Swellow had no idea on what to do.

He was his most valuable partner and he didn't want to lose him.

So, when a pair of pokémon approached them, Swellow tried to keep the conversation civil. Wurmple relaxed when someone else came up to them, so if it was just a social thing then he'd feed that hunger.

" _Those are some good words,"_  Swellow thought.  _"I should remember them to reassure Wurmple later."_

The pair were the newcomers to the Wigglytuff Guild, although everyone knew Shinx. The meowth was someone knew, Swellow had seen him around yesterday but they hadn't spoken.

Wurmple and Meowth immediately began a discussion, speaking lowly and privately. Whatever they wanted to talk about, it seemed perhaps it wasn't Swellow's business?

Shinx though. He'd seen Shinx happier than ever just yesterday, still beaming off finally joining the guild. Today though, today he looked very unhappy.

It seems misery would have company on this beautiful, terrible, day.

"What's eating you?" Swellow asked, perhaps a little too loudly as he noticed Wurmple flinch.

"Oh, nothing." Shinx's expression immediately brightened up. Way too obvious.

"Come on Shinx, you really are a bad liar." It was true, the meek thing was terrible at being dishonest, probably in fear it'd upset someone. Swellow thought he was a little too worried about other pokémon's thoughts and feelings, it was easier to go with the wind in his mind.

"I… just had a bad start to the day," Shinx admitted, scuffing the ground with one of his back legs. "On two different accounts. Bad news, then Litleo showed up and said some mean things."

Ah Litleo. The Fire type cub pokémon had been in the area for a while. A few years or so. And he really did seem to love antagonizing Shinx, feline pokémon issues maybe?

"Maybe you should challenge him to a battle?" Was Swellow's suggestion. Things tended to be worked out in a battle, win or lose. If anything, it might help raise Litleo's respect of Shinx.

"I battled him yesterday," Shinx said, mouth pulling into a grimace. "He stole Charmander's Fire Blast TM and used it. Sh-Meowth and I had to fight him in the Oran Forest to get it back."

"Did you win?" Swellow cocked his head, he hadn't heard no gossip about Litleo becoming a thief. Sunflora might be a little distracted perhaps.

"Yes!" Shinx insisted. "He was tough but Meowth and I took him down. I think it's just made him hate me more though."

He was looking down and Swellow wasn't sure what to do. He had exhausted his wisdom with the battle suggestion.

"There-there," he said, patting Shinx with a wing. "Whatever he said can't be that bad. And even if it was, you've still got your partner here!"

Meowth was still chatting with Wurmple and they both perked up when he pointed the wing to them. "So, no need to worry!"

"Yeah… thanks." Swellow wasn't sure if he really helped, but Shinx didn't sound quite as despondent as earlier. Satisfied with his good deed for the day, he waited until Shinx and Meowth had left them to hop over to Wurmple.

"I'm feeling hungry today," he said brightly, thinking of the dungeon Shinx had mentioned. "We should go to the Oran Forest! Or even Apple Woods. Which do you feel like today?"

"O-Oran," Wheedle said. He was all stuttery and twitchy again. It did concern Swellow, but just talking to Wumade his day feel brighter, he could only hope that his own communication helped Wurmple.

"Well let's go! Lunch isn't going to wait for us."

Wurmple joined in on his whoop with a much less enthusiastic yay, but it was something and they were off.

* * *

Pidgey's day was a bad one currently.

Yesterday hadn't been much better. The day before that she thought was the worst, it was the day she realised she couldn't get through Mt. Bristle.

Today, however, was a new low. She was so hungry. She really hoped Oddish had put out a notice for her by now or was coming to get her herself.

She was sure a wing was broken. A stupid crazy machop had Karate Chopped her out of nowhere and now she couldn't fly. All the starly roosting in this dungeon only made it worse, they could still fly.

She had given up on crying, it was a useless endeavour by now, and just focused on trying to get to the top. She wouldn't even look for the legendary treasure if that was the price, she just wanted to get out of the dungeon alive.

"-nother thing, he's an asshole. I know he's an asshole, you know he's an asshole, he's just angry because we beat him."

Pidgey felt hope sore into her heart.

"This isn't like the conversation we had on who's the most useless. He's right, others have tried to help me before, but they always had to leave eventually."

She immediately began yelling out, those were definitely at least a pair of adventurers. Maybe even there for her. "Hey? HEY? HELP ME PLEASE."

"I'm not going to leave. Where would I even- what was that?"

"I think. Pidgey?"

Relief almost brought her to tears as she replied. "Yes. Please help me."

The scurrying of limbs grew closer and closer and eventually a head poked into the small room she had been resting in. It was a shinx, he was quickly followed by a meowth.

"We're Team Ion, we're here to rescue you," Shinx said brightly and Pidgey did start crying from relief. She didn't even care it was a pair of feline pokémon, they were here to help, they wouldn't eat her. Especially not the shinx she knew of, assuming this was him.

They placed her in the Treasure Bag they had as fortunate members of Wigglytuff's Guild and moved with all haste to the top. Pidgey fell asleep halfway through, exhausted from her struggles up to this point.

She fell asleep to the tense conversation the pair had continued after making sure she was alright.

It was an interesting dream that's for sure.

* * *

Chatot was perturbed.

Something was off with the apprentices and he couldn't fathom what it was. Even with his keen ear and intelligent grasp on social politics, he couldn't quite be sure.

Sunflora wasn't talking. That was strange in of itself.

Bidoof was blushing each time he glanced to the right.

Corphish was there as always.

Loudred and Diglett had acted perfectly normal throughout the day, and Chimecho herself seemed fine.

The Guildmaster was the Guildmaster, nothing different to say there.

Croagunk was smiling in a vaguely unsettling way, but that was also common, so he was sure that wasn't the problem.

Shinx and Meowth. He had a feeling they were the guilty party here. Meowth seemed irritated today, acting perfectly polite, too polite, and quite distant from anyone who tried to talk to him. Which wasn't really anyone. Chatot disapproved, he thought better of the apprentices to judge on appearances, but perhaps Meowth had done something?

No. Chatot wouldn't consider it, just because he was a meowth didn't mean he was up to something or the problem maker.

Although Shinx didn't seem the type himself.

He wasn't sure what had happened, and clever questions didn't seem to be his pathway in considering that no one was talking.

Chatot sent them to bed and waited until everyone had entered their rooms.

It was uncouth of him to do this, but no one would find out. As his place of sleeping was on the top floor, no one would expect him to be elsewhere in the guild.

He carefully walked, not hopped, to the doors that contained the apprentice's rooms. Listening in on the male's rooms was pointless, and the female's rooms made him uncomfortable with the act.

He knew he'd receive nothing from them anyway. The third room was his destination.

Pressing his head carefully to the door, Chatot listened intently. To his satisfaction, he could hear voices. The pair remaining up to talk was somewhat irresponsible, but Chatot wouldn't put them down for it as long as their work ethic was undisturbed.

"Rai, why does this bother you so much?" Came the meowth's voice and immediately Chatot felt uncomfortable. He'd already learned something that is given only to trustees.

"I don't know Sean. It's just every day I seem to be getting reminders about being a burden." And there it was to somehow render Chatot feeling even worse. Now he had two names that he must never let them know he knew. He wanted to pull away, but it was too late now. He may as well learn more.

"I'm sorry." Meowth, no Sean, seemed to take a moment to build a breath or bravery to say his next words. "Do you really think you're this fragile? Because you're not. Who cares what Litleo, or Corphish, or ME says."

"Words can hurt!"

"I… I know. I'm sorry. I'm just hating that every day something happens to make you miserable. I like you, you know. I hate that it's normally me who does it."

"It's just…" there was a long moment of silence, almost enough to make Chatot believe the conversation was over. "Just losing my Relic Fragment. It was everything to me, it was the only thing I had, and I just put so much of myself into it. Without I feel so much less secure, any confidence I manage to build gets knocked out of me. I don't know what I'm going to do without it. It's been only a few days and I'm this, heh, 'fragile'."

"Rai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean fragile."

"It's true though. I'm brittle, I'm breaking down every time someone says something that reminds me even a little about my past."

Chatot held himself against the door, waiting, wondering if anything else was going to be said. He was concerned, greatly, about Rai. He knew nothing of some 'Relic Fragment' but if it was important perhaps he could help find something to replace it or bolster Rai's confidence.

Actually, that last thought gave him an idea.

"I can't let this beat me," Rai said suddenly, recapturing Chatot's attention. "This is it. This is my declaration. I'm going to stop being so weak and fragile, I'm going to stop letting everything get to me so easily. I'm an apprentice in the Wigglytuff Guild! I won't let them down. I won't let you down Sean. This is it. I'm just going to have to learn to live without it."

"I'll be there for you all the time," Sean responded. "You don't have to be strong every day. When you're not, I can be the strong one. Er, emotionally at least. You're way stronger than I am everywhere else."

"I don't think you're as weak as you think you are," Rai responded, an edge of teasing entering his voice. Chatot smiled and pulled away from the door. Whatever was going on probably wasn't because of them, there might be other issues.

Still, he was proud. If the apprentices could all be so honest with themselves and vow to better themselves, he'd be a proud chatot. He'd never tell them that, of course, but he would be proud nonetheless.

For now, he had work to do. Shinx, Rai, whatever needed a confidence boost. Something to show the guild was believing in them both, something they could handle, but still be important.

He'd stay up the rest of the night pouring over maps and rumours if he had too.

Chatot was the night-time guardian of the guild, but more importantly, he was the guardian of the apprentices.

He would not fail them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, the shortest chapter overall. But not by much, just a couple hundred words.
> 
> This was fun though. Using a sort of second-person pov to tell the story of this chapter. I think it went alright? As this chapter's events were effectively going to be filler, I think this is a much more interesting way of showing it. Rai and Sean were still the centrepiece of the chapter, but their day was told through others.
> 
> I likely won't do this kind of chapter very often, takes a bit out of me to channel so many different characters, but I think it was enjoyable and I hope you enjoyed it too. Next chapter though, I have another little twist in the works ;D


	6. Exciting Exploration Escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a big one here to make up for the shortness of the last chapter, longest chapter yet! Things start to tic in this chapter.
> 
> Also to you readers and reviewers I want to thank you for your support :) makes all the writing more than worth it!

"Er… ahem."

Three days had passed since Chatot had eavesdropped on Sean and Rai. He had spent those days in deep deliberation. Several mysterious areas and dungeons had been considered, all but one had been discarded.

He was nervous about assigning this to them, the difficulty may be too much, but nothing else suitable was around. He only wished he had thought to assign them something special one day earlier, having already planned and then sent Sunflora and Loudred out on an expedition to a waterfall.

As true explorers they had discovered its secrets, and even got a dip in the Hot Springs for their trouble.

His planned assignment wasn't the only thing he was nervous about today, however.

"Everyone, listen up." The apprentices all stood at attention, picking up on the brevity of Chatot's words. It was very, very, uncommon for him to differ in how he addressed the guild each morning and even Wigglytuff was frowning. "I have an important announcement to make."

There were a few shared glances as Chatot hesitated. "Far to the northeast." The bird found his words. "And farther into its outermost reaches… there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest. In Treeshroud Forest… time has apparently stopped."

The sheer bafflement in Chatot's voice was drowned out and forgotten as the entire guild, bar Wigglytuff and Sean, all jerked back in horror.

"Huh?" Diglett was the first to speak.

"Eek! What did you SAY?" Sunflora shrieked.

"You're saying time stopped?" Corphish asked, minus his usual verbal tic.

"Yes," Chatot answered, nodding. "That is correct. Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped." Chatot shivered, he had only heard reports, but the idea was still terrible. "The clouds are motionless in the sky. Dewdrops lay suspended on leaves, waiting to drop, but never do."

Chatot shuddered and shook his head sadly. "In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped." There was a raw aspect to his voice, still stunned from shock of what he had learned, unable to understand why such a tragedy had occurred but burdened with the knowledge of how.

"T-time has stopped?" Dugtrio asked this time, all three heads blinking as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

"But," Rai spoke up. "How could something this awful happen?"

Sean stared sadly to his partner. A small frown on the shinx's face was the only notion that something was wrong, something he wasn't quite understanding. "It's unthinkable!"

"Yes," Chatot agreed. "The unthinkable has happened. Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well… it's because Treeshroud Forest was home to a Time Gear." A bad feeling swept into the stomachs of every pokémon in attendance, even Sean. "It's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was… w-was. Stolen!"

"Huh?" Bidoof gasped.

"The Time Gear was stolen?" Croagunk asked, disbelief staggering his expression. "Who would do something like that?"

"I heard it was possible." Chimecho spoke, shivering in mid-air. "But now it's really happened!"

"I don't get it though!" Loudred roared. "Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?"

For once his bellowing volume was both appropriate and helpful, working to snap everyone out of the stunned confusion the mere concept had left them in.

"Quiet everyone," Chatot hushed, for once not giving Loudred the stink eye. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. The reality is indisputable. With no guardian remaining, no one was there to prevent the gears theft. And if one Time Gear has been taken, then others may be at risk. The officer asked us as the leading guild of the Grass Continent to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters and to be notified immediately if we have any leads."

The apprentices all glanced around at the others, sharing determined nods.

"So, keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. Anything at all, even minor suspicions, even dreams or feelings you may have, anything could be possible due to the unknown nature of the Time Gears. That is all." Chatot breathed out, feeling a weight leave him as he had done his duty for the authorities. "All right everyone!" he said, far more animated than earlier. "Here's to another day of work!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled, choosing not to say hooray after such horrible news.

"Corphish, Shinx and Meowth stay behind," Chatot called before everyone could thunder out.

Corphish gave them a curious. "Hey-hey?" as he stepped into line with them but neither pokémon had an answer for him.

"You two have become quite good at your work," Chatot said to Team Ion, making Rai beam happily. "The Guildmaster and I are impressed with your defeat of Litleo as well as your work in dungeons overall. There has been no job that has proven too much for you and this is an admirable trait in a pair of apprentices."

"Thank you, sir," Sean said, unable to stop himself from smiling along with Rai. It was nice to receive a compliment, especially from the rather critical Chatot.

"So, you will now be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team!"

Rai lit up, literally sparking, with glee but he managed to restrain himself from hopping around. Sean grinned, thinking of the Waterfall Cave and how he was going to convince Rai to jump through. He was quite satisfied with the plan in mind.

"Hey-hey?" Corphish asked, reminding the pair he was there as well. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" Chatot hesitated again and the fire lit within Team Ion spluttered for a moment. "There have been some differences of opinions regarding what mission the guild is sending Team Ion on. It HAS been agreed, however, that assigning a more experienced apprentice to accompany them, assist them, but not do the work FOR them, would be beneficial to their success."

Turning back to Rai and Sean he stretched a wing to Corphish. "It has been decided that Corphish will join you on this mission. Keep in mind that this is still YOUR expedition, you cannot expect him to do the work for you and we will be speaking to Corphish later to judge a fair report on how it went."

Swallowing in relief, Rai nodded. "That's fine, that's really fine. I just can't believe we're finally doing a real mission! Where are we going, what do you need us to do?"

"Let me see your Wonder Map," he politely asked, and Sean quickly pulled the object out of the Treasure Bag. "Treasure Town is here." Chatot pointed then moved his wing, along, and along, and along. Each passing moment, the nerves grew. Finally, his wingtip came to a stop. "Here is where we want you to explore."

"That's… far," Sean said feeling his entire mouth go as dry as ash. That was not the Waterfall Cave, he was certain of it.

"This dungeon is known as the Boulder Quarry," Chatot explained. "Within it is claims of a grand treasure, but no one has ever managed to find it. There is a puzzle to it, a circular issue with a right and left path that no pokémon has apparently solved. As apprentices of the Wigglytuff's Guild, we expect you to discern the mystery and find the treasure. Failure will be not taken lightly."

Sean and Rai exchanged a nervous glance, this was not what either of them had really expected.

"That is a far distance for a pair of newbies, hey-hey," Corphish commented and Chatot nodded.

"Indeed. Normally you would need to pass through at least one other dungeon to even reach the Boulder Quarry, however to alleviate the pressure of making it there, Wigglytuff's Guild has called in a favour and acquired a Teleporter to move you straight to the entrance and to retrieve you when you are finished."

Corphish and Rai started at that, Sean was simply curious.

"T-Teleporter?" Corphish gasped.

"For US?" Rai squeaked.

"Yes," Chatot drawled, looking down his beak at them. "As you could perhaps tell, this is normally expensive, and we used a favour to get this for you, so we are expecting great things from the pair of you. You too Corphish, this will not be easy, likely not even for you."

Rai looked spooked, so Sean put a gentle paw on his back and he relaxed. Taking a breath, he nodded firmly to Chatot. "Right. We will not let you down Chatot sir."

"We would not give you this mission if we believed you couldn't do it," Chatot said. "The Guildmaster himself seemed greatly positive on your chances here, it was his suggestion, do not disappoint him."

"We'll do our best," Sean and Rai said exactly together.

"Alright. Do you understand what this mission entails?" Chatot asked, just for confirmations sake. He received a positive from all three and nodded happily. "Good, you'll find Alakazam waiting at the crossroads when you're ready. I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the Boulder Quarry then."

He turned to hop away but then noticed Rai's expression. Frozen. "A-are you alright?" he asked with growing alarm as Rai began to shake.

"Y-yeah," the shinx said, tears pricking his eyes. "Just a little overwhelmed and just so happy that I'm getting given this chance." He furiously rubbed his face until it was clear of tears and turned to Sean. "Right!" He spun to Corphish. "Right! Let's do this!"

"Hey-hey, just try and stop me!"

Chatot watched them depart before breathing out a hard breath and turning to the Guildmaster. Wigglytuff smiled sadly at him and the two stood in silence, thinking of old memories.

* * *

"So Corphish?" Rai asked as the trio entered Treasure Town. "What kinds of items do you take on explorations?"

"Food is important for sure," Corphish answered. "And depending on where you go I'd suggest two to six Oran Berries as well!"

"So… six for this one?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be a tough one, so as many items as we can take should be the goal."

"I want a Blast Seed," Sean said immediately.

"Blast Seeds, Sleep Seeds, Stun Seeds. Even X-Eye Seeds!" Corphish thought for a moment before nodding. "Orbs too. Can't forget them. Any that you can pack, you never know what might come in handy at an inopportune moment."

"I haven't used an orb yet," Rai admitted, causing Sean to wonder how the objects worked. "They seemed a bit excessive, but it might have helped when we had to fight Litleo…"

The Electric -type and Water-type chatted away as Sean drifted off into his own thoughts.

" _Why not the Waterfall Cave? What changed that is causing us to go somewhere else? And where are we even going? Boulder Quarry? Is that a dungeon from the games or is everything ever going wrong?"_

Unmindful to the building panic the meowth of the group was experiencing, Rai and Corphish walked almost directly into a white, fluffy, stomach.

"Oof," Rai grunted as his head smacked into the surprisingly muscled abdomen of. "Zangoose!" Rai gasped. "Sorry for running into you like that."

Zangoose scratched the point where both pokémon had run into him with him sabre-sharp claws. "Whatever," he said to Rai, to Corphish however. "Long time no see Corphish."

Zangoose's tone brought Sean out of his reverie and the expression on his face made him uncomfortable. The other members of Team Razor Wind were wearing dark expressions themselves, calm Scyther and cheerful Sandslash were all glaring right at Corphish.

"What have you been up to?" Scyther asked, scythe arms held firmly by his sides. "Throw any other pokémon out lately?"

The other time he had seen them, Sean hadn't been bothered by Scyther. He was a gigantic insect, but overall fairly friendly. He was getting some phobic reactions with an unhappy scyther though.

"Hey-hey," Corphish said, but his eyes were cold as steel. "Not lately though. Haven't had any ruffians about for a while since."

"Ruffians, are we?" Sandslash asked, crossing his arms and showing off his own deadly claws. "What's that make you?"

"Now-now guys," Zangoose said, waving down the anger of his teammates. "Let's give little claw here a chance to speak."

"I've got nothing to say to you, hey-hey," Corphish said sharply. "Now we've got work to do."

With that he stepped past Team Razor Wind and gestured for Team Ion to follow.

"What are you hanging around with him anyway?" Zangoose asked as Corphish grew impatient. "Pretentious prick. Almost as much of a jerk as that hoity-toity Chatot."

"Shut your mouth Zangoose!" Corphish snapped, drawing some attention from other pokémon. "You won't speak of me, Chatot, or anyone else in the guild like that. Go away."

Zangoose made a dismissive noise but did jerk his head to his fellows. "Whatever. Have fun." He gave Sean and Rai an unpleasant smile before walking off with Scyther and Sandslash.

Corphish huffed but said nothing as Sean and Rai joined him. They continued walking in silence, but it could never last.

"So…" Sean drew the word out. "What was up with that?"

"Those jerks insulted the Guildmaster one to many times," Corphish said immediately. "Chatot and I had to throw them out of the guild. They clearly are still furious about it, arrogant all three of them." He turned to the pair with a dark glare in his eyes. "You want nothing to do with either of them. You hear?"

Both members of Team Ion nodded quickly, Corphish was surprisingly intimidating when worked up, and exchanged a glance when he turned away satisfied.

Little more was said as they stocked up on as many items as they could.

The day was quite busy despite the early morning. Team Ion and Team Razor Wind were not the only teams out this day and the Kecleon Market was receiving quite the boon of business.

"Hey-hey, do you have anything in storage that might help?" Corphish asked Rai as they waited in line. The ears of the shinx perked up and he brightened.

"Oh yeah, I do!" He beamed and turned to Sean. "I haven't introduced you yet to Kangaskhan. She's really nice, I think you'll like her."

"Go ahead," Corphish said, waving a claw. "I'll settle the supplies on this end. You get what you need."

Rai nodded and pulled Sean out of the line after he handed the Treasure Bag to Corphish. They walked the way they had on Sean's first day, heading in the direction of Sharpedo Bluff. Neither had gone any farther than Kecleon Market since joining the guild. It wasn't a far walk to Kangaskhan Storage, but certainly longer than Sean ever would have guessed.

"Good morning dears," Kangaskhan said to them as she spotted them coming up. "Oh! Is it Shinx? I haven't seen you in days dear." Smiling brightly, Rai trotted up to the large pokémon, Sean trailing behind.

Kangaskhan were enormous. She was thickly muscles, the pure power in her muscles barely contained by her skin, despite that she spoke with a maternal warmth that was easing to hear.

She waited on a small stand and laid out behind her was a considerable building. A warehouse was the best Sean could put into words, one that seemed to sink into the ground very quickly.

Scooping up Rai in a hug as soon as she could, Kangaskhan cooed for a moment before setting her sights on Sean. "And this must be your friend," she said, holding out another arm to grab him with. "I've heard so much about you Meowth, I've been hoping to meet you for a while now."

"Nice to meeee-" Sean squeaked as the breath was physically squeezed out of his lungs with just her affection. He realised how it was to really be small compared to someone tall and felt sudden empathy for all the people he dwarfed when he was human.

She soon set them down, Sean never more grateful for land in his life, and set her hands by her side. "Now what can I do for you. I cannot imagine this is a social visit for such exciting new apprentices of Wigglytuff such as yourselves!"

Smiling bashfully, Rai nodded. "I was hoping to get my Max Elixir and Defence Scarf from storage?"

"Of course, dear," Kangaskhan answered and turned to the door behind her. Sean noted that her pouch was empty as he regained enough oxygen to make rational thoughts again.

Kangaskhan disappeared into the complex and left the pair waiting. "She's really quick," Rai said to fill the silence. "And boasts a perfect protection record. She's never lost something, never been stolen from. No one would dare."

His expression was brighter than Sean had seen him yet. Ever since their first day there was something lacking in the shine in his eye, even when he suggested joining the guild together, the raw emotions of having lost his treasure had weighed him down. Right now, however, Rai was positively glowing, and it was making Sean happier just to see it.

"Here we are dears." Kangaskhan had already returned with the items in question. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Rai glanced to Sean inquisitively and it took him a moment to gather what he might be asking. "I've got this bow," he said, flicking the silver fabric with a claw. He was quite sure of what it was and knew that the bow was best for him now. "I can carry the Max Elixir though."

Kangaskhan handed the drink to him before picking Rai up and expertly tying the scarf around his neck. "Now you look even cuter," she laughed, scuffing Rai on the head. He made a disagreeable noise but Kangaskhan only chuckled and set him down. "Do well out there today," she said and sent them off with a smile.

"She's very nice," Sean commented as they returned to the marketplace. Rai fidgeted with the scarf and seeing his chance, added. "And you do look absolutely adorable in that."

"I'm not cute!" Rai snapped back, nose going red. "I'm not. You're the one who's cute with your bow!"

"Am I?" Sean grinned, adjusting the bow. "Why thank you, I guess it takes cute to know cute." He winked and laughed when Rai growled, running forward to dodge a pounce from the shinx.

"Get back here!" he yelled, but Sean just ran faster.

They laughed together as Rai did manage to tackle Sean but rolled off him immediately. There were a few pokémon watching, but Sean found it in him not to care. He helped Rai up and decided to care about possible social embarrassment later.

"Hey-hey, looking good," Corphish commented when he spotted them.

Rai immediately flushed. "I'm NOT cute!" he insisted, Sean snorting in amusement.

Corphish cocked his head slightly and clicked a pincer. "I didn't… anyway, you ready to go?"

"We're ready," Sean said, presenting the Max Elixir, Corphish held out the bag in response and sheepishly Sean took it. His paws were better at holding it than Corphish's pincers.

"So, who are we meeting again?" Sean asked as the trio began the walk to the crossroads.

"Chatot said a pokémon by the name of Alakazam," Corphish replied, leading the charge. "Said he used a favour for it too. Wonder what?"

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot were explorers together," Rai said cheerfully, still brimming with energy. "I'm sure they met and helped many pokémon we haven't even heard of."

"Have you heard of Alakazam then?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Rai popped the p and his overall cheerful dismissal gave Sean a laugh.

"It's difficult to tell who they may be," Corphish muttered. With a clearer voice he explained. "Without a title or anything it'd be impossible to tell who this 'Alakazam' may be. I can think of a couple of famous alakazam, and since it was a favour…"

"We'll just ask them ourselves then," Rai said and trotted forward. They exited Treasure Town and spotted their target.

Sean also noticed a small bear-like pokémon staggering about drunkenly. "Uh…" he said, realising the species of this pokémon.

"Don't mind Spinda," Corphish advised. "He's fine, just perpetually dizzy."

"Hellooo explorers~" Spinda said, waving at the bush that they were passing. "Good luck on your adventures." Even his voice sounded dizzy, each word a struggle to articulate.

"Thank you," Sean said politely as they passed.

"Excuse me," Rai said, walking up to where an alakazam rested against a tree, with eyes closed. "Are you the alakazam Chatot hired for us?"

Alakazam opened their eyes, and with a baritone he said answered with a question. "Are you Team Ion plus Corphish?"

"Yep." Rai nodded.

"Then I am here to transport you to Boulder Quarry am I not?" Alakazam stepped off the tree and walked to them, holding up a pair of silvery spoons. "Are you prepared for your task?"

"We're ready." Rai turned to Sean and Corphish questioningly, receiving two nods in response. "Yep. Send us now please."

"If all goes well, would you tell Chatot that I have done my duty?"

"Uh… sure." Rai exchanged a glance with Sean, Alakazam seemed to be speaking only in questions.

"Very well, gird yourselves, will you find what you are looking for?" Alakazam chinked his spoons together and summoned a great amount of Power, channelling it through his focuses.

"Oh wait," Rai said, remembering he wanted to ask something. "Are you?" His question would go unsaid, as Alakazam judged his interruption to be for trivial reasons and completed his move.

Sean, Rai, and Corphish vanished into thin air, leaving Rai's voice only on the wind for a brief moment.

"Totally wicked." Alakazam looked up, startled, to see Spinda staggering his way to him. He wasn't sure really.

"I feel parched," Alakazam said, looking to the slight right of Spinda's swirly eyes. "Do you have a drink?"

"Oooh!" Spinda's whole body shook. "You've given me… a fantastical…. Tremendous… exciting… superb… spectacular…" as Spinda kept rambling off large words, Alakazam wandered off.

* * *

"Gah!"

The sentiment was shared between all three pokémon who landed from the teleport. Traveling through space was neither pleasant or gentle.

"That felt…" Rai moaned, falling to his side.

"Ooh did someone get a mark on the metagross that hit me?" Corphish groaned, upside down with his legs all twitching in disturbing manners.

Sean couldn't even speak, just repressing all the urge to vomit after that.  _"Note to self. Never teleport again. I bet Alakazam did that on purpose."_ Thinking mutinous thoughts towards Alakazam helped and eventually he was able to stand without toppling over.

"Are we here?" Rai pushed himself on all fours and glanced around. Trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"This is a forest," Sean said, he also noticed the many trees. Also, shrubs and bushes. It didn't bring to mind boulders or quarry's.

"Ugh, bleh." Corphish coughed and flipped himself onto his legs. "There was a forest dungeon on the way to Boulder Quarry," he said, remembering the map better than the pair. "I think Alakazam was supposed to send us to the other side, so…" he glanced one way and another.

They were situated in a pathway breaking a line between the ever-expansive trees. The Water-type in Corphish made him uncomfortable with so much plant life and the plant monsters that could come along with it.

"Which way should we go?" Rai asked, looking both ways. "We don't want to go into the dungeon."

"You're confident in Alakazam." Sean noted. "He could have gotten mixed up, or even thought we needed the challenge."

"Hey-hey, I'm sure Alakazam is a professional," Corphish defended. "We just gotta work out which way is the way we need to go. I'm guessing that way." He pointed a pincer and began scuttling forward. "If I'm wrong, then we'll just turn back before we go too far."

"Um, excuse me?"

Corphish paused, each leg freezing in place as a voice that was very much not Sean or Rai, spoke up. They all turned the other direction, spotting a bellossom quickly walking up to them.

"Uh, greetings kindly stranger," Corphish said, returning to Team Ion's sides. "Do you perhaps know the way to Boulder Quarry?"

"Oh yes it's where I came from," Bellossom said, giving a curtsy. She spoke with a clearly feminine voice. Shyly, she turned away from their stares, covering her face with her dress. "But I thought I'd do you a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Rai asked, cocking a head.

"Don't go to Boulder Quarry."

Team Ion plus Corphish all blinked once before glancing to each other. Sean decided to be the one to speak up, something here was off and was tickling some old memory. "Thank you for the warning, but we've got a job to do there."

"Right." Rai nodded. "We've been sent on a mission to find the treasure hidden within."

Bellossom shrugged and turned around. "It'd be best you give up," she advised. "I've lived in this area for a while and I've learnt a thing or two about this dungeon. Trust me, the longer it's taking for this 'treasure' to be found, the more excited all you adventurers are getting. It's leading to rowdiness and violence. Do you really think it'll be worth it? If it even exists?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked off.

"A little rude," Sean said after she was well and gone.

"Hey-hey, she may just be frustrated with having to deal with so many explorers," Corphish said, rationalising the event. "Especially if we've got some frustrated pokémon who may not be happy to see us here."

"Should we go?" Rai asked, taking a hesitant step forward. His earlier confidence hadn't completely burned out, but he was less jubilant than he was earlier.

"Of course," Corphish said, stepping forward. "We cannot let down Chatot or besmirch the guilds name!"

Rai nodded and stepped into line, Sean catching up a few moments later. As they walked the forest path grew wider, the trees began to thin, and the grassy ground began to turn rockier.

"Looks like the right way," Sean said, wincing as his paw pads were poked by stones.

"Of course," Rai said. "It's not like Bellossom would lie to us."

The trees ended almost immediately. Simply stopping at one flourishing point. The change from green life to sandstone rock was almost rude in its bluntness.

"Has this place been mined?" Sean muttered as they stepped into a clearing.

"Or just torn apart by pokémon?" Rai said equally as lowly.

Stepping into the clearing was like stepping into a room filled with tense people. There was no room, but there was a respectable amount of pokémon loitering about, all of which stared right at the trio as they walked in.

A few pokémon scowled and turned away in a huff and each of the trio stepped a little lighter as they realised the mood was quite dour at the moment.

"Hey-hey." Corphish said on reflex, waving a claw. "We should just go straight in."

"Agreed," Sean and Rai said in chorus. The entrance to the Boulder Quarry, a cave dungeon it looked to be, was right in front of them. There were a few spot-camps about, a few pokémon nursing injuries.

Sean, feeling extra vigilant due to the negative attitude the entrance of the dungeon was soaked in, took in every pokémon, keeping a careful eye for any sudden movements. His tail went straight, not that he even noticed, and each whisker quivered in air.

Gurderr.

Ninetales.

Riolu.

Golem.

Hitmonchan.

Tynamo.

Grovyle.

Staraptor.

Diglett.

Diglett, diglett, diglett!

The pokémon's name repeated in his head, his mind not even understanding, as the little mole-pokémon approached them. Sean's claws unsheathed themselves as his tail rose even higher, everything working on autopilot to protect himself from dangers.

"Hello," the diglett said, cheerfully and Sean's mind stuttered before deciding to crash and reboot.

Blinking rapidly, he shook his head to clear out the fuzzies, his claws retracting and tail going limp.  _"What the hell was that?"_  he wondered as Rai greeted the only friendly pokémon in the area.

"Hello Diglett. What can we do for you?"

The diglett looked over the three of them, saw Corphish and Sean, and ducked into the hole it dug a little until only its eyes were peering out. Oddly small for a diglett.

More comfortable speaking to the pokémon it had a strong advantage over in battle, Diglett turned back to Rai. "I can guess you are here to look for the treasure of Boulder Quarry?"

"That's right." Rai nodded, as Corphish took a small step back, gesturing Sean to do so as well.

With them farther back, Diglett seemed more comfortable and it spoke a little louder. "I won't give you the tired warning of not going in, but I just want to make sure you're ready for what's in there."

"Is the dungeon filled with strong pokémon?" Rai asked.

"Y-yes, but that's not what I want to warn you about." Diglett shifted uncomfortably, fascinating for a pokémon that was mostly head. "See, since no one has been able to find the treasure and for so long, some adventurers are getting frustrated. Th-there's one team here that is really angry lately, going too hard on the feral pokémon in the dungeon and even bullying other teams to try and drive them off." Lowering their voice to a whisper, the diglett said. "See Team Charge over there?" It gave a bare nod to a heavily bandaged trio. "Had a run in with Team Gazer, they can't even leave yet because they wouldn't make it out there in their state."

Sean and Corphish shared a concerned look as Rai frowned. "Who is Team Gazer?" he asked, thinking it'd be best to know who to look out for.

"A really nasty team consisting of Beldum, Electrike and their leader, Beheeyem. They are really angry lately and might attack you if you run into them."

"Thanks for the warning Diglett," Sean said with a smile, glancing to his teammates. "But we'll be okay. Right guys?"

"For sure, hey-hey," Corphish agreed, snapping his pincers. "If they try to cause trouble with us, we'll give them the old what for!"

"So, we'll be, oh." Rai blinked, he had turned back to finish talking to Diglett, but the Mole Pokémon was already gone. "Wow. Did you see Diglett leave?"

"Hey-no."

"I blinked, and it was just gone," Sean answered, rather surprised himself.

"Guess the rumours are true…" Rai muttered before shaking it off. "Let's go then!"

"Right."

Sean deftly stepped between Rai and Corphish as they headed to the dungeon entrance. It was simply pragmatic, plus he really didn't like the looks he was getting. Could pokémon smell weakness? Fear? These were questions he was afraid of the answer.

Boulder Quarry was unlike the dungeons Sean had entered earlier. Being either underground caves, mountainous regions or forests, he was frankly more comfortable in the plain, rocky, walls that made up this dungeon.

He was less comfortable when they were attacked. Immediately.

A ninjask, absurdly fast bug came with only the warning of its wings beating, swooped them right as soon as the light from the entrance of the tunnel was obscured.

A Slash right for Sean knocked him flying, back stinging harshly from the surprise attack. He let out a high cry of surprise and pain before the wall he was slammed into shut that up.

The ninjask had moved so quickly, striking Sean with a Slash and then with a Tackle, all in the space of half a second.

Sean felt the old familiar feeling of blood on his face as the ninjask pulled a limb back for another Slash. Being bombarded with a Bubblebeam for its sloth.

Sean grunted as he was slammed into the wall again, Corphish's bubbles had quite a concussive force to them and had knocked the ninjask into him again, but the pressure on his back was alleviated when it pried itself off him and took back to the air.

Rai tried striking it down with a Thundershock, but the ninjask was too quick and it zipped away.

"Sean!" Rai cried once he had finished growling in the direction the attacker flew off to. "You alright?"

"Screw that thing," Sean groaned, peeling himself off the wall and grabbing his face. "Ugh, that's a feeling I haven't felt for a while. Is my nose bleeding?"

"Do you even have a nose?" Corphish asked, but the undoubtedly sassy retort was shushed when Rai almost bowled Sean over.

"You're bleeding!" he shrieked, causing Sean to wince.

"Ow, that hurt almost as much as the imprint of my face still on the wall." Rai wilted for a moment, but perked up again, recognizing the annoyed comment for what it could mean.

"You're probably okay if you are snarking," he said, peering over Sean. He grabbed the meowth's head with his paws and pulled his down, examining his back. Thankfully the Slash had left only a mark, it wasn't bleeding like it felt it was.

"You look alright," Rai said, affirming his check up with a nod.

"Thank you for that," Sean said, rubbing his face. Being pulled down was not a pleasant experience after being attacked.

"You're welcome," Rai said brightly, either missing or ignoring Sean's sarcasm.

"Hey-hey, if you're alright we should keep going." Corphish gestured with a claw and the pair quickly stepped into line with him.

"I want to be in the middle," Sean said, squeezing between them. "If I'm going to be a target, they are going to have to get through you first."

Rai nodded, but Corphish rolled his eyes. Sean waited, but not comment came so he let it go.

Still rubbing his face, he hated the feeling of facial bleeding, they continued their merry way.

"This place is horrible," Rai whined, an hour later. They had been walking their way through a stupidly hostile dungeon.

It wasn't merely the pokémon who were incensed, although they were attacked an unusual number of times, the real problem lay in the dungeon itself. It seemed like it was breaking down, either from age or to spite them. Rocks would fall from the ceiling, cracks would open up in the ground, walls collapse, blocking their path, a stone bridge they found collapsed two thirds of the way across, only quick meowth-senses saved the trio when Sean yelled for them all to jump.

While the dungeon was terrible, it was not the most offensive issue. Even when they ran into eighteen different dead ends. What was truly offensive was the ninjask.

It showed up far too often. Appearing from the ceiling, zipping in from a pathway, descending upon them like a bug out of hell.

After the third attack, all seemingly focused on Sean, he started spitting in fury whenever it appeared.

After the eighth, all three of them were jumping at the slightest noise.

Then this time, the fourteenth time one particular ninjask had attacked. They were certain it was the same one as it always, without fail, attacked Sean first. No matter the threat level the other two presented, it went for him.

It was only then did they learn why.

"Wha? NO!"

The ninjask achieved a sharp Slash, cutting not through Sean, but through the strap of the Treasure Bag. Quick as lightning and ten times as shocking, it grabbed the Treasure Bag and flew off with it.

Rai unleashed enough electricity to be considered a Thunder attack and Corphish blasted Bubblebeam all across the dungeon, but even when taking multiple hits, the ninjask did not relinquish its prize.

They did not see the ninjask again.

"What even IS this place?" Rai growled. His enthusiasm had lasted longer than anyone had predicted, but eventually frustration got to him. "Why is everything against us today? Do you really not want us here oh high and mighty dungeon?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sean rocked back and forth, reaching a near-breaking point.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY!" Corphish snapped, grabbing both of his partners by the tail and dragging them forward, ignoring their cries of pain and fury. "Let's just get through this horrible place and find this legend-damned treasure. Hey. HEY."

"Ow, okay, okay, ow, enough." Sean managed to free his tail from Corphish's unfairly tight grip. Part of him was thankful Corphish's pincers weren't as sharp as a yabby's, those would have sliced right through his tail.

After glaring at the odd limb for a moment, he still could barely fathom having this fifth limb, Sean turned to a wincing Rai and a calming Corphish.

"This bloody sucks," he said, rubbing some blood of his face as if to accentuate his words. "But think of the story we'll get to tell when we beat this fricken place!"

"It will be nice to beat this place," Rai grumbled.

"That's true, hey-hey," Corphish muttered. Both pokémon shook their heads and stared up at the walls, fury burning in their eyes.

"You will NOT beat us!" they said together, firing off water and electricity at the dungeon's ceiling.

"That… is probably taunting murphy," Sean deadpanned as the dungeon rumbled. He began to move. "We should RUN!" he called as the dungeon began crashing down, Corphish and Rai shouting out and tearing after him in moments.

They made it out of the room of pure spite as the entire pathway collapsed, blocking any ability to backtrack from here.

"Let's hope this doesn't lead to a dead-end," Sean said cheerfully. "Or we might die."

Corphish stared at him in horror as Rai stepped into line with him. "How do you go from more optimistic than me to straight up depressing?" he asked, a little disturbed himself at the cheerful manner of discussing one's death.

"With sweet, sweet, denial," Sean answered, as peppy as he was before. "Can't let it bother you if you pretend it's not an issue." He smiled and continued walking, eying Rai's summersaulting of facial expressions through the corner of his eye. "Although, I AM an optimist," he said honestly. "That's why I think we've gotten through the worst of it."

"You think so?" Corphish asked, joining Sean's other side. It had been a bit of a joke at first, but both Rai and Corphish walked with Sean in the middle. It had shown to be much safer that way.

"Not in the least," Sean answered, receiving twin sighs from his companions. "We've lost the Treasure Bag. That sucks."

"Yeah," Rai said and then nodded harshly. "It DOES suck."

"Sucks terrible," Corphish agreed. "Sucks, sucks, sucks."

"Okay. Has the word sucks lost all meaning to you both now?"

"Yep."

"Totally, hey-hey."

"Anyway, look." Sean pointed, the ground was changing. "That's a good sign. We may be further into this, finally."

"Hey-HEY!" Corphish cheered, scuttling forward quickly. "Looks like we've reached Deep Boulder Quarry." He thought for a moment before clicking a pincer. "Didn't Chatot say that we'd come up to a right and left path soon? Circular thing?"

"Right and left…?" Sean said as his eyes suddenly widened.

" _Oh, I'm an idiot,"_  he thought before actually pressing a paw right into his forehead. He wouldn't hit himself, that would hurt.  _"Oh, my legendary pokémon, god, Arceus, Dialga, GAH! I. AM. An. IDIOT!"_

It was all coming back to him now. The name of the dungeon had rung only the faintest of bells. He wondered if it had been a random dungeon you could find later at the end of the game.

" _No, no. This is the Team Charm dungeon isn't it? But that means. Time Gear. Secret path. Boss battles!"_

He began thinking rapidly, trying to remember everything as the trio walked in silence. They had exited the dungeon properly and enjoying random, boring, stones that weren't all exactly the same.

" _Team… the weavile one. That… was a past thing wasn't it? Um, ditto! Duh, bellossom. It's face. Good grief I am an idiot! Ah, what else, there was something else, wasn't there?"_

"This is a charming place." Rai noted, looking around. His voice snapped Sean out of his rapid panic-thinking and he glanced around himself. Looser earth, large stone cliffs narrowing slightly into a choke point. Bad feelings all around.

Sean's tail went still again as his pawpads felt the tiny rumblings from below ground. "Run," he said, quietly, not moving himself.

"Pardon?" Rai asked before squeaking as Sean grabbed him and Corphish and tugged them forward.

"RUN!" he bellowed and tore off running, dragging them until they caught their feet and joined him. The walls exploded out as the ground shook. Sean leaped on reflex, narrowly avoiding a great horned head tearing itself out of the ground.

"Gyah!" Aggron roared. "WHO DARES-"

He blinked, the lairon who tore their way out of the walls blinked. There was no enemy.

"Hey?" He turned to see the interlopers running. "HEY!"

"Hey-nope," Corphish said, sending a Bubblebeam behind him. It distracted Aggron long enough for them to escape the area without the far slower and bulkier pokémon trying to pursue.

"Uh… what do we do now?" one of the lairon asked.

"Just… go." Aggron jumped back underground, not wanting to bear this situation any longer. The six lairon exchanged glances before slowly shuffling away, all very disappointed.

Huffing and puffing as the trio began to slow down, they all glanced back multiple times, but nothing seemed to be thundering its way over to them.

Slowing to a crawl, Sean, Rai and Corphish took a moment to catch their breath.

"Good… call," Corphish said, panting for breath.

"Yeah," Rai agreed. "Thanks."

"You're all," Sean puffed. "Most welcome."

Each of the trio breathed a sigh of relief before they all snorted with amusement. "Help."

"Good lord," Sean laughed. "Did you hear how high my voice went?"

"My ears are still ringing," Rai giggled.

"I hope neither of you heard what I was chanting," Corphish said, abashed. "Those words are not fit for youths such as yourselves."

"Oh, you're not THAT old," Sean said, waving him off. Corphish accepted that, until it clicked.

"Hey, hey! I am NOT old in the slightest!"

They broke into giggles again.

"help."

Only to come up short when a tinny voice finally reached them.

"Huh, who's there?" Rai stood, prickling with electricity.

"Hey-hey, show yourself."

"I'm hurt, please help me." That got them moving, Rai and Corphish rushed off without hesitation, Sean took a slightly longer moment to join them.

"Oh," Rai's voice was high and soft as they came into a new clearing. There were stones, as usual, a surprising number of boxes, mostly pillaged of their contents, two paths stretching into unknown dungeons.

And a beaten and bloody shinx.

For a brief, horrifying, moment Sean thought it was Rai, but he could see Rai standing frozen and purged that idea from his mind.

"A-are you… oh gosh!" Rai rushed forward, kneeling by the other shinx's side and looking over it in worry. "What happened to you?"

"It… hurts," the shinx said, a slight feminine undertone to its whimpers.

"Hey, I have this." Corphish stretched out a claw, opening it up to reveal an Oran Berry. "I found one earlier in the dungeon, saving it for a needed moment. You look like this is needed."

The shinx, she, looked up at Corphish with a shaky smile. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll do me much good. I just want to get out of here, but I can't make it past… them." She nodded back the way they came, images of a big aggron flashing through everyone's minds.

"We'll get you out of here," Rai said, laying a careful paw on the other shinx's shoulder. "Right guys?"

Corphish and Sean hesitated. It wasn't that they didn't want to help, it was just…

"How did this happen?" Sean said, ignoring Rai's question and looking straight at the shinx. She was curled up, barely moving as they came up to her, paws clasped over her face. Even then, he could still see her eyes.

"T-Team Gazer," the shinx squeaked. "I refused to give up on my own search for the treasure and they beat me up and left me here."

"Those CROOKS!" Corphish yelled, causing everyone to jump. "I am sorry miss, we will help you very soon, but this is going too far now."

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, stepping back slightly from the shinx. "She looks in bad shape…"

"We've got a job to do," Sean said soothingly, he smiled at Rai and glanced to the other shinx. She averted her eyes when she saw him glance her way. "It shouldn't take us very long to get through this."

"Oh but, no one has managed to find the treasure," the shinx squeaked, attracting their attention again. "Maybe it'd be better if we all gave up and tried again some other time? Going through either path just leads you back here pretty quickly."

"It shouldn't take us long to try them out then," Sean said, taking the Oran Berry from Corphish. It was a bit squished now, but still edible. "Have this, stay safe, we'll be back for you soon."

"O-okay," shinx muttered, sinking into herself more. "I'll find a spot to hide."

She forced herself to her feet, licked up the berry, and slunk away. Rai still looked conflicted, so Sean put a gentle paw on his back.

"She'll be fine," he insisted. "She's walking and everything, mostly just worried I think."

"Maybe I should stay with her?" Rai asked, and Sean felt a small flash on something go through him.

"Is this because she's a shinx too?" he asked, perhaps a bit to forcefully.

"What?" Rai's ears went up. "No way!"

He was met with Sean's disbelieving look. Along with Corphish's, the crustacean taking a moment out of his angry mumblings to add his own look.

"Okay, maybe a little. It's just…" he glanced to the side. "She kind of reminds me of my sister. Probably just because she's a shinx too." He shook his head, missing Sean's baffled expression. "No, you're right. She should be alright, and this won't take long. I just know we'll work this out really fast! Chatot will be mad if we don't."

With that to energise him, and ignoring all the earthshaking Sean was experiencing, he ran to the splitting paths.

"Which one should we take?" he asked, Corphish still muttering angrily coming up behind him.

"The right path," Sean answered. "And I mean the actual right path, not right as in right-right."

Both pokémon gave him a confused look and Sean pointed. "Right."

"Riiight," Rai said, and giggled. "Heh."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's go," Corphish positively growled. Sean joined Rai and they stared after Corphish as he scuttled forward, pincers clicking repeatedly.

"He's really upset," Sean said lowly.

"Bad news. For them."

They ran forward, not wanting to lose Corphish.

An angry Corphish made Team Ion realise just how he participated in throwing a powerful trio like Team Razor Wind out of the guild. Bubblebeam's and Razor Shell attacks knocked pokémon aside like tiny bugs, not there were many pokémon around.

"What is going on with this place?" Rai asked ten minutes into Corphish's rampage, he was thankfully calming down now.

"After that traumatic beginning, I wasn't looking forward to coming in here," Sean said. Currently only a few pokémon even attacked, most either laying around unconscious or fleeing at the mere sound of them.

"Someone's been through here recently," Corphish muttered, shaking his head to clear the anger. "And I bet it was Team Gazer."

Sean and Rai tensed, but Corphish didn't start muttering angrily and blasting the walls again. He did take a long moment to do anything, but the muscles in his legs relaxed for a bit and he sighed.

"Hey-hey, sorry for that. I think I lost control a little there."

"Maybe a bit," Sean agreed. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah. When we find those crooks, I'll show them what for, I can't waste all my energy on these pokémon."

He still held a dark glint in his eye, but Corphish had calmed down. To Sean and Rai, the steely anger was just as terrifying.

Sean urged them on, knowing that this dungeon wasn't particularly long, and indeed a few minutes later they spotted natural sunlight, rather than the odd illumination dungeons consisted of.

"Yes," Rai cheered as they all sped up. "See, that wasn't so hard."

They exited, only to find themselves back at the beginning.

"Huh?"

"Hey-huy?"

"Looks like we're back at the beginning," Sean said primly, stepping out of the shadow of the right sided dungeon. He walked half way to where they second one beckoned and stopped, standing in front of the large stone wall that separated them. "And I bet the same thing will happen if we go through that one."

"Then what is the trick here?" Corphish asked as Rai sniffed around for the shinx that they had left.

"I bet that most exploration teams keep searching these two pathways," Sean said, pacing back and forth. "And get nowhere. If the solution was one of these paths, then someone HAD to have found it by now, right?"

"Hey guys, Shinx is gone," Rai called, catching their attention. "I can't smell her at all. Not even a path or anything. With her injuries I should be able to smell something." Rai was frowning but looked more perturbed than worried.

"Maybe she found an Escape Orb?" Corphish suggested, walking over to Rai. "Or a teleporter helped her. Pokémon don't just vanish otherwise."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right." Rai was still frowning, but he shook it off to step up to Sean. "I heard you talking about this mystery. Do you have any idea on what to do?"

Sean smiled. He had been thinking over exactly what he was going to say as they explored the right-side-dungeon. The right things to sound smart, but not too in-the-know that'd bring suspicion.

"I think there's another path," he said grandly, turning his back to Rai and Corphish and right to the wall. He had to turn, as he was smiling to widely and it'd look odd, that he was certain of. Walking forward slowly, Sean continued speaking. "So many pokémon must have gone back and forth, back and forth, and different times, trying different pathways in combinations, to find some key to unlock something they couldn't find. But I think they were looking for this key, and forgetting that no all paths are so obvious."

Stopping in front of the stone, Sean wondered how so few pokémon had ever thought to press against a few walls, or even just stumbled through it like a platform nine and three quarters. He felt no push away from it, just excitement.

He pulled a paw up and paused for a moment. Frowning slightly, Sean just stared at the paw that was now his hand. It gave him a sudden feeling of vertigo and he nearly stumbled.

"Sean?" Rai called, concerned, but Sean turned back with a smile.

"I'm fine," he said, turning back to the wall. "And I think, THIS." He blinked the feeling of incorrectness away and pressed forward, sinking his paw through solid stone. "Look!" He grinned and moved out of the way to allow his companions to see.

"Is your paw going THROUGH it?" Rai gasped.

"That's the entrance!" Corphish cheered. "Good work Sean you found it!"

Sean grinned and waved down their accolades. "It's nothing," he said, still grinning widely. He pulled his paw back and waited for the pair to join him. Corphish scuttled up eagerly and stuck his own claw against the illusion, whistling as it passed through as if there was no stone at all.

Rai however.

"Rai?" Sean asked, the shinx had frozen and was trembling in place. "Rai are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine," he insisted, looking every but fine.

"Seriously?" Sean pulled back and stepped to his side. "Rai what's wrong?"

This didn't seem like the excited shakes from earlier, his brow was quivering, and he couldn't look at them.

"Just a bit nervous I guess. Haha," he chuckled humourlessly. "Sorry, I'm going to get over this. Right. Now." He forced a step forward, and another, until he was right before the illusory wall.

"This is just so weird. I'm looking at solid stone, I need to step through solid stone," Rai explained, still shaking. "I can't help but be afraid halfway through it's going to not be stone and I'm going to be stuck."

"We won't let that happen," Corphish said immediately, but Rai just gave him a weak smile.

Swallowing slightly, Sean did his best to be mindful here and not sweet and patronizing. "We won't leave you, even IF that did happen," he said, Rai glancing up to him. "We'd get you out of the wall and you'd be fine. Alright?"

Right took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. "Yeah. Alright." He nodded and met Sean's eyes, he was still shaking slightly but not as bad. He even smiled something that reached his eyes rather than being a blank mask. "Can we all, you know, jump. Together?"

Sean nodded. "One," he said, looking to Corphish.

The crustacean got what he was going for. "Two."

Rai smiled, seeing they were leaving the final decision to him. He took another breath and braced his back legs. "THREE!"

"Jump!" Sean yelled, just in case Rai needed just a little final push. They all leaped forward, passing through the stone illusion and onto cool stone on the inside.

"Hoo wow," Rai breathed, finding his breath returning to him. He glanced over himself, checking that no parts were missing. "I'm in one piece. Oh." Rai let himself crumple to the ground in relief. "I did it."

Right as Sean knelt down to pick him up, Rai pulled himself up. "I'm okay now. Better than okay actually." He grinned to Sean and Sean grinned back seeing both the spark back as well as a glint of pride. "Let's find this treasure!"

"This whole place is covered in limestone," Corphish said, ten minutes into their new exploration. There were pools of water, constant dripping sounds, an unfortunate number of echoing screeches, all the standard cavern-fair noises.

Unlike the right path, there were less pokémon around. Unlike the right path, the pokémon that were about where angry that they were there.

It was down to Corphish and Rai for the most part. Sean was still uncomfortable in battle, he much preferred having a stock of items to make up for his inexperience, but the Treasure Bag was gone, and he was unhappy about that.

"Good grief, what it with this slowking?"

One particular enemy proved to be quite a challenge. Capable of shrugging off Rai's Thundershock attacks and Corphish was unable to get close enough to strike him with a Knock Off.

"Ah, blast it!" Corphish cried as he was thrown back with a Psychic attack.

"I don't have any Blast Seeds," Sean yelled back, ducking around Rai being thrown at his head.

"Oh haha," Corphish grumbled as he righted himself. "Okay, new plan. Sean, distract it!"

"Wha?" Sean spluttered, heart giving an uncomfortable flip. He didn't like being as close to the slowking as he was right now. Blank eyes, gaping mouth, the eyes of its crown all rolling about unseeingly. It was one of the creepier pokémon he'd seen, due to the extra eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Scratch it or something, Rai and I need one good shot!" Corphish helped Rai up and whispered something Sean wasn't of the mind to hear. He carefully edged forward, fur going stiff and tail poking right up.

"Uh, nice slowking. My liege." Sean performed a delicate bow and then a rather poor curtsey. He had no idea what he was doing.

To his credit, the slowking did hesitate at the odd movements, but this didn't stop it from grabbing Sean in Psychic.

Sean made an awful sound, gurk, as the feeling of the very air around him seemed to constrict around him and squeeze before lifting him up. That was the best he could gather about how it felt to be under a Psychic attack, and he wheezed as the slowking began squeezing the air from his lungs.

He tried to thrash, but even those movements weren't enough to break the hold of the slowking. Massive electrical trauma, however, was enough.

The slowking made a terrible screeching roar as Rai hit it with all the electricity he could, causing it to drop Sean ceremonially before twitching as electricity continued to arc over its body.

"Perfect," Corphish said, scuttling up as fast as he could, one claw descending into darkness. "It's Paralysed!" He slammed his Knock Off into the stomach of the slowking with all the force he could muster. Its eyes bugged out from the impact before it was thrown back by some extra concussive impact.

"Type advantage," Corphish scoffed, blowing on his claw. "He's not getting up quickly after that, let's get out of here."

Rai helped Sean up and supported him as the meowth forced air back into his bloodstream.

"That was," Sean managed before choking and needing to breathe rapidly again. "Not fun."

"Nope." Both Corphish and Rai said together. "Psychics."

Sean nodded and really hoped they wouldn't encounter anymore obnoxiously strong enemies.

They did. One painfully durable marill rolled right over Sean. A dragonair blasted him with a Dragon Pulse attack. He was wrapped up by a seviper and blinded by a pair of volbeat and illumise.

"What is this day?" Sean groaned, beaten and battered, and without any items to cover the pain and exhaustion with.

"I'm kind of impressed with just how bad your luck is hey-hey," Corphish said, looking over the meowth with new respect. "And how well you are managing. I'd be down and out if I went through all that with no Oran Berry's hey-hey!"

"Corphish is right," Rai agreed. "You a bit clumsy but wow you can take a hit and keep going."

"At this point I run on the power of spite," Sean growled, but the compliments were helping a little. "Spite to beat this goddamned dungeon!" Sean hissed and swiped at the ceiling, claws out and shining with Power.

"Calm down, hold it for later," Corphish said, and received a disbelieving stare in response.

"Who went psycho on the dungeon earlier?" Sean scoffed.

"Hey-hey." Corphish clicked his pincers, trying to find words. "Hey…hey."

"Oh look." Rai pointed, desperate to move the subject away from potentially hurtful words being said. "That rock looks interesting."

"That is one perfectly flat rock." Sean nodded.

"Flattest I've ever seen," Corphish agreed.

They exchanged a look and then continued, leaving that in the corridors behind them.

"The room is widening," Rai pointed out as they walked. It was true, things were growing more circular, the dripping was even louder, and there were more pools of water around.

"Brighter too," Sean noted. "I think this might be it."

"Hey-yay, let's hurry up!"

They sped up. The exhaustion of the trek being forgotten for a moment in the thrill of excitement.

"Oh wow, LOOK!" Rai squealed before rushing off with a Quick Attack. "Treasure! Treasure!"

Corphish whooped as he spotted the box as well. Sean was more subdued, he was sure he remembered this fairly well.

Up a few steps, presented proudly as if it was just for them, laid a gorgeous green and silver chest. It was huge, being wider than all three of them side by side and even Sean, the tallest of the three, only reached the clasp of the box with his head.

"What's in it!" Corphish demanded, jumping right onto the box and scuttling over it, clicking his pincers uncontrollably. "Open, open, open, hey-hey-hey."

"Calm your jets," Sean said, shooing Corphish off. He examined the lock on the chest for a moment, it was very simple: just a press and it would open. Touching the wood was a little odd, it was almost spongey but not quite.

Due to the dampness of the room? Sean wasn't completely believing that.

He pressed down and the box lid almost sprung open, not even needing them to push it up. Putting two paws on the brink, Sean hoisted himself up and glanced inside it.

To his surprise, there WAS something inside it. He wasn't sure about crawling into the box to get it, he was getting mimic vibes from this. The fact that he could feel air moving in there was just creepy.

"WELL?" Corphish couldn't contain himself any longer and he climbed the box. "WHAaaa?"

He paused, unbelieving, before slowly letting himself fall in. "Hey-Corphish!" Sean snapped and grabbed him. "Don't just throw yourself in there!"

He pulled Corphish out, finding the crustacean to not be too heavy, and let him fall on the outside.

"It's just a Blast Seed," Corphish said, voice flat.

Rai gawked and tried to jump up and into the chest himself. "What? No!" Sean grabbed him before he could fall in as well and held him steady until he let himself slip back. With no one else risking falling in, Sean let go and buried the creepy, not-wood, feeling touching the chest left on his paws.

"Is it a Blast Seed?" Rai asked softly. "Are you sure?"

"No mistaking it," Corphish said, still flat. "I've handled enough to know." He sighed sadly, and Sean slipped over to retrieve the seed from him. "Should have guessed it really," Corphish muttered. "A treasure hidden for THIS long? A puzzle you just had to walk through a wall for? Of course, someone's found it already."

"Someone's found it?" A new voice yelled out, attracting their attention.

"Wha? Who?" Rai began before a trio of pokémon stormed into the room.

"YOU!" The four-legged one roared. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"Statement: You three are thieves, bullies, and troublemakers," the floating one said.

"Team Ion I presume?" the third, the bipedal one, the leader, the beheeyem asked. "I would like to say well met, but nothing would be farther from the truth.

"Wait," Rai said lowly.

"Electrike, Beldum, Beheeyem," Corphish growled. "It's Team Gazer."

"So, you know of us?" Beheeyem asked, reaching his arms forward as he settled into a competitive position. "Then you'll also know we are the ones who deserve the treasure. What have you done with it?"

"There was nothing here when we arrived," Rai answered, voice barely shy of yelling. "Just a box and a Blast Seed."

"Accusation: Lies," Beldum said, voice echoing around the cavern. "Directive: We shall stop you and bring you in for what you have done."

"You're not taking us anywhere," Corphish yelled. "We'll be taking cruel creatures like you in! How dare you harm Shinx?"

"How dare YOU harm Elgyem?" Beheeyem shouted. "Enough, you're going down!"

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!" Electrike yelled before he unleashed a torrent of electricity on Corphish. Rai jumped in the way of it, taking the hit, and sent his own Thundershock back.

Corphish aimed his sights on Beheeyem and nothing else, firing a Bubblebeam to start things off. The Psychic-type deflected the attack with a Psychic and backed away, throwing a Hidden Power barrage back.

Sean backed away as the situation devolved into a brawl. Team Gazer was not listening, even as he tried to should above the chaos.

"Directive: You are going down."

Sean's whiskers twitched, and he dove to the side to avoid being slammed with a Take Down from Beldum.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said rapidly, backing away from the massive gouged hole Beldum's attack made in a wall. "I don't want to fight you!"

Behind him a war of electricity, water bubbles, and Psychic attacks reigned dominant.

"I uh… don't want to fight in general," Sean corrected.

Beldum stared at him coldly for a moment. "Accusation: You are an outlaw and a coward." With that it rushed him again, however Sean dodged the attack again.

" _If nothing else,"_  he thought to himself, nearly panicking.  _"I'm faster and I think Take Down is all it can do?"_

While Sean was busy dodging, Rai fought Electrike with electricity. Twin beams of sparking power being met in the middle of the two quadruped Electric-type pokémon as they tried to overpower the others control.

"Pokémon like you," Electrike growled, straining. "Never win."

"Good guys… always… prevail," Rai grunted, pushing harder and harder.

Using jets of Bubblebeam's, Corphish blew himself out of the way of any attack Beheeyem tried, dodging over everything and even slipping through any Psychic grabs, all the while pinging him with whatever he could.

"Arg, enough!" Beheeyem threw out a pulse of power, knocking Corphish back before he raised his arms. "Everyone, GET READY!"

Electrike grinned and broke the electrical surge while Beldum waited patiently. From Beheeyem's flashing fingers a box began to take shape.

"No, Bubblebeam!" Corphish yelled, sending a torrent of explosive bubbles at Beheeyem. He took the hit unwavering as he channelled the bizarre powers he was tapping into. "Everyone, attack now!" Corphish demanded, Rai fell into a Quick Attack while Sean kept on staring fearfully at Beldum.

"Trick Room!" Beheeyem crowed as the move finished and a bizarre set of hexagons spread over everything, seeping into the walls, covering every inch of the area.

" _Trick? Oh no."_  Sean grimaced as it felt like his entire body was subsumed by tapioca. His speed and agility abandoned him while Beldum now sped forward like a freight train.

Beldum's Take Down slammed right into Sean's chest and he was sure something cracked, knocking him flying off the small raised area he had stuck to and into the thick of the brawl.

Rai found his own speed, not severely decreased, but enough that Electrike now out sped, slamming him with a Tackle.

Beheeyem staggered as the toll of the Bubblebeam reached him and was still too slow to avoid Corphish's Razor Shell attack. He fell down with a cry, giving Corphish further opportunity to strike him with his other pincer, coated in Dark-type energy. The Knock Off knocked Beheeyem out, but the Trick Room remained.

"Leader!" Electrike yelled, splitting his attention for a moment long enough for Rai to Thundershock him.

"Re-evaluation: Target Corphish," Beldum said, switching gears stoically and rushing forward to smash into an unprepared Corphish. There was a nasty crack as Beldum's weight, speed, and deadly attack knocked Corphish into a wall before he collapsed.

"Okay, everyone stop right now!" Sean shouted, but was ignored as Beldum turned to stare at Rai.

"Risk Assessment: Target decided."

"Oh no you don't," Sean jumped in the way as quickly as he could. He wasn't liking Trick Room. Gravity still worked the same, and every moment wasn't difficult, simply sluggish. Like his brain was taking its time directing the nerves to do things. "You're fighting me!"

He unleashed his claws and swiped at Beldum, harmlessly chinking off the sturdy Steel-type. The round head of the Beldum swivelled to him, single eye staring listlessly to his own.

"Inquisitive: You would protect him?"

"Yes, I will!" Sean declared, slashing Beldum over and over. "I'm your opponent, leave Rai alone!"

Beldum turned his whole body to Sean and then headbutted him. It wasn't even a move, not even a tackle, but the weight and hardness was still enough to knock his breath out.

"Declaration: Stop embarrassing yourself." Beldum swivelled back to Rai, staggering as Electrike headbutted him and prepared to Take Down.

"NO!" Sean uncurled his other paw and threw the Blast Seed, missing Beldum completely as the seed exploded harmlessly against the wall.

Sean groaned.

The Trick Room shattered.

"W-woah!" Rai gasped as he suddenly dodged, moving at his normal speed again.

"Rai DODGE!" Sean yelled, warning of Beldum's rapid approach. But not as fast as before, and Rai was able to duck under the unagile pokémon.

Sean cheered as Rai blasted both pokémon with Thundershock, then was hit by a flying shinx when Beheeyem got back up and tossed Rai at him.

"Oh, come on," Rai growled, rolling off Sean. That last hit really seemed to do it and Sean did not look like he was getting up again.

"We will bring you down," Beheeyem declared and raised his arms again. "TRICK-"

For the second time in the same manner, Beheeyem was blasted with Bubblebeam.

"Room." Beheeyem coughed, Power fading before he slumped.

"Leader!" Electrike shouted.

"Concern: Beheeyem, what is the damage?"

They were also blasted with Bubblebeam.

Corphish had gotten back up and he returned to Sean and Rai's sides. "One more hit?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"One more hit?" Beheeyem asked, being supported by Beldum.

"STOOOP!"

Rai, Corphish, Beheeyem, Beldum, and Electrike all paused as Sean finally yelled hard enough for them to hear him. Pulling himself up, using Rai as a brace, Sean continued without taking a breath. "Don't you all SEE what is HAPPENING HERE?"

He panted for breath, each inhale burning as he was sure his ribs were at least bruised for this entire mess. He was angry, both at the situation and at himself for letting it descend this far. He had the answer, and he had been too smug to give it away immediately.

"First!" He pointed a claw up. "WE were turned that YOU Team Gazer were the bullies."

Team Gazer all exchanged a look. "But," Electrike began, but Sean was talking again.

"TWO! You were told that WE Team Ion were the bullies."

"Well, yeah, that's what Elgyem said."

"THREE! We met a shinx at the split circle path that said YOU had attacked her."

"That's where Elgyem-"

"FOUR! Someone is OBVIOUSLY trying to turn us against each other."

"Wait," Rai began. "Why would?"

"FIVE! That person is HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Pushing himself off Rai, he stomped back up the steps as the five pokémon watched in abashed confusion. He walked to the treasure chest who looked impressively nervous for something without a face.

He extended his claws and raised a paw. "Now do I have to scratch you to ribbons or are you going to give it up?"

There was a pause, Rai feared Sean had lost his senses in the anger, and Sean growled and began to slash.

"Okay!" the chest squealed, and Sean caught his paw before impact.

The five watching pokémon all gasped as the treasure chest rocked to the side several times before it seemed to melt, turn pink, and grow a face.

"That face…" Beheeyem said.

"Doesn't that look like?" Corphish muttered.

"Okay, you got me," Ditto said, shamefaced and very nervous.

Sean narrowed his eyes at it but took a few breaths to calm himself down. "I'm beaten, tired, bloody and really, really, upset over all this," he said, causing Ditto to cringe. "Why did you do this to us? Why turn us against each other? Why everything?"

He knew why. Even in anger though, Sean knew the role he was meant to play.

"I…" Ditto began before sighing. "It'll be easier if I just show you. Follow me." It sighed and turned around before pulling itself along the ground like a slug. Lots of rhythmic contractions.

Team Gazer exchanged a confused set of glances before following Rai and Corphish, Sean was already right behind Ditto and he still had his claws out.

"First, I want to apologise for what I've done," Ditto said as they began walking a thin path, raised between a lot of clear water.

"Query: What have you done?"

"I told each team that the other was a set of crooks and bullies, transformed myself into bellossom and diglett to try and warn you off, ninjask to steal both of your Treasure Bags, shinx and elgyem to turn you against each other, and have been doing this for years."

"You have the Treasure Bag?" Sean snarled, causing Ditto to cringe.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I thought without your bags, you'd give up. Don't worry, I've got them up ahead."

"Why have you been doing this? Hey-hey."

"I'm protecting the real treasure here," Ditto admitted.

The five other pokémon shared a set of looks, some suspicious, others grim.

"Why would you be leading us to it then?" Beheeyem asked, guarded for another trap.

"Because you'll understand why you can't take it," Ditto said before slowing. "We're here. Look up ahead."

Sean felt the air rush out of his lungs for a whole different, much more pleasant, reason. Shining with a cerulean light, turning softly as if it was a cog that ran part of the world, the Time Gear was utterly enrapturing.

He vaguely heard gasps from behind him, only Rai's really penetrated the overwhelming feeling of want that gripped him suddenly.

"Look at that," Rai whispered, coming up against Sean and rubbing against his side. He felt the sheer tenseness of Sean's muscles, as he was beginning to spring forward. "Sean?"

Rai's small voice and innocent question managed to clear his head, and Sean blinked for the first time in a minute before bowing his head. "It's beautiful," he said, unable to say anything more. He averted his eyes, even seeing it out of the corner of his eye was beginning to overpower his sense of reason again.

Rai, Corphish, and none of Team Gazer seemed to have the same problem.

"Astonishment: A Time Gear is the treasure?" Beldum asked, clearest of amazement in the face of the Time Gear.

"Yes." Ditto nodded. "And I have protected it for a long time. Only one other time has anyone actually found it, and thankfully no one was intending on taking it. Still, the less people who know of my Time Gear the better, it was part of the warning I was given. To guard it as best as I can." It bowed its face in shame. "But I can't stand watching pokémon tear each other apart. I couldn't the first time, not this time. I shouldn't have shown you all, so you have to promise me you won't reveal this!"

"O-of course," Electrike said.

"Hey-hey, my lips are sealed. Especially with Treeshroud Forest having its Time Gear stolen, this one has got to be protected!"

"What about Wigglytuff?" Rai asked, frowning. "Shouldn't the guild know so we can help protect this one?"

"Wigglytuff?" Ditto asked suddenly. "Pink chap? Loves Perfect Apples? Much smarter than he looks?"

"That's the Guildmaster," Corphish confirmed. "Wait? You know him?"

"Indeed. He was the one who caught me out the first time, breaking up the feuding teams, and led to the first time I showed the Time Gear to anyone."

Rai and Corphish started back in shock as Team Gazer all exchanged one more look. Beheeyem had a Treasure Bag in hand. "We swear we will not reveal the Time Gear," they said. Turning to Sean, as he was the only one not blinking in shock, Beheeyem continued. "Team Gazer apologises to you, Team Ion. In any other situation I'm sure we would have been allies."

"Thank you." Sean nodded back, and Team Gazer left.

"Wigglytuff has been here before?" Rai whispered, expression twisting as he wasn't sure how he should feel. "Why were we sent to look for the treasure here then?"

"He… could he have forgotten? Hey-hey. The Guildmaster CAN be… no, the Guildmaster is not forgetful. How would one forget a Time Gear?"

"Does he know where we were being sent?" Sean added in. "I mean, Chatot was the one who arranged it right?" Turning to Ditto, he asked. "Did you meet a chatot with Wigglytuff?"

"No." Ditto shook its face. "It was years and years ago though. There was no guild Wigglytuff had back then, I'm certain of that."

"Ages ago. Maybe he DID forget?" Rai wondered and sighed. "Well. We found the treasure, we just can't take it with us. I hope Chatot will understand."

"It's a Time Gear," Sean said brightly. "This is exactly what he'll like to hear with the trouble going on."

"Hey-hey, you're right. We should get back to the guild quickly, alert them." He looked to Ditto. "We'll send some guild operatives to help protect you? Okay?"

Ditto hesitated. "If Wigglytuff thinks it'd be the right thing to do… I guess. They'll need to be careful though, the less attention on this place the better."

Silently Ditto also produced their Treasure Bag. "Have this back with my apologies too." The band was still snapped, but having the comforting bag made Sean feel much better.

"We better get going then," Sean said, receiving nods from his companions.

"Take care," Ditto said as they left the limestone cavern.

"What a day?" Sean said as they walked out of the dungeon.

"What a story!" Rai smiled, much more positive now.

"What an adventure. A Time Gear hey-HEY!"

It was with smiles that they left the Boulder Quarry. Sean wouldn't grow concerned until they were back at the guild, realising that a heavily guarded Time Gear could cause problems.

* * *

"So, it was a path in between the two entries? How fortunate for us."

"Don't get too smug just yet, we've still got to find the Time Gear and the day is going."

"We know it's in there, YOU know it's in there. We'll find it, the night is better for this anyway."

"Hoohaha, let's just get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have been wondering, why Corphish of all the apprentices? To that I say, why not? In all seriousness though, he's got the least characterisation and reason to being there out of everyone. Dugtrio has more personality then him. And has a role at the guild. Corphish is the only one out of everyone you're most likely to not really care for, so I thought I'd give him some spotlight here!
> 
> And here we also get a revelation that Sean may not remember everything from the games too well. He's played the games many times, yes, but he can't remember every little thing. He figured out where they were eventually, but not everything is going to come to him so well…


	7. Bad Smell's and Oh My Gosh's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven. Thank you to everyone who has come this far! We've still got a while to go!
> 
> And I apologise how long this chapter took, but I wanted to make sure I got it, and the next chapter, right.

Returning to the guild was done in a quiet affair. Alakazam was found waiting for them outside the boarder of the campsite and quickly warped them home. Sean especially was grateful for the quick exit, he felt eyes burning into his back, but glancing behind him afforded no answers.

"How was the adventure?" Alakazam asked after they appeared at the crossroads, but before an answer could be given he teleported away.

"He's a bit rude," Sean yawned. Now that all the excitement was over, he was tired. And sore. Sore everywhere. Even his tail hurt, the muscles at the root of his tail seemed oddly stretched out. "Hey, has my tail been doing stuff I didn't see?" he asked as they began the walk up the trial of infinite steps.

"It was going up a few times during weird moments," Corphish answered. "You didn't notice?"

"Not in the least. Tails are weird anyway."

"Mmph." Was Rai's contribution to the topic at hand.

Corphish, having the most legs, was the fastest and he was the one to stand over the grate. They were quickly let in by Diglett and Loudred.

They trudged down and down further until they were in the lowest level.

"Ah you three," Chatot said, spotting them. He hopped away from the pokémon he was talking to, Alakazam to the trio's annoyance, and looked them over. "How did you fare in the dungeon?" his voice was casual, too casual.

"We beat it," Corphish said, letting his body slump to the floor as his legs decided they didn't want to carry him anymore.

"We found the treasure," Rai added, slumping to his side.

"It was a Time Gear," Sean said, wobbling back and forth on his feet.

"A… A TIME GEAR!" Chatot screeched, flapping his wings furiously. "Well, well, well, well-well!"

"The guardian said Wigglytuff had already been there," Sean said, giving up and sitting down. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff I mean."

"Ah… pardon?" Chatot ceased his fluttering to blink at them instead. "The 'guardian' said the 'Guildmaster' had already 'been' there?"

Ignoring the odd choice of words to emphasize, the trio nodded.

"No." Chatot shook his head. "No-no-no. That cannot be right. It was the Guildmaster's plan to send you to the Boulder Quarry, overturning my own suggestions for an easier dungeon. If he already knew what was there…?" Trailing off he looked to Alakazam and then past him to Wigglytuff's chambers. "Stay here, I'll return shortly."

There was no argument there, the trio just laid in place as Alakazam stared at them until Chatot came hopping out. His wings were a little frazzled, to many startled flapping of the wings it seemed.

"Well, I have your answer," Chatot said, hopping to a stop. "Indeed, the Guildmaster has been to the chamber containing Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. Apparently before he was well known, before he even joined Team Charm." Chatot's eyes slid slightly at that mention before shaking it off. "In conference with the Guildmaster he confirmed that he remembered the Time Gear. Eventually," Chatot muttered under his breath, remembering just how many times he had to word the question before Wigglytuff would stop dancing.

"But you will be pleased to learn that this was exactly the Guildmaster's plan! By confirming the location of the Time Gear, confirming it is still there, we can send pokémon to guard it."

Of the trio, it was Sean who nodded. "We thought so too. Ditto, the guardian, said it'd be alright if the pokémon were careful." After a moment he added. "You need to walk through a wall that is in the middle of two path dungeons that just loop around. The rock wall is an illusion, or something."

"You have done very well," Chatot said, sparking some attention from the other two. "Even if this adventure was perhaps not what you were expecting, you still solved a puzzle only the Guildmaster had previously properly worked out. This is very impressive. And to find a Time Gear at this sensitive hour, currently that is worth more than another treasure."

Smiling through his eye, beaks didn't really convey emotions well, Chatot tipped his head to them. "I will alert Chimecho that you need some medical attention and I will inform Sunflora of her new task to be started tomorrow. That is all, you may rest now."

With that, Chatot hopped away, heading to the upper level to find Chimecho.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Rai and Sean, Corphish recovered better once he had food in him. Both were too exhausted to stay up and chat for a while like normal, just slumping into their beds and falling asleep.

Rai fell asleep easily and his light snores filled the room with a gentle ambiance. Sean, however, found himself waking back up. He was sore, he was exhausted, but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

Even as he turned one way, and another, no matter what he couldn't get comfortable enough to slip off into blissful unconsciousness.

With an irritated sigh, he stood up out of bed and creeped out of the room, Rai being too out of it to detect the door opening and closing.

Sean winced as he walked the hallway of the guild in silence. It was a little creepy, being out at this time of night, no one awake, seeing everything so still and silent.

The muscles in his legs burned as he walked, his lower back muscles twitched with pain, his tail flicked out, but the pain made him hiss out and he grabbed his tail, so he could relax it without the limb dragging against the ground.

" _I don't think I've been alone for the entire time I've been here."_  Sean thought to himself as he walked. He decided not to go up a level, vague memories of where Chatot slept kept him from risking it. Instead he continued straight, passing the sentry post, Croagunk's swap shop and into the mess hall.

Once he was in there, Sean began pacing around the table. At first his thoughts were meandering and pointless, but as the pain began to lesson, the thoughts became more focused.

" _Am I really in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world?"_  He already believed of that fact, rational thought made it difficult to accept though. _"Am I really stuck here forever is the real question."_  With the aches getting a bit much, he sat down where he was standing. There were no seats at the table after all.

" _What happened to bring me here? What is my family doing? Did I die… or did I just disappear? I hope they're alright."_ Sniffling slightly as he thought of everyone he had left behind, Sean sank in on himself, fiddling with the Silver Bow he wore.  _"I miss them. I miss my friends, my family, my world. What about Glenn? How is he going to manage without me?"_

He would have sat with those dark thoughts tormenting him until he fell asleep, if it wasn't for an interruption.

"Sean?" Rai's soft voice entered the mess hall and Sean shot up in surprise.

"Rai!" he gasped, quickly drying his eyes in the darkness. "What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you," Rai said, walking in. "I will actually. What are you doing up?"

Sean hesitated, waiting in silence as the shinx walked the moonlit room towards him. "I…" he trailed off, not able to admit it.

Rai came to a stop besides him and sat down. "Sit," he said, coaxing Sean back down.

They sat in silence for a minute, an hour, a day. Sean wasn't certain.

" _Okay, not a day,"_  he said to himself before sighing, he needed to talk.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff… stuff about where I came from."

"Do you remember anything?"

"A… a little," he said, it wasn't even a complete lie although the half-truth made him feel even more guilty. "I remember I had a family, and friends. I was pretty happy I think. They're a bit blurry though, I'm not sure if I remember my mother's voice." The truth was painful to speak aloud, every day Sean had lived as a pokémon, he was finding it more difficult to gather concrete facts about his life before it all.

He still couldn't remember anything firsthand about the dark future, only what he remembered from the game.

A brief thought flitted through his head.  _"I wonder how I reacted when I arrived in the dark future? I must have still remembered everything. Is that why things are already different? I made a change in the future that is affecting the past? That's a weird thought. I wonder what Grovyle thought about me?"_

"I don't remember my mother's voice," Rai said suddenly, catching Sean off guard. As the meowth looked to him curiously, Rai gave him a small, sad, smile. "But I remember how her voice felt to me. Safe. Warm. Loving. It's taken me a long time, but I think that's enough. It has to be enough."

Sean met the shinx's eyes for a moment and gave a small smile back. "I'll never forget that about my mother."

"Never ever." Rai nuzzled him for a moment, before pulling himself up. "Do you want to come to bed now? Or stay here a little longer?"

Sean swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to offend Rai. He wanted to say he'd come, but that'd be another lie. "Stay, I think. Just for a bit longer."

"Okay." Rai smiled and nuzzled him again. "I'm your friend okay? You've got me. Take all the time you need." With that he turned tail and crept out of the room.

Sean smiled after the shinx and sighed, leaning back. Part of him did feel better, not completely and not in all areas, but some measure of support simply felt nice. He didn't fall asleep in the mess hall, he did return to the room eventually and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ahem! As I was explaining." Once again, Chatot deviated from his routine. Some apprentices were getting worried about him. "There is a lake far to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries."

Chatot threw up a wing as he continued with a pronounced chirp to his voice. "And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while!"

"An expedition you say?" Bidoof cheered. "Yes please. Yes sirree!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora squealed, doing a twirl in all the excitement. "It's been a long time since we went on an expedition."

"But," Loudred began, at a reasonable level. "That means you are going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL OF US AGAIN! Right?"

"An expedition, I've only been able to watch the guild depart on those before." Rai hopped in place, sparking with excitement.

"Precisely," Chatot chirped. "We will depart in several days." He waited as the apprentices calmed down to continue. "Over these next few days we will choose the worthiest apprentices. The chosen few will form the expedition party."

The crowd fell into cheers again, even Sean couldn't stop himself from grinning even as the static from Rai began making his own fur stand up.

"Everyone work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition. Sunflora stay back for a moment. That is all."

"Oh wow this is so exciting," Chimecho gushed.

"Yup-yup! I've yet to go on an expedition. I would surely love to go this time."

"Let's work at it to get picked as members!" Loudred roared right in Diglett's face.

"Right," Diglett replied, unphased by the volume. "I won't be a weak link."

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey!" Corphish seemed stuck on the 'hey'.

"Imagine going on that Sean?" Rai asked, forgetting all name niceties in the process. Thankfully everyone was far too excited to catch the mention of his name. "Do you think we could make it?"

Smiling confidently at his partner, Sean nodded. "We can definitely do it." In the back of his mind he thought over everything that had transpired with a satisfied expression.

" _Thank goodness!"_  He cheered internally. _"I haven't screwed everything up so hard we're not going to Fogbound Lake! Phew, things are going to be back on track."_  Feeling considerably better about everything, Sean recalled what was going to happen next. _"Next up we've got… oh. Oh, that's not right. Is that right? Please tell me that is… isn't… Ah no… no!"_

While Sean's mind fell to a trio of unpleasant figures, Chatot dismissed the crowd. "All right everyone, it's back to work as usual."

The thunderous. "HOORAY!" Did wipe Team Skull out of his head for a moment, but unfortunately that couldn't last very long. Rai, rushing upstairs after the crowd with Sean following him, would be met with a most unpleasant unsurprise.

"So today we are going to do the best missions possible!" Rai said as they entered the middle floor. "And we are going to start with-" he turned towards the regular job bulletin board, only to stop a pair of hovering pokémon. "Eh?"

Sean hissed reflexively. Simply spotting Koffing and Zubat brought a near-uncontrollable amount of anger in him and he nearly broke a rule and attacked them.

But he didn't, Rai pressed a paw against one of his feet, holding him in place, and brought him back to reality. "I-is that?" Rai whispered, and Sean nodded.

He took a deep breath, regretted it as Koffing's stench permeated even where he was standing, and chose to keep an eye out for the real issue. Skuntank.

Rai stared at the thieving pair in silence for a long moment. The stench Koffing brought with him had already drove the other apprentices to the other side of the room, and a few were staring over as Rai's expression twisted.

Sean yelped lightly as Rai began to spark, jolting his foot, and he realised he was going to have to return the earlier favour.

"Rai," he warned quietly. "Don't."

Rai hissed out an angry breath before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. Through his mouth of course, Koffing was still there.

Rai's near-hyperventilation caught Zubat's attention and he whispered something to Koffing.

"Woah-ho-ho, what do we have here?" Koffing chuckled as he floated on over.

"Heh, what's a wimp like you doing in here?" Zubat asked, as they circled Rai.

Sean dropped his eyes from the entry, it didn't matter when Skuntank was going to arrive when his friend was dealing with something right now.

"Back. Off." Sean growled, shoving Koffing back. A few whispers broke out from the other side of the room, but no one stepped forward.

"Woa-ho, big pokémon here," Koffing said, floating into Sean's space. "What gives you the right to say where I can float huh?"

"Give it back," Rai said, voice nearly imperceptible.

"What was that?" Zubat asked, leaning in.

"NOW!" Rai sparked with electricity, fury lighting his eyes up a cold, cerulean, blue as he held back the urge to just attack.

Zubat wisely gave him some space.

"Give what back?" Koffing asked.

"What are YOU even doing here, huh?" Zubat added.

"We're apprentices here at the guild," Sean said, civilly but still very cold.

Koffing and Zubat shared a surprised look, before they circled Sean.

"Come with us."

"Hey!" Sean tried to swat them off, Zubat brushed against his bow and he hissed at the bat.

Rai took a step forward, sparking harder as the pair tried to drag Sean off into a corner. He got an offended look from Zubat. "You'll get him back in a moment."

"What is someone like you doing at a guild?" Koffing demanded, once he had Sean cornered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him," Zubat said. "Why are you in the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"Wha?" Sean raised his paws in disbelief, he was pretty sure this wasn't how this was supposed to go. "I'm supporting my friend." Claws suddenly extending, he snatched Zubat by the neck and hissed. "And I want the Relic Fragment back."

"HEY!" Koffing headbutted Sean, only enough to make him release Zubat. "Keep your paws to yourself."

"Okay, that's enough." Sean pushed Koffing out of the way and stormed back over to Rai. He took a few deep breaths once he was no longer being breathed on by Koffing before spinning back to them. "Give back what you stole!"

He shouted this, catching everyone's attentions. Emboldened by Sean, Rai added to it. "Give me back my treasure you Poison-type sludge!"

Things may have gone well. Bidoof and Corphish, ready to back up their guildmates, came forward.

Right as Rai yelled this, however, three more pokémon entered the room.

Chatot and Sunflora, having sensed a disturbance, had made their way up, while Skuntank had just made his way down looking for his team.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Chatot screeched, hearing Rai's last three words. He came flapping over in a panicked fury right as Skuntank made eye-contact with Koffing.

"Chaw-haw, what is all this then?" he demanded, stomping over. The sheer smell he exuded made Bidoof and Corphish back off.

Sean, having heard Chatot, turned to the suddenly furious bird and felt a wave of relief.

"RAI!" Chatot yelled, diverting the shinx's attention from the pair too him. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Sean's relief suddenly faded. Chatot as an ally was quite useful, as an enemy however.

"Back off from my buddies," Skuntank growled, storming up besides Chatot. The bird lost his voice as he took an accidental whiff of Skuntank and began doing his best to withhold gagging.

"You… YOU!" Rai's loss off confidence at Chatot suddenly thundered back. "I REMEMBER YOU!"

"And I've never seen YOU in my life," Skuntank said, far softer than Rai's emotional screaming. He glanced to Koffing and Zubat with concern. "Are you two alright?" he asked, Sean couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-yeah boss," Zubat said, Koffing seemingly unable to speak.

Sighing softly, Skuntank turned to Chatot. "Who are these two?" he asked. "Are they members of this guild?"

"Yes," Chatot said, still having trouble breathing this close to Skuntank. Despite Skuntank's smell, it was Chatot giving Rai the stink eye.

"We three came here hoping for no judgement simply because of our types," Skuntank said, and Sean realised what the devious pokémon was doing. "And my friends get verbally assaulted the minute I leave them alone? What were they doing that was so offensive, looking for jobs to help pokémon with?"

Skuntank turned to Rai, who's ears fell back under his gaze. "Tell me then. What did they do?"

"Th… they…" Rai glanced down, confidence losing him under so many eyes.

"They stole my friends' treasure," Sean said, answering for Rai. The shinx's head popped up and he stared at Sean in a form of confusion that made Sean's heart ache for him. "Chatot, don't listen to him. I was there, in the Beach Cave, those two." He pointed a claw at Koffing and Zubat. "Attacked Rai, took his treasure, and when we went to get it back, Skuntank came out of nowhere and knocked US out."

At this, Chatot's ever-burning rage wavered. He remembered overhearing Rai speak of a lost treasure, not how it was lost however.

He turned to Skuntank, who was looking most offended. "Is this true?" he asked, receiving an expression of offence with some buried hurt underneath.

"True? Of course not!" Skuntank shook his head and stepped forward, standing by Koffing and Zubat. "These two would never rob another pokémon, the idea that they would. Unthinkable. We haven't even been in the area for months. How would they have stolen it?"

Chatot mulled it all over. His instinct was to trust the apprentices, but he refused to judge another pokémon simply off what it was. He looked to Rai, angry tears had joined the corners of his eyes and Sean was rubbing a paw on his back.

"Do you have proof of this?" he eventually said, looking to Rai. The shinx's ears perked up and he opened his mouth, before hesitating.

He never showed anyone the Relic Fragment. It was something incredibly private to him, only for him. No one knew about it. Except his sister, who was far away now, and Sean.

He glanced to Sean, who was staring back, waiting. Their eyes met, and Sean's slowly widened, realising Rai had nothing.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head.

"Hmm." Chatot hummed. "How long ago did you lose this treasure?"

"About two weeks ago."

"We weren't here!" Koffing immediately said. "Like the boss said, haven't been here in months."

Sean glared at the trio, Koffing and Zubat shot him smug looks, Skuntank kept the kindly façade on though.

"Why didn't you alert the guild?" Chatot pressed. "Send up a report? Ask around? Simply report a missing treasure?"

"I…" Rai trailed off. He had thought of it, but he had been unable to admit the existence of his treasure. It was special to him, he was sure it meant something, but had lost his nerve to report something he had no proof of ever owning, missing.

"I understand you may be upset then," Chatot said in a kindly, slightly patronizing, way that made Rai and Sean lose all hope. "But you cannot accuse other pokémon of misdeeds merely because of what they are. Sean." Chatot turned to him with a critical eye. "I would think better of you especially. Do your allotted tasks for the day, and do not bother this trio…?"

"Team Skull," Koffing said, receiving a brief, sharp, look from Skuntank.

"Team Skull at all. That is all."

"B-but Chatot sir!" Rai refused to let this go, standing up and stepping forward. "They STOLE my treasure."

"I will not hear this without concrete evidence!" Chatot snapped back, causing Rai to flinch. "Do your jobs if you want any chance of being selected for the guilds expedition."

With that he hopped away.

"Well, it seems we have all learned a lesson of not judging on appearances," Skuntank said grandly, receiving particularly dirty glares from Team Ion. "Chaw-haw-haw, come down you two. Let it go, you heard the bird." Skuntank's mind was running fast, he had clearly heard Chatot speak of an expedition and such a journey could be of great interest to him. "Come on you two," he said, walking forward.

"Heh-heh-heh, right away boss."

"Woah-ho, you're the best boss."

"Chaw-haw-haw, I already know that. Now, come on."

With that the stink began to fade, but the low mood Sean and Rai found themselves in would persist far longer.

* * *

Rai chose an outlaw to track down that day.

Sunflora and Loudred had discovered the Waterfall Cave a short time before Chatot had sent Team Ion to Boulder Quarry, the excitement of their discovery had brought a few pokémon around, as well as some pokémon fleeing the law.

Sean had been silently impressed with Rai, leaping right through the waterfall without hesitation. He thought he'd still be able to salvage the words he had planned for the occasion, but Rai was too worked up to doubt himself.

If Sean had thought the Drenched Bluff had been uncomfortable, the Waterfall Cave laughed at that. There was thankfully stone as the floor, but an unpleasant amount of mud and slime gooped up the area.

The obsessive-compulsive part of Sean wailed at having to track through it all. The rest of him was far more concerned for Rai to even take notice.

Given time to prepare, Sean could appear as a quick thinker and clever conversationalist. He spent most of his time not speaking to Rai simply thinking about possible things to say in the future.

As it turned out, however, the reality was not so easy to deal with.

He had thought, a little, on Team Skull's reappearance and had thought of a few things to say that'd hopefully lighten Rai's mood. Each time he turned to speak to Rai, however, he lost his nerve.

" _Why did I think 'don't listen to them, they stink figuratively and literally' would be a funny thing to say?"_  Sean bemoaned, hating everything he had planned and throwing it all away in disgust.  _"Okay. Real people, real pokémon. It's not so cut and paste, but he's your friend. You don't have to say the perfect thing, alright? The perfect thing is not natural, it's not genuine, just… say… something."_

While Sean continued to think away in a building panic, Rai continued crashing his way through the dungeon. On any other day he'd be delighted to be here, jumping through a waterfall, combing through an almost completely new area for discoveries no one had found yet.

But they were here on business. Weepinbell was here somewhere, the cowardly crook was known for ambushing pokémon and threatening to eat them if they didn't give him their belongings. No record ever stated he had followed through with such a threat, but Rai was determined to the outlaw to justice.

And if stunning a psyduck with Thundershock before knocking it out with a Quick Attack was therapeutic, then he wouldn't complain.

"So where do you think?" Sean started, gathering enough boldness to speak finally.

"Some corner," Rai answered, anticipating the rest of the question.

"Cool," Sean said. "Okay. Want to talk?"

"We've got a job to do here."

"Well we can talk about that." Sean hesitated. "Still, we've got time, want to talk-"

"No."

Sean sighed, this time a little frustrated. "Come on Rai, please don't shut me out like this."

Rai stopped and sat down, grimacing at the slickness of the ground. "Alright. What do YOU want to talk about?"

Sean paused, felt a flash of apprehension fly through his heart, before swallowing. "I'm not going to say, 'don't be angry'," he said, and Rai blinked. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't hate them for what they did, I hate them myself! But one thing I am going to tell you." Sean winced, it was sounding worse and worse as he went. "Uh… look, the kind of person, err pokémon, Skuntank is, is the kind that wants this kind of reaction."

Rai blinked again and frowned slightly, thankfully in thought rather than further anger. "What are you talking about? Angry because he made me look like a judgemental idiot in front of Chatot who didn't believe me or you?"

Sean nodded. "Yes, exactly. He's a… well, he's a troll." Sean waited, to see if that meant anything to Rai. It didn't. "He wants this kind of reaction from you, he wants to know he's got under your skin, fur, whatever. He wants to see he's bothering you, so he can use that against you. That's the kind of person he is."

"So… what?" Rai asked. "I have to just take it and feel nothing? Am I not supposed to be angry or something? He attacked us both AND stole my treasure. I can't not be upset about that? Do you get it?"

"I get it." Sean nodded, hoping he really did. "And you can be angry, upset, frustrated. You should be, really. Just…" Sean trailed off, realising he was going a bit too far into the wrong territory. "Be angry. Be angry in a dungeon, be angry in our room. Be angry when Skuntank, or Koffing and Zubat, or anyone else isn't around. But when Skuntank and the others come to bother us, pretend like you're not bothered. It's the big reaction he wants, if you don't play along, he'll get bored, he'll get frustrated. Try to ignore him, but don't just take everything lying down."

Nodding to himself, Sean offered an out. "Be angry. Here. Right now. Look at me and say what you'd like to say to Skuntank, what you can't say because Chatot was there, what you couldn't say because you were embarrassed to say it."

"I… what?" Rai cocked his head. "How and why would I do that? Pretend YOU'RE Skuntank, because quite frankly that'll be difficult. I like you, and you don't smell nearly as bad as him." Rai took a breath and frowned. "You do smell a bit though, haven't you been grooming or anything?"

"I… no?" The very thought of licking his fur made Sean cringe. But there had been no water areas around except one he didn't know how to bring up.

Now that they were in the Waterfall Cave, however… no, they couldn't go to the Hot Springs.

" _I'll save that for another day,"_  Sean thought, before replying to Rai.

"What did you want to say when Skuntank was saying all that stuff?" he asked. "Making you look like the bad guy. What did you WANT to say, but never would because it wouldn't help? Say them, right now, to me. Please?"

Rai was still wearing a dubious expression, but he slowly nodded anyway. "Uh… alright. I wanted to say he was lying and that those other two really did steal my Relic Fragment."

Sean nodded happily. Rai's words were detached, just a recounting, but he hoped he could dig a little deeper. "Good, good. Now, what did you want to say to Skuntank?"

"Skuntank…? I, uh… I don't know!"

"Rai," Sean said bluntly. "There is no judgement here. I want you to tell me, what you wouldn't say to him because it'd be rude, because Chatot and the others were there, even because I was there." He took a breath, Rai still looked uncomfortable, so he tried another avenue. "What I wanted to say to him was that he is a foul, disgusting, bully."

Rai blinked, not prepared for such blunt honesty.

"I wanted to call him a shitstain on society. Someone best off drowning in a swamp because the only thing he afforded to everyone else was a burden." Sean could feel himself blushing, and he fiddled with his Silver Bow in response, it wasn't in his own nature to speak so nastily about another. But Skuntank's actions had sparked something in him. He had been more concerned about how Rai was feeling, but now that he was thinking about he himself felt.

"I think he's pathetic. The kind of sad, spineless, piece of loose trash that is so aware of his own pitiful nature that the only way he can feel better about himself is to try and drag everyone else down to wallow in misery with him. Lonely, probably, but it doesn't excuse anything. Now." Sean took a breath. "That's what I wanted to say, but never would. What about you?"

Rai still hesitated, but Sean's own words, the admission, the equality he was affording him with this honesty, was too great to simply shun.

"I… I hate him," Rai admitted, ears falling flat. "I've never actually hated someone before. I don't even hate Koffing and Zubat, they were just following him. He was the real person who took my treasure, then attacked us both, then lied about it and made us both look biased against Poison-type pokémon. What kind of person does that? Even this Weepinbell we're chasing down, I think he's still probably a nicer person than Skuntank. At least he only threatens, Skuntank makes it personal. Y-you're right, he has to be someone really pathetic to even want to do this kind of thing. I mean, that was MY TREASURE!"

Rai's sudden shout echoed through the slimy halls of the Waterfall Cave, and Sean waited silently as Rai grew angry.

"How dare he take that from me? It's the only thing I have left of my parents and my family. It's the only thing that carried me through all these cold nights without my sister. It's the only thing that gave me the strength to continue on in this unfair world. It's the ONLY THING THAT GAVE ME HOPE AND HE THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE IT FROM ME!?"

Rai breathed heavily, his fur sparked, and angry tears dripped down his nose. Sean took a careful step forward, then another. He could smell the ozone and saw his fur begin standing up but continued unmindful. He'd been zapped plenty of times.

Twitching only once at the loud zap that stung his paw, Sean ran his paw down Rai's back, flattening down his fur and picking up a lot of static along the way.

"Thanks," Rai said, pulling his head back up. "I think that actually helped. I'm still upset, but… it's nice to get it out."

"I'm glad." Sean smiled brightly, ignoring the tears for Rai's pride. "Sometimes you have to just say it, leaving the angry thoughts to boil over in your head can't be healthy. I would know, I'm sure."

Rai smiled back and shivered, letting the charge dissipate. "Okay, we should get going. Hopefully Weepinbell didn't hear that, or else we're going to have an interesting battle up ahead."

* * *

"Everyone! I have an announcement before we get to work."

With Loudred not having yelled quite as loud this morning, the apprentices were still blinking some sleep out of their eyes.

"Let me introduce our new allies." If Chatot was pained by the constant breaking of his opening routine, he was excellent at hiding it.

"Allies?" Corphish asked. "Hey-hey, are we getting new apprentices?"

"Golly I wonder what pokémon they are?" Bidoof wondered out loud.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to meet them."

"Hey! Over here please," Chatot called, looking all-the-while like he was hiding a frown.

What he couldn't hide, however, was the stench.

"Ugh what stinks?" Loudred moaned. Where the air had been crisp and pleasant not a few seconds before, this was almost too much.

"Oh my god," Sean moaned, feeling his stomach turn. "I don't do well with this is the morning."

Rai failed to comment, holding his breath desperately against the foul smell.

From the upper level descended a trio of figures. Sean's eyes were watering at this point, but he couldn't hide the groan of disappointment. Of all the changes that seemed to be happening, he'd be fine if this had been one of them.

Rai's fluff spikes momentarily, before the smell wilted him again.

"Oh golly, you have to be kidding me," Bidoof whimpered.

"Hey…"

"Oh dear, this is a bit much," Chimecho whispered, glancing about.

Even Croagunk was frowning.

Wigglytuff stepped to the side, standing more directly behind Chatot, to make room for the trio.

"These three are our new partners," Chatot said, performing an admirable attempt at sounding pleased about this.

"Woah-ho-ho, I'm Koffing," the floating gas bag said.

"Heh-heh-heh, Zubat here." He along with Wigglytuff, seemed the only ones not affected by the stench. "Glad to meet you all."

"And I'm Team Skull's leader," Skuntank said. "I'm Skuntank. Remember it." He glanced towards where Team Ion stood, meeting Sean's eyes for a moment. "Especially you two. Chaw-haw-haw."

Chatot glanced between the two teams and took a casual step forward. He appeared to be coming closer to the apprentices, but Sean noticed that he had positioned himself right in the line between himself and Skuntank.

"These three are not joining us as apprentices," Chatot said, voice perfectly level, even as a breath of relief swept through the guild. "They will be joining our expedition to lend us their strength."

"What?" Rai squeaked. It was hard to speak normally with the smell.

Chatot side-eyed Rai. "Now, now," he said, a note of warning in his voice. Chatot half turned to check on Wigglytuff, the Fairy-type happily smiling away. Breathing his own sigh of relief, Chatot continued. "Anyway, the Guildmaster has made his decision. He has decided that having this trio take part will make us stronger on the expedition."

The apprentices exchanged a few looks, but no one was going to speak against Wigglytuff's decisions.

"However," Chatot began with a note of regret in his voice. "It would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to all start working together on the day. Therefor the Guildmaster has decided this trio shall live with us for the next few days. Thought it will be only for a short while." Chatot emphasized several words as he raised his voice, quelling any discontent among the guild. "I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality."

Several expressions were shared. They were hearing Chatot's words, but…

"Doesn't Chatot think something stinks about this?" Loudred mumbled, under his breath for once in his life. "Literally? How will Sunflora manage when she gets back?"

"I sure hope this expedition ends soon, yup-yup."

"Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?" Rai growled.

"Okay everyone," Chatot said brightly, loudly, pretending nothing was just said. "Let's get down to work!"

"…hooray."

Chatot flinched. "What's this?" he asked, almost desperately. "Where's your usual spirit?"

A few pokémon exchanged glances, no one eager to say it first.

Loudred, brash and impulsive as he is, was the first to speak.

"You've gotta be KIDDING!" Loudred's usual volume was back, for once everyone was grateful as all the attention went to him. "This stinks. Chatot! How do you expect us to be cheerful when…?"

Something shook.

"U-uh?"

"Yoom…" The Guildmaster's voice seemed to come from all directions as the whole guild shuddered again.

Everyone, the apprentices, Chatot, Team Skull, all turned as Wigglytuff began to shake hard. He curled slightly as sheer power began to build.

"Yoom."

"No!" Chatot screeched as everyone took a step back. "The Guildmaster! His rage is building."

"YOOOOOOM."

"If the Guildmaster get's angry, the results will be horrific!"

" _Holy crap, shit, hell, ass, AH!"_  Sean was nearly blown away by the sheer terror that gripped the guild as it felt like the entire world was going to shake itself to pieces.

"Everyone! Come on! Be cheerful! Even if it hurts!" Chatot's panic was intense, but he was the only individual even able to stand as Wigglytuff's rage began knocking everyone back.

"Alright! Everyone! Let's get down to work!"

"HOORAY!"

Even Koffing and Zubat joined in on the thunderous exclamation of joy and energy.

The shaking stopped.

Everyone picked themselves up from the floor, Koffing and Zubat as well as they had been knocked out of the air by the shockwaves. Only Skuntank and Chatot had emerged from that unshook, even if Skuntank still had to pick himself off the ground.

Humming a merry tune, Wigglytuff drifted back into his room.

Quickly, not wanting to displease the pink terror, the apprentices booked it to their stations. Team Ion remained behind, still recovering from that intense experience. Chatot remained as well, as Team Skull had yet to leave themselves.

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "Glad to be here." With a lingering glance at Team Ion, he turned tail and Koffing and Zubat quickly joined him, snickering to themselves.

"Urk." Rai sounded as he glared at the disappearing trio. "They are up to something."

"Definitely," Sean agreed, already knowing the truth of it. "We'll have to be careful around them."

"Ah, you two." Chatot had watched Team Skull leave with a vigilant eye before noticing they were still there. "Take care of the jobs on the boards today alright?" he asked, overly cheerful. "We're counting on you."

Rai nodded and began trotting his way up to the second floor. Sean dawdled behind him, letting him go ahead.

With the size of the room, Loudred and Croagunk were likely too far away to eavesdrop anything.

"Chatot sir?" Sean asked, feeling more nervous than he had expected at talking to Chatot alone.

Chatot turned to him. "Yes?"

Sean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was still blinking a few times and his heart was pounding. His eyes automatically kept flicking to the Guildmaster's Chambers without any control, even as he tried to focus on Chatot the instincts that came with this body kept telling him 'Danger Do Not Lose Sight'.

Chatot noticed where his eyes were going and gave a soft sigh. "Do not worry Meowth, the Guildmaster is… sensitive at times. He only wants everyone to be happy."

Sean swallowed what was building up in his mouth and nodded. "I get that. It's just…" he glanced back to where Rai and Team Skull had gone and suddenly regretted leaving him to go ahead. He fiddled with his bow uncomfortably. "Why does he trust Team Skull?" It was something Sean never really got. From a game standpoint he understood Wigglytuff was naïve, but he also knew he was much smarter than he looked.

"The Guildmaster believes in everyone," Chatot answered. "And you should have no doubt in his decisions, he would not put the guild at any risk."

"I understand," Sean said, not really. What Chatot said was two different things. "Do you trust them?" Unable to help himself, Sean said. "Because Rai's not making it up. They did take his Relic Fragment."

"Meowth," Chatot said warningly.

"Why would he make it up?" he asked hotly. "Why would I make it up?"

"Enough," Chatot said sharply. "You cannot prove it; you cannot sway the Guildmaster without enraging him. Let it go."

Sean huffed, but took a breath to compose himself. "My apologies," he said stiffly. "But, well… do you believe me? Are you just following W-The Guildmaster?"

"…Go do your work Sean," Chatot said, turning away. He hopped into the Guildmaster's Chambers, leaving Sean to make his way to Rai. Unsatisfied.

He entered the second floor to find a stand-off of sorts. Rai, Bidoof, and Corphish were on the side of the outlaw notice board, while Team Skull lurked on the side of the job bulletin board.

He cast a dark look at the whispering trio before making his way to Rai. "This stinks," he said lightly as he stepped up to the shinx. "And I don't even have a nose!"

It felt like a victory when Rai's lips twitched into an amused grin. The smell was really bad, but he was getting used to it.

" _I have to get used to it."_  Sean thought as Rai picked a job. _"For a few days at least."_

Whether he still needed stress relief, Sean had almost felt bad for Weepinbell yesterday, or just because Team Skull was loitering around the other board, Rai chose another outlaw to track down this day.

Once he handed it to Sean, the meowth grew a little concerned.

"Uh this is a…" he hesitated, glancing back towards Team Skull. "A golbat."

"Yeah?" Rai asked, looking completely innocent. "Got to bring felons to justice and all that."

"Hmm." Sean decided not to make a fuss or point any claws. Nodding, he decided that this was fine.

Smiling, almost scarily, Rai began leading their way out of the guild.

"OH, MY GOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!"

Only for the entire guild to shake all over again. Sunflora had been absent during dinner last night as well as not present during Wigglytuff's episode.

Chatot had sent her to stand guard for the Time Gear first, trusting her as one of the most reliable pokémon in the guild.

Her voice had been caught by Diglett even before she arrived at the grate and had Loudred open up the guild to save her time. Fortunate, since she hadn't been planning on stopping.

"EVERYONE!" Sunflora screeched as she threw herself into the guild and down the incline to get to the second floor those few milliseconds faster. "THE TIME GEAR IS GOOOOONNNE!"

The tinkling of a broken window was completely missed due to the ringing in everyone's ears.

Gasping for breath, Sunflora fell to her leafy hands and shook. Her scream brought everyone to the second level of the guild.

Diglett and Dugtrio emerged from the ground on each of her sides and Sunflora grabbed a hold of Dugtrio and began to cry. Loudred and Croagunk came rushing up from below a few seconds before Chatot and Wigglytuff emerged as well.

Chimecho, the most immune to high voices, rushed to Sunflora's side and wrapped herself around Sunflora, easing her off the choking Dugtrio and letting her cry into her.

"Sunflora," Wigglytuff said, voice soft yet audible to everyone in the room. Even with their ears ringing.

The Guildmaster knelt by Sunflora and patted her on the back. He nodded to Chimecho and she stayed wrapped around Sunflora as she cried her eyes out.

"Breathe Sunflora, breath," Wigglytuff urged gently. "Take a deep breath… there we go. Let it out, breathe." He continued coaxing her for a minute, letting Sunflora regain control of herself naturally.

Once she was cried out, he pulled her up. "Friendly friend. Have a hug." He wrapped her in a soft, warm, hug and Sunflora finally relaxed.

"It was terrifying," Sunflora whispered, still in Wigglytuff's embrace. "Everything in the deeper dungeon was just… wrong. Nothing moved, there was no sound, so many pokémon were frozen, unable to move, unable to live or die. I hope they aren't aware of what happened to them."

She whimpered and choked out a sob when Loudred came up and patted her on the back.

"I got to the end of the dungeon, just hoping. But… but…" she gave a keening sound, grating on the ears but filled with terrified emotion. "Ditto. It was… it was…"

"Shh-shh-shh," Wigglytuff whispered. "Take your time Sunflora."

She took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Ditto looked like it had gone through a horrible fight and was… w-was trying to drag themselves out of the cavern. But, they were frozen, their face… they were so scared, they knew what was happening and couldn't save themselves."

Sunflora sobbed in Wigglytuff's arms, before being transferred to Loudred and Corphish, with Chimecho still wrapped around her, as Wigglytuff pulled Chatot down a level to speak with him alone.

Sean and Rai came up to the group hug that Sunflora was in the middle of, not sure what to say or do. They were still getting to know the other apprentices, it felt wrong to join in on the hug as if they weren't.

" _Grovyle was there,"_  Sean thought to himself as he watched Sunflora sadly.  _"I saw him. How didn't it click in my mind?"_

At one point, Team Skull slunk past and went down a level. With their taint gone, Rai and Sean ended up wandering to the job bulletin board and selected a different job to do. Neither was in the mood for a fight with this sobering news.

"Alright, everyone." Chatot had returned without being spotted, receiving a few glances his way. "Loudred, Chimecho, bring Sunflora to her room. Everyone else, you should continue your work. We'll take care of her, but we can't let our work stop even now. Especially now. Continue helping, doing good, we'll find a way to fix this situation."

He waited until the group had given Sunflora another hug or three each before leading Loudred and Chimecho down.

He emerged right as soon as he was confident they could make it to her room.

"Okay, Rai." The shinx's ears flicked when he realised Chatot had called him.

Stumbling over as quickly as he could. "Yes?"

"Loudred will be taking care of Sunflora today, leaving him unable to perform his duties. So, your task for the day is to take over as the gatekeeper. Alright?"

"Yes! Of course." Rai glanced back to Sean, who was watching with a concerned look. "What about Sean? I don't know how he'll manage in a dungeon alone…"

"Not a problem," Chatot said, gesturing for Sean to approach. "You two work well as a team, this task is something that can be done as just the one, however. So, Meowth, if you would be able to spend your day sorting through the food stocks? With Chimecho also… anyway, take note of what is in good supply and what needs refilling and make your way to the market to obtain what needs to be restocked, alright?"

"Right!"

"Good." Chatot nodded and led them downstairs. He gave a few words to Rai as he showed him the pully, it was thankfully something a quadruped could manage, as well as the current list of outlaws and suspicious pokémon to bar from entering.

Team Skull lurked in a whole different corner now, trying to cosy up to Wigglytuff, as Chatot finished his explanation.

Afterwards he showed Sean into the dining room and all the way to the back where a door laid. "In here," he said, oddly quietly, following Sean into the stockroom.

"Okay," Sean said, looking around. It smelled pleasant in the room, there were a few windows leading out to the sea that allowed light in. "Where should I…?"

"Be careful," Chatot said as the door closed behind him, giving them privacy.

"Pardon?" Sean said.

"Rumour spreads very quickly around here Sean," Chatot said seriously. "I trust you and Rai, I can see you a noble hearted pokémon, but not all will see that."

"I… what?" His paw came up to touch his bow, he'd found himself touching it when bored or nervous. It was calming in a way.

"You were the last to leave, the last to see that Time Gear, and with the guardian lost to the frozen time, if pokémon learn of you being the last there. They are going to suspect you."

"Chatot, we didn't-"

"I know you didn't. But when no one knows who did, they are going to look at the stranger and the most recent."

Chatot sighed, looking from left to right. "The guild has a tab with the Kecleon Brothers, so go through them if at all possible when restocking. That is all."

Chatot turned to hop and leave but hesitated half way. Turning back, he said. "Is there anything you know? Anything that you may have thought unnecessary to tell? Anything you suspect but didn't want to say?"

Sean hesitated, torn between truth and lies.

"Th-there was more than us who found the Time Gear," Sean said, tripping over his words slightly. "We didn't mention it before, because… I don't know. Team Gazer, Beheeyem, Manetric, not… Electrike and Beldum."

"They also found the Time Gear?" Chatot said sharply.

"Y-yeah." Ears drooping, Sean looked away from Chatot. "They got tricked along with us by Ditto to fight each other. And when I showed everyone Ditto was responsible, Ditto showed us all the Time Gear."

"Team Gazer…" Chatot muttered.

"But I don't think they did this!" Sean said quickly, returning Chatot's gaze to him. "They didn't seem the type, and we all promised not to say anything. I don't think they would have broken it."

Chatot stared at him for a moment. "Why do you think that?" he asked seriously.

Sean was flatfooted. Of all the things he expected Chatot to say, that wasn't it. "Uh…"

"Why do you give these pokémon your stamp of belief Sean?"

"I just… they… they just reminded me a bit of Rai and I. They didn't steal the Time Gear, I can't ever see them doing that."

He hoped at least.

Chatot raised his head at him for a long moment before shrugging. "You believe they couldn't have let the tiniest thing slip? You did, in the end, tell the guild."

"We got permission from Ditto," Sean insisted.

"Alright, look." Chatot held up a wing. "We need to find this Team Gazer and see if they have any idea. They may have let  _something_  slip and we need to know if and where and who."

"Yeah, okay." Sean nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Chatot asked, waiting patiently. Sean shook his head after waiting for what he hoped was the appropriate amount of time, feeling guilt claw at him yet again as he lied once more.

"Alright. Do your work here, and do not worry." Chatot switched from serious back to pleasant in an instant, making it almost difficult for Sean to believe that conversation had just happened. "The expedition will still be going along. Work hard and you may be picked! That is all."

Chatot turned and hopped out of the storeroom, closing it softly behind him. Sean sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to bury the constant bad taste lying was leaving in his mouth.

" _I almost wish I wasn't good at lying when I need to."_  Sean thought as he began looking through the guild's food stocks, taking note of seven magnificent Perfect Apples.

* * *

Figuring out what needed to be replaced wasn't difficult. But without a way to write anything down, Sean needed to rely on his memory.

Deciding that he couldn't hope to make just the one journey, he decided to memorize a few items, retrieve them, then figure out what ones he had to memorize next.

Rai smiled at him when he told the shinx he was going into town and the guild gate was opened for him without trouble.

As Sean left the guild, it struck him that he'd never left the guild along. He glanced back at the blank eyes of the wigglytuff that loomed over the entire guild, knowing that Rai was still in there. He passed a bisharp on the way down and made his way into Treasure Town.

" _This feels so weird,"_  Sean thought to himself, looking around Treasure Town completely alone.  _"I don't have Rai to stop me from making a fool of myself. Oh boy, let's do this!"_

Without someone to talk to, Sean just let his mind wander. Sunflora's news had shook everyone, her reaction especially had drawn attention, but Sean could at least feel comforted that things were still going as they should be.

So, it wasn't the Time Gear or Grovyle that his mind focused on, instead Team Skull stuck in his thoughts like a tumour.

" _It's shocking just how much changes when it's not a game."_  Sean considered as he went.  _"I didn't like them before, but hey the music was fun and Skuntank is… something not completely terrible in the end. But, oough, I can't believe how much I hate them here and now."_

It wasn't common for Sean to hate, so it wasn't the most enjoyable experience. His mind worked feverishly, trying to remember all the mischief Team Skull caused throughout the story.

Sean snapped out of it by the time he spotted the twin kecleon and made his way through the transaction smoothly.

For the first run he acquired a bushel of apples. A handful of mixed berries. A type of grain he wasn't sure existed in any world. And a set of seeds.

Even that amount was almost too much for him to carry.

"Wish I was taller," Sean laughed to the Kecleon Brothers and they chuckled as well as he stumbled off, arms filled with the items. "Never thought I'd think that again," Sean muttered once he was clear. "I was tall enough."

Diglett quickly called his name and Rai immediately opened the gate, Sean staggering into the guild with the last push to go.

The items weren't particularly heavy, but so many of them over such a distance was wearing thin even on his surprisingly strong arms.

He spent a little time resting in the storeroom before putting the items away and then walking all the way back into town to do it again.

All the while, he thought and thought about Team Skull.

He had a good idea on what they were going to do next and had caught Skuntank's eye as he left the second time, the trio having chosen to leave for the day themselves.

If he walked a little quicker into town, then that had nothing to do with Team Skull out and about.

With his arms so sore after the first trip, Sean decided to spread out the remaining items and made the journey four times in total, collecting all the items that seemed to need a refill. It wasn't the most thrilling of work, Sean surprised he preferred the danger of the dungeons, but it had to be done.

The food made him hungry though. It still unnerved him slightly just how thin his body was, some weight had been put to hide a few of those ribs sticking out, but he restrained the desire to snatch something.

Chatot would know, Sean was sure.

An idea began to take root in his mind. A small plan that would do little more than spite Skuntank, but the idea of doing so thrilled Sean far too much to let go.

On one final trip into Treasure Town to top up a few baskets, Sean spotted someone, and the plan fell into place.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plans change, as we know them too. I originally was writing one massive chapter, but then it started to go a little too long. I decided it was getting a bit much and decided to split it into two chapters. So the glorious moment I've been planning for a while? Not happening in this chapter. It does, however, occur in the next chapter! And that chapter is mostly finished too! I'll just be touching it up a bit here and then and will be releasing it soon. I hope you are eager ;D


	8. Perfect Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here is chapter eight! Not much to say here, because I'm afraid to spoil something.

Dinner had been a quiet affair.

The smell of Team Skull already put majority of the guild off their appetites, but the downcast nature of Sunflora sucked any and all enjoyment out of the event.

They still ate, of course. The labours of the day had left everyone hungry and no one was so impolite to offend Chimecho, or Sean for that matter.

The meowth had offered his assistance to Chimecho in pulling dinner together. The Psychic-type had been a little shaken by Sunflora's breakdown and appreciated the help.

Afterwards they had gone to their rooms, Sean looking back to Team Skull as the apprentices entered their rooms. He wasn't so spiteful as to give them less food, their gluttony would will out even if he had given them a great deal more food.

Neither him nor Rai spoke much besides chatting before they were getting ready to curl up. The days labours had been much easier, so neither was nearly as exhausted as usual.

Before any real relaxation could be managed, a knock occurred at the door.

"Hm?" Rai asked. "Who is it?"

"Hey-hey," Corphish said, pushing the door open. Gesturing with a claw, Team Ion stood up. "Come along quickly, quietly too."

Sean shared a confused look with Rai before they both followed. Corphish led them quickly into the room he shared with Bidoof and Loudred. Sometimes Croagunk as well.

They entered the room, for the first time Sean realised, and found it surprisingly crowded.

Everyone besides Chatot and Wigglytuff were there. Team Skull was also absent, but no one viewed them as being part of the guild regardless.

"What's up?" Sean asked as he shut the door behind him. The room was dim, but not so dark as to obscure anyone. He found his eyes falling on Sunflora first, she was doing better it seemed, but was still sticking close to Loudred and Chimecho.

"You've been part of the guild for over a week now." Chimecho began from where she was wrapped around Sunflora's arm.

"You've shown yourself to be great pokémon by golly." Bidoof continued.

"And it's time we really embraced you as fellow apprentices and friends." Diglett finished.

"Oh wow!" Rai beamed, actually lighting the room with a brief jolt of excited electricity. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sunflora said, giving a nod. Her voice was a little shaky, but otherwise she seemed alright. "And what better way than with a night of fun with everyone?" She grinned, joy filling her voice. "We're going to have such a good time! We'll play truth or more truth, tell scary stories, and just get to know each other even better!"

"Do you do this often?" Sean asked as he and Rai settled in the room, finding a comfortable place to sit.

"Once a week," Chimecho answered. "We apprentices all come together to just talk, spend time, and enjoy each others company."

"Croagunk suggested tonight," Dugtrio said, speaking up for the first time since they entered the room. He bobbed up and down slightly, close to Diglett, but mindful of the disturbance tunnelling through the room could cause. "After those trio of... Team Skull showed up and Sunflora... ahem." Dugtrio trailed off, not sure how to speak of either topic.

Sunflora gave him a pointed look. "Oh my gosh. Don't fret over little ol' me, I'm a tough girl. Today just makes me all the more determined to find who's doing this and stop them!"

"Here, here." Chorused the apprentices.

"Meh-heh-heh. We shouldn't focus on the negatives of the situation," Croagunk said, catching everyone's attention immediately. It wasn't the most common act for him to speak without being spoken to beforehand. "This Time Gear situation and Team Skull, both should leave our minds tonight. Meh-heh-heh, tonight is the night we learn embarrassing secrets Sunflora will spread all around town."

"Don't say it like that," Sunflora insisted. "I won't spread anything no one wants me too."

This led to an immediate chorus of agreement towards Sunflora.

"Of course."

"No worries, yup-yup."

"Hey-hey, you can say whatever."

"I've got nothing to hide, you know me too well dear."

Sunflora's expression was a little flat once everyone was done. "Sure, sure." She regained her brightness in the next instant, however. "But let's go. We have to start soon or Chatot will know we stayed up late tomorrow morning."

A murmuring of chuckles went through the group. Even Sean and Rai grinned at how Chatot could act sometimes.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle." Sunflora began directing them. "Loudred you go there, Corphish you can be next to him. Diglett, oh Dugtrio! Everyone move a bit close to the wall to get Dugtrio in, okay, Chimecho you can be next to me..."

There was a bit of stumbling over each other as everyone followed Sunflora's directions. Soon enough, however, they were all seated. The room was cramped, especially with ten of them in the room.

"Okay everyone, here is the game we'll play to warm everyone up," Sunflora said, striding forward to stand in the centre of the circle before plopping a sack down. Chimecho had reluctantly let go of her to curl up, still slightly floating, in the circle with the others. "In this bag is thirty Plain Seeds." Everyone but Sean grimaced at that. "Everyone is going to get three of these. The game we'll play is Truth or More Truth. Someone will ask someone a question, and they have to answer truthfully. If they don't want to answer, then they can eat one Plain Seed from their pile instead and that question can't be asked to them again. Understand?"

"...No," Diglett said.

"You'll pick it up," Sunflora replied and began handing Plain Seeds out.

Sean picked up one of the seeds, admiring it for a moment. He wasn't sure why everyone frowned, he hadn't eaten a Plain Seed though so he couldn't judge.

"Okay, like, I'm going to start," Sunflora said, sitting down in her spot. She immediately rounded on Sean. "What do you think of me?" she asked.

"I, uh." Sean blinked, not expecting her to go for him right away. "I like you? You seem really strong and brave, knowledgeable as well."

Sunflora beamed. "Oh my gosh thank you! Now you get to ask someone a question!"

Nodding, Sean looked out to the crowd. It was still strange to him, to be sitting in the south bedroom, looking at a set of creatures only known in fiction, characters that he'd only been able to see as pixels on a screen.

"Corphish," Sean began, choosing his target. He decided to start off soft. "Why did you want to join the guild?"

"Eh?" Corphish clicked a pincer on reflex. "Hey... huh. No one's asked that to me before. Chatot just said 'you're in'." Corphish paused to think over the question for a moment as curious looks jumped around the group. The apprentices realised they didn't really know why anyone had joined the guild, beyond just surface details. "I guess it goes back to when I lived in the place that would eventually become Drowned Cave."

Bidoof hissed in a breath of surprise as a few others wore expressions of alarm. "You lived in Drowned Cave?" whispered.

"Before it became a dungeon," Corphish reiterated. "I was barely even out of the egg when it happened so I don't really remember. Just what my pa said. Me and him were apparently saved by a pair of explorers just in time to avoid going crazy like the others. I guess I just wanted to keep that going, help other pokémon, so no one would have to lose anyone else to random dungeons."

Corphish nodded, satisfied he had answered the question. He eyed Sean for a moment until Sean gave him a small smile and turned to Bidoof. "Since S..." he glanced back to Sean with a questioning look. "Meowth." Corphish settled on. "Brought it up. What about you? Why did you join the guild?"

"Oh, uh well... by golly, nothing quite as good of a reason as you Corphish," Bidoof admitted. "I've just always wanted to be an explorer by golly! The best there ever was! So I left mama and my village to come here because I heard the Wigglytuff Guild is the best around yup-yup."

Bidoof glanced around, wondering who to target his question too. "Now not to seem unoriginal, but Meowth's question is just too good! Chimecho, why did you join the guild?"

"Well it was a dark and stormy night," Chimecho began, soft voice almost reverberating through the air like a haunted chime. "I was lost, I was scared, I was being hunted. A quartet of terrifying electric pokémon wished to kill me for reasons I still don't understand, shocking me continuously over and over and over again." Chimecho's eyes glazed over slightly as she lost herself in her memories. "The only thing I really remember thinking that night is that I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. But die I was going to, as I couldn't defend myself, and they kept on attacking me. Then. Out of nowhere. A booming voice rocked, what felt like, the world itself and my attackers were all just... gone."

"Oh my gosh. Chimecho..."

Blinking slightly as she returned to the present, Chimecho looked around and frowned. Everyone was starting with expressions of abject horror. "Oh! Do not worry, this is a happy story. It was a saviour, Guildmaster Wigglytuff actually. I don't really remember what happened after he sent them off, I think I heard Chatot as well. The next thing I know I'm waking up with Chatot fussing over me like an old hen." Chimecho giggled. "Once I recovered I learnt they had a guild running and asked if I could join, and join I did. That's why I joined!"

She smiled and turned to Croagunk, the only one not looking completely rattled by that story. Still, the gleam of compassion in his eyes, meant more to him than the endless platitudes Chimecho had received over the years. "I may as well keep the trend going. What about you Croagunk, why did you join the guild?"

"I learned that the Swap Cauldron was here," Croagunk answered easily. "Meh-heh-heh. Once I found it couldn't be moved, I moved in. Simple as that."

Chimecho nodded happily, she did know the story, and cuddled up to Sunflora.

"Meh-heh-heh," Croagunk chuckled, turning to Rai. "Might as well break the loop, we all know why Shinx is here." There were a few smiles shared, Chimecho's story fading somewhat. "Instead I'll ask what you think of your partner there." He nodded towards Sean, chuckling as Rai's ears went up.

"Sean?" he asked. "Oh, I think he's amazing."

With Rai and Sean looking most uncomfortable, Croagunk chuckled again. "Meh-heh-heh, come on now. You know that's not enough."

"It's embarrassing," Rai mumbled.

"Yeah I'm cool just with amazing," Sean said, eyes darting. He didn't like compliments so brazenly given himself.

"I don't know how to compliment people," Rai grumbled and pawed a Plain Seed. There were a few looks of disappointment, and a disgusted grimace on Rai's, as he ate the seed. "Too embarrassing," he said.

"Meh-heh-heh, your turn then," Croagunk said.

"Okay, uh..." Rai turned right and left. It looked like he was going to ask a question of Sean, but then his eyes slid. "Loudred. Why didn't you like Sean when you first met him?"

"Who says I didn't like him?" Loudred demanded.

"Did you?"

"..." Loudred ate the Plain Seed. "Ugh, disgusting!" He was, thankfully, keeping his voice down. For Loudred at least.

After glowing at Rai for a moment, Loudred turned to his trusty partner. "Diglett! How do you memorise so many feet? Every time I've tried your side of the job I can't tell a blaziken from a lucario!"

Diglett and Dugtrio flinched at the question, with Diglett quickly eating a Plain Seed. "Eww. Dad." Diglett turned to his father. "Why do you like the sea so much? And don't just say it's majestic and wondrous, what's the real reason?"

Dugtrio stared at his son for a long moment before all three heads slowly bobbed. "Alright. I'll tell you. I met your mother by the sea." Diglett's eyes widened. "She loved it herself and shared that love with me..."

Diglett took a moment to take that in before asking. "Is that the whole reason?"

Dugtrio ate a Plain Seed.

Ignoring the sigh from his son, Dugtrio turned to Sean. "Well you were the first to get asked and I was the last. So it feels right to ask you a question that has been bugging me since you joined." Sean nodded, leaning forward with interest. "Why do you walk like that?"

"Finally!" Loudred, nearly, yelled. "I've been wanting to know that forever."

"Yup-yup, I gotta confess it's been on my mind too."

"Hey-hey, I went through a dungeon with him and not once did I give in and ask that. So... good on Dugtrio?"

"Why I walk like... what?" Sean asked, genuinely baffled before remembering something. "On two legs?"

"Yes." All three heads of Dugtrio bobbed. "I understand that meowth CAN walk like that, but it must be uncomfortable. They all walk on four legs, only going to two for brief periods, if at all. But you only seem to walk on two legs, that must take some dedication. So I'm just wondering why?"

"I guess..." Sean glanced to Rai who's expression was rather blank. "I just do. I always have, I think. I mentioned the amnesia before right?" Nods all around, apprentices did not hide facts it seemed. "I started walking like this as soon as I stood up and just have ever since."

It was true. Not even a half truth. Simply not the whole truth.

With the question answered, Sean turned to Croagunk. He'd given the embarrassing question to Rai and he now wanted to get him back a bit. "If you had to kiss anyone here. Who would it be?"

Croagunk's pouches stopped inflating for the briefest moment, Croagunk's stare remained as impassive as ever. "Chimecho," he answered after a brief hesitation.

"OOH!" Sunflora squealed as Chimecho blushed and the others laughed. Sean grinned as well, it didn't seem to throw Croagunk but it lightened the remaining darkness left by Chimecho's story.

With that the apprentices grew a little more daring and ingenious in their questions. Diglett convinced Bidoof to reveal he liked knock-knock jokes because a friend of his was really clever with them. Sunflora managed to corner Diglett into admitting he found feet fascinating, Croagunk convinced Loudred, Corphish and Bidoof into admitting they found Sunflora pretty, and Rai proved himself bold by asking Sean what Sean thought of him.

"I think you're the bravest, strongest, AND cutest pokémon I've ever met," Sean answered, unable to help adding a comment to make Rai squirm.

The apprentices found the need to wrap the night up once concerns were raised that curfew had long since passed and Chatot might notice something amiss tomorrow.

In the end only Sean had answered every question given to him, a few others had Plain Seed's remaining and he decided to taste one just to find why everyone disliked them.

"Meh-heh-heh, I may need to start a list," Croagunk said as Sean exclaimed that he thought the seed was delicious. "You're a very odd pokémon."

Sean was granted everyone's remaining seeds and he took them back to the room with delight, setting them into a small nest on his bed before curling up on them. Rai giggled as he noticed Sean was purring.

Rai decided to abstain from commentating on that.

"Hey Sean?" Rai asked, he was a little disappointed it snapped the former human out of his purr-fest, but he wanted to say something before they went to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I know no one asked me why I wanted to join the guild." Rai smiled wistfully as he glanced out the window, watching the moonlight stream in. "Because everyone knows why. Or, well, they think they know why."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Sean leaned up very curious. "I always thought it was something to do with wanting to be an explorer?" That was about all he knew from the game at least.

"That is true." Rai nodded as he turned to Sean. "I love exploring, I love helping out, finding new places, saving pokémon. All of that is true, but there is another reason why I wanted to join this guild."

Sean could see Rai somewhat well in the dark, he was thankful for the far better eyes this meowth body owned. Rai was still smiling, but there was a new edge of melancholy to it. "Rai? Why did you want to join the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"After I lost my parents, my sister and I managed to get to Treasure Town," Rai explained, falling into the old memories. "We had nothing, only the generosity of the people here. But... but I ended up getting really sick." The way Rai said that shot a wave of fear through Sean's spine and he needed to take a moment to remind himself that Rai was fine. He reached over to feel his fur, just to quell the irrational fears.

"My sister... we didn't have money, and very few possessions. She heard of a rumour that Gabite Scale's are a powerful healing item, but she had no way to get through the only dungeon a gabite was known to live in. So she appealed to the guild, and they managed to get a Gabite Scale which saved my life, and didn't demand anything in return." Smiling brighter now, Rai glanced up at the roof before coming down to meet Sean's eyes. "After that I knew I wanted to do exactly the same. Help other pokémon, help this guild, because they saved me. Without them I'd probably..."

"Then let me say I'm incredibly relieved the guild was here," Sean said. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't save me. Don't know what I'd do if I lost you either."

"...Goodnight Sean."

"Night Rai, sleep tight."

* * *

"And three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work."

"HOORAY!"

Sean stifled a yawn through the morning cheers. He wasn't the only one.

Sunflora was doing better already. It had mostly been shock and alarm mixed with fear that had led to the breakdown, she was determined to show everyone she was not to be underestimated and had the loudest voice among the cheers. The previous nights activities certainly helped too, she was brimming with bits of gossip to be shared.

Sean yawned again as the apprentices dispersed, getting a curious glance from Rai. "Didn't sleep well?" he asked as Chatot spotted them remaining. "You might have purred too much."

"Ah you two," Chatot said, as Sean tried to remember purring. Team Ion walked up to hear their orders. "Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder," he said.

"Larder?" Rai asked. "You mean go get some food?"

"Indeed." Chatot fluttered his wings. "The guilds food stock is inspected every morning by Chimecho and I. It seems the guilds food stocks have dropped sharply all of a sudden."

"Huh?" Sean asked. "I restocked it yesterday."

"Indeed." Chatot nodded to him genially. "But well… there are the occasional night-time grazer. Most commonly our most illustrated Guildmaster. As he should be able to!" Chatot insisted. "Furthermore, our entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. It was the only item to be completely wiped out."

Sean found himself frowning. He expected it, but he hadn't realised how irritating it was going to hear to find that all the work he did yesterday was for nothing.

"So, you'd like us both to go to the Kecleon Market?" he asked. "Or just one of us again?"

"No, no." Chatot shook his head. "Chimecho will be able to replenish most of it by herself today. No, instead your job is to collect Perfect Apples as they cannot be purchased anywhere."

"Perfect Apples?" Rai cocked his head in a manner Sean thought was adorable. "What are those?"

"They are very large and delicious apples," Chatot answered. "But, more than that, they are the Guildmaster's favourite food. If there were no Perfect Apples, the Guildmaster…" Chatot trailed off. "The Guildmaster w-would…"

"…go on," Rai said. "If there were no Perfect Apples, what would happen to Guildmaster Wigglytuff?"

"The Guildmaster would." Chatot's voice rose with each word before he simply descended into silence, eyes screwed shut.

Rai and Sean exchanged a glance.

"…Yes. That is what would happen." Ignoring, or perhaps not seeing, their perturbed expressions, Chatot continued. "That why I am begging you two to get some Perfect Apples."

"Wait… wait would happen to…" Rai sighed. "Sure, you can count on us!"

"Very good." Chatot fluttered his wings again. "Perfect Apples can be found deep within Apple Woods. Here, I'll mark it on your Wonder Map."

Once he had pointed it out, right next to Oran Forest, Chatot spread his wings. "Now, listen, this may seem like a simple errand, but it is a crucial job! After all, this is all about the Guildmaster's… erk." Chatot twitched. "So please don't fail."

"We'll get it done," Sean said as Chatot waved them away.

"Oh and one last thing!" Chatot called before they left. "Do keep your voices down at night. Raucous behaviour after curfew will be punished."

Rai and Sean's tails went rigid. "Yes sir!" they squeaked.

"Very good." Chatot nodded. "Otherwise keep walking strong. Especially you Sean." Chatot's eye twinkled before he returned to seriousness. "Now get going."

They hurried off. Right as Team Ion reached the incline to the next floor, Sean quickly glanced back near where he had seen Team Skull trudge off to.

He saw Skuntank staring right at him before stepping up into the higher floor.

It took them a few hours to reach the dungeon. Apple Woods was very close to the Oran Forest, the two still containing different dungeons to explore.

When the trees began to thicken, the path became more worn, and the feeling of the area began to turn, Team Ion knew they had reached their destination.

"Chatot said we need to go to the deepest part of the woods," Rai said as they neared the true entrance of the Apple Woods.

"Figures," Sean replied. "Isn't it always at the end?"

"Yeah actually," Rai said after a moment to think. "Funny that."

They both smiled and headed in.

In terms of location, the Apple Woods reminded Sean greatly of the Oran Forest. Except it was apples that were all over the place, rather than Oran Berry's.

He enjoyed eating a few apples they picked up, after checking them for grossness. Each one was even more divine fresh.

It was a picturesque place. Trees lining the dungeon as a form of impenetrable wall, soft grass pleasant to the feet after trudging over hard dirt and pointy stones, food everywhere.

The occasional Bug-type that Rai scared off with electricity.

It was the most disconcerting dungeon Sean had ever entered.

Even Oran Forest, a similar dungeon, hadn't given him the bad vibes this place did. It was too pleasant, too pretty, too chocolate-box to be anything more than a trap.

"This place is weird," Sean said, deciding to share his worries.

"You think?" Rai asked. "This place seems pretty nice so far."

"That's the point," Sean hissed, eyes darting about. "A dungeon? Nice? It must be some sort of evil trap. Are these dungeons alive?"

"Uh… maybe?" Rai shrugged and glanced about before settling back on Sean. "A few pokémon claim they are. I've never seen anything to suggest these places are actually alive. Would they let us out if they were?"

"I suppose you've got a point there," Sean mumbled. "But you see my point about here? Where are the pokémon, other than when we came in? This feels like we've getting led to feeling like everything is hunky-dory and then BAM!" He smacked a paw into another. "We get swarmed."

"We'll keep an eye out," Rai said. "And maybe not wander into rooms that have a bit too much treasure in them. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Sean flicked his bow with a claw.

They continued. Sean growing more unnerved the longer they went without being attacked, Rai enjoying his time in a pleasant-smelling place.

To pass the silence that had fallen over them, Sean began to hum. Just the only thing that came to mind, a bouncy beat of positivity.

He wasn't sure how accurate he was, it had been a while, but Apple Woods always did have a certain trick to its tune that he enjoyed.

Over time Rai began to grow a little unnerved himself.

"Hey…" he said, trailing off already. "I'm kind of getting your point now. Where are all the feral pokémon?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know," Sean said. "I resist the urge to look back."

Rai looked back. Nothing there.

He glanced to Sean, worry staining his expression. "I've never gone so long without seeing another pokémon."

"What am I?" Sean asked with fake exasperation. "Your imaginary friend?"

"Heh…" Rai gave before turning away. Sean eyed him for a moment before sighing.

"It's been a while since I've put my foot in my mouth hasn't it?"

"No, no it's not that," Rai insisted, turning back to look brightly at him. Sean just faced him with an expectant look on his face and Rai bowed his head. "When you've got no friends for so long you can't help it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sean said.

"Oh, don't be sorry, I should apologise for getting weird about things again. Even when I swore that I wouldn't be so fragile anymore."

Sean shook his head. "You can't be strong all the time Rai, if you try you'll break eventually."

"You're very wise from someone with amnesia." Rai smiled cheekily at him. "I can only imagine what you're keeping locked up in that head of yours."

"Probably something really boring," Sean said, laughing him off. "Really boring."

"I don't know," Rai said flippantly. "I think it'd be pretty interesting. Get to know what you were like before coming here, what the human world is like. Sounds like an incredible mystery and I love mysteries!"

"Well let's hope we can work out what the mystery here is," Sean said, reminding them of the weirdness abound. "Before whatever happens, happens."

The break some of the tension, a butterfree came screeching out at them. Rai, already a little jumpy, zapped it and it fell to the ground smoking.

"Hm," Rai grunted.

"Yeah," Sean said.

They exchanged a glance, no more enemies came rushing out at them, and then moved on, leaving the butterfree to flutter up into the air again and wander off.

They continued exploring the dungeon, a few pokémon began to pop up as they went further. One particularly vigorous exeggutor required both of them to take down.

Eventually, however, all good and terrible things come to an end.

"It looks like we've come pretty far," Rai said as they entered a widening area. "According to Chatot, the Perfect Apples should be around here somewhere…"

"I think that enormous tree might be what we're looking for," Sean said, pointing forward.

They broke into a job, entering the clearing completely before coming to a stop before a gigantic tree.

The trunk was thicker than any tree Sean had ever seen, Rai too.

"Woah, those must be Perfect Apples," Rai gasped, looking up. On a few branches that pushed out of the thick leaves did indeed contain large, delicious, apples. Sean had seen Perfect Apples yesterday and could confirm with confidence that these were it.

"All right then," Rai said as they took a few more steps forward. "How should we get them down? Can you climb?"

"I think so," Sean said, claws unsheathing. "We may have a problem though."

"Hmm?"

"Chaw-haw-haw, you're looking for some Perfect Apples?"

Rai started as the voice seemed to come from above them. "Wha? Skuntank! Where are you?"

"Chaw-haw-haw." Was his only answer.

They both looked up to see Skuntank claw his way out of the thick leaves, Koffing and Zubat breaching as well and both took flight.

Skuntank leaped down, forcing Sean and Rai to jump back to avoid being flattened. "Chaw-haw-haw, Team Skull at your service," Skuntank said as Koffing and Zubat flanked him.

"Heh-heh, it's wimpy and wimpo. What took you so long?"

"We've been having us a picnic of Perfect Apples waiting for you to show." Koffing mocked. "Woah-ho-ho, what took you so long?"

"WHAT?" Rai snarled, Sean remaining silent to glare hatefully at them.

"Woah-ho-ho, you took so long I stuffed myself!" Koffing belched.

"You ate the Perfect Apples?" Rai seethed.

"There are still a few more on the tree," Sean whispered, alleviating some of the sparking rage.

"Right." Rai nodded and narrowed his eyes as he pulled on his power. "Let's knock these creeps out and take back some Perfect Apples."

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "Chaw-HAW-HAW. Knock us out? How rude. Why I was even going to offer you my help for this mission, to show you we're not so different you and I. We are both explorers, we both work against our reputations to show others we are not what others perceive us to be."

"I am not a bullying creep like you," Rai said coldly before remembering Sean's words from the other day. He closed his eyes and took a breath, through his mouth, and calmed himself. "But if you are offering to help…"

"It's a tough reputation to beat as a Poison and Dark-type," Skuntank admitted. "Everyone views my kind as foul troublemakers. That is the camerupt on my back. But what about you Shinx? Don't you work almost as hard to prove you aren't a useless coward that everyone sees you as?"

"Urk." Rai flinched back as Sean wondered, somewhat detached, how it was possible to despise Skuntank all the more.

"But you were wondering how to get some Perfect Apples right?" Skuntank seemed to ignore Rai's reaction, although Sean knew he saw a smirk. "Nothing could be easier. Watch."

With that Skuntank stomped up to the tree and took a moment to prepare, before slamming his whole body into it. The tree shook. Skuntank did it again and several apples fell from the tree.

"Some Perfect Apples," Sean said, a sudden wave of hunger ran through him and he really wanted to grab one of those just to see if it was as tasty as was claimed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Skuntank returned to standing between Koffing and Zubat and waited patiently. "Go on now. Pick up those Perfect Apples and scuttle back to the guild. Chaw-haw-haw."

"Woah-ho-ho."

"Heh-heh-heh."

Rai and Sean didn't move.

"Hm? What's the matter? Aren't you going to pick them up? And after I was so nice and helped you out!"

"You're going to pull a dirty trick, aren't you?" Rai growled. "I'm not going to fall for another trap like the Beach Cave!"

He fell into a prowling position and hissed. "I won't be fooled by you. And I'm going to take my Relic Fragment back from wherever you've stolen it!"

"Colour me surprised," Zubat said. "They didn't fall for it at all."

"Aww," Koffing moaned. "How boring is that?"

"I knew it," Rai hissed.

"Chaw-haw-haw, it's a little disappointing you aren't the trusting sort. Your fool of a Guildmaster is though, there's nothing you can do to us because you won't risk your chances on the expedition. Right?"

"Wha?" Rai started back. "W… ye… no. No. NO!" Electricity crackled over his fur as Sean grabbed a hold of a X-Eye Seed.

"You're going to give my treasure back," Rai warned.

"Well now, aren't we feeling peppy, Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "The last time we met you were knocked out with a single breath. Hell, your useless companion lasted longer than you did."

"I'm not going to back down. I'm never backing down to sad bullies like YOU! Because YOU are pathetic."

That stung a nerve.

"Oh? Pathetic, am I? Alright." He nudged Koffing back. "No. We're not doing the noxious gas combo. If these two want a fight, then we'll beat them with our paws and claws."

"Woah-ho… are you sure boss?"

"Heh… yeah?"

"Yes," Skuntank growled and turned to Team Ion. "In recognition of your courage, Team Skull is happy to accept your challenge. Get ready."

There was no way to get ready.

Without giving them time to so much as blink, Skuntank was upon them. One meaty claw slamming into Rai's head and knocking him brutally to the side. Sean pulled his hand out and tossed the seed as hard as he could, but Skuntank had spotted him preparing earlier and incinerated it with a Flamethrower.

Sean yowled and threw all the Power he could into his claws to Scratch Skuntank but got socked in the chest with a lightning-quick jab of Dark-type energy that knocked him sprawling.

"Ugh…" Rai groaned, forcing himself up. "Oh." Skuntank and Koffing where there.

"You're not even worth an actual battle," Skuntank said before he and Koffing belched fumes over Rai. His building electricity failed as consciousness left him.

"Chaw-haw, now..." Skuntank turned on the remaining member of Team Ion, right in time to receive an Oren Berry. He caught it in his mouth of reflex before his face screwed up. "Ah!"

He coughed hard as the false berry absolutely burned going down.

"That's it," Skuntank growled, voice warping in fury. He smacked Koffing out of the way and began stomping up to Sean, who was backing away at a respectable pace. "You're lucky I can't do much or else that busy-body is going to get nosy." He pounced suddenly, knocking Sean onto his back.

Sean got a terrific close-up of Skuntank's face and received the Poison and Dark-type's burning saliva on his face. He choked on the smell as Skuntank breathed slowly on him, clouding his mind as things began to go dark, but not quick enough to be merciful.

Eventually he lost consciousness.

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed as he devoured the remaining Perfect Apples. "That'll show them not to mess with Team Skull."

"Woah-ho-ho can't believe that got the nerve to even try."

"Heh-heh, they'll know better not to try again."

With that they left Team Ion in the clearing, after ensuring the tree was stripped bare of Perfect Apples of course.

* * *

"Ugh, that was awful," Rai moaned as he returned to the realm of the conscious. "Oh… Sean!" He spotted the downed Meowth and rushed to his side, stumbling momentarily when he felt his neck throb with pain. "Sean! Sean!"

"Oh…" Sean moaned, cracking his eyes open. "Cough."

"Are you alright?" Rai whimpered.

"Yeah…" Sean sighed and groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I don't seem to be bleeding. Am I?"

"No… no you're not bleeding."

"Then yes, I'm fine. Just sore."

And wanting to vomit just from the memory, but he felt that information didn't need to be shared.

"Urf… we both got knocked out," Rai mumbled. "That was an incredible stench. Even worse than the first time. It still reeks."

Sean glanced about. "No Perfect Apples either."

Rai jumped when he noticed that. "Oh no. OH NO!" He ran up and looked desperately up into the tree. "I don't think they left any. What are we going to do?"

"We'll be fine," Sean said, trying to ease Rai's panic. "Chatot will… well… he won't be happy, but we'll get through it."

He wanted too, really badly, but couldn't say just yet. Rai would disapprove anyway.

"We're out of luck," Rai sighed, bowing his head. "Let's just head back to the guild and hope we don't get into too much trouble. Chatot won't believe us anyhow."

"Right," Sean agreed, and they began to move. Leaving Apple Woods was easy, as they had reached the end of the dungeon the space warpery let them out right at the beginning. It was still several hours of walking, however, both of them sore from the completely mockery of a 'fight'.

"I'm really sorry Sean," Rai said as they began the painful trek home. "If I didn't antagonize them, this wouldn't have happened."

Sean looked to Rai. He supposed it wouldn't be hard to blame Rai, but it wasn't his fault in the least. "You saw those three," he said firmly. "They were planning something no matter what. When Skuntank pushed Koffing away, they were going to stink us out no matter what!"

"That'd at least hurt less," Rai grumbled. "Than knowing bullies like Skuntank completely outmatch us. My neck hurts too."

Well that, Sean wasn't sure what to say too. He was quite sure one never had a proper battle with Skuntank in the games. He briefly wondered how this might cause a change but discarded it as the result was still exactly the same.

They walked in silence the way back. Dread and anticipation being their company.

"WHAAAT!" Chatot screeched, hours later. "YOU FAILED!?" Chatot's sings fluttered continuously as he began to panic. "Are you serious? Oh no! What am I going to do!?"

He took flight, making a panicked lap of the room as he babbled. "Seriously! What am I going to do!?"

"We couldn't help it sir," Rai said, trying at least to explain. "Skuntank and his-"

"Quiet!" Chatot snapped, coming to a stop and glaring at them. "I do not want to hear any of your excuses. You leave me no choice, you will be going without dinner tonight."

"What?" Rai exclaimed. He had expected punishment, but not that. "But Chatot."

"You failed to complete an important job," Chatot chastised, eye narrowed in a terrifying glare. "Your punishment could be much more severe. I don't want to hear anything from you for the rest of the day."

Chatot turned away, staring out the window with an expression turning to apprehension. "You've saddled me with this terrible task. I've got to report this to the Guildmaster tonight. Upon hearing my report, the Guildmaster is sure to… sure… s-sure to. AH." Chatot began flying about the room again, panicking once more.

"I will report this to the Guildmaster after dinner," he said, coming to a stop as the anger returned. "You two will come with me when I do so. If I had to face the Guildmaster's wrath all by myself, well, that would hardly be fair for something that wasn't my fault. Therefore, you two will come with me. That's an order."

"Y-yes sir," Sean and Rai said together. Chatot was terrifying when he was angry. Sean fiddled with his bow with nerves.

Dinner came and went. Rai had to watch everyone eat alone, Sean having excused himself to wander Treasure Town before their comeuppance was due. Rai let him go, wanting to be along himself. He regretted coming into the dining room, watching everyone else eat was torture.

Receiving endless smug glances from Team Skull only made it so much worse. Still, he remembered Sean's advice, and did his best not to even look at them and hold his head up.

Once everyone was finished, Chatot waited outside the door for him.

"Where is Sean?" he asked, having refused to look over to where the punished pokémon were supposed to be standing.

"He went for a walk," Rai said. "I thought he'd be back by now…"

Chatot and him glanced up at the incline. "Hm. If he thinks he can avoid this or leave us both to suffer while he gets away. Ooh boy."

Rai didn't want to consider that, although it was nicer than another thought that crept into his mind.

" _They always leave."_  The thought sounded a lot like Litleo actually, and Rai shoved it away aggressively.

"Chatot," came the singsong voice of Wigglytuff. "Where are you, you silly bird? I'm waiting so patiently."

"Urk." Chatot twitched. "We cannot wait any longer. To do so is to increase his rage with frustration. Sean will be going without dinner the whole week for trying to skirt out of this."

Rai bent his head low as he followed Chatot into Wigglytuff's Chamber. He never expected to be facing this, alone.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff chirped as they entered. "You brought me some Perfect Apples, didn't you? Thank you so much! Oh?" He cocked his head. "Where's friendly friend Meowth?"

"Uh, there's a… there's, uh, a slight…" Chatot stumbled over his words. "Uh… it's awfully hard to say this, but…"

"Huh?" The confusion and concern from Wigglytuff was palpable. "What's wrong?"

"You see, uh, truth be told. These apprentices… Team Ion. Meowth and Shinx. Well, they failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples, and… so, uh, to put it another way…"

"It's okay," Wigglytuff said, causing Rai to blink in surprise. "I understand."

Feeling a weight leave him, Rai looked to Chatot who was not looking any better.

"It's all right. Nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue, don't feel blue." Wigglytuff began to sing that, leaving Rai feeling somewhat okay with all this.

Right as he went to thank Wigglytuff for understanding, Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "Where are the other Perfect Apples?" Once those words left his lips, Rai's relief plummeted.

Chatot flinched. "As I'd explained… um… they failed to get them, so, uh… In other words, the Perfect Apples. The number of Perfect Apples we have harvested… would be, uh…" Chatot took a breath. "Zero."

"Oh." That one word, one letter, sent a rivet of fear through Rai's spine as Chatot began to break down.

"Therefore, not even one Perfect Apple was obtained. That means, Guildmaster… you will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a little while. Yep! That's what it means!"

To Rai's shock, and terror, Chatot began to laugh hysterically. To the point he was crying.

"Um… Guildmaster? Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff sniffled. Once. Twice. Then a small sob.

" _Ah! Is he going to cry?"_

Lip quivering, eyes watering, Wigglytuff began to freak out.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Chatot screeched, clapping his wings over his head as Wigglytuff began to spasm. The air rippled as each sob caused a shockwave, knocking them back with rising intensity.

"Hang on."

Wigglytuff perked slightly as Sean entered the room.

"I'm so sorry for being so late Guildmaster, that door is really heavy, but I hope I can be forgiven." Sean reached into the Treasure Bag. "Because I brought this!"

With both paws, as it was really big, he held a Perfect Apple.

"OH!" Wigglytuff brightened immediately and raced forward. "For me? Thank you!" He plucked the Perfect Apple from Sean and balanced it on his head before dancing around joyfully. "Thank you, friendly friend! Thank you, friendly friend! Lalalala."

Staring it muted shock, Chatot caught himself gawking and composed himself. "That is all Guildmaster, we'll take our leave now."

"No problem, friendly friends!" Wigglytuff sang as he danced with the apple. "Have a good night, have a good night!"

Chatot closed the door behind them as he and Rai blinked in shock. With the door firmly closed, Chatot checked it several times just to give himself a moment to recover, the three just stood there in the dimness of the room.

Sean, as the least shocked, glanced around, spotting a red eye glaring at him from the incline to the next floor. He allowed himself a victorious smirk as Skuntank turned away.

"H-how?" Chatot managed. "H… how?"

"I used my time in Treasure Town to ask around," Sean answered, giving a wide gesture. "Eventually I found someone with a Perfect Apple and traded for it. I didn't mean to take so long, but it took a while to get. Those doors are heavy though." He massaged one of his arms with the other one before brushing his neck. "How do you do that all the time?"

Chatot barely comprehended the compliment and just shook his head. "Just… go to bed. I'll be able to think more in the morning."

He hopped away to guard the entrance or scream where no one could hear him.

Sean gave Rai a smile and led him to their rooms.

Once they were safely inside, Rai found his voice. "Wow. That was terrifying. Chatot was panicking so much and Wigglytuff started getting so upset."

"I know," Sean said, not admitting just how well he did know. "Sorry about leaving you to that, I hoped to get back before Chatot brought us in, but I guess I was too slow."

"Just glad you're here," Rai said, smiling. Then he realised what he said and glanced away awkwardly. "Uh… you know."

"Yeah." Sean nodded, unable to hide his smile.

"So, what DID you trade for a Perfect Apple?" Rai asked, turning back to Sean.

"Well… you know." Sean looked away, feeling a small bit of embarrassment and earlier irritation claw at him.

Rai frowned, looking closely at Sean, trying to spot why he was acting like that. Why he looked a little different.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Sean had left the guild with a plan in mind.

He held the Treasure Bag, containing all his items as well as all the money he shared between him and Rai that wasn't in Rai's bank account.

He walked down to the crossroads before turning let, walking the same path he had trudged home earlier, the path to the wider world, the path to his destination.

He walked as quickly as his tired muscles would allow. Sean was amazed at how well his new body recovered every morning, just a nights rest and he was back to better then new. The wonders of a pokémon body, he assumed.

For the time now, however, he was tired and sore. Vindictiveness, however, and spite drove him forwards. Part of it was to spare Rai, and himself, the trouble of upsetting Wigglytuff and Chatot. Part of him couldn't help but worry that without the security of a games code, Rai may not get picked for the expedition. Not willing to jeopardise that any further than his interference could, he aimed to interfere in a good way.

And if it was fuelled mostly in spiting Skuntank, then he'd be fine with that as well. Sean was honest with himself, it was mostly spite that pushed him forwards.

Nothing more than spite would lead him to this pokémon's home, that was for sure.

Sean followed the path as best he could in the waning light, following a few directions his confidant had given him. He stepped off the path he and Rai normally walked to their dungeons, and into the living area of the pokémon who lived in Treasure Town.

There was much more to it then just the business section and guild after all.

Sean got lost, that he was certain, but he kept repeating his directions in his head until things began to make sense. After over an hour, he finally retrieved his sense of direction and found his target location.

Sean hesitated for a moment. Spite, while wonderfully energizing, could only bring him so far. He hesitated, took a breath, swallowed nervously, but ultimately working to spare Rai from fear and worry was worth this.

He knocked politely on the small door and received an insufferably smug. "Come in!"

The flap door shut behind him as Sean the meowth entered Litleo's abode.

"And I was thinking you'd arrive next week sometime," Litleo said as Sean entered. "Don't worry, I always get them to come."

His smirk unsettled Sean, and he completely ignored the lecherous tone. "Have you got the Perfect Apple?" he asked, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to.

"Come on, do we need to discuss business before pleasure?"

"The only pleasure is me getting that Perfect Apple."

"Yeah I can…" Litleo paused and thought. "Ah, come on. You couldn't at least say, 'getting what I want' so I could make a sleazy remark out of that?"

"I knew you'd be looking for that," Sean answered, crossing his arms. "And my answer was the same as it was yesterday. NO! It was a rumour caused by an accident."

"I can treat you real nice," Litleo purred, but received a stone gaze in response. "Sheesh," he said, rolling his eyes. "You really do need to get laid, but whatever."

Turning to bask in Sean's spluttered fury, Litleo pulled out a small sack. "It's in there, if you want to inspect the goods."

He was grinning again, waiting as Sean was forced to step closer to reach into the bag. Litleo ran his tail up against Sean's leg, but he ignored it. Pulling out a magnificent red apple, Sean knew that this was perfect.

Smiling slightly at the accidental pun he had thought, Sean nodded. "This is it." Unable to resist, he added. "It's perfect, thank you."

The pun received the desired reaction as Litleo recoiled. "Wow. Woooow. I don't even know what to say to that!"

"Better then nothing but innuendos," Sean muttered.

"Maybe."

Rolling his eyes, Sean set the apple down. This was a transaction after all. "Okay, what do you want for it?"

As frustrating as Litleo's advances had been on him yesterday, confirming that the rumour was spreading as well, the worst thing is that he refused to give a straight answer on what he wanted in return.

"What do you think?" Litleo grinned.

Other than THAT, of course.

"I'm not having sex with you," Sean said flatly. "What. Do you. Want?" He put the Treasure Bag down next to the Perfect Apple. "You can have your pick of stuff here."

Litleo pawed the Treasure Bag for a moment before pushing it off the bench. "Nah. I think you're desperate. Not the good kind of desperate, but it could become the good kind of desperate if you want?"

"Please stop," Sean snapped, toying with his bow in frustrated discomfort. "It's a rumour. That is it. That is all it is. Why do you even want to with me anyway?"

Litleo rolled his eyes. "Wow you are fun to rile up, I gotta say." Grinning at him again, enjoying how he could see Sean physically pulling his reaction back, just amusing him more. "Hey, I'm not gonna force you. And fine, if you're not interested in all this." He gestured to himself. "Then you've got some weird tastes. Okay, fine, I have a new offer. That."

He pointed to Sean and the meowth sighed. "This isn't funny you know?"

"Not you." Litleo rolled his eyes. "Although…? No, I mean the bow you're wearing."

"My bow?" Sean frowned, he hadn't expected that at all.

"Yep, take it or let me take you."

Grimacing, Sean looked down feeling his bow with his paws. As much as he liked it, he was certain there was a power in it, Sean was confident there was no real reason that he needed to have it.

Thinking about Rai, he sighed and began to tug it loose.

"Yeah, take it off."

Sean paused to glare at Litleo but continued taking it off even as the lecherous Fire-type whistled at him.

"Here." He held the bow out, but Litleo grinned at him again.

"Put it on me please, I don't have the paws for it."

Now really staring Litleo down, Sean took a measured step forwards and then another, ready for anything Litleo may try. The Fire-type waited patiently until Sean was tying the bow around his neck.

"Don't I look dashing?" Litleo asked. "Much better then you I'm sure."

Rolling his eyes at the vanity, Sean grabbed the Perfect Apple and put it in the Treasure Bag. "Pleasure doing business with you," he muttered and went to leave.

"Almost," Litleo answered. "But come back any time! We can take turns taking it off. I could wear the bow, you could wear this ne-"

Sean let the door shut behind him before letting the shudders out.

" _Ugh, creep."_  He thought to himself as he began the trip back to the Wigglytuff Guild, quickening his pace to get away from Litleo faster, as well as worrying about the time he had wasted.

* * *

"Your bow," Rai said, finally spotting what was missing. "What happened to… you traded your bow for the apple?"

"Ah… yeah." Sean nodded, it was weird not wearing it anymore, he'd barely noticed it there before, now that it was gone he felt like he had lost something. "That was the only thing… the trader would trade for."

"Who was it?" Rai asked, exactly the opposite of what Sean was hoping for. "Maybe we can trade back for it. I've got some money, maybe that?"

"It's fine Rai." Sean waved him off. "Not a big deal. Not even a deal. I barely noticed it."

"But it's the only thing you had!" Rai insisted. "Who did you trade it to? Come on, just tell me."

"Litleo," Sean admitted, causing Rai to pause.

"Lit…Litleo?" he asked, Sean nodded. "You traded your bow to him? HE had the Perfect Apple?"

"Yep," Sean said. "It's really not a big deal Rai. Just the luck of the draw, calming down Wigglytuff and making sure our chances for the expedition aren't ruined was much more important."

Rai frowned but didn't argue that point. "What was he even doing with a Perfect Apple?" Rai grumbled, not actually asking the question.

He slumped down on his bed, feeling very hungry, and not in the mood for anymore talk. Sean slowly made his way onto a comfortable position on his own bed, even hungrier.

He wouldn't admit it to Rai, and the shinx hadn't even actually meant to have that question answered.

" _Litleo, wandering off the Apple Woods. He mentioned that those days ago."_  Sean ruminated as he began to slip off to sleep.

Running into the bothersome pokémon yesterday had seemed like a problem, but he quickly remembered Litleo was strong enough to make it to the end of Apple Woods. Asking him to fetch a Perfect Apple hadn't been easy, the Fire-type coming onto him several times over the discussion.

He hadn't even been certain he'd actually do it. But it was his best chance at obtaining a Perfect Apple a day before Team Skull ate them all, without risking someone mentioning this odd plan to an apprentice and bringing questions down upon him.

Smiling at the confidence that he had won this one, Sean fell asleep. He knew Skuntank would have trouble to brew later on, but for now he was victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if posted as one with the previous chapter, this would have been the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 19,000 words! I hope the wait for this was worth it. I really was looking forward to this, Sean using some foresight to actually benefit his situation for once rather than make something worse unintentionally.
> 
> I'm not the kind to turn this into something bad later on, am I? Am I? Hahaha.
> 
> But now we are into some interesting territory. For we all know what comes after this, the expedition! What terrible plans do I have there? Well. We'll get there soon ;)


	9. Sean's Excellent Day of Peace and Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a question at my author's note at the bottom.
> 
> I also have to thank Miner7365 for two things, one for the utterly tremendous review they left going into multiple facets of the story and giving me some good and bad to consider, the second is that reading their review and responding to it gave me an idea for this chapter.

"Ahem, one last item before we commence with the day's activities."

The next day had come, and Sean and Rai were rather miserable. It hadn't been difficult to wake up, their stomachs growling, but getting up was another story entirely. Still, they trudged down to the guild assembly as Chatot had been getting ready.

"Tomorrow, or the day after, or perhaps in several days' time," Chatot said, holding everyone's attention firmly. "We plan to announce the members of the expedition party."

"Wow!" Chimecho cheered.

"By golly," Bidoof said. "The members are finally going to be picked!"

"Meh-heh-heh, who do you think is going to be picked?"

"Woah-ho-ho. Can't wait."

"Everyone, this is your last chance to make a good impression on the Guildmaster. Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen." Chatot nodded, giving the apprentices a moment to chatter amongst themselves. "All right, everyone. Let's get down to work as usual!"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone dispersed, Team Skull wandering off, with several of the other apprentices meandering as casually as they could towards the mess hall.

"Hungry," Rai whined, nose nearly pressing into the ground in his misery.

"Ah, you two," Chatot said, gesturing for them to come up to him. "Two things I wanted to say. The first, take jobs on the bulletin boards today, your choice. The second." With this Chatot adopted a somewhat guilty expression. Shuffling slightly, his eyes slid off them before he chastised himself to meet their eyes. "Last night was almost a travesty."

Rai cringed while Sean did his best to smooth the curled expression that was creeping over his face. "Almost," Chatot said again, emphasising the word. "While you two DID fail in your task to obtain Perfect Apples from Apple Woods, you still went above and beyond to acquire an apple through other means. So, before you begin your allocated jobs today I believe you have some friends looking out for you."

He gestured a wing towards the mess hall and the pair turned, Rai frowning in curiosity with Sean's dawning expression of remembrance.

Bidoof squeaked when he realised they had been spotted.

"Come over you three," Chatot said, voice almost smug with their reaction. "And Chimecho," he said to the head poking out of the mess hall. "You may bring the full plate out, there is no need for deception."

Slowly, almost guiltily, and certainly warily, most of the apprentices emerged from various spots they had hidden out of sight, or where standing to look casual.

Only Dugtrio wasn't there, already at work doing his task.

Chimecho floated out, a pair of plates hovering in her psychic grip, stacked with food. Bidoof and Sunflora also stepped forward, shooting Chimecho a surprised glance.

"You got them food from the larder?" Bidoof asked.

"Yeah," Chimecho admitted, embarrassed. "When Chatot and I inspected it, I thought I managed to sneak some stuff without him realising."

"Oh my gosh, Bidoof and I snuck some food off our plates to give them!"

Rai was blushing now and smiling widely, Sean unable to hold back a grin himself. It was heartening to know the others had their backs, Chatot too it seemed.

"It would be amiss of me to turn a blind eye to thievery and food stashing," Chatot said sharply, causing everyone to flinch. "But just this once there will be no punishment due to the motive involved. I am proud that you apprentices have such tight bonds."

He waved a wing at Sean and Rai who took it as permission to gorge. Once they were done, which took a very short time, Sean worried he may have eaten too quickly. He only hiccupped thrice thankfully.

"Now get to work!" Chatot said, shooing everyone. "There are jobs to do and pokémon to assist. Get going."

He made sure to stare them down as the apprentices scattered, but once everyone was gone, and neither Loudred or Croagunk were in eyeshot, he let himself smile.

* * *

"Hey, is it just me or has Chatot started calling us by our names?" Sean asked as they left the guild.

Rai gave him an odd look, opened his mouth to respond, frowned, and closed his mouth. "Yeah actually. Weird, I didn't even notice."

"Cool, I'm not going mad then." Sean smiled, happy he was validated. Then he remembered. "That's not a problem is it? It doesn't bother me, but…"

"Nah, I'm okay with it," Rai answered as they began to descend. "Probably would have been better if he asked, but we call each other by name all the time so everyone's probably gotten used to it."

"Sounds about right." Sean nodded. "Woah!"

Sean and Rai had barely entered Treasure Town before they were accosted.

"You two," Skuntank growled, voice low. "Come with me."

Koffing and Zubat flanked him, but they were in Treasure Town now and Rai was feeling bold. "Give me back my treasure."

Sean stepped closer to Rai as the shinx and skuntank stared each other down. Eventually, Skuntank scoffed and turned away. "See you later."

Rai blinked, Koffing and Zubat shared a confused look, but Skuntank was already exiting the town.

"Wait?" Zubat said. "Weren't we…?" Skuntank was already leaving.

"Boss wait up!"

The pair of Poison-type pokémon quickly hurried after their leader and the air was cleansed of their presence.

"That was… weird," Sean said, it seemed like the entire moment had occurred and resolved with no reasoning. He also couldn't remember that happening, which bothered him

" _Did I mess something up?"_  Sean fretted as Rai slowly pulled him away and back into line with him.  _"Don't tell me the apple is going to mess everything up!"_

While Sean worried about things that may never be, Rai did his best to go back to happy.

"Just forget about those three," he advised upon realising Sean was distracted. "They're not anything but trouble for us."

"I'm amazed you are so chipper this morning," Sean said, rubbing his jaw. It amazed him how fast pokémon recovered from brutal beatdowns, even now he only had a distant ache in his head and neck from Skuntank pounding him over the face yesterday.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rai asked brightly. "The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, and our teammates are all amazing!"

"Heh." Sean smiled at Rai's exuberance but couldn't help but feel happier simply being close to it. "They are pretty awesome. Team Skull's going to be our 'teammates' on the expedition though."

Rai cringed and then cringed again. "I like the optimism!" he said, reminding Sean that technically they hadn't been chosen yet. "And don't remind me. I wish they'd just disappear or something."

"Without your treasure?"

Rai sighed. "I kind of think they don't have it anymore. Koffing and Zubat said they were going to sell it. They probably wouldn't have come back if they still had it."

Sean's mind slid briefly to the Rainbow Stoneship before he shook his head. "Nope. We have to find your treasure! If they don't have it, maybe we can find out who they sold it too?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Rai asked, expression flat. "They crushed us just yesterday, and I really don't think they are going to be talking on the expedition."

"Don't make me be the optimistic one," Sean said, frowning at Rai. "I'm the one who's supposed to be looking on the bad side of things and you tell me everything will work out! This is all backwards and it's freaking me out!"

Rai laughed at him, causing the meowth to scoff in mock-outrage. "We'll find it again," he said as sternly as he could. "We have to."

"Why do you care so much?" Rai cocked his head at him. "It was my treasure after all."

Sean flushed slightly, once again thanking fur covering his face. "Well, you know, you're my friend and it was, is, really important to you. I think. So what friend would I be if I didn't think it was important?"

Rai smiled softly and averted his eyes. "Th-thanks. That means a lot to me."

Sean grew uncomfortable himself. He didn't enjoy emotional displays in private, let alone in the middle of Treasure Town where pokémon could hear them. "No worries. Let's just get to work."

"Right."

Rai's energy returned, and he zipped through Treasure Town, speaking quickly to shopkeepers and other residents with a smile on his face.

It felt like they'd barely entered the town before they were already passing Duskull Bank on the way out.

"Collect many riches out there you two!" Duskull called as they passed, receiving a friendly wave as they passed by.

"So today we've got the Waterfall Cave to go back through," Rai chatted as they walked. They briefly stopped when Spinda staggered in their path, giving a wave to three separate spaces that none of them occupied.

"Keep an eye on this place," Spinda said, circling where a large rock laid dormant. "I've got biiiig plans for this place. You'll see, it'll be a wonderful place. So magnificently magnificent…" His voice, as dizzy as his walk, was still pleasant to hear as he wandered off.

"Two pokémon in the dungeon," Sean said as he looked through the pair of jobs Rai had chosen for the day. "How did two pokémon get lost in the Waterfall Cave at the same time?"

"Dunno," Rai answered, giving a tail flick. "Don't think they know each other either."

They walked past the crossroads and on the way towards the wilds. Both members of Team Ion glanced in the direction of the house Litleo owned, but neither commentated on Sean's lack of a bow.

For about twelve seconds.

"We'll need to get you a new bow," Rai said, pointedly not looking left anymore. "What kind I don't know. Maybe a Defence Scarf like me?" He proudly jutted his chest forward, perhaps adding a centimetre more scarf Sean could see.

"I don't know." Sean rubbed his jaw in thought. "I don't think I can pull off the cute look as well as you do."

Rai's pride immediately turned to outrage. "I'm. Not. CUTE!" he yelled and leaped on Sean. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Sean laughed, pushing Rai off him before running forward. On all fours. "Saying that isn't helping," he chuckled, trying to put as much space between him and the shinx as possible.

As Rai knew Quick Attack, this was a futile endeavour.

After pinning him again, and making him agree Rai was not cute, Rai let him up and Sean brushed the twigs and leaves off him.

"Don't know why you even bother," Rai said airily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still haven't' bathed yourself," Rai said, screwing his nose up. "And now I smell like you."

"I'm NOT licking myself," Sean replied. "Humans do NOT do that to clean."

"Well what do they do?"

"Bathe! In water. Running water, a shower. Or a bath, you wouldn't have showers here."

Rai cocked his head, Sean had to bite his tongue or else he'd call him cute again. "What's a shower?"

Sean frowned and tried to think. "Um… a room where you stand, and water falls down on you? But nicer than that."

"Sounds really weird," Rai said. "But baths could be done. There is a hot spring not to far. Maybe after we complete the job, we can go there?"

Sean's heart leaped into his throat. "YES!" he shouted, before realising just how loud he was. "Yes. That sounds great. Really great. Amazingly great."

On the inside he chastised himself.  _"Hot spring. DUH! I was literally thinking about it the first time we went in the Waterfall Cave. How did I forget? Ugh, it'll be so nice to be clean again…"_

"Sounds like a plan then," Rai said, swallowing an amused smile at just how happy the human-turned-meowth became at the notion of getting clean. "We better get going then."

"Sounds good." Sean nodded.

"Not 'great'?" Rai teased, unable to help himself. Sean smiled eventually after trying to hold a dark expression at the teasing.

"Just a minute you two!"

Only for both of their expressions to turn sour at the familiar voice.

They spun on the direction the voice came from, behind them, and tensed as Zubat came flapping up to them.

"Finally," Zubat moaned. "You know how hard it is to find someone when you have no eyes? Luckily I can smell you just fine." Sean blushed embarrassed at the jab as Rai stepped forward.

"What do YOU want?" he snarled, not wanting to deal with this. "Trying to distract us so that the other two goons can sneak up on us?"

Sean was already looking around, keeping a close vigil on any potential areas Skuntank or Koffing could come out of.

"Look," Zubat said. "They don't know I'm here. They think I just doubled back to look over a job I thought was interesting." Under his breath he added. "And I don't have eyes so what do they even think…? Whatever. I'm here because I want to talk to you two."

"I'm not interested in talking to you," Rai snapped back. "So, unless you're here to give me back my Relic Fragment, get lost!"

Zubat sighed, briefly covering his face with a wing before it went back to flapping in the air. "Look, I get that thing is important to you," he said, making Rai growl. "But I AM here to talk to you about it. Boss wanted to earlier, but you really don't like us."

"Can you guess why?" Sean said, equally as done with this entire situation.

"Yeah, yeah, we're jerks, bullies, bad guys. Whatever. I've heard it all before. If the two of you would get over yourselves and listen to me, you might learn something you need to know."

Sean and Rai exchanged a look. Neither was prepared for Zubat to appear so suddenly, nor to be claiming to just want to talk. Sean nodded slightly, and Rai turned back to Zubat.

"Alright fine," he said. "What do you have to say?"

"Hey, I don't HAVE to say this," Zubat snapped. "I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart." He ignored the twin snorts of amusement that came from the pair. "Not long after we hocked that rock with the weird picture, there have been pokémon around, coming up to us, and asking really weird questions."

Sean frowned, and Rai looked baffled and Zubat turned from left to right. "None of them mentioned the rock exactly, but asked stuff about patterns, symbols, treasures, stuff like that. Weird stuff that seemed too specific to be coincidental."

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Heck if I know," Zubat answered. "Boss wouldn't talk about it. The most I knew was one sableye, everyone else was just stuff boss talked about afterwards."

Sean and Rai exchanged another look, much more concerned this time. "Why were they asking about my treasure? If they even were," Rai asked.

"I don't know okay?" Zubat snapped angrily. "All I know is that there were a lot of weird questions. 'Was it destroyed'? 'Who had it before'? 'Where did you get it'? Boss wouldn't talk about it, but if he was going to ask YOU about it, then there must be something off about it all. Boss always knows when a buyer is off or suspicious in some way."

"Takes one to know one," Rai muttered, Zubat again pretended he hadn't heard that.

"Fine. I don't know what you're talking about," Rai said, turning away. "And I really doubt it was about my Relic Fragment. I know you three are thieves of more than just my treasure, you probably just have a reputation that these pokémon followed."

Sean hesitated longer than Rai, glancing between him and Zubat. "Why would you even warn us of this?" he asked, not wanting this opportunity to just go.

"Team Skull aren't a bunch of sappy good-doers," Zubat snapped, turning away himself. "But when something is skeeving out the boss enough for him to try and give you guys a warning, then I know it's worse than it sounds. Just… be careful, alright?"

"Alright," Sean answered as he nodded. "Thank you," he added, more out of politeness than anything, but Zubat still looked surprised.

"Heh-heh-heh, whatever. See you at dinner, this conversation never happened."

Sean and Rai walked in solid silence for a few minutes, going over what Zubat had said. It was Rai who broke the silence. "So, I was thinking maybe a Joy Ribbon for you?" he said lightly. "Because you get smacked around so much in dungeons, those things make you even stronger for going through that kind of stuff!"

"Sounds good," Sean agreed, absentmindedly feeling where he used to wear his Silver Bow. "Anything that'll help."

* * *

Skuntank coughed pitifully as he tried to breathe. His legs burned as he did his best to stand, managing to pull himself onto all fours. He gasped as he was kicked in the side and crashed back down on the ground.

"B-boss," Koffing cried. "Ugh." He could barely float, bruises littered his lumpy skin. Zubat was completely unconscious.

Koffing put everything he had into moving and began floating to Skuntank's side. "Boss!"

He cringed as the green blade of their assailant turned to him.

"Stop," Skuntank demanded, freezing both pokémon. "Koffing, go. Zubat!" he barked, repeating the bat's name thrice before he stirred. "Get up and get lost. Both of you."

Skuntank pulled himself to his feet again, mouth burning with flames and he breathed a near inferno at their enemy.

Grovyle, the assailant, artfully dodged out of the way, before running a circle around Skuntank until he could fire no longer. Zubat and Koffing were gone, having taken Skuntank's orders and fled while they had the chance.

"It seems you do have some honour," Grovyle said as he came to a stop. Skuntank was gasping for breath now, unable to hold himself steady. Grovyle waited until Skuntank's strength left him and he slumped back on the ground. "Covering for those two."

"What do you want?" Skuntank growled, glaring at Grovyle even as the world seemed to spin.

"Three things," Grovyle answered, stepping closer. The claws on one hand glinted dangerously as he reached Skuntank. "The first you can't give me, the second you seem unable to give me. The third." Grovyle reached down and grabbed Skuntank's head, lifting it up as the deadly pokémon groaned. "You already know."

"Why do you care about what some stupid guild does?" Skuntank asked, forelegs scrabbling to gain purchase as he tried to pull back from Grovyle. "Why attack us over it? What is it worth to you?"

"I'm not interested in questions, Skuntank," Grovyle said, letting go of Skuntank and letting his head slump back down. Skuntank grunted softly as he was freed. "Only your cooperation. Write what I say, do not come back, and you may go join your teammates."

"Fine." Skuntank relented, waiting for Grovyle to grab the items out of the bag he wore.

"Write it steadily and exactly as I say," Grovyle said and Skuntank grunted.

Once he was done, taking a nerve-wracking time with how long it took to be careful, Grovyle took the letter. "Thank you Skuntank. Now leave. And take my advice," he said as Skuntank began to drag himself off. "Don't speak of this to anyone. We'll know."

Skuntank sneered at him, but a small glint of fear still shone in his eyes. Skuntank quickly left and Grovyle sighed; it hadn't been his desire to have to be so rough, but he had to be sure Team Skull would leave without any risks.

He looked over what Skuntank had written one more time to be sure, before stashing it carefully in his Treasure Bag. He looked west, the direction that Treasure Town laid, it was time to pay a certain famous guild a visit.

* * *

"I'm just saying it might be a bit difficult to carry both of them around if they're injured."

Sean and Rai's feet echoed constantly through the Waterfall Cave, splashing loudly on the wet floor.

They both avoided the water channels that existed in the dungeon. Rai still couldn't swim, and Sean hoped that he'd never have to swim through a dungeon again.

Part of him had an aversion to water. He blamed the species he now was.

After two hours of searching, they found nothing.

Rai, not to be dissuaded, took them to the last room, turned around, exited the dungeon, then they went through it again.

The second go-around ended up being equally fruitless as the first.

Still, smiling fixatedly with one eye twitching, Rai brought them through it again. It was exhausting at that point. Thankfully few of the enemy pokémon attacked them, many still being beaten or dissuaded from attacking earlier.

"What did the requests say again?" Rai asked wildly. "Are we even in the right place?"

Sean dug the pair of requests out of the Treasure Bag and read them out.

"Help, my daughter Cherubi has disappeared. She said she wanted to visit the Waterfall Cave and I let her because of the type advantage, but she hasn't returned. I feel terrible, but I'm not fast enough to get there quickly. Please someone save her ~ Cherrim."

"She should be here," Rai said. "What about the other one?"

"So, my sort of rival has been gone for a while. He's been acting a bit weird, but I heard him mutter about that new dungeon, Waterfall Cave, lately and I think he might have gone there. Can someone check, just to see if he's alright? Help him if he needs help ~ Clauncher."

"Ugh. Let's keep looking."

They spent nearly four hours going through the dungeon, combing each aspect of it that they could, using moves to try and get them to respond, and Sean even swam through some murky water into multiple dead ends.

"This is bullshit!" Sean swore as they found no cherubi or floatzel yet again. "And I don't swear often!"

"I don't know what 'bullshit' means," Rai snapped. "But if it's a swear word then I'll say it too!"

"Tauros-shit then!"

"Ah!"

"AH!"

After screaming at the walls, they broke into weary laughter. "This is just madness," Sean said. "Doing this over and over and expecting something different. It's late, I'm tired, you must be exhausted. Can't we just go home?"

"Eh… one more look," Rai groaned. "We can't disappoint the guild. Not when the expedition is this close."

Sean only groaned in reply.

One more search, yielded no results.

"That's it," Sean snapped, grabbing Rai by the tail and began dragging him along. "Chatot will understand, we went through this damn place a thousand times and no one is here. Maybe they found a way out, and so. Are. We."

Rai didn't resist and quickly walked on his own power. "This sucks," he moaned. "We can't be looking bad at this point."

"The Perfect Apple will be enough," Sean said. "That looked good for us. Chatot was relieved, he'll probably think of us when thinking about the expedition, and Wigglytuff definitely will."

"…Alright."

They entered the final room, and Rai sighed in relief and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sean said, stopping him in his tracks. "We haven't actually gone into the last room. Didn't Loudred yell something about some big gem? What if that's still here?"

"And if we get it!" Rai squeaked, dashing forward. "It'll look SO good."

Sean watched in disbelief as the shinx found reserves of energy to run with, before slowly moving after him at a sedate walk.

"Holy moly look at this place?" Rai called from up ahead, Sean hastened his walk slightly.

Even his weary attitude was blown away by the gem room. Glinting stones glimmered from every surface, being lit by means Sean would never understand. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, and much more shone from every angle and he was momentarily blinded with a sheer desire of WANT.

"Look at that thing!" Rai called, his voice snapping Sean out of the fit of avarice that was consuming him. Only to draw him in all the further when he set his eyes on the master gem.

A gigantic pink stone. He wasn't sure what kind it was, a light ruby, rose quarts, whatever it was didn't matter as he was drawn in by its shimmering glory.

Rai's words melted away into an inaudible chatter as Sean stepped closer. Thought had left him, all he could see was the gem and his own visage reflected in it.

Rai was still talking, voice muffled to Sean's ears, growing slightly concerned in pitch when Sean stepped up right to the stone. He wasn't thinking, thinking was a foreign concept to him now. He hugged the stone, and it moved in with a click.

That click suddenly returned Sean's wits and he blinked a few times as a new rushing sound began to fill his ears. "Oh." Was all he managed to say before a tidal wave was upon them.

Sean enjoyed swimming as a human. One of the only sports he enjoyed. He had swum in pools and creeks, water holes and sculpted lap-courses. He had been in deep water several times, falling off a boat, diving too far into a waterhole, been caught in a rip and dragged out into the ocean.

Rai, however, had not. He did not know how to swim with anything more than instincts.

While Sean scrambled in the water to find some purchase to kick off from, Rai flailed and only managed to wiggle in place.

Eyes stinging, Sean opened them to spot the dark shape that was Rai in the dark caves water way. He tried to swim closer to him, but the pull of the rapids and the burning in his lungs made it exceptionally difficult.

He saw Rai's terrified expression for a brief moment and doubled his attempts, slowing his own pull to let Rai come to him.

He reached out a paw, grabbed Rai, and lost his grip. Without taking the time to curse his three fingered, stubby paws, Sean tried again, extending the claws and snaring Rai's fur. He felt skin and grabbed with his other paw, claws digging into Rai's scruff and drawing blood. He had him.

Rai writhed against him, but his panicked eyes fell on him and realised it was Sean. He stopped fighting him and let Sean pull them upwards, up until their heads broke the top of the water. They both breathed in deeply and desperately before the water pulled them under again.

Sean refused to let Rai go, cutting him multiple times, as they came up for air before being dragged down. After what seemed like an age, but actually took a mere ten minutes, they were blasted upwards and into open air.

"BRACE!" Sean screamed as they fell, clutching onto Rai in terror and simply hoping they landed safely.

Hitting the water from their height, and into a shallow pool, was not among Sean's favourite experiences in life. He actually rated it rather low on the list. Thankfully a pokémon's body was much tougher than a human's and was less prone to the effects of physics. After resurfacing, they were shaken, but relatively fine.

"Oh my, that was quite a fall." A laboured, yet still strong, voice said. Neither Sean nor Rai paid it much attention, merely floating in place as they tried to remember how to pokémon again.

"What…?" Was all Rai managed to say.

"Not fun," Sean agreed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not looking forward to swimming again. Or ever."

"Yeah."

Blinking, they began to resurface to the realm of the aware and looked around. They were seated in a pleasantly warm hot spring, with a few pokémon staring at them.

Sean's adrenaline-infused mind didn't quite register who was what, but Rai at least recognised someone.

"Teddiursa?" he asked, slowly spinning until he was no longer floating on his back but standing on all fours. "What are you doing… here? Where are we? Wait."

"You are at the hot spring," the voice from earlier said, drawing their attention. Standing on a raised element of the heated rock, was a torkoal. "Now are you alright? That was quite a fall."

"Two in one day," another pokémon, a mankey, said. "Well, two events. Four pokémon."

"Well this is what we were talking about before," Rai said, completely coming too. "Wow. We're at the Hot Springs? This place is ages from Waterfall Cave!"

"That is where you came from?" Torkoal gasped. "That is quite a distance. We all saw you be launched with water; how did you not drown?"

"Sean pulled us both up," Rai said happily, pointing right at Sean. "Saved my life! Thanks so much."

"It's nothing," Sean said, blushing. "You would have done the exact same thing."

"But I don't know how to swim." Rai chirped before grimacing. "Although, ow. Your claws are really sharp."

He turned his head, trying to see the back of his neck, and giving Sean a direct shot at the blood.

"Oh dear," Torkoal gasped. "Young pokémon, those wounds are not light ones. You should stay here for a time, soak in the waters. There are healing powers here, it will likely help that wound."

"Good idea." Rai nodded, sinking just enough to cover his neck. "Ah… and hey, we were going to come here anyway! What luck huh Sean?"

Sean didn't respond.

"Sean? Oh, heh."

Sean was blissfully scrubbing himself down. Once Torkoal told Rai to stay put to deal with the scratches, Sean had realised he was in clean water and was taking this opportunity to the fullest.

It felt wonderful to get clean again. And it didn't come with hairballs either.

They remained in the hot springs for nearly half an hour before the topic of why they were here came up again.

"And we just couldn't find either of them!" Rai grumbled from the edge of the water. He bounced back from nearly drowning quite quickly, but he still wasn't keen on going too far. "I have no idea. You didn't see a cherubi or floatzel pop out of the sky, did you?" Rai chuckled, but no one joined in.

"Uh, yes," Teddiursa answered, after the moment nearly turned awkward. Both Sean and Rai's eyes snapped wide and they turned their attention solely on Teddiursa. "Only about half an hour before you two did."

Rai bolted up as Sean waded closer. "Are you serious?" Rai gasped as Sean said.

"They were together?"

"Yeah." Teddiursa nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "And I don't know why. Cherubi's my friend, but I've never seen her with any floatzel before."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Teddiursa's companion, Ursaring, asked.

Teddiursa sank in slightly, embarrassed. "I, uh… didn't want to make a scene. Cherubi seemed a bit dazed, I didn't know if I should say anything or not."

Sean and Rai exchanged a glance, the same conclusion coming to mind as they began to worry. "What direction did they go?" Sean asked, hoping Teddiursa would say towards Treasure Town.

"That way." The little bear pokémon pointed, and Sean saw Rai's face drop. That wasn't towards Treasure Town.

"We have to go," Rai said, splashing out of the water. "Now!"

"Right," Sean said, splashing to his side. He scooped up the Treasure Bag from where he placed it and they raced off, ignoring Torkoal and Ursaring calling after them.

"This can't be as bad as I'm thinking?" Sean asked as they ran. "Right? Pokémon are all happy go lucky, sunshine and friendship. They're not like…" Yet as Sean said it, Drowzee came to mind. Weepinbell came to mind. Darkrai came to mind.

"Let's just hope we aren't too late," Rai said, and they spoke no longer as they sprinted.

With an hour lead, neither was sure they'd be able to even catch up to floatzel and cherubi, but they had to try. If only for peace of mind.

Rai slowed for a period to examine some tracks, made with a heavy foot with webbing. "These are floatzel tracks," he said, and they were off again.

They sprinted, then ran, then walked, and sprinted again. They reached a split in the road, and Sean immediately took them to the left. Rai called after him but followed soon enough anyway. He couldn't explain why, but stopping was not an option, and he had to find floatzel.

They sprinted, then ran, then sprinted again, before Sean slowed them to a walk. He was breathing too hard to stop for words, but both of them muffled themselves regardless as they walked up to a clearing.

"Do you have it?"

"Right here."

Peering out from behind a tree, Sean's eyes narrowed. He spotted two pokémon. A staraptor and a floatzel. And the floatzel was holding a sack that moved.

"I want to see-" Staraptor's demands would go unheard as Sean and Rai emerged from the trees, breathing hard and scowling deeply.

"Is this a set-up?" Staraptor squawked furiously, but Floatzel hissed and stepped back himself.

"I have no idea who those two are," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"What is in that bag," Sean said, voice low and dripping with malice.

"None of your business," Floatzel snapped back. The bag, or the pokémon inside the bag, quickly squealed.

"HELP ME!"

The terrified scream sent both member's of Team Ion straight into action. Sean went first, rushing forward in pure fury.

Floatzel tossed the bag to the side as Staraptor squawked and flapped into the air. A Thundershock from Rai nearly knocked him out of the sky, while Sean slammed into Floatzel's belly while lashing out with his claws.

A thin white line, yet no blood, was drawn on Floatzel before he responded, striking Sean as he was knocked back with a ring of water. The Water Pulse dazed him badly as it knocked him even further, but he shook the effects off fast enough to avoid a second one.

Judging him to be an easier target, Staraptor swooped down with a foot outstretched. Sean didn't have the ability to evade a second time and received a stunningly powerful kick to the chest. He felt it in a heartbeat, Staraptor moving so fast to strike him multiple times with feet, wings, and beak.

" _So that's what a super effective move feels like."_ Briefly flitted through Sean's mind as he was knocked back. The attack was devastating, but left Staraptor in a position to be attacked by an even more furious Rai and he pushed every ounce of Power into his Thundershock.

Rai used Thunderbolt.

Staraptor was blown back, jerking in agony as he crashed into Floatzel and both tumbled down in a twitching pile of electrified limbs.

Rai rushed to Sean's side, but the meowth was already getting up. "DOWN!" he shouted, leaping to tackle Rai out of the way of a speeding floatzel.

Floatzel, wrapped in a wreath of water, bounced off a tree and came around for a second shot. Rai charged forward, summoning the same power he had earlier and used a second Thunderbolt. Floatzel howled in pain, but he was merely a distraction.

Staraptor came at Rai from behind, aiming for a healing wound on his neck. Sean leaped in the way and took a second Close Combat attack to the chest. This time, however, he grabbed Staraptor's other foot and refused to let go even as the deadly Flying-type battered him with his wings.

He was able to hold him for nearly ten whole seconds, but it was long enough for Rai to turn back on them. Once Staraptor flung Sean off, Rai electrocuted him again.

Sean rolled to a stop, right by the tossed bag, and weakly tried to crawl over to it. From the inside he could hear crying, and the bag was still moving. "Are you okay?" he whispered, reaching the clasp of the bag. He managed to open it, the sounds of battle causing him to flinch, and a cherubi rolled out.

"Are you here to save me?" she whispered, and Sean nodded. Cherubi sobbed and scooted closer. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," he answered, feeling a wave of emotion cross over him. Her voice, it sounded terrifyingly like his niece.

"Where's my mommy?" she whimpered, flinching back as a clap of electricity spooked her. Sean turned back to the battle, Rai was doing well to fight them, but he couldn't continue alone for very long.

"I want my mommy," Cherubi cried again. "I want my gacko. I want my gacko."

Sean's heart clenched painfully as Cherubi continued to cry.  _"She's a little child,"_  he thought as he got to his feet. His claws on his right paw unsheathed as Sean's thoughts turned darker.  _"A child, and what were they going to do with her?"_  His claws began dripping with purplish darkness as Sean's mind went clear.

Sean's other paw extended its claws as the cold hatred gripped his heart, channelling powers he had no idea of. Both claws were gripped with vantablack darkness as the darkness began to extend, shaping into triple sabres each that extended far beyond his claws.

"MONSTERS!" He roared and burst forward with speed unprecedented with Sean. Rai briefly saw him coming and shocked Floatzel, giving Sean his target.

Staraptor screeched in pain as Sean's blades cut into his wing, through flesh, and nearly severing bone. His other paw came around as Staraptor flapped back and delivered a brutal slash from his face to his chest.

"SCREW THIS!" Staraptor shrieked and flapped out of reach, quickly making his way up and away as fast as his injured wing could carry him. Sean hissed after him, but the problem was not yet dealt with.

"Watch out!" Rai yelled, not in time to spare Sean from being struck in the back of the head. He fell to the ground as Cherubi cried out again, witnessing the underhanded blow.

Rai's own temper snapped, moving from explosive rage to steely rage and he unleashed the thunderstorm on Floatzel, blowing him back into a tree, then through the tree. The large tree crashed down, burning thanks to the electricity, as Floatzel completely lost consciousness.

Rai breathed heavily, having expended far more energy and Power than he ever thought this day would take. He quickly came to Sean's side, but Sean growled. "Cherubi?" And Rai quickly rushed to her side as well.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rai soothed, trying to calm the crying pokémon. "It's alright. It's fine. You're safe now. You're safe now. Hear me? Say it after me. I'm safe now."

"I-I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"I…I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"You're okay now," Rai said, curling an arm carefully around her. It wasn't easy, being a large berry, but Cherubi seemed to appreciate it all the same.

"What happened here?"

Sean's overprotective instincts flared again when an unknown voice entered the clearing, and he was up again with black sabres on his right arm.

Ursaring quickly raised his hands. "Woah, woah, woah." Teddiursa peaked around Ursaring's legs and Sean blinked, recognising them as Not-Enemy. "Teddiursa and I came after you after Teddiursa convinced me something was wrong with Floatzel."

"Floatzel took Cherubi," Rai answered before glancing down at Cherubi. "Right?"

"Y-yeah," she answered, relaxing slightly now that it was safe. "I was exploring the new place, Waterfall Cave, and he was so nice and friendly, offering to help me around, and then wanted me to meet his friend. He seemed so nice, he promised he would take me back home right after."

Ursaring's expression turned dark and he stomped his way to where Floatzel lay.

"I'm glad you're alright," Teddiursa said, rushing over to hug Cherubi. "I thought Floatzel seemed wrong, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Teddiursa also pointed the way to where Floatzel had gone," Rai said, smiling at the upset bear. "If it wasn't for him, I'm not sure we would have made it in time."

Cherubi didn't speak, she just pressed into Teddiursa's hug and they both began to cry. Rai stepped back, letting them cry together, and waited by them as Sean came over.

"I think Ursaring's going to carry Floatzel back to Treasure Town with us," he said, pointing to where Ursaring now had the criminal slung over a shoulder.

"You two are exhausted and can't be leaving this criminal here, free," Ursaring snarled, but made an effort to speak softer when Cherubi flinched. "So, I'll carry the lowlife for you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Arriving back in Treasure Town was interesting. Cherrim had been pacing nervously around the entrance to Treasure Town, keeping an eye on the guild and the crossroads, and upon spotting her daughter, immediately rushed over crying in relief.

"Oh, my cherubi, my cherubi," she cried, leaves opening enough to embrace her daughter. "What happened?" she asked, repeating the question more forcefully when Cherubi burst into tears and she spotted Floatzel being carried like a sack.

"This lowlife tried to kidnap her," Ursaring growled, causing Cherrim to softly say.

"No."

"I'm sorry miss," Rai said, stepping closer. "He did and tried to sell her to a staraptor out far beyond the hot springs."

"Cherubi?" Cherrim asked, glancing down at her daughter, hoping this was just a lie.

Cherubi burst into tears again, pressing against her mother. "I'm so sorry. I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening, and he seemed so nice, and he said he'd take me back, but he didn't."

Cherrim began to cry herself, pressing against her daughter. Rai shared a look with Sean before looking back to Cherrim. "Miss we are going to contact Officer Magnezone right away," he said, nodding to Ursaring to continue walking up to the guild with Teddiursa by his side. "He'll be in a lot of trouble for this."

Cherrim stopped crying long enough to start, before staring at the back of Ursaring, and the unconscious face of Floatzel. "That's…?"

Her bud began to glow as she softly pushed Cherubi to the side. "Put him down, I will finish this myself." She began to charge a Solar Beam, even in the dying light of dusk her will would gather all the power she needed.

"Miss no!" Rai cried, jumping to her side. "Let the authorities deal with this!"

"He tried to take my daughter," Cherrim replied, still charging. "I'm not going to just let him go."

"Miss what he has coming to him will be worse than just a Solar Beam!" Rai tried to appeal to that area.

"I'm not intending on 'just' a Solar Beam."

"Miss!" Rai scrambled for a purchase. It was difficult to try and defend Floatzel, a big part of him felt this was entirely justified, but he wouldn't stand by to murder.

"Your daughter needs you right now." Sean's voice cut across the situation, and Cherrim hesitated. She glanced to the side, where Cherubi was still crying, but now looking desperately to her mother. Cherrim's bud slowly closed.

"Make sure he is punished," she said softly, brushing a leaf alongside Cherubi. "I'll be in at the morning to properly thank you. For now, I just want to be with my daughter."

She quickly left, and the pair sighed in relief. They nodded to Teddiursa, who had been glancing back worriedly, before following them up to the guild.

It would be an interesting meeting with the authorities. That was to be certain.

* * *

The day was done. The jobs completed. The outlaws given over to the authorities. The apprentices had all gathered for dinner.

There was a problem though.

"Where the HELL is Team Skull?" Loudred yelled, causing everyone to cringe from the volume. Everyone was standing awkwardly near the entrance to the mess hall, by the sentry post and waiting for Diglett to give Loudred the word.

"Indeed, this is most uncouth of them," Chatot grumbled, that was the most he'd give in support of this.

"What could be keeping such a… strong team like them I wonder?" Bidoof questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh my gosh I'm so hungry," Sunflora moaned, laying about over everyone, fainting by Loudred's side the most.

"It isn't like them to be so late to a meal," Chimecho said, floating worriedly. She was just as hungry as everyone else, and had even prepared the meal, and was feeling even worse about it.

"Oooh Chatot," Wigglytuff moaned, holding his belly. "Just one Perfect Apple? Please?"

"I'm sorry Guildmaster." Chatot shook his head. "You have to wait with everyone else. That is your own rule."

"Rules are stupid," Wigglytuff grumped, sitting down in a huff. Chatot looked away from him uneasily, for once wishing for Team Skull's appearance.

"What is taking them so long?" Rai muttered. He didn't want to see them by any means, but this was odd behaviour.

Bidoof looked around at the annoyance and building frustration and decided to try and help. "Uh... anyone up for a knock-knock joke?"

Sunflora sighed and waved a leaf. "Go for it."

"Knock-knock?"

"Who's there?" Dugtrio muttered.

"Snow!"

Rai quirked his mouth. He felt like he'd heard this one before. "Snow who?" he asked. Corphish nodded to him.

"Snow laughing manner!"

Wigglytuff laughed. A few others smiled, but that was it.

"Pokémon detected!" Diglett squeaked excitedly and everyone perked up. "Pokémon… detected?" The change in his tone sent everyone back on edge.

"Who IS IT? Loudred demanded.

"The footprint is Grovyle. The footprint is Grovyle."

Everyone groaned, some more audibly than others. Sean didn't groan, not in the least.

"Grovyle huh?" Loudred muttered, disappointed. He glanced to his helper sheet of outlaws and rolled his eyes. He stomped up the guild to the top floor. Normally no one would be able to hear someone from the lowest floor, except perhaps the keen-ears Chatot. Loudred, however, was loud.

"What do you WANT?" he demanded at the gate. "The guild is CLOSED for the day."

Grovyle smiled genially on the other side and held out a hand. "I have a letter for the Guildmaster from someone called Skuntank. He said it was important, so I thought I'd come right away."

Loudred jerked back on the mention of Skuntank and nodded. "Alright fine. Come in." He opened the gate, letting Loudred through before slamming it shut again. "Everyone's down on the lowest floor, WAITING for Skuntank and his cronies. This better be good."

In a bad mood, Loudred led Grovyle down to the lowest level to where everyone was waiting.

Sean, feeling panic grip his very soul, did his best to hide behind Rai without looking like he was hiding. Grovyle's eyes drifted over the whole guild, taking in the curious expressions shot his way, before landing on Wigglytuff.

"I take it you are Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Grovyle said and Sunflora and Chimecho immediately swooned at the voice. Even Rai and Sean shivered slightly, and Sean's mind immediately went places.

Wigglytuff, with a new person around, and being directly addressed, bounced right up onto his feet and immediately clamped onto Grovyle, startling him. "I am Wigglytuff!" He beamed, shaking Grovyle's entire arm. "It is nice to meet you friendly friend!"

Sean had to smother a laugh at the sheer look of bafflement that Grovyle was sporting. He covered it up very quickly, though, and smiled. "It is nice to meet you myself. I have heard a great deal about you Guildmaster, although I wished to have met you under better times."

Wigglytuff's smile dimmed slightly as Grovyle pulled himself free. "I ran across a fellow calling himself Skuntank of Team Skull." He handed out the letter he was holding. "He seemed to be in a considerable rush, having spotted me simply going about my day and demanding that I bring this to Guildmaster Wigglytuff of Treasure Town after scribbling in it for a minute. He gave copious amounts of a strange laughter as well but left before I could exactly ask much of him."

Wigglytuff took the letter and opened it, reading out in a loud voice. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I regret to inform you that I and my team have received a letter of poor news. My sister has grown very sick and I have to leave immediately…" he trailed off, reading the rest of it in silence. "Oh."

Wigglytuff turned the letter over once, twice, thrice, before sighing. "They aren't coming on the expedition."

The entire guild needed to bite their tongues to prevent a cheer from breaking out. However, as Wigglytuff's misery, the need to quell it disappeared entirely.

"Sir," Chatot said softly, laying a wing on Wigglytuff's back. "I am sorry. We all are." He said that a little sharply, turning to give a fierce look to the guild, but they needed no threat to agree with him.

"Yup-yup, this is terrible by golly."

"Oh my gosh, Guildmaster I'm so sorry!"

"Hey-hey, I was kind of looking forward to working with them if they had the Guildmaster's approval."

Wigglytuff sniffled once but brightened at the support. "It cannot be helped," he said calmly, not smiling but not completely down either. "It is important to be there for friends and family, I cannot blame Skuntank for having to leave."

"I am pleased," Grovyle said, regaining Wigglytuff's attention. "Skuntank did seem rather upset from what I saw. I wish there was something I could do to make up for bringing this letter of bad news, but…"

"Oh, but you can!" Wigglytuff went hyper again and clamped back onto Grovyle, causing the same look of sheer bafflement. "Skuntank said you seemed really strong in the letter and said you should take his place! We're going on an expedition soon, to Fogbound Lake, it's going to be fun, and exciting, and mysterious, and fun, fun, fun! Will you join us? Will you? Will you? Will you?"

Grovyle's expression of astonished bafflement didn't need to be faked at how quick of a turn of events that took. "I, uh." He blinked before regaining his calm. "I would be honoured to lend my assistance to the great Wigglytuff Guild. I do not think I can fill the void of having lost Team Skull, but perhaps I can make up for it regardless."

"YES!" Wigglytuff cheered, grabbing Grovyle in a bearhug. Grovyle's expression turned to a brief moment of panic, but it was missed completely when Wigglytuff tossed him in the air.

"Three cheers for Grovyle!"

The guild cheered each time until Wigglytuff finally let Grovyle down.

"I… had best be going," he said, catching his breath and backing away. "I should not intrude any further on your time." He bowed his head and glanced around to all the apprentices. Sean held his breath as Grovyle's eyes passed over him and he swore they stopped for a moment.

"If you'll forgive the intrusion, I'll see you tomorrow," Grovyle said.

"Of course, of course!" Wigglytuff cheered. "We need to get to know our new friend first!"

"Yes," Chatot agreed, going along with Wigglytuff's madness. "We will add a day or two onto the date of leaving to accommodate this new arrival. So, we'll expect to see you bright and early Grovyle."

"I am an early riser," Grovyle assured, giving a charming smile. "Again, I'll be honoured to work with you. I think I'll need a night to process this."

"We have beds here!" Wigglytuff immediately said. "My room, and Team Ion has space in their room too!"

Grovyle glanced to Sean and Rai for a brief moment before shaking his head. "No, no. That is more than alright, I have already organised my bed for the night."

"Aww," Wigglytuff moaned, but perked up right after. "Alright! We'll see you tomorrow friendly friend!"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I look forward to it."

And then, as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

Wigglytuff hummed a merry tune as everyone surged into the mess hall. Already spirits were raised greatly with this news. Chatot forewent his planned announcement before dinner and just had everyone dig in.

Afterwards, the guild had gone to bed in higher spirits. Wigglytuff may have still been disappointed Team Skull was gone, but the allure of a new friend was too great to leave him too upset.

The apprentices all shared pleased goodnights and went to bed happily. Team Skull was gone, and a new, honest, pokémon had taken their place.

One pokémon, however, was not so relieved.

"I can't say I'll miss those three," Rai said as he curled up on his bed.

"Mm."

"It sucks I won't be able to learn anything more about what they did to my treasure, but I doubt they would have said anything anyway. At least now they're gone, and I can relax again."

"Sounds good."

"Goodnight Sean."

"Night Rai."

Rai was happy. But Sean was not.

" _Ahhhhh…"_  he screamed on the inside, desperately trying to hold it in so he wouldn't freak Rai out. As that would cause questions he couldn't answer.  _"What is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON? Why is Grovyle here? That wasn't supposed to happen. He looked at me. He looked right at me and stared. Just for a moment. I bet no one else noticed, but I did. Does he know? How would he know? I haven't even seen him, have I?"_

Panicking further, he went deeper. _"Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD. Wait. Wait. Could I have told him the truth during the part of the future I don't remember? Would I? I don't know. Maybe? I don't remember. Would I have told him? The situation was pretty serious. Is that enough? Did I tell him where I would end up? But why wouldn't he have come for me sooner? Or… wait, I would have told him I would lose my memory, right? Ah. But. But. BUT. What's going on? I don't know. I WOULD have told him not to come here, so why the hell is he here. WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?"_

These were questions Sean couldn't answer. Everything up to this point had been handled fairly well, no severe differences in the story he was expecting.

This. This however, Sean had never seen coming. But as much as he wanted to sleep and just let this be a nightmare, the reality was irrefutable.

Grovyle was joining the expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT!?
> 
> But so, the next chapter, the start of the expedition, but we have a guest Sean never would have seen coming.
> 
> Also. Some talking from me below. An explanation and a question.
> 
> So, I think I'll address Floatzel, Cherubi, and Staraptor. What was going on was very dark, very… twisted for a cutesy setting like pokémon. I felt unsure about writing it, but reasoned that pokémon, even the Mystery Dungeon series, is actually quite dark itself. The world itself has an optimistic, positive, theme too it, but many isolated elements of the world are quite twisted. I thought I'd use that here. I don't think it's out of character for the setting. The night-mate thing up there, that probably is, but that is because it is a societal thing that is a bit hmm. But Floatzel? Isolated incidents do happen. Darkrai tries to get you to commit suicide, Dusknoir attempts to have you executed on camera, terrible things do happen, but in singular incidents, not setting-wide. I hope that makes sense for why I used that scene.
> 
> So, a thing I've been considering. The little name scandal I did earlier in chapter 4 with the 'night-mate' thing. It maaaay have been too much of a thing to do. It wasn't planned, it actually only came to me as I was writing the scene, and I thought it'd be funny. But instead it's awkward to both read and write. So, I'm asking if you think I should go through and edit that whole thing out? I'm happy to do so, since I don't have a beta I have to rely on people reviewing to learn what does and doesn't work and I'm thinking this thing doesn't work.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed.


	10. When Expeditions Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten! Milestone, I think. I guess I should do something special… this is the shortest chapter of the story so far, but you'll understand why I ended it where I did :D
> 
> This chapter is for you all, thank you for supporting this story so far, but special mention goes to those who have been theorizing. I like what you're doing, but the truth may be more complicated than it seems.

Sean failed to sleep. At all. For the panicked meowth, then next day passed like a blur.

"And THREE!"

"Is that all for today young Shinx?"

"Meh-heh-heh, this old thing is nearly fixed."

"Apple Woods seems so much nicer with Team Skull gone."

"Oh, wow I think you learned Night Slash!"

"So, I hear that you came to this area only recently?"

"Yep, I found him on the beach."

"Grovyle seems nice, better than Team Skull I'm certain."

"Fun talk, goodnight Sean."

The next day was slightly better.

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Take care out there today."

"Thank you for your patronage."

"We got the Joy Ribbon, that'll be…"

"Hey look! Electivire is back."

"Ever thought about trying the dojo out?"

"Sean are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy."

"Look OUT!"

"I'm just saying, you're spazzing out a lot."

"Can't wait for the expedition."

"Chatot still has to announce the pokémon going."

"Grovyle's voice makes my back tingle… what? Like I didn't see that shiver when he talked to you last night."

"Before we eat, I have an announcement."

"Can you believe it Sean? Tomorrow the expedition party is going to be announced. I'm so nervous."

"We'll get in. You'll get in. I'm sure of that."

"Won't be the same unless we both get in."

In the morning of the next day, the world stopped spinning and Sean finally blinked the madness out of his eyes.

To his surprise, he was the first one awake. He looked over to Rai, snoozing peacefully. He smiled as one of Rai's back legs kicked out a few times, him making a mewling sound before sighing and burying his face in the straw.

His body still felt a bit tired, but his mind felt clearer than it had since he arrived in this world. Rubbing one eye for a moment, he leaned up before quietly getting out of bed. Rai, despite his early-rising tendencies, was a fairly deep sleeper and didn't wake as Sean left the room.

The click of the door shutting caused another foot-jerk, but Rai did not awake.

The last time he had wandered the guild while everyone was asleep had been due to a melancholic moment, this time Sean was simply feeling restless.

Loudred's thunderous snores made him thankful two doors and several meters of hallway were between theirs and his own room.

As well as pity Bidoof and Corphish. Croagunk was left with the aura of confusion and slight concern as he sometimes chose to sleep in that room.

Bidoof would argue against the idea that Croagunk slept.

Sean continued walking until he was in the lower guild. With sunlight beginning to stream through the windows, the room looked far more pleasant than it had that other night.

Rubbing a muscle in his arm, Sean walked until he reached the second floor. He hadn't come up here the first time he was alone, so it was curious to look about the place, completely empty of bustling activity.

The job bulletin boards were empty, and Chimecho's station was unattended. He wondered what exactly she did there, never having asked. Chimecho had never said anything about recruiting new pokémon, so he wasn't sure if that was a feature that crossed over into this reality.

"Ah, Sean?" Chatot spoke from behind him, startling Sean into jumping. "My apologies for startling you," Chatot said, as he finished hoping down from the top floor. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone up so early."

"My apologies Chatot," Sean said, slipping into formality when speaking to a higher ranked individual. "I woke up early today, thought I'd wander about until everyone was up."

"Couldn't sleep?" Chatot asked, with a distinctive twinkle to his eye. "Too excited to hear the apprentices selected for the expedition eh?"

Sean flushed slightly but nodded regardless. He couldn't remember a great deal of the last day, or was it two, and didn't quite remember Chatot revealing this. He gathered it happened at dinner, however.

"Well you'll need to wait until everyone else is up!" Chatot said, a gentle reprimand entering his voice. "Your eagerness is a positive look for you though. I wondered…" he trailed off and Sean frowned.

"Sir?"

"Ah, no worries!" Chatot fluttered his wings for a moment. "None at all. Simply, it is good to see eagerness and initiative. It is all well and good to work closely with your partner but acting under ones own power is healthy as well."

"Thank you," Sean said gratefully, if a little embarrassed. "I don't get complimented on initiative often that's for sure."

"Indeed." Chatot nodded. "But there seems to be more on your mind?"

Sean raised his eyebrow ridges. "You can tell?"

Chatot chuckled. "One does not teach so many young pokémon without picking up on some meandering thoughts." He spread a wing and pointed to Sean. "Come."

He began hopping forward and Sean followed him. Chatot didn't speak, so Sean took it as a permission to do so himself. "I'm just nervous I suppose. Not sure if I can keep up with Rai, not sure how this expedition is going to go. I thought I did, but now I… just don't know."

It felt less uncomfortable than he thought to speak of this, even if he still had to censor some things.

"You seem confident you'll be picked," Chatot pointed out and Sean internally cursed.

"Uh, I mean." He scrambled for an explanation. "I like to think positively. Think of when's, not if's. Even 'if' this expedition I'm not picked, the next one."

Chatot nodded. "Interesting way of thinking. Forgive me for pointing this out, but you don't seem the most driven, confident, or optimistic normally."

"I'm normally pretty tired in the morning," he half-joked. "I'm not the most expressive with emotions and things, makes me a bit uncomfortable to talk about myself in general."

Chatot stopped, they had reached the bottom floor and had been moving towards the Guildmaster's Chambers when he paused. "I heard you have amnesia," he said, as if it wasn't a big deal. At Sean's surprised look he gave a haughty one back. "I am the head of intelligence, I know everything that goes on in the guild. Everything."

After saying that with unnecessary gravity, he turned to the doors. "Has anything come back to you? Anything at all during the time you have been here?"

Sean opened his mouth to say no, of course not. But hesitated. Hesitating just long enough to make any denial an obvious lie.

Chatot turned to him with a curious expression. "Yes?" he prompted.

Sean wasn't sure that this was a good idea or not, but he had never been good at thinking of witty things to say off the top of his head. Planning conversations out, planning responses, forethought and design he could do, but when on the spot he tended to either lie very clumsily, or tell the truth.

"I'm human," he said, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth. Try as he might, wish as hard as he could, he couldn't take the words back.

Chatot, to his credit, reacted with just a blink. "I see." And spoke with a somewhat clipped tone. He cleared his throat and went to speak, but movement caught his attention. "We are out of time for privacy," he said quickly, and Sean turned to see the apprentices Bidoof and Corphish stumbling their way into the room. "I am behind schedule, we will speak later." With that he raced into Wigglytuff's room.

Sean stood around awkwardly, hoping that neither Corphish or Bidoof had heard him. They hadn't, only noticing him when they were standing right in front of him.

"Oh golly!" Bidoof squeaked. "I thought you were Chatot for a moment I reckon."

"Hey-hey, you are that tired Bidoof?" Corphish asked, nudging Bidoof with a claw. Bidoof yawned in response.

"Meh-heh-heh, Chatot just ducked into Wigglytuff's room," Croagunk said, coming out of nowhere and causing Sean to startle hard. He puffed up his fur slightly as he scrambled back from the poisonous frog.

"Don't DO that!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "Where the hell where you?"

"In my shop," Croagunk replied easily. He settled in next to where Bidoof and Corphish stood and gave Sean a lazy glance over. "I'm always up and about working on my Swap Cauldron, I'm getting close to finally fixing it, so I've been getting up earlier and earlier."

"Oh," Sean said weakly. Croagunk gave him a somewhat amused look before settling in to stare forward with a neutral expression.

Sean waited for a tense moment for Croagunk to say or do anything, but he didn't and he slowly relaxed.

Corphish and Bidoof weren't awake enough yet to talk, so the four of them waited in silence. Chimecho came around, Chatot returned, and they left for the mess hall as the others began to stumble in.

Loudred roared something that was just noise, and scrambled in, waking Rai and Sunflora in the process.

Diglett and Dugtrio appeared from the ground, with Diglett disappearing once Loudred had been reassured he wasn't too late for the reveal of the expedition crew.

Within a few minutes Diglett had detected someone, and Grovyle was allowed in. The Grass-type chose not to stand off to the side where Team Skull had lurked, instead choosing to stand with the apprentices. Sean was displeased considering Grovyle chose to stand with Rai and himself.

And Rai was very happy to see him.

"Good morning Grovyle!" he said with unbound cheer, even more than he had greeted Sean with earlier.

" _Oh, and I get a 'you're up early' while Grovyle get's all the lights,"_  he thought mutinously as Grovyle returned with an easy smile.

"Good morning to you too Shinx," Grovyle said, causing most of the apprentices to shiver.

" _Why did he have to have the greatest voice of them all?"_  Sean bemoaned as Chatot shushed everyone.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Now then. I shall announce the expedition members at this time." Chatot was almost beaming as he displayed a sheet of parchment that Wigglytuff had been too excited to hold on to."

The apprentices waited eagerly as Chatot said. "The chosen members are written on this memo. Step forward if your name is called."

"Ooh, it's finally happening!" Sunflora gasped, breaking the silence Chatot had enforced.

"By golly, my hearts-a-pounding," Bidoof added, sending everyone into a roar of voices.

"THIS IS IT!"

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-he-"

"I'm so nervous dad, do you think we'll both get picked?"

"If the sea is my life son."

"Meh-heh-heh, you are all worrying a little much for one moment."

"Oh, you can't say you're not excited too Croagunk."

"This is it, this  _is_ it." Rai sparked with the anticipation.

"Yep." Was all Sean could manage, throat closing up with paranoid, desperate, hope that he hadn't wrecked everything ever.

"You'll both be fine," Grovyle said as Chatot shushed everyone again.

"Without further ado," he said, raising his voice to compensate for everyone ringing ears. "I will announce who has been chosen."

The whole crowd stilled.

"Our first member," Chatot begun magnificently. "In commemoration of his feats in dual-discovery of the Waterfall Cave, catching the deadly outlaw Shiftry, and dedicated hard work at the gate is Loudred!"

"YES!" Loudred roared, voice squeaking as he did so. He raced up ahead before turning around with a beam on his face, whole gigantic mouth closed in a grin. "I KNEW I'd get picked, it makes perfect sense. It's only natural if you think about it? WOO-HOO!"

Chatot was unphased by the volume, even if everyone else was remembering how jittery Loudred had been for the last two days.

"Next up, in recognition of his brave deeds in discovering a Time Gear, is Corphish!"

"Hey-hey-HEY!" Corphish cheered, scuttling up. "Got it. I got picked, yes!" He bounced a claw off Loudred's fist in celebration.

"Next on the list is due to credit during a stressful journey he did by himself a few months before. The next member is none other than Bidoof!"

Bidoof started in sheer shock. "Really!? Really and truly? G-golly. M-me, I'M going on the expedition?"

"The Guildmaster makes no mistakes," Chatot said. "Now come on up."

Bidoof didn't move. "Y-yup, j-just give me a minute." He sniffled and Chatot nodded.

"We'll continue then." He glanced to the next name and the things he had written. "This member shares credit with Waterfall Cave." Sunflora beamed. "And has a long string of impressive wins under her belt. Let us welcome Sunflora!"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Sunflora danced her way over and high-fived Corphish and hugged Loudred, who looked most pleased at this turn of events. "Yippee!"

"As our guardian of the food and diligent crafter of our meals, Chimecho is coming as well."

Chatot's smile only seemed to brighten in his eye. Turning the page over he cleared his throat.

"Diglett for his memory and hard-working attitude in identifying the visitors to our guild. Dugtrio for always changing the jobs, even if a little late at times. Croagunk because we still need to apologise for breaking his beloved cauldron. Rai and Sean for their dual discovery of a Time Gear plus their endless hard work and determination to improve."

Outright chuckling at the baffled expressions he was receiving, Chatot tossed the page aside revealing there was nothing on either side. "That's right! The Guildmaster has decided to bring the entire guild along! Hee-hee-hee."

The expressions turned to smiles as Wigglytuff laughed as well. "It was Chatot's idea too!" he insisted. "I just said yes."

A few smiles were sent Chatot's way, but he glared them all back with negative amusement. "Oh, hush now. It was the Guildmaster's decision."

He got bombarded with hugs regardless. "Ack! Get off!"

"Meh-heh, sorry to bring this up." Croagunk's low, clear, voice cut through the celebration. "If we were, indeed, to bring everyone, the guild would be left completely undefended."

"Don't worry." Wigglytuff waved his concerns off with cheer. "We'll lock up REEEAAALL tight. No one could get in, or out too! Hahaha."

Croagunk nodded, satisfied that Wigglytuff did know what he was going.

"Alright everyone settle down," Chatot said, once he had removed all the various pokémon from his person. "Let me explain the schedule. Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such, the chosen members, each of you, should prepare to embark on the expedition. Go to Treasure Town, go to the shops, the bank, to Kangaskhan, and when you feel you are ready return here. That is all, dismissed!"

With that, Chatot and Wigglytuff moved into Wigglytuff's Chamber's while the rest of the guild converged into a circle. Grovyle stepped to the side, simply watching them as Sunflora shrieked.

"I could scream, I'm so happy that everyone is coming on the expedition!"

"The Guildmaster and Chatot have done it again," Chimecho agreed. "I'm so shocked, I'm tingling."

"I couldn't help but believe we wouldn't get picked," Rai said, glancing to Sean. "I'm so relieved that we get to come without replacing anyone else!"

Bidoof sniffled, the circle had converged to where he had been standing, as he still couldn't move. "By golly, I'm mighty happy they are even letting me come along on this here expedition. And not just me, everyone get's to go! It's like a dreaming, without all the tremors that come with Loudred's snoring."

"HEY!" Loudred shouted. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"If we are all going." Dugtrio brought up. "Than that likely means we are going to be tested in a different way than any of us may have previously thought. I propose we apprentices all work as one in this expedition, show Guildmaster Wigglytuff that we are worthy of his training!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey-hey, that's the spirit!"

"YEAH! That's the SPIRIT!"

"Dad's really good at raising spirits, I'm all pumped up now!"

The apprentices all fell into a chatter while Sean smiled, glancing at everyone's faces and enjoying the sheer positive energy the pokémon all put out.  _"Never thought I'd ever be in the middle of this."_ He smiled, thinking to himself.

"And we should work with Grovyle as well!" Rai said, snapping Sean out of his happy place. Rai, turning to the surprised reptile, invited Grovyle in. "We may have only known you for two days, but I know this expedition will be so much better with you along. So, let's all work together. Alright?"

Grovyle stared at Rai's paw for a brief moment, hesitating. Sean felt that he was the only one who caught it as Grovyle smiled and stepped forward. "Certainly," he said, clasping Rai's small paw with his larger hand. "I look forward to working with you. With you all," he amended, looking up to nod to everyone. Rai moved to make space for Grovyle, and he stepped in between the shinx and meowth.

"We all agreed?" Sunflora asked, reaching a leafy limb in.

"YES!" Everyone responded, reaching a limb in themselves. Even Grovyle.

"HOORAY!"

The apprentices all broke ranks then, some falling into duo's, others going off alone in their excitement, all with the same goal. Storm Treasure Town of its valuables.

Grovyle joined as well, walking with Team Ion until they reached the crossroads. "I'll see you both soon," Grovyle said, waving them off as they made their way into Treasure Town. Sean resisted the urge to glance backwards, doing anything potentially unusual was a complete no-go with Grovyle around.

Skipping and humming in joy, Rai zipped ahead to the marketplace, leaving Sean to cough in the dust cloud he left behind.

"Wait up," he called, but Rai was already too far ahead. Shaking his head, Sean hurried to catch up, crossing the bridge to find the Kecleon Market being swarmed.

Everyone from the guild, besides Chatot and Wigglytuff, were all in line, Loudred and Sunflora loudly haggling with the Kecleon Brothers.

"Oh wow," Rai said, glancing at the line. "This is madness."

"Madness you say?" Sean asked, before biting his tongue.

"Let's go to the rest of the market," Rai suggested, far too energized to stand politely in line. Sean raised his eyebrows but followed. They hadn't really entered the row of stalls any further than one or two in.

"Good morning!" the first stall-owner cheered as Team Ion stepped up to her. "Welcome to Team Glee's shop of wonder and happiness!"

Rai smiled and began looking through what they had for sale while Sean looked between the three pokémon manning the stall. A togepi, politoad, and ledyba. They rung a distant bell or three and he decided to chat while Rai decided.

"Where did you find these items?" he asked, as Rai poked at a Blast Seed.

"All through Mount Bristle!" Ledyba answered before the other two could so much as open their mouths. "We went to give an Oran Berry to Whiscash, so we also brought some water because he probably needed it too."

"He had water with him." Politoad frowned, before perking up again. "But he was really thankful we came to help him and gave us this really pretty rock that he found while adventuring."

He held up an uncut amethyst and Sean didn't need to fake the pleased sound he made at the beauty of it. Even as a human he had loved gemstones, especially amethyst, and enjoyed collecting them.

The three members of Team Glee chattered on as Sean stared, transfixed at the amethyst. Politoad had set it down, right on the table, to free his hands for some gesturing. He couldn't hear the trio, it sounded like he was underwater.

Sean blinked, and shook his head.  _"Stop dozing off like that!"_  he reprimanded himself, blinking a few times to get some moisture back into them.

Rai ended up buying all of their apples and Oran Berry's before moving onto the next stall that caught his eye.

Or caught Sean's eye.

Team Ebony, the glitz and glamorous pair who couldn't agree on what treasures to seek out, were waiting patiently at a table that was covered with gems, pieces of glass melted from battles involving Fire-type pokémon, dusty old things that reeked of intrigue, and other wonderful things that drew Sean to them like a moth to a flame.

"Good morning Meowth," Murkrow said politely when it was clear he was heading right for them. Rai barely noticed Sean's disappearance, spotting someone selling Orb's and hurrying to them.

"Good...?" Sean asked, before blinking again. "Good grief why does that keep happening?" he muttered to himself. "Uh, hello Murkrow and Shuppet. How are you doing this morning?"

"Glamourous as always darling," Murkrow answered, sweeping a pitch-black wing before the treasures that laid before her.

"We're good," Shuppet answered, bobbing up and down happily. "We've finally found some treasures that are valuable, don't you think." Levitating a dusty relic in some smoggy grip, Shuppet jutted it out until it was nearly touching Sean's non-existent nose. "Look at this thing! Isn't it so rare and valuable?"

"Uh."

"I believe Meowth has an eye for style," Murkrow cut in, picking something up in her wing and butting Shuppet's item out of the way. "See the polish, the glint, the allure of this glass? The most beautiful glass in the entire Grass Continent I would believe."

The glass was pretty, it appeared to have been caught in some oil and had a rainbow shine about it. As the item was twisted, lumpy, and overall disturbing in its aesthetic, Sean made sure simply to nod approvingly.

"No one wants to buy a stupid piece of gross glass," Shuppet snapped, pushing Murkrow's wing back away. "This… thing is clearly the most valuable item in Treasure Town, no the Grass Continent, NO! The world. I bet this thing is the most valuable thing in the world. We just need to figure out why, but I can let you figure out for the low-low price of three thousand Poké."

"Psh," Murkrow scoffed. "Overreaching much? Most valuable thing in the world? Try most valuable thing in that dusty old box you found it in. Because it was the ONLY thing in that box. I'd wager that the box itself was worth more than that piece of ugly, dusty, junk."

"And your weird chunk of glass is better?" Shuppet butted heads with Murkrow, both of them growling now. "I bet I can find something more worthwhile than that in a bad dream."

"Your taste in treasures IS a bad dream."

"You're like a distracted dustox when looking at a charizard's tail! You'd fly right in thinking you saw something shiny!"

"Oh? Like that time, you jumped right into the middle of a monster house because you thought you saw something interesting? And it was a TRAP of all things?"

"At least I'm trying to find worthwhile things."

"Shiny things ARE worthwhile."

"Materialist!"

"Nostalgic!"

"Neophile!"

"Retrophile!"

Sean backed away, leaving the pair to their argument as they began spitting louder, and more obtuse, words.

It wasn't hard to find Rai, he had moved on from the Orb seller, and was speaking to a trio who were not selling but had come in after noticing the same roadblock surrounding the Kecleon Market.

"And so, the whole guild is going on an expedition!" Rai beamed to the perturbed trio, making up a bellsprout, ponyta, and a camerupt.

"I just… asked where you found the Orbs," one of the three, a bellsprout, managed to say.

"Hello." Sean beamed as he stepped into place by Rai, who was currently trying to hide his face. "I don't think we've met before. I'm." He paused a brief moment, just to remind himself not to say Sean.

"Sean, right?" Ponyta said, causing Sean to flinch. "I think I've heard of you."

"Hahaha," Sean laughed, fake and bright. "No."

"You walk on two legs," the deep voice of camerupt rumbled out. "Are you sure you're not Sean?"

"I am," Sean said reluctantly. "But anything you may or may not have heard is probably a complete fabrication that has no basis in reality whatsoever."

Camerupt blinked as Ponyta said. "We heard you told everyone in the Wigglytuff Guild your name, making them think you were advertising because Sunflora. But that it was just an accident because you were trying to be friendly with nothing ulterior about it."

"Oh." Sean swallowed, regathered his bearings, and nodded shamefully. "Then yes. That's me."

"Poor guy," Bellsprout said. "Can't imagine doing… a-anyway, s-so you're going on an expedition?"

Eager to move past two sets of prior awkwardness, Rai jumped back up happily. "YES!" he shouted, before flinching at his own volume. "Yes. To discover the mysteries of Fogbound Lake. The whole guild is setting off, we've even got a really cool addition with an explorer called Grovyle joining too."

"Grovyle?" Ponyta asked. "Never heard of him."

"Nothing to me," Camerupt rumbled.

Bellsprout, however. "Oh? Grovyle? Has a large, brown, Treasure Bag he wears as a satchel like he's delivering mail or something?"

"Yes!" Rai beamed. "You know him?"

" _He knows him?"_  Sean screamed internally.

Bellsprout shrugged, as best as he could at least. "Never met, but Grass-types gotta know other Grass-types. I've heard of him, he's apparently very strong, uses lots of powerful moves, and it very smart with item usage. I could have sworn he had a partner though…"

Rai cocked his head. "Partner? For Grovyle?"

"Yep." Bellsprout nodded. "Just what I heard at least. Could just be a friend, or rumours going the way they normally do. Some pokémon are claiming the Great Dusknoir doesn't work alone either!"

Rai and Bellsprout shared some hearty laughter over such a preposterous notion.

"So Braixen over there was selling Orbs." Rai pointed, and the trio made their way off.

"Nice guys." Rai smiled, turning to Sean. "I think we've got enough stuff to get us going steadily. Head back to the guild now?"

"Hm?" Sean asked, noticing Rai was speaking to him. "Pardon?"

"Said I've got the stuff." He patted the Treasure Bag as proof before ducking out of it to let Sean pick it up to sling over his own shoulder. "And we should head back to the guild."

"Sounds good."

They left the marketplace and began making their way back, spotting Loudred and Sunflora up ahead, while Bidoof and Corphish spotted them from behind.

Treasure Town was truly busy this morning, pokémon were everywhere. Even without the guild having sieged the place, the town was busy.

"Wonder if something's going on?" Sean wondered after pointing out the business to Rai.

"Nothing besides the guild's expedition," Rai answered, not beaming upon speaking of it like before. "Hey… are you alright?"

Sean turned to look at him curiously. "Yeah."

"That sounded like a question, not an answer." Rai pointed out. "I've just noticed you've been… off for a couple days. You barely talked to me at all yesterday, or the day before. And you're still dozing off a bit, like when we were talking to Team Flame."

"Who?"

"The bellsprout team."

"Oh."

They continued walking, Rai facing Sean and wearing an expectant look on his face. Wetting his lips, Sean found his words. "I, uh… don't know. I been having a few odd dreams, flashes of stuff. Did you know it's impossible to see a face in a dream you haven't seen in real life?"

"Really?" Rai asked. "That's cool." Then he frowned. "Have you seen someone in your dream? Wait. Are you remembering stuff?"

Sean shrugged. "Not… quite. Maybe, sometimes stuff happens that I wasn't really prepared for. I'm really entranced by jewels apparently, I remember looking at that." He lowered his voice. "Time Gear and couldn't look away. I might have done… something, if you hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Probably because you're a meowth," Rai said, waving him off. Then his expression twisted into horror, then into relief. "I, uh… you probably wouldn't be used to meowth instincts and that's why I said that. Not that meowth are like that! It's just…"

Watching Rai get flustered was fun, but Sean spared him with a chuckle. "I get it, don't worry. No offence taken, I never could from someone as cute as you."

Rai scowled at him and Sean laughed, racing forward to avoid being swatted. "I'm. Not. CUTE!" he yelled as they passed Duskull Bank, Sean laughing his head off.

Duskull chuckled at the antics and nodded to an amused Corphish and Bidoof. "He is cute," Duskull said, getting twin nods in response.

By the time they reached the guild, Rai had forgotten their conversation. Sean hadn't, but was relieved Rai had let it go.

They waited in excited silence until everyone arrived ready.

* * *

"All accounted for, it appears," Chatot said, looking over the assembled pokémon.

"Uh, Chatot sir?" Bidoof piped up. "Grovyle isn't here yet."

Chatot nodded. "Grovyle has already been briefed, we'll be meeting him on the road."

With that explanation out of the way, he begun talking. "Let me explain the expedition once more. First, the objective: Exploration of Fogbound Lake. It is a lake that is located in the far to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, it's actual existence has never been confirmed."

"So exciting," Wigglytuff said, cutting in. "The mystery makes me so happy!"

"Indeed," Chatot said drolly. "It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumour alone. It is also rumoured." Chatot smiled, eye glinting. "That a treasure of unimaginable beauty lays hidden there."

"A treasure hunt?" Murmured the apprentices.

"Yup." Wigglytuff beamed. "It will be fun, fun, fun!"

Chatot had everyone open their wonder maps and instructed them to look to the eastern fringes of the map, laid with only a shape of the continent, no landmarks were featured on the map. Sean wasn't sure if the first time he had seen the map made him happy or disappointed there was no clouds for the unexplored areas.

"With the distance this expedition is embarking upon, we will need to make multiple stops along the way." Chatot pointed to the bottom of a mountain. "Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here. That will serve as base camp."

He hopped back to give the apprentices some time to think. "Now if we were to travel as one group, our mobility would be severely restrictive, and the dungeons would turn truly vicious against us. So, as you know, we will set off in smaller teams."

The apprentices shared glances, wondering if the choice of teams was up to them. Chatot answered that immediately. "I shall announce those groups now." He glanced to the left portion of the mob and listed off four names. "The first group shall consist of Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk."

"You guys BETTER not hold me back," Loudred warned, after the four had glanced around.

"Meh-heh-heh, you should talk," Croagunk chuckled.

"The next group shall consist of Dugtrio, Chimecho, Corphish, and Bidoof."

"We are a solid group," Dugtrio said, looking among the others.

"I swear to do my best," Chimecho chimed.

"Oh golly, I'll do my best not to hold you guys back," Bidoof said.

"Hey-hey, we'll all do our best to support the group!"

"Now let's see." Chatot turned to Wigglytuff. "The Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair. This is acceptable yes?"

Wigglytuff started as if struck. "Me? I get to go with Chatot? Yippee!"

Chatot cocked his head slightly. "Really, you're actually happ… nevermind, don't push it Chatot."

Turning back to the group, he nodded to Sean and Rai. "Team Ion shall travel as a pair, and Grovyle has requested to join you if that is alright?"

Sean, having had a sinking feeling the entire time, was not surprised, although still dismayed. He tried not to show it, not difficult to do when Rai jumped in joy. "REALLY!?" He approached Loudred levels of noise. "We get to go with Grovyle? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I… er, presume that is alright?" Chatot asked, as everyone stared at Rai in jealousy.

Rai continued repeating yes as if stuck, Sean looked to Chatot with a deadpan look. "I think the answer is yes."

"Very good." Chatot nodded happily, there had been no issues with the sorting, of that he was relieved. "Well then." The group turned back to Chatot. "Everyone let's get to it and MOVE OUT!"

"HOORAY!"

The whole guild thundered out, each excited to get started with this. Even Sean was swept into the excitement, he hadn't seen much of the world beyond a few hours walk from Treasure Town. This would prove to be interesting, one way or the other.

Grovyle was waiting for them by the time they reached the crossroads, and he was pleased to learn that Team Ion was happy to have him along.

"If you don't mind the presumptuousness," Grovyle said, pulling them to a stop as the others began to plan their paths. "I have set it upon myself to chart the best pathway to the base camp. I believe travelling through the Craggy Coast and Mount Horn would be the very best for this group."

"I think that's a great idea!" Rai smiled, barely even glancing at the map Grovyle had laid down. "What do you think Sean?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. That, at least, sounded calming. He wasn't completely certain on Mount Horn, but he knew he remembered the Craggy Coast.

"Excellent." Grovyle rolled up his map and stashed it in his own Treasure Bag. "Shall we be off then? Gain a head start and all." He winked at that and Rai nodded, the trio falling into an easy walk with no troubles.

Sean was uncomfortable. There was few, if any, situations of his whole life he could remember that left him feeling this uncomfortable.  _"What barely I can even remember,"_  Sean thought grumpily. It was true, and disconcerting to him, but memories of his life as a human were getting somewhat fuzzier. He could still remember what he needed to, he hoped at least, but even remembering what he looked like was difficult.

" _If it wasn't for Rai I'd probably forget my name."_ Sean did his best not to look at Grovyle and just let Rai chatter away. That was fine. It was fine how brightly Rai smiled at Grovyle. It was fine how happy he was that Grovyle had asked to come with them. It was fine he barely even glanced at Sean as he spoke.

It was fine.

Everything was fine.

* * *

Grovyle smiled as he waved Team Ion away as they travelled into Treasure Town, preparing to stock up for the expedition. He waited until everyone was gone, and Spinda too had staggered off up the guild, before spinning on a heel and swiftly walking down to the beach.

He passed the morning krabby and corsola, ignored the shellos that had escaped from the Beach Cave, and avoided the dungeon entirely. Instead he went up on an angle, covering his tracks in sand as he did so, jumping up the short cliff and into the bushy areas that no one bothered to go into.

They had scoped this spot out to be the best place they could find that was close to Treasure Town.

He walked a new, yet memorized, path, tapping trees as he went. Soon enough, he found their hideout. A hewn tent.

"Came back to see me? Miss me, did you?" The speaker, a riolu, smiled as Grovyle ducked into the hideout.

"I had some time," Grovyle answered, without answering the question that was really asked.

"Can't have too long," his companion said, crossing his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself you know."

"Have you memorised everything?" Grovyle asked.

"Yes."

"The dungeons?"

"Beach Cave, Mount Bristle, Amp Plains, Drenched Bluff, Waterfall Cave, Spring Cave, do I HAVE to go on?"

"The cover story?"

"I made the damn thing up!" His companion grinned. "I think you suggested three whole words to it."

"You have the escape plan ready?"

The riolu raised an eyebrow ridge, before striding over to pull a segment of the tent they were in down. Grovyle nodded approvingly as he saw that everything was packed and ready.

"Knew you'd ask." Grovyle scowled at the eye-roll. "So as soon as I heard you, everything was ready for me to book it. I'm not an amateur here."

"I know," Grovyle said, crossing his own arms now. "You cannot blame me for being concerned."

The expression his companion wore softened before he shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. Look, I've got berries, seeds, Orbs. I'm amazed you let me keep so many, with YOUR love of the godforsaken things."

Smiling slightly, Grovyle plucked an Orb out of his bag and admired it. "You just don't understand them like I do," he teased, before placing it back in the bag. "Alright, be safe, run if you have to. Any sign of a sableye, even a bad feeling about Dusknoir, and you are leaving. Alright?"

"Alright. Jeez, it's like you don't trust me to do the smart thing."

"I don't." Was Grovyle's flat response, not reacting as the riolu grew mock-outraged. "Sean, I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid, find where the Relic Fragment is if you can, but if you come under risk, leave. Please, I don't want to risk you anymore than I have to."

"Alright," Sean the riolu sighed. "I promise I won't be reckless or stupid. Now." He smiled, a little sadly, but mostly encouragingly. "You have an expedition to catch! Better get going, and don't get caught taking the Time Gear please."

"I won't be so obvious," Grovyle replied, a smirk over his face as he emphasized the 'I'. "Take care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the riolu demanded, before sighing and waving him off. "Give them hell and bring it all home."

Grovyle nodded and raced off to reach the crossroads, just in time for the guild to trample down in eager excitement.

" _I will be careful,"_  Grovyle thought as he spotted a certain meowth and shinx.  _"But first I need to learn the truth."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Things just got interesting ^^


	11. Sean's Day Becomes More Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Friends, friends! Welcome to Sean's Day Becomes More Complicated!
> 
> This is a bit of a long author's note, so I don't blame you if you wish to skip. It's mostly be thanking you all.
> 
> I am enjoying this all so much ^^ I will put a second specific thank you to TheCrazyAnimeFan01 for both being here since the start, aaand, inspiring me.
> 
> I like to pretend I have everything ever planned out to such intricate detail, but when I started this story the plan that was there was… well, not so well developed. It's much more developed now, and this is because of the simple support I was given. TheCrazyAnimeFan01, even if they didn't actually say or do anything that normally would lead to these ideas, the simply fact that someone was interested made my mind go into overdrive thinking of twists and ideas I could do.
> 
> Without them, and without ALL of you, this may have been a lot more boring. To give an idea on what I mean, I didn't intend on Drowzee getting away originally. He was going to be fought at Mt Bristle in the same way with Sean pretending he had the Dimensional Scream to convince Rai he knew where to go. The inspiration you all gave me pushed me towards a much more interesting angle, so I thank you all.
> 
> Anyway, I've waffled on for long enough, time for the story!

Sean couldn't claim to know just how big this world was.

In his experience in geography, a continent was quite a lot larger than the map implied it was. At least most continents were.

Each dungeon they had gone out to explore were within walking distance of the town. Sometimes it was a few hours, but they could always make it there, get through the dungeon, and back all in a single day.

And the Craggy Coast itself was equally as close.

" _I'm not sure if we're just a lot faster,"_  Sean mused as they walked along the coast, listening to the waves crash against the cliffs and certainly not Rai still talking to Grovyle.  _"Or just because we don't take breaks. I thought humans were meant to be the endurance hunters though, I got winded in my second dungeon, but now I can walk for kilometres with no shoes and be fine. Such a weird place."_

He was not offended that Rai barely spoke to him; the shinx focusing instead on barraging Grovyle with a million deadly questions.

No, he was worried. And not an inane fear that Rai liked Grovyle more, that was not even on the cards, more that he'd ask too many questions and Grovyle would let something slip.

To be hit with this many questions would be daunting, even for one without something rather large to hide like Grovyle.

Not that he was paying much attention to how Grovyle answered. No, just a glance here and there whenever it seemed appropriate. It would be suspicious if he completely avoided Grovyle's existence, so a cursory glance now and again was the right action.

Sean's tail swish and flicked.

"The last I heard from my sister, she had gone to the Water Continent," Rai said, winding down on the latest story that he was telling to Grovyle. He had already covered his loss of his treasure in the Beach Cave incident. Sean nearly using a move in town on Drowzee. Everything but the Ditto's secret from Boulder Quarry. And a basically everything else Sean had gone through with Rai. Now he was talking about personal stories. "She's an incredible luxio, I wonder if she's evolved all the way yet… Oh, I've been talking so much. What about you, do you have any siblings Grovyle?"

" _Never asked me if I have siblings,"_  Sean thought mutinously as he also thought.  _"Because you have 'amnesia' you lipid fool."_

Sean glared down at the ground. His feet paws were poking their claws out and he took the effort to force them to retract.

"No, I am an only child, as far as I know," Grovyle replied, nodding down to Rai. Then he looked across. "What about you Meowth?"

Sean didn't react, still not particularly used to being addressed as Meowth, as well as doing his best to ignore the pair. "Hmm?" he asked when he realised both pokémon were staring at him. "Pardon? I didn't catch that."

Rai opened his mouth, almost like he was going to say something, but faltered and closed his mouth again as Grovyle repeated the question. "Do you have any siblings?"

Sean felt trapped, boxed in, outwitted in a game he didn't know he was playing.  _"What does he mean by that? I can't say yes, cause then Rai would know something is up. Do I say no, that's a lie though, would Grovyle be able to tell!?"_

"Uh, I…"

" _You can't say amnesia. So, say something NOW!"_

"N-no. Probably." He gave a weak shrug while mentally lambasting himself for backing out of the lie.  _"Come on, you lie basically every day. Grovyle isn't that scary, who cares if he knows? It wouldn't completely wreck the entire world if the story changed like that would it?"_

Unable to take that chance, Sean smiled vacantly until Grovyle looked away.

" _HE KNOWS!"_

While Sean began a whole new tirade of mentally screaming two words, Rai took Grovyle's attention again and began spelling out how their first outlaw mission went.

The chatter was a pleasant hum in the back of Sean's mind as he continued to freak out over possibilities and suspicions he had no idea were feasible or not.

Still, despite the chaos of Sean's mind, the waves continued to crash against the cliffs as the Craggy Coast drew closer.

"I believe this is the entrance to our first challenge," Grovyle said, hopping up to a sheer opening into a dark cave. Sean grimaced as he looked at it, the entrance giving the feeling of a jagged hole torn into the side of a cliff. It was not particularly inviting and Sean felt like something was missing, but he couldn't put his paw on it.

"Hoo." Rai breathed out. "This is the start, really. The start of our first expedition!" He turned back to Sean, beaming brightly and Sean lavished in it. "Let's do our best Sean!"

Grovyle twitched, eyes flicking to Sean in a moment of puzzlement.

Sean's smile at being noticed again grew wider, until it froze into a rictus grin. He realised what Rai had said as Rai realised as well. "Oh, oops," he giggled embarrassed. "I get so used to calling you that." He turned to Grovyle, still smiling. "It's only fair if I tell you my name too! Just in case you hadn't heard it already. I'm Raigeki, but I prefer Rai." He held out his paw to take and Grovyle clasped it in a clawed hand.

While Sean stewed in the fact he was only learning that now, Grovyle nodded. "Well met Rai," Grovyle said, briefly hesitating as he turned to Sean. "And to you as well Sean." Sean shivered, Grovyle's voice had lingered in the air, over his shoulders, his name bared for all to hear. "I must apologise for not disclosing my own name, I am a private person."

"Oh!" Rai's ears shot up. "I wasn't meaning. I didn't mean. I wasn't thinking to." Each sentence stopping and starting as Rai grew more flustered.

Thankfully, Grovyle laughed. "It is more than alright. I apologise for my own rudeness in turn. I hope you will forgive me in time."

"Already." Rai nodded, then turned to the dungeon entrance. "This is a true expedition…"

He seemed to freeze, eyes being drawn into the dark cave, the yawning chasm pulling him in, pulling him towards an uncertain future. An exciting future.

"Let's go already!" he yelled passionately. "The rest of the guild won't be waiting on us for sure!"

Rai raced to the mouth of the cave and began hopping from left to right. "Hurry up you two!" he moaned, unable to contain himself and sparking several times.

"Ready?" Grovyle asked, chuckling, as he turned to the meowth who was playing it cool. "This will be an adventure I'm sure." He nodded towards Rai who whined at them to hurry up. "Alright Sean?"

"Right," Sean replied, feeling his throat try and restrict to stop the words. He realised he hadn't spoken directly to Grovyle up to this point and couldn't meet his eyes when he did so. "Craggy Coast awaits." He hurried forward, smiling far too widely at Rai once he reached him and quickly stepping further into the cave.

Rai waited for Grovyle, and the two of them entered right after Sean, watching the meowth's tail flick back and forth as he did his best to appear natural.

" _This is going to kill me,"_  Sean thought, grimacing as Rai and Grovyle began to talk again.  _"Through panic or whatever is going on there, I'm not sure."_

He resolved to keep his eyes fixated on what was in front of him and ignore what was behind. He had the bag, he had the items, and Rai was strong enough to fight even without Grovyle.

Sean knew he was the one who needed the help, but he wasn't accepting it from Grovyle.

* * *

The cave was a new low when it came to dankness.

The Beach Cave was wet, Drenched Bluff and the Waterfall Cave were slimy, this cave was wet, slimy, and salty.

So much salt, Sean feared he was going to absorb it through his feet. Even breathing was uncomfortable with how the scent of salt permeated everything.

"I'm going to smell like this for weeks," Sean moaned. He had fallen back into line with Rai and Grovyle fairly quickly, not willing to put himself in the line of fire just to avoid maybe interacting with Grovyle.

Rai remained between them, however, that was unchanging.

"It probably will," Rai replied, nodding wisely. Sean took it vacantly, moving on to the next problem, until Rai's tone registered with him.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What are you implying there?"

"In all the time I've known you," Rai replied with a smile. "You bathed once. In the hot springs, and only when we were washed there by a trap."

"…Saved your life," Sean mumbled, turning away with a pout.

"Sure did!" Rai agreed, grinning brightly.

"You don't bathe?" Grovyle asked, staring down with concern after dispatching a whiscash with Bullet Seed.

"Weirdest meowth ever," Rai said. "I get not wanting hairballs, but he prefers the water I think."

"I don't like this water," Sean growled, flicking a foot to free it from something particularly offensive.

"Did you know Sean can swim!" Rai gasped, turning his full attention back to Grovyle as he found another thing to tell him of.

"Indeed?" Grovyle looked over Sean again, appraising him. "Interesting."

"I thought so too." Rai nodded. "Swam in our second dungeon to save a lost psyduck. Even saved me from drowning when I fell in." Rai trailed off into embarrassed laughter and Sean sent a smile his way before going back to glaring at the surroundings for surrounding them.

Sean wasn't sure what to take from Craggy Coast. The place was unpleasant, every dungeon was unpleasant, but the dungeon itself wasn't much of a problem.

It was almost relaxing, adventuring with Grovyle. He was so powerful, often with a type advantage on top of it all, anything Rai didn't scare off, Grovyle easily laid low.

Sean was not relaxed though. Grovyle made the dungeon easy but strung his nerves like a harp each time Rai began to say a little too much.

"We talk every night, well not for the last few because Sean's been uh… tired."

Didn't help Sean's nerves that Grovyle kept looking at him each time Rai would talk about him.

"He almost used a move on Drowzee in town, but he didn't! Everything worked out fine, even though Drowzee did get away…"

What was worse was when Rai realised he had been excluding Sean from the conversations and tried to add him in.

"Remember when we fought Litleo, Sean?" Rai asked, tearing his eyes from Grovyle for a few seconds to grace Sean with his attention.

Sean flinched slightly, startled at being addressed so suddenly. "Oh, yeah definitely! Big battle, I was only mostly useless."

"You weren't useless!" Rai immediately said, annoyed and also resigned to this discussion.

"Ah." Sean patted where his nose wasn't. "I said mostly."

Rai gave him a flat look. "Don't get cute with me, there is no way I could have done that alone."

"You are the cute one here," Sean said, smirking as Rai puffed up. "Can't turn that talk on me, I'm the master here."

"I'm learning though," Rai warned, grinning again. "I'll figure your 'sarcasm' out one day."

"Hmm," Sean hummed before glancing to Grovyle. Things weren't different, but he felt a little better now that Rai had finally remembered he existed. "Litleo was our first real battle together," he explained to Grovyle. "At least where I did something of use."

"He distracted Litleo," Rai interjected, happily knowing Sean was embarrassed by praise. "Tricked him into lowering his guard, and got him with a Sleep Seed. I was barely conscious at the time, but he got me some berries and I was back up."

"Just in time," Sean cut across, pushing the credit back. "To knock him out right as Litleo was getting up."

"An impressive win," Grovyle said, nodding down to the pair. "Some of the greatest teams are built from a common foe."

"Have you worked with anyone before Grovyle?" Rai asked innocently as he absentmindedly zapped a krabby. "

Grovyle was silent for long enough that he could only answer with. "Yes. Some time ago."

Rai nodded and didn't press further. Grovyle's clipped tone was warning enough.

Not to be stopped by awkward silences, Rai had enough of those in the first week with Sean, he decided to change the subject. "Sean's been doing really well though." The shinx smiled as he felt Sean's eyes bore into the back of his head. "We went to a dungeon called Waterfall Cave not long before the expedition crew was announced."

"Indeed?" Grovyle asked pleasantly, keeping his eyes on the walls around them. He scared a gastrodon off with a quick Bullet Seed. "Preparing for the expedition?"

"Well," Rai trailed off awkwardly before righting himself. "We took two jobs that day, hoping to look like we were really dedicated."

"Understandable," Grovyle said nodding. A hint of a smile even twitched at his lips. "It appears to have paid off well."

"Yep!" Rai beamed, sending a Thunderbolt at an enemy to send it skittering for the depths. "It wasn't looking too good at first," he explained as Sean cut in.

"We searched the dungeon three times looking for those two!" Sean frowned as the memory of what followed came to him. "I bet Floatzel knew we were there too."

Rai nodded, solemn. Turning back to Grovyle, he explained. "We were looking for two lost pokémon, but as it turned out Floatzel had kidnapped cherubi!"

Narrowing his eyes, Grovyle asked. "And you caught him?"

"We did." Rai nodded and looked to Sean. "We ended up going to the end of the dungeon and accidentally triggered a trap…" he trailed off, looking hopefully at Sean.

Happy to continue, even if he concealed it, Sean brightly explained. "Was some sort of water trap on a big gem. Pushing it in triggered the trap and washed us all the way to the hot springs."

"His first bath." Rai contributed. "Also saved me from drowning."

"Ah yes." Grovyle nodded. "You mentioned that earlier I believe?"

"Did I?"

"You did," Sean said flatly. "You said everything. Well… mostly everything."

"Not my fault!" Rai said. "Grovyle asks such good questions and I had to tell him… most of it, you know?"

Rai was looking at Sean, Sean was looking back. There was something in the yellow eyes of the shinx, something pleading.

Sean turned away and Rai frowned.

"We got directions from the pokémon at the hot springs," Sean continued with a cough. "And hunted Floatzel down just as he was handing Cherubi over."

"And we battled him!" Rai yelled, jumping forward and sparking dangerously. "Floatzel and Staraptor. They tried to fight back, but Team Ion was too good for them!"

Grovyle chuckled at Rai's exuberance and sidled next to Sean, making the meowth truly uncomfortable. "You have quite a partner there," he said, and Sean nodded stiffly.

"Yep," he croaked, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Yep." Still croaking.

Grovyle gave him a curious look, but before he could do anything, Rai returned. "I didn't get to tell the best part!" he said excitedly.

"Hm?" Grovyle glanced back up to Rai.

"That battle was when I figured out how to use Thunderbolt!" He fired the very same at an enemy creeping up on the pair, knocking it flying with a screech. "And Sean too!" With that, Sean's interest was piked.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Me? When did I do anything besides Scratch?" He extended his claws and channelled some Power through them to demonstrate. "I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything fancy."

"You did seem pretty mad," Rai agreed, shaking his head. "But no Scratch attack I've even seen involves a long, black, blade thing. That was definitely a new move!"

"Long black blade?" Sean repeated, glancing at his right paw. "…Are you sure?"

"How don't you remember?" Rai cocked his head, concern filling his voice. "You nearly cut Staraptor's wing off. That's what scared him away in the first place."

"Everything is a bit of blur after I realised what was going on with that whole 'deal'," Sean admitted, getting another concerned glance from Rai as well as one from Grovyle. "It's nothing," he insisted, recoiling at the concern. "I just got really angry, and we were tired from doing the same dungeon three times!"

"I guess…" Rai mumbled. They all stood in silence for a moment; Grovyle decided to break it.

"That does sound like Night Slash," he said, perking Rai up and getting a disbelieving look from Sean. Privately, Grovyle took it as a victory. The meowth had barely looked at him at all, and only for brief periods. He was fully staring at him now.

"You've seen a Night Slash?" Rai asked eagerly. "I've only really heard pokémon talk about it in the streets, or the guild. You don't get many Dark-type pokémon in Treasure Town. And the poochyena brothers have never showed it off."

"They likely cannot learn it, despite the matching typing," Grovyle explained. "I have seen a Night Slash before. Many times. I once helped someone learn it."

As soon as the last words left his lips, Grovyle froze up. Rai, ignoring any odd reactions in delight, immediately squeaked. "You can teach SEAN!"

Sean froze as well, and the two met eyes for a moment, looking away quickly. "He doesn't need to take that time," Sean quickly said. "It'd probably take days, if not weeks, and Grovyle has better things to do."

Rai pouted and looked to Grovyle who had regained his composure. "I…" he hesitated, receiving the full brunt force of Rai's hope. "Could give a tip or two." He ended.

Rai immediately beamed again and ran around Grovyle in happiness. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sean this is great!"

He tackled Sean in happiness before rolling off bashfully. "S-sorry. I'm being a bit… much again."

"I'm fine," Sean said, pulling himself into a sitting position. Grovyle stretched out a clawed hand and Sean took it without hesitation, getting hefted up to his feet.

"You are curious," Grovyle said, causing a painful heart jump in Sean. "I've never met a meowth who enjoys standing in such a way as much as you."

"I know!" Rai said, cheer returning. "It's so weird, but a good weird!" he quickly corrected. "I think it's cool. Unique."

"Other meowth can stand," Sean mumbled, stepping into his own space.

"Yeah, but Croagunk thinks it's weird and cool too," Rai said wisely as they began to walk again. "Sean's weird in lots of ways, but that just makes him who he is! Who is wonderful, it's all good things I swear!"

Sean chuckled at Rai's scrambled attempts to talk about him, but privately hoped he'd stop. Grovyle had relaxed around him, so he hoped that there was no suspicion there.

" _Even saying my name didn't garner much of a response,"_  Sean reasoned to himself as their trek took a noticeable incline upwards.  _"And all pokémon seem to act a bit shocked if someone just blurts their name out. Did I not tell Grovyle my name then? Did I expect something like this to happen? Gah, I hate not remembering what happened in the future."_

Sean watched Grovyle as Rai continued to chatter on. Grovyle was very alert, very twitchy, and almost brutal in how quickly he'd dispatch any pokémon that dared to even look at them. But he replied to Rai's questions easily and showed no odd signs when Rai would get Sean to add his own two cents.

Sean smiled and began to relax himself.  _"And even if he does know something, nothing wrong seems to be going on. He'll take the Time Gear, and everything will be back on track. A few bumps here and there, but the expedition looks like it'll be easier than I expected. Grovyle is really strong, I don't even to do anything!"_

Pleased in his laziness, Sean continued walking alongside Rai and Grovyle until the beams of natural light stung at his eyes.

"We're almost through!" Rai said, voice echoing through the widening passage. He picked up speed, trotting forward and driving Sean and Grovyle to run to keep pace with him.

The mouth of the cave yawned, and the trio were expelled.

"Ah!" Rai sighed as they emerged on a wide, rocky, path. "Can you smell that clear air Sean?"

Sean breathed in. The terrible salty smell still stuck to his fur, but the air of the mountains was clear and pure. "Smells like victory."

"We are through Craggy Coast," Grovyle said, stepping up behind the pair. "But we are still quite a way from the base camp the guild wishes to meet at.

Grovyle pulled out his map and he and Rai began talking as Sean stepped away. He climbed one of the rocky edges that closed the path in, digging his claws in to hoist himself up, before taking a full view of the location.

Dozens of snow-capped peaks spread out as far as his eye could see. Sean smiled, this wasn't the first time he'd been in a place a little like this, although this was a nicer place. The sun was still in the sky, although it was getting close to the horizon.

"We just need to cross this mountain and we should be at base camp," Rai called, catching Sean's attention.

"Right," he said, climbing down. "Just this dungeon and we're there?"

"Correct." Grovyle rolled up his map and stored it back in his bag. "But for the moment I believe we should rest. Eat, drink, and prepare for the next journey."

Sean wholeheartedly agreed with that, and he quickly joined the pair before walking to the entrance of the dungeon.

"It'd probably be night by the time we get to the camp," Rai said as they sat down. Sean sighed as his weary leg muscles finally got to relax. "It might be a good idea to stay here for the night, it's not a great idea to rest in a dungeon."

"This place appears well secured," Grovyle agreed, popping his neck. "And if I am correct, I may need all my strength for the next dungeon. Mountain dungeons are often home to Flying and Bug pokémon."

"Yeesh." Rai cringed. "Yeah I can see why that might be a problem. We'll just need to do better!"

"We did let you do most of the work." Sean grinned, receiving a scoff from Grovyle. "I'm still pretty useless, but I can throw a seed… occasionally accurate."

"Don't trust him with a Blast Seed though," Rai warned, catching Grovyle's curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Because they NEVER WORK!" Sean shouted, yelling at the sky. He calmed quickly though. "I don't know what it I." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Every single time."

Rai giggled, but Sean's disgruntlement was judged not due to be mocked, so he instead sat down on his belly. "I'm hungry, Sean you got the food?"

"I do." He quickly swung the Treasure Bag around and opened it, glancing up when he noticed movement.

"I too have brought provisions," Grovyle said. "Would you consider pooling the food to be allocated equally?"

"Certainly." Sean smiled and the two with actual hands quickly set the food into three piles. With Rai already drooling, Sean hastened to make sure he didn't lose a paw to the hungry shinx's mouth.

They ate in silence, peaceful silence. Rai took this chance to rest his throat, having talked most of the day away.

With Rai giving them a blissful reprieve, Sean and Grovyle remained silent.

It was, unsurprisingly, Rai who broke the silence. "So, what you said earlier," he said, speaking to Grovyle. "About giving Sean some tips for Night Slash?"

Sean cringed as he had thought that forgotten, he had forgotten, but Grovyle nodded. "Indeed." The Grass-type looked to the sky, the sun was setting now, but everything was still perfectly visible. "We should begin during this rest period, it is unwise to try and learn a new move in a dungeon. The stress can help." He gave Sean a sly look. "But can also go catastrophically wrong. Practise first, alright?"

"I understand." Sean nodded, withholding a sigh as he stood up. His legs twinged in discomfort, but he had to move. Things needed to be done, no point in complaining about them.

Rai remained sitting, simply rolling over to watch as Grovyle led him a few meters from the little camp they had.

"There are some important tenants to learning a new move," Grovyle explained, positioning himself in a combat stance. Sean felt a little nervous about that. "The first is will. You need to do it with all of your determination. The second is desire. You need to want to do it with all of your being. The third, is the actual training itself."

The leaves on Grovyle's arms flashed green and Sean immediately recoiled as Grovyle slashed out, Leaf Blade slicing a few stray bits of fur off his head. "HEY!"

Rai bolted up, but Grovyle had already stepped back. "That was Leaf Blade. For me to learn it, took simple dedication. A Grass-type move for a Grass-type pokémon." Grovyle lowered his arms, and Sean tried to still his pounding heart. "Many types are channelled without much trouble, and as you yourself are of the Normal-type, you have a greater capacity to channel 'other' types."

Grovyle began walking towards him, and Sean had to force himself not to back away. "A Dark-type move, however, is different. Some types require a little… more, when utilised outside their normal scope." Grovyle's arm leaves glowed again as he called a second Leaf Blade, Sean missed the subtle light in Grovyle's eyes.

"What do I need to do for a Dark move?" Sean said, impressing himself with the lack of stutter.

"The idea is simple," Grovyle said, and slashed. Not at Sean but sending a green blade of energy back at Rai.

Rai squeaked and leaped for cover, not that he had to. The ranged Leaf Blade had been aimed well above his head and off to the side, but the sudden attack had startled him.

"HEY!" Sean yelled, claws extending right as Grovyle had sent the attack near Rai.

"I'm okay!" Rai immediately called. "But what was that?"

His betrayed look didn't seem to move Grovyle, but the reptilian pokémon turned away from it regardless. "My apologies Shinx," he said blankly. "How do you feel about that Sean?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about someone hurting your partner?"

"Angry!"

Grovyle nodded and smiled. "Look." He stepped to the side, just enough for Rai to spot Sean's paw and gasp. Sean blinked, seeing his claws not shining white, but glowing black. His blink broke the spell, and his claws returned to normal.

"What the?" Sean blinked again and shook his paw. When nothing happened, he turned to Grovyle. "What was that?"

"Night Slash," Grovyle answered. "Or, at least, the beginning of one." Grovyle sat down, satisfied. "For you to use Night Slash, emotion is needed," Grovyle explained. "Negative emotion usually. Anger is among the easiest to cause, and brings a substantial amount of will with it, to it is a simple way to channel a Dark-type move."

"So, I need to feel… angry?" Sean asked, sitting down himself now that it seemed okay to. Grovyle stood up.

"Currently? Yes." Grovyle nodded. "You aren't trained enough to be able to channel the emotion without losing yourself to it. In time, perhaps, the memory of anger, or other negative emotions, can be enough to utilise Night Slash."

"Hm," Sean hummed, looking over his claw. He noticed Grovyle standing and got to his feet with a groan. "Is there anything you can do to help more?" He didn't mean to sound a bit ungrateful, but then Grovyle sat down and he felt justified.

"I could attack you," Grovyle said, shrugging at Sean's horrified look. "Attack Rai. Steal your belongings. Insult you until you hate me."

"Please don't." Sean sat down.

"Then you tell me?" Grovyle said, standing back up. "What could I do? I'm not a Dark-type. Grass-type, if you didn't realise."

"I realised," Sean said, standing up. "You said you could help teach me earlier!"

"I said I could give you a few pointers," Grovyle corrected, turning his back and walking back to the campsite. "You will need to figure the rest out yourself."

"Wha?" Sean blinked, paws twitching. "Well that isn't very helpful!" he said, voice rising. "You can use Leaf Blade! Isn't there something there that can help? Something similar?"

"Leaves are not claws," Grovyle said, sitting down where Sean had left his bag. He dug into it and pulled out an apple. Biting into it, Grovyle glanced back. "You gonna stand there?" he said through chomps.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled, claws extending completely before the shadows left by the setting sun began to lengthen. Darkness pooled, sharpening into solid blades of pitch darkness that extended onto the ground. Sean breathed deeply, trying to calm down before he heard clapping.

Grovyle smiled, clapping politely. "Well done," he said, nodding to Sean's right paw. Sean frowned, glancing down and stared in surprise. Unlike before, the Night Slash was fully realised and didn't disappear as soon as he saw it.

The three dark blades did disappear quickly, however, leaving his paw clean and without even a hint of the shadow. "Huh?"

"Grovyle was winding you up," Rai said, from where he was sitting. He had watched them with concern before figuring out what Grovyle was trying to do. "To get you to get angry enough to do Night Slash for real! Right?" He looked to Grovyle for confirmation, perhaps a little desperately.

Grovyle nodded, smiling. "Correct. I do apologise for doing that Sean, but some things have to be learned through ways we'd prefer not to employ." He opened his own bad and pulled an apple out. "To replace yours," he said, setting it into Team Ion's Treasure Bag.

Sean was still blinking, mind whirring as it took all that in and sorted it. "Oh," he said, once things were in the right place. "Oh. Okay, uh… thank you? I think."

Grovyle chuckled, gesturing Sean over. "That'll be enough training for one day. You already seem to know Night Slash, as that was impressively well done for a first try." Sean came, with a little hesitance. He didn't like what Grovyle just did, but the reasons he could understand.

"I needed to do that," Grovyle explained as Sean sat down, next to Rai. "In order to give you a baseline action to work from. From what Rai said, you've used Night Slash before, but you don't remember doing so due to the chaos of the time."

"Right." Sean nodded, shifting closer to Rai.

"But now you have used a proper Night Slash, and you remember if. You remember what I said about emotions fuelling this?"

"I do."

"So now you'll know. And if it helps, you can picture THIS moment to fuel future attempts." The brightness that Grovyle said that with threw Sean for a moment. Grovyle seemed to realise it himself and turned his head. "It is late now," he said uncomfortable. "It would be best if we got some rest. A long day tomorrow, we need to be ready."

"Sounds good," Rai yawned, curling up next to Sean. "Night Sean. Night Grovlye."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Sean didn't sleep well.

* * *

"All right gang!" Rai spoke brightly. The night had passed a little coldly, rather uncomfortably, and the trio was up earlier than even Rai's norm. "We have to get moving. The base camp is on the other side of Mount Horn, and we can't let the guild down!"

Sean shot a bleary eyed, but curious, glance around. He had seen the entrance of the dungeon yesterday, and like Craggy Coast, something felt like it was missing. It had been bothering him, but not enough to take precedence over his several-hour-long-panic-attack Grovyle had caused.

" _AH! That's right,"_  Sean thought, realisation flooding him.  _"No Kangaskhan Rock thingy, whatchamajig, whoosits. The weird storing rock. Makes sense I guess."_

Satisfied he'd figured it out, Sean followed Rai quickly as he urged them forward, Grovyle stepping in after him.

Things went well.

"Rah, Thunderbolt!" Rai roared, blasting a butterfree with enough electricity to knock it out. Sean cringed as the pokémon hit the ground with a slap.

Grovyle grunted, weathering a dusty wind before forcing a Bullet Seed through and pushing the venomoth out of the room.

Sean kept them going as best as he could. Carving up Oran Berry's and keeping their energies high. He felt bad, but there really wasn't a whole lot he could do. Not without going right up to the enemy at least.

" _I need a ranged attack,"_  Sean thought as Rai zapped pokémon in triplicate.

"We need to go," Grovyle huffed, pokémon were absolutely crawling through this dungeon. And all of them seemed after them.

"You're not injured, are you?" Sean asked as they began to run. Grovyle and Rai sent back as many moves as they could to slow the pursuers down. Sean only looked thrice, each time he saw a lot of bloodthirsty monsters. He ran faster.

"No," Grovyle answered. "But I am getting worn out. These pokémon are taking two to three times as much effort to knock out."

"Just send them running then!" Rai said, unleashing the storm on every pokémon in the air. One fell, the others turned.

"If we don't knock them out," Grovyle argued back. "Then they will likely seek us out later when we are weaker."

"Feral pokémon don't leave dungeons," Rai snapped back, he was exerting a lot of electricity. Sean shoved an Oran Berry down the shinx's throat.

"What if they pursue us into a corner?" Grovyle demanded, felling a pineco and slashing out with a Leaf Blade to relieve a natu of consciousness. "We are already in a corridor."

"Just drive them off!" Sean said, tossing what he doubted was a Blast Seed at the horde. It wasn't, it was a Quick Seed.

The aerodactyl that ate it, suddenly roared and beat its wings, moving shockingly fast and slamming into Grovyle.

Grovyle was smashed into a wall as the aerodactyl swooped off. Rai shouted after it, trying to zap it, but its speed gave it the chance to evade.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Sean yelled as the aerodactyl came around for another run. "SORRY. AH!"

Sean's eyes had met the bloodshot eyes of the aerodactyl and he realised a nightmare was literally coming true.

Several things happened in short order.

Grovyle had pulled himself from the wall, and slashed out, knocking two pokémon back and clearing a path to a different corridor.

Rai had unleashed electricity, zapping everyone. Grovyle and Sean included, and managing to force most of the attacking pokémon back.

Sean, had reacted to the aerodactyl by freezing, then was electrocuted and he yelped into a leap, jumping towards the path that Grovyle had opened.

The aerodactyl screeched and Sean screamed as cruel talons clamped around his body, pulling him into the air as the super-fast aerodactyl flew off with him.

"SEAN!" Rai screamed as Sean was carried off.

Rai and Grovyle went into immediately pursuit, leaving the horde to follow them. Sean screamed and struggled in the vice grip of the aerodactyl, its talons had drawn blood and no matter how many times he hit it, a simple Scratch attack couldn't pierce its rocky skin.

The wind rushed back, tickling his whiskers, and Sean screamed anew as everything began to rock. The aerodactyl took several turns, too many and too rapid for Sean to figure out. In desperation he tried to bite, but only stung his teeth in the process.

They arrived in a room and the aerodactyl released him. While flying full speed. Sean slammed into a wall headfirst and crumpled down in a heap.

Everything was spinning, his head pounded, his torso stung with a few gouged scratches, Sean wanted to vomit, wanted to scream, even wanted to cry a little.

Nothing embarrassing could be done yet, as the problem was still there. The aerodactyl had swooped off, shaking the speed off, before circling him, flying down closer. Sean flinched as a globule of drool hit him on the back of the head, and he realised what this monster was planning.

Sean's paws tore into the Treasure Bag, having thankfully been snared with him, as the aerodactyl came for him mouth open. Sean tossed a seed and, with how well the last one went, the aerodactyl swallowed it before pulling up.

Sean rolled anyway and felt the wind rush past him again as the aerodactyl ascended. Then it fell. Fell quickly as a puppet whose strings were cut.

It crashed to the ground, asleep, and Sean got to wobbly feet. "Okay," he said, repeating it while backing away. "Okay. Okay, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." He wanted to say more, just to hear it himself, but he was stuck in the shocked state of one word. "Okay."

He turned tail and ran.

"RAI!" Sean found his voice. "RAI CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

The walls of the dungeon were pure rock, and the sound reverberated through the dungeon in a ceaseless, useless, echo. Sean grimaced, staggered as a wave of vertigo hit him. The fight or flight response was wearing off, he felt the front of his head and felt blood. The koban was fine though, barely even a dent.

Sean gasped in pain as he felt his torso throb, looking down there was two cuts on his front, and he could feel at least one more on his back. "Of course," he breathed. Thinking clearer, Sean opened the bag and fished around for an Oran Berry.

"Come on," he said, looking in and moving stuff around. "I had like ten of these. Where did they go?" There were no Oran Berry's. He had been too hasty and not frugal enough with them, giving them to the others at the first signs of tiredness. "Great." He threw the bag down. "GREAT. RAI? GROVYLE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Paa…"

Sean's body shivered as he stood painfully straight.  _"Now is NOT the time to freeze up,"_  he thought furiously, and forced himself to turn around.

"Oh."

Part of Sean, a part very detached from this whole situation, was rather impressed that not one, not two, but three nightmares all happened in the space of two minutes.

A parasect scuttled forward. Eyes blanker than any pokémon he had seen thus far. Foggy white, blackened veins sticking out, mouth opened in a gormless, hungry, gape. The same detached part of Sean observed that the gigantic mushroom was the real enemy, and not to touch it or else he may catch this. The rest of Sean flipped the shit out.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sean's scream was loud enough that Rai and Grovyle easily heard him.

"Where is he?" Rai scrambled forward. "HURRY!"

Sean scrambled backwards as fast as he could, slamming head first into another wall, this time cutting open the back of his head. The parasect's mushroom quivered and it breathed out a lungful of spores.

Sean was having none of this. "NO!" he screamed, turning tail and running three steps into another wall. He continued in a panic, hitting another wall. He was boxed in at a dead end.

Sean desperately clawed at the walls, hoping in an irrational way he could dig his way through before it got him.

"Seect," the parasect moaned and charged.

Sean spun, both paws generating Night Slashes, and flailed wildly, striking the parasect multiple times with Night Slash while screaming bloody murder. "NOOOO!"

He headbutted the possessed bug and slashed it over with his claws.

Sean leaped forward, chipping the mushroom with his claws and he continued to thrash out wildly, and landed on the other side. The parasect gurgled something and tried to turn to him, puffing out more spores, but Sean was running again and it crumpled to the ground. He tripped over his Treasure Bag and grabbed it just to remove it as a chain, continuing to run in a blind panic.

He hit a few more walls as he ran on all fours, this proving to be faster than on two. He turned, twice, thrice, and found himself in a long hallway. Sean sprinted forward, no longer screaming loudly, but a high-pitched eeee.

"Where is he?" Rai shouted again, as he and Grovyle tore up a longer hallway.

"What is that sound?" Grovyle asked, detecting something getting closer.

"EEEEEE!" Sean cries, zipping past their view at the end of the corridor.

"SEAN!" Rai yelled and ran forward in a burst of speed. "SEAN COME BACK!"

Sean was in no state to listen and continued running. The meowth detected something trailing him, and only ran faster as Rai continued to yell his name. Sean collided with a wall when he failed to turn, the loud crack causing Rai to wince. The meowth scrambled back to all fours and continued sprinting off right as Rai tried to pounce on him."SEAN! DAMMIT!" Rai was able to keep him in sight, but Sean was shockingly fast and fitter than he had seemed beforehand. Rai was getting tired, Sean seemed to be going non-stop. "SORRY ABOUT THIS!" Rai called, before charging electricity.

"Rai!" Grovyle called from behind him, managing to catch up. "You'll need to knock him out, just zapping him is going to make him run faster!"

"What?" Rai inwardly cringed. He rarely went so far as to knock even a feral out, but his closest friend?

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Maybe it's for the best," Rai agreed.

"I'll tell you when to fire," Grovyle said as they sprinted side by side. There were too many turns so far, but Grovyle knew where the best point was.

They entered a room, too small, and continued pursuing.

They entered a corridor, but it ended too quickly.

Another room, Grovyle slashed an enemy down. They continued running.

"I'm," Rai gasped. "Getting to the end of my rope."

"Have you charged enough?" Grovyle asked, far less fatigued.

"Yes."

"NOW!"

They entered a long corridor, nothing but walls for dozens of meters. Rai yelled out and he fired all the electricity he could at Sean, blasting the meowth off his feet. Sean rolled to a stop, and twitched once, before relaxing.

Rai, gasping for breath at this point, staggered to Sean's prone form. "Sean?" he managed, weakly. He nuzzled Sean with his nose. "Sean?"

Grovyle knelt down, pressed a finger to Sean's neck for a moment, and nodded. "His hearts beating, he'll be fine."

"I-I can't b-believe I knocked h-h-him out!" Rai stuttered, wave of crashing guilt slamming into him. "What k-kind of f-f-f-f… friend. Am I?"

"A good one." Grovyle laid a gentle hand on Rai's back. "He was too panicked, he was pushing himself far too hard to run like that. Look at these wounds." He pointed to the bleeding parts on Sean's back. "This needs to be treated, and running like that, exhausting himself like that, was going to do damage. You had to do this, or he would have gotten hurt."

"But isn't he hurt now?" Rai's voice was low and weak.

"He is," Grovyle agreed. "But compared to what he would have been had you not knocked him out? Nothing."

"O-okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Grovyle nodded, looking Sean over. "I think it'd be best to tie something over his chest; this scratch seems the worst."

"My scarf!" Rai said immediately, pulling the Defence Scarf off. "Here."

Grovyle took it after a brief hesitation and quickly tied it around Sean's chest. "That will have to do for now. We don't have enough Oran Berry's to soak it, so…" Grovyle pulled out a berry regardless and coaxed Sean into swallowing it. "Thankfully we've gone forwards, rather than back. I'll carry Sean for the rest of the way."

"I can do it!" Rai insisted, staggering to his feet. "I should do it."

"Shinx…" Grovyle trailed off at the desperation in Rai's eyes.

"I have to do it," Rai said softly and Grovyle slowly nodded. "Very well." Grovyle tied Sean in place with his Joy Ribbon and the two conscious pokémon set off.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?"

For Sean, waking up was not pleasant. He'd woken up better plenty of times.

"O-oh. You're awake?"

Sean's mind was a little foggy, but he could place that voice anywhere. "Rai? Ugh."

"S-sorry." Rai moved, and Sean jolted slightly, but he was a bit more comfortable now. He took a moment before realising that he was moving.

"Where?"

His eyes cleared a little and he realised he was quite low to the ground. Also, on a shinx.

"You are awake. Good."

That was Grovyle, Sean was sure. He was also sure he should be feeling bad about that, but he was a bit too foggy. "What happened?"

"We are not certain," Grovyle replied, still walking. "You were carried off by a hastened aerodactyl and we did our best to pursue, following your screams." Sean felt Rai cringe at that memory. "Next we saw of you, you were running in a blind, instinctive, panic."

"Did I hit a wall and conk myself out?" he asked, feeling how bad his head ached.

"N-no," Rai answered. "Y-you were panicking so badly you didn't understand us and I… I knocked you out." Sean didn't have time to register that before Rai was speaking again. "I'm so, so, so sorry. You just were running to fast, we couldn't catch up, and you were injured, and you were hurting yourself more, and bleeding, and Grovyle said if you kept running and I didn't knock you out you'd hurt yourself more, and I did it. I knocked you out, and I'm so sorry."

Rai crumpled to the ground and burst into tears. "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

He shivered, feeling Sean's weight press down on him, and for a moment his guilty conscious thought Sean was pressing him into the ground where he belonged for hurting him.

Then the arms of the meowth were around him and Rai thought Sean was going to throttle him. He wasn't. Rai gasped when he realised Sean was hugging him, also saying something, but he hadn't heard the start.

"-erstand. Ow, I think I did do something bad to my chest, oh gosh I'm bleeding all over you!" Sean rolled off Rai, horrified he'd bled on his friend, but dragged Rai down and on top of him. The Joy Ribbon was still tying them together.

"Hello," Sean said to the shinx on top of him.

Rai sniffled, and a few tears hit Sean's face. "You don't hate me?"

Sean hugged him again. "Never. Sorry for bleeding on you though."

Rai sagged in relief, accidentally crushing Sean underneath. "Ow, ow! Rai!"

"Oh!" Rai squeaked, jerking up, and tugging Sean halfway up with the ribbon. "Ah, get this off!"

"Here," Grovyle said smoothly, adding his hands to the mix to get them separated. "We tied you to Rai as he insisted on carrying you in penance for knocking you out."

"Really?" Sean asked, breathing easier once Rai was off him. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Rai said, looking away. "We uh… didn't have much to treat you with, Grovyle managed to get an Oran Berry down, and my Defence Scarf to go over the biggest cut." He pointed to Sean's chest and he glanced down in surprise, having not felt it.

"Ah. Thanks again. For… a lot now. Heh." Sean rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I went a bit crazy. I'm remembering a bit more, that aerodactyl was going to eat me! I got him with a Sleep Seed though, then I ran and found a dead end."

Grovyle felt just the slightest bit vindicated at that but didn't say anything.

"I got cornered by a…" Sean shivered. Then shivered again and rubbed his arms. Shivering one more time, he managed to say. "Parasect."

Both pokémon looked at him blankly. "And?" Grovyle said.

"It's a freaking zombie bug mushroom monster!" Sean snapped, shivering again. "Ugh, gah, AH! Just thinking about it makes me was to scream again."

"You don't like parasect do you?" Rai asked.

"Obviously," he snapped, sarcasm positively dripping from his tone. Sean didn't mean to snap, he was sore and still a little freaked out. To his surprise, Rai seemed to relax again.

"You're alright," he whispered, turning away for a moment to regain his composure. "I'm really glad you're alright Sean."

"I am too." Sean nodded, giving a quirk of a smile. Rai returned it and Grovyle shifted, catching their attention.

"We are almost through," he said, pointing forward. A dim light shone, and Team Ion sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Sean muttered, walking forward with a wince. "I'm ready to be out of this horrible place."

"Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?" Rai asked, quickly trotting besides Sean, but Sean refused.

"I can manage the rest of the way. But… thank you."

Grovyle caught up himself, having paused for a moment. "By my reasoning, and my cartography skills, the base camp shouldn't be more than a few minutes' walk from the exit."

"We've done it," Rai breathed as they exited the cave to a very foggy area. "We've made it over Mount Horn!"

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Sean was too tired, Rai was too emotionally exhausted, Grovyle was deep in thought.

They followed a pleasant track until the sounds of pokémon talking reached their ears.

"Hey everyone!" Rai called, letting his voice move forward as he didn't want to step away from Sean. "We've finally arrived!"

They stepped into base camp. There were a lot of wigglytuff-themed tents around. Personally, Sean would have been creeped out if he wasn't so relieved.

"You are ALL LATE!" A sharp voice only Chatot could manage caused Sean and Rai to cringe and even Grovyle to snap to attention. "Everyone else arrived hours ago!"

"Sorry, we uh, had a little…" Rai trailed off, cringing under Chatot, remembering the last time Chatot was upset with him.

"Things didn't go to complete plan," Grovyle cut in smoothly. "A situation occurred during our trek through Mount Horn and Sean was knocked out and badly hurt."

Chatot's rage, and the attention of the apprentices close by, turned to Sean who weakly raised a paw in greeting. Sunflora and Bidoof gasped at the scarf he was wearing around his chest and the dots of blood that had gone through. "Hey."

There was a brief moment of silent. Sunflora whispered. "Oh my gosh." Before Chatot flapped to attention.

"Chimecho! CHIMECHO!" His voice carried far and Chimecho, along with the rest of the guild, came out of the mist.

"What is, oh my word!" Her confusion turned to concern once she spotted Sean and came floating over quickly. "Come this way immediately." Sean was relieved and followed as Chimecho took him to her own tent. The one she had her supplies.

"Get set up and get ready for the briefing," Sean heard Chatot say to Rai and Grovyle before he was pulled in and everyone's eyes fell off him.

Chimecho had him seated on a rather soft bed, it was stuffed rather than just a pile of straw and gathered a few bits and bobs in Psychic before turning back to him. "Your safe now," she said softly, and Sean felt something grow in the back of his throat. He realised he was about to cry and forced it down. "Shh-shh-shh," Chimecho soothed. "Let it out, you are safe here."

Sean covered his face. He didn't cry, but he did shudder a few times as he let some of the panic wash away. Chimecho stripped the scarf and ribbon from him and replaced them with cloth soaked in Sitrus Berry juice.

"It is a repairing agent when applied like this," Chimecho explained when he asked. "Eating them is an energy boost not unlike eating an Oran Berry, but Sitrus Berry's are more useful as bandages than Oran Berry's."

She gave him water and told him to rest.

Wigglytuff was ecstatic that they had finally arrived and immediately pulled Grovyle to the side to bombard him with friendliness and tales about the dungeon. He was confident Sean was in the best care with Chimecho and wasn't super worried.

Rai was quickly met by the rest of the apprentices, and he began to tiredly explain the whole story.

Chatot, once sure Rai was in good company himself, hopped off to Chimecho's tent. She was just poking her head out when Chatot came by.

"Oh, Chatot. Sean is doing well, I've just got him resting for the moment."

"Very good Chimecho. I would like a word with Sean before he goes to sleep, if this is possible?"

Chimecho hesitated. "He shouldn't be doing anything strenuous," she said uncertainly.

"I just wish to speak to him," Chatot reaffirmed. "It shan't take more than a few minutes. Then I will be back to address the guild."

"Very well. I will just… go check on Rai. And Grovyle, of course. Maybe he'll let me… um, I'll go!" Blushing, Chimecho floated away. Chatot shook his head, bemused, before hopping into the tent.

"I require a word with you," Chatot said blandly. Sean nodded, and he waited in silence as Chatot hopped further into the tent. "First, are you alright?"

"Yes, sore but... I'm fine now."

"How bad are your injuries, honestly?" Chatot's tone brokered no argument.

Sean hesitated, unsure of how to word it. "They sting," he said. "And I bled a bit, but nothing too bad. It was the parasect that freaked me out, but nothing really happened there. I'm fine now."

"I want to ask something, and you will answer truthfully," Chatot said sharply, Sean swallowing fearfully, he felt very tired, he really hoped Chatot wasn't going to ask what he knew he was going to ask.

"Yesterday morning," Chatot began. "You revealed something to me. Something difficult to believe. Something that is very odd to claim, yet difficult to believe. You said you were human, correct?"

"Yes," Sean answered. He felt that Chatot was giving him a chance to take it back, despite his earlier words. He didn't, he didn't want to lie on this day.

Chatot breathed out a sigh. "Human? Near-mythical beings that once existed. This is a... bold claim Sean. Although." Chatot glanced away, thinking. "It does explain a few things. Your name to begin with, your mannerisms to continue with."

Sean stared at Chatot. The bird had begun to pace back and forth, a few feathers sticking up as he began to flap.

"Human! Human! What a ridiculous claim. Hee-hee-hee. What a fanciable fable to spook poor Chatot with."

Sean felt a little insulted, but at the same time a little detached from it all. He glanced down at his paws, wiggling three nubby digits back and forth and the yellowish bandages that were tied on his furry form. "It's the truth," he said, Chatot stopped laughing. "I was human, but now... I'm not."

"Enough Sean," Chatot snapped. "I don't know why you think this is funny-"

Sean's tail flicked irritably. "Chatot sir," he began, but Chatot cut over him.

"Sean enough." The meowth closed his mouth. "Do you have proof? Can you back up this claim with any evidence? Any powers you have not yet shown, items you possess, skills a meowth couldn't do?"

Sean couldn't.

"You have amnesia Sean," Chatot continued, gentler this time. "Whatever happened, whatever knocked your memories out, must have not taken everything. Humans are a popular legend, you may have simply found them fascinating. Perhaps you lost your memory searching for one, and only that remained in your head."

Sean frowned, he knew that wasn't the truth. His tail flicked again as he claws began to extend. He sighed and forced them back. "Chatot I..."

Chatot waited. Sean, for a moment, wanted to tell him everything. "Told Rai this and he believes me."

Chatot raised his head slightly, observing him. "...He is a good partner then," Chatot said, settling on that above all other things he nearly said. "But whether you are or are not, you have no proof and there is nothing good that can come of such claims. If you think this could make you popular... even if not, this isn't something you tell. You'll only attract trouble."

Sean nodded. He didn't know what he thought he would have gotten if Chatot had believed him, but this wasn't it. "I understand Chatot."

"Good." Chatot nodded. "Now I should return, the Guildmaster wishes to address the guild soon."

"Chatot?" Sean called after him before he left. His eyes were drooping, he just wanted to sleep, but something was more important first.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please."

Chatot stuck his beak up. "Of course not. I would never-"

"Not even the Guildmaster."

Chatot paused. "Eh? Why would you feel the need to specify exclusion of the Guildmaster?"

"It's just…" Sean's eyes were drifting, and things were spinning again. "I only wanted to tell people I trust and am close to. It doesn't matter if I am or not, but it's mine to tell…" Sean slipped asleep and Chatot waited for a moment, before sighing lightly and hopping out.

He hadn't promised, Sean fell asleep before he could demand anything so bold of him. To not tell the Guildmaster, Chatot barked a laugh at that.

" _Tell people I trust and am close to…"_  Echoed in Chatot's head and he sighed. He hated promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is DONE!
> 
> Good grief this one gave me some trouble, let me tell you THAT! And it was the breather chapter where things are meant to calm down after those whammy's I hit with the previous two chapters!
> 
> Grovyle is hard to write. Very hard. Especially in a heavy dialogue chapter. Whoo boy, this was a struggle. I was stumped on a few days to figure out how to write this, but I've got some very good and clever people to discuss story now and they helped me tremendously!
> 
> So, thank you, you wonderful people. You know who you are ;)


	12. When Time Goes Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! I won't ramble on as long this time. Huge chapter, hugest chapter easily (only one that comes close is 6), thank you to everyone!
> 
> I've hit 100,000 words! Woo! I'm not even close to done yet :D

"Ow," Sean grunted as Chimecho removed the bandages.

"And… there we go!" Chimecho had taken them off as gently as she could, but the bandages tugged at Sean's fur a bit and he didn't enjoy that. "Your wounds look healed, I'll just clean the rest of the blood off."

Sean sat still as Chimecho did her work, the basin of water she had growing steadily pinker as she scrubbed dried blood off his body. "Those pokémon did quite a number on you," she commentated. "And it looks like you haven't been good," she tutted.

"Pardon?" Sean asked.

"You have a lot of scars underneath your fur," Chimecho said, brushing several faded lines she had found between the fur. "Here and here and there and here."

While she counted the scars, Sean mused.  _"My head still hurts but thank god for a pokémon's healing rate. If I was still human those scratches would take weeks to disappear."_

He blamed all the pokémon that seemed magnetized to attack him for everything else.

"And… done!" Chimecho pulled back, formally white cloth pink and red and black. "All spick and span and ready to go!"

"Thank you Chimecho," Sean said smiling. He stretched and stood up with some regret. The bed was so much more comfortable than the straw piles he had been getting used to.

"Here are the items you were wrapped in." Chimecho hovered over Sean's Joy Ribbon and Rai's Defence Scarf. "All cleaned and ready to be worn again!"

"Thanks again," Sean said politely, taking both. He fiddled with the pair, not wrapping either of them around his neck just yet.

"Chatot would like to speak to everyone again," Chimecho said, leading him out of her tent. "While you were sleeping he went over a few things, but said he'd talk again once you were ready."

"Kind of him," Sean said as he stepped out into the glorious day. Fog was still there, glorious fog.

"Sean!" Rai called, bounding over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said, brushing non-existent dirt off his shoulder. "How about you?"

"Better cause you're better!" Rai said, nuzzling him along the side that hadn't been wounded. "Was weird sleeping without you there."

"Here's your scarf back, thanks for giving it to me." Sean began to hand the scarf over before realising Rai couldn't really put it on himself. "Should I?" With an affirmative nod from Rai, Sean clumsily tied the Defence Scarf back around Rai's neck before putting the Joy Ribbon around his own.

"Ahem, attention please." Chatot called to gain Sean and Rai's focus, everyone else was already waiting quietly, but old habits die hard. "With everyone now at the base camp safe and sound, rested and recovered." He didn't look at Sean, but everyone else did. "We will now proceed to our exploration of Fogbound Lake!"

Smiles were shared, and glances spun as Chatot turned around. "As you can see, we are in a densely forested area. Somewhere within this forest, Fogbound Lake is supposably concealed… but so far, that has been nothing more than a rumour."

"Exploration teams of all types and pokémon have mounted many attempts at finding the lake," Wigglytuff cut in, Chatot bowing out gracefully to let the Guildmaster speak. "But so far the lake hasn't been found. No one has been able to crack the mystery."

"Hey-hey-hey, so is it there or what?" Corphish started, taking the limelight for himself. "Is Fogbound Lake really there or have we come this way for nothing?"

"Silly Corphish," Sunflora said, shaking her head. "You'll wreck the hopes and dreams saying stuff like that."

"YEAH!" Loudred roared. "DON'T SPOIL THINGS NOW!"

"Hey-hey…" Corphish hunched down in his shell.

"Um, may I?" Chimecho asked. "Um… while we were travelling, I heard about a certain legend."

"A legend you say?" Chatot asked.

"Yes." Chimecho nodded, swaying in the wind. "A legend about Fogbound Lake. According to the legend, Fogbound Lake is home to a pokémon called Uxie. Uxie is supposably exceedingly rare, perhaps even a Legendary Pokémon, and has the power to wipe the memories clean of anyone who meets its eyes. That is why, even if someone was to find Fogbound Lake, they wouldn't remember it after Uxie removed their memories, effectively muzzling any attempts to reveal the truth about the lakes existence."

"G-golly, that sounds terrible." Bidoof shook in place. "Positively hair-raising yup-yup."

"Meh-heh-heh, I've heard of this legend myself," Croagunk said. "I grew up in the Bubbling Swamp that we passed by. That legend's been around for some time, no one has ever proved it, but, how would they? It's never completed faded either. Meh-heh-heh, perhaps there is some truth to it?"

"What would we do if our memory was erased?" Dugtrio gasped. "The implications are terrible!"

"Are you… talking about we as in all of us, or we as in you?" Sunflora asked curiously.

"We as in Dugtrio! We might forget our love of the ocean, that would be an utter outrage!"

"You're so weird sometimes you make me go eek!" Sunflora exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Ahem," Chatot coughed politely. "You should all realise that places of this sort can be expected to have a folktale, or a legend attached to them. Our guild has overcome difficult challenges and obstacles when conducting successful explorations before!"

"That's how the guild earned its reputation of first-class right?" Rai asked.

"That's right." Wigglytuff nodded. "We never give up. Never surrender! Yoom TAH!" His voice nearly blew the guild away, but everyone managed to hold firm, getting a satisfied nod from Chatot in the process. "Hahaha so don't worry. Everything will be alright. Let's believe in success for this adventure too, and let's try! Let's try!" His overwhelming positivity reinvigorated the whole guild.

"HOORAY!"

"Let's move on with our plan," Chatot said, bringing the conversation back to its role. "The Guildmaster and I shall remain here to gather intelligence from the teams in the field. You. All of you shall go off in teams to explore this forest. Be aware that this forest is enshrouded in a deep fog. Once you enter it, your visibility will be severely restricted. And electric attacks." Chatot turned to Rai. "Will be affected by this to a degree as well, so be aware your attacks may not be as effective as normal."

"Right." Rai nodded.

"The Guildmaster and I believe that Fogbound Lake has defied discovery due to this constant fog. There has never been a recorded time of this fog being lifted, possibly meaning it is being kept in place by some means. Therefore, your search is twofold. One, search for Fogbound Lake. And two, find a way to lift this fog."

"I'm guessing Defog wouldn't work?" Sean asked as the apprentices nodded.

"No Defog has ever been able to shift the fog," Chatot answered, shaking his head. "If you accomplish either task, return to base camp and inform the Guildmaster or myself. That is all. Alright everyone, let's give it our best as always!"

"HOORAY!"

"Let's all try our best!" Sunflora said right after the cheer.

"It'd be nice if we made a discovery or two," Bidoof agreed, sharing a smile with Sunflora.

"We'll find the LAKE!" Loudred roared. "AS MEMBERS OF THE WIGGLYTUFF GUILD THERE IS NOTHING LESS WE CAN ACCOMPLISH!"

"We'll find the lake," Chimecho agreed as everyone staggered from Loudred. "I'm sure of it."

"Dad?" Diglett asked, coming to his fathers side. "I was thinking, maybe we should try looking under the ground. Maybe the lake is underground?"

" _Not this one,"_  Sean thought as Dugtrio beamed.

"Ah my son, my pride and joy, you make me proud. Let's look underground." He nodded with all his heads at Diglett before looking to the group. "Alright everyone, we will be off. A lot of ground to cover." And with that, Diglett and Dugtrio disappeared into the ground.

"Hey-hey-hey, we can't afford to dawdle either!" Corphish hopped to his feet.

"Yup-yup, we need to hurry."

"Meh-heh-heh, let's give it our best shot."

"Let's get this done Sean!" Rai turned to the meowth and received a nod from Sean. "No way we'll let this go undiscovered!"

"You two," Grovyle said, stepping up to them. "Forgive me for this, but I believe it'll be better for us both if we were to split up. Cover more ground that way."

"Oh." For a moment Rai was crestfallen, but he covered it up with a determined nod very quickly. "We're all in the same area anyway! Let's make sure to do this right!"

Grovyle nodded back. "You two will be fine, keep working on that Night Slash," he said to Sean who smiled back.

"Thanks for all your help up to this point."

"Yeah, thanks a whole heap!"

"You're welcome, now we should get going."

Grovyle hopped into the forest first, following the foggy pathway and being lost to sight within moments. "That's really foggy," Sean pointed out and Rai gave a weak chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. Well, there's no point in just waiting around. So, let's do this!"

They waved to Chatot and Wigglytuff as they went by.

"Chatot I'm bored."

"Please don't do this already."

"But Chatoooot."

Their voices fell quiet quickly though as Team Ion wandered the mist.

"Creepy place," Sean observed, withholding a shiver. "Charming."

"So, I was thinking," Rai began, not looking at him. Sean didn't move his eyes off the trees either, it felt like something was watching them. "What Chimecho said about the legend, Uxie I think she said."

"Yeah?" Sean asked when Rai didn't continue.

"She said that Uxie could remove memories… do you think that's what happened to you? You came here, and then Uxie took your memories?"

Sean frowned, the topic wasn't a huge surprise, but he hadn't looked forward to it either way. "Maybe," he said, not willing to just say no. "I don't feel any déjà vu or anything. It doesn't feel like I've been here before."

"Probably would be part of Uxie's goal though?" Rai said, feeling confident in his points. "Maybe if we meet this Uxie, we can ask them? Even if they didn't take your memories, they might have an idea on what did or a way to get them back!"

"Let's focus on finding Fogbound Lake first," Sean said, rubbing the sudden chill off his arm. "If Uxie's there, it would be a good idea to ask him."

"Good, let's find Fogbound Lake then!" Rai didn't rush off like he normally would, sticking close to Sean instead. They both preferred it. The forest was difficult to see through, and very quiet.

A subtle shift in the feeling the place gave out caused them both to avert their eyes and glance to each other. The trees in the mist became more oriented to positioning and the fog only seemed to grow heavier.

"I think we entered the dungeon," Sean said.

"Yep." Rai nodded. "No doubt."

"Let's get to this then." Sean gave Rai a confident smile he actually felt. Grovyle was not with them, the fog was still there, everything was coming back to the way he liked it.

Except.

Sean's smile fell as Rai began leading him through the dungeon. There was something niggling in the back of his head.  _"I feel like I'm forgetting something,"_  he thought to himself as Rai began zapping a buneary.  _"But what could it be?"_

In a different part of the dungeon, Grovyle began his journey to the Groudon statue. "Alright," he said to himself, patting his bag and the key hidden within it. "Time to do this."

* * *

"Um… Rai?" Sean asked once they had gotten well into the dungeon. "You don't need to work so hard."

"What do you mean?" Rai asked, sending a furret to the land of dreams with a powerful zap.

"You are kind of doing… everything for me."

Sean and Rai had been storming their way through Foggy Forest for nearly an hour at this point. Sean had his claws ready, ignoring the occasional jab of pain through his abdomen, and had a plan of attack.

Rai electrocuted every enemy they had come across. From the Flying-types to the Normal-types to the Grass-types. He had refused to allow anything to get even within talking distance to Sean, exerting his electricity through the fog.

He was even carrying the Treasure Bag.

Sean, being completely honest with himself, didn't exactly mind having less work to do, but this was getting excessive. Rai's electrical attacks were being dampened by the fog and the shinx was having to push himself a lot harder to make them work.

"Well, you know." Rai shrugged, rolling his shoulders and avoiding the question. "I'm pretty strong, and I attack from a distance all the time! I don't see the problem!"

"The fog IS making it harder for you to hit stuff," Sean pointed out, literally pointing a claw to multiple scorch marks across the room they were in. "Took you four tries to hit that noctowl."

"I'm still getting better with my aim!" Rai insisted. "Thunderbolt takes some time to master, that I know."

He demonstrated his greater proficiency by striking down a zigzagoon on the first shot. "That's all well and good," Sean said, crossing his arms. "But you're doing everything. I'm not even carrying the bag, and I'm the one who uses items."

"I didn't think you needed the weight on your back," Rai continued to insist upon his point. "It's not like I can't get an item out if I need it."

Sean stared him down for a moment. "Rai, please," he said softly and the shinx wilted.

"I… you got really hurt in Mount Horn," Rai said shamefully. "Part of that is because of me, I just want to make it up to you."

"Rai I'm fine." Sean stressed the word. "And I forgave you as soon as I woke up."

Rai shifted, still looking a bothersome mix of guilty and defiant.

"Can I at least have the bag?" Sean asked, stretching out a paw to Rai. "I mean, if something happens and you can't protect me, what am I supposed to do without it? It has all the seeds that I use, like that Sleep Seed I used on the aerodactyl that carried me away."

Sean's light, almost flippant, tone towards getting carried off caused a small shiver through Rai, but he did concede the point. "So that's what happened to the Sleep Seed I had packed," he said as he shrugged out of the bag.

"Crammed it down the beasts throat." Sean grinned proudly, feeling a lot better with the Treasure Bag slung around his shoulder. "And this isn't even heavy, I'm sure I can manage," he added to Rai's concern.

Smiling at his friend, Sean decided to lead the way for once. "I've got a paw on three seeds right now," he said as Rai shot him a mixture of annoyed and concerned looks. "And I'm fine. Barely even have any scars under all this fur!"

Sean's bravado remained as they made their way further into the dungeon. Fog was still smothering everything in its oppressive embrace, but it could do nothing to Sean.

"Here comes a hoothoot," Sean said, spotting the bird flying towards them. Rai squinted, trying to get a lock on the slow bird and began to charge electricity. "Let me take this one," Sean said, sweeping a paw out to block Rai's line of sight.

"What?" Rai asked as the claws in that paw extended.

"Let me," Sean repeated before dashing forward.

Heart pumping furiously in his chest, Sean readied his claws as the hoothoot spotted him and swooped down at him. "Scraaah!" Sean yelled, beginning to say the name of the attack before just slipping into a battle cry.

Hoothoot's beak shone white as Sean's claws did and Scratch met Peck in an almost embarrassingly underwhelming moment. Hoothoot's dive had given it some extra force and Sean yelped as his paw was pecked hard.

Recoiling, he managed to sidestep the hoothoot tackling him and the bird landed in the dirt. "Ow-ow-ow!" Sean yelped hopping on his feet and shaking his paw. "Ow!" With his other paw's claws glowing white, Sean slashed out with that one, delivering a much better blow upon hoothoot's face.

The feral pokémon screeched loudly and darted back, right as Rai decided to step in and shock it with Thunderbolt. Hoothoot crumpled like a sack of bricks and Rai came trotting over to his side.

"Good battle!" he said politely as Sean stopped making a fuss. Admiring his paw, he quickly found there was only a small spot of blood and even then, it wasn't flowing.

"You didn't need to step in," Sean said first, causing a small frown to twitch on Rai's face. "But thank you anyway. I'm glad I have you to back me up always."

Rai brightened again and nodded to Sean. "And I'm always happy to know I have you to do the same."

"Yeah," Sean sighed, rubbing his paw against his hip. "Let's just get going alright?"

"Right."

Without any more dawdling around, Team Ion stormed the Foggy Forest with the force of a stiff breeze.

Pokémon fell before them once Rai had shocked them enough times or Sean threw X-Eye Seeds with the precision of a shot-putter. In a feat of great irony to the pair, Sean did have the stronger presence in this dungeon.

The eyes of the meowth were keen and sharp and were able to spot things that even Rai's eyes didn't pick up on. A sharp slash with his claws or a precise seed thrown at the right angle was enough to ward a considerable number of pokémon off.

Needless to say, Sean was feeling much better about the hoothoot from earlier.

"And that makes twelve," Sean said as a furret scampered off into the fog. He flexed the claws on his left paw at the retreating figure for a moment before retracting them and beaming in delight. "Scared that one off for a while I bet!"

"You're doing fantastic!" Rai cheered, simultaneously happy for his friend, reassured Sean was in-fact healed, and relieved that he could restore some of his energy. Shocking enemies through all this fog was really dragging him down.

"I know, I know," Sean said waving him off facetiously. "You're too kind."

"How can I be too kind?" Rai asked, cocking his head as Sean gave him a bright look of adoration.

"Never change," he said beaming. "You are far too cute as you are."

"Change is good though," Rai insisted before fluffing up and barking. "Stop calling me cute!"

"Who's going to hear me?" Sean laughed, running forward through the empty room they had entered.

"I AM!" Rai yelled, chasing down the slower pokémon.

Sean dodged Rai's first pounce, but he couldn't avoid the second one due to laughing far too hard. "Ah, you're too heavy, help! Help!"

Giggling, Rai leaned down. "Who's cute now?" he asked.

"You," Sean replied without hesitation, even with his mouth pushed into the grass.

Rai growled, but he wasn't the only one. "Eep!" Was all Rai managed before something tackled him.

"Pleh, what's going on?" Sean yelled spitting out grass, tone changing to alarm as he pulled himself up. Yips and barks from the two pokémon wrestling. One was Rai, Sean could tell, especially when the yellow light of electricity blasted the other one, off Rai.

"Oh, go to the Mirrored Land!" he yelled at the pokémon that had attacked him. Sean had to bury a snort of amusement once he saw Rai's face, all concern being washed away. A big blotch of green paint was striped across his face and he gave Sean an equally filthy look for the laughter.

Rai shot off a Thunderbolt, but the smeargle avoided it by rolling to the side. It's tail waggled in a few rapid positions, green paint somehow remaining in the air as the tail swept through.

"What's it doing?" Sean asked in surprise, he could guess but this was just weird.

"I don't know, but I don't like!" Rai answered, charging a second Thunderbolt. Before he could, however, the smeargle finished sketching Rai's Thunderbolt and the green paint turned bright yellow before it sunk into the smeargle's body.

"That's weird," Sean said, backing away as the smeargle turned to him. "Looks like it's going to AH!"

The smeargle used Thunderbolt, blasting Sean off his feet.

He landed with a crash and a groan. "Why does this feel familiar?" he asked before twitching as the remaining electricity caused his limbs to spasm.

Even now, the smeargle made no noise, simply stared forward with glassy eyes narrowed into a foggy fury.

Rai, upon Sean getting blasted, abandoned charging electricity and instead chose to just charge the smeargle himself. "BACK OFF!" he roared, slamming headfirst into the smeargle's chest.

With contact made, Rai unleashed the built-up electricity and for a moment the fog lifted from the light and energy the attack gave off.

Smeargle did not get back up.

With the threat unconscious, Rai calmed down and turned to where Sean had fell in a panic. To his surprise, Sean was already up and rubbing his neck.

"Ow," Sean said to Rai's wide-eyed staring. "Also, wow. You really took that thing out."

Sighing in relief, Rai trotted back over to Sean. "Glad you're alright," he said, rubbing against him for a moment. "When you got shocked I…"

"I get it." Sean nodded. "I tend to react the same way when someone attacks you! Glad to know you think as highly of me as I do of you." He grinned, giving a wink and laughing at Rai's reaction.

"Shush," Rai said, but without any heat to it. "You really are pretty tough. That Joy Ribbon must really be doing some work because of all the times you've been…"

Rai trailed off, but to his relief Sean laughed. "Yeah, this thing was a great idea." He fiddled with the bow the Joy Ribbon had been tied to. "Not quite as snazzy as my Silver Bow, but much more useful really. I'll be stronger than you in no time!"

"I don't think it works quite like that." Rai began but shrugged as Sean pointed the way. "As long as we are both alright!"

"I survived Boulder Quarry AND the disaster that was Mount Horn," Sean pointed out as they left the room. "I think I can take some Foggy Forest and come out swinging."

They continued fighting through the dungeon, beset at every turn.

Multiple pokémon began to appear at once and Sean and Rai were forced to fight back to back to divert and defeat several enemies all at the same time.

Try as he might, Sean couldn't quite form a Night Slash yet. His claws would glint black for a moment as he tried to remember what Grovyle had said, but his mind continued to flip back to the aerodactyl or worse the parasect and distract him.

Rai was getting tired. He had eaten most of their supply of Oran Berry's to keep his energy going and two of their three apples. Sean didn't mind, he was the one who suggested it. Even with his better capacity to fight, Rai was still the powerhouse of the duo.

To Sean's dismay he accidentally used the Blast Seed they had on a duo of pokémon. Except he missed his throw and the explosion occurred a few feet before the noctowl and skiploom, it managed to scare them flying off however.

They fought their way deeper into the dungeon until the roaring sounds of water attracted them. The walls of the dungeon began to melt away into proper trees and plants, the oppressive air of the dungeon drifted away, even the fog was a bit lighter here.

"Wow," Rai gasped as they entered a wide clearing. The fog, while thinner than the dungeon, was still quite thick when looking up, but had mostly lifted on the trail to a large stone statue. "Water is coming down in waterfalls all over the place."

All around them, lined with shrubs and pleasantly cool grass, water fell from great heights. It splashed out in a fine misty trail, invigorating the pair as they were cooled and refreshed by the falling water.

"But, where are we?" Rai asked, glancing around. "Is this the deepest part of the forest?" He looked around a little more, but there was no object of interest barring the very back.

Sean smiled as the thunderous sounds of water crashing down filled his ears and he shivered pleasantly. Rai caught that.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah," Sean replied, shaking his head and rubbing an arm. "I just enjoy the sound of water. Gives me goose bumps."

Before Rai could ask what those were, they had stepped to far into the clearing and the sound of water crashing down completely pushed out all other noise.

Sharing a look, they walked forward quickly to escape the loudest part of the waterfalls.

"Meh-heh-heh, what do we have here?"

Both Sean and Rai jumped in alarm once the low voice reached their ears. Spinning around they found Croagunk standing inches from them both. "How long have you been there?" Sean gasped, clutching his chest dramatically as Rai wheezed.

"A few minutes," Croagunk answered. "Exited the dungeon about a minute after you. I said hello, guess neither of you heard me. Meh-heh-heh."

Sharing a nettled look with Sean, Rai pushed a smile forward. Croagunk was unsettling occasionally, but he was a good guy still. "Sorry, the waterfalls were so loud."

"Meh-heh-heh, no offence taken." Croagunk waved them off and they stepped aside as he walked forward, eyes trained on the statue. "I'm more curious about this sunken statue to be honest."

They were much closer to it now and the pair hurried to keep up with Croagunk. The venomous frog was surprisingly quick, striding through the softened, squelchy, ground as if he'd grown up in it.

" _Very possible,"_  Sean thought as the three of them came to a stop.  _"That's fun."_  Sean grimaced as he got a firsthand look at Groudon.

Or second-hand look, this was a statue. A gargantuan statue that was likely nothing in comparison to the real thing. Sean's mouth curled in a few bizarre directions as he looked over it.

Face: Gigantic and snarling, mouth wide enough to eat him in one gulp.

Body: Rough and spiky all over, perfect for battering his feeble meowth form into paste or impaling on any one of those barbs.

Hands: Thick and crushing, wide enough to crush the organs out of him.

Feet: Broad and also spiky, capable of crushing or spearing in equal measure.

Everything: Absolutely terrifying. This was the form of a true deity, the embodiment of the planet, the creator of the landmass, a being so ancient and powerful Sean was nothing in comparison.

"W-what is this?" Rai squeaked, almost as terrified of whatever the statue could be of. He feared the unknown aspect of the statue, wondering what the beast could do. Sean feared the known, he had an unfortunately good idea what this thing could do if it was real.

"Dunno," Croagunk answered, shrugging. "Has to be a pokémon, but what kind?"

"I've never seen a pokémon like THAT before," Rai said, taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. "Okay, it's just a statue, maybe there's something to this thing?" He stepped forward without, much, hesitation and began looking over it closer. "Sean, you've got good eyes, take a look!"

Sean's instincts told him not to stop looking at the monsters face, but the rational part of him mutinied and he shook his head. "Just a statue," he confirmed and strode forward with his own confidence. Now was not the time for dilly dallying, he knew where to look.

"Rai, here," Sean called once he had gone around to the statue's left side. "There's something here I can't read."

Feet. He found lots of feet and had no prompts or really any idea how to read footprint runes.

"Is this an inscription?" Rai asked, gaining Croagunk's interest enough for him to come around himself.

"Meh-heh-heh, looks like it," Croagunk confirmed. "Footprint runes, local dialect too. It says…" Croagunk stared at it for a brief moment, Sean was a little surprised but had nothing to say about this. "Reignite the life that burned within Groudon. Then the sky shall blaze with the suns heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed."

"The path to treasure!?" Rai gasped. "Croagunk that's incredible! The key to finding Fogbound Lake could be right here!"

"Meh-heh-heh, this is a mystery we've got to solve than."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sean said, smiling lightly as the events all fell into place. He gave Rai a meaningful look, only to receive a questioning one back.

"Shouldn't be too hard?" Rai repeated, frowning. "Um… reignite the life that burned within Groubon. Then the sky blazes with heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed. This seems pretty tricky; do you have some idea Sean?"

Sean, a little annoyed at his partners foolishness, opened his mouth to point out the warm object Rai picked up at the start of Foggy Forest. Then he froze, mouth open, eyes widening in a sudden jab of pure horror.  _"HE DIDN'T GET THE STONE! THAT'S WHAT I WAS FEELING, WE FORGOT THE BLOODY STONE!"_

"Uh… Sean?" Rai asked as Sean had gone very still indeed. "You figured something out?" He could be optimistic.

"Uh no." Sean's voice was very hoarse, and he cleared his throat. "Nope. I thought you might have an idea, seen anything, felt anything. I mean, you know more about stuff than me! Does reignite the fire sound familiar to you?"

"Uh…" Rai frowned and looked around, settling on the statue for a moment. "Maybe a Fire-type attack? Are there any that… burn ash or something?"

"Not that I've heard of," Croagunk answered, stepping back from the statue. "Meh-heh-heh, this could be the key though, I think we'd better get back to base camp. Maybe the Guildmaster has an idea?"

"Yes, that's right!" Rai nodded. "Wigglytuff is a legendary adventurer, he'll know something I'm sure!"

Sean gave his own nod. Wracking his brain, he was reasonably sure the Fire Stone, whatever it was called, was located near the beginning of Foggy Forest. He could look around there if he needed.

They began to walk back, passing the thunderous waterfalls and enjoying the spray of water again. Rai was energized, Croagunk was… Croagunk, he was difficult to read at the best of times.

Feeling uneasy about the whole thing, but determined to get this done right, Sean glanced back to the statue.

" _Oh."_  He blinked, but a flash of green only reaffirmed his belief.  _"Oh, you son of a bitch."_

He thought fast, but his mouth moved faster. "Hey Rai?" he asked, mind going blank as he had nothing prepared.

"Hm?" Rai asked, stopping and glancing back to Sean.

"Maybe we should look around here for a bit?" he asked, eyes trained on where he saw movement. "I mean, we only just got here, and it isn't like all three of us need to go back to base camp?"

Rai looked to Croagunk who shrugged. "Could be a good idea," he said.

"Yeah good idea Sean!" Rai smiled and broke from Croagunk's side to join Sean's. "We might see everyone back at the statue!" he said and Croagunk nodded.

"Good luck," he said, giving a wave and disappearing into the mist.

"Okay," Rai said, walking back with Sean. "Where should we look first?" he asked, quickening his pace once he realised Sean was powerwalking.

"To the right I think," Sean said firmly, still acting on autopilot. His mind was yelling at him to slow down, but Sean was not listening to Sean at the moment.

"Uh okay," Rai agreed, turning right as Sean was already crossing the path. He glanced back to the statue, but Sean didn't pay it a second look. "Where are we going?" he asked, a little alarmed. "Shouldn't we look around the statue first?"

Sean came to a stop, breathing raggedly for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, I think I saw someone go this way," he admitted, gesturing forward with his paw. The claws were extended, and Sean made a conscious effort to pull them back in.

"You saw someone?" Rai asked. "Who?"

"It looked a bit like…" Sean hesitated, but he'd already said so much. "Grovyle. But I don't think he saw us, he probably didn't even realise we were here."

"Grovyle?" Rai cocked his head, and for once Sean didn't call him cute for it. "He probably would be this far, if not further. Maybe you're right, if he's around he might have some idea!"

Smiling suddenly, perhaps a little too much in Sean's opinion, Rai bounded forward. "Hey Grovyle? Are you here?" he shouted, voice carrying in an echo but drowned in a waterfall before long.

"Doubt he'd be able to hear you," Sean said, figuring Grovyle wouldn't emerge even if he did. "We should just look."

"You're probably right, okay let's go."

From here, Sean felt flatfooted. Part of his mind couldn't help but believe that they had simply missed the stone and he shouldn't have said anything and gone back with Croagunk. Another part was mad at Grovyle for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, it was just upset.

Yet another piece of his mind was panicking, but this happened most of the time, so he ignored it. The rest of it was nervous as he didn't recognise the area, and not just because of the mist.

" _Do you even see the path to Steam Cave?"_  Sean wondered as he and Rai walked carefully. The fog had grown incredibly thicker in a few short moments, limiting their vision to just a few meters. The sound of water falling slowly began to drift away as the fog seemed to drown it all away.

"Where are we?" Rai whispered. Whispering seemed right, the area had gone eerily quiet.

"Somewhere," Sean answered, falling back to sarcasm in face of his nerves.

"Yes, I can see that," Rai grumbled.

"I can't," Sean responded, smiling despite himself.

Rai gave a small giggle and he felt justified.

"I think we should stick to the left," Sean said, angling them in the direction he chose. Their feet squelched in soft ground. It wasn't quite mud yet, but it was right on the edge of it. Sean had left the horrific feeling in the back of his head as the fog was of a greater concern.

" _Normally we'd be able to find the entrance no problem."_ He frowned, thinking further.  _"Should we even look for it? Can it be found with all this damn fog? Okay, I'm going to call out."_

"Grovyle?" Sean called, voice almost immediately being lost to the fog. "GROVYLE?"

"GROVYLE?" Rai joined in, voice only a little shrill. "GROVYLE?"

"Good lord this place is unsettling," Sean commented after their shouting did nothing.

"I'm amazed we can even breathe fog this thick," Rai mumbled.

"A charming thought," Sean said dryly, stepping forward into new territory. "Wha?"

He froze, and Rai froze with him, having also stepped onto new ground. They looked down, even this close the fog still fuzzed up their features. Still, both could see they stood onto ground no different than what was before, except it was different.

"Is the ground warm?" Sean asked after a moment of them staring at their feet.

"Yeah," Rai answered, after testing the ground out a little more. "Really warm."

"It wasn't warm before," Sean said, mind automatically thinking about horrible land monsters, which led him to thinking about a real Groudon being right underneath them.

Rai thankfully spoke, moving him away from such thoughts. "No, it wasn't. This is… weird."

"Could be…" Sean paused as a thought slammed into him.  _"Steam Cave! It must be warm, we might be close!"_  He held his tongue, not sharing that amount of knowledge. Instead he nodded firmly to Rai. "There might be something ahead. Remember what the statue said, about reigniting fire or something. This is warm, this might be what we're looking for."

Rai's eyes widened before he grinned widely. "That's really clever!" he said, genuinely impressed. "I hadn't even considered that."

Sean blushed, under the fur, and looked away in a mix of joy and guilt. "Let's just go on," he said.

The fog began to thin as they walked forward as the air itself began to heat up. It didn't go away completely, but the hotter air caused it all to rise a bit further and the pair were able to see further.

They were able to see the death and/or pain coming in time due to this.

"Woah!" Rai froze and grabbed Sean with his teeth, causing the meowth to yelp. "Sorry," he said, spitting out white fur. "That pool of water just ahead, that must be boiling hot."

Sean grimaced, both in pain in his leg and from the realisation he had gotten unfortunately close to stepping in that. "We'd better be careful," he said, backing away and going a safer route.

Sean and Rai pressed together, confident the other would spot any danger they missed, and stepped forward carefully. They reached a few dead ends in terms of boiling water and had to back away.

"I didn't think there would be a maze here," Sean grumbled as they had to carefully turn back again.

"Wish one of us could fly," Rai said, agreeing with the sentiment. "Chatot would be really helpful here."

They continued, making their way further and further, turning back, going way back, going further, circling back, going further and further and further until finally.

"There!" Rai called, pointing forward with a paw. "I think I see something!"

The pools of water suddenly seemed to part, instead of the frustrating maze there were simply two large pools on either side. Neither raced forward just yet, wary of a trap, but nothing happened as the two walked up to a cave opening that was positively belching at them.

"Mouth of the beast much," Sean said, frowning at the fissure-like opening.

"We can go in through here I'm sure," Rai said, stepping up to look over it. The heat from the cave had caused a blind spot in terms of fog, but steam was also wafting out of it anyway.

"It's going to be so hot in there," Sean moaned. "Steam from a cave opening? Oh my god."

"It's too late to get cold feet," Rai joked, getting a Look from Sean. "Heh."

"You are funny," Sean said completely flatly. "Hilarious."

"Thanks." Rai smiled, blissfully ignoring the expressions of bemusement that crossed over his friends face. "Whatever is in here probably lifts the fog, my pulse is racing just thinking about this."

"Maybe it's the real entrance," Sean joked, being completely serious. "And we've just bypassed the lifting of the fog?"

"Could be," Rai agreed, surprising Sean. "Either way, something important is in there and I can't wait to find out!"

Sean nodded, smiling at the enthusiasm of Rai. "Right," he agreed, nodding. "My pulse is going like crazy myself. Whatever's up there…"

Rai glanced to Sean, but the meowth was staring forward with a fixed expression of determination. "Let's go Sean. Let's go inside and move forward!"

With that, Team Ion entered Steam Cave.

* * *

"Ah Croagunk," Chatot chirped when he spotted Croagunk emerging from the forest. "Have you something to report?"

"Meh-heh-heh, indeed Chatot sir." Croagunk nodded. "At the end of the Foggy Forest there is a statue of a pokémon apparently known as Groudon."

Chatot blinked. "Groudon you say? Hmm, curious."

"You know of it?" Croagunk asked.

"Well of course!" Chatot scoffed. "Who do you take me for? I am the head of intelligence for the guild. Groudon is a Legendary Pokémon whose myth claims as the being responsible for creation of the land by raising it from the sea."

"Meh-heh-heh. Sounds like a powerful being," Croagunk said.

"Indeed. I think it may be a good idea for me to view this statue myself, the Guildmaster has already gone ahead…"

"I spotted the Guildmaster racing to the end of the dungeon," Croagunk said. "I said hello, but he didn't seem to hear me."

"Probably chasing a Perfect Apple," Chatot muttered under his voice. "Nonetheless, we should go forward from here. No one else has returned, so they are likely still moving through the dungeon themselves. Will you accompany me Croagunk?"

"Sure."

Once Chatot was ready, not taking too long, they strode forward back into Foggy Forest, leaving the camp defenceless. But little was actually left there to begin with, only the tents.

"So, Sean is a human?" Croagunk asked right as they entered the dungeon.

Chatot squawked, flapped his wings, feathers going everywhere. "He told YOU?" Chatot screeched before calming himself. "Uh, of course. I know how… close you two are?"

"Meh-heh-heh, nah I just overheard him telling you back at the guild. Thought my ears might have been playing tricks on me, seems not. Meh-heh-heh."

Chatot was aghast for a moment, frozen in a half-flap as Croagunk went ahead, paused, and glanced back at the frozen Chatot. "I will not tell anyone," he said conversationally. "I was just curious. Makes sense, considering how weird he is. Liking Plain Seeds, meh-heh-heh."

Chatot slowly relaxed and nodded, unable to say anything. He quickly joined Croagunk and they began their trek through the dungeon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Sean howled, channelling Sunflora. "This is the worst. Possible. THING!"

Rai had no words, he was too busy rolling around on the damp floor, crying with laughter.

Their initial entry into the hot and humid Steam Cave was even more unpleasant than Sean had feared. It was hot. It was humid. It was very uncomfortable.

He was reminded of the fact that felines don't sweat and had to pant a lot to keep his temperature at a reasonable level. As did Rai, although his discharges of electricity were able to serve a similar purpose, to the meowth's jealously.

The moistness of the ground was unpleasant, but nothing more than wandering the heated quagmire previously.

The issue that Sean faced, however, is that after a little while his fur began to stick up. And up. And up some more until he had the appearance of some ballooned out puffball.

"My fur isn't even this long!" Sean shrieked, Rai collapsing ever harder into laughter. "Even after getting shocked in Mount Horn my bloody fur wasn't this puffy! AH!"

Coughing now from all the air he took in too harshly, Rai staggered to all fours, blinked the tears out of his eyes, spotted Sean and fell back to the ground in hysterical laughter.

It hadn't helped that Sean had crossed his arms, put on his sternest glare, and pointed it right at Rai. Giving him the best view of the stern puffball.

Soon enough, however, Sean couldn't put up the façade any longer and laughter began to build in his own chest.  _"He's so amused,"_  he thought as he burst into laughter himself.  _"That's worth any embarrassment."_  Sean wasn't shy about making fun of himself for the amusement of others, and with Rai's reaction he felt pretty good.

Eventually the novelty wore off and Rai was able to at least stand and laugh. He faced away from Sean and the pair began the journey again, sniggering occasionally after a funny thought of spotting Sean out of the corner of his eye.

The further they went in, however, the more relentless the enemies became.

Unlike Foggy Forest, this time the pair were prepared.

Without any Grovyle having softened the dungeon up for them previously, Rai and Sean knew from the get-go they had to fight to win.

To both of their surprise, not that either would say such a surprise out loud, they made an effective team.

"Get ready Rai!" Sean called, delivering three brutal Scratches to a snubbull's head, reeling it back with red lines over its skin as Sean darted back, distracting the snubbull enough for Rai to blast it to dreamland.

"Duck," Rai commanded right after blasting the snubbull away. Sean followed suit, feeling the puffed-up fur on the back of his neck move as something zipped past.

"YAA!" a yanma buzzed, sending off a green shockwave that sent both members of Team Ion sprawling.

Sean got to his feet first, having been better braced for the attack, and he sprinted forward, catching the Bug-type's attention.

Buzzing in some common but unexplained anger, it dove after him glinting white. Sean dived to the side, avoiding the Tackle, and rolled until he could return to two feet.

Extending his claws, he yelled. "Come at me then!" And the yanma came for him.

Sean grinned and ducked down again, giving the recovered Rai a clear shot to fry the yanma and knock it unconscious.

"Awesome!" Sean cheered, doing an awkward shake and high-five with Rai. "Yeah."

"Hoo." Rai blew a bit of fur out of his face. "We've come pretty far, how much further do we need to go?"

"No idea," Sean said cheerfully. Without the existence of actual floors as per the game, he could only guess. And he had but one guess. "Hopefully not to far. I really want to stop looking like something you pull out of a shower drain."

"What's a shower drain?" Rai asked as they left the battlefield behind them. A few pokémon twitched as electricity still was being grounded, others were just lying around unconscious.

"Basically, it's a bath that moves constantly. Much cleaner, faster than bathing too."

"THAT'S why you never bathed," Rai said, realisation flooding him. "You don't know how to bathe!"

"I DO SO!"

"Then you prefer this shower thing?"

"Eh… baths are more relaxing, but showers are better to get clean with."

"Oh. So, then what do you-?" He paused as the ground changed. "Huh. I think we're farther than I thought."

"Oh, please let this be over," Sean said, rushing forward. He slowed quickly, remembering what lurked above, and Rai caught up as they entered a waypoint.

"This is a fun room," Sean commented, looking at all the nothing. No Kangaskhan Rock here, Sean noted.  _"They definitely don't exist. Wouldn't make any sense anyway."_

"Why?" Rai asked. "There's nothing in… oh sarcasm, gotcha."

Sean smiled, gave Rai a pat. "The training is going well," he said vacantly, receiving an amused look from Rai. "Right now, I think I want to have just a small break."

"We have climbed way up high," Rai commented, nodding. "Can't be much further from the top!" At Sean's pleading look he relented. "We should take a small break so the last leg of it isn't too hard."

Sean sighed, sitting down and leaning against a wall. Rai joined him, unable to stop a groan of relief when he laid down as well. "Heh, you're tired too," Sean said, and Rai poked his tongue out at him.

"grr."

Rai blinked as Sean's heart clenched. "Huh? What was that?" On his guard, Rai looked back and forth carefully. No one was now. "Did you hear that or am I hearing things?"

"GRR."

"No, I heard that," Sean said, voice an octave higher than normal. "Yep, that sounded big. And scary." He cleared his throat, shook his head, and stood up. "But no matter what, we shall prevail!"

He clenched a paw and raised it at the roof and shook it vigorously. "Hear me foul phantom, you cannot scare us off!"

"Uh…" Rai cocked his head at Sean's antics but decided to put it aside for now. "Okay. It's not that far to the top I'm sure, should we get going?"

"Yes," Sean said, still glaring at the roof. His heard was pounding, his paws were clammy from all the steam, but he knew what was coming. This was right. This was correct. This was supposed to happen.

" _Oh, wow that is a loooooot of endoprhins,"_  he thought as waves of just good flowed through him. "Things are back on track now and no one can stop us! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

While Sean laughed maniacally, Rai dug a pair of apples and an Oran Berry out of the bag Sean wore. "Here," he said, passing an apple. "We should eat before we go."

While laughing between glorious bites of delicious apple, Sean nearly choked, and he decided to end the madness.

"One Oran Berry?" he asked once his breath was caught.

"Cut it in half please." Rai smiled, and Sean quickly sliced it in twain.

"Love doing that," he admitted as he took his half. It was their last Oran Berry, and both felt a bit better once it was down.

"Shall we be off?" Sean asked once they were up and going.

"We already are," Rai answered and bounded forward, Sean racing to match his speed within moments.

A distant, almost high-pitched, bellow rocked the entire cave, causing both of them to stumble. "That sounded like…" Sean trailed off.

"Wigglytuff."

They shared a nod and raced forwards.

* * *

"My-my, what is this?" Chatot gasped and even Croagunk was impressed.

"Meh-heh-heh, did those two manage a miracle?" he wondered out-loud as the fog melted away.

The rest of the dungeon was a breeze and only moments after they had exited the dungeon, did another voice reach them. "Oh my gosh Croagunk and Chatot!"

They turned to find Sunflora and Loudred rushing to them.

"By golly, the fog's just plume faded away." Bidoof and Corphish joined them quickly.

"Well-well, someone has clearly made an excellent discovery," Dugtrio said as he and his son emerged from the ground.

"Wow look up there!" Diglett gasped, causing everyone present to look up.

"M-my word!" Chatot squawked. "With the fog gone it seems only one reasonable conclusion can be made. Fogbound Lake is in the sky!"

"Everyone over here!" The familiar voice only belonging to Chimecho called out and the eight pokémon looked down and then forward. Chimecho bobbed up and down in greeting, floating by a fearsome statue and two other pokémon.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot called, easily deducing the pink pokémon to be his long-term friend.

"And Grovyle too oh my gosh," Sunflora swooned as the eight of them rushed forward.

"Hello everyone," Wigglytuff greeted as they got close.

"Guildmaster, are you responsible for the lifting of the fog?" Chatot demanded, fluttering up to him. To his surprise, Wigglytuff shook his head.

"No, no. Not me, I couldn't figure this one out. It was Grovyle! Grovyle!" He pointed a stubby arm to the Grass-type, who had been standing a little apart from Wigglytuff. "And Chimecho too!"

"It was nothing," Grovyle rumbled. "Merely a trinket I picked up that Wigglytuff and Chimecho deduced the value of."

"Indeed?" Chatot asked, turning his gaze from the two to the floating Psychic-type. "You also assisted in the discovery here?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Chimecho sang, smiling at everyone individually before turning back to Chatot. "I was simply admiring the statue here and noticed there was a large hole in its chest." Looking now showed no such hole, but a gleaming red stone instead. "Wigglytuff asked if either of us had found anything that could fit, and Grovyle offered up a stone he had with him."

"It was really warm too," Wigglytuff giggled. "When I put the stone in, the statue's eyes went really red like it was going to stand up and attack us! But instead it just got brighter and brighter and I had to look away, like this." Wigglytuff demonstrated covering his face and diving to the ground. "Then once the light was gone, the fog was gone too! Then you were here and our friends all found each other!"

"Incredible work you two." Chatot nodded to Chimecho and Grovyle. "And the Guildmaster of course." Everyone nodded to Wigglytuff, who waved them off.

"But we're missing some friends." Wigglytuff almost frowned. "Meowth and Shinx, this is terrible, this is terrible!"

"Meh-heh-heh, if I may Guildmaster?" Croagunk asked, stepping forward. Chatot stood out of the way to let Croagunk speak. "Those two remained here when I came to alert Chatot of the statue. They said they'd look around for clues, you didn't see either of them?"

Wigglytuff and Chimecho shook their heads.

"Perhaps they went further?" Grovyle suggested. "It'd be easy to get lost in that fog after all."

"Then we must go forward then!" Wigglytuff declared, pointing to the right. "After Team Ion. They must have found their own way, they are very brave and very skilled. But we cannot let them take all the glory, everyone let's go!"

"HOORAY!"

The guild thundered and began running forward.

"Hey-hey Chatot?" Corphish asked as they began storming forward.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what that statue was?"

"Of course," Chatot huffed. "As I said to Croagunk earlier, that was Groudon. The Legendary Pokémon whose myth states created the earth by rising it from the sea. He is inconceivably powerful."

"Ooh imagine fighting someone like that," Wigglytuff said, shivering. "That'd be so scary and so fun!"

"Please don't go looking for Groudon," Chatot begged.

"Aww…"

"This way." Grovyle said, racing forward faster than anyone else. They arrived at a steaming quagmire, boiling water in all directions, but a path could be found.

"Chatot, we don't have any time to spare," Wigglytuff said and Chatot nodded.

"Correct sir," he flew up and over and quickly directed the guild along the quickest path, his keen eyes missing no path.

They continued going until the reached the yawning mouth of a very hot cave.

"Hey-hey, that's the way in!"

"We can't just stand here! Oh my gosh, we've got to hurry!"

"We'll need to go in smaller groups," Wigglytuff said, frowning. "It'd take far to long with this many, plus how dungeons react when more than four enter. No, everyone split yourselves into groups of four! Chatot and Grovyle, you take someone's place each. Bidoof and Diglett, you come with me."

With the steadiness of Wigglytuff's orders, everyone was ready within moments. The group led by Grovyle entered first, then Chatot's, lastly Wigglytuff smiled to the two members of the guild he had asked to come along with him.

"Excited?" he asked eagerly, getting rapid nods and no words in response. "Yay! This'll be so much fun. Yoom TAH!"

With the whole cave shaking for a moment, undoubtably stirring the feral pokémon within, Wigglytuff lead Bidoof and Diglett into Steam Cave.

* * *

After battling what felt like three whole swarms of Bug-type pokémon in a very hot place filled with Fire-type pokémon, Sean and Rai were ready for this to be done.

"We've climbed way up," Rai said as the entire cave yawned open, allowing into a canyon of sorts. "This place." Rai frowned as Sean felt it. "This place feels… strange, somehow."

"Everything feels tense," Sean said. "Like the air itself if waiting for something."

"It's making my skin crawl all over." Rai shivered. "This place feels dangerous, I feel like…"

"You're getting crushed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

They shared an uneasy look and Sean attempted a smile. Something flashed.

"Ah!"

Something flashed again, and a bellowing roar shook the entire plateau. "The roaring! Something's HERE!"

Something stepped forward. A single stride, shaking them to their bones.

"S-something is," Rai whimpered, stepping back with each thump. "Is c-coming."

Every step caused them to bounce on the ground with the sheer intensity, the footsteps grew more rapid and soon enough the entity emerged.

"W-w-what is that?" Rai squeaked, unable to even yell it. "It looks like the statue," he whimpered, fear tears welling up. "That thing really exists? Groudon?"

Sean was similarly flat-footed and barely able to think in the presence of such an overwhelming creature. Every instinct urged him to run, every little voice that ran through his head told him to run.

Groudon was massive in comparison to him. His bulk blotted out the sun where they stood, each breath he took was loud enough for them to hear, each twitch and shiver that ran across his body was perfect in its realism.

Only. Groudon would be certainly larger than this behemoth. Large indeed, but frankly Sean was a little unimpressed.

"You! Have you come to desecrate this place? DEPART NOW!" It's voice shook the plateau, each tone rumbling with the ancient power of an eternal being.

"W-wait, we've only come for Fogbound Lake," Rai said, words spilling from him in panic. "That's all we're here for, to see if the legend is true, we just want to see it!"

"WHAT!?" Groudon's voice rose to a bellowing roar. "I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE INTRUDERS!"

Groudon flexed into a battle position, to Sean it looked like he was going for a hug.

"Urk, scary stuff," Rai whimpered, shivering like a leaf. His eyes were wide, and pupils were dilated, yet no matter how he tried, he couldn't move.

"PREPARE FOR MY WRATH!" Groudon roared and Sean was officially done with this.

"How about no?" he said coolly, cutting across Groudon's excessive volume and Rai's squeaky fear.

His brazenness seemed to stun the massive creature for a moment. "You… YOU DARE CHALLENGE GROUDON?"

"Not in the least," Sean replied, crossing his arms and smirking at the screwed-up look Groudon's face took. Even now he could see the plastic nature of this, Groudon didn't have a confused or perturbed expression and so its face just froze into its angry expression. "You are not Groudon."

"W-wha?" Rai managed, tearing his eyes off Groudon to stare incredulously at Sean. "WHAT?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded, still smirking. "The real Groudon couldn't possibly be this small, and really, the sun isn't looking too strong here."

Rai's expression turned to puzzlement at that last comment as Groudon regained his composure.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE GROUDON?" The sunlight suddenly grew more intense.

"You just said that," Sean said, rolling his eyes. "Wow. Just… wow, this is getting a little embarrassing." He waved a hand in the sunlight with a pitying look. "That's the best you can do? I don't think I should even be talking to you, since you are not a you and are just a thing."

"S-Sean, I really don't think you should be saying this," Rai whimpered, spotting the building anger.

"It's fine Rai." Sean shot him a confident grin and extended his claws. He was down to fight an illusion with Rai. This was exactly how things were meant to be and it made him tremendously more confident. "How about we show this fake what fo-OOOOORRRrrrrrr."

Groudon had stepped forward and kicked, slamming into Sean and punting him back into the dungeon. "HOW IS THAT FOR REAL?" it roared as Rai gaped in wide-eyed horror.

"SEAN?" he yelled, but there was no response. "You." As if a switch was flicked, Rai turned from frozen terror to burning fury. "RAGH!" Rai unleashed the thunderstorm, unleashing his most powerful Thunderbolt to date.

It did dick diddly to Groudon.

"HA. IS THAT ALL?" Groudon rumbled and Rai's bravado changed again.

"Eep," he squeaked, dodging a kick for him before sprinting off in a Quick Attack to avoid Groudon's fist coming down to flatten him.

Groudon leered down at Rai, face distorting and turning in a horrific mix of grotesque and terrifying. Rai couldn't help but freeze as a dark shadow fell upon him. He blinked and saw Groudon generate a glowing silver sphere that he fired right at Rai.

The shinx tried to move, but his legs felt sluggish. His mind cried for him to move faster, but he was unable to and the Ancient Power smashed into him.

Rai cried out as he was sent body-first into one of the rocky cliffs and crashed to the ground, a perfect target for Groudon's next attack.

It breathed in deeply, drawing power from the earth around it, and summoned a wave of mud that blasted shinx back and down.

He hit the ground hard and couldn't get back up again. Rai tried, but the mud was sticky and slippery, and he fell each time he tried. The dizziness probably didn't help.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Groudon rumbled, stomping closer as not even the mud shivered from its false steps. "AND NOW FOR YOUR ARROGANCE YOU SHALL-"

Movement caught the awareness of Groudon, but its form no matter what form that is, was still sluggish and unwieldy.

Sean had exited Steam Cave once more, and he was rather perturbed at being kicked away as if he was a football.

With both paws dripping with Dark energy, long sabres of darkness formed and sharpened past the claws that bore them.

Sean came running out of nowhere with speeds Rai hadn't seen him demonstrate before, having been unconscious or away.

Groudon's eyes widened when it saw what Sean was doing but was unable to stop him as Sean jumped onto and off from his knee, carving six deep gashes in the Groudon's chest.

It roared, and the voice changed, becoming a higher pitched, but lower voice, for just a moment. Sean kept running up Groudon before kicking off and doing a backflip off its head. He landed on all fours and scoffed at Groudon.

"See Rai?" he called, staring forward with a victorious grin. "See what I mean?"

Rai looked up and gasped. The form of the Groudon was almost blinking in and out and its arms were trying to shield its chest. But instead of blood pouring out, it was sliced holes that opened into nothingness.

"What IS that?" he asked, and Sean nodded in victory.

"An illusion."

Rai perked up, pulling himself from the mud as if it wasn't even there. His body still hurt, whatever this thing happened to be was still enough to cause actual damage, but his spirits bolstered Rai ran forward charging another Thunderbolt.

"Rai listen very carefully," Sean said as he began to run forward. "Aim for the gouges!" His right paw generated another Night Slash as the fake Groudon roared its defiance. "Do it when I say." Sean darted to the right, avoiding a kick, and ducked under an Ancient Power. He stabbed forward with Night Slash before slicing up, opening another hole in the illusion. "NOW!"

Rai let off a battle scream as he flooded the gaping hole with electricity. Despite striking the Groudon earlier and doing nothing, striking the inside of the illusion did something massive.

The Groudon screeched before collapsing utterly into nothingness as the electricity suddenly exploded outwards, blasting Sean back and knocking Rai off his feet himself.

"GYAH!" A different voice yelled out as something else flashed and another form hit the ground.

"Ugh," Rai groaned, picking himself off the ground. "Sean? Sean!" He turned around to find Sean weakly raising a paw and doing his best to give a thumbs up.

"This doesn't work without a real thumb," he groaned, and Rai sighed in relief.

Sean began to pull himself up, steadying himself on Rai once the shinx was there to provide his support. Together they limped forward, staring warily at the yellow pokémon that had appeared after the false Groudon had been destroyed.

"I do not believe that was completely necessary," Uxie sighed, picking himself up. Sean immediately shut his eyes, but Rai did not, cocking his head at the pokémon.

"Who are you?" Rai asked, too tired to really demand answers.

"Like I said earlier, I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake. And I cannot allow you to pass."

"Rai close your eyes," Sean snapped, throwing a paw up to try and shield Rai from Uxie's gaze. He followed Sean's demand, remembering something Chimecho had said earlier.

"Hmm," Uxie said, looking at them with crimson eyes. "You know of my power then?"

"You're… Uxie?" Rai ventured.

"Yes. I am the protector of the treasure here. Many have come to claim Fogbound Lake's bounty, but all have been repelled. Often by the fog, often by the dungeon, often by the illusion, lastly there is no one who has escaped my gaze. And yet here you are, exhausted and weary, while I have only taken a small blow from your trick."

"How did that work anyway?" Sean demanded, he wasn't too tired to sate his curiosity.

"The illusion I create requires a steady link to control it and supply it energy to form its moves," Uxie explained, he had no issue in answering questions. As the being of knowledge, he enjoyed it. Very few adventurers had ever really asked him anything. "Unfortunately, that means I need to have a mental connection to it. Normally it would be as powerful as I can empower it and any wound inflicted on it would not be passed to me, simply draining of my Power. But your usage of the Dark powers damaged my control and staggered my safeguards, the electric attack didn't quite strike me directly, but I did feel it. None have managed that, so I suppose that is commendable. Pity you won't remember."

"Wait we're not here to take anything!" Rai insisted, cringing as they both felt Uxie summon his Power. "I'm being honest! Yes, we are adventurers, but we are with a guild and the entire guild is on its way. All we wanted to do was find Fogbound Lake, sure a treasure would be nice but if it is so important to you than we'll all leave without it."

Sean and Rai held their breaths. Sean wasn't completely certain about Uxie, he was rather sure that Uxie had emerged unscathed in the game, so he may be more ticked off at them than normal.

"Well… okay, I believe you," Uxie said plainly, causing them both to sag. He lowered his Power and closed his eyes. "Very well, let me welcome you to Fogbound Lake. I am Uxie, as you both appear to know."

"Great!" Rai opened his eyes and beamed as the pixie-like pokémon. Sean was not so trusting and kept his eyes closed, but Rai began to trot forward, and he was forced to feel around. "Don't mind him. I was hoping to ask you a question or two?"

"Indeed?" Uxie almost smiled, but emotion wasn't what he was known for. Voice even and tone as level as it was before, Uxie said. "Very well, it might be best to discuss on the way."

"Sure." Rai nodded and began trotting alongside Uxie and Sean reluctantly opened his eyes. Uxie wasn't facing him and he kept close to Rai without getting super close to the Legendary Pokémon. "My friend has lost almost all his memory and I was wondering if you might have taken it?"

"Hmm." Uxie turned to Sean and he quickly glanced away. He had seen Uxie's face, the jewel on his head was quite alluring, and he had kept his eyes closed, so Sean buried the doubt and looked back. "The last pokémon who came through here was several years ago and was a ledian. I have only taken the memory of a meowth twice, and both occurred decades ago."

The sun was setting as they walked, and Rai shot Sean a questioning look. "Well what about a…" he trailed off, giving Sean another meaningful look and Sean started as he realised what Rai might be asking.

"Uh… okay," he said, cringing on the inside.

"What about a human?" Rai asked proudly, catching the tiniest change in Uxie's expression. "Have you taken the memory of a human recently?"

"…No. It has been a great many centuries since I have seen a human," Uxie said, causing Rai to wilt. "Whatever is the cause of your friends memory loss, I am not it."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Rai asked, clutching at straws now.

"My apologies, but no. Either way, I only erase memories of Fogbound Lake. I am unable to erase a greater amount more memories, at least I cannot anymore since the Legendary Pokémon sacrificed a great deal of their power to preserve the world."

Rai sighed but smiled anyway. "Thank you for answering at least."

"You're welcome. Now look forward, we have arrived."

Rai aimed his gaze forward and smiled as they came up to the dark waters of a lake at dusk. "Wow it's getting so dark outside now. This is… this is Fogbound Lake isn't it?"

"Indeed." Uxie confirmed. "It may be a little difficult to see at night but, behold." He turned around, keeping the exact same voice as he gave the grand announcement. "Fogbound Lake and its treasure. Can you guess what it is?

In the dusk's light, the clear water of the lake twinkled as if the stars had fallen into it. Above the water were hundreds of glinting lights and volbeat and illumise danced in the sky. In the centre of the lake a great azure shine welled up, casting further beauty in this natural place.

"This lake is so big, imagine a place this big on the top of a plateau?"

"This place is beautiful," Sean said, stepping close to the waters edge. "It's like the stars are in the sky, water, and air."

"Water constantly wells up from far below this place," Uxie said, sounding not quite bored but close to it. "It flows up so heavily it has long formed this enormous lake." Uxie turned back around. "Now cast your eyes to the glowing centre of the lake. You see it?"

"I see it." Rai confirmed. "That blue, sort of green, light coming from below?"

"Step forward for a closer look," Uxie said and they did as he asked.

Sean swallowed painfully as his eyes fixated on the glow that the Time Gear emanated. Just like back in the Limestone Cavern, his pulse quickened, eyes dilated, and he was nearly overwhelming by the Need to have it.

"That's awesome." Rai beamed. "A Time Gear! And it's all safe here too, that's incredible! No one would find it here."

"And with my protections in place, the Time Gear has remained safe," Uxie said. He turned slightly to where Sean was creeping forward, Rai catching his friends movement as well. "I guard it, it is the sole reason why I am here."

"Sean?" he asked, but the meowth didn't hear him. "Uh… buddy?" He stepped forward and shook Sean slightly, causing him to jump.

"Woah! What was that for?" He thumped his heart as it thumped fast and hard in his chest.

"You seemed out of it again," Rai explained, cocking his head. "What was that?"

"Just… trying to get a closer look," Sean said, looking down. "Sorry, shiny things distract me a bit."

Rai giggled, and he felt better.

"A Time Gear!" a high and cheerful voice cried. "A Time Gear! Oh well, that's too bad." Rai started as Wigglytuff came trotting up to them, Bidoof and Diglett barely keeping pace with him and panting for breath.

"Hoo, golly that wasn't easy," Bidoof groaned, lying down in relief.

"The Guildmaster is…" Diglett puffed. "So strong, and so fast. It's incredible, it feels like we had to fight most of the enemies though."

"We can't take a Time Gear," Wigglytuff said, pouting. He spotted Uxie and raced up to him. "WOW fantastic lake friendly friend!"

"And who might this be?" Uxie asked, of Rai since Wigglytuff was staring out at the lake in open-mouthed amazement.

"That's Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Rai said, then glanced back to the others. "And Diglett's the one in the ground, Bidoof is the one lying down."

"Glad to meet you, friend!" Wigglytuff cheered, shaking both of Uxie's arms. "Friend! Friend! Friend!" He danced around a bit before going back to the lakes edge. "Gaze upon this amazing view friends! I'm delighted we came, right everybody?"

As Wigglytuff began to hum and sing a bouncy tune, Uxie detected more pokémon arriving and sighed. "It appears even if I had chosen to erase your memories, it may not have helped."

"By golly this place is gorgeous," Bidoof gasped, having gained the energy to trudge the last steps. "Those lights are beautiful yup-yup."

Uxie turned to face him and Bidoof cringed. "Mighty fine place, all thanks to you I bet!"

"Hm."

"Oh my gosh, we are finally here!"

The crowd of pokémon raced forward, relieved to be out of the hot and damp of Steam Cave, besides Croagunk who rather enjoyed it.

"Hello to one and all!" Wigglytuff beamed as the guild came forward, cautiously upon siting Uxie.

"Guildmaster," Chatot squawked, flapping his wings. "You got ahead of us, we're here now, who is this and what is going on?" He spotted Sean and Rai and sighed in relief. "Good you two are here as well."

"Impressive work you two," Grovyle said, stepping up past Wigglytuff. He gave a short nod to Uxie before making his way directly to Sean and Rai. "It appears you were far ahead of us all."

"It was tricky, going through the fog," Rai admitted, beaming up at Grovyle. "We actually left that Groudon statue because Sean thought he saw you!"

"Indeed?" Grovyle asked, turning to Sean. "You have sharp eyes then."

"You were there?" Rai gasped as Sean thought of what to say.

"Yes, I had found something I thought could be of help so I quickly returned to the base camp to alert Wigglytuff. I found him on the way, however, and he and Chimecho discovered the way to lift the fog."

"What was it?" Sean asked, hoping he sounded perfectly curious.

"A curious stone I found," Grovyle answered. "Warm to the touch, by placing it in the heart of the statue the fog was lifted."

"Ooh," Rai hummed. "That would have been cool to see!"

"Bit bright at first," Grovyle said smiling. "But the area is beautiful with the fog lifted. You'll need to look around once you are down."

"Never mind all that," Wigglytuff said, waving them closer as a rush of sound boomed from behind them. "Look out there! It's spouting, pretty-pretty!"

The volbeat and illumise had scattered temporarily before flying in practised routines around the absolutely stunning vision that was the lake spouting.

"Yes, the lake geyser erupts every once in a while. It sends up water, just like a fountain. And the Time Gear casts illumination from below. This is how the lake is refilled," Uxie commented, but no one really heard him.

"Holy MOly."

"Oh my gosh, even Loudred is amazed."

"Hey… hey… that's beautiful."

"Oh my, so shimmering. Absolutely lovely, I'm so happy I came here."

"Heh, even I gotta admit that is stunning."

"Dad… I think I get why you love water so much."

"My son, this is… astounding, even for water."

"Yup-yup, that's the prettiest gosh darn thing I've ever done seen."

"What an incredible find Guildmaster."

"Pretty, so pretty. I'm glad we all came here! This is treasure enough."

"Sean?" Rai asked, catching Sean's attention away from the water and light show. "Are you looking at this? This is too magical."

"Astounding." Was the only word Sean could gather.

Rai glanced away from the lake and to Sean for a moment. "Sean? I-I was wondering..."

"Truly magnificent," Grovyle's deep voice didn't even manage to shake one person out of the glory of the Time Gear Spout. "Sean, could I have a word with you?"

"Hm?" Sean grunted, transfixed by the deluge of water with the azure light show.

"Perhaps some other time," Grovyle sighed, glancing around. Far too many pokémon really to have a private conversation. "But as it seems, I believe it is time for me to go."

His first words didn't shake anyone, the second sentence caught the whole guilds attention.

"What?" Was the general consensus.

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "While the time I have taken here has been a treasure I will remember always, I do have urgent business back in Treasure Town. I do not regret coming along and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the opportunity to explore with you, Wigglytuff Guild. But it is time for me to leave, and I will be my swiftest when alone."

"It was great having you," Wigglytuff said, stepping forward. "Thank you for coming friendly friend." Grovyle braced, but it was barely enough to withstand Wigglytuff's hug. "Hopefully we will see you again soon."

"Yes," Grovyle grunted, coughing from his lungs being manually constricted. "I shall have to stay in Treasure Town a little longer. Sean, I hope to see you soon. But I have to go now… please?"

Wigglytuff released him, not without another squeeze, and Grovyle shot a shaken smile across the guild. He nodded to Sean and Rai and disappeared into the night, Sean's eyes following him until he was out of sight.

"Wonder what Grovyle wanted to talk about?" Rai wondered out loud, Sean paid him no mind.

 _"Well... shit,"_  he thought, but he had no time to dwell as Wigglytuff was addressing the guild.

"So sorry to have disturbed you," he apologised to Uxie. "Had a fantastic time, ten out of ten, would go again! Friend, friend, friend!"

"I shall not take away your memories of this place," Uxie said, startling a few guild-members who hadn't realised who he was. "You have earned my trust. But I must ask you keep this place a secret, trusted to no one but each other."

"Surely." Wigglytuff nodded. "Thank you. We all know what we need to do. You know, another Time Gear has been stolen! This one must stay safe. We won't breathe a word to anyone about this place, I swear it on the name of Wigglytuff's Guild! But maybe if you permitted, occasionally a guild member could check up on you?"

"Please hold true to that promise," Uxie asked. "And I am not certain if repeated visits are a good idea. If someone is indeed stealing Time Gears, raising the chances of being followed and discovered are perhaps not worth it."

"I understand," Wigglytuff said.

"But I am not amiss to the company of the guild," Uxie added. "Not commonly, but I would permit it if someone were to come covertly every few months or so. You will not have to face the Groudon I materialise to do so."

"There was a Groudon?" A few members of the guild cringed.

"An illusion of one," Uxie confirmed, generating the illusion and spooking most of the guild.

Except Sean, Rai, and Wigglytuff. "Hello friendly friend!" Wigglytuff cheered, coming up to shake the illusions massive hand.

"G-guildmaster?"

"This is one of my defences for Fogbound Lake," Uxie said, having the Groudon roar and stomp its foot. "It is quite formidable."

"The Guildmaster defeated this?" Chimecho gasped and swooned.

"No," Uxie answered. "The shinx and meowth did in an impressive form of teamwork. They did surprisingly well after a bad start."

Wigglytuff wrapped Sean and Rai up in a hug themselves while beaming. "Well done you two! Three cheers for Team Ion!"

"Hip-hip HOORAY!" Wigglytuff tossed them both into the air. "Hip-hip HOORAY." He caught them and tossed them again. "Hip-hip HOOOOORAAY!" He caught them one last time and let them down.

While the pair of them staggered into the arms of the other apprentices, Wigglytuff turned his affection on Uxie.

"Great work!" Wigglytuff beamed and hugged Uxie. "We'll make sure the Time Gear stays safe! So safe! Even safer!"

"Indeed. If you would release me now?"

"Okay." Uxie floated back for some space. "Let's be on our way. Chatot, if you will?"

"I'll hop to it Guildmaster!" Chatot affirmed, fluttering his wings and turning to the guild himself. "Everyone, we are going back to the guild. This operation, Quest to Find Fogbound Lake has been a rousing success!"

"HOORAY!" The whole guild, including Chatot and Wigglytuff for the first time, cheered.

"Take care Wigglytuff Guild," Uxie said, seeing them off with closed eyes.

* * *

"For the first time in centuries, I allow my guard to drop," Uxie muttered as he shook in place, barely able to support himself with his normally formidable Psychic powers. "And on the day, I am injured as well? How foolish can I be?"

" _Uxie? UXIE!? Talk to me, what is going on?"_  a feminine and passionate voice reached Uxie's mind.

" _My Time Gear has been discovered by the Thief,"_  Uxie answered, consciousness beginning to fade as things began to flash black and white.

" _Uxie, listen to me, focus on my voice."_ A steadier voice overcome the panicked yelling of the first.  _"Can you move? You have to get out of there quickly, has the gear been taken?"_

" _The thief has reached the middle of the lake,"_  Uxie replied, mental voice equally as even and unbothered even when in considerable distress.  _"It won't be long now. I do not know if I can escape in time."_

The azure light of Fogbound Lake was snuffed out as the thief snatched it from its resting place. Grovyle breathed in deep as he breached the water and climbed onto the lakefront.

"My siblings know," Uxie said as Grovyle began to walk, pausing him in his steps. "You shall not succeed."

"I am saving the world," Grovyle answered and Uxie sneered, raising Grovyle's eye-ridge. He didn't realise Uxie knew how to sneer.

"You would end it," Uxie said, voice still flat. "Like you would end me."

"For what it is worth," Grovyle said, stepping forward as Uxie tried to rise up straight and blast him with Psychic. "I am sorry, but you will understand soon."

Uxie opened his eyes as the glint of green cut him down and the Legendary Pokémon of wisdom fell. Grovyle sighed sadly, having closed his eyes to avoid Uxie's final attempt, watching as time began to stop along the lake. Uxie would not escape, he would not move any further to warn anyone else.

 _"I had best hurry, lest the guild discover my presence and actions."_  He darted off, as Uxie's mind became crowded with his siblings shouting at him.

" _Uxie move!"_ Azelf commanded and Uxie found the willpower to move, but not the energy.

" _Uxie MOVE!"_  Mesprit screamed, pushing all the Power through to her brother as she could. Uxie found a reason to flee and began to float.

He glanced behind his shoulder and grit his teeth. It was moving fast, faster, too fast.

" _Cancel the connection,"_ Uxie demanded through their link.  _"Quickly if I am frozen while still connected to you, you wi-"_

Time froze.

The lights of Fogbound Lake grew still, yet ever there. The volbeat and illumise's glow's still remained, yet now their light cast a shadow across the frozen, but not ice, water.

Uxie stilled, mind locking into place, going blank, heart freezing, but not stopping, eyes opening, yet not shining.

Mesprit screamed in agony as the connection to her brother was frozen in place, she unable to end it, her mind unable to comprehend the inconceivable wave of Blank from her yellow brother. Things went black and white and purple and colours that do not exist as she writhed in agony, the Underground Lake shaking as her Power began to unleash a reckoning on it.

Azelf cried out in no less pain as Uxie did not go silent, he did not go quiet, but he went anti. He grit his teeth and pushed his whole Power into resisting the agony, into ending the connection the ever-present nothing that he was now joined too. Whether it took him a second, an hour, a day, or longer he wasn't sure, but Azelf refused to be dragged down into the scream he heard from Mesprit.

The Being of Willpower resisted until it was gone. But once it was gone, he wept for his brother, his sister, and for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote most of this in one sitting. I write in big chunks. I really need a beta, I can never catch all the little word errors.
> 
> Hey, did you all know that a shinx cannot actually learn Thundershock? At least not in generation 4 or 7. I had no idea, hahaha. Oh well, we'll just assume he was using Thunderbolt the entire time but just wasn't very strong, so it looked like a Thundershock!
> 
> And I am now SO EXCITED! We all know who's coming :D


	13. The Gang's (mostly) All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> Chapter 13, the so-called unlucky number. Rather fitting I suppose, considering who is introduced today :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I've been waiting for this chapter for months! Since I started writing this story. No, before that really. When I first started planning this story! This story all began with a Dusknoir moment. Not a moment in this chapter, actually, but it was an idea with him that began this entire thing!
> 
> So this may begin to answer some burning questions. Or. Or it'll make new ones. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter, that's why it took so long to come out. Hopefully I don't play this hand too hard. Long chapter too.
> 
> So many views! My gosh thank you all so much!

A branch cracked.

With heightened hearing, edged to outright paranoia, the riolu hidden in the trees tensed. In a practised motion he tugged a retractable cord and the spartan camp he had dwelt in for the last week was all wrapped and ready to be absconded with.

He was right in the middle of hoisting the heavy cloth around his shoulders when he heard some tapping.

It was rhythmic. One tap. Two taps. Three taps. All while someone glided through the brush as if they were part of it.

Sean the riolu relaxed slightly and smiled when he spotted the green crest of the top of his friends head.

"Sean?" Grovyle whispered, sliding through the trees.

"Here," Sean whispered back, relaxing almost entirely now that he was certain there was no threat to him. "Glad to see you're okay."

Grovyle smiled and hopped to his side. He looked him up and down with a critical eye before nodding. "Impressive," Grovyle said warmly.

Rolling his eyes, Sean have him a tiny shove with a blue paw, more a tap. "We can talk impressive in a minute. How are you? How did the expedition go?"

"Fruitful in one way," Grovyle said as the riolu placed their entire home back down. "Disappointing in another. Did you find the key?"

Sean shook his head. "Nope. Judging by the question, that was the disappointment?" Grovyle nodded. "And Shinx doesn't know where it is either?"

"He does not," Grovyle confirmed. "And he gave no indication that he has any idea." Sighing with frustration, Grovyle crouched down and Sean sat down as well. "I did obtain the Time Gear however," he said, and Sean smiled. "And got a closer look at our friend."

Grovyle opened his travel bag and held out the cerulean gear, grimacing as he did so. Sean quickly opened up the bag he stored the gears in, opening a secret compartment quickly for Grovyle's sake. "Three down." Sean sighed and gave the still-grimacing Grovyle a concerned look. "You alright?"

"Still feels like the cold stone of the future," Grovyle said, rubbing his hands to try and rid the feeling the Time Gear left on him. Sean reached forward to clasp Grovyle's hands with his paws and held them until Grovyle stopped shuddering.

"One hell of a deterrent in taking those things," he joked, and Grovyle gave a small, grateful, smile. "Two to go. Past the hump! It'll have to be easier now won't it?"

Grovyle smirked, but Sean's tone was far too innocent to be anything but sarcasm. "Easy now, do not give us bad luck now."

"I won't jinx us," Sean laughed and Grovyle chuckled as well. "Hoohaha… so get any idea on 'Meowth'?"

"Yes," Grovyle said, beginning to frown. Sean felt the shift in tone and sat up straight. "Odd."

"Odd? Odd in what way?" Sean asked, the riolu's ears twitching.

"He has told Shinx his name to begin with," Grovyle said, causing Sean's ears to twitch again. "And said it was Sean."

Sean blinked. Twice. Thrice. Then a fourth and fifth time just to be sure. "Oh… well… that… huh. That actually makes sense really."

"Say again?"

"Yeah." Sean frowned thoughtfully, pulling himself to his feet. "Getting separated from us. What better way for us to find out where he is? Broadcast a very much NOT pokémon name that we'd both recognise."

"Dusknoir would recognise it as well," Grovyle pointed out, before giving a tired sigh. Sean didn't even need to give him The Look, he realised it as soon as he said it. "Of course. Of course, he'd do that, the fool. To get 'his' attention as much us ours."

"Psycho that cat is," Sean sighed, shaking his head. "Can't help but wonder if he actually planned to get separated from us…"

"Unless he knew something would attack us," Grovyle said dryly. "I feel this was just a coincidence based on what else I learned."

"Hm," Sean grunted, rubbing an arm absentmindedly. Grovyle noticed it was the same arm that he had shielded himself with during their trip through time.

"Is it aching?" he asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine," Sean said, dropping his arm to his side. "Just thinking."

"As am I," Grovyle said as he began to frown again. "I believe that the usage of your name hasn't been intentional. Or at least wilfully intentional."

"Pardon?"

Grovyle sighed and looked up. "He's not here with me, as you may have noticed. He never approached me or alerted me in any way, it was all the shinx who talked. He seemed very… reclusive."

"That is weird," Sean agreed. "And it can't be because…? No. Wait, he never talked to you?"

"At first he was very quiet," Grovyle said. "It was hard to tell at first since Shinx would not stop talking, but no matter what he seemed uninterested in engaging us both in conversation. I travelled with them across two dungeons and nearly two days. If it wasn't for what Shinx himself told me, I wouldn't have been certain it was him. If Shinx didn't blurt his given name out, I'm not sure if I would have guessed. It isn't like I could check him for scars. Where would I even look under that fur?"

"Wait… does he not remember?" Sean asked. "You don't think, like when I woke up, he had some amnesia? And since he woke up away from us…"

"Like you." Grovyle nodded. "And unlike you, he didn't have either of us to help stir those memories. They are still there I'm certain, he seemed to recognise me, but not why or how. Or what it meant."

"So, he may not know," Sean theorised before frowning. "He might recognise you, but not know why. Holy shit, what if he thinks you're a bad guy? We can't fight a friend! Does he know you took any of the Time Gears?"

To Sean's relief, Grovyle shook his head. "Thankfully that incident shouldn't be discovered for some time. I succeeded in trapping Uxie in time, although he said he has warned his brethren about me."

"Not about me!" Sean grinned cheekily. It dropped after a second. "Jeez louise. And I thought things were bad on this side."

At that, Grovyle's eyes sharpened. "Yes? I notice you haven't shared any news. No sign of the key is one thing. Has something else happened?"

Sean's expression turned quite guilty. "Don't freak out on me," he said and Grovyle crossed his arms sternly. "I mean it Striker. I've been careful." With the Wood Gecko pokémon blinking just briefly off guard after his name was used, Sean explained. "Dusknoir is in the area."

One of Grovyle's claws snapped closed around nothing and clenched as his jaw tightened. Sean cringed away as Grovyle took a moment to calm his nerves. "You agreed that any sign and you'd leave," he said softly.

"Yesterday," Sean explained. "I was in the marketplace and there was a big commotion. Apparently Mount Bristle had a Shadow Pokémon problem and with the guild gone, the locals were a little panicked. I decided to stick around a bit to get some more information, and then he was just… there."

"As he does," Grovyle growled.

"Yeah. He calmed the townsfolk, especially when they realised he was 'The Great Dusknoir' and he went off to 'dispatch of the threat' returning this morning with the good news."

"I wonder how many sableye did the dirty work for him," Grovyle snarled before stalking up and down the small clearing. "He's here? Now? The guild won't be far behind me, he's clearly here for them. He knows Fogbound Lake has a Time Gear, he'll want to check it out. Especially if they tell him I was there, and they have no reason not to. Curses. Argh, dammit!"

Sean watched this quietly. It was a rare scene to find Grovyle throwing what amounted to a tantrum. He supposed he should feel honoured, there wasn't really anyone else Grovyle would show this side to. He needed to be cool, calm, and collected for everyone and everything else.

There wasn't much he could do. Letting Grovyle simple curse and growl, cut up some trees, and mutter obscenities under his breath was the best option here. He tended to regain his composure fairly quickly.

Grovyle continued to mutter and attack trees for a minute longer then Sean had guessed before he stopped with a growl. Hearing the sound made Sean perk up, he knew Grovyle was done and ready to act rationally again.

"Get that thing on your back," Grovyle said, gesturing briefly to the tent. "We're leaving."

Sean didn't move.

"Sean?" Grovyle asked, bordering on growling at him for once. "I said we need to leave."

"Striker," Sean began soothingly but the Grass-type recoiled from his voice.

"That's your 'you're not going to like this' voice," Grovyle snapped. "And I already know I don't agree."

"I think I should stay here," Sean suggested.

"I was right," Grovyle said, sounding mock-surprised. "I don't agree. I'm not letting Dusknoir get his filthy traitorous hands on you."

"And how will he?" Sean asked, stopping Grovyle in his tracks. "He's looking for a human named Sean. You know what he'll see when he sees me? A riolu named Riolu."

"I'm not risking you." Grovyle glowered, taking a step forward. "You know as well as I do that you can't keep your nose out of things. If something happens, you'll do something stupid and get yourself caught."

"Well what happens when Dusknoir learns about someone 'else' named Sean?" Sean demanded, standing his ground. "If Shinx is as chatty with names as you say, he'll find out sooner or later."

Grovyle took a deep breath. "That's the stupid thing I was referring to," he breathed. "Now that you mention it."

"And what's he supposed to do when Dusknoir nabs him?" Sean asked before pointing out. "If he doesn't know who you are, he's not going to know Dusknoir any better."

"Dusknoir won't… do anything until he has all three of us," Grovyle said slowly and deliberately.

"So, it makes better sense splitting up," Sean insisted. "We both know the last two lakes are guarded by Azelf and Mesprit. How much help am I even going to be there? I'll be a dead weight in battle and it'll also show the last one that there are two after the Time Gears, rather then just one. I won't do anything stupid, no matter how much I want to. Saving the world needs to come first."

Grovyle took that all in, thought it over, and gave his companion a bitter smile. "Arguments are so much more enjoyable now that we can actually discuss things." His smile fell, and he sighed. "You and your rational good points." He thought heavily for all the holes and flaws of Sean's idea, but the pragmatic part of his mind won out. "Very well. You have to swear it this time though. Swear you will not endanger yourself. Not to save either of us."

"Striker…" Sean said before nodding. His companion's expression was immovable. "Alright. I swear."

The Wood Gecko Pokémon nodded. "I will be holding you to that," he warned. "You don't have nimble enough fingers to do some alien human counter-deceit this time."

"I'm still not apologising for saving your life," Sean jeered, feeling new confidence fill him now that he'd won the argument. He wiggled his paws, but Grovyle was right. He couldn't cross his fingers if he didn't really have any. "You all thanked me, I could tell. Except you, who just shouted 'gro, grovl, vle' at me for two hours straight."

"Heh, Guardian covered-" Grovyle stiffened at the same time Sean did. "I… I apologise. Slip of the tongue."

"It's fine," Sean said, waving him off. "Really. Nothing wrong with thinking of the good times every now and again."

"…Perhaps." Grovyle shook it off and looked to the path he had come. "Well the plan has changed now. I intended on remaining for longer in Treasure Town, but with Dusknoir here that is impossible. You will stay here, continue searching for the key. Keep off Dusknoir's web of information. Be nothing more than-"

"Than the friendly, if a little naïve, young explorer," Sean finished, rolling his eyes.

"I'll continue for the Time Gears," Grovyle continued as if Sean hadn't spoken. "I had some time to think when travelling back and I have decided that searching for Mesprit and her lake is the better choice. Finding the right entry, any entry at all, is not going to be easy. Azelf's location is at least somewhat known."

"Good choice. I would have suggested it anyway."

"I'm sure you would have." Grovyle nodded. "Lastly, but first to be done, I am going to speak with 'Sean' and see what he remembers."

The riolu blinked. "Is that?" Sean started as he frowned. "Is that the best idea? If he doesn't remember much you might make him suspicious."

"I'm certain he knows more than he lets on," Grovyle said.

"Like you?"

"Possibly. I don't intend on telling him anything without good cause, I just plan to ascertain what he knows. Let him speak. I already told him I wanted to speak with him before I parted from the guild. If he refuses to speak with me, or I cannot get him alone, I'll move on. But what he might know could factor into our plans. And if possible, I'll warn him about Dusknoir."

"If you think that's best," Sean said with a shrug. "You're the most careful guy I know, so it should be fine. Probably best you don't mention me for the moment."

"Certainly not!" Grovyle nodded and they fell into a moment of silence.

"Well," Sean began, breaking the silence. "Guess you'll be taking off right away?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I am sorry. This wasn't my intention."

"I know," Sean sighed, giving a reluctant nod. "I know. We've got important work to do. I'll find the key to the Hidden Land. I was hoping to have you there to give me a bit of assistance there. And I'm guessing you don't have anything of Shinx's I might get a Scream from?"

"Nothing specific," Grovyle confirmed, while shaking his head. "But we could give it a single shot anyway? See if anything helpful comes up."

"Still weird that here the Scream show me any random thing," Sean muttered as Grovyle stepped closer. "At least the future was consistent." He clasped Grovyle's clawed hand with his softer paw as Grovyle sat his bag down and opened it.

Feeling a little foolish, Sean held hands with Grovyle while he rifled through their things. He touched food, berries, a scarf, and an unnecessarily large number of orbs. He wouldn't say that, Grovyle would get uppity at him again, but he'd think it viciously.

"Anything?" Grovyle asked after a minute.

"…No."

They dropped their grips and let their arms flop down against their hips. "Worth a try." Sean shrugged. Grovyle quickly secured his belongings in his travel bag and swung it into place.

"I should be off now," he said, and Sean nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said and got a grin out of his friend.

"Same to you," Grovyle said wisely. "Same to you."

Sean gave him a light shove. "Now get out of here," he commanded. "Rob some gods. Save the world. Let me find the key."

"Good luck Sean," Grovyle called as he disappeared.

"See you Striker," Sean muttered, pushing the faint feeling of annoyance away.

He had a key to find.

* * *

The guild had chosen to duplicate the original plan, except in reverse. The various apprentices split into their same groups before setting off on the exact journeys that had brought them to the Foggy Forest in the first place. Except for one small exception.

"Since the two of you came through the mountains with a partner," Chatot said to Team Ion as everyone was packed and ready. "I think it may be pertinent for you to exit with someone as well."

"Yes! Friends work with friends," Wigglytuff parroted next to Chatot.

"Indeed, so for your trip back, you will be travelling with Croagunk. Understood?"

Sean and Rai exchanged a look before the fur on their necks stood up. Croagunk was right behind them. "Understood," they said together.

"Meh-heh-heh, glad to be working with you," Croagunk chuckled from behind them.

With everything in place, the guild split up once more.

Croagunk didn't mind travelling through Mount Horn and Craggy Coast on the way back. "It was fun to wade through mud again," he commented at one-point while being attacked by a triple beedrill trio. "This is alright though."

Saying this after getting lanced by a beedrill was cause for some concern between them.

Otherwise, Croagunk fit in well. He didn't talk much, didn't inspire the same kind of manic attention that Grovyle had, Sean was thankful for that small mercy, and was still a very competent battler.

The comments Croagunk made were somewhat strange though. Or vaguely insulting.

"Meh-heh-heh, good catch." He complimented Sean, after managing to be in the perfect spot to get slammed by Rai. The shinx having been blasted back by a Solar Beam.

"I'm a good landing pad," Sean groaned as Rai rolled off him. Croagunk darted forward with a fist seeping purple, Poison Jabbing the bellossom right in a weak spot.

"You're soft," Rai coughed, coming to his feet. "Warm too."

"I'm aware of how you feel," Sean said dryly, coming to his feet as well. He brushed some dirt off his face, tail, body, legs. Everywhere, he was filthy all over again.

"Good grief." Rai shook his head at Sean. "Just clean it off."

"I will," Sean insisted, Rai gave him a disbelieving stare. "…We'll just stop by the Hot Springs."

"Meh-heh-heh, I was wondering about that earlier." Sean turned his attention to Croagunk as the amphibious pokémon plodded along. "But it makes sense."

"It does?" Rai asked, cocking his head, Croagunk just chuckled.

Sean's concern over whatever Croagunk meant by that was forgotten when they were attacked by some new enemies.

Thunderbolt and Poison Jab finished off two, while a Scratch and half a Night Slash managed to send the last one fleeing.

"You are really strong Croagunk," Rai said as they continued on, barely slowed.

"Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk's cheek pouches inflated in for a longer moment before shrinking again. "You're not too bad yourself. Both of you, you'll be graduating in no time."

"You are much stronger than us," Sean pointed out. "Why haven't you graduated?"

"Meh-heh-heh, can't," Croagunk answered. "The only treasure I care for in the world is bolted to the floor of the guild."

The smell of salt ended up sticking to Sean after they exited Craggy Coast, and Rai refused to go through the next few days smelling nothing but salt.

Croagunk had no issues, so it was decided on a small detour before arriving back at Treasure Town.

"Ah… this feels wonderful," Sean sighed, leaning back in the water. Rai nodded in agreement, bobbing up and down as he did so.

"You two are welcome here any time," Torkoal said, voice a little laboured but otherwise strong.

Croagunk remained in place, rooted in the dimmest corner of the Hot Springs. His expression hadn't changed, by the inflation of his cheek pouches seemed to have slowed. Sean gathered that meant he was enjoying it.

"We'll need to come here at least once a week, because he won't clean up otherwise," Rai said, giving Sean a cheeky glance. Sean rolled his eyes in response.

"Just because you enjoy coughing up hairballs, doesn't mean I will."

"I do NOT cough up hairballs!"

"Hm, sure, sure."

Rai growled and pounced, dunking Sean into the soothing water of the Hot Springs. Sean thrashed and splashed water everywhere before resurfacing, dunking Rai's head down for half a second before springing back.

"Come here!" Rai called as Sean paddled for his life, breaking into laughter as he did so. Thankfully Rai did as well, and the laughter disabled him from pouncing again.

Torkoal chuckled and let them wash away the stresses of the expedition. He chose not to ask them about it, determining that if they wished to speak of it, they would. And Croagunk was known for not being the chattiest of apprentices. No one else populated the Hot Springs this day, the regulars having already left before Team Ion arrived.

To their regret, the time to leave seemed to come too quickly. "The guild will be worried," Sean said out the blue and Rai agreed.

Croagunk remained Croagunk and made a creepy laugh.

"You're right," Rai said. "Don't want Chatot to get upset at us or something, not when we're going so well."

"You two take care then," Torkoal said, overhearing them. "And come back any time."

Rai shook the water off, showing Sean as he got out. "Thanks," Sean said.

"You're welcome," Rai replied brightly, causing Sean to snort in amusement. He awkwardly tried to shake the water off, still not completely accustomed to fur, and nearly lost his balance. Thankfully Croagunk caught him.

After nearly falling back into the Hot Springs, Sean decided to walk the water off. They waved to Torkoal and left the Hot Springs, now on the regular path that led straight to Treasure Town.

After a few hours of aimless chatting, something happened.

To their surprise, green and leafy stepped out of the trees to block their way. "Grovyle!" Rai beamed, delighted to see the clever adventurer again.

"Good afternoon Rai and… Croagunk," Grovyle said. "I am afraid I have little time for polite talk, I have some business with Sean."

Rai blinked, this was a little sudden. "Sean?" He turned to the meowth in question, who had been unable to stop a sharp intake of breath. "Just Sean?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded, stepping forward. "I do not wish to be presumptuous, but I had some time before leaving and I thought to perhaps show you some possible techniques for your Night Slash."

"Oh, cool that's so nice of you!" Rai beamed and grinned at Sean. "Who knows what he can show you?"

"Meh-heh-heh. Probably something dangerous."

"Something that can hopefully form a stronger partnership," Grovyle said, eying Croagunk for a moment. "Say… Croagunk?"

"Meh-heh-yes?"

"I wasn't able to share this earlier, but I had been thinking about it throughout the expedition. Your Swap Cauldron, I believe I may have an idea that may help."

"Oh?" Croagunk leaned forward, omitting his usual chuckle. "There isn't much left I haven't tried to repair it."

"The issue was stability was it not?" Grovyle asked, getting a nod from Croagunk. "I've spent a lot of time having to prepare things that will last. Have you tried incorporating scizor carapace into the cement?"

Croagunk's pouches froze as his expression… didn't change, but the pause was enough. "Meh-heh-heh," he chuckled and shook his head. "You are very clever Grovyle. Very clever…" he looked away, staring past everyone and nodded. "I'll see you back at the guild Team Ion, I have business to address."

Croagunk began to drift away, moving quite eagerly to try a new idea to repair his beloved.

"I also learned of something that could help you," Grovyle said, receiving a cocked head from Rai. "I heard a rumour that some stone object with a strange marking has been spotted." Rai gasped and bolted upright. "I overheard someone speaking about it in the marketplace but was unable to find who it was."

"My Relic Fragment!" Rai said before frowning. "Or… it probably isn't. There's lots of rocks with markings on them."

"Don't think like that," Grovyle said gently. "Yes, it is not always wise on your heart to raise your hopes, but it is equally as damaging in time if you disallow yourself from feeling no hope. Perhaps it could be, or someone may have an idea or lead for you?"

"You're really wise." Rai smiled, it was a nicer than his normal ecstatic grin. "After Team Skull took it I…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "I really should start looking properly, thanks Grovyle."

"You are welcome," Grovyle said warmly. "Now, I can give your friend some assistance while you return to Treasure Town. Who knows, Sean may be back before you are."

"Oh, I can wait," Rai said pleasantly. "Sean would probably get lost if I left him alone." Rai gave a laugh, but Grovyle did not.

"I wouldn't wish for you to lose this chance," Grovyle said, keeping his face neutral. "If needed, I can show him the way back."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you!" Rai shook his head.

"It is no inconvenience," Grovyle said firmly. "I will tend to Sean, you find your lost treasure."

"Oh um…" Rai glanced between Sean and Grovyle. When neither of them did nothing more then stare, he gave a reluctant nod. "Okay. I guess I'll just… see you back at the guild?"

"Sure," Sean said giving Rai a smile. "Don't worry, I won't trip over my feet too much! You need to find the Relic Fragment, I'll feel better at least."

Rai smiled, gave Grovyle another curious look, and ran off, calling out. "Croagunk wait up!" The new pair watched until Rai was a small dot to their eyes before Grovyle turned to Sean. "It would be best we take this off the common path."

Swallowing nervously as a thousand and four scenarios flashed through his mind, Sean followed Grovyle off the path and into the woods. Before today he hadn't left the path at all besides the one time he found his way to Litleo's abode. And even then, that was just an alternate path.

"So, how secret are the techniques you're planning on teaching me?" Sean asked airily. Grovyle gave him an unimpressed look before it morphed into a thoughtful one.

"This will have to do," he said, coming to a stop. Sean looked around, this didn't seem to be a simply random spot. A small clearing Grovyle had led him to, surrounded by a copse of trees that stretched their branches far enough to blot out the shine of the sun. Only brief rays fell through the leaves, lighting what was clearly a campsite.

There wasn't much, befitting someone who was constantly on the move. Just what appeared to be a swag made of hewn reeds and leaves with a bag sat on top of it.

Grovyle gestured for him to sit, but Sean declined. He was feeling a mite too nervous to sit around easily.

"First, extend your claws," Grovyle commanded and Sean quickly obeyed.

" _Going straight into it I guess,"_  he thought, flexing his paws and letting his claws come out. With a taloned hand, Grovyle grabbed one of his paws and examined it. He checked the top, bottom, how long his claws were, before letting it go.

"Perform a Night Slash for me, if you are able," Grovyle said and Sean took a breath.

With the claws on his right paw twitching and trembling, he tried to force the sticky unpleasantness through his arm. His arm began to wobble as he tried to call upon this Power. His claws began glinting black, but none of them extended into the sabre-like blades that was Night Slash.

"Hm," Grovyle hummed as Sean gave up, breathing slightly harder for his effort. "Not great," he said, and Sean flinched. "Not terrible at least. Watch me."

Grovyle's left arm shone green before it cracked and spread to his leaves, lengthening them into glowing green blades. Grovyle lifted one of his arms vertical and let Sean see how the Power had sharpened along his arm.

With his right arm, Grovyle did the same until the time came to shape the Leaf Blade. Instead of running along his arm, the energy moved and shaped along his hand, becoming a smaller set of sickles.

"In time you may be able to do this," Grovyle said, slashing out with both arms and the green energy seemed to fly right off his limbs, cutting small branches and leaves down from where he had aimed the attack. "However ranged attacks of this kind take a considerable amount of time and dedication to properly master."

"Well that's pretty awesome," Sean said, glancing back as another branch fell down. "It doesn't sound like you're teaching me that though."

"No."

"Then what are you teaching me?"

Grovyle didn't answer immediately, instead he averted his eyes and glanced to where he had sent the Leaf Blade's.

Sean wet his lips and decided to make a stab at the topic underhand. "Why did you want me alone?" he asked and Grovyle's gaze fell back on him. He didn't outwardly react to the almost deadly look in Grovyle's eyes, on the inside he screamed a bit. "You clearly wanted Rai to leave… is there some super-secret move you have to show me completely alone? Or…?"

"Or," Grovyle answered and Sean breathed out heavily.

Leaning against a tree, Grovyle crossed his arms and stared him down. Sean stared back, wincing upon first meeting Grovyle's intense gaze, but gathering his nerve and staring him down himself.

Soon, Grovyle cracked a smile. "Do you know me?" he asked, and Sean's roiling nerves quietened completely. There was no point in being nervous about what had already happened. "You've acted somewhat… oddly ever since I first met you. I think at least. You are quite difficult to read."

Sean swallowed dryly and wet his lips with a damp tongue, feeling the scratch of his inhuman tongue drag roughly across feline lips. "I'm not sure," he said, clenching his paws and doing his best not to shrink away.

Grovyle nodded, the tension in his shoulders seemed to sag away as he sighed. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking up through the leaves blocking the sky. "All right tell me. Who are you?"

"I… what? I'm Sean. Sean the meowth."

Grovyle nodded. "Indeed. What about you especially? What are your hobbies, what do you like to do?"

"Why are you asking these things?" Sean asked, mind just going blank now. "I'm an explorer. I like… exploring things."

"Where did you come from?"

"T-Treasure Town."

"Did you?"

Sean was silent.

"Sean," Grovyle said, the name common and known to his tongue.

Sean flinched. "I have amnesia okay!" he yelled, surprising Grovyle with the energy. "I don't know why you're asking me these things! What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you know about me," Grovyle snapped back and Sean's fragile web of lies and inherent deceit cracked.

"I KNOW YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!"

Sean's voice didn't carry far, the forest consumed his words before it could spread to delicate ears. But what had been said, had been said.

" _I do not do well under pressure,"_  Sean's commented to himself, feeling suddenly very detached. Like he could just float away.

"Do you know that you are as well?" Grovyle asked softly, far gentler than Sean's emotional outburst. It still caused him to cringe.

"Ah… uh… fine, yes! I know! I know I'm from the future. I know you are from the future. I know the future we come from is a hellscape nightmare land of pain and horror and death. I know you are the one taking the Time Gears to stop the never-ending nightmare the world ends up as. But I don't remember being there!"

Grovyle took a few moments to take all that in, all while Sean cursed himself to the deepest pits of hell for releasing so much.  _"I hate lying,"_ he thought miserably.  _"I hate it so much… can I be honest with Grovyle? Someone. At least for some of it."_

"I see." Grovyle went with. "That is… more than I had expected to be honest." Sean covered his face to breath into his paws for a moment before dropping them.

"I don't remember… much of anything," he admitted. Which was, technically, the truth. At least in this context. "Just that where I come from is horrible and we are back trying to stop it somehow. I don't remember… you very much at all."

Grovyle frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I remember what we are doing. You… I don't remember, just that you're pretty awesome and that you are here to save the world. Also, pretty awesome."

"What do you remember?"

Sean rubbed his face, took a few breaths, and tried to figure out what he was going to say. He decided to go with the truth, at its most technical.

"I woke up on the beach outside Treasure Town," Sean said, staring down at the ground. "I didn't really remember much. Just… my name is Sean, and I was human."

Grovyle nodded, frowning. "Amnesia indeed. This complicates things, based on how you are acting, I can see you really can't remember much."

"What do you mean? I'm not acting the way I used to?"

"No." Grovyle shook his head. "If that shinx hadn't said your name, I may not have recognised you at all. You are considerably bolder these days."

" _Me? Bold? Good lord. Well, I mean, the future is a place of death. I can only imagine how freaked out I would have been."_

"So, has your memory been returning at all?" Grovyle asked, but Sean shrugged with a dismissive sound.

"Kinda? Parts of my memory have been going further," he admitted, frowning as he tried to remember what his mothers name was. "And when I woke up I didn't really know what I was doing."

Sean licked his lips again, he cursed himself on the inside for being such a hesitant person, bold his ass. He knew he'd said enough that Grovyle could make his own conclusions, but he had to say it. If just to prove he could. "I only really remembered the stuff I've said. I know that the future is terrible, and we came back in time to save it."

Grovyle nodded, sighing out a held breath. "And you remember how we planned to save it?" he asked, just to reaffirm what Sean had already said.

"Time Gears."

Grovyle smiled. "You remember the important parts then, which is a relief." Grovyle stepped forward, Sean instinctively stepping back at the sudden movement. The wood gecko pokémon paused, a frown touching his lips. "But you are…"

He trailed off into thoughtful silence and Sean stepped forward himself. "I want to help you Grovyle." Grovyle frowned further at that, Sean baffled as to why. He hadn't even got to the bad part yet. "But I don't think I can. I'm just not strong, not brave, not bold at all. Groudon was a… fluke I think, wasn't even Groudon and I was certain of that." He shook his head and looked back, eyes trailing over the plants they had walked through.

"You have other obligations here," Grovyle said, nodding. "I am relieved you still know of our mission, I wouldn't wish to make an enemy of you. I don't think our actions will remain shrouded for much longer. Uxie is frozen in time." Sean spun back on Grovyle at that.

"Pardon?"

Grovyle nodded, a pained expression darkening his face. "With the guild having found the Time Gear and Uxie being such a powerful telepath, I'm afraid it had to be done. I thought this might buy us some more time to act, without being seen. But this will likely not work as I had hoped. Uxie will be fine once time is restored."

"Yeah…" Sean frowned, glancing away. "Ah… this is really weird for me at the moment," he said, hoping to lighten the mood. "I feel really tense, and I don't know why."

"You were always the careful sort," Grovyle replied, nodding. "Kept us all alive in the future." He went to clap Sean on the shoulder but rethought that.

"So," Sean said, turning the topic back to what he wanted to say. "You said I have other obligations here?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I found my way onto the guilds expedition in the hopes of getting close to Shinx." He smiled a pleasant grin. "Then I find I may not have needed to. You've done an admirable job there."

"Okay…?" Sean asked, frowning. "Why exactly?"

"Right, you wouldn't… Shinx is in possession of, was in possession, or will be in possession of a required item to find our way to Temporal Tower." Grovyle stepped over to his other bag and ruffled through it quickly. "This," he said, turning back with a scrap of parchment in hand.

He thrust it towards Sean who took it carefully. On the parchment was a, surprisingly well drawn, imitation of the symbol on the Relic Fragment. "This glyph was found in Brine Cave, and we know it to be the key to the Hidden Land. Our only lead to this is Shinx, Team Skull was of… little help in that field."

"Team Skull?" Sean asked, mind spinning with everything being said. "O-okay, slow down please."

Grovyle sighed. "I have to be brief, I can't stay in the area much longer."

"Why?" Sean asked. "You froze Uxie."

"Dusknoir is in the area."

Sean paused, an ice bucket of remembrance washing over him. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Grovyle said. "You remember the threat he poses correct?"

"S-sort of."

"Do not let him find anything out about you," Grovyle ordered, rolling up the picture and thwapping him on the head with it, lightly. "We don't need any greater risk to this operation."

"Okay just…" Sean mimed some walls around him before pushing out with his paws. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find the item," Grovyle replied before handing him the scroll. "Take this with you, but keep it hidden. I'll be back in Treasure Town once I have acquired the remaining two Time Gears. I am not certain how long this will take, we have an idea of where Azelf is hidden, but Mesprit will be much more difficult to find."

Sean nodded, before frowning. "Wait. So, you were just telling Rai a lie in order to make him leave?"

"Yes unfortunately. Knowing I had something secret to discuss with you could cause unnecessary complications."

"And what if?" Sean began as Grovyle stepped back to grab his belongings. "What if Dusknoir figures out who I am?"

Grovyle stared at him for a long moment. An inscrutable expression Sean had no way to decipher. "You'll be alright," he said eventually. "At best, we will free you. Even if things go to their worst, Dusknoir won't harm you. Minimise any interaction with him and don't let him get a close look at you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Grovyle packed his swag into the bag and swung it into parallel to the other one he wore. "This went considerably better than I had feared," he said, giving Sean a confident smile. With a nod he said. "I really wasn't sure how much you remembered, I thought you simply had a vague recognition of me. This is good news, thank you. We are back at full strength, or at least closer than before."

Sean managed to smile back as Grovyle began leading him back the way they had come. "I'm not allowed to tell any of this to Rai, am I?"

Grovyle was silent for a bit, only the sound of them walking through nature. "It would be best not to," Grovyle said. "The more who know, the greater the risk Dusknoir will find us. Telling him would only place him in great danger. But on the occasion everything goes wrong, it may be a good idea to find a way to let him figure out what needs to be done."

"One last question though," Sean said, pausing Grovyle. "In the future... what did you... what did you know about me?"

Grovyle turned back, a contemplative expression flitting across his face. "Despite it all, you were very brave," he said after a pause. "Always someone to count on. Always... made what we were doing worth it."

Sean swallowed, that wasn't quite what he meant to ask, even if it did make him feel good. "And how much did you know about me?" he asked.

"...Enough," Grovyle answered.

 _"Well..."_  Sean thought.  _"That answered nothing ever."_

Grovyle came to a stop and pointed. "Keep going forward, you'll know the way back to Treasure Town soon. I will part ways here, reduce the possibility we could be connected together. Deny everything if you must, stay close to your allies, find the glyph item. Tell Rai I have given you a tip on how to launch a Night Slash. And good luck."

"You too Grovyle." Sean waved and Grovyle waved back, another pained look in his eye. Once Sean was out of sight, Grovyle smiled sadly.

"Take care of him Sean," he whispered, then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The sun had set, and night had fallen by the time Sean found his way back to Treasure Town. The moon had risen to cast its gentle light upon the world as nocturnal pokémon began to start their day. Sean noted a large number of hoothoot and was able to see small differences in feather and beak length as he went.

He was quite bored. It was either bored or panicked. And Sean was rather tired of panicked by this point in his life.

Spending the walk back thinking over his and Grovyle's conversation slowed his pace down a bit. It couldn't be helped, Sean compulsively thought over everything he did and did not do.

He couldn't decide if he had done the right thing exactly by revealing so much to Grovyle, or how much he didn't learn from their conversation.  _"Feels like I did all the talking,"_ he thought as he kicked a stone.

Then winced as his shoeless feet were stung from the hard object.

" _Whatever that was,"_  he thought as Treasure Town began to come into view.  _"I've probably sent everything sideways. How much point is there anymore at trying to keep the 'story' on track?"_

His dour thoughts were to be interrupted, however, by something blue, yellow, and relieved to see him. "Sean!" Rai called, bounding over to him and snapping Sean from his reverie. "You made it. I was just about to come looking for you."

"It was a trip." Sean smiled. "That's for sure. I spotted about thirty-seven and a half hoothoot."

"Thirty… seven? That'd oddly specific." Rai's expression grew grave. "And a half?"

"It was a noctowl I'm pretty sure," Sean said, leaving Rai to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I heard a Shadow Pokémon was in the area, but someone mentioned it was handled."

"Shadow…? Sean frowned, but Rai was looking very uncomfortable now. Deciding to shelve that for now, he asked. "How did the treasure hunting go?"

Rai's discomfort faded away like sand pictures on a beach before he shook his head. "Nothing. No one's heard of anyone talking about it. The place was getting quiet, so I'll try again tomorrow."

"It'll turn up. What about Croagunk? Did you catch him? He was going off pretty fast."

To Sean's concern, Rai flinched at that. "YES," he half-shouted as his fur puffed up before he restrained himself. "Yes, I caught up with him. Didn't talk about much though, just creepy laughter and creepier comments. You know?"

"Normal Croagunk then." Sean nodded wisely, and Rai nodded as well, tension sliding out of his shoulders. Without speaking, they began to walk the rest of the way to the guild, enjoying a spot of silent companionship as they did.

Diglett and Loudred let them in quickly and Team Ion officially returned to the guild.

"Last again!" Chatot squawked, giving them a disciplinarian look-over. "Hmm. If the cost was clean fur, I suppose we can live with it." Sean flushed as Rai sniggered and he enjoyed a bit of gentle ribbing from the rest of the apprentices before Chimecho called them all to dinner.

Afterwards, Sean and Rai relaxed into their familiar room with far comfier beds. "Much nicer than the cold, hard, unloving ground," Sean sighed as he began to wriggle his way into the straw.

"It is nice," Rai agreed, curling up into a tight ball on his own bed. "Kind of cold though."

"I don't mind the cold," Sean said as he found his comfortable spot. One leg splayed out onto the ground, torso twisted enough to let his tail breath with his face pressed into the straw, one arm tucked in, while the other one remained free.

Rai would have been concerned, if Sean wasn't a feline pokémon. For him, this was perfectly normal.

"That expedition though," Rai said, opening his eyes to stare out their window. The sounds of waves crashing against the cliff were distant, but audible enough for them both to feel comforted. "Another Time Gear."

"Yeah," Sean said, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Grovyle too," Rai's tone took on wonder again and Sean tensed for a different reason. "He was amazingly strong, and smart too. I'm not surprised he figured out how to lift the fog, pity we couldn't go back with him."

"Yeah."

"Not that going with Croagunk was bad!" Rai insisted, realising he may have been being rude. "He is a really strong pokémon."

"Really strong. Fun too."

"Fun… I guess you could say that."

"Heh," Sean chuckled and wriggled again. "You don't feel comfortable around him?"

"Not like I feel around you," Rai said plainly, and Sean began to feel self-conscious.

"Well… thanks, I feel comfortable around you as well."

"Thanks. What about Grovyle though? What did he want to teach you so bad? I didn't ask earlier, since he seemed like he wanted to see you privately."

The beginnings of guilt began to claw at Sean's conscience. "Oh just… this really cool way to do a ranged attack. Like, he did Leaf Blade, but was able to fire it like an energy attack."

"Oh, that's really cool! It takes a lot of skill to pull that off, not surprised he can do it."

"Yeah he's pretty skilled."

"He didn't want anything else?"

Sean frowned into the straw.  _"What do I say? I can't… I can't lie again, not to Rai."_  Sean didn't think he could tell the truth either, so he took a mixed option. "He actually told me he might know me."

Rai bolted up in bed. "What? Really?"

His sheer joy made Sean feel several orders of magnitude better, as well as distantly guilty all over again. He nodded but gestured for Rai to keep his voice down. "We're not… certain, because of my amnesia. But… well… he did seem kind of, vaguely, sort of familiar to me to."

" _This is going to backfire so hard on me,"_  Sean thought, but Rai's delighted expression more than made up for any possible repercussions for this.

"This is so cool, we might be able to figure out your memories soon!" Rai beamed, laying back in bed but still grinning widely. "Funny that Uxie had no idea, but Grovyle did."

"A bit, yeah." Sean smiled and eased back into his comfortable position. Only to find it wasn't working anymore, so he had to splay in a different way. "He had to leave though, he said he's got some 'urgent business' but should be back… eventually."

"Oh, well." Rai got comfortable himself but didn't wrap himself up so tightly again. It felt better to relax a bit more. "I bet when he does come back he'll be able to help you. Wow, Grovyle's getting me onto my treasure again, and he recognises you. I'm so glad we met him." Rai smiled one more time before finally deciding he should go to bed. One last thing though. "Did he tell you anything about yourself?"

"Just that I was 'the careful sort'." Sean answered, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Heh, that's pretty fitting I think."

"Goodnight Rai."

"…Goodnight Sean."

* * *

"WHAT?" Loudred roared the next morning. The morning announcements had been given and everyone was preparing to go about on their day.

Loudred's screeching brought everyone back down to the lower decks, concerned about what their guard was throwing such a fit about.

"Is it a dangerous outlaw like Salamence?" Bidoof asked.

"Oh my gosh, what if it's Team Charm?" Sunflora gasped.

"Hey-hey, I've always wanted to meet Team Raider."

"YOU CAN'T IDENTIFY A FOOTPRINT?" Loudred screamed, causing everyone, who had made the critical mistake of getting closer to the noise, flinch.

"I can't tell what I don't recognise," Diglett explained patiently, Loudred not even phasing him. "And that's that."

Sean had woken up feeling better rested than he had since he had arrived here. Going to sleep without guilt for once truly made the nights rest better, he decided.

He was feeling so good, the expected arrival of Dusknoir didn't even inflict total body lockdown horror upon him. He just edged his way further into the room as Diglett pulled himself back underground.

"Diglett is an outstanding sentry," Loudred growled, he was speaking quietly for himself. Still loud enough for everyone to hear. "For him to be stumped by a footprint is rare. If Bidoof or Sunflora were doing it, THAT I'd understand."

"Oh my gosh you DIDN'T just say that?" Sunflora yelled, storming up to Loudred. "You take that back right now."

"Oh YEAH?" Loudred yelled. "What if I don't?"

"What if?" Sunflora spun to Bidoof who wasn't making a peep. "Tell him Bidoof! Tell him what he'll get if he doesn't take those hurtful things back."

"Uh." Bidoof nearly panicked when an angry Sunflora and Loudred's burning eyes fell on him. "Uh… yup-yup, by golly?"

"HA!" Loudred laughed. "Bidoof won't."

"What's that?" Diglett's voice reached them all and Loudred paused. "You want to meet our Guildmaster? And you… oh." He quickly popped his head up to the assembled guild. "He says he's Dusknoir!"

"D-Dusknoir?" Loudred gasped as the whole guild began murmuring. "W-well don't keep him waiting!"

"Loudred you operate the door levy," Sunflora pointed out and Loudred immediately ran for it to open the gate.

The rest of the apprentices who were peering out of the doorway ran into the room as Chatot yelled for order.

"Under no circumstances will you be discourteous to our guest," he said sternly, and quickly as Dusknoir was coming down. "No asking for autographs or bothering him for exploration tips. You will not embarrass the guild. And now I'm… going to get the Guildmaster." He quickly fluttered off right as Sean's whiskers twitched.

" _Oh, that's a weird feeling."_

Rai was frown stiff, ecstatic expression of pure excitement on his face. Waving a paw in front of him didn't register at all.

And then, Dusknoir appeared. "Good morning," Dusknoir said pleasantly, and Sunflora, Bidoof, and Loudred all fainted.

" _Oh, that's a reeeaaallly weird feeling."_

He was of a similar consistency as Duskull. As Sean had expected. Dusknoir's upper body was more set than Duskull's unstable form, and brawny as all hell. His lower body tapered to a wispy, genie-like, tip that was constantly moving as if it was blowing away in the wind.

Which, as Sean looked closer, was more accurate than he had expected. Dusknoir's lower form seemed to be utterly fading into nothingness as it flowed off him, but then more shadowy texture replaced it as if a never-ending river of Dusknoir.

" _And that's a weird thought."_

Dusknoir's single, baleful, eye roamed through the guild. Unlike Duskull's eye that seemed to bounce without stop between the eye sockets, Dusknoir seemed to have control over his eye. Sean edged himself closer to Rai, not hard as Rai still wasn't moving, as Croagunk came to stand with them.

Thankfully Dusknoir's attention never stopped on him, and he was distracted as Chatot returned with Wigglytuff.

"Thank you for visiting," Wigglytuff said joyfully as he trotted up to Dusknoir. To the surprise of everyone, he didn't immediately grapple Dusknoir in a full-body hug of death. "What an honour to be visited by the Great Dusknoir!" He still did clasp both of Dusknoir's large hands and shake them vigorously though.

"No, no." Dusknoir shook his head. "Think nothing of it. The honour is all mine. There is no greater pleasure then visiting the Wigglytuff Guild. It's far more famous than I." He then winced slightly. "And no need to refer to me as the Great Dusknoir, Guildmaster, I assure you I did not give myself the title."

"No need to be modest!" Wigglytuff insisted. "We are all friends here!"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Dusknoir said. "I have been meaning to visit here for some time. Once I heard the guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake, I simply had to come around to hear the good news."

"Unfortunately, we didn't find anything," Wigglytuff said, still smiling even as his cheer dimmed slightly.

"Oh? You didn't find the lake?"

"No." Wigglytuff shook his head. "It ended up as a waste of time. Didn't learn a thing. We got to have fun as a guild though! And even make a new friendly friend!"

"…I see. That must have been quite a disappointment for your guild."

"Can't win them all," Wigglytuff replied.

"I overheard your guild was travelling with another explorer?" Dusknoir asked. "Is this true?"

Wigglytuff's expression turned from mildly disappointed to ecstatic all over again. "Yes! Friendly friend Grovyle! He was able to help Team Ion through some dungeons and even I got to explore a bit with him!"

"Grovyle you say?" Dusknoir pressed. "What is she like?"

"He," Wigglytuff corrected. "And he is an incredible friend! Very smart, very strong, very wise, very clever! Very resourceful, even if we didn't find anything in the end it was still worth it to gain a new friend. You should come on an expedition too Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff gasped and then danced in place. "Yes! Yes! The next expedition the guild mounts, we could bring you! You!"

Dusknoir had been silent through Wigglytuff's moments before giving a slow nod. "Very interesting," he said and glanced out to the rest of the guild briefly. Sean fought the urge to crouch out of view, Rai was still a perfect statue, but he knew that'd be foolish. Thankfully Croagunk got bored of standing in place and decided to make his way to the front, walking in front of Sean in the process.

"Meh-heh-heh, we at the Wigglytuff Guild would be happy to learn from you Mr. Dusknoir," he said as Dusknoir's attention fell on him.

Dusknoir slowly nodded before addressing the whole guild. "Well success of not, every expedition comes with knowledge and experience gained. I had hoped to come here to hear of your latest triumph."

"We didn't learn much," Wigglytuff said. "Sorry."

"Not at all," Dusknoir insisted. "It gave me an opportunity to visit you, and the timing wound up quite fortunate. When I arrived, there was some worry among Treasure Town I was able to solve in your absence. And so, I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit with you occasionally during my stay? Your guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be of great help on my own explorations."

"No problem!" Wigglytuff beamed. "Other exploration teams visit us all the time. You will always be welcome here!"

Dusknoir paused briefly at that before nodding. "My thanks."

With that, Wigglytuff bounced his way to where the apprentices where all standing and addressed them all. "Everyone! This is Dusknoir. He is going to be staying in Treasure Town for a while! Mind yourself around him. Dusknoir is very famous and quite knowledgeable. So, I'm sure everyone would like to get advice from him. But let's not overdo it, we don't want to be a nuisance."

"And may I reiterate," Chatot said, hopping forward. "Do not embarrass us by asking the Great Dusknoir for autographs!"

"No, no," Dusknoir chuckled, waving him down. "If it is autographs you want, I'd be happy to oblige."

" _What is an autograph from a pokémon?"_ Sean wondered.  _"And holy crap, I never realised I wanted one from Dusknoir this bad!"_

"But… information? I'm afraid you flatter me. I have very little information, even I am still learning new things. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to anyone. If there is anything you wish to ask me, please do not hesitate. I would be happy to oblige."

The apprentices all began to cheer in various ways. The quadruped pokémon stamped their feet, while other pokémon clapped.

"By golly this is such an honour to have the Great Dusknoir here among us."

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad to have the chance to meet you."

"Hey-hey, I better get some waterproof parchment for you to sign Great Dusknoir."

"Okay, everyone settle down," Chatot said. "You are dismissed to your daily work."

The guild gave a cheer and Diglett and Dugtrio buried down as Dusknoir turned to Wigglytuff. "I believe I'll go for a wander through Treasure Town. Feel free to approach me with anything. Good day."

"You too Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff replied and Dusknoir floated out of the room.

"I can't believe you spoke to Dusknoir!" Chimecho said as soon as the apprentices were free to talk again. Floating above Croagunk excitedly

"Meh-heh-heh," Croagunk laughed, giving a side look to Sean and Rai. "Well he said he was just another pokémon."

Sean gave Croagunk a small smile and Croagunk returned to tinkering on his Swap Cauldron. He had only put out the order for scizor carapace, but he had other work he could do for the time being.

Sean turned to Rai. The shinx still wasn't moving. "Uh, Rai? You okay?" He waved his paw again and, when that didn't work, gave him a slight push.

Rai began to tip over but blinked. "Hm?" He caught himself and shook his head. "Woah! Headrush."

"I'm not sure if you were breathing," Sean said, only half kidding. "Is Dusknoir that big of a deal?"

Immediately the entire room turned to stare at him.

"…Yes, I know I'm handsome, no need to stare."

"Oh my gosh. You don't know…" Sunflora said slowly. "About the Great Dusknoir?"

"Hey… hey? Have you been living under a rock for the last year?"

"YEAH? How could you NOT know of the GREAT DUSKNOIR?"

"Okay, first." Sean held up a paw. "Ow, volume. Second, amnesia."

Comprehension and a bit of shame took over the expressions of everybody. Rai had to ruin his fun though.

"I told you about Dusknoir," he said innocently, turning to cock his head at Sean. "Don't you remember?"

Sean hesitated, and everyone's eyes narrowed. "Well… I think I'm going to get a head start in Treasure Town," he said calmly as he began to move towards the incline. "Do some shopping… you know…" he licked his lips, Sunflora's leafy hand twitched, Bidoof's nose twitched, Corphish's pincer clacked.

"Get him."

Sean tried to run. He tried to evade. He really did. But he failed and was subjected to nearly half an hours' worth of Dusknoir facts from half of the guild.

Rai laughed off his pleas for mercy and instead took the time to go do the shopping, ignoring Sean's bargains to do it for him.

They eventually released a shell-shocked Sean who stumbled his way to the job bulletin board, grabbed a random piece of parchment without reading it, and continued stumbling his way outside.

He met with Rai who was loitering outside the entrance to what seemed to be a bunker. He smiled upon seeing Sean and began chattering at him.

All Sean could hear was white noise.

"Dusknoir's biggest record of rescues in a single dungeon is thirty-seven," he said numbly. "His favourite colour is either blue, yellow, orange, green, grey, black, white, purple, brown, red, blue, yellow…"

He finally came back to life after Rai had him ingest something and he blinked as the noise receded. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around a faintly familiar place."

"Welcome… welcome," a dizzy, laboured, voice greeted, and Sean looked up from his cup to see Spinda wobbling in place. "You're in Spinda's Café! The greatest, most wonderful, most amazing, spectacular, tremendous, exciting, glorious, fantastical, funtastical, remarkable place you'll ever be!"

"Spinda's opened a shop," Rai explained as he led Sean to a table to sit at. "Has an exploration project going on as well. See them." He pointed to the other side of the, surprisingly roomy, building to where a wynaut and wobbuffet stood. The wobbuffet's lips being bright red. "Project P. A recycling place that sponsors local explorers that aren't part of the guild."

"Why not the guild?" Sean asked.

"Well we get sponsored anyway I guess," Rai explained. "They didn't make it exactly clear. This seems like a pretty nice place though, Spinda had it build over only a week or so!"

"So that's what he was doing…" smaller lies were easier for Sean.

"Yep. But anyway, we've got a job to do! I picked out a mission in the Sunny Meadow today."

"Ah. I should… return this I grabbed then?" Sean looked down at the job he had taken, and his eyes widened. "Yep. Return this."

"What is? Oh." Rai leaned over to read it. "…Yeah, let's leave that for someone else."

After returning a job asking to arrest a pokémon on the other side of the continent. Sean and Rai set off for Sunny Meadow.

* * *

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work."

"HOORAY!"

"Ah you two," Chatot called them over, still blinking sleep from their eyes. "Before you start your work today, I would like you to go to Kecleon Market and ask if they plan to stock Perfect Apples."

"Perfect Apples. Are we running low on them again?" Rai asked.

"Yes. The Guildmaster recently made a trip to Spinda's Café and… well, after a taste he decided to empty the entire stock of Perfect Apples in one night. I tried to stop him, but, well… the Guildmaster can be persuasive at times."

Chatot gazed off into the distance and Sean noticed his eyes were a little bloodshot. That certainly explained the rather well done, but also rather loud, singing he had heard last night.

A glance to Rai made it clear he had realised it too and was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"But yes, the challenge of going all the way to Apple Woods and back every few days is quite difficult. And we cannot allow the Guildmaster to go, no-no-no. So, it would be of a great help if the Kecleon Brothers begin to stock them. We will pay handsomely. Anything to avoid… urk."

"If it's so much trouble, we could go get some?" Rai suggested but Chatot rounded on him in disbelief.

"You? No-no-no-no-NO! After the exceptionally near miss the last time, I cannot trust you with this task. If nothing else, I'll go get them. You just ask if Kecleon is willing to sell them. Understood?"

"Understood," Rai replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Good. Now off to work, just take jobs from the job bulletin board today."

They quickly left Chatot's side and walked to the middle floor in silence.

There was an immediate, noticeable, divide in the room on this fine morning.

"Hm?" Rai cocked his head, looking right and left. To his right was the apprentices, all pointedly not looking at the job bulletin board but the outlaw notice board. To the right were three pokémon, speaking lowly among themselves.

"Wonder who they are?" Rai asked as Sean took in what pokémon were there.

Weavile, arbok, drapion.

" _Ah."_

Rai was already wandering over there, not particularly perturbed by the energy in the room. "Good morning," he greeted brightly, and the three pokémon ceased talking. As one they turned to look at him and Sean quickly joined Rai's side.

He knew a little meowth didn't really help the cred of a shinx, but he doubted Team A.W.D would do anything untoward inside the guild.

"Hello," Weavile said suspiciously. "What do you want?"

If Rai was put out by the unfriendly tone, he didn't show it. "Just coming to look at the jobs for today." He moseyed up to the board and began reading through them as Sean stuck very close to his side.

The whispers started up again and Sean's sharp hearing caught a bit.

"Still no word on Zero Isle."

"No one in thisss placcce hassss been of any help."

"Stop whining you two. We are not a group of whining children. The guild is the last place we'll check out before moving on."

Rai selected a nice mission to find a stufful, by a concerned pokémon from a nearby village. Apparently, the mother bewear was getting excessively destructive in her worry.

"Sound good?" Rai asked, and Sean nodded, happy to get out of there. As they were walking, however.

"Hey you two?" Weavile called and Rai paused, Sean stopping as well. "Come over here for a moment."

Rai came over without hesitation, leaving Sean to wonder a bit about him, before he too came to meet Team A.W.D.

" _I wonder why Arbok get's his initial first. You'd think it'd be Weavile, she's the leader, isn't she?"_

"Tell me something?" Weavile asked, softly and with a purr. "Have either of you heard of Zero Isle?"

"Zero Isle?" Rai repeated.

"Yeah." Drapion nodded. "Rumour has it that the greatest of treasures can be found there. Some say it is an Ultimate Dungeon and so dangerous those who know of its location have all been lost to the dungeon sooner or later as the temptation has been too great, but the difficulty even greater."

"Drapion," Weavile said warningly and he cut himself off with a grunt.

"…My apologies, Lady Weavile."

"We have been looking for clues about Zero Isle," Weavile said, looking back to the pair with a deadly gleam to her eyes. Sean couldn't help but eye her wicked claws. "We thought the Wigglytuff Guild may have some idea?"

Rai shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't heard of it. But we are only the newest recruits here! Someone older might know, Guildmaster Wigglytuff or Chatot?"

"Hm," Weavile hummed but besides glancing to the path to the lower areas, didn't move.

"We'd prefer not to involve them in this," Drapion said helpfully, getting another glance from Weavile. He cringed harder. "My apologies Lady Weavile."

"Well, this is likely a waste of time anyway," Weavile said, looking back to them. She opened her mouth to dismiss them, but then her eyes fell on Sean. "What about you shy-eyes?" she asked, speaking straight to Sean. "You look like you have something to say."

"I…" Sean glanced to Rai who looked surprised before shrugging. "I don't really know. But I've heard it's an island to the south of here."

"Really?" Weavile asked, gleam lighting her eyes. "And how would you know of this, small meowth?"

"I don't know," Sean said, meeting Weavile's eyes. "But when you said Zero Isle, it just sounded… familiar."

"Hm." She eyed him for a longer moment before clicking her claws. "Arbok, Drapion, we're moving out."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused and Team A.W.D left.

Sean relaxed once they were gone. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he did remember that the horrible dungeon was on an island to the south of here.  _"Directly south too I think."_

Rai cocked his head at Sean once they were gone. "How have you heard about this place? Even I haven't."

"It just… came to me," Sean admitted. "I hope it's right, but I think it is."

"Maybe seeing Grovyle has helped some memory come back?" Rai beamed and got excited. "This is really awesome!"

"Yeah." Sean smiled. "But we do have a day to get through. Let's start this."

"Right." Rai nodded, and they left for Treasure Town.

Even with the size of Treasure Town, the Kecleon Market was still large and easily visible from the other side of the bridge.

There seemed to be a greater amassment of pokémon around the marketplace than usual. Even more strangely, everyone was in place and was clearly pointedly looking away from something.

Rai gasped as he spotted the brawny figure of Dusknoir speaking to the Kecleon Brothers and said. "It's Dusknoir! Oh wow, I wonder what he's saying?"

Sean gave him a look as Rai began to speed up. "We've got shopping to do as well! With Kecleon too! I wonder if he'll talk to me if I go up to him?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"So, we should do it?" Rai breathed excitedly.

With Grovyle's words flashing through his mind, Sean glanced around looking for an out. Beedrill. Darmanitan. Machoke. Litleo. Electivire. Marowak.

" _Marowak!"_

Sean shook his head and pointed to the powerful Ground-type. "I've actually been meaning to talk to Marowak," he said as Rai gave him a crestfallen look. "And it's not like I'm any good at the shopping. So, I could do that and you… talk to Dusknoir, that way we'll save lots of time! Productive. Energetic. Dynamic usage of time." Sean couldn't think of any more adjectives to spout. "That good stuff!"

Rai was smiling again, he hadn't really listened after hearing he that Sean thought he should talk to Dusknoir. "Alright! We'll meet… here?"

"Right here." Sean nodded and raised his paw for Rai to headbutt, but Rai was already running across the bridge. "…This is fine," he said, feeling awfully unpleasant Grovyle flashbacks.

Sean watched the shinx trot off gleefully, going straight up to Dusknoir and beginning the chatter. Sean smiled slightly, he did like to see Rai happy, but ducked away when Dusknoir looked up to where he was staring.

" _Okay… Marowak is… not here. Where did he go? To the Dojo I guess."_

Turning tail and walking quickly in the direction he remembered the large building to reside, Sean took in the image of Treasure Town on his lonesome.

He smiled.

" _This place is beautiful,"_  he thought as he looked around. He'd been here for a while now, but everything was still so fantastic.

Being able to watch a beedrill do his morning errands, carrying a postbag. Watching a teddiursa and ursaring gossip away like they did every day. Seeing a machoke carry a heavy piece of timber for a much smaller rattata while chatting pleasantly.

Seeing Flying-type pokémon soar above the town. See Water-types pop out of the stream and then wrap water around them to allow them to swim into town without issue.

A gothitelle and gardevoir combining their psychic might to carry a large, heavy, table between them, floating in place with it.

A pair of sableye melting into shadows and disappearing.

There were pokémon he didn't even recognise! And Sean just wanted to go over and ask them a thousand intrusive questions about what they were and where they came from. He didn't though.

Even a magmar having set up a temporary shop stall and was roasting fruits for curious pokémon to buy and enjoy.

"This place is wonderful," he said quietly. Sean wouldn't deny to himself that he did miss many things back home, even if those things were fuzzy at this point. But the Pokémon World was still a dream few could ever live out.

Sean was snapped out of his reverie by someone waving a blue furred paw in front of him. He blinked quickly, eyes focusing as he realised he had drifted off into daydreams in the middle of the street. "Oh sorry," he said, reflexively stepping out of the riolu's way.

"Oh no need. Just making sure you were awake." Chuckling, the riolu reached out a paw to him in the classic sign for a handshake. Sean quickly took it, realising his folly and received a surprisingly vigorous shake. "I'm Riolu."

"Good morning," Sean said with a growing smile. "I'm S… Meowth."

With a smile touching the lips of the canine pokémon, he tilted his head slightly. "I heard your name is Sean."

He said it completely innocently, as if it was no surprise whatsoever. Sean, however, recoiled with a fierce blush that darkened his lips. "IT'S A RUMOUR!" he yelled, causing some attention. Wincing at his own volume and the fact he just screamed in the face of someone he had met thirty seconds ago, Sean lowered his voice. "Sorry. Yeah, my name is Sean, but I swear it was just a misunderstanding due to… misunderstandings."

To his relief, Riolu nodded wisely, unbothered from his outburst. "Yeah I heard," he chuckled. "Apparently you told the town gossip and she took it all the wrong ways and, uh how shall I say…? Spread the word for you."

Blushing harder in two different kinds of shame, Sean sunk in on himself. "I can't believe I did that. It's so embarrassing. Only Litleo's really bothered me about it, but I can't help but wonder…"

"What they're all thinking?" Riolu asked, receiving a nod. "Don't worry. Mistakes happen, word has spread it was just an accident. Worst you'll hopefully get is teasing. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh no need to apologise!" Sean insisted. "I yelled in your face. I'm the one who should be apologising. Sorry."

"Second time you've apologised," Riolu pointed out. "Probably best to save those. Who knows what could happen next?"

He said it teasingly, but Sean grimaced. "God knows," he sighed. "I tend to… um… hello."

"Hi." Riolu frowned slightly and glanced around.

"Sorry, I tend to start spilling my life story to anyone who listens," Sean apologised. "And I only just met you."

"Third time you've said sorry," Riolu said, raising his paw and wiggling the digits. "I only got three of these nubs to count on per paw."

"Heh." Sean smiled and relaxed. "We're probably in the way, want to step off the streets?"

"It's stuff like that," Riolu started, but decided not to finish that thought. Sean's expression was enough.

They stepped south, got out of the way, and continued the impromptu chat that Riolu had started. "So, if you weren't coming over to tell me I was in the way, what do you want?" He quickly grinned and then thumped his chest with false bravado. "Heard about the glorious exploits of Team Ion?"

"Yes actually." Riolu beamed, pausing Sean in his mock-bragging. "I'm new in town, moved in just before the guild left, and have heard some cool things that everyone's been up to."

"Oh!" Sean said, not sure how to react to this positive fame. "I see. Welcome to Treasure Town, we only get one calamity a season… joking of course. Um, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really." Riolu shrugged. "I've done a bit of exploring here and there, and I just like to talk to teams that are around." After a moment of thought he added. "Do anything cool on the expedition? The locals here seemed to think it was a pretty big deal, but nothing's really happened since the guild returned."

"No." Sean said, sticking to the cover story. "Complete bust. A bit disappointing, but Rai and I had fun getting there anyway. I think he may have had a better time of it though. Mount Horn was awful," he added darkly.

"I've heard of that place," Riolu said with a wince. "Let me guess… aerodactyl?"

"YES!" Sean cried. "Horrible thing carried me off! I didn't even know what I was going to." Was all he managed before being interrupted.

"You got carried off by a flying rock monster?" Litleo said from Sean's left shoulder. Startled, Sean jumped with a yelp and spun around on the invader-of-personal-space as Riolu tensed up.

"What the hell?" Sean demanded, retracting his claws after they had unsheathed themselves in preparation. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Or I'll get The Paw?" Litleo asked and chuckled. "Could be funny."

Spinda, who had been stumbling by on his way back to his café, chuckled slightly.

"Um, hello?" Riolu asked, stepping back into the conversation. "How can we help you so… suddenly?"

Litleo looked Riolu up and down and made an agreeable noise. "Nice," he commented before ignoring Riolu completely. Turning to Sean he asked. "So, I heard through eavesdropping that you got carried off by a monster rock monster of monstrous monstrousness?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sean replied, giving Litleo a flat look. His eyes fell on the Silver Bow that Litleo was happily flaunting. "Thank you for the concern. I hit it with a Sleep Seed." Sean glanced aside as he remembered what followed. "I wish the aerodactyl was the worst part though…"

Litleo perked up, intrigued, but Sean shuddered. "No. I'm not thinking about that or the glassy, hungry, so empty eyes… ugh."

"Sounds like you had a great time on the expedition!" Litleo chirped, smiling cheerfully. "Sorry about the utter failure in the whole 'finding something' goal. I've been great, been a bit bored during the guild being gone. A Shadow Pokémon popped up in Mount Bristle but The Great Dusknoir showed up and handled THAT problem. Anyway, I think the pleasantries are out of the way and I have something I want to talk about."

"What do you want?" Sean asked, a little interested even if the news recap of the past few days was completely unexpected and mostly forgotten already.

"I've been curious about something for a while," Litleo explained, cheerful expression falling away into a more thoughtful look as he trailed a claw through the dirt. "And I'm serious here. Tell me Sean? Did you know that your partner had some fancy rock for a few years? It had a symbol on it that looked like this."

Sean blinked, not expecting that from Litleo in any sense of the word. Beside him Riolu adopted a similar expression of surprise, but he masked it immediately. Looking down found an impressively accurate picture drawn into the dirt of the Relic Fragment's glyph.

"Uh… yeah?" Sean said. "That's a surprisingly good picture, although it's a bit wobbly. How did YOU know about it?"

"I've known little Shinx for years," Litleo explained, waving a paw dismissively and brushing the sketch away. "And the symbol looked exactly like this. He never displayed it or anything, but a couple times I saw him looking at it. Talking to it sometimes too, especially after his sister left. But he never wore it in public."

"Okay…" Sean said slowly, frowning. "But why do you care? I didn't think you liked Rai?"

"Don't like him?" Litleo asked, gasping. "Perish the thought. I like him plenty, he's just fun to mess with. I'll admit that I go a… little far at times, it's just so fun and no harm is really done." He winked. "After all you're still here and you seem to be going strong with him better than ever!"

With narrowed eyes, Sean stared at Litleo. He looked too innocent to trust, but his voice was quite earnest. "Alright," Said allowed, not making any judgement. "Still, why do you care? How did you even know he lost the thing?"

"Well that's easy." Litleo rolled his eyes. "I bought it off someone who bought it from someone else, who bought it… you get the picture."

"WHAT?" Sean yelled, masking Riolu's quiet gasp. "YOU have it?"

Litleo's expression twisted slightly. It was almost pained and almost guilty, but not either of them exactly. "I… did have it."

Sean's racing heart slowed, and he sighed. "You sold it didn't you?"

Litleo shook his head.

"Huh?"

"I lost it," Litleo admitted as Sean's stomach began flipping again. "Or, rather, it got stolen." At Sean's disturbed expression, Litleo explained why he was really here to talk. "I'll be honest with you Sean. I was intending on giving it back, really, in fact if you had JUST STAYED at my house for two seconds more I would have shown it to you. But you left in a huff and I thought, eh another day."

While Sean began to sulk in the miasma of anger and guilt, Litleo continued.

"Then the expedition was announced, and I decided 'you know what? I'm going to give it back as a welcome home present'. Bury the bad feelings between us and start anew! But." Litleo frowned, lip curling into a sneer. "The day before you got back, my house got ransacked. And you know my house is nice, how dare someone invade it!" Shaking his head in impotent fury, Litleo's breath sparked a few flamed but he restrained himself.

He was in town after all.

"I got home to find the whole place opened up and so messy. It took a while to put everything back, I don't have hands after all, and then work out what was missing. The weird rock with the weirder symbol. That was the only thing taken. No money and no rare items."

"That's all?" Riolu asked softly, frowning in concern.

Litleo shrugged. "Some food was taken, but that doesn't count. I'm not even too sure if any of my snacks were taken, but I think I have less. But Shinx's rock. That's gone. And I'm thinking that whoever took it was looking just for it. I have some pretty nice stuff, and I put the rock somewhere safe. My whole place was taken apart, and that was the only thing taken? Someone must have known I had it."

Sean was resisting the urge to bury his face in his paws and scream. It'd feel so nice, so exhilarating to let the madness loose. But he didn't, he took some heavy breaths and put his paws down.

"Okay," he began, looking anywhere but Litleo's eyes. "I still don't know why you are telling me this? What?" he demanded. "You had the Relic Fragment and now you don't? Are you doing this to mess with me or something? Raise my hopes only to dash them?"

"Normally," Litleo said, nodding. "Yes. That sounds like something I'd do. But not this time. Look," he insisted. "I'm serious. That rock belonged to Shinx and someone was after it. Who's to say they aren't after Shinx too? If they knew so much to the point they knew I had the stupid thing, it wouldn't surprise me if they knew it belonged to Shinx first."

"You?" Sean said, in disbelief, hearing between the lines. " _You_  are worried about Rai?"

Offended now, Litleo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what high horsea you think you are riding, but I'm not your enemy here. I've known Shinx for years, he's probably the only…" he trailed off briefly, something flashed across his face. "Point is, I'm allowed to be worried about him. You've known him for, what, two months? Try five years and then you can look down on me."

"Oh." And now Sean felt like shit. "Sorry, I didn't think."

Smiling again, Litleo nodded. "Yeah. You didn't, but that's fine. You're cute, and you ARE his friend too. So… I forgive you."

Thrown off, Sean glanced to the side and saw Riolu. Litleo also was reminded they had a third member in this little corner. He looked Riolu up and down again and nodded. "Nice. Anyway, when's Shinx getting back from mooning over Dusknoir?"

"He's not 'mooning'," Sean said.

"Did you SEE him?" Litleo asked, raising an eye.

"Well…"

"Yeah."

Sean stepped forward, out of the corner, and looked for in the direction of the Kecleon Market hoping to see his friend. To his relief, Rai was trotting over the bridge alongside another pokémon and was beaming brightly enough to actually shine.

" _He's happy about something,"_  Sean thought as Rai spotted him and immediately began sprinting over to him.

"SEAN! SEAN! SEAN!" Rai shouted, reaching him within a few moments. "Oh my gosh GUESS WHAT?"

Rai hadn't even perceived Litleo standing only a few meters behind Sean, or Riolu for that matter. Instead he was vibrating on the spot with excitement.

"What?" Was all Sean dared to ask.

"SOMEONE'S SPOTTED MY TREASURE!" He squealed, causing everyone to wince. "I can't believe it, but they described what it looked like and it was exactly the same! Team Skull must have dropped it or sold it and it's wound up somewhere else!"

"O-okay," Sean said, ears ringing. "Where is it?" Then the words Rai was saying clicked and his heart leaped. "WHAT?"

"I KNOW!" Rai beamed.

"And where is this supposed to be?" Litleo asked, not content to remain standing aside and ignored. Rai started in surprise.

"When did you get here?" he demanded, eyes narrowing slightly. He spotted the Silver Bow Litleo wore and growled. "That was Sean's by the way."

"I've been here the whole time," Litleo drawled. "Longer than you. I was just chatting to Sean here, thought I'd share a bit of news with him. I traded fair and square for this swanky bow, I offered something else, buut… well, Sean knows."

Sean glanced to Litleo and withheld a shudder. "Yeah, he told me something important."

"That can wait," Litleo cut through and shut Sean up for the moment. "First, who's your friend and where did he say your treasure was?"

Rai frowned and took a step to the side. Farther away from Litleo and closer to Sean. He glanced behind him as the pokémon he had been walking over the bridge with reached them.

"Don't run off before I tell you where it is!" the sableye gasped, panting for breath.

"Right." Rai nodded, deciding to ignore Litleo for the time being. "Where did you see my treasure?"

Sean had a sudden sense of déjà vu once the sableye came up to them, something that only grow heavier when he began to speak.

"At the end of a dungeon about a day from here," he explained, pointing to the exit of Treasure Town. "It's called Amp Plains."

Litleo gasped and Rai stiffened. The sableye looked between the four pokémon he had reached, from Rai to Litleo to Riolu to Sean. Sean withheld a shudder, experiencing large diamond eyes boring into your own was not pleasant. The sableye had a mouth too wide and claws too long.

It looked away.

"That's where I saw it alright. Right at the end of the dungeon."

Rai gave a mute nod and the sableye took that as a good enough goodbye and stepped away before melting into a shadow of a braviary.

"So… Amp Plains?" Sean asked, Rai didn't react.

Looking between the three of them, Riolu decided it was time to say goodbye. "It was nice meeting you Sean," he said. "You too Litleo… and you too Shinx." He waved and stepped off, he had some thinking to do.

Sean glanced between Rai and Litleo. There was that insufferable look on Litleo's face, while Rai was still staring forward perfectly blankly. "So… Amp Plains huh? Sounds scary. But we can do it!" Rai was still not blinking. "Rai? Are you alright?"

That received an answer. "Oh?" he croaked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bit parched."

Litleo snorted. "Yeah he's not fine," he said directly to Sean, getting a spark of anger from Rai.

"I don't need you to talk for me," he said hotly. "Especially lies. I'm fine."

"Because staring into nothing upon hearing two words is totally fine," Litleo shot back. "Forget it." He turned to Sean. "He's not going to Amp Plains. Not in a million years."

"What?" Rai growled.

"It's totally a trap too."

"What!?"

"And you really aren't ready for it." He gave Rai a pitying look. "You know that."

"WHAT?" Rai's whole body sparked, and Sean needed to lay a careful paw on him to calm him down. The crackling electricity popped and sparked when he touched him, but it didn't hurt anymore. "I can do whatever I want," he said tersely, turning away from Litleo. "And I want my Relic Fragment back."

"It's not there," Litleo insisted, trotting up to get in Rai's line of sight again. "I wanted to tell you under better terms, but I'm going to have to do it now. I bought the rock from machoke who bought it from whoever. I'm sure it gets back to those Team Skull thugs eventually."

"YOU HAVE IT?" Rai yelled.

"NO! STOP YELLING!" Litleo yelled back, managing to cow Rai. "I was going to give it back to you after you returned from the expedition." Rai gave a disbelieving snort at that. "But the day before you got back, my home was ransacked, and it was stolen."

"Ransacked?" Rai asked, frowning as some of his anger left. "What? Why?"

"The only thing that was taken was your treasure rock thing," Litleo explained. "That's all. And I think you might be in some kind of danger. Whoever stole it, knew I had it and I had hidden it pretty well. They only took the rock. And you were the one who had it first, so whoever took it might be after you for some reason."

"What?" Rai asked, alarmed now. "Why would someone be after me?"

"How should I know?" Litleo asked. "But I do know someone is up! Right after I lose it, someone just HAPPEN'S to know where it is? And in Amp Plains? Why would it be there of all places?"

At that, Rai's uncertain look vanished. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm not sure I believe you ever had it." He ignored Litleo's insulted expression and shook his head. "No… no it makes sense that my Relic Fragment would be there. That's where I found it. Before…" he sighed again and looked to Litleo. "Look, thanks for… the concern I guess. But I have to get it back. Even if this crazy idea is true, and I don't think it is, I still have to try. It's the only thing I have left of my family."

He glanced to Sean with a pleading look. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, I will," Sean said, almost offended Rai had to ask. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Rai smiled, small and genuine, and stepped forward to butt him gently with his head. "Thanks."

"So, you're really doing this?" Litleo asked as Rai stepped back. "Going to Amp Plains to fall into an obvious trap?"

"Yep," Rai said. "I'm stronger now. Stronger than you."

Litleo scoffed and Rai smiled before beginning the walk. "I've got supplies, so let's go right away. It's going to take a while to get there."

Sean nodded and gave a small wave to Litleo.

"What are you waving for?" Litleo scoffed, stepping into place. "I've GOT to see this."

Rai stopped. Sean stopped. Litleo stopped.

Rai moved. Sean moved. Litleo moved.

"No," Rai said once it sunk in. "You are not coming."

"You," Litleo said teasingly. "Can't stop me."

"Why?" Rai gasped before shouting. "Sean run!"

He bolted off, Sean scrambling to catch up. And Litleo kept pace with them easily.

"I'm faster than you," he said dryly. Once they left Treasure Town, Rai used Quick Attack and set off in a burst of speed.

Leaving Sean with Litleo.

"He'll figure it out," Litleo said as he and Sean came to a stop. Rai went a surprising distance before realising he'd left Sean behind, coming back with an embarrassed scowl.

"You're not coming with us," he said darkly, and Sean decided he'd just stay quiet and hope the problem avoided him.

"So, Sean," Litleo began conversationally, ignoring Rai completely. "Have you heard the story of Shinx and the very Rude Tentacool?"

"NO!" Rai cried to the heavens as Litleo began to regale Sean with embarrassing stories. At no point did Litleo let them leave him behind, even when Rai attempted periodically to do so.

All that Sean could think was that things were getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long!
> 
> Things are beginning to happen now, Dusknoir was always sort of a representation that things were about to get real.
> 
> I hope this has been fun. I've been umming and erring over this chapter for a while now. We are beginning too approach some more... experimental territory. Hopefully I do it well, and if not, well... I can always edit it some more.


	14. Static Electricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! The time just ran away from me. I'm sorry the chapter took this long to come out. I had university obligations. Hope you forgive me.
> 
> Quite a few scene breaks in this chapter. I decided to try something.
> 
> Either way, hope the wait was worth it.

Sean and Rai walked farther than they ever had for a single dungeon.

Avoiding other dungeons, giving polite greetings to similar pokémon wandering the well-worn tracks. Sean was amazed at how much there was.

Rai would point out other paths that would take them to smaller villages, other dungeons he hadn't heard of, and other interesting places.

The air was pure, the path was scenic, the day wasn't particularly hot, it would have been lovely even on his sore paws.

Except they weren't alone.

"And that is the thirty eighth reason why Shine Village is better than Brooklet Crossing," Litleo said, tied in an argument with Rai. "It also is closer to the Dammed River dungeon, and we all know how cool that place is."

"YOU are a FIRE-type," Rai snapped back. "Why would you ever want to go do Dammed River? And Brooklet Crossing is closer to Simple Valley, that's a far better dungeon than 'Dammed River' so there."

"Excuse me for liking a challenge once in a while," Litleo shot back, but he was still grinning widely. "Going soft AND senile in your old age, are you?"

"I'm two months older than you," Rai grumbled. "I still don't understand why you like Shine Village so much. If it's so good, why don't live there?"

"And miss my best buddy Shinx?" Litleo gasped and shook his head. "Never." He then bumped his side into Sean, who had been strategically not involving himself in their ramblings. "Don't worry Sean, I still love you too."

He moved in, and Sean pushed him back, tapping the bow as he did. He felt a small jolt from touching the Silver Bow and recoiled, but Litleo didn't seem to notice, already moving back to Rai.

"So a thirty ninth reason why Shine Village is better than Brooklet Crossing," he began, and Rai moaned in despair.

They walked until the sun began to set, and continued walking. They walked until the grass began to thin, and continued walking. They walked until the trees stopped growing, and continued walking.

Night had fallen, and Sean's legs were screaming at him now. All three of them were not so much walking as stumbling forward at this point.

"We're… almost… there," Rai panted, stumbling as a shot of pain went through a back leg. "Just a bit further."

"Rai we've got to stop," Sean moaned, collapsing onto his hands and knees like he'd just lost a card game. "We can't go through a dungeon like this." He wanted to emphasize some words, but he was parched and tired and couldn't find the energy.

Litleo stopped too and slumped onto his side. "You really are crazy," he groaned, blinking wearily at Rai who also stopped and fell down. "I'm not sure if it was to get here in a blind hurry or you wanted to drive me off. Either way, we're here."

"We are?" Sean groaned.

"Yeah, the entrance shouldn't be much farther than this." Litleo feebly gestured with a paw, and Sean held his eyes open enough to spot a narrowing of the dark rocks in front of them.

"Oh."

Rai tried to rise to his feet, saying. "Come on, we'll go in and out and make our way back by morning."

"Rai no!" Sean said, finding some energy to stop the mad shinx. "Please just sit down, you're going to hurt yourself." He crawled forward and grabbed the shinx's tail, Rai stiffened before slumping to the ground.

"Okay maybe we can rest for a little while."

There were lightning-shattered trees around and Sean pulled himself up to collect some bits of long-dead wood. Most of it was scorched, but he couldn't care enough to look for less burnt wood.

He dumped some twigs between the three of them and Litleo breathed sparks on them until they caught fire.

Sean gathered a little more before giving up for the night and just resting against the Treasure Bag. The night was cold, but with the fire burning Sean and Rai weren't chilly themselves.

"Thanks," Rai said quietly, one of Litleo's ears perking at the word.

"Pardon?" he asked, grinning lazily. Rai gave him a reproachful look and Litleo's grin shifted into an actual smile. "No problem."

Rolling off the uncomfortable bag, Sean upended it to find some food and water. He tossed an apple to both quadrupeds and put some water between them. They dined in blessed silence, the cool fruit and clear water soothing their throats and bringing the tiniest bit of energy back to them.

"So the two of you are close right?" Litleo asked, breaking the silence the other two were deeply thankful for. When neither replied, Litleo continued as if they had given the obvious answer. "So why don't you trust each other?"

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, mildly alarmed but mostly confused.

Rolling his eyes, Litleo said. "Well not YOU, more him." He jabbed a paw at Rai. "You haven't told him about this place. Why not?"

Rai turned away, mouth tightly shut and Litleo sighed. "I get that it's hard-"

"No," Rai said sharply, turning back to Litleo. "You DON'T get it."

Litleo grew comfortable, resting his head on his paws. "Why don't you tell me why I don't get it then?"

Rai hesitated, frustration and something Sean couldn't figure out flickered across his face. He pursed his lips and swallowed, turning away. Sean glanced to Litleo, expecting yet another retort to anger Rai and wondered if he should say something beforehand. But Litleo was content to wait, he could see Rai was staring towards the dungeon.

He gave a silent gesture for Sean to look to Rai as well and he saw where Rai was looking. The need to know burned in his chest, and he debated on if he should say anything.

"I was hatched here," Rai said, voice clear in the silent night. Only the crackle of the fire gave anything else. Sean raised his eyebrows, not that Rai could see it, but he had already gathered that was the case.

Everything else, however, he was less sure about. From Rai's discomfort and Litleo's remarks across the day, he had a bad feeling about what Rai was about to say.

"I lived here when I was just a kit, ran with my mother and father, my two brothers and older sister. We were happy here; this place has commonly occurring thunderstorms which energize electric pokémon like us."

Sean swallowed, Rai wasn't facing them, just looking to the entrance of the dungeon.

"I don't remember much. I don't remember what my father smelled like, or what my mothers smile looked like. I don't remember their voices, only… only how they sounded when we were attacked."

Rai sniffled, and Sean wanted to get up and do something, but he didn't. Rai was shaking his head slightly, trembling in place. "They told us to run, all their children, while they with the other adults fought the attackers. Attackers that spoke so stupidly, so short and stilted. My sister and I… w-we were the only ones who made it. My brothers didn't run like they were told to, they went back to help. I never saw them again."

Rai turned around, tears tracked down his face. "This was our home, this is where I found my treasure. At the end of the lightning fields, in a small closed off area, with this big glyph that matched the one on the fragment itself. I thought it meant something, I showed it to my family and no one thought it was much, but they still supported me to find out what it meant. Even if it meant nothing, just finding out would be enough."

Rai shook his head. "I know it's stupid, but it's all I have left of my family. My sister left a long time ago to find her own path, I haven't seen her in years either." Rai sighed and crouched down, resting his head on his paws. "Happy now Litleo?"

Sean glanced to Litleo, who did not look happy. He didn't look shocked either, like he was. "If that's what the weird rock means to you, then it's worth coming here," he said and looked to Sean.

"I…" Sean said, voice cutting off. He looked to Rai, almost disbelieving. Rai gave him a sad smile and Sean swallowed, got up, and curled up next to him. "We will find the Relic Fragment," he said. What else could he say? Sorry was truly not enough. Could never be enough. He looked to Litleo, who had a sad glow in his eyes. He had a feeling it wasn't Litleo who couldn't really get it.

"Thanks for telling me," Sean said, and a thousand words came to his lips as he nearly told him everything. But he looked again, and Rai's eyes were closed, Litleo was there, and Sean didn't speak. Instead he went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning all three of them slept in until the brightness of the sky was too much. With not a bang but a groan, the three pulled themselves up.

Everyone was still sore. Sean cracked his neck and both Rai and Litleo cracked their backs with big stretches.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the mouth of the dungeon, each one doing nothing more than staring in. Sean and Litleo standing back, looking to Rai as he extended and retracted his claws in nervous silence.

"Last chance to turn back," Rai said, not sure himself just who he was saying it too. "Th-this is it."

"I'm staying with you," Sean said, stepping forward and resting a paw on Rai's shoulder. He could feel the tenseness in Rai's muscles, it was like touching stone.

Litleo snorted. "As if I'd have come this far just to turn around now." He stepped forward as well and grinned next to Rai. "Come on then Shinx. Show me what you're made of."

Rai set his jaw and breathed out hard through his nose, closing his eyes as he did so. He nodded slightly and rolled his head, unclenched his muscles. "Let's go."

They left the dead grass and broken trees behind and entered the dungeon. They didn't enter with a bang or a storm, simply walked in stiff silence as the floor changed, the sky began to blur out, and the cliffs became walls.

Team Ion plus Litleo had entered Amp Plains.

"You're really brave you know," Sean said as the entrance faded and they were truly in the depths of the dungeon now. Rai gave him a pained look but managed a smile through it.

"Save the heart-warming crap til later," Litleo said, peering around as his ears flicked back. "I've been in this dungeon only once and I can tell you right now that this won't be easy."

The sounds of the dungeon began to reach them, skittering of distant feet, the rumble of falling stones. Sean jumped when a piercing shriek reached them, rising into a crescendo of terrified agony before petering out into nothingness.

"Ah… the sound of forgiveness," Litleo said wisely before pointing forward. "Well chop-chop, or else we'll be getting the chop-chop."

Rai stepped forward boldly and began leading them from the room they were in, aiming in a direction that didn't lead towards the lasting echo of forgiveness.

Something growled from inside the wall and all three of them hurried forwards. Neither of them wanted to be here. The kaleidoscope of a sky was melding reds and greys as the sound of thunder began to boom from above them.

"Lighting can't strike in a dungeon?" Sean asked shakily as they entered the room. A doduo screeched as they entered, one head hanging limply as the other swung around wildly. It began charging them and Rai blasted it with Thunderbolt.

"Yes it can," Litleo said as they edged by the smoking form of the twitching bird.

Sean picked a few berries from where the doduo had been hording, slowing them down enough for another feral pokémon to reach them. Having followed the sound of electricity and screams, a shinx charged them from another exit.

Immediately Sean and Rai froze up, leaving Litleo to pounce forward and take its hungry gaze on them. Rai turned away with a distasteful grimace, but Sean wasn't able to.

Even without looking at Rai and this shinx side-to-side he could spot glaring differences. Waking up next to Rai and seeing him every single day certainly helped.

This creature was scruffy, patches of fur torn out, chunks of both ears taken out, only three prongs on its star-shaped tail. The yellow eyes of the feral shinx were faded and unfocused, hazily flicking from Litleo to the pile where Sean had left some berries.

It yowled and lit up with electricity, aiming to tackle Litleo with Spark. Litleo hit it with Fire Blast.

Rai flinched as the shinx suddenly fell quiet and Sean cringed, seeing the explosion fling it bodily into the wall, colliding with a dull smack and slumping to the ground.

"Okay," Litleo said brightly, turning back to his companions. "Solved that one for you!"

He pranced ahead, pleased with himself, looking back when Sean didn't move. "Stay here too long and more will come? You really don't want me to blast MORE shinx. Or do you?"

Sean tore his eyes from the smoking heap that was near the other twitching pile and quickly caught up without a word. The three entered a corridor in silence, Litleo leading now, Rai trotting up behind him, and Sean following at an uncomfortable pace.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Chatot's day had been going quite well. Quite well indeed.

The guilds expedition had been a rousing success, even if they couldn't tell anyone that. Rather than treasure though, something far more valuable had been found. And with the increasing troubles with time that the continent was facing, things as valuable as Time Gears needed to be protected.

Not only that, a new business had opened. He hadn't thought much of Spinda, but the dizzy pokémon could mix a drink like no one else could. It was something that could never be revealed to the apprentices just how intoxicated the Guildmaster had become once he learned of cider.

Something to be concealed with even more fervency was his own slip of composure. It was the Guildmaster, as wise and intelligent he is, that such an embarrassing incident occurred.

One does not turn down the Guildmaster's offering after all. What sort of example would he be setting then?

Even then, the next morning had made such a lapse of control hardly worth it. He could barely croak out the Guildmaster's wake-up song. Wigglytuff himself had still bounced up and been full of beans, as if he hadn't nearly stumbled into the sea on their way back.

Yet despite the less-than-ideal morning, the day had shaped up to be an excellent one. The Great Dusknoir had arrived and offered his wisdom and assistance in anything the guild wished. They wouldn't abuse such generosity, that would be most unbecoming of the first-rate guild of the Grass Continent.

It was still comforting to have such a wise pokémon by their side.

Yes, the day had been good.

Until it wasn't.

Team Ion disappeared. Without informing the guild of any jobs chosen that would take them so far from Treasure Town. Instead all the locals had to say was Sean spending some time with the ruffian Litleo and a new, friendly, face known as Riolu before Rai came to him in a panic and they ran off, with Litleo following them.

It was worrying, and Chatot did not enjoy more stress on top of his already-stressful life.

They did not show up for dinner, despite how loudly Loudred had yelled to the sky for them to return and ultimately the guild had to have a subdued and unpleasant dinner before setting off to fitful rest.

It was not like either of them to be so rash, Chatot was certain. Rai had lived in Treasure Town for over five years and was a well-known face. Always careful, always measured, he was never known to do things without thinking.

And Sean. Chatot hadn't known the odd human-turned-meowth for very long, but he could see Sean was a bit of the same. Careful, not the kind to take risks. And clearly liked to think everything through, including what he told to others.

For them to run off so suddenly, without even alerting the guild as to why or where, was most distressing.

And looking for them would be pointless. Dungeons were all over the land and they could have gone to any one of them. All they could do for the time being was to wait and hope.

Such feeble ideals made Chatot uncomfortable. He liked dealing in facts and figures, not hopes and legends. Facts were straightforward, feelings were not.

Chatot's day was not going well. But there was one potential silver lining. Chatot disliked hoping, but he could not always help himself. The Great Dusknoir was seen going in the same direction shortly after Team Ion had run off and hadn't returned either.

If the Great Dusknoir was going after them the situation didn't bode well, but if he reached them then they would be fine. That, Chatot could be certain of.

For the time being, all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Okay." Sean grunted, claws shining white and yellow as electricity danced against him. "This. Is. No longer… FUN!" He pushed against the near-weightless energy like he was going for a hug, separating the stream of electricity. Before the flaaffy could charge up another, Sean pelted it with a Sleep Seed and it crumpled.

"I don't think that should have worked," Sean commented, marvelling at his apparently magical paws. "But I am a pokémon now, so perhaps it is time I give up on the lofty ideals of logic."

"Stop mumbling a monologue and HELP!" Litleo yelled from the corner he was pinned into.

Sean pulled a pile of seeds from the bag and tossed them wildly at the three mareep and the plusle and minun that were all shocking Litleo with their electrical attacks. Something exploded, unfortunately it was the ground, but the shockwave knocked the X-Eye Seeds into powder that quickly impaired the five pokémon.

Also Litleo.

Wincing, Sean couldn't help but watch as electricity went everywhere, along with sparks of flame. Sean dug a Heal Seed out and tried to aim for Litleo, but he knew his throw was dangerously inaccurate.

"Now Goldeen, Fire Thrower!" Litleo yelled and burped a Fire Blast at the wall as Sean creeped around to him. Once he was close enough, and Litleo spotted him and called him Duskull, Sean ran forward and rammed the Heal Seed down the Fire-type's throat.

Immediately the bad effect wore off and he shook his head to clear it, fluffing up in the process. "Thank you Goldeen," he snarked and pounced forward, clearing Sean, and landing wreathed in fire among the pokémon. Something, possibly Litleo, exploded and pokémon were all sent flying.

"Oh thank the legends," Rai said, entering the room and spotting Sean. "You're okay!"

"Yes, yes," Litleo said, butting Sean out of the way to receive the joy-tackle. "Your love and adoration are acce-ow!"

Rai jumped off of Litleo without a word and tackle-hugged Sean as planned.

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Rai whispered loudly, causing the grooming Fire-type to scoff.

"He got ME with one of the weird seeds, you should be asking ME if I'M alright." He finished grooming and sent Sean a beaming smile. "You will be forgiven in due time, however. Such things come sooner if someone can get that powder off my tail…?"

"Good job." Rai nodded to Sean and began leading them out of the room, one of the mareep began to get up and Rai sent it back down with an immediate Thunderbolt. Litleo pouted at being ignored and immediately ran to Rai's other side and bumped against him.

"Pay attention to meee," he whined, getting a sigh and soft paw to the face.

"Are you alright?" Rai asked, unleashing the floodgates.

"NO! You cannot imagine how terrible it was, we lost you, and then Sean wouldn't stop crying, then I got attacked by ALL the Water-types, and then the ground swallowed me up, and then…"

* * *

"Uh… Rai?" Sean asked further in. "Are you alright?" In cased like this, he was a little more concerned for everything else, but he felt it was prudent to address the source.

"Hmm?" Rai blinked, turning to Sean. Away from the girafarig he had rendered unconscious with a single Thunderbolt. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine."

"I think he's fine," Litleo said, nodding. When Rai turned to glare at whatever else entered the room, Litleo leaned in and stage-whispered. "He's not fine."

"I heard that." Rai's eyes narrowed, an electrike had entered the room and his jaw clenched at the sight of it.

"Good." Litleo spotted the approaching electric sponge and moved forward. "I've got this." He began to form an Ember to show it what for, when Rai ran forward in a burst of speed. "Or… you've got this."

Rai was not shining with the tell-tale glint of a Quick Attack, he was just running startlingly quickly. Sean and Litleo watched as Rai's mouth suddenly melted into darkness and he pounced through the electrical blast given off by the snarling electrike, tackling it onto its back and suddenly clamping his jaws down.

The Bite attack, thankfully, didn't draw blood but inflicted more than enough pressure damage to knock the electrike out.

Rai growled and slowly lifted himself off it, shaking his fur and prowling away.

Litleo sighed and followed after him as Sean stared at the electrike in shock. He moved slowly, not wanting to lose them, but couldn't quite take his eyes off the electrike.

Once they entered a corridor he snapped back to focus and hurried up, pushing past Litleo to get right next to Rai. They walked together in silence for nearly three entire seconds before Sean ruined it. "Mind telling me what that was?"

"A Bite attack," Rai grumbled.

"I gathered that," Sean said, moving to continue but Rai interrupted.

"Why ask then? If you knew so much."

Sean raised his head back slightly, not expecting that kind of response from the mild-mannered Rai. Rai detected his own snap and came to a stop. "Sorry." His ears flattened. "I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." Sean waved him off as Litleo also stopped. "But seriously, what? How long have you been able to use Bite?"

"A few years."

Sean was aghast. "Years?" he spluttered and then shook his head. "Okay, fine. Doesn't matter. Why are you only using it now then?"

Rai was silent for a moment, Sean glanced to Litleo who seemed ready to say something.

"Remember what Grovyle said?" Rai asked, taking their attention back. "About what is needed to use a Dark-type attack for a non-dark-type pokémon?"

"Negative emotion," Sean muttered.

"Yeah. I don't like to be negative, but this place just… it just… it's bad for me."

Sean hesitated, glanced to Litleo who now seemed content to be quiet for once, then back to Rai. "We can go," he said. "If this is too much, we can find our way back I'm sure."

Rai was silent for a moment, Sean honestly wondered if he'd take the out he was given. That was dashed by him shaking his head. "No. We've come THIS far. It's just cowardly to turn around now. Right Litleo?"

Litleo, surprised he was being addressed in the middle of the emotional moment, blinked. "Yeah probably," he said easily, getting a glare from Sean and a sardonic smile from Rai.

"See? He knows."

Rai turned forward and continued walking, Sean giving Litleo a filthy look. "You could be a little easier on him," he snapped quietly as they continued.

"And how is avoiding his problems going to help him?" Litleo shot back. "He needs to do this."

"You know as well as I do that his Relic Fragment isn't going to be here."

"And you should know as well as I do that it doesn't matter how stupid this is. He needs to do this, face his darkest memories and come out stronger for it."

"Rai is plenty strong! Not every problem has to be challenged and destroyed, some things are not worth doing when the emotional cost is so bad."

"And letting it boil under his skin is any better? This is stuff that I've watched haunt him for five years. You don't understand."

"At least I've actually helped him. What have you done to help him in those five years? You've been an asshole and a bully to him."

"I," Litleo snarled softly, bringing his head in very close as the two of them came to a stop. "Have been someone for him to take his frustration out on, someone to push him when he's being a coward or sulking in misery. I've kept him going, even if I've had to be an asshole to do it."

"And you really think that's the best way?" Sean said equally as softly. "To torment and belittle him for years? He didn't have any self-esteem when I first met him. How long has he wanted to join the guild? And how long have you been making him feel like he never could?"

Litleo opened his mouth to retort, but Rai finally noticed them not following. "What are the two of you chattering about?" he called, getting a simultaneous cheerful response.

"Food."

"Good idea, I'm really hungry." He licked his chops, tasting electrike fur and pulling a face.

Sean smiled and pulled open the Treasure Bag to feed the three of them before they continued onwards.

* * *

Amp Plains was a dungeon of pain and horror and all three sane pokémon were getting tired of the constant bombardment.

Rai was mostly alright, being fuelled with rage and absorbing so much electricity that his own attacks were scarcely draining him. His attacks were largely ineffective, however.

Sean was having the least good time, at least on the physical front. Being the one with the bag, and therefor food, most pokémon targeted him first and he was growing rather singed. Several tufts of fur were also sticking up and were adamantly refusing to be smoothed down.

Litleo was simply in a bad mood. Sean and his hushed argument had left him with a sour taste in his mouth and doubts in his head. He was confident he was in the right, but the niggling feeling of doubt wouldn't leave him and was grinding his nerves to a fraying edge.

Didn't help that Amp Plains was equally as terrible as he had remembered it to be. He wasn't sure how Rai was holding up, he was relieved the sane shinx hadn't fallen into a despair-induced catatonia or something similarly disruptive to the quest, but the line of pokémon just salivating for some Fire Blast in their faces wouldn't stop.

Sean had used up a great deal of their supply of seeds and was trying to keep stock a little better. Unfortunately this meant his assistance in battle was limited. He had Night Slash down fairly well, but to use it he'd have to get up close and personal and that was a bad day waiting to happen.

He had his eyes out for any giant flyers seeking to carry him away and a Sleep Seed ready just in case.

"Okay, okay, ow, okay. ENOUGH!" Litleo yelled, the volume of his yell causing an actual shockwave and knocking some of the horde back. He took this moment to take in a breath, ready to unleash the burn on these who dared clamber over him.

Then a phanpy kicked him in the chest, an elekid punched him in the back of the head, and an electrike bit his back-left foot.

"BITCH!" Litleo roared, huge verbal shockwave blasting everyone back from him. He aimed his furious eyes forward and yelled again. "BIIITCH!" And used Echoed Voice.

The clambering horde were all sent flying and Litleo strongly considering torching them, but Rai's voice of sanity and reason caught his attention. "Come on, run!"

Snarling at the horde, and using another Echoed Voice to be certain, Litleo turned and ran after the bruised pair.

Panting, the three of them left the madness behind and just hoped it wouldn't pursue.

It did.

* * *

Treasure Town was somewhat quieter than normal, catching the curiosity of the towns newest resident.

Sean the riolu walked the streets and noticed the Wigglytuff Guild's apprentices all mulling about, going about their day a little slower and less aware than they were known for.

He had an inkling as to why, but it would not do for him to seem suspicious.

At the same time however… he felt for the squinted, tired, eyes of Bidoof, or the way Sunflora just wasn't smiling this morning.

" _What harm could it be to show some friendliness?"_  he thought as he approached the pair.

"Good morning Wigglytuff Apprentices!" Sean said brightly. Sure, he had noticed their state, but calling attention to it would just be rude.

"O-oh, good morning Riolu," Bidoof said, before giving a yawn. "By golly, my apologies. I'm still tuckered out from yesterday."

"Oh please," Sunflora sniffed, not willing to put on any face of composure. "You just didn't sleep last night. I know because I didn't hear you talking in your sleep."

"How could you tell over Loudred's snoring?" Bidoof said, sharper than he was known for. Sunflora and Sean both blinked, as did everyone in the area who heard that. Bidoof realised how he had just acted and bowed his head. "U'm so sorry Miss Sunflora. You're right, I didn't sleep. I couldn't without knowing what was going on with poor Shinx and Meowth, yup-yup."

Sunflora softened and wrapped Bidoof in a leafy hug. "It's okay Bidoof. They'll be back. Just wish I knew where they were."

They had gone on, forgetting there was a third member of the pity party. Sean saw the misery and felt his heart go out to them.  _"Ah, whatever,"_  he thought and just decided to tell them. "I was talking to a shinx and meowth of Team Ion yesterday. You're guildmates right?"

Immediately their attention was on him.

"Do you know where they went?" Sunflora demanded, rather shrilly.

Sean winced and help a paw up. "I think, yes."

"Spit it out by golly!"

"Amp Plains. I heard they were going to Amp Plains."

Sean smiled, thinking their worry would cease and things would stop hurting his rather keen new ears. Instead Sunflora gave him a withering look.

"That isn't funny," she said lowly and turned away. "Let's go Bidoof, we've got supplies to get."

"Yup-yup."

Sean was left blinking as he looked left and right. "What did I…?" he began out loud before sighing.  _"Still so much I don't know about being a pokémon it seems."_  He frowned and looked the way to the crossroads, the path that Team Ion had taken.  _"I hope they're alright. Hope that shinx finds the Relic Fragment. Oof, I'd hate to take it again though…"_

Frowning he left Treasure Town. He had a feeling the rest of the guild would be hearing what he said, and probably the whole town if Sunflora's reputation was true. And if they had reacted like that, he decided it'd be best to stay out of town until they returned to confirm what he had claimed.

With a few already giving him shifty looks, including a shiftry, he hastened his pace.

* * *

"AHH!"

Sean was been carried off by a massive flying pokémon. Part of him was mostly annoyed this was happening again, the rest of him was busy screaming as the only thing worse than an ancient pterodactyl pokémon trying to eat him was a gigantic ancient bug monster.

The yanmega was fast, weaving around Litleo's Ember attacks as well as avoiding the pinpoint accuracy of Rai's Thunderbolt.

Sean had dropped his Sleep Seed the moment the six limbs had closed around him, the immediate mental shiver having caused him to lose it.

He frenzied writhing wasn't helping either. Each leg had a sharp claw on it and Sean had cut himself several times trying to free himself, even smacking on of the legs pressing in hardest and getting his paw sticky with his own blood.

It didn't bother him as much as the gigantic monster bug trying to run away into the dungeon with him. In fact he rather preferred bleeding to giant bug monsters in most situations.

"Let. Me. GO!" Sean smacked its leg again and again until something gave. A masse burst of something ripped through the leg without harming him, causing the yanmega to screech and spasm in mid-air. It released him on reflex and Sean tumbled to the ground, rolling several times.

Rai and Litleo took their chance and struck the bucking yanmega with a Thunderbolt-Fire-Blast combo, sending the blazing bug crashing down into a twitching pile.

"Are you okay?" Rai was by Sean's side in an instant, Litleo warding off any enemy foolish enough to remain.

"Get me all the bug repellent in the world," Sean said, completely seriously, before breaking out into shivers. "Eugh, brr, grah. I hate bugs, their legs are so gross, and ONE WAS CARRYING ME OFF!"

"Get over it," Litleo called, trotting over. Sean spasmed a few more times as he tried to rid himself of the memory, but such a thing was seared into his memory just like Litleo's Fire Blast and aerodactyl's.

Sean gave him a filthy look but sighed and shrugged it off as best he could. He had a few scratches that'd probably leave scars under the fur, but nothing was bleeding badly. Just a few annoying nicks that'd continue to sting.

Sean was already thinking of the Oran Bandages to hold off infection he'd need to wear on the way back to the guild.

Rai put Sean in between him and Litleo and they continued off, further into the dungeon.

* * *

"Is it just me?" Rai asked, panting. "Or is this like Boulder Quarry just with the numbers of Mount Horn?"

"I don't know either of those places," Litleo replied, running side-by-side to Rai.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Why did you just put it out there then?"

"Why did you feel the need to answer then?"

"YES," Sean cut across the building argument. "This is just like both. Including the monster bugs. We even had someone with us in both cases."

"Corphish and Grovyle were much preferred to this," Rai muttered, getting a scowl from Litleo that was quickly covered up with a cool expression.

"An experienced explorer or two WOULD be great," Litleo said as loudly and obnoxiously as he could. Rai growled, and they entered a new room.

Sean could hear the old music. The sounds of terror and despair as endless waves of enemies crashed upon them.

He wasn't sure if it was an exact concept in this place, but he could see clear as the horrifying sky that this was a monster house.

All three skidded to a stop, but they had already entered and been spotted by the hordes of feral pokémon. They weren't attacked immediately, however. The several dozen pokémon just stared, no one moved a muscle.

A drop of Sean's blood hit the floor.

The horde descended upon them.

Sean received the delightful image of a horde of zombies clambering for his flesh and froze up as Rai said a few rather un-Rai things and lit up with electricity.

Over the sounds of lightning strikes, Sean made out a few sounds. "Y…u… …c… …ng… m… … nst… …s."

Rai overexerted himself greatly, but the display of electrical might warded the horde off and stunned them long enough for Sean and Litleo to run through the room with Rai and escape into a corridor.

"Please don't blow yourself up," Sean begged as they let Rai down to let him run along with them.

"And if you do, don't take us with you," Litleo added.

"Eat this." Sean offered one of the dwindling Oran Berry's they had remaining, and Rai inhaled it. Sean hesitated, but then gave him another one. Litleo didn't say anything.

"I'm good," Rai reassured, still gasping for breath. "Promise. Just… a small rest?"

They found an alcove and pressed into it to wait.

"This dungeon," Sean said. It was all he had to say.

* * *

Their rest didn't provide much opportunity to recover, as something found them soon enough.

Stronger than the others, and not weak to their types like the yanmega, a luxio charged their alcove. Rai was able to charge some electricity, but Litleo stepped in the way.

"Go for it," he said, sending a warning Ember to the luxio.

"What?" Sean asked, not quite realising what Litleo was asking.

"I know you're slow, but not this time. Take Shinx and run for it. I'll cover you."

The two members of Team Ion stared at Litleo for a moment, but he was done with the talk and began sending Fire Blast's at the luxio, he responded with a Thunderbolt.

"Come on," Sean said, pulling Rai along and making a break for it.

"I'm ready," Litleo called, grinning as fire poured from his jaw. "How 'bout you?"

He leaped forward with an improvised Fire Fang, giving an exploding bite on the luxio's shoulder. He was sent flying up, but the luxio was thrown into a wall. Litleo landed on his stomach and felt the wind be knocked from his lung. He grunted and got back to his feet, pulling at his Power reserves. He chuckled as he could barely form another Ember. He hadn't had any of the Oran Berry's and was really feeling it now.

The luxio recovered and was coming for him again. In a less terrible condition as that first shinx he knocked out, this one had a gleam of intelligence to its madness and Litleo realised it knew he was exhausted and was going to wear him down.

He spluttered an Ember, trying to appear heartier than he was. But the sparks died quickly, and he coughed up smoke. The luxio's jaws crackled with electricity as it went for his neck.

Litleo dodged back but stumbled as everything seemed to hit him at once and his legs quivered. The luxio immediately came back for another shot and received a paw in its mouth instead of a neck.

Litleo grunted in pain as his paw was bitten, electricity coursing through his body and causing him to spasm. He would not go down easy and pushed his paw forward, jamming it down the luxio's throat and causing it to gag.

"I taste good, don't I?" Litleo taunted, gingerly putting his paw down. "Only the best I am."

The luxio snarled and eyed him furiously, missing the meowth that had come running back. A Night Slash took several whiskers off as Sean slashed it across the face, knocking it back with a yowl of fury.

Litleo stumbled in shock at Sean's reappearance, but before he could say anything an Oran Berry was jammed down his throat. Sean blocked a Thunderbolt aimed for the recovering Litleo and crumpled but bought just enough time for Litleo to find the energy to call a point-blank Fire Blast.

The luxio went down and, this time, didn't get back up.

"My world is pain," Sean groaned as he forced himself up on quivering limbs.

"Took you long enough," Litleo scoffed, looking to where Rai should still be. He spotted the shinx quickly, running back their way himself and wearing a most adorable expression of concern. For Sean, no doubt.

"You're welcome," Sean muttered bitterly, but brightened when Rai reached them.

"I thought I told you to run," Litleo said, looking most disapprovingly. "I can assure you, I had it handled."

"Handled down its throat," Sean said, and Litleo gave him an appraising look.

"Heh, you're not too bad," he said, closest thing to a pure, non-egotistical, compliment thus far. Then he gave a hair flip. "But of course you had to have SOME strength if you managed to triumph over me, no matter how much you cheated."

"Whatever," Sean said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just keep going, this can't be much farther. We've been in here for hours."

Litleo led the line this time, tail pointing upwards in pride at his victory. Sean and Rai simply shared a vaguely annoyed, and amused, glance before following.

* * *

Amp Plains was a bothersome dungeon, Dusknoir decided.

It was a useful place for sure. Thunderstorms were constant, empowering electric types and presenting quite a challenge to hearty adventurers.

The dungeon was one he had found to be something to keep note of. Being a dungeon that spread a lot faster than similar dungeons. No record he could find in the time yet to be had revealed why, but he had been to the place before. The dungeon had claimed a tenth of the entire continent, it was hard to miss if one went to the former Grass Continent.

Nowadays it was much smaller, but still spreading. It was a curiosity, one Dusknoir would enjoy solving. But business before pleasure was a work ethic he believed wholly in. He would not shirk work. Running away to play, would cause him to pay.

Such things just weren't worth it in the end. Trivial matters. Weakness of the spirit and mind were not things he was known for, and he resolved never to be.

Regardless of Dusknoir's internal reflection, Amp Plains was still annoying. The rampaging feral pokémon seemed particularly incensed this day. And while they were no true threat to him, it was impeding his progress to a bothersome degree.

With a punch he shattered the carapace of a yanmega and left it to fade away. Through his shadow he dragged a mareep down through the ground and into a wall. For one particularly bothersome luxray, he struck it hard enough to draw blood and then used the red drops to generate multiple Shadow Ball's on top of the one he generated normally and laid the creature low with them.

Bothersome creatures they were, but Dusknoir would continue on. They would not slow his goal, and he had to reach Team Ion before it was too late. Letting them die to Manectric would be most bothersome.

Most bothersome indeed.

* * *

They were in the endgame now. Sean could just feel it. He was normally so great nowadays about taking things as they came, preparing carefully for what he knew to happen, keeping things ready for the moment.

At the current moment, however? He was zipping back and forth as he fought a pikachu, plusle, and minun in a contest of speed and agility.

They outdid him in agility, that Sean knew he didn't stand a chance in. Nor speed for that matter. Not combat ability, really. But what he DID have, was a Quick Seed.

Sean jumped as the two pika-clones tried to scissor-tackle him, slamming a paw down on both of their heads with shining claws.

The two cheerleading pokémon fell to the ground and Sean, now gripping their heads, landed and swung, pulling them both up before clapping his paws together.

The kind-hearted, compassionate, part of him cried a little as dual cracks rang out as he slammed their heads together. Thankfully pokémon were unrealistically sturdy at times and then simply dropped in a daze.

Sean's temporary pause allowed the pikachu to zap him, but he leaped forward as soon as his tail began to jolt and avoided the rest of the electricity. He wasn't sure if that was how that was supposed to work, but at this point he really didn't care.

Sean's claws came out again as he eyed the pikachu. A smirk curled his lip as the pikachu intoned as threateningly as a cute mascot could.

"Time to make Team Rocket proud," he muttered and zipped forward. The Quick Seed wouldn't forever, and he needed to make this count. The pikachu was unprepared for his sudden aggression and shocked him, but Sean powered through the volts and slashed the pikachu with a sabre of darkness.

"Who's your daddy?" he yelled as he grabbed the squeaking pikachu and threw it up into the air. His grin finishing as a smirk he formed a second Night Slash and jumped. "Meowth. That's right."

Sean landed and the Night Slash's faded. Pikachu landed and gave a pitiful. "Pika…" before fainting.

Sean smiled. Then snerked. Then full on giggled to himself as he turned around to see how the others were faring. "Oh I can't believe I got to do that," he laughed, feeling truly accomplished in life at that moment.

* * *

As Sean tussled with the small and quick pokémon, Rai stared down a snorting tauros and snorted right back at it. It bucked the ground, he copied it. It roared, he roared back. Soon enough the inexplicably angry bovine beast had enough and decided it was time to show Rai the horns.

The inexplicably furious furry friend was also equally as done with the show and blasted the tauros with a Thunderbolt. It staggered, but then kept going, throwing sheer weight and power to force its way through Rai's Power.

Electricity danced over its horns, even met in the middle a few times and jolted the tauros' eyes, but it still didn't slow.

Rai grit his teeth, sucked in a breath, and bellowed, matching the tauros for lung capacity and slowly but surly began to hurt it. It's head, moving to the side, caused it to naturally follow the direction it was facing, and Rai was missed by a meter. The tauros snorted and turned back to Rai, the electricity was gone now. But Rai wasn't there.

Instead Rai had latched on with Bite and the tauros hadn't noticed due to the earlier electricity coursing across its body.

It was reminded of the joys of electrical unconsciousness when Rai brought the lightning down point blank.

Panting, he pulled himself off the smoking, twitching, still-snorting heap of tauros and looked around for more enemies, or medical aid. He wasn't sure.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Sean had refused to even go near the tauros, citing bad experiences of blood and terror with the creatures. He mentioned castration, which caused the two quadrupeds to nope right away.

Rai decided to be merciful and tackle the tauros by the horns, and Sean decided the cute trio of little rodent pokémon would be a wise choice.

That left Litleo with the two-headed one. Girafarig. He was confident. He could take a weird, but not too weird, palindrome monster.

It glared at him, with both heads, before screeching out some multi-coloured laser. Litleo could admit he was temporarily blinded by the flashing lights and disturbing images it provided, but the girafarig then made a foolish mistake.

It didn't run.

Away, at least. It didn't run away. It ran towards him, which Litleo and the girafarig would both agree in retrospect was a poor choice.

He blinded it in payback with an Ember to the eye, both sets, and then pounded the larger pokémon with Fire Blast. The first one only shook it. The second one knocked it back. But the third one sent it flying.

At a most opportune moment as well, as it landed on a phanpy who had wandered in.

Litleo breathed a sigh of relief as the room quietened down. Rai brought his bull down, and Sean played ball with the rodents. They were the balls.

Team Ion, plus Litleo, met up in the middle and all shared a nod before moving on.

"This place can't go much longer," Sean said. He had moved past the point of silent complaining and shaking limbs. Now it sort of felt like he was floating, he wasn't sure if that was a side-effect of the performance enhancing drug he just took or if his body was pulling blood from his limbs to preserve his more important torso.

Then, as if his words were all the dungeon was waiting for, the path began to change. All three of them perked up and walked faster, following as things continued to change after hours of the same over and over and over and over again.

Before they went too far, however, Sean decided to stop them.

"Hang on a moment guys," he said, coming to a stop. Both feline pokémon stopped with him and gave him a curious, then delighted, look as Sean was pulling food out of the bag. It was running a bit low now, but thankfully the dungeon HAD provided items as well. "Who knows what's up ahead, but we really should be as ready as we can be."

There was no argument and Sean watched fondly as Rai devoured his meal like a feral pokémon tearing through a carcass of apples and max elixir.

Sean frowned.  _"I think I'm somewhat unhinged today,"_  he thought and decided he should address Rai. "Uh, Rai?" He cleared his throat as well, thankfully politeness won out over attention and Rai looked to him. "So you've been a bit… wild today."

Rai swallowed heavily and shrugged. "It's this place. All the electricity in the air. All the memories it brings back. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sean asked, just for his own peace of mind. "I mean… never knew you even knew how to use Bite. The move," he clarified when Litleo took on a cheeky expression.

Litleo pouted as Rai smiled. "I'm sure. We've not got long to go before we can leave, and I never have to come back to this place! I've already conquered my fear here, now…" He glanced off to the side in thought. "Now I just want to move on. This has been good for me I think."

"Ha!" Litleo crowed, startling Rai. Jeering, he said. "Told ya."

Sean pinched his lips together in a not-frown as Rai looked between them curiously. "Told him what?"

"Just that I was right that it was good for you to come here!" he laughed and pranced over to Rai and gave him a pat on the back. "He thinks I've been too tough on you, but clearly it was for the best."

"Too tough…?" Rai frowned, and his eyes slid to Sean before going back to Litleo and jerking back. "Hey don't touch me."

Litleo paused, paw still held up from where it was resting on Rai. "…Okay, jeez, sorry. No touchy, I getchy."

Still frowning, Rai eased away from Rai and joined Sean. The three fell into silence. Sean fiddled with the apple core he had, seriously tempted to eat it all and be happy about it.

"I didn't think that putting yourself through all this emotional trauma was necessarily going to be worth the emotional outcome in the end," Sean said, feeling the need to explain himself to the silence. Rai gave him a confused look but didn't cock his head.

"And I knew that you'd be fine," Litleo said, emphasizing the I. "Always knew you needed a push or twenty. Now look at you! Fancy apprentice to Wigglytuff, finally."

"What?" Rai said, before his tone turned reproachful. "What? YOU didn't do anything to help. I only joined because of Sean, you just belittled and mocked me. All the time. For years."

Litleo, backing away just slightly with each accusation thrown his way, soon frowned and snapped back. "Hey! Everyone else was coddling you. I get what you've gone through is horrible, but you wouldn't have gotten anywhere if I didn't push you."

"Push me?" Rai demanded, now sparking with anger. "Push me where? Off a cliff? Because sometimes I-" Rai cut himself off and shook his head, eyes red and almost tearing up. "You did nothing but torment me. I don't owe you anything. I don't even know why you're here. Why did you come? What did you want that'd make you act so annoyingly friendly for so long? TELL ME."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Litleo growled back.

"WHY DID YOU TREAT ME LIKE YOU HAVE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS?"

"Rai," Sean said, trying to calm his friend down.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D JUST FORGET ABOUT IT AND MOVE ON?"

"Rai please calm down."

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? TELL ME! NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Litleo yelled back, silencing Rai better than anything Sean was trying.

"W-what?" Rai whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Litleo's expression was moving up and down like a boat in a storm. Turning away, he glared at a wall before forcing himself back to face Rai. "Look. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I just thought… everyone else they just were too easy… I mean, I just."

He continued to babble as Rai, and Sean, stared at him unblinkingly. Eventually, Litleo got control of himself and took a needed breath. "I thought I'd done the right thing. That's what Sean and I were arguing about. I thought I was right… I still think I'm not wrong." Rai lifted a paw up as Litleo scrambled for words. "But… maybe… did I go too far?"

"Yes," Rai replied without thinking, then he blinked and shook his head. "What? What? What are you talking about?"

"I've just been trying to push you to be better, since no one else would. But…" he sighed and scrubbed his face. "Heh, wow. I really have been a… heh. Oh well, sorry doesn't fix things." With a crooked smile that really didn't look right, he pointed forwards. "Action does. Let's find your treasure."

Rai flicked his eyes from Litleo and onwards for a few long moments before eventually giving a nod. "Fine. I'm watching you. But… fine."

Litleo let them both pass him before he took up the rear guard in an unusual amount of silence for him.

Sean glanced back once, but Litleo's expression was like a mask and he didn't say anything. Rai wasn't talking either.

The dungeon began to open up, the sky began to darken into pure darkness, and Team Ion plus Litleo entered the lightning fields.

"This place…" Rai muttered, wonder and terror filling his voice. "This is right… this is right where I found my Relic Fragment!" He ran forward in jittery excitement, Sean keeping pace as he was quickly reminding himself what was going to bother them here. He kept a close eye on the cliffs surrounding them.

Forwards, and above a steep but scalable hill, lied the lightning fields. A seemingly endless expanse of constant lightning strikes. An eternal thunderstorm remained above it, providing Amp Plains with endless electricity.

"Over that hill, there's a small alcove," Rai explained as they ran forward, right into the middle of the clearing. "And that is where I found my Relic Fragment."

"Why would it be there again?" Sean pointed out but did nothing to dampen Rai's enthusiasm.

"I've always known it was special," he explained. "I can believe it has powers like that."

That didn't help his confidence. Nor did the constant rumble of thunder and the feeling of anticipation in the air. He figured it was the lightning but knew it could be something else.

"Okay let's just check it and get out of here," Sean said, growing more uncomfortable by the moment. Rai nodded, understanding.

"I've missed being here," he said wistfully. "But…" his expression shifted, and Sean cursed opening his mouth. "This was the place." Rai came to a stop. "The place I heard my parents last."

As much as Sean wanted to support Rai in this emotional moment, he really wanted to get out of here. There was something else. Something that was making his claws itch, that put pressure behind his eyes, he was sure he could taste misery, and he knew he didn't like it here.

"Rai."

Black lightning struck.

Litleo tackled them both out of the way from the devastating blast, the shock-wave caused by its impact still sending them flying further. They flew past the rock jutting from the ground and rolled to a stop near the hill's beginning.

"Well, well, well," a voice, high and cold, mocked from above. All three looked up to see a manectric staring down from above. From behind them electrike began closing in.

Rai and Litleo untangled from the pile of feline pokémon and bared teeth and claws at the approaching electrike, leaving Sean to stare up at the manectric in horror.

It was wrong.

Where the manectric's normally vibrant yellow fur shone, this ones fur was sickly and matted. The cerulean blue that matched it, was instead a washed-out mess. There was no sickly purple aura surrounding this monster, no the corruption had long since set in and each strand of fur shimmered in its ugly depravity.

Shadow Manectric leaped down, landing in front of Sean and barely missing him, only due to Sean scrambling back. Rai and Litleo bumped backs with Sean as he backed to them, the three pokémon staring down the Shadow-infected pokémon.

Each electrike had the aura, whatever was infesting them hadn't fully sunken in yet. Both Rai and Litleo were quivering though, and their palpable terror did not make Sean feel any better.

"You. Trespassers." Manectric spoke, stilted and laboured despite an edge of mocking remaining in its tone. "You. Fall. You. Come here. You. Submit. Or. Die."

The aura was shifting over the electrike and Sean gave a sharp whisper. "It's doing something." Both of his allies glanced back to see The Shadow roiling around the manectric.

"Accept. Or. Die."

"Never," Litleo whispered. Rai had stopped completely, simply staring at manectric.

"That voice," he whispered, coarse with emotion. "I heard it when my parents…"

He was too paralysed to even tear up as Sean and Litleo realised what Rai was saying.

"You." Sean turned back to the manectric. "You." He was almost beginning to sound like it now, quivering with fury. "You invaded this place. Didn't you?"

"All. Gone. All. Resisted. All. Perished."

Rai drew blood as he bit down hard on his mouth. He had known for years, there was no way his family wouldn't have come for him otherwise. To hear it confirmed, however.

"Submit?"

"NEVER!"

Rai screamed and erupted into electricity, being subsumed by the crackling voltage as he tore towards the shadow manectric.

The electrike all attacked at once, but the manectric was slower on the uptake and Rai Thunder Crash slammed right into it with all the force of Rai's grief.

To Rai's credit, the manectric was thrown back in a veritable storm of lightning.

Sean met electrike tooth with each claw on all four paws forming a Night Slash. Being covered in blazing darkness that cut through the foul Shadow, he managed nearly a full thirty seconds before he was overwhelmed

Litleo unleashed the inferno within him on the other half, bathing them in purifying flame. He succeeded in holding out another forty-five seconds.

There were too many of them. They were too exhausted from reaching the area. And these Shadow-corrupted pokémon were too powerful.

Shadow Manectric burst out of the hill it had been buried with, black lightning crackling around it. It's face had twisted into something indescribable, there was nothing that remained of what it once was besides the feeble frame.

The corrupted creature unleashed the black lightning on Rai and he screamed before matching it with yellow lightning, fighting the tendrils of death off with everything he had.

With a final yell of hatred, Rai blasted right through the black lightning and his show of electricity called down the power of the skies as natural lightning forked down and struck manectric multiple times, each bolt attracting more until the thunderstorm was unleashing its wrath upon the scourge of Amp Plains.

It was not enough.

Rai couldn't make a sound as the world swam. His electricity completely sapped and willpower fading. He staggered before slumping onto his side. He could hardly hear Sean and Litleo yelling out for him, but he couldn't get up. Something strong cradled him.

The world went black.

"Rai!" Sean screamed when Rai collapsed. The brave shinx didn't respond and he struggled to get free of the electrike pile that was biting and shocking him. His limbs were failing, his eyes couldn't stay open. He managed to pull himself free after pushing all his hatred through one limb. He heard an electrike yelp and the grip eased enough for him to tear himself free.

He staggered and collapsed, unable to get to Rai. Something safe cradled him.

The world went black.

Litleo yelled and roared, but he was choking under the weight of the electrike, the weight of the Shadow poking and prodding against him. They were smothering him, he would die, they were going to kill him.

_Let it in._

His vision was fading, his lungs were being compressed.

_Salvation, if you let it in._

Sean and Rai fell silent and Litleo couldn't tell what had happened to them.

_Save you all. Let it in._

_Let it in._

_Let (m)it in._

_Let (m)et in._

_Let me in._

_Let me in._

_Let me in._

"NO!"

Litleo coughed smoke, he couldn't breathe a spark to save his life. A fact he found irrationally funny at the moment. Something cool cradled him.

The world went black.

Dusknoir arrived on scene, witnessed Rai destroy the black lightning, and then collapse. He went for him first, grabbing the unconscious shinx with his great hand before storing him safely in his belly mouth. Next the meowth, he fell next after managing to free himself from the horde. Very brave, Dusknoir decided. He took him into the safety of his torso next. They were not lost souls, but they would survive this.

The dogpile of electrike continued swarming over one more area and Dusknoir considered leaving it be, but a yell of defiance and puff of smoke made his mind up for him. This Litleo was a known bully and troublemaker in Treasure Town. It wouldn't be so amiss as to leave him.

Dusknoir removed the corrupted pokémon and took the third pokémon in his hand before opening his belly mouth one more time and gently settling him next to the members of Team Ion. He could have left him, but he respected the defiance the litleo showed.

With them safe, Dusknoir turned to Shadow Manectric. He sent the electrike who dared to attempt to attack him away with shadows of his own. Pure shadows, those untainted by this force.

"Foul. Die. Die. Again. Die. Die. Die. Die." The manectric chanted and Dusknoir shook his head.

Not even a manectric. Nothing as noble as a pokémon. Not even a monster. Not even a demon. Just a shell.

He reached forward as it unleashed the black lightning upon him, but to Dusknoir it was nothing. He deflected it with his own shadow and continued advancing as the shell grew more desperate.

"Be at peace," Dusknoir said, grabbing it by the throat and beginning to relieve it of what little vitality that remained. "Give up. Rest now. Go."

The electrike had long fled by the time Dusknoir left Amp Plains, three terribly injured pokémon within his form. He hurried for Treasure Town, he would not take rest this night. Not for this.

Those at Treasure Town, especially the guild, would be most pleased upon his return with their apprentices, and one saved troublemaker. Enough to listen to him perhaps. If nothing else, the companions of Grovyle would be more likely to listen to him now.

" _Yes,"_  Dusknoir thought as he flew as quickly as he could.  _"This whole endeavour will be worth it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd. Done!
> 
> Rai's backstory has finally been revealed! I'm sure many of you guessed it already. It was actually based off the theory that in Sky the Luxray Tribe (as in Time and Darkness you fight Luxray instead of Manectric) was attacked and defeated. And you can play or have a shinx partner, which is likely what the actual change was for, but I liked it. Decided to use it. I have a bad habit of tragic backstories :P
> 
> And Shadow Pokémon. That was fun.
> 
> Lastly. I wrote this entire chapter in a single sitting! I apologise if I missed some grammatical stuff on the read-through. I shouldn't when I'm tired, but I do all my best writing then! Well, anyway, thanks for sticking around this long. Love you all!


	15. An Alien, Balloon, and Ghost Walk into a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers chapter 5? Where we had a series of different POV's for characters other than Sean and Rai? Well I decided to do another one of those, but with different characters of course.
> 
> So after the previous chapter which was nothing but battles, tiring, this one has none whatsoever!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

The day was a beautiful one. Bird pokémon were singing, Grass pokémon were blooming. On days like these, exploration teams looked forward to good times.

"Query: Are we there yet?"

It was also a day where Beheeyem's patience was truly wearing thin.

"No Beldum," the leader of Team Gazer sighed, rubbing his face with the smooth part of his arm. "We are not there yet."

They continued their trek, questing for one place and one place only. There was a growing concern of the three and, based on what was going on around the continent, it was a concern of more than just them.

Every village they passed through had mounting work, very eager for the skills of an exploration team. It was good work, hearty and noble, and filled their coin purse quite well. The fact that there were so many in need of aid was something to feel anxiety over, however.

"Query: How much further to 'Designated Landmark' Treasure Town?"

"I don't know," Beheeyem replied, not bothering to keep the exasperation out of his voice. They had been travelling for weeks once the decision had been made to seek out knowledge of Time Gears. And with no better idea of where to look, Treasure Town and one specific guild was their destination.

"It can't be much further," Electrike barked. "It's been only forever since we left Jaunty Town."

"It has been four days," Beheeyem corrected. "You flirted with everything and we had to leave."

"Yeah…" Electrike sighed, staring off into the distance. "That was fun."

"Query," Beldum begun and Beheeyem felt his frayed nerves snap.

"I don't know!" he yelled, spinning on the floating pokémon. "I don't know how far it is to Treasure Town. I don't know what we're going to find when we get there. I don't know where to find the magnets you get off on. I don't know, I don't know, I. Don't. Know."

Beldum and Electrike stopped to stare at him, letting Beheeyem catch his breath before Beldum continued. "Statement: Noted. Counterpoint: None of those accusations were what I was going to ask."

Beheeyem sighed and scrubbed his face. "What? Then?"

"Statement: We have a dusknoir making considerable haste towards us. Query: What should we do?"

Beheeyem and Electrike started and looked around. "Why didn't you mention…" Beheeyem trailed off, knowing that was a futile thing to ask that would only cause further mental and emotional damage. He'd also spotted a dusknoir trying out for the dusknoir world record of speed.

The dusknoir, having spotted the trio much earlier, slowed in its glide considerably. Even before it wasn't moving particularly fast, but such beings were not known for their speed. Beheeyem could fathom that something was quite wrong for one to be moving so fast.

"Hello?" he called, raising an arm in greeting. "Are you well?"

Dusknoir glided to a shelmet's pace. His wide upper chest was heaving with the force of exertion, even though he didn't have lungs as per the normal standard, air was still very much needed.

"Greetings travellers," he said grandly, floating up to Beheeyem and outstretching his hand. "I am Dusknoir." Beheeyem took his hand with only a moment of hesitation and an expression of surprise, Dusknoir noting only a slight grimace for a Psychic-type to be touching as powerful of a Ghost-type such as himself.

"Beheeyem, the leader of Team Gazer," Beheeyem said before gesturing to his companions. "This is Beldum and Electrike, members of Team Gazer."

"An exploration team?" Dusknoir asked, receiving a nod. His eye fell on Electrike for a moment long, causing the Electric-type to shift uncomfortably. "Very good. I hate to ask something of you so suddenly, but in regard to your question. I am fine; however I have three badly wounded pokémon stored safely and I need to get to Treasure Town as soon as possible. I see you are a Psychic-type, might I trouble you for assistance?"

"There is no question of help Dusknoir," Beheeyem said, blinking rapidly as it really began to dawn on him just who this was. "G-Great Dusknoir, I think… whatever I or my companions can do is yours for the using." He added a bow after a moment.

Dusknoir chuckled and shook his head. "No need to bow," he said as Beheeyem straightened. "I need you to pull me along with Psychic, or anything else you can muster. I have moved as fast as I can from Amp Plains and with no rest and, to my great shame, I find my strength beginning to slacken."

"Yes, very well." Beheeyem nodded and looked around. "Where are they?" To that Dusknoir opened his belly mouth slightly, just enough for Beheeyem's eyes to go wide.

"Fascination: You carry them within you?" Beldum asked, not having the same tact at the other two.

"They are safe there," Dusknoir explained, closing it. "And I cannot take all three with ease in my hands, especially if I have to battle my way out of a dungeon."

Beheeyem swallowed and regained his nerve. "N-no problem Great Dusknoir. How shall I…?"

"Use Psychic on me," Dusknoir said and Beheeyem gave a jerky nod, lifting an arm as the lights on one lit up. Dusknoir didn't make a sound as he was grabbed in the, rather uncomfortable even at its gentlest, mental grip.

"Do not mind my discomfort," Dusknoir grunted. "We need to arrive at Treasure Town sooner than later."

Beheeyem nodded and began to pull Dusknoir along, floating himself as fast as he could.

"Query: Do you know how far it is to Treasure Town?" Beldum asked, and Beheeyem groaned.

"This again?" he hissed, but Dusknoir gave a laugh.

"At my earlier speed I would have estimated four hours. With the noble Team Gazer I would guess just two."

" _Two hours of this?"_  Beheeyem thought, even already he didn't like the pressure on his head. But, as he pulled Dusknoir along, he knew that this was for the best. Three pokémon, he was certain he saw at least three, as well as the Great Dusknoir were depending on this.

Beldum was silent, Beheeyem thanked all the legends, for the rest of the trip, while Electrike ended up running ahead to see if he could warn the guild in advance. Dusknoir thought such an idea was a grand one, Beheeyem simply hoped he wouldn't get lost, or distracted for that matter.

As Dusknoir had predicted, two hours after meeting they began to see the first signs of civilisation. The dirt track became a little more well-worn, more paths began to branch off, even a few pokémon were out and about, although they did nothing more than gawk at them passing by.

Either at Dusknoir, or the fact that someone was dragging Dusknoir along in a floaty grip. Either-or, Beheeyem was too tired to care which.

"Thoughtlight!" Electrike called and Beheeyem found new energy to be exasperated at him with. "Over here!"

He had a chimecho, wigglytuff, and croagunk with him, and Chimecho at least winced at the use of Beheeyem's name.

No one commented on it, however, as the four approached.

"Wigglytuff," Dusknoir gasped, nearly hitting the ground when Beheeyem's grip over him slackened and broke. "Team Ion, plus Litleo, terribly injured." He opened his belly mouth and reached in. Chimecho winced away, as did Team Gazer, along with anyone else looking in. Wigglytuff and Croagunk took it in stride, however.

He pulled out Rai first and Chimecho floated forward, grabbing the battered shinx in a much better trained, far more gentle, psychic grip. "I'll see you there," she said and floated off to the guild, face set and determined.

Dusknoir acquired Litleo next, and Wigglytuff took him in his stubby, strong, but equally gentle arms and ran off. Lastly, Dusknoir pulled out a bedraggled meowth and Croagunk stepped forward.

"This isn't a trouble for you?" Dusknoir asked, continuing to hold Sean. "I may be able to make the rest of the trip, his wounds look bad, he doesn't need any jostling."

"You've done your part," Croagunk replied, continuing forward. "He'll be fine with me." Dusknoir let Croagunk pull Sean out of his hands and he raced off to the guild, gait impressively even and failing to jolt Sean at all.

Dusknoir sighed in relief and nearly toppled back. He fixed himself back up properly and nodded to the pokémon watching before looking to Beheeyem. "Thank you for your assistance Beheeyem," Dusknoir said and the Psychic-type face him a positive gesture with one of the lights on his hands. "I think I will adjourn to the guild, ensure Team Ion are going to be fine."

That caused a twitch in the exhausted Beheeyem. Electrike didn't notice, cosying up to a flustered marill already. Beldum, however.

"Concerned Statement: That was Team Ion. Concerned Query: Beheeyem are you alright?"

Beheeyem pulled himself together, tried to forget about the pounding in his head as it nearly caused his innate control over his floatation to fail, and looked to Dusknoir. "Team Ion? I can't believe it."

This caused Dusknoir to pause. "You know them?" he asked, eye focusing only on Beheeyem.

"Yes," Beheeyem said tiredly. "We were coming to Treasure Town in the hopes of speaking to Wigglytuff, but also them if given the chance. What chance that it would be them…"

He looked to Beldum and nodded. "Get Volt and come to the guild."

"Statement: Directive understood." Beldum swivelled to float after Electrike but hesitated and swung back to the tired beheeyem. "Concerned Statement: Can you make it without assistance?"

Beheeyem nodded tiredly and shooed Beldum away.

Dusknoir and Beheeyem, one considerably more tired than the other, began to float their way up to the guild. Beheeyem thought it nice, there was a silent form of comradery here now. To make an ally of the Great Dusknoir, even if it was made after using a powerful move on him for two whole hours, could only be a good thing.

The sentry grate didn't seem to be monitored at the time, but the gate was open so the two just floated their way in. There was a distressing amount of loud sounds from below, while a few exploration teams loitered in the middle area awkwardly. Beheeyem just floated to a relatively abandoned corner, it only had a togepi, politoad, and a ledyba in it, and decided now was a good time to fall unconscious.

Dusknoir continued on to the lower floors.

The guild continued to tick while Beheeyem was crashed out, a few pokémon wondering if they should help him and several trying to rouse him. Team Glee sung him happy songs, but he didn't wake up, so they switched to death metal. It also didn't work.

Strangely enough everyone else seemed to leave and the three decided that was for the best, it gave Beheeyem time to rest in quiet.

Four hours later Beldum and Electrike wandered into the guild.

"Seriously though Cobalt, I was working her so well! Why'd you have to ruin it with facts and reason?"

"Declaration: Thoughtlight wanted us here hours ago. Addendum: Marill was male."

"Working HIM so well then," Electrike corrected, then spotted his team leader being drawn on with bits of charcoal. "Hey! What are you doing."

"Colouring him in," Togepi of Team Glee said cheerfully. The immediate, pleasant, response stumped Electrike for a moment.

"I… uh… cool. Can I join?"

"The more the merrier!" Ledyba said, offering a piece of pink charcoal.

Beldum oversaw the graffitiing of Beheeyem and gave final scores to the four.

"Result Announcement: Togepi receives seven points for her skilful emblem of a flower on Beheeyem's chest. However quantity over quality was the goal of this endeavour. Electrike gets six points for enthusiasm, paws and muzzle are not skilful drawing appendages." Electrike huffed at that. "Ledyba received nine points for colouring Beheeyem's entire upper half. Politoad wins at ten points for his mix of colours and quantity of colour."

Politoad clapped happily and Team Glee sung Team Gazer a song before they decided it was time to leave.

Not long after did a chansey left the guild and an apprentice come up and spotted them.

"Oh my gosh," Sunflora gasped and sprinted to them. "Are you the three who helped Dusknoir get Team Ion here sooner?"

"I am," Beheeyem muttered, Sunflora's shrill voice finally waking him up. Rubbing his face, Beheeyem slowly floated upright. His other arm was quickly clasped with leaves as Sunflora shook him with enthusiasm bordering on Wigglytuff levels.

"Thank you so much!" Sunflora said before breaking down into tears. "If you hadn't have helped so much, who knows what might have happened to poor Rai and Sean and Litleo?" She suddenly embraced Beheeyem and cried into his coloured chest.

"Aww…" Electrike whimpered as his hard work was blended with tears. "Ooh." Then the colours really began to mix, and it looked funky.

"Alright," Beheeyem said, trying to push her off. "Yes, yes, I know. I know." With Sunflora not letting go he decided to just pat her back awkwardly until she stopped.

It took the intervention of a loudred even louder than logic would dictate to pry Sunflora from him. The extra harsh scowls weren't appreciated either, but Beheeyem could understand stress.

They were brought down a level to meet with the guild, and as Beheeyem grew more awake, he realised that as terrible of a situation this was, it really was quite beneficial. Wigglytuff was known to be difficult to approach, but in having helped some of his apprentices. Answers may be within their grasp indeed.

* * *

Everyone was tense and sleepy.

Wigglytuff stared out to the gathered apprentices, achingly aware of the two missing holes in the tapestry of happiness that his guild was.

"Bidoof should take stock of the larder," Chatot droned on, seemingly unaffected by the lack of enthusiasm the whole guild was showing.

Sunflora yawned, Bidoof began to nod off back to sleep, Croagunk just stared ahead blankly, rather than staring at his swap cauldron.

"Bidoof should take stock of the larder," Chatot droned on, unaware he'd just repeated himself.

Loudred was brimming with building anger and painfully loud sounds. Chimecho swooned in place, eyes glazed over, Dugtrio was staring out the window, looking at the sea. That, at least, was par for the course.

"Bidoof should take… ahem." Chatot cleared his throat. "Corphish take a look over the outlaw notice board today. Croagunk, you will be required to." Wigglytuff's attention slid off Chatot as the bird continued rattling off tasks to be completed.

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work!"

"Hooray."

Chatot blinked and began to build to a wound-up lecture when Wigglytuff fell forward onto his face. The displacement of air ruffled Chatot's feathers and he glanced back warily.

"Oh dear the Guildmaster fell asleep," Sunflora yawned, the rest of the guild made a murmuring sound.

"Go to your tasks immediately!" Chatot snapped, flapping furiously as he tried to shield Wigglytuff from their judging gazes. The apprentices dispersed without complain and Chatot sighed.

"The apprentices appear somewhat exhausted today," he grumbled, pulling Wigglytuff up with his wings. "Such things mean nothing to morale and happiness."

"Yeah," Wigglytuff yawned. "Right."

Chatot blinked and glanced around. Once he ascertained they were alone, he dropped some formality and spoke brazenly, for Chatot at least. "Sir? You seem rather exhausted yourself. You didn't stay up all night in the larder again did you?"

"Just stayed up all night wondering about Team Ion," Wigglytuff admitted, sniffling slightly. "One day is one thing. But they still haven't come back. I think we need to send someone out to look for them."

"I believe Corphish or Croagunk could be fit for the job," Chatot said immediately, working on presentable solutions for Wigglytuff. "Either of their jobs can be put on hold for them to mount a search party."

"No…" Wigglytuff shook his head, or whole body, and gave Chatot a look. "They are my apprentices, I think I should look for them."

"You?" Chatot squawked, doing several flaps. "But Guildmaster! You are needed here for morale and leadership. I can go search for them if it comes down to it, but you are needed here."

"Humph." Wigglytuff huffed and sat down petulantly. "What's so good about being leader anyway if you can't even look for your friends?"

"You're the rock of the guild," Chatot said gently. "And Treasure Town. Who knows where Team Ion is? You can't disappear for an undetermined amount of time."

"Neither can you," Wigglytuff pointed out. "You keep things running more than I do."

"That… that heartens me to hear it Guildmaster." Chatot averted his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. "I will call Corphish and Croagunk back and present them with their new task."

"Mm." Wigglytuff frowned and Chatot hesitated.

"Sir?"

"Maybe we could ask Dusknoir?" he suggested, brightening up. "A friendly friend like him knows so much about current dungeons! And he was in town at the time Team Ion left, wasn't he? He may have an idea, or at least some clue of where to start?"

"A fantastic idea Guildmaster," Chatot said, nodding. "I will go to Treasure Town myself to find the Great Dusknoir! Perhaps he has returned himself." The famous Ghost-type had been spotted leaving town shortly after Team Ion and no one had seen him since either.

"Thank you Chatot." Wigglytuff smiled, not content but at least relieved some effort was being made. "I know you're worried about them as well, but don't worry! Team Ion probably left on some important job and forgot to tell anyone where they were going! That's it."

Chatot opened his beak, before hesitating and nodding instead. "I will go see to locating the Great Dusknoir," he said and flew off.

Wigglytuff hummed to himself as he was left alone. The guild was empty of everyone besides Diglett and Sunflora, who had been given sentry duty, and Chimecho, who was floating around in the medical bar worriedly. He twirled his way towards the larder, all this stress was making him hungry and he knew what the perfect solution to that was.

Wigglytuff wasn't sure how long he was in the larder for. There were many Perfect Apples to sample, even hiding some away so he could take them to Spinda's Café later. He also cleaned out half of the Plain Seeds they had, leaving the rest for Sean as he knew the meowth enjoyed them as well.

Eventually, he grew bored of stacking Plain Seeds, Oran Berry's, Life Seeds, and Perfect Apples and wandered out into the rest of the guild. Feeling restless, Wigglytuff decided not to stay cooped up in the guild and take a walk outside.

It'd be fine. He wasn't leaving or anything. And if he happened to have a collection of apples and Oran Berry's stored in his favourite Treasure Bag, that was pure coincidence.

Wigglytuff went south, then further south, wandering down to the beach area. It was midday now, no krabby were out blowing beautiful bubbles, but the area was still very pleasant.

The Balloon Pokémon stared out across the waves, to where the horizon kissed the sea, and breathed in the salty air. Brought back some memories, he could almost see the bobbing of a smooth blue head cresting across the waves.

The Fairy-type wandered further in, staring into the Beach Cave for three minutes and thirty-three seconds before moving on.

He walked up, finding what appeared to be a path in the sharp hill and followed it, taking a few hops and inflating his body to get over the hill easier.

"Lalala," Wigglytuff sang as he wandered into the abundant green. Trees, ferns, grasses, and all sorts of plants that tickled his fur as he passed by. "So pretty!" Wigglytuff squealed as he saw a big yellow sunflower, he gave it a smell and sneezes with enough force to blow the tree behind it away. "Oops."

He decided not to attempt to fix the damage, history had proven that to only cause further damage, and continued wandering a path of his choosing.

He tapped trees as he went, noticing that several of them had grooves in them. It made a fun game to close one eye and flail randomly, hitting the target every time.

Wigglytuff wandered through a neat clearing and stopped. "Ooh," he gasped, trotting over to where a small ring of stones were left. "An ancient ruin?" He took a closer look, admiring the neat way they had been placed, and the ash contained within. "Or a fireplace? Both exciting!" He beamed and rolled away, inflating and floating above the trees for as long as he could.

About twelve seconds.

"Lalala," he sang, loosing the inflation and falling back down to bounce between the trees. He nearly hit a surprised Riolu, but didn't, and waved as he bounced by. "Lalala."

Wigglytuff continued to float and bounce until he was back at the crossroads. Brushing all the leaves and dirt off him, he'd picked up a lot after crashing through an ariados' web, Wigglytuff twirled to the waterhole and took a drink.

"Hmm…" he looked back and considered Spinda's Café, but it was too early, and he didn't like the idea of having too much fun while Team Ion was unaccounted for. Nodding to himself and deciding to invite them to the café with him when the time came, Wigglytuff turned around to marvel at the path that would take him away from Treasure Town.

He took one step forward, before he was interrupted. "Guildmaster?" Chatot squawked, flapping up to him a flurry of feathers. "What are you doing?" He spotted the bag and narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"N-nowhere?" Wigglytuff said, cringing under Chatot's imperious gaze. "To Team Ion."

Chatot sighed and gestured with a wing, pointing up to where Wigglytuff's face was looming over the sky. "We should return to the guild."

Wigglytuff sighed dramatically but dragged himself along anyway. There wasn't much point in arguing with Chatot. The bird would get very flustered and stressed but would rarely budge his point.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Chatot said as they walked. "Dusknoir is not in town. I cannot find him anywhere, and no one has seen him since he left."

"Maybe he already went after Team Ion?" Wigglytuff suggested and Chatot gave a slow nod.

"Perhaps," Chatot allowed. "He did leave not long after them, but I do not think we should count on that chance."

"Then we need to go off to find them! Both of us, exploring together again. Wouldn't it be grand Chatot?" The Balloon Pokémon beamed and Chatot did hesitate for a long moment as the idea of possibility flooded his mind.

"The idea is… tempting," Chatot said, cringing as he pulled the feeling of want back. "But we cannot both leave! Such an idea would send the guild into chaos, anarchy would run in the streets, bandits would descend upon Treasure Town in a wave never seen before! No. No-no-no, we cannot BOTH leave."

Wigglytuff giggled, he did enjoy when Chatot would begin rambling, and Chatot calmed himself. "Then just me?" Wigglytuff suggested, only to be disappointed again.

"Don't you remember what we discussed earlier?" Chatot sighed before straightening up. "I will go. My network of intelligence must be able to gleam a clue of their location."

"Aww, why do YOU get to go?" Wigglytuff whined, Chatot cringing again. He didn't like it when Wigglytuff was difficult, which was distressingly often.

"Because-" Whatever Chatot was to say was lost when an electrike zoomed right past them. He reached the grate just as the dust was beginning to settle and began to talk panickily.

"Hello? HELLO?" He stuck his face in the grate and yelled, voice echoing back easily. "I need some help! Thoughtlight is getting exhausted and Dusknoir is tired and pokémon are hurt and Amp Plains is stupid, and we need to see Wigglytuff, and Time Gears, and-and-and-and."

Wigglytuff and Chatot came to his side in an instant. "Calm down," the bird demanded, pulling Electrike up. "I am Chatot. Speak clearly."

"Didn't you hear him?" Wigglytuff asked, kneeling down by the panting Electric-type. "He said Dusknoir is tired, Thoughtlight is tired, someone is hurt, Amp Plains is stupid, and a lot, and Time Gears."

Chatot stared at him in blinking confusion, even now Wigglytuff could still surprise him, and Electrike latched onto Wigglytuff.

"YOU are Wigglytuff!" he shouted.

"YES!" Wigglytuff shouted back, equally enthusiastic. "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

"HE'S THIS WAY!" Electrike burst off running again and Wigglytuff rolled after him, matching pace while bouncing down the stairs.

"CHATOT GET CHIMECHO!" Wigglytuff called back and Chatot nodded, he had taken in the fact that someone, potentially multiple, where injured.

Chatot flew into the Guild as Croagunk poked his head out curiously. "Go after the Guildmaster," he ordered as he flew past.

Electrike was badly panting for breath by the time they reached the crossroads and Wigglytuff found it appropriate to stop here. "Take a drink friendly friend," he said, picking Electrike up and carrying him to the water well.

Croagunk drifted down and took stock of the setting. "Meh-heh-heh, not trying to drown your enemies Guildmaster?" he asked, after staring at the electrike with his head underwater for a moment.

"Nope!" Wigglytuff said brightly and pulled Electrike up.

"Again," he gasped and Wigglytuff dunked him back down.

"He needs it," Wigglytuff said, pulling Electrike up.

"Heck yeah I do," Electrike said before getting dunked again.

"Sure, whatever floats your floatzel."

Eventually Electrike drank his body weight in water and wasn't able to run off in a mad dash, causing the three to wait as Chimecho also joined them.

Wigglytuff hummed a simple song as Electrike's companions came into sight. A Beheeyem, Beldum, and Dusknoir appeared moving as fast as they could, which wasn't much to be honest. All three seemed to perk up upon seeing them.

"Thoughtlight!" Electrike called and, causing Chimecho to wince. "Over here!"

Wigglytuff continued to hum. Chimecho gasped and Croagunk continued to wait as the four approached.

"Wigglytuff," Dusknoir rasped, nearly hitting the ground when Beheeyem's grip over him slackened and broke. "Team Ion, plus Litleo, terribly injured." He opened his belly mouth and reached in.

Wigglytuff's eyes widened and he leaned in. It was a rare treasure to see a Dusknoir open their belly mouth, truly something meant only for friends.

From the void within him, Dusknoir pulled out an unconscious shinx first and Wigglytuff hesitated. Chimecho floated forward, grabbed the battered shinx her gentle psychic hold. "I'll see you there," she said. Wigglytuff knew she was in her element now; any fears and concerns would be shelved until after she had helped the badly injured Rai.

Dusknoir pulled a surprise out next. Wigglytuff tended to like surprises, but more pokémon hurt was never good. It was Litleo, the known troublemaker of town, and Wigglytuff stepped forward. He felt he should have stepped forward first, seeing timid Rai in such a state had caused him to pause though.

Cradling the Fire-type to his soft fur, Wigglytuff immediately ran off to the guild. Unlike before, his bounces weren't random and chaotic, but a controlled jump with all the shock being put on his legs. Litleo wouldn't have even felt the bounce, if he was awake to feel it.

Croagunk came running after him quickly, holding mysterious Sean carefully, and entered just a second after Wigglytuff did.

The nurses station was not often used to such a capacity. Chimecho kept the small room neat and orderly, as was her nature, but it wasn't a common time for her to have three patients at once.

Treating cuts and scrapes, injuries that just needed time, with some berries was simple. Chimecho knew she was the only one in the guild properly qualified to do this, but she realised she was somewhat out of practise when this landed in her room.

Still, she was still a consummate professional, and she quickly had Wigglytuff and Croagunk place Litleo and Sean down on thatched straw covered with a sheet and then out of her way.

With her Psychic control, she didn't need hands or helpers for her work, and any distractions was not acceptable. No one would bother her unless she explicitly requested help. Which she did. Twice she sent someone out to fetch something she needed.

The first time Chatot flew out, being the fastest due to his flight, to go straight to Chansey and bring her to the guild. The Egg Pokémon was more a nurturer than a healer, but she had a few natural abilities that Chimecho knew would be a boon in this situation.

The next time Chansey had Chatot go out to her home to acquire some bitter herbs. The three were unconscious, for once that was a mercy. No one enjoyed those herbs, even being ground into a paste as it stung like nothing else.

Once things began to wind down, Wigglytuff had time to think again.

"Where did they go?" he wondered out loud. No one responded, the whole guild had arrived now and was loitering around worriedly. Chatot snapped at them all multiple times, and was pacing an actual hole in the ground, but no one left. Dusknoir himself eventually came down, but he insisted he was fine. He didn't turn down Sunflora going off to get him some food, however.

"How did they get so hurt?" he said out loud. Again no one replied. It wasn't uncommon for Wigglytuff to speak his thoughts out loud, not even realising he was doing it. Dusknoir moved to speak, but Chatot quietly told him that it was best to save the story until later.

Some time passed before the door to the nurses room opened up. A tired Chansey yawning her way out as a frazzled Chimecho floated on behind her.

"They're okay," Chimecho said, taking it as her responsibility to explain the situation. "Lacerations, as in long cuts, are abundant over Sean and Litleo. Rai has multiple burns from what doesn't seem to be fire. All three of unconscious, but stable. All we need to do now is keep them comfortable and wait for them to wake up."

"Is there any risk of that… not happening?" Chatot asked, speaking immediately as soon as Chimecho stopped.

"It's…" Chimecho tried to gather the words, causing the guild to clench up in worry as it looked like she was hesitating. "With any injury bad enough to keep someone unconscious for… however long they have been like this?" She turned to Dusknoir who replied.

"Over a day. 28 hours? I'm not sure, the time began to blend together."

"That long." Chimecho nodded her thanks. "Means that you can never give a one hundred percent assured answer. I believe they will wake up. These wounds are serious, but they should not be life threatening thanks to Chansey and I's treatment."

"I think it's exhaustion over anything else," Chansey added. "Whatever they've been through, it's sapped them. They just need time to recharge, literally in Shinx's case."

"Very well, thank you to you both," Chatot said, ruffling his feathers as the guild relaxed. "Now." He turned to Dusknoir. "I believe now is a good time to discuss how this happened? Dusknoir, do you know?"

"I know in part," Dusknoir explained as the guild, plus Chansey, all focused on him. He shifted uncomfortably, he didn't enjoy being the focus of this much keen attention. "Young Shinx and I were discussing matters in relation to an old treasure he used to own before a pokémon approached him, believing to have seen something resembling Shinx's treasure."

Dusknoir looked back and forth among the guild, noting everyone's drooping eyes and several pokémon shifting around on tired muscles. "He quickly left to find his partner, the meowth I believe, and then the two left. Or three it seems," he added, considering Litleo in the equation.

"Why would HE of all pokémon have joined them?" Corphish muttered.

"Right, he's a troublemaker. Did he do this maybe?" Sunflora growled. "Revenge maybe?"

Even impartial Chimecho was looking a bit mutinous at the idea that this was caused by Litleo. Only Wigglytuff didn't.

"Now-now everyone," Wigglytuff said. "Let us not jump to conclusions. What if he was there to help?"

A few skeptical looks were shot Wigglytuff's way until Dusknoir nodded. "Indeed. Litleo does appear to have joined Team Ion in their trek through Amp Plains."

"Amp Plains!?" Sunflora squeaked, covering her mouth as all attention shifted to her. "I, uh… sorry."

"Golly," Bidoof gasped. "Wasn't that the place that fella Riolu said they'd ran off too?"

"Y-yeah." Sunflora nodded, looking incredibly guilty. More so when Chatot turned furious eyes on her.

"You KNEW where they were?" he screeched, flapping furiously.

"N-no," Sunflora said, trying to gird herself. "Someone said that they'd gone to Amp Plains, but that's ridiculous. Rai would NEVER go there, just… you know he wouldn't."

Chatot did stop flapping for a moment before shaking his head. "But it appears he did." He gave Sunflora a deeply disappointed look. "You should have said something Sunflora. You as well Bidoof," he added, causing the Normal-type to cringe.

"Regardless of that," Dusknoir said, continuing his explanation. "I followed them, feeling something off about the situation. I only managed to catch the trio once they had beaten the dungeon and entered the final area. A terrible place before a charred field of lightning strikes. At the time Team Ion plus Litleo had been overwhelmed by a pride of electrike, led by a Shadow Manectric."

At that mention, everyone in the room stiffened.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"I… dealt with the manectric and carried the battered pokémon out of the dungeon and moved as fast as I could towards Treasure Town. The only place that could help them in that situation. I met a Team Gazer on the way and the beheeyem helped carry me along in Psychic when my energy was fading. I owe them for getting me here hours quicker. Yet… I wish I could have done more, bring some items to help them, anything more."

"You went above and beyond," Wigglytuff said gently, stepping forward with tears brimming in his eyes. "To have gone to save our friends without asking, bringing them back within you, saving them from a Shadow Pokémon. Thank you so much Dusknoir, the Wigglytuff Guild and I myself am honoured to count you as a friend."

Dusknoir stared at Wigglytuff for a moment, unmoving and quiet for a moment of silence. "Thank you Wigglytuff. I am honoured to count you as a friend myself."

Wigglytuff smiled and then grabbed Dusknoir in a tight hug. Dusknoir stiffened but relaxed partially as Wigglytuff bawled into his chest for a moment. Thankfully, blessedly, Wigglytuff pulled back quickly and wiped his face.

"Let us all get ready to support Team Ion when they wake up," Wigglytuff said, still sniffling. "Litleo too. He went to help them himself it seems, we should make sure they all know they are loved."

The guild gave a quiet cheer and everyone, finally, moved away.

With that Chansey bade her goodbyes and left the guild, Sunflora seeing her out.

The Sun Pokémon returned quickly with three new pokémon.

"Guildmaster," Sunflora announced as she gestured them forward. "This is Team Gazer. The ones who helped Dusknoir get here."

"Yes!" Wigglytuff beamed. "I remember. You weren't as colourful as before… friendly friend are you feeling alright?" He gave all three of them a quick hug, steadying Beheeyem as he nearly dropped to the ground.

"I am fine, just exhausted with a headache," Beheeyem said, speaking for the three. He still hadn't noticed the drawings over his body.

"Thank you for helping Dusknoir here sooner," Wigglytuff said, smiling and waving to where Dusknoir was resting. He raised an arm in greeting.

"Indeed, thank you Beheeyem."

The Cerebral Pokémon blushed, but soaked in the praise. "There was no question of helping, as an exploration team it was our honour, and as leader of Team Gazer there was no greater work."

Then Beheeyem sagged. "Are they alright?" he asked. "We've met Team Ion before, we were actually heading to Treasure Town in the hopes to see them. And to speak to you Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

"Me?" Wigglytuff asked, pointing. "Why me?"

"We've been noticing some… growing concern about Time Gears recently," Beheeyem explained as Dusknoir left the room. "Time going haywire, pokémon getting scared. We recently heard that the Time Gear of Boulder Quarry went missing, we discovered it alongside Team Ion. And also heard that you yourself had discovered it years prior. So we came this way hoping there was anything we could do, or anything you knew about the situation."

Wigglytuff frowned and rubbed his head. "…No. Nothing I can think of. I only found the one Time Gear in my exploring days and knew to stay away from it. No point in learning about treasure that has to stay where it is!"

"That's… disappointing." Beheeyem frowned and decided to go for broke. "Nothing in your recorded information? Any old tomes or scrolls that you can think of? With the situation as it is becoming, any effort can only help."

"Nothing I can remember," Wigglytuff said, screwing his face up in concentration. "…Nope. Nothing."

"We couldn't take a look? Beheeyem pressed. "It would, if nothing else, be a great relief to feel like we are being useful. Nothing would make me happier." Beheeyem carefully didn't try and claim it was a reward for helping, he had helped even without knowing just who they were helping, it wasn't underhanded to try and benefit from the situation though.

"…I suppose that'd be alright," Wigglytuff said after some thought. "Alright, but tomorrow. Everyone is so tired, you worked so hard to get here. You are welcome to stay at the guild tonight, tomorrow we can look."

Beheeyem seemed to sag in mid-air, relief and victory flooding him. Even with his hours-long nap he was still exhausted, right now seemed to be a fine time to sleep.

Wigglytuff decided Beheeyem's choice of bed was a fine one and went and fell asleep on his feet. With his eyes open. Making Beldum uncomfortable, as Electrike had also toppled over and gone to sleep.

"Statement: This makes me uncomfortable."

With nothing else to do, Beldum also went to sleep.

* * *

There was something off in the air.

Not that Duskull had a sense of smell that would make any amount of sense to a non-ghost.

With the recent boon of Ghost-type pokémon entering Treasure Town it wouldn't be difficult to find an individual who would understand, if such a thing was desired.

"What is desire?" Duskull said to himself, floating in place in his bank. "But a fleeting impulse?"

No, there was no current need for company. The day was for banking, bringing in the precious Poké and guarding it in regimented locations. It would be foolish to keep it all in the one place, even disregarding the folly of someone trying to steal from a Ghost.

Someone approached, so Duskull moved his attention away from his own matters. "Welcome to Duskull Bank," he crooned, enjoying the shiver that passed over the treecko. "How may I help? Hee-hee…"

The transaction was quick. To Duskull's delight, Treecko wished to store money rather than take some out. More money was wonderful, even if it was others. "I look forward to your next visit, hee-hee…" he gave once they were finished, letting Treecko scampered off.

The day continued to flow and flux until the sun began to set and bathe the land in darkness. Duskull enjoyed the darkness, he had no issues seeing in the night and pokémon were often easily startled when they could see him coming.

Duskull chuckled as he thought of a few good scares. The rush of fear fed him even better than the earthy berries, but he had been told to dial it back a bit. No one liked a gluttonous duskull after all. Despite that, no one could take the thrill of memory from him.

Some pokémon had better reactions than others. It was always an accomplishment in getting a tough or intimidating pokémon to squeal, but the various faces a certain local shinx made would hold a special place in his core.

"Little Shinx, where do you play?" he hummed as he closed up shop and began to drift along. "Little Shinx, where do you rest?"

Before he knew it, Duskull had arrived at Spinda's Café. A delightful little place, even for a spook like him. There was no debate, the wind pushed him along and Duskull felt no obligation to resist. He floated down the dug-out pathway and entered the charming building.

It was amusing how the energy of the area seemed to drop upon his entering, but equally as amusing as when Spinda tripped over his own feet and dropped two shakes, giving everyone a chuckle.

"Need a hand?" Duskull asked, floating to Spinda. He had already picked himself up, Mr. Mime had helped.

"All… of my… thanks," Spinda slurred, wobbling on his feet. Mr. Mime had a concerned hand raised to steady him, but Spinda didn't actually fall over again. "I'll… I'll remake these drinks… okay? They were only… just average anyway. My apologies Altaria… my apologies Linoone."

They didn't mind the extra wait and Duskull floated serenely to the counter. "Knock-knock," he said as Spinda danced around to make the shake's.

"You have no hands to knock," Spinda replied, giving an easy smile.

"Heh, alright then. What has four legs but can't walk?"

"What?"

"Half an octillery."

Spinda giggled and Octillery edged closer to Mr. Mime at their table.

Duskull moved off, ending his period of taking Spinda's time for himself, and drifted to a table. He hadn't come in with any direction, it simply seemed right at the time. Spinda was good company.

It was interesting enough to be worthwhile to lurk in a corner and watch the comings and goings of the café. Pokémon came in, pokémon went out. Some stayed to drink and be merry, others just popped in to speak to someone. Several explorer groups would bunch together for a few minutes and discuss things before breaking up and going off elsewhere.

The pokémon known as Dusknoir was brought up in several conversations. Apparently, the powerful Ghost had arrived back in Treasure Town, exhausted and wounded. There was some debate over if he was actually wounded, or just winded.

Duskull heard Team Ion come up alongside Dusknoir along with, curiously enough, Litleo. Team Ion was in a bad shape and Duskull tittered quietly to himself. Shinx would be most jumpy once he woke up, Duskull was sure, or perhaps a good scare would bring him to the realm of the conscious sooner? He considered trying, phasing through the guild wouldn't be difficult.

It worked for hiccups, why not extended sleep?

Dusknoir continued to come up, and even Duskull himself once or twice. He was intrigued, not many spoke of him freely. Perhaps they didn't see him? Perhaps they didn't care.

Duskull was not blind to the fact that a dusknoir was the final step in his evolution, if he ever sought out that path of strength. Perhaps, perhaps not. He was currently content in the building he had built over the course of many months, his home and place of business. Duskull Bank was his pride, he did not need power to fulfil him.

Not as of his current self at least.

Dusknoir was a strange one though. So wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings. He was very grand, very friendly, very sociable with an almost cloying pleasantness.

Such a way of behaving was most unlike a Ghost, this Duskull knew. If Dusknoir wished to place a façade on himself though, better to be accepted that way, that was his business and not Duskull's. That was the way things were.

The Ghost's mind began to wander back to Team Ion and he grew more acclimated to the idea of invading the medical ward to frighten Shinx awake. Until his attention was returned to those around him, he had seen Wigglytuff enter and he never missed the exuberant joy that radiated near-constantly from the Fairy-type.

Wigglytuff was tired, yes that was clear, and rubbing an eye like he had just woken up. Still, he was smiling brightly, almost as bright as the cheer that emanated from him, and he danced up to Spinda.

The two held a conversation only the mad and mysterious could understand before Spinda began to do what he loved best and turn food into drink.

Such an odd aspiration in life. Yet such a thing was too Spinda to ever be argued with. His passion, Duskull more than respected that.

Once he was given what was undoubtably a sweet and fruity beverage made from the Perfect Apples Spinda stored for Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff's eyes scanned the room before settling on Duskull. Beaming he rolled over to him without spilling a drop and sat down in Duskull's dusty corner. "Good evening Duskull!"

"Hee-hee," Duskull giggled, not saying anything more.

"It's a good night isn't it?" Wigglytuff asked, but not really. Duskull could see it was a statement.

"Indeed it is," he said. Just because it was a statement didn't mean he was barred from responding too it. "Are you enjoying the moon tonight?"

"Very pretty." Wigglytuff nodded. "There's too much cloud too see it though."

"Always beautiful," Duskull agreed. It didn't matter if the moon could not be seen this night. They had seen it before, they knew it to be there, knew it to be beautiful. Still, another view of the moon would be welcome, one could never grow tired of such a fixture of the sky.

"Team Ion returned today!" Wigglytuff beamed, seemingly trying to irradiate Duskull with cheer. "Chimecho and Chansey did great work in helping them."

Duskull detected Wigglytuff's wish to speak, so he prodded. "How do they fare?" He had heard they were unconscious, Chansey had spoken about it on her way past his bank, but it was what Wigglytuff was waiting for.

"They are alright." Wigglytuff's cheer almost faded, it was mixed with pride in another now. "They are strong, Litleo too. Going to Amp Plains like that."

"Amp Plains?" That was curious. For Shinx to return there. "What drove Shinx to return to his hatchland?"

"I don't know yet." Wigglytuff shrugged. "When they wake up I'll see if he will tell me. Until then." He remembered his drink and drank deeply, smacking his lips once it was drained. "Delicious. Spinda!" He danced off without so much as a second glance, returning to Spinda to get more of the cider he craved so much.

Duskull watched as Wigglytuff went around talking to everyone and sharing the good news before a red-eyed Chatot staggered in and dragged him off.

Time was winding down now and Duskull felt it was nearing his time to move on. He wanted to stay a little longer, however, and remained in place until he was satisfied.

He wondered why he felt unsatisfied, Wigglytuff was always a treat, but understood when Riolu entered.

Such a tense member of that species. Riolu and lucario were often tense, their aura skills often giving more stress than calm, but this one was impressively wound up.

Even as he spoke casually with others near his bank, Duskull could see the stress clouding him. For someone so young as well, to be under such stress.

Duskull wondered, as he often did, but didn't ask, as he often wouldn't, and simply watched as Riolu released some of his tension with a drink of his own.

He felt similar to what he had seen from Dusknoir, beyond that cloying pleasantness, he wondered what stresses they were under that connected them in such a way.

Duskull wouldn't ask. It wasn't his place.

* * *

There were a great many things shared in the safe confines of Spinda's Café.

Absentmindedly wiping down a table from where some tea had been spilled, Spinda considered what needed to be prepared for the day.

He'd need to see Glalie soon, top off the ice that was stored for cool drinks as he was running low. He also needed to see Charmander, or maybe send someone out to get him. Two nights ago Mr. Mime had arrived back in town, and he knew Recycle. Charmander would finally be able to use his TM.

There was still plenty of water in the tank, no need to bother Marill. But he'd ask regardless, Spinda always paid handsomely for the help he received and Marill could use the income.

It may be time to ask Beedrill or Gulpin to go out to a dungeon soon. There were plenty of regular food items remaining to be turned into drinks, Gummi's were running dangerously low however. Easily the most popular drink.

"Good morning Spinda!"

Spinda glanced up sharply, the sudden movement causing vertigo and he fell back. "Woah." He crashed to the ground in a very underwhelming bump.

"Oh dear," his startler giggled. "Thought I'd pop my head in, sorry for that."

"It's no problem Wynaut," Spinda said, pulling himself back up. Wynaut stretched out one of their ear-arms and Spinda took it gratefully.

"What brings… you in so early?" Spinda asked, picking his rag up from the ground and nearly falling again. Wynaut steadied him though.

"Wobbuffet is out at Kecleon Market," Wynaut explained as Spinda continued wiping down the tables. "Since she is an excellent haggler, I thought I'd see if you need any help with anything?"

"Nothing as of right now," Spinda said, smiling widely. He continued a little slurred, as was his way. "I've figured out the next few… hours before opening up. If you see Charmander before… you leave point him this way."

"Will do." Wynaut nodded. "You hold down the fort for us alright? Do you think you'll be able to manage for a few days?"

"Why not?" Spinda asked and Wynaut giggled again at him. "I can manage," Spinda replied, not wanting Wynaut to feel guilty or undervalued. "You'll be missed, but Project… P is of great importance."

"I swear we'll find lots of treasures!" Wynaut declared. "Serenity River won't elude us for long! If the rumours of the Gummi's are true…"

"Imagine how happy everyone… will be?" Spinda finished and Wynaut beamed.

"We'll make you proud Spinda!"

"Already have," Spinda assured and Wynaut waved before leaving. Spinda hummed as he worked, finishing cleaning and finally taking a proper look at the stock.

Hours later he was a bit filthy himself, but everything was ready for the night. Clasping his hands together he did a few dizzy twirls. "Tonight will be wonderful!" he said to the empty room. There was nothing special on, except the departure of a few pokémon for Project P. It was simply Spinda's goal to make every night wonderful for his patrons.

The grand opening to today, each day being open had already made opening Spinda's Café his greatest achievement.

Pokémon smiled happily upon seeing him now, it was enjoyable to be liked Spinda found.

Gradually and steadily, Spinda's Café began to fill up once the door was opened and the residents of Treasure Town, and any curious explorer, received word.

Already Spinda wondered if expansion was possible. There was certainly going to be flux of patronage, but the idea of having not enough space over too much space was horrifying. Having to turn someone away, thankfully that hadn't happened yet, but the mere thought gave him a sick feeling.

But for now, Spinda mixed drinks, and beamed as pokémon's faces lit up in surprise and joy. The low rumble of many voices began to fill his ear and his coordination improved.

He didn't trip as often while on the job, that was nice.

Right now for instance. Balancing three drinks on a flat and handy piece of wood Wynaut had found for him. It made carrying drinks much quicker, and his reputation as a clutz receded a little bit each time.

There were a few concerned eyes on him, waiting for him to trip and fall, but such an event never came and Spinda slid the wooden plate onto the table.

"Your… Oran Juice," he said, passing the cup to Drampa. "Your Sitrus… Tea." He slid the drink to Hitmonchan. "Your Mix… Elixir… Twist," he said, Linoone took it gleefully.

With his deed done he picked up the plate and began walking back, not before the trio continued their chat. "Poor kids, and after Boulder Quarry too…"

Spinda didn't hear anymore. He didn't intend on eavesdropping on anyone, apparently pokémon felt confident to talk in his presence.

Sunflora had already began using his café as a place to give and receive gossip, but she never asked him. It would have been a pity. He could tell her who was thinking about courting who in four different cases. Who had already mated, but no one besides friends knew. He knew why Dugtrio loved the sea, and what Chatot thought of Wigglytuff. That was an interesting evening.

But he wouldn't have told her even had she asked. Such secrets weren't intrusted to him, he was not under any oath to never tell. It was a much politer thing to hold onto such secrets, however.

As the night carried on a few shopkeepers stumbled tiredly, but happily, in and Spinda was delighted to see them. Everyone was polite, and they soon had their drinks to enjoy. Duskull entered, for the second night in a row, and Spinda grinned as the spectre floated up to him.

"Why did the duskull fall of the swing?" he asked, Duskull pausing for a moment. Nodding as the thinness of pleasantries was avoided, he asked.

"Why?"

"Because it had no arms!" Spinda grinned and Duskull chuckled, a wet and raspy sound that would be of great concern to come out of a pokémon of flesh and blood. A few heads were turned, but no one approached Duskull.

"Heh." Duskull shook his head, which was basically his whole body. "Good one."

"Thanks." Spinda grinned. "I was thinking… over a few jokes… all day. Knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Now Duskull looked intrigued.

"Not the duskull."

There was a moment of silence as Duskull's eye stopped bobbing back and forth before he positively shrieked with laughter.

The sound wasn't a pleasant one. And as much as Spinda liked Duskull, damage control needed to be had.

"Hey Ludicolo?" he called out loud, to where Ludicolo was sitting with his bellossom friends. "Want to dance?"

Ludicolo, the crazy passionate pokémon he was, burst into immediate dance and the bellossom joined in before the room fell into a chaotic mess of various terrible dancing.

Spinda himself joined in a bit before finding himself bumping into too many pokémon. Charmander and Mr. Mime were both nearly knocked clean. He retreated to his counter and waited out the dance. Duskull floated up to him.

"Some clever jokes you have companion," he tittered and Spinda smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed… them."

Duskull giggled before retreating to his favourite corner to watch the festivities.

Spinda noticed Riolu, also returning again from the previous night, weave skilfully through the crowd and up to the counter and stood at the read.

"Good evening!" Riolu yelled, needing to as the noise was quite loud. Loudred had joined in and was giving a beat for the pokémon to dance too.

"Good… evening," Spinda said wobbly. "What… can I do… for you?"

Riolu placed down an Orange Gummi with a hopeful look and Spinda nodded. Words weren't always needed.

Riolu was soon off with his drink and Spinda smiled after him. There were a few odd pokémon around, Spinda himself knew he was one of them, the café was a safe place to be though.

He remained behind the counter, only exiting when drinks needed to be ferried. The dancing died down and the chatter started up again. Spinda continued doing what he loved, until the last pokémon was satisfied.

* * *

A blue furred paw rubbed a weary eye. The riolu known as Sean wasn't having the best couple days.

Approaching the meowth known as Sean wasn't the worst idea he had. It was probably breaking some imagined addition to his promise to Grovyle, but he had to speak to him. Such a thing was perfectly safe.

Don't tell him his own name. It was funny to Sean, thinking back on the bizarreness of it. Sean met Sean, only Sean didn't know that Sean was Sean, even though Sean knew that Sean calls himself Sean.

Don't bring up Grovyle in any capacity. That would just spell trouble.

All would be swell.

He did want to know what Grovyle had found out, if anything, during the time he said he'd try and approach Team Ion, but he assumed nothing particularly important.

There would be some sort of indication to that, he was certain.

Getting interrupted by Litleo though. That, of all things, gave him something to focus on. The pattern the feline pokémon had drawn was unmistakable, if a bit wobbly. The Relic Fragment.

The Relic Fragment stolen, possibly. After watching Team Ion plus their 'friend' leave Treasure Town in a mad scramble, Sean decided to take a look around the living areas of Treasure Town. He didn't want to ask anyone where Litleo lived, such a thing could potentially get back to Dusknoir and being as bland as possible in the eyes of the dangerous Ghost was imperative.

Grovyle was right in that there lies a risk of him doing stupid things without thinking of the consequences, but he wouldn't be quite so reckless regarding that old friend.

So he looked around, had to feel like he was doing something, and found absolutely nothing. That day ended with that feeling of swell joy in his heart.

The next day only caused frustration. It was painful in how limited he felt. Grovyle was relying on him to find the Relic Fragment. They needed it if any chance was to get to the Hidden Land in time, or at all probably.

Whoever had it now, Sean didn't even want to think about it.

So all he could do was keep an eye on the situation. Seeing a few of the friendly guild members out and about looking grave caused some interest. They were loitering near Duskull Bank, the creepy spectre thankfully not reminding him much of Dusknoir. Still, it paid to be careful around him.

He hadn't seen Team Ion yet, so he had a small idea as to why. Couldn't hurt to be polite and ease some worries though.

"Good morning Wigglytuff Apprentices!" Sean said in a way he knew to be cheerful and open, just the way pokémon responded well too.

"O-oh, good morning Riolu," Bidoof mumbled, giving a yawn. "By golly, my apologies. I'm still tuckered out from yesterday." He did look tired, like he hadn't slept at all.

"Oh please," Sunflora sniffed, sounding alarmingly close to either yelling or crying. "You just didn't sleep last night. I know because I didn't hear you talking in your sleep."

"How could you tell over Loudred's snoring?" Bidoof said pithily. Sean hadn't spoken much at all to Bidoof, but even he was surprised with the abrupt tone. Bidoof noticed too and cringed. "U'm so sorry Miss Sunflora. You're right, I didn't sleep. I couldn't without knowing what was going on with poor Shinx and Meowth, yup-yup."

Sunflora's surprise and irritation faded and she wrapped Bidoof up in a hug with her leafy arms. "It's okay Bidoof. They'll be back. Just wish I knew where they were."

Sean cleared his throat, having felt a little discluded from this conversation. They broke apart and he decided to make friends. "I was talking to a shinx and meowth of Team Ion yesterday. You're guildmates right?"

Right away, to Sean's amusement, they were almost glaring at him in hope. "Do you know where they went?" Sunflora demanded, breathy and shrill.

Ow on his sharp riolu ears. "I think, yes." He raised a paw to discretely massage an ear.

"Spit it out by golly!" Bidoof gasped, unable to wait.

"Amp Plains," Sean said, smiling earnestly. "I heard they were going to Amp Plains." It was true, and he knew they would be happy to at least know. It seems Team Ion really did just run out of the place. He could understand why.

Sunflora's expression was as withering as her going into a volcano. "That isn't funny," she said, voice unusually low. Turning away from him, even Bidoof was frowning heavily at him, she said. "Let's go Bidoof, we've got supplies to get."

Bidoof was giving him a searching look, he didn't seem to have completely disbelieved him like Sunflora. He still turned to her. "Yup-yup." And scuttled off.

"What did I…?" Sean began before sighing. There was still a lot he didn't know about pokémon it seemed. Sean glanced the way towards the crossroads and wondered how Team Ion was faring.

Sighing, he looked around and noticed a few townsfolk giving him unpleasant glares. Feeling rather unsafe now, he rubbed an arm and decided to leave.  _"I can get supplies tomorrow."_  He decided and quickly left town, returning to his hideout after pretending to enter Beach Cave.

He wasn't sure if the paranoia was justified, if Dusknoir wasn't around then he wouldn't bother. Grovyle would probably know if he hadn't regardless.

Damn reptile seemed to know everything nowadays.

After the first day coming with stress and the second day feeling very unwelcome in town, Sean hoped the third day would be nicer. It wasn't.

He was discovered.

Bouncing and crashing and tapping threw him off for a moment before he realised someone was going to happen upon his encampment and soon. He rolled everything up like he was used to, quick enough that even Grovyle would be proud, and dashed off.

When Wigglytuff had nearly flattened him with a bounce, for a painful moment he feared that Wigglytuff had been convinced by Dusknoir and he was being hunted by some of the strongest pokémon on the continent.

Wigglytuff waved as he bounced by, singing as he went.

"Well…" Sean said, staring up as Wigglytuff floated away. "That happened."

Even if Wigglytuff was relatively harmless, he didn't like the idea of remaining where someone knew he was. So Sean moved his camp in a different direction. He skirted around the edges of town and went along the road. Quickly, of course. He didn't need curious questions about why he was carrying his entire life on his back out of town.

To calm his nerves, Sean decided upon Spinda's Café to relax.

He brought some Poké just in case he wanted to buy something premade, rather than using the apple he brought with him.

The place was nearly empty when he poked his head in. Only Spinda, Linoone, Wynaut remained. He spotted Duskull shortly after entering, the Ghost-type nearly blending into the wall he floated near. No one else was inside. No one by the entrances or trying to look discrete.

"Good… evening Riolu," Spinda greeted as he walked up as casually as possible. He sounded woozy, but Spinda always sounded woozy.

"Good evening am I a bit late?" Sean asked, looking around.

"No-no my friend," Spinda insisted. "Spinda's Café is… always open to the last customer."

Sean smiled, Spinda was a good sort. You'd never find such generosity in the future. "Could I get a quick Apple Juice made up?" he asked, passing over the apple. Spinda took it carefully and skilfully shook up a drink.

It was a curious thing, to watch an uncoordinated pokémon make drinks. Reminded him of better times.

Still, Spinda made some fine drinks. Much nicer than the water he had gotten used to.

"Thank you Spinda." Sean smiled and took a seat. He didn't plan on staying long but the café had a nice atmosphere. Especially quieter like this. He didn't intend on nursing the drink, but it was almost too pleasant here and he loitered.

The time did come, however, to leave. "Thank you." He waved and Spinda gave him a cheery wave himself. He wasn't sure, but Duskull looked to give some sort of goodbye as well.

It wasn't hard to hear the news the next day.

Injuries among exploration teams were the farthest thing from rare. Every day pokémon would be limping in, even dragging along unconscious fellows, or dealing with some sort of injury. Such injuries to be inflicted upon a Wigglytuff Apprentice, however, were far rarer.

The quality of teaching that was had there apparently boasted an excellent rate of non-serious injury.

The fact that any apprentice of the guild could be injured to the extent Chansey was claiming was a surprise. Even more so when it happened to be Team Ion.

The residents of Treasure Town were relatively ambivalent over Sean, the meowth that is. No one expressed any dislike or distrust, but no one had the same history with him as they had with Shinx.

Kangaskhan was in tears upon hearing the news, as was Electivire. The mood of the town was somewhat muted and Sean himself felt it hard.

"Damn aura thingies," he grumbled, flicking one of the tassels with his paw. He normally didn't get much off those things, he attributed it to never being taught or even growing up with them. But occasionally he'd feel something more from any random pokémon.

The unification of concern tingled along his spine like an itch in his brain. It may have been due to the townsfolk.

" _Or it's just me,"_  he thought, exasperated at himself.  _"Striker will be maad."_  He couldn't quite bring himself to care about that, however, as he made his way to the guild.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected?" Diglett cried from below the grate he stood on.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred boomed from beyond the guild.

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!"

The grate slowly opened while Sean wondered if they really did that for every single visitor. The idea brought a bemused smile to his face.

Sean had entered the guild twice already, so he knew which way to go. With no need to stop on the middle level, he went all the way to the bottom. Here he hadn't actually stepped foot as it was supposed to be for guests and guildmembers.

There was little point in standing around in the middle level, however.

The brightly-coloured bird pokémon that could only be Chatot spotted him quickly after entering. "Hm? Excuse me but this is a guild-only area."

"My apologies sir," Sean said and came to a stop. "I didn't know if I should just wait up above. I was hoping to visit Team Ion."

"What business do you have with them?" Chatot asked, not unfriendly just stern. "They are still unconscious." He paused and looked Sean up and down as the riolu digested that. "Hm. Are you the same riolu that spoke with Sunflora and Bidoof about Team Ion's location?" he asked suddenly, and Sean blinked.

"I," he quickly recalled the incident. "Yes I am. I had chatted with Meowth earlier and was present when they decided to journey to Amp Plains."

Chatot nodded and gestured with a wing to step forward. "Very well. Sunflora and Bidoof have been reprimanded, heavily, for failing to report that. I do have to ask; however, do you know why they went there?" Chatot hopped along, Sean following. "For Rai, ahem Shinx, to step foot in Amp Plains again. I had known S, ahem Meowth, was making him bolder, but such a step is sudden and somewhat alarming."

Chatot led him into a room and Sean entered expecting some unconscious pokémon. Instead he saw the back of a large, round, pokémon.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff said, spinning on Sean so suddenly he jumped back and nearly bolted for the exit.

"U-uh," he stammered, but Wigglytuff didn't notice.

"So you are Riolu?" Wigglytuff asked, then continued as the answer was obvious. "It is so good to meet you. So good to meet you."

"…You too?" Sean's mind had gone a bit wild, but Wigglytuff didn't even seem to remember spotting him before. He wasn't foolish enough to accept that so easily, however. Why Chatot had led him here instead of to Team Ion made him uneasy.

Sean turned to breach the question and noticed Chatot was gone. "Wha?"

He turned back to Wigglytuff, not taking his eyes off him for too long. "Did you want to see me?" he asked.

"Team Ion and Litleo are in a bad shape," Wigglytuff said, enthusiasm dampening. "Chatot normally sends visitors away, even Kangaskhan wasn't allowed to see them. But since you came all the way here, and knew where they were, I think Chatot's gone to get someone who can explain a little better."

Wigglytuff was correct and Chatot returned with a floating pokémon very similar to a wind chime.

"Good afternoon," Chimecho said. "You also have arrived with questions of Team Ion?"

Sean hesitated. He was not used to such friendliness and some vague form of generosity. He shrugged the feeling off as a problem that technically hadn't happened yet. "I just had a friendly conversation with Meowth and heard that he and his friend were badly injured. I thought I'd see if there was anything I can do."

"You are a kind pokémon." Chimecho smiled but shook her head anyway. "All they need now is rest. With any luck they'll be awake soon.

Sean nodded, he wasn't sure what else he could have gotten out of this. It was at least comforting to know they were alright. "No worries then."

"I'll see you out," Chatot said, gesturing with his wing. Wigglytuff waved him off and Chimecho floated back off to the medical bay.

"They are a strong duo," Chatot said as they walked, Sean giving him an attentive look. He hadn't expected Chatot to start talking. "Brave and hardworking. They'll be fine. Just need to wake up first."

Sean couldn't help but feel like Chatot was saying that more to himself then him but nodded anyway. "That's reassuring to hear." Chatot's attitude was not, however.

After exiting the guild, Sean found his feet wandering to Spinda's Café. The place had only just opened for the day and there were already a fair number of pokémon. Not wanting to blend into that crowd, he stayed back and instead paced a few laps around the town.

Night fell, and the stars came out. Sean breathed in the night air, enjoying the life, enjoying the breeze, before deciding to go to his encampment.

Loud sounds almost qualifying as music pounded out from Spinda's Café and Sean felt himself drawn into it. Loud sounds, pounding of feet as monsters danced, he couldn't help himself.

His aura tassels shivered with Loudred's beat as the pokémon partied away. The sounds were loud enough to blur his thoughts and the sheer emotion from the crowd gave him something resembling a buzz. Everyone was happy, and he relaxed a few tensed muscles, letting himself be drawn in with the flow.

He gave a loud greeting to Spinda and dug an Orange Gummi out of his daypack and Spinda turned it into a delicious shake without question, letting Sean take his own time to find a place.

Sean closed his eyes with the idea of meditating through the charming chaos and when he opened his eyes the place was almost empty.

Was empty for everyone besides himself and Spinda.

"Oh shoot," he said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," Spinda replied, easy and level. It almost made Sean worried that he didn't sound bothered, knowing for certain would make him calmer.

"I am so sorry, you could have woken me up and kicked me out. You've probably been waiting for me, haven't you?" He winced, being a burden on anyone was repugnant to him.

Spinda laughed him off though. "No-no, don't apologise," Spinda said and Sean noticed that despite the raucousness of the evening, things were mostly clean and in order. Spinda had been cleaning while he was asleep, not his area though.

He winced again and stood up. "I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time. I'm so sorry, again."

"It's of… no… concern," Spinda insisted, stopping cleaning and beginning to stack stools. "It is the motto of… the café. The night only ends when everyone is satisfied. I'm… proud to claim a space so safe as to sleep in. Thank you Riolu."

Blushing slightly at the praise he was getting thrown at for sleeping, rather than being thrown out, Sean decided to start stacking stools himself. Best to be helpful.

Spinda didn't say anything against it and the two fell into an easy silence. Sean wasn't sure why, but Spinda really didn't seem to mind.

"How is Project P going?" Sean said suddenly, remembering that specific ambition of the café. Spinda beamed from where he was neatening a pile.

"Fantastic. Tremendously successful. Wonderfully exciting! The recycle effort has gone… wonderfully… Treasure Town has truly… embraced Spinda's Café. It makes me really excited, and so… happy, to know so many pokémon feel favourable towards us."

"It's a wonderful place," Sean said, smiling as Spinda wobbled in glee.

"Thank you Riolu. To have such a place… this was an ambition of mine I… never knew I had un…til recently."

"Incredible in what you've done in that time," Sean said and Spinda grinned proudly.

"All thanks… to Treasure Town," he said, nodding firmly. "A true team… effort. Project P has already discovered… two… new dungeons, but what more might exist out there?"

"Who knows?" Sean smiled, looking up to the roof.

"Imagine a dungeon beyond the sky?" Spinda said excitedly, voice barely drawing out at all. "Or one in a dream? Even imagine… imagine exploring a place held between the split of a second?"

Sean paused and gave Spinda a searching look, but the Spot Panda pokémon had already moved onto other things.

"I thank… everyone for giving me this… chance. It has been truly splendid, exciting, amazing, glorious, astonishing…" he yawned. "Heartening, to make so many pokémon happy. To get… smiles for you rather than at you. So nice…" he yawned again, and Sean yawned too.

"Contagious," he joked and shook his head slowly. "I think I should go now. Sleep in till lunch time tomorrow."

"Are you satisfied?" Spinda asked and Sean nodded. "Come… back… any time."

"I think I will," Sean said and waved as he left, mind whirring. He was a little too tired to do a lot of deep thinking, but Spinda had said something that tickled an old memory and got his mind churning along. Maybe he had a place to finally start looking?

* * *

Rocks fell from deep gouges in the ceiling, splashing loudly in the frothy water.

Cerulean light flickered.

Eyes unseeing flicked back and forth. A wall began to crack, more rubble fell from the sky.

Things stopped and started. Minds came and went. Heart's thumped during the time between.

Sand began to trickle down. Beginning to bury its secrets and suffocate those within. One grain at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Dusknoir is actually faster then Beheeyem, but he was both exhausted from doing his version of sprinting for an entire night, on top of fighting through Amp Plains to begin with, plus Psychic movement was just easier by that point.
> 
> Wigglytuff's section went a lot longer than I had thought! But I rather enjoyed writing him, I couldn't stop at first.
> 
> Duskull was a weird one to write. Bet no one expected him to get a POV. Ghost's in general are interesting to write, his friendship with Spinda surprised me but it went so perfectly as I was writing it.
> 
> Spinda, however, was really quite fun. Everyone sees him as a bit of a ditz, and he is, but he does see and hear a bit more than pokémon think. Good and bad.
> 
> And so we got our first proper POV of Riolu!Sean. How exciting! His one also ran away with me a bit, but I hope no one minds. Thanks, or sorry for stealing, to jakeroo123 on the other site for that crazy Sean line ^^
> 
> This has been a fun chapter to write. But I'm tired now, as I usually am since I write at terrible times. Tell me what you think!


	16. The Mane Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. 1,000 views on A03. This is amazing! Thank you all so much. I apologise again for the updates slowing down. Had some intensive uni work.
> 
> I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while. Probably a bit too much really, but it continues to make me smile.
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing Sean remembered was pain.

The first thing he remembered was fear.

Sean's eyes snapped open as he rocketed up on the softest bed he could remember sitting on as a single word remained the only thing in his mind. "RAI!"

"Mmm." Rai groaned from the bed next to him and shifted painfully, trying to pull himself up in his sleep before giving up and slumping back down with a frustrated huff.

Sean's whirlwind of one word crashed to a stop as his eyes adjusted. He was in a room. Not a clearing. The room was peaceful, unlike the clearing. There a window letting light in, not the darkness of the clearing. There was the gentle sound of life living its way, unlike the clearing.

His heart thumped painfully, and eyes began to burn as Sean didn't blink. Soon his eyes began to tear up from the pain and he closed them and held them closed, jaw tightening and pointy teeth biting down into his soft lip.

Litleo snored and mumbled something.

Sean started, jumping in place, and turning on the disturbance with wide, pinpricked, eyes. He breathed hard, heart still thumping. Litleo was under a blanket, that was odd. Not a carpet of electrike trying to smother him.

Slowly, carefully, even fearfully, the meowth turned back to where he thought he had seen Rai. The shinx was resting quietly under a blanket of his own, nestled on a bed with sheets as soft as his own.

The muscles in Sean's neck began to relax as he felt exhaustion crashing over him again. He didn't want to close his eyes again, but the first time had been alright.

He blinked a few times, slowly taking in the whole room with clearing eyes. A cupboard there, door slightly open. A basin filled with clear water there, three cloths soaking away. Soft beds stuffed with straw but covered with sheets he didn't even know existed here.

A door that led to familiar sounds, Sean thought he heard the tell-tale cry of. "Hooray!" And he fell back into bed with a groan.

They weren't in Amp Plains anymore.

It was safe.

Sean didn't want to close his eyes, afraid this was just a dream and they were all just dying in a clearing by Shadow Pokémon. Things hurt a bit too much to convince him of that, however.

Sean turned to Rai, checking to see if he was breathing. He pulled an arm out of the blanket that covered him and reached over, brushing against the scrap of tail he could reach. Rai screwed his face and shifted around, easing Sean's irrational fears.

Litleo's snores were still ongoing, and it was to that sound that Sean drifted back off into sleep.

The sun rose and fell before any of the three injured pokémon stirred again.

As with the first time, Sean's eyes cracked open and squinted against the light. His slitted pupils widened and contracted as he blinked rapidly. For a moment, his mind was blank.

The rays of the sun creeping in through the window caught his eye again and Sean hissed in pain, swiping out with a clawed paw at the offending rays before stuffing his face into the comfortable bed he laid on.

Something rumbled in his throat before the headache hit him and Sean groaned. The racket he was pulling ended up causing both other occupants of the room to stir.

Litleo to his left, up against the wall, and Rai to his right, closer to the door, both shifted in their white sheeted beds. The appearance of sheets caused Sean's mind to just halt for a moment as he tried to figure out what universe he had fallen into now.

A quick glance at his paws showed they were still paws.  _"Do humans have four fingers or five?"_ Sean wondered for a moment before frowning.  _"Five. Thumb's a finger."_

He felt a brief sense of melancholy for the fabled thumb before the shifting and mumbling of his companions pulled him back to the present.

"Rai?" Sean croaked, voice scratchy and hoarse. He coughed, saying just Rai's name sending his throat into spasms, before saying it again. "Rai?"

Rai cracked a squinted eye open, searching for a moment before his vision cleared enough to make out Sean. Rai started, jolting in bed, before rocking to all fours. "Sean!" he yelled before grimacing as his own throat showed its defiance to yelling.

"Stooop," Litleo moaned, trying to bury his head in his bed. "So loud."

He stilled himself before slowly, almost fearfully, poking his head up. He looked up, then left, and finally to his right. Sean, as the one with the clearest eyes, got a good look at Litleo's expression.

Fear. Distress. Desperation.

He blinked, and the expression was gone. A shaken grin replaced Litleo's fearful expression and he gave a quiet chuckle. "We're alive." He nodded to himself, looking around again, feverously. Sean's ears quirked as he picked up on Litleo's breathing rate speed up. "Alive. Back. Safe. We're safe. We're not drowning." His voice began to break, a mixture of dehydration and emotion causing his words to crumble. "We're fine. We're fine. We're fine."

"We're fine," Sean agreed, adding it in.

"We're fine," Rai said, giving a shaky nod as Litleo turned a borderline-hysterical gaze on them.

"We're fine," Litleo said one more time before sagging under the sheets.

"You're awake." A fourth voice chimed in and all three of the bedbound pokémon jumped. "Oops!" Chimecho said, end of her body flapping back and fourth as if she was wagging her body. "My apologies. You three are all safe here."

"Where?" Was all Sean could manage as the other two were catching their breaths from the spook.

"You're at the guild," Chimecho explained, floating closer. "You arrived three days ago, unconscious and… well." Chimecho glanced away, not wanting to say anything more about how bad it could have gone. "You've been asleep the whole time."

"We're home," Rai breathed, sagging onto his bed as well. "Oh… thank the legends. We're alive." Tears filled his eyes and he turned away, hiccupping as he tried to not make a scene.

"You're all safe now," Chimecho said, ringing a calming chime. "You all woke up as well, that was the biggest hurdle." Chimecho's voice hitched as tears filled her own eyes. "I-I'm so relieved."

Chimecho took a few breaths to calm herself, it would not be professional to cry in front of her patients, nor particularly calming for them, and she composed herself quickly. She smiled at Sean, who was trying to get out of bed and come to her side. "Stay in bed for now," she said gently, but firmly. "All three of you still need a great amount of rest. It's safe to sleep, but first. How are you all feeling? Is there any pain?"

An old medical fact came to Sean and he nodded. It wasn't helpful to yourself or your nurse if you lied or tried to downplay your state. "I've got a bad headache," he said, grimacing as being reminded of it seemed to bring the pain back in full force. "And my torso just… stings."

"Everywhere hurts," Rai admitted. "But help Sean first."

"I kind of feel like my everything is bleeding," Litleo said. "Is that normal?"

"How's your breathing?" Chimecho asked, already floating to her supplies. Litleo took a moment to think about it.

"Not great. It's a little hard actually," he panted.

Levitating in a Psychic grip, Chimecho brought new bandages and several different types of berries. She gave three to Sean, two to Litleo alongside an incense, and brought the rest of the supplies to Rai.

Sean watched curiously as Chimecho did her work. Skilfully peeling off his bandages, not fussed with the dried blood, supplying a salve before rebandaging him. It bothered Sean what he had seen, patches of fur missing and unpleasant looking burns on Rai's body, but Chimecho was quick and efficient, covering Rai up quickly.

"I will inform the rest of the guild that the three of you have woken up," Chimecho said, floating back to observe her work. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"More of that incense?" Litleo suggested and Chimecho quickly set some more out. Litleo coughed up a spark, but thankfully nothing was lit on fire.

"If you need anything," Chimecho began, levitating a bell over to Sean. "For anyone, give that a ring and I will be along soon. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Sean said, smiling lightly.

Chimecho gave him a coy one back before leaving them to their devices.

She shut the door carefully behind her, closing with nary a click, leaving the three in silence.

A hushed calm fell over the room as neither pokémon chose to say anything. Everyone was feeling roughly the same, sore and tired, yet none of them closed their eyes and settled into a nap.

The air grew tense, anticipation hung in the silence of the room until Sean was unable to take it anymore.

"So that… sucked," he said plainly, feeling their eyes on him immediately as he broke the sacred silence.

"Yeah," Litleo agreed.

"Mm." Was all Rai added.

"How did we get out of that?" Sean asked, realising that none of them had asked Chimecho that exact thing. "Last thing I remember is everything going black with s… pokémon surrounding us. Do either of you remember more than that?"

"Getting suffocated," Litleo said, voice starting light before beginning to shake. "Being pressed d-down and smothered by a… all th-those." He fell silent, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about that.

The words he had felt, coming at his very core, were on the tip of Litleo's tongue, ready to tell them what he had resisted, but Rai spoke up.

"No I… I just remember fainting. I couldn't." Rai bent his head, ashamed. "I couldn't beat Manectric. Even though he… it. Even though that monster killed my family, I couldn't beat it."

"None of us could have beat it," Sean said weakly. His mind was still taking its time to return to full faculties, but even now he could remember that such a thing was not right. "A Shadow Pokémon?" Rai and Litleo flinched. "How could we have been prepared for that?"

"It's my fault," Rai said, after taking a moment to digest Sean's words. "I dragged you there and you nearly died. Both of you," he added, remembering Litleo's presence.

Sean shook his head. He had the words to refute that, he was sure, but they were taking some time to reach him.

Litleo scoffed. As snorting would be far too painful at the moment. He grimaced anyway, the action hurting his throat, and flicking his tail as the two looked to him in confusion.

"It's not like you planted it there," he forced out, throat feeling like he had an igglybuff lodged in there. "How is a… that, your fault?"

"I…" Rai began, thrown off from Litleo's defence of him. "I made you both come. If I didn't go there without even thinking, neither of you would have been hurt."

"And YOU would have died," Litleo pointed out. "And you didn't make either of us come, we chose to go."

"You wouldn't have come if I wasn't going," Rai argued back, and Sean finally caught up enough to add his two poké in.

"You were going to find your treasure," he said. "It's not like not going was an option."

"Yes but…" Rai groaned and looked back and forth. "You can't let me stew in my own misery? This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so hasty."

"Stew…" Litleo whispered, eyes going far as he realised how hungry he was. Shaking his head, he said. "Nope. No stew for you. Get over yourself and stop blaming yourself for this. I was coming to tell you that your funky rock was missing anyway, at least you've started looking for it!"

Sean nodded. "He's right. It might have been a bust. A…" he shivered, thinking back to the clearing. "Even something a tiny bit traumatising. But it's got us looking, so that's great!"

Rai looked between them both for a long moment. Sean's eyes drooped a little and Litleo yawned before Rai muttered, softly. "Neither of you thought it was there… right?"

Litleo shook his head, but Sean took longer to respond. "I… didn't want to dismiss it as a potential start." Rai held his gaze until Sean's cracked and explained further. "But… I didn't think that some stranger, some sableye, just randomly had seen a treasure at the end of a dungeon and not picked it up. It seemed… convenient."

Rai nodded slowly, mouth twisting.

"Sorry."

Rai sighed. "Don't apologise," he said, voice not brokering any argument there. "I'm sorry. This IS my fault, but you don't seem to be letting me drown myself in self-pity."

Sean grinned softly, Rai was getting overtly acerbic, so he knew no offence was taken. "Can't let you do that, you're the light of my… of this team."

Rai gave him a crooked smile and sighed again, moving into a yawn. "It feels like it's been a long day already."

"Yeah I'm exhausted still."

"All I want at the moment is sleep."

No one was particularly thrilled about sleeping. None of them could forget what memories the clearing left them, chatting had silenced them, but they were returning.

Rai was the first to fall asleep, too exhausted from his injuries and the talk to hold himself back. Litleo dropped next, eyes cracked open on Sean for a long time before finally succumbing to rest. Sean took the longest, every time he began to drift off he'd remember a sound, feeling, or fear and he'd jolt back to awake and need to take a look around to reassure himself.

Exhaustion took him in the end and Sean fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Another day passed before Chimecho even allowed them to step out of the room. All three felines had grown restless and they couldn't sleep the day away every day.

In the time since they had awoken and Chimecho alerted the rest of the guild, everyone came in to see them.

Wigglytuff was the first and he almost devolved into tears of joy and had to restrain his hugs to himself. They were recovering well, Sean was still baffled at the sheer durability of the pokémon form, but Wigglytuff didn't want to risk hurting them and receive Chimecho's wrath.

Corphish was next and being more lucid than Wigglytuff, he was able to explain the situation in ways Chimecho had avoided.

"Dusknoir carried us in his belly?" Sean shrieked upon hearing the news, even the fanboy that was Rai was a little thrown by that revelation, but neither Rai nor Litleo minded much.

"We're alive," Litleo pointed out as Rai's gaze slipped off through the window.

Sunflora came in in actual joyous tears and did hug Sean but refrained from hurting Rai and didn't seem to think a whole lot of Litleo. She brought with her a piece of interesting news.

"Dusknoir left the day after he brought you in," she said, voice even and not shrill as she often became when she was spilling the news. "He said he received some alarming news about the southeast area of the continent and had to check it out 'post haste'."

"Southeast?" Rai frowned. "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah." Sunflora nodded, giving Litleo an obvious look. "Hopefully it's nothing."

"Even if it is the 'Great Dusknoir' surely can solve it?" Litleo said as Sunflora decided she had best get to work.

After Sunflora had left, Litleo turned to the other two and said. "Isn't that where the Guild explored? For Fogbound Lake? That you didn't find or anything."

"Litleo…" Sean said warningly as Rai was cringing. The Fire-type made a face but didn't press further.

Diglett and Dugtrio visited together, but neither were allowed inside the medical wing as their burrowing would damage the floor.

"First time, and last time, I ever came in here Chimecho made sure I had a reason to visit," Dugtrio explained.

Bidoof brought them some snacks, snuck through Chimecho's distracted gaze, rattled off a few knock-knock jokes and wished them good health.

Chatot made a strategic visit after Loudred, who had not been allowed to visit for long due to problems keeping his volume under control.

Chatot begun pacing a hole in the floor of the medical wing until Chimecho froze him in place with a terrifying glare. "Ahem." Chatot cleared his throat, after pausing. "Due to your injuries you have been excused from work for the time being. Until Chimecho says you are able to return to work, you will stay here. There WILL be time made up for this, due to this being an unauthorised excursion into a dangerous dungeon without telling anybody and making each member of the guild worry over your safety and send the whole-"

Chimecho gently coaxed Chatot out of the room before he began showing more emotion in front of them.

"Well that sucks," Litleo commented when Chatot had left. "Great."

"He cares," Sean said, although he himself didn't like the idea of extra work. "But he can't show that."

Rai just gave a soft laugh.

Croagunk was the last to visit them. Being the one to bring them dinner that night. "Meh-heh-heh, good news you two. Three." He corrected, deciding to include Litleo in this announcement. "In the time you've all been asleep, I've finally managed to repair my Swap Cauldron."

"Oh wow!" Rai said, enthusiasm unparalleled in the room. "So Grovyle's tip worked?"

"Yep. Smart guy that Grovyle. Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk turned his lidded gaze to Sean, who was doing his best to look pleased, and Litleo who was just confused. "Some scrape you three got in huh?"

"I feel like I get injured more often then not," Sean said, frowning as Rai looked to him. "This is the worst so far, but it isn't the first time. Those Shadow Pokémon were horrific."

Croagunk nodded slowly, cheek-pouches not moving. "I'd bet. Some serious stuff there. How are you three fairing?"

"Sore," Sean said.

"Bored," Litleo said.

"Alright," Rai said.

All three at the same time.

"Meh-heh-heh, I get that. I mean, mentally? Emotionally? You all nearly died, and it was to a Shadow Pokémon. You know the legends about that, right?"

Sean didn't, and looking around he noticed both Rai and Litleo cringing away. "No," he said, hoping Croagunk would explain.

He regretted it. Realising that maybe he didn't want to know.

Croagunk explained anyway. "They say that if a Shadow Pokémon does you in, you become a Shadow Pokémon yourself. Not sure how true a legend like that is, what legend is?"

 _Fogbound Lake was true_. Was what Sean nearly said, but he held his tongue. He could see Rai was thinking it.

"You can tell if something like that has left any… lasting damage, right?" Sean asked, feeling a mite nervous. He didn't like to think about being dragged down by all the electrike before, even less now.

"Yeah you're all fine physically," Croagunk said, all three breathing a small sigh of relief and muscles they didn't know they had untensed. "But stuff up here." He pointed a deadly hand to his temple. "That's harder to tell. Chimecho's good with healing the body, the best in the area, but no one really knows how to treat the head. But I hear talking about it helps."

Sean nodded. He understood what Croagunk was getting at. But it was awkward, and a little embarrassing, to talk about fears and memory's that now felt trivial. They had survived.

But a part of Sean's head still felt like he was in the clearing.

Rai's burns ached. Cold and hot in ways he couldn't really remember.

Litleo still felt like he had trouble breathing at times. Discretely coughing brought nothing up. No inky blackness he was afraid of seeing. No blood either. Nothing was there, but he could still feel the air being pressed out of him.

None of them said anything. But their expressions were enough for Croagunk. "Make sure you say something when you need too," he said lightly, moving to take his leave from the room. "Bottling stuff up never helps. Alright?"

He didn't seem to wait for a response and left the room, door falling shut with a soft click.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Sean played with a thread, tangling it around a claw. Rai's tail sparked slightly. Litleo took a few deep, comforting, breaths.

"I kinda feel like I'm still in the clearing at times," Sean said, breaking the silence. He flushed under his fur, insides of his ears going red, but he continued anyway. "I don't like thinking about what happened, but I can't help myself at times. I don't like it when it's really quiet."

He refused to look at either one of them. Saying it out loud felt like admitting to a weakness, and he didn't feel like a weight had lifted from his chest. Just that a burden was being pressed onto others.

"Something was… there," Litleo said quietly, also not looking at anyone. They all looked in a single spot, none of them meeting the other's eyes. "When the electrike were suffocating me. It told me to give in. I didn't, I said no. But… something was there."

 _Fogbound Lake was true._  Flashed through Sean and Rai's minds again, but they didn't say anything.

"That… thing," Rai said roughly. "Killed my family. And I couldn't beat it. Is it still there? Did Dusknoir drive it off, or did he just swoop in and save us."

"Dusknoir killed the Shadow Pokémon in Mount Bristle," Litleo pointed out. "He probably would have…"

Rai nodded, breathed a little easier. "I still couldn't. I just… there was nothing I could do against it. Nothing my parent… my brothers."

There were no tears in Rai's eyes. He had cried over them for years. It wasn't the closure he had hoped for in returning to Amp Plains. No due revenge. "And my Relic Fragment wasn't there. It was stupid to go."

"We didn't look everywhere," Sean said, jumping to Rai's comfort as naturally as breathing. "We could… g-go ba..."

He couldn't quite finish that.

Rai didn't respond. None of them wanted to think of going back.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the day. But there was no absolute silence held, something Sean was deeply grateful for.

After three days of loafing around in the medical wing, Chimecho finally let them free.

"You will do NO strenuous tasks," she said, staring all three felines down with a nurse's demanding glare. "That means NO tasks, NO jobs, NO dungeons, NO training. Nothing but short walks, take plenty of rest, drink plenty of water, and if you disappear AGAIN?" Chimecho didn't finish that thought, left them to think up plenty of horrible things that would happen if they disobeyed.

"I'm alright," Sean protested, jutting his chest forward in proof of a lack of the mummy wrapping Rai suffered and plasters that adorned Litleo.

Chimecho stared him down until his ears fell flat and he obeyed.

Sean stuck close to Rai, who was still the most heavily bandaged of the three of them. He was not squeamish and had watched Chimecho's work and asked her plenty of questions she was happy to answer. He felt confident he could replace the bandages if, for some reason, Chimecho was unable to do so and she offered to let him practise on her if he so pleased.

But with walking around in not a single room that smelled like cat on the line, Sean assured her another day. For now, he and Rai, wanted to take a walk through Treasure Town.

A few residents had come by to visit them in their imprisonment. Kangaskhan had come and cried all over Rai. Duskull had spooked all three of them. Spinda brought them each a Life Seed Smoothie. There was a surprising visit from Team Gazer, but each was aware of Beheeyem's role in helping them and gratitude worthy of a shaymin was shared.

Rai received most of the attention. With Vigoroth, Electivire, who had cried on Rai and got banished by Chimecho for it, Marowak, Marill and Azurill, and several more coming to visit Rai.

Now they could leave.

Litleo left the room first, unable to stand waiting any longer now that freedom was within his paws and he, gingerly, hopped off

He avoided what looked to be a hole that had been paced into the floor and then hastily filled and continued on.

However his hasty, in his recovering state, was still slow enough for large, round, and pink to spot him. Wigglytuff, delighted as always, rolled his way over to Litleo.

"Good afternoon friendly friend!" Wigglytuff beamed upon reaching Litleo, the Fire-type looking wary.

"Uh… hi?" he said, not sure about Wigglytuff overwhelming pleasantness.

"How are you feeling?" Wigglytuff asked, walking in pace with Litleo. "Your injuries were quite severe. I carried you in myself after Dusknoir pulled you out of his belly!"

Litleo would have grimaced upon being reminded of where he had been, but what Wigglytuff said caught his interest. "You? You carried me in?"

"Yup!" Wigglytuff nodded with his whole body. "Very carefully."

"Oh. Thank you." Litleo frowned and turned away, continuing to walk. Wigglytuff trotted along, unbothered with the silence. "Do you want me to pay you or something? For the medical care I guess?"

"What?" Wigglytuff gasped, voice so endearingly genuine it paused Litleo. "Gosh no! Never would I charge a friend for being saved! Never-Never! Besides teammates don't pay. It's part of Chatot's budgeting anyway. Stuff I don't get, medical things and food and bleh." Wigglytuff stuck his tongue out, but again Litleo needed to stop and return to something Wigglytuff had blurted out.

"Teammate?"

"Yeah!" Wigglytuff beamed. "You're Meowth and Shinx's teammate, aren't you?" Wigglytuff frowned and looked off into the distance. "Why would you have gone to Amp Plains with them if you weren't?" he questioned out loud, but not actually asking Litleo.

"You... wouldn't mind?" Litleo asked, voice suddenly small. "If I was a member of the guild?"

"I would mind." Wigglytuff nodded and Litleo felt something crack inside. "If you weren't." He opened his arms. "Friendly friend, are you not? We teach well here and would love to have you!"

Litleo searched Wigglytuff's expression, looking for any deceit or jokes. He saw nothing but bare-faced honesty. And cheer. A lot of goofy cheer.

Litleo swallowed and went to speak but paused when Sean and Rai's voices reached them both.

"I'm just saying, what if Chimecho was secretly evil? Who'd ever suspect her?" Sean was saying, obviously joking, but Rai was fluffing up through where bandages weren't.

"She's way too nice to be evil. And, if you forgot already, she saved our lives."

"For eeeviill." Sean grinned, and Rai gave him a truly unimpressed look. They stepped around Litleo and Wigglytuff, giving nods to the Guildmaster, as they continued on. Litleo shooting Wigglytuff a quirky look and receiving a mimed shove.

He joined them, and they didn't notice he hadn't been there.

"This is ridiculous, Litleo tell him Chimecho can't be evil!" Rai demanded, waving a paw at Sean.

"I dunno." Litleo grinned as Rai's expression darkened into a mock-glare. "I think I'll need to hear it all just to make an 'educated' decision."

Wigglytuff danced off to parts unknown as the three felines began their walk to Treasure Town.

"So I think it's a bit early to tell if Chimecho is evil," Litleo said after Sean gleefully repeated everything. "She's got some scary faces, but she DID save our lives."

"For evil," Sean reiterated.

"We don't know that yet," Litleo tutted. "Time needs to be taken, care, before such conclusions can be made."

"Why are you talking all fancy?" Rai asked, giving Litleo an inscrutable look.

"Well these things take time to work out," Litleo explained, stretching out and popping his back. "But we've got the time to work it out. Hopefully not anymore injuries like that, maybe watch how she acts when dealing with bumps and scrapes?"

"She also prepares the food," Sean pointed out. "Perfect time to poison someone."

"Has anyone died from the food?" Litleo asked.

"Not yet."

Rai cracked a smile before snorting in laughter. "You're ridiculous," he said, giving Sean a fond look. "Don't encourage him," he said, looking back to Litleo with a noticeably less fond look.

"I think I've done enough unencouraging so far," Litleo said. It was a simple sentence, spoken with no weight or force. As if without a care to be had. It still brought Rai to a stop.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Litleo with older eyes. "You have."

Litleo stopped himself, looking back to Rai with a cool expression. Sean glanced between the two and frowned, he edged his way to Rai's shadow, but didn't speak as the two stared each other down.

"So I was thinking for our next, much better planned, excursion we could-" Litleo began before Rai cut him off.

"Next excursion?" he almost growled.

Litleo hesitated and Sean witnessed several emotions flash across his face. He spotted guilt, anger, exhaustion, pain, and several more that went by too fast. Litleo swallowed and reigned in any acerbic comments to speak more gently. "Sure. I mean I heard your first journey together didn't end so well either. Beach Cave Calamity or something. A nasty first go, a rite of passage I guess, to get membership into Team Ion."

Litleo gave them a confident look, one that didn't shake even as Rai narrowed his eyes and Sean frowned in conflicted emotions.

"Why would you want to join our team?" he demanded. "Especially after you nearly died. Why?

"Why not?" Litleo attempted, but Rai wouldn't let that cut it.

"No. Tell me why you think you can just force yourself along on our journey and then decide you're on the team after it all goes to shit? I didn't want you to come to Amp Plains, but I couldn't stop you, but you think I'm just going to let you on my team as if nothing has happened between us?"

"If I didn't come, you would have died," Litleo pointed out, mane flickering with sparks for a moment. "I'm sorry, alright? I never meant to make you hate me. I never meant to hurt you."

"So why then?" Rai asked, looking warily at Litleo. "If you didn't mean it, why do it at all? Why for five years? Just tell me."

Litleo frowned and glanced upwards at the afternoon sky before sighing. "For as long as I've known you, everyone has liked you. Everyone knows you as the shy shinx with the tragic life. Wanting to become an explorer so badly, but just never having the nerve." He shook his head.

"You had people, everyone actually, who supported you. They told you to try again later, to always keep hoping, to always look forward. That one day it'll come to you. That if you're patient, you'll be an explorer one day."

Rai shifted awkwardly, he wasn't entirely comfortable where Litleo was taking this, but continued to listen attentively.

"Who was pushing you Rai?" Rai didn't react to the use of his actual name, Litleo didn't even notice he had used it. "Everyone was saying to be patient, to feel better when you couldn't do it, to be content that you'll get there someday, never saying when 'someday' would be."

He growled in disgust. Whether at the past or at himself, even Litleo wasn't sure. "I could see, I was sure that you'd never do it if someone didn't push you. If someone didn't just look at you and say 'good enough, top marks for hopes and dreams' to make you feel better, then why would you improve? I wanted to see you become an explorer, I knew you could do it. But you weren't. You just weren't."

Litleo stopped for some breath and looked down from the sky, looking to Rai with a guilty look. "I took it too far. I know I did, and I really am sorry. I thought I had to balance all the empty praise and well-wishing, everyone saying to feel better and try again some other time like that was going to do anything. I thought it was working too. Sometimes when I pushed you really far you'd go to the dojo, train, then march to the guild."

Litleo paused. Rai didn't need to hear what happened next, neither did Sean. They both knew. But Litleo said it anyway. "But you'd always turn back. Every time. You were so… sure that 'someday' would come that you just wouldn't try. So I thought I had to push harder and harder."

With a stony expression Rai shook his head. "I wanted to prove you wrong, but every time I'd go your words would flash through my head and I'd lose my nerve. I decided you were right about me."

Litleo cringed and nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think you weren't good enough. I was sure you could be. I thought I could make you angry enough to do it, then throw it in my face and say you were good enough. But… it didn't go that way. I was wrong."

Those last three words caused Rai's eyes to widen. "You… said you were wrong?"

Litleo nodded, turning away slightly so he didn't have to look directly at Rai's shocked face. "Yeah, whatever. Not even I can be right ALL the time." He pawed the ground grumpily before sighing and looking back to Rai. "I don't think I was wrong in all regards," he said honestly, getting a raised eye from Rai.

"I took it way too far without a doubt," Litleo said. "But I still think doing nothing but hearing 'good enough' wasn't doing any better. I hurt you in so many ways, things you'll probably never forgive me for, but everyone else wasn't doing you any better either. You ARE strong, and even before Sean turned up you were strong. But you were lazy. I'm sorry for what I did though. There's no… excuse that just makes it better, but I want to try. You, heh, you inspired me really."

Rai breathed out a hard sigh, trying to find the words in the tumultuous miasma that was his formerly understood world. Litleo was a jerk and he was the poor orphan. Now things were seeming less black and white and he couldn't find words.

"I… I… you're right." He went with. "I don't think I can just move on from what you put me through. Not yet at least, not all at once. But…" he paused for a long moment and looked to Sean before back to Litleo. "You tried to make Sean leave me after we beat you."

Litleo's expression was pain and he bowed his head. "I… have no excuse for that. Just anger and embarrassment and frustration. I tried to justify it to myself later by saying it was just a 'test' for Sean. But…"

Rai turned to Sean. "What do you think about letting him on the team?"

Sean, caught somewhat off guard about being addressed, did his best to speak his best thoughts. "Um. I don't really have the history you two have. It's not easy to forgive bullies, something I just know for sure. But…" he swallowed and looked to Litleo who was doing his best not to look vulnerable. "I think he. Uh." He hesitated again, heart doing weird flips, mind telling him this was a bad idea, mind also telling him this was a great idea.

" _The story…"_  Sean thought before frowning and making his mind up.  _"You know what…?"_

He set his mouth firm and nodded to Rai. "If you're willing to work with him. To try and put this behind you and start anew, then I support it." Litleo smiled widely and Rai gave a hesitant nod.

He looked back to a hopeful Litleo and breathed out a hard breath before giving a nod. "I guess we are going to be teammates now." He smiled weakly as Litleo gave a, somewhat teary, whoop. "I think we need to start over on a new foot." He reached his paw out, giving a fragile smile. Trusting Litleo. "I'm Shinx. Or… you can call me Rai."

Litleo looked at the paw for a moment in surprise, nearly reeling at the opportunity given. He quickly clasped it with his own and nodded a thankful smile back. "The names Mane. Mane the litleo. Call me Mane, Rai."

Rai smiled and nodded. "Sure, Mane."

"Thanks, Rai."

They both gave a smile before Rai pulled back. "Okay, bonding over. Let's start the day."

Nodding in relief that everything went better than he dared to hope, Mane began walking. "Yeah let's leave the gooshy stuff to Sean."

Smiling, Sean followed in their shadows as they walked in a comfortable silence towards Treasure Town. "Who said you could call me Sean?" he asked, teasingly. Litleo gave him a grin.

"You can call me Mane if I can call you Sean."

"Sure."

* * *

With some weight off both Rai and Mane's chests, they entered Treasure Town with breaths of fresh air.

The emotional weight may have been less, but they were still both sore from the recovery period and Sean caught them both wincing when they thought no one was looking.

He was a little surprised at the relative, to their states, healthiness he was in.  _"I didn't quite take what they did though,"_  he reasoned after feeling guilty about it.

Everyone was all smiles as they saw the three out and about. A few smiles became somewhat fixed and confused upon seeing Rai and Mane sharing polite conversation, but no one approached them to demand answers.

They looked for Chansey at her day-care, but she wasn't in today and so it was decided to go to the next half of town.

"Little dude!" a very loud and energetic voice startled Sean and Mane as they were nearing the bridge to the other side of town.

Rai, however. "Big dude!" he replied with just as much enthusiasm and tried to run, but stumbled, right up to the boisterous owner.

"Electivire calls him dude?" Sean quietly asked Mane who gave him an amused look.

"Electivire calls everyone dude. No one knows why."

With a bemused smile, he followed after Rai with Mane taking up the rear. He didn't come all the way up to where Electivire held his modest shop.

It was more of a desk to receive applicants then an actual shop. It was bright yellow though, so it attracted attention regardless.

"Haha! You called me dude," Electivire laughed as Rai reached him. "How many Sitrus Berry's you had today?"

"Four." Rai beamed. "How many have you had?"

"Not a one today." Electivire shook his head and patted his belly. "Gave em all to Chimes."

"Is that why she was in a better mood yesterday?" Rai asked, cocking his head. Electivire just grinned a bright smile at him before gaving Rai a searching look and his smile dimmed.

"You still look in rotten shape little dude." Then tears began filling his eyes but Electivire refused to cry on Rai again lest Chimecho descend upon him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I've got some fresh air," Rai said, nodding firmly and Electivire nodded too and discretely as he could, wiped his eyes.

"Now who have we got here?" Electivire asked as Sean and Mane reached Rai's side. "I haven't been properly acquainted with your new friend I've heard the townfolk gab on about."

Rai turned an expectant look on Sean who introduced himself. "I'm Meowth. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too little dude." Electivire leaned over his shopfront and reached out a large hand. A sparking tendril snaked down with it and he smacked it with his other hand. "Bad."

Somewhat apprehensive and remembering that Rai and not he was an Electric-type, Sean clasped one of Electivire's fingers with both of his paws and gave it an awkward shake.

Electivire wiggled his finger in response and Sean was, to his relief, not shocked. "So I heard you finally got little dude to join the guild? Fantastic job little dude!"

"Rai did most of the work," Sean said. "Uh, I mean Shinx. He did most of the work, I'm just relieved he's put up with me this long."

Electivire gave a great belly laugh and Sean smiled. The large Electric-type was the odd sort, but friendly.

"Well I shouldn't keep you both here forever, Chimes probably ordered some mandated gentle exercise of some shizz. You keep on going!"

"We will." Rai beamed. "See you Electivire."

"See you too little dudes."

Sean waved and Electivire waved with both hands and both of his electrical tendrils and Sean decided that he could have lived without the reminder of pokémon with tendrils.

He shuddered as the flesh ribbons of sylveon flashed through his mind.

"What are you shivering about?" Mane asked, spotting the spasm.

"Oh just all the probing – hey there's Marowak!"

Mane gave him an odd look but did turn as Marowak passed them. "Good day," Marowak said as he reached them. "Young Shinx? How are your wounds?"

"Much better now that I'm outside," Rai replied, just as easily as with Electivire. "Have you learned anything new about bones?"

"Alas, no." Marowak shook his head and thwapped the bone he carried into his palm. Sean jumped. "But a scholar continues the search regardless of setbacks."

He bade Rai goodbye and gave another nod as Sean and Mane went by. "Oh, Marowak?" Sean called, stopping short. The stout Ground-type stopped himself and turned back.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to talk to you sometime?"

"About anything young Meowth."

With that, Marowak gave him another nod, and continued on.

"What's that about?" Mane asked as Rai cocked his head.

"Just something I've been thinking about lately," Sean said, brushing the questions off. They crossed the bridge and Vigoroth spotted them and kicked up a dust trail in his haste to see them.

"Shinx! Shinx! How are you feeling? How are you doing? Are you in any pain? Do you need a Sitrus Berry? Why are you out? Does Chimecho know? Don't tell me you snuck out! Don't ask me to hide stuff from Chimecho! She knows everything, and she's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY scary when she's mad, or suspicious, or just floating down the street. Have you seen her when she's mad? She's like-"

Rai, with an ever-patient smile, put his paw up and Vigoroth stopped the stream of unyielding words from the apparently infinite lungs of Vigoroth. He took multiple gasping breaths as Sean tried to pull that apart and understand it all.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm outside," Rai answered. "I'm doing about the same as yesterday when you visited. I'm not in any need of a berry. Chimecho gave us permission to leave, but not do anything strenuous. You don't need to keep any secrets. And don't tell that last part to Sean, he's convinced of crazy things I think."

Sean gave Rai a baffled look, wondering how he could possibly have understood everything being vomited at him, but didn't question it. Vigoroth had acted the same yesterday and Sean didn't dare to ask questions he couldn't understand the answers too.

After another bout of a day's worth of discussion ran through in five minutes, Vigoroth let them go and the Kecleon Brother's beckoned them over.

"Shinx!" The green one smiled.

"Meowth." The purple one grinned.

"Welcome, welcome," they both greeted and received smiles in return.

"It seems Chimecho's let you free," Green said, rummaging through a drawer. "This is exciting, exciting!"

"In celebration of your bravery in returning to Amp Plains," Purple added as Green handed him something. "And also for your recovery."

Together they said. "We present you with a fresh apple each, free of charge. Picked just today from the Apple Woods, so their quality is top notch!"

"Thank you so much!" Rai positively glimmered with gratitude as Green carefully handed the apple to him, balancing it on Rai's head as the shinx grinned.

"Thanks," Sean said, smiling. It felt like forever since he'd had an apple fresh from a dungeon.

"What about Litleo?" Rai asked, as Sean took the apple off his forehead and held it out for him to bite into.

Both kecleon blinked and glanced past Rai and Sean to the third member of their trio. "Ah."

"He came to Amp Plains too," Sean pointed out. "And he's just joined the team officially." He was giving Mane a side glance as he spoke, realising that no one had acknowledged him up to this point.

Green and Purple looked to Rai for confirmation and the shinx nodded. "Yup. We're putting bagon's behind us and starting anew."

There was another moment of hesitation and silent deliberation between the two kecleon before Green procured another apple. "We only picked two from Apple Woods recently," he explained, handing it to Sean. "So it isn't quite as fresh as the other two."

"Food's food." Mane shrugged and bit into the offered apple, Sean quickly letting go so Mane's sharp teeth didn't remove more of his blood.

Rai thanked them again and they moved onto Kangaskhan as the Kecleon Brother's began whispering together.

Sean gave Mane a few searching looks, trying to find the words to ask a question delicately.

" _Can't just say 'No one seems to like you, huh?'"_  he thought as Mane challenged his look with something resembling a challenge.

"Not many people seem to be…" he began, looking to Mane who rolled his eyes.

"Just say what you really mean," he said. "No one likes me here."

Rai, hearing this, turned around with confusion evident on his face. "No one likes you?"

"Everyone likes you," Mane pointed out and left the matter in the air to settle. Rai's expression began morphing into guilt when Kangaskhan spotted them.

"Dears!" she called, and Rai was distracted from complicated emotions by Treasure Town's adopted grandmother.

With her was pink and egg shaped and all three of them could recognise Chansey.

"You three look terrible," she said, bluntly, as they reached the two maternal pokémon. "Tell Chimecho you need less loafing around and more Oran Berry's. Sitrus is better for pain, but no one listens. They just like the energy boost and taste of Sitrus Berry's."

"Be gentler on them dear," Kangaskhan chided, coming from around her shop to walk right up to them. The instinctive part of Sean's brain still wanted to run when the muscle kangaroo of Australia's wet dreams stomped up to them.

But Kangaskhan's voice was even and her eyes gentle. Rai had no such fear and allowed himself to be scooped up by the most careful bodybuilder in the area.

"You look better," she said, looking and feeling Rai. "Being outside is good for you, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Rai grinned, he didn't need to explain himself to Kangaskhan. "Chimecho's letting us out now, as long as we don't do anything strenuous."

Kangaskhan chuckled, as soothing as a rockslide. "Not long ago now I never would have thought that was a risk. You listen to Chimecho, you here?" She waggled a finger at all three of them. "She may seem strict, but she's just looking out for you. Chansey as well."

"Thank you for helping save our lives," Sean said, smiling at Chansey who gave him a tired one back. "We heard they called you in and you saved us."

"It's hard to ignore Chatot when he's that loud and flappy," Chansey sighed. "Took nearly a minute to calm him down enough to know what he wanted. We were already half way to the guild though, it was pretty clear what he wanted."

She gave a short stretch and gave Kangaskhan a smile. "I should get to the nursery. Good day Kangaskhan."

"You have a good day yourself Chansey," Kangaskhan replied. "Don't stress yourself and make sure to take things slow."

Chansey waved and wobbled down the street, four pairs of eyes following her.

"Is… she alright?" Mane asked, rather uncomfortable but Kangaskhan gave him a smile all the same.

"Overworked," she answered. "Better question is, are you Meowth and you Litleo alright? I've known Shinx so long I can tell how he's feeling. The two of you I don't know so well."

"I'm fine," Sean answered, popping a shoulder. "It looks worse than it is, I think. Between the three of us, I had the least injuries, so I think I've recovered the fastest."

"Don't go disobeying Chimecho already," Kangaskhan said, wagging a finger. "While no one knows your body, and your limits, better then yourself, if Chansey was not exaggerating, and she doesn't, then your injuries were just as threatening as Shinx and Litleo's were."

"They… where?" Sean frowned, and Kangaskhan nodded.

"From what I heard. There were fewer fresh injuries, as whatever took you all out inflicted on Shinx and Litleo, but a build up of injuries through that awful dungeon was just as bad. You are tougher than you think Meowth."

She smiled, and Sean blushed slightly, then looked to Mane. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked, softer than before.

"I'm good, actually," Mane answered, looking between Sean and Rai. "Better then good. Great!"

Kangaskhan smiled, but a little confused. "Good to hear, don't stress yourself and listen to Chimecho. Understand?"

Mane gave a reluctant nod.

Kangaskhan chatted with Rai a little longer before gently setting him on the ground. "I think this old monster's taken up enough of your time. You'll be wanting to stretch your legs, go to the beach. Don't enter the dungeon though," she added sharply. "If something does warrant that, go to the guild. If you get hurt again there will be consequences. Understand?"

Feeling the fear again, Sean immediately nodded. Rai and Mane were quick to agree as well, and Kangaskhan was all smiles again. "Take care dears."

With repeated stops for both breath and to talk, the new Team Ion took their time in the sun seriously and avoided returning to the guild as long as they could.

With it already being noon when Chimecho let them out, the day seemed to slip away quickly. The days in the infirmary felt like they dragged on when they weren't sleeping, now it was leaving them too quickly.

But all the while, as Rai was stopped and talked to Treasure Town residents while he and Mane stood awkwardly to the side, Sean was thinking.

He'd been thinking about it more often recently, but with nothing to do since Amp Plains except sit around, thoughts he couldn't avoid with work were rushing back at him.

Nothing was more prevalent then his own position on the team.

They had decided to spend the last hour at the beach and Sean decided he had to talk now, or he'd avoid the topic forever.

" _Progress isn't made unless it's forced,"_  he thought as he geared himself for this.

"Rai," Sean said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the three of them, lulled by the rise and fall of the tides. "I think we need to discuss something important. Mane too, actually," Sean added as Rai turned to him.

"Okay," Rai said. "What?"

"Yeah, you finally going say what's been on your mind the whole day?" Mane asked, shifting to face him and be comfortable at the same time.

Thrown off a little that Mane had noticed his silent deliberation, Sean begun. "Amp Plains was… bad." He cringed on the inside, this was already sounding ridiculous. "And I think I was the problem." There. Sean was more satisfied with that. "No, I don't think. I know I was the problem."

Nodding that he'd started his point successfully, things began falling into place and Sean went to continue. But paused at Rai's dawning horror.

"You're not the problem!" Rai squeaked. "Everything else was the problem. Me. Mane. The dungeon."

"Hey," Mane protested.

"You're fine Sean. Better then fine, you're great!"

Bemused a little at this, Sean gave a self-deprecating chuckle and shook his head. "Rai, I mean between the two, three of us now, I'm easily the weakest of the team. I've only got two moves, one of which doesn't always work, and I can't do nearly as much as you. All I can do is ferry items around really."

"And that's more than enough," Rai insisted. "It doesn't matter if you're not super strong, you're still super useful and I couldn't get through dungeons without you!"

Smiling slightly, enjoying the ego boost, Sean tried to reign this back. "Rai. You don't have to defend me or anything. I'm just thinking I need to get stronger." Rai's posture began to relax. "I've been pretty lazy lately, just riding on your coattails, or Grovyle's, or Corphish's. All the tougher dungeons we've done we've had someone else. Mane too!"

Mane perked up at being mentioned in a positive way. "Keep going," he purred.

"I just mean," Sean said, edging away from stoking any egos. "I've had it easy. And I keep getting hurt, because I'm not capable of defending myself when you can't. I can't just rely on you, or Mane, to save me every time I get into trouble."

"You get yourself out of trouble," Rai said quietly. "That aerodactyl and all."

"One case." Sean shrugged. "I've got items, but… well. Look there's three of us now. That means we need to buy more items, more food, more healing, to make sure I can keep everyone in fighting shape. That means we need more money. That means we need to take tougher jobs. That means harder dungeons. If I keep getting hurt like this, I'm just going to weigh you both down."

"What are you saying?" Rai asked, beginning to get alarmed again.

"I think I'm going to ask Marowak if he can train me," Sean answered, and Rai relaxed again. "I can't keep just… coasting along. Dungeons are training, sure, but with all the harder ones I've had two people to do the work for me. And now we will always have two." He nodded to Mane who smiled back. "But I don't want to just… be so weak. I've got to actually start working and stop being so lazy. I've got to get Night Slash down, maybe even learn a new move. Cause things are just going to get harder, and I don't want to have to be the one that needs to be protected all the time. Do you understand?"

Rai digested that for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I do." He gave a smile. "You had me worried there for a moment. It sounded like you wanted to leave or something."

"Leave?" Sean's ears went straight up as he realised how he had started their conversation. "Oh my god I did not mean that at all! I'm so sorry."

Rai chuckled. "You weren't so it's alright."

"Get a room you two," Mane moaned, pulling himself up and shaking some sand off. "In fact I think we all should get a room. It's getting late and I kinda want to sleep right here. So… back to the guild?"

"Back to the guild." Rai nodded.

"Back home." Sean smiled and helped Rai up.

"Well actually," Mane said as they began to walk. "I have a house somewhere else. It's still trashed though, probably ransacked at this point. I'll need to go check that out soon."

"Need any help?" Sean asked, and Mane shook his head.

"We'll help," Rai said firmly, getting a glance from both of his companions. "I've never been to your place before actually."

"Not as unique as your absurdly dangerous dug-out cliff," Mane remarked as Rai gave him a reproachful look.

"Sharpedo Bluff is not dangerous," he argued. "It's scenic."

"True art is tragedy I've heard." Mane smirked, and he and Rai got into an argument about living spaces. Sean just shook his head at the two.

Diglett and Loudred let them in. Some level of disbelief colouring their voices when Mane stepped on the grate, but there was no trouble and the three were allowed inside.

Chimecho was already waiting for them as they came down to the first floor.

"You were out for a while," she said tersely and quickly shepherded them down further. "Your bandages need to be looked at. Have you eaten anything at all? You had better not have been around any toxic pokémon. If those Team Skull's are back, you'd better not have picked a fight."

She was quickly reassured everything was fine and Chimecho, after examining them, decided to believe them. Rai got a chance to speak to Wigglytuff, but their conversation was over in just a few moments before Chimecho rang them for dinner.

"A light meal tonight," she announced as the guild entered the mess hall. "We are prioritising recovery eating tonight."

There were the usual Oran Berry's. But multiple other grains and objects that Sean couldn't even tell. They didn't taste very nice. But he did get passed a Plain Seed that was said to be from Wigglytuff.

Only, however, Chatot was the one who had clearly smuggled it in, not doing well at brushing a few small feathers off the seed. Sean decided to eat it and be thankful regardless.

While they ate, most of the guild shot Mane curious looks. Sean couldn't see any antagonism, which he decided was something at least, but mostly just bafflement. More than a few glances went Rai's way as well, but he was oblivious to the attention even after a day of everyone wanting to talk to him.

The meowth made internal bets on who would crack first. Front runner Sunflora turned out to be made of sterner stuff then he thought, as it was Croagunk who spoke first.

"So I hear Litleo's joined Team Ion," he said to the table at large, but directed only at Rai and Sean.

"That's right," Rai nodded. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff says it's okay." He looked to Wigglytuff for confirmation and received an energetic nod in return.

"Yup! Litleo is the newest friendly friend to join the Wigglytuff Guild! Hooray-hooray!"

Chatot gave them all a fierce look when cheers weren't within half a second of Wigglytuff and the whole guild, minus Team Ion, cheered. "HOORAY!"

"Shh," Chimecho hissed, right after joining in on the loudness. "Don't stress any of my patients out."

Wigglytuff smiled, but somewhat apologetically. "I understand Chimecho. That's why I didn't mention it, Team Ion, or whatever they decide to call themselves, do need their rest." He clapped his stubby hands. "That's why Chatot has already arranged a bed for Litleo!"

"He, as a member of your team, will be rooming with you," Chatot explained, an odd mix of authoritarian and apologetic in his eyes. "Understood?"

"Certainly!" Mane grinned and nudged Sean. "We'll be rooming together. Excited?"

"Yay," Sean deadpanned.

"You will be."

"Keep your paws off him," Rai said, giving Mane a dark look. "I'm always watching."

"Creepy."

Rai squeaked and several apprentices, and Chatot, had to smother snorts of amusement. Wigglytuff just began to dance as he was oft to do.

With dinner over, Chimecho decreed it was bed time for Team Ion.

"But mother," Mane grumbled, but let himself be led down. He hadn't been in this part of the guild before and was trying to take in as much as he can, but his eyes kept drooping.

He began to complain, loudly, as his room was the furthest walk, but Chimecho shushed him.

"Home sweet home," Sean mumbled as Chimecho held the door open for them. It was a surprising comfort to crash down on his old, non-sheeted, bed. The infirmary had comfortable sheets, but everything else was strange and unpleasant. Here he could smell home and was reminded of all the enjoyable nights.

A third bed of straw had been brought in and fashioned into a circle and after Sean and Rai had slumped onto their beds, he took the freshest one and grumbled.

"If my house hasn't been looted yet, I'm bringing my bed over."

"Yes-yes," Chimecho tutted, making sure they were all comfortable. "Tomorrow or the day after that. You will not be doing any strenuous activity."

"You're no fun," Mane harrumphed but relaxed into the straw anyway.

"Goodnight you three," Chimecho whispered and floated out the door, leaving it cracked open just in case one of them needed her during the night.

They were tired enough that Loudred's snores probably wouldn't bother them.

"Hey Sean?" Rai asked, with Chimecho gone they could talk again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm up," Mane sighed.

"Good. You're not out yet."

"What is it?" Mane groaned. "And can it wait for a week?"

"I was just wondering," Rai yawned. They were all drifting off, even as Rai was speaking. "Since Mane's on the team now, should we change our team name? Wigglytuff mentioned it's an option."

"Mm."

"It'd be cool or something," Mane said. "Too tired to care yet."

"Do you know anything that'd make sense?" Rai hummed. "Ion was pretty cool, even though I don't really understand it. What's fire, and electric, and normal?"

"Plasma," Sean muttered absentmindedly. "Team Plasma could be cool."

"Mm."

"Mm."

The three drifted off, the day having truly worn them out.

Sean would have time to realise what he said tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people guessed it, or at least thought it was a possibility! Average Pichu and Lucky_Guardian good work you two! Litleo, or Mane as we now know, joins the crew and completes the duo of cats into a trio of kitties! Holy crap it feels so good to write Mane instead of Litleo. Over the last three chapters I keep accidentally writing Mane and I was getting paranoid I had put his name down somewhere and missed it.
> 
> And as you can see, since I am not running with the Chimecho Assembly recruiting thing, Mane is a fully-fledged apprentice of the Wigglytuff Guild. If he had joined earlier, which wouldn't have happened, but had he joined in time, he would have been along for the expedition as well.
> 
> So I do want to hear your thoughts on whether or not the name should actually be changed to Team Plasma. My username will remain Team Ion regardless, but the idea is there. I personally think it's hilarious (and I have a funny scene in mind. But just the one. Is that enough for a team name change along with the new recruit?), so I kinda want to do this, but if it's too… weird/stupid, or whatever, tell me now. Should it stick as Team Ion, change to Team Plasma, or go with a third option?


	17. Prelude to Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Welcome! I'm so glad you're all here :D
> 
> I have a beta now! Two really. How exciting! Check out MagicAngelo on fanfiction, there is a great PMD story over there as well that could use some attention.
> 
> Also! I have fanart now! Ah! I got it a while ago and I'm still over the moon. If you're reading on Fanfiction, then look for a Tabidot on deviantart. If you're on Archive, you'll be able to find a link to in the comments for chapter 16. And if you permit it Tabidot, I can even add it into the chapter physically. I know where I'd put it too!
> 
> Regardless, I am honoured beyond words for the art. And hey, if anyone else wants to draw anything I'd be equally as honoured :)

"And THREE! Smiles go for miles!" Sean, Rai, and now Mane all joined in on the morning cheers with exuberance. It had felt like ages since they had started their day like this.

"Okay pokémon," Chatot said grandly. "Time to get to work."

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered, rattling the guild's windows with their voices.

With that majority of the guild wandered to their assigned tasks. If Chatot had something else in mind he'd call them back, otherwise they knew what to do.

The team currently known as Ion, however, was not so directed. "Hm, you three," Chatot said, turning to them with an imperious eye. He tested the last word for a moment, eyes falling on Mane longer than either Sean or Rai. "Chimecho has decreed you still require at least one more day or rest. However!" he added when Rai gave a disappointed sigh. "After your check-up with her, you should take this day as a means of preparation. With three of you now things will be different. Easier in some ways, but harder in others. Perhaps try and… understand each other."

"Yes sir," Rai said dutifully, Mane held a smarmy retort back for later.

"Good." Chatot nodded, pleased he was being listened too. "Perhaps take a day of discussion and unifying of your wants out of this partnership. All three being on the same way of thinking is very helpful!"

"Didn't you explore with Wigglytuff?" Mane blurted out.

Chatot's expression of distant pride faded as he gave Mane a sharp look. " _Guildmaster_  Wigglytuff, yes," he said to Mane's unchanging expression. "Are you implying I cannot understand a friend I have for years before your birth?"

"Eh." Mane shrugged, feeling Rai and Sean's eyes on him. "He always seemed like the kind of pokémon you could never figure out. But, good on you then!" His voice was chipper and flooded with politeness. Chatot's beak rose slightly, but he didn't wish to start an argument over something so small.

"Yes, quite." Chatot looked between the three and nodded. "Finish healing from your ordeal," he said, eyes lingering on Sean for a longer moment. "And you'll be back to work tomorrow!"

With that he bid them goodbye and hopped off.

"Did he really need to say Chimecho 'decreed' we have to rest?" Mane asked once the area was clear of bird pokémon. "That's so dramatic."

"He's just making sure we understand," Rai argued. "We can't injure ourselves further, imagine what Chimecho would do to us then?"

"Oh?" Sean grinned, shrugging off Chatot's lingering gaze on him from earlier. "You are coming around to the theory?"

"What theory?" a light, pleasant, tinkly voice asked and all three jumped.

Chimecho floated there and Sean thanked the heavens he hadn't said what theory he had. Even as a playful joke, no thank you.

"Nothing important," Mane said smoothly and earnestly. "Just some playful fun."

"Hm." Chimecho looked over them all for a moment before clicking her tongue. "Well come along then."

They followed, Chimecho quickly and skilfully removed and reapplied the bandages on Rai and Mane, while the rest of Sean's injuries had vanished.

"More scars I fear," Chimecho said softly, having looked over Sean last. "I'm sorry about that." The gentle psychic touch ran over a few ones on his back that Sean didn't even know were there. "What dungeons have you suffered through?"

"Not sure," Sean said, uneasy. It was hard to find scars through his fur, but it bothered him that he had so many. He was almost sure that wasn't right, but then again.  _"The future is a horrible place."_

Frankly, Sean preferred the pleasant present. Less dead world and more thrilling adventure this was.

"Well despite your injuries, you seem well recovered," Chimecho explained while Rai and Mane watched on jealously. "I still would not advise you to enter any dungeons, especially alone, but you're fighting fit."

"So I can train?" Sean asked happily and Chimecho nodded.

"Don't strain yourself too hard. That's a word of advice, even ignoring your recent injuries as your body still has some recovery to do. You may train, however. Those two, however." Chimecho turned the violent eye on them. "Are not allowed."

"Aww…" Mane grumbled and put his head on his paws. One of them was still bandaged but most of his body was free of the constricting fibres.

The clumps of Rai's fur that had been burned out and then shaved by Chimecho were already coming back well. It still left him looking very patchy, like someone had given up halfway on filling in all the colours on Rai, but he only had a few bandages left himself.

"I mean it," Chimecho said warningly before looking to Sean. "Don't let them strain themselves, alright? I think I can trust you."

Sean smiled and nodded, shooting a toothier grin at the other two. "Oh no problem at all."

"Oh we'll see who's a problem," Mane groused but Rai nudged him to be quiet.

With no other business in the guild, they were allowed out for a second breath of fresh air.

"Ah this is the life." Mane sighed as they trotted out. He stood on Sean's right, Rai stood on Sean's left. Two quadrupeds and a meowth standing on two legs. "Being a guild brat is going to be fun I think."

"It's not all fun and games," Rai pointed out. "Outlaws and ferrying jobs."

"New people, new experiences," Mane rebutted, grinning.

"Sometimes we have to take the sentries places and watch the guild."

"Feet are interesting."

Rai breathed out a hard breath. "Okay." He took the challenge. "Some adventures are a bust, take too long, and leave Sean smelling bad."

To that, Mane quirked his eyes. "Just Sean?"

Sean was giving Rai a dark look, but Rai had adopted a twinkle in his eyes and was grinning at him. "He doesn't bathe himself. He goes to the Hot Springs."

"Whaaa?" Mane asked, overly loud and long winded. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want hairballs like you," Sean said, aiming to gain control of the conversation, but Rai was still grinning. Mane was about to carry on.

"You don't bathe? Really?" Mane was judging him, and Sean felt like this was not correct. Something had gone backwards here. "Heh, I'm not dealing with smelly meowth. If it's so big of a deal, I'LL bathe you!"

He fought to keep the mocking grin off his face and look earnest, letting Sean splutter in defiant shock while Rai's expression had gone into something almost reproachful.

Sean laughed, that was the only way. Mane's expression had broken into a leer and Rai was still looking perturbed.

"No thank you," Sean managed. "I'll just visit the Hot Springs more often if it's that big of a deal."

"Your loss." Mane shook his fur. "What about you Rai? Don't have something to say?"

Rai stared at him before blinking slowly.

Sean chuckled again. "That's an image I need scrubbed from my mind."

Still amused, but coming to be a bit more serious, Mane pushed the conversation to a different path. "So we kinda talked about it last night, but we were all so tired. Team names huh? You think it should be changed?"

Sean frowned, something was coming to him.

"Oh yeah." Rai nodded. "When Guildmaster Wigglytuff wanted to talk to me yesterday he mentioned, among other things, that we can change the team name if we wish. It's not often done, but it's an option I thought would only be fair to bring up."

"What would we even change it too?" Mane asked. "Team Ion sounds alright. What did Sean say last night, something about-"

"PLASMA!" Sean squeaked, upon realisation hitting him.

"Yeah… ow." Mane flicked an ear at the painfully high pitch Sean had gone to. "Team Plasma. That sounds interesting."

"What does it mean?" Rai asked, turning to the squeaking feline pokémon. "You knew what ion meant, what's plasma?"

"Really hot," Mane answered, to Rai surprise. "Sounds familiar. I'm not really sure what it is, but Fire-types occasionally talk about plasma. It's meant to be obscenely hot though. So it fits me at least."

He was grinning again, a lazy quirk to his eyes, and Sean explained.

"Plasma is a state of matter," he said, somewhat numbly. "Extremely high temperatures can cause it. So… fire, or electricity. And matter is a normal thing, so…"

Rai and Mane both nodded, the latter curious about how this odd meowth knew this science stuff. "I guess." Rai looked to Mane who opened his mouth, but Sean cut over them.

"No!" he said, almost shouted, and the two blinked. "Uh… no, I don't think it fits us so well."

Rai gave him a puzzled look, but Mane thankfully nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't have the same ring to it as Team Ion does. What does ion mean anyway?"

"It's uh… stuff to do with atoms." Sean rubbed an arm awkwardly, he was remembering that Mane didn't actually know about his true nature and was debating telling him. "Really small stuff. Building blocks of the world and such."

"Huh… how do you…? Eh, whatever." Mane shrugged, he was sensing an answer was not forthright. "Let's just keep thinking."

* * *

"So I think I'm going to go around to my house, see if it hasn't been completely torn apart yet." They'd taken a walk all the way to Sharpedo Bluff and, being reminded of Rai's former living area, Mane brought it up. "I hope my bed at least is still there."

"Sure," Sean said eyes falling off the ocean below. "Might as well do something." Rai gave a mute nod himself, enjoying the ocean's sounds.

On their second walk through Treasure Town, the three were stopped by someone familiar.

"Salutations," Beheeyem said, giving a wave with his alien arm. "Tis good to see the three of you up and about once more."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Electrike cheered, running up to them and doing a few laps. "How are you doing? How? How? How?"

"Reprimand: Give them space," Beldum said when both Mane and Sean winced, but Electrike took another lap before going back to his team.

"It's good to see you again Beheeyem." Rai smiled brightly. "Thanks again for saving our lives."

Beheeyem waved his hand at them. "No-no, it was simply my civic duty as a pokémon. I know you would have done everything in your power to help us had the situation been reversed."

"Who are you again?" Mane asked, deciding he was finished with being left out of the loop.

Sean whispered over to him. "Beheeyem." And Mane gave his cheeky grin a withering look.

"Yeah. I gathered that much."

"I am Beheeyem, the leader of Team Gazer," Beheeyem said grandly, straighten up in a dramatic position. "These are my compatriots, Beldum and Electrike. We seek to uncover the past."

"Explore the future!" Electrike continued.

"Declaration: And protect the present." All eyes fell on Beldum. Beheeyem and Electrike seemed unbothered but Mane whispered.

"Their motto seems to get a bit slow at the end there." He nudged Sean who didn't nod. He did not agree on the outside.

Beheeyem pretended as if he hadn't heard that, but Electrike bounded over to Mane who stepped back. "Based on the two of you covered in bandages, is it wrong to assume you still have healing to do?"

"Yeah." Rai nodded. "Chimecho's cleared S-Meowth though. He seems to understand when she's talking about that healing stuff."

Inquisitive eyes fell on Sean and he began talking as Mane and Electrike began to circle each other, Mane's eyes never leaving the curious Electric-type. "With all the bruising, burns, internal bleeding, the uh… external bleeding on Rai and a few lung things, she's being very careful with us. Making sure we heal up without causing lasting damage to ourselves."

Beheeyem nodded. "It is far better to be safe than sorry. Being lamed would not do well for you at any time, but all three are quite young. Best remain careful." He raised a finger and waggled a light on it. "Do not get yourselves into more situations that require Dusknoir and Beheeyem's intervention. It's worrisome."

"What are you?" Mane called from where he was staring down Electrike. "Their mother?"

"Statement: No. Beheeyem is male. And of an incorrect egg-group to be closely related to any of you."

Mane gave Beldum a flat look as Beheeyem raised an arm to stroke along the metal body. "Thank you Beldum," he said after a pause.

"Statement: You are welcome."

"Now." Beheeyem clasped his hands together, lights intertwining. "Would you join us three for a drink in Spinda's Café?"

"If this is a date I'm choosing Electrike," Mane said immediately. He received looks. He returned those nuanced expressions.

"Hooray!" Electrike cheered and sped off, Beheeyem gave a tired sigh.

"Declaration: I choose Shinx."

Sean laughed at Rai's confused and vaguely affronted look but nodded to Beheeyem's request regardless. "Sure… don't listen to Litleo. He's, uh…"

"I completely understand," Beheeyem said, waving him off. "Electrike seems to be cut from the same cloth."

Sean saddled up next to Beheeyem as they walked the short distance out of Treasure Town and to Spinda's Café. Beldum floated by him silently before swivelling their eye to him.

"Statement: You appear in thought, yet with something to say."

"Hm?" Sean blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

Beldum's eyes swivelled up and down for a moment before spinning to Beheeyem and Rai chatting about Dusknoir. Their eye returned to Sean rubbing his chest and Beldum spoke once more. "Declarative Apology: It was incorrect in retrospect to have fought at Boulder Quarry. I apologise for striking you."

Sean's paw dropped from his chest, unaware he was even doing so, and he gave Beldum a puzzled smile. "It's fine. It was a mistake, manipulated into doing so. No need to apologise, I'm just sorry I didn't get Ditto to reveal themselves earlier."

Beldum bobbed in the air in silence and Sean took a moment to wondering what kind of Psychic ability allowed it to float yet not use any other moves. Beldum's eyes returned to him, creeping him out with its ability to swivel at any moment. "Query: Your attention on the Time Gear was disconcerting, why did it enrapture you so?"

Sean's heart did a funny flip and he blinked at Beldum, mind racing.

"We're here. Hello? Anyone in there?" Rai waved a paw and Sean blinked again. Beldum's eye swivelled to Beheeyem who gave a minute shake of the head.

"Oh we're here?" Sean asked, and Rai smiled.

"That's what I've been chattering about," he said and nudged Sean until he moved, following after Beheeyem into the comfortable space that was Spinda's Café.

"Welcome all," Spinda waved, nearly toppling over in the process. "Take… a seat wherever… you… please."

Mane and Electrike were already sitting at a large table, glaring at each other. Beldum took their spot by Electrike's left and Beheeyem sat down on his right. Rai let Sean sit down next to Mane then took his seat next to Sean, the meowth and litleo's eyes falling solely on Electrike. Mane moved in closer, and then Rai did, going until Sean was almost squeezed between them.

"So what's up?" Sean asked, highly aware of the fire cat and electric cat by his arms. His tail flicked out.

Beheeyem templed his fingers and leaned forward. "We were on our way to Treasure Town when Dusknoir found us," he explained as Sean and Rai frowned. "We were heading here for you."

"For us?" Rai asked. "Why us?"

"Because you and we were the ones who found that Time Gear together," Beheeyem said. It wasn't dangerous to say this out loud, word had already spread about the existence and subsequent disappearance of Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. "Along with Wigglytuff and… someone else many years ago."

"Okay," Rai said slowly, giving a slow nod as well. "But still, why were you coming here for us?"

Beheeyem dropped his hands and sighed. "Time is degrading further," he said, laying it out there in all the bluntness he could. "Dungeons are appearing more frequently. Shadow Pokémon are appearing more frequently. Feral's are fleeing dungeons. Things are going to devolve into chaos soon if the solution to whatever is going on isn't found."

"What is going on then?" Mane asked sharply and Beheeyem shrugged.

"That's the first problem," he said, rubbing his face with his hand. "We've been searching for all the information on Time Gears since Boulder Quarry. Trying to find some rhyme or reason to what's going on."

"Is it a problem though?" Mane asked, resting his paws on a table and giving Beheeyem a challenging look. "Time Gears are disappearing. That seems like it'd be the cause."

"No." Rai shook his head. "Chatot explained not long after we joined the guild that things were going on for a while now. Before even Treeshroud Forest was frozen in time."

"Before it was frozen?" Mane questioned. "Or only by the time that someone figured out that gear was missing?"

For that, Rai had no answer. He looked to Beheeyem who sighed.

"We asked that same question," he admitted. "And found no answer. It seems possible that something was happening before the first gear was taken, but certainty? That is much harder to determine. That forest is a vindictive dungeon few had made it to the end of regardless, and we don't know how long it takes for a dungeon to freeze. Boulder Quarry is not entirely frozen in time after all, but all of the hidden inner dungeon is. Who knows how long it takes before it is noticeable?"

Sean remained perfectly silent and attentive throughout this. He was happy to skate this one by. Beldum looked to Beheeyem who gave a brief nod.

"Inquisitive: Meowth, your attention on Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. Neither your companion or any of us reacted the same way."

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, frowning as Rai and Mane looked to him. "What are you implying there?"

"We aren't implying anything Meowth," Beheeyem insisted. "It is simply a question that has to be asked. You had a reaction there."

"It was beautiful to look at," Sean said, feeling very uncomfortable but trying to not be defensive. "That's it."

"You reacted the same with," Rai began before clamming up.

"The same with what?" Beheeyem asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah," Mane said. "With what?"

"I… uh…" Rai looked to Sean with help, but he looked just as mortified and equally as unhelpful.

"Have you the location of another?" Beheeyem asked softly.

"Yeah do you? Do you?" Electrike barked, unable to remain silent like he agreed.

"We…" Rai looked to Sean again in a panic.

"We can't say," Sean managed, wincing under Beheeyem's frustrated expression. "I'm sorry, it was a promise."

Beheeyem looked at him for a very hard moment before breathing out. "I see."

"Ooh is that what?" Mane said before nodding smartly. "Gotcha. My mouth's a banette."

" _There's a lot he should know,"_  Sean thought absentmindedly while Beheeyem floated into the air.

"I believe our conversation is done for now," he said as Rai stood up.

"I hope we haven't offended you." He frowned and Beheeyem took a moment but shook his head.

"I am going to speak with Wigglytuff," he said. "It isn't a stretch to perhaps assume something said by the guild was not as truthful as it seemed. If nothing else, some peace of mind is something I dearly want. And to offer our help, there are proactive measures we should be doing, and nothing is more important than fixing whatever chaos is gripping the land. Not even honour.

He gave them a look and then floated off, Beldum and Electrike moving on after him quickly.

"I feel like I offended him," Rai said, and Sean smacked his shoulder.

"I'm the one who said it," he argued, and Rai gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah. I do feel bad though, he saved us, and we couldn't say anything."

"So that whole little failed swim you went on a little while ago?" Mane asked, sliding into the conversation. "Was that maybe not so much of a failure?"

Rai gave Sean a concerned look, but Sean nodded and lowered his voice. "He's part of the guild, Rai," he pointed out and Mane grinned.

"I'm so smart."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Rai grumbled as Sean came to his feet.

"I think I've used up enough of the day," he said, looking to the door. "I should really speak to Marowak."

Rai joined him. "Marowak's really strong and smart, I've trained with him."

Mane also joined them in standing. Unlike Sean, both of the other two didn't gain much height in doing so. "Well I've got to see this."

* * *

"How does Team ThunderFlame sound?" Mane asked as they made themselves busy in Marowak's Dojo.

The skull-wearing creature was delighted to see Rai, sympathetic to Sean's wishes to get stronger, and tolerant of Mane's presence.

That was the least they could ask for, Sean and Rai were beginning to realise.

"Where's Sean in that name?" Rai asked, watching as Sean began running laps in the training room with Marowak barking demands.

Mane huffed, but he saw the shinx's point. "Well then Team Whiskers? We all have those."

Rai watched as Sean stumbled off his feet, managed to catch himself, and roll back up as Marowak said something firm and only almost emotionally hurtful. "Hm. Isn't that too cutesy?"

"Team Tough?"

"Now you're just being silly."

Mane snickered and glanced over to Sean. During their periods of bare bones awkward conversation and somewhat less awkward silence, Sean was being put through the ringer by Marowak.

The Bone Keeper Pokémon was steadily smacking his bone club into a palm. The sound causing Sean to flinch each time the dull thwack echoed out in the small room.

Marowak hadn't done anything but stare, criticise, and stare some more. Still, he didn't want to know what might happen if he displeased the suddenly crazy taskmaster and neither Rai nor Mane were a good matchup for him if he needed help.

"So how?" he puffed as he ran, Marowak following steadily and smacking the bone against his palm. "Is this going to help? Endurance training? It's more strength I'm worried about."

"There is little use you can be in battle if you cannot finish your excursion afterwards," Marowak said primly. "Now stop dragging your tail, hold it up or I'll put a weight on it and force you too."

Sean withheld the groan and continued plodding along. He could only thank his stars this body was much fitter then whatever he was before. He was sure of that, stamina was not a fun thing.

Even then, as he ran he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest, combined with the fast and sharp breaths he was taking, Sean was reminded how thin he was.

He had put on some muscle during his time here, and some weight. Still, being able to feel his ribs when he breathed too hard didn't sit well with him.

"Faster!" Marowak snapped, smacking his bone harder and Sean jumped. He was lagging behind with all the thinking, he resolved to put it out of his mind until later, like his preferred to do.

"What about Team Purrfect?" Mane asked as they continued watching Sean flail onwards. He was swinging his arms an awful lot, which Marowak barked a correction too. Sean shot them pleading looks but both just returned it with silent judgement.

He had asked for this after all.

"That's a funny one," Rai mumbled. "Didn't know you could purr."

"I can't, actually," Mane said. "Can you?"

"No."

"Okay then."

They continued watching until Marowak decided he had enough of Sean's attempt to run in circles.

"Hmm… yes," he said, lowly as he rubbed his chin on the rounded end of his bone club. "A lot of work needs to be done. What moves can you use Meowth?"

Sean, having only slight trouble breathing, little enough that Mane did not feel sympathy, choked out. "S-Scratch and Night Slash." He took a few moments for heavy breathing. "Sort of. I've mostly got it down. But sometimes. It takes me a few tries."

Marowak nodded. "Hmm. Very well. Endurance training will need to be done every day, make a lap around Treasure Town each morning while your partner. Partners," Marowak corrected. "Make the preparations for your days journey. We'll move up to two laps as you begin to build some stamina. After you return, come here and I will begin working you into proper shape. Being able to run from or after a fight is one thing, but you still need to learn how to actually fight."

Sean nodded, mostly grateful but somewhat fearfully. "Y-yes." He nodded again before adding. "Sir."

Marowak waved him off. "No 'sir' business around here," he said, smacking his palm and Sean twitched. "I am Marowak as you are Meowth."

Sean quickly agreed with that. "Yes! No problem, Marowak."

"Very good. Now follow me." He turned tail and began to stroll to the opening in his dojo. "Within is a contained dungeon. We will enter together, but you will be leading, and you will be doing the work. Leave your bag with your partners."

Sean gave the two bored pokémon a pained look and Mane perked up. "If you're going in then we should probably do something else."

Rai yawned and pulled himself up as well, he nosed the strap of the Treasure Bag over his head and lifted it. "I think Chimecho might give us some lunch."

"Great!" Mane beamed. "I'm starved."

Sean gave them a glare, but it softened into a sigh. "Have fun you two."

"Good luck S-Meowth," Rai called and gave a crackling smile. "You'll do fantastic. I'll see you at the guild later, we might take over from Loudred and Diglett since why not?"

"What? Work?" Mane moaned and sat down. "I'm staying."

Rai gave him a truly flat look before sighing. "Or we can go get your bed." Mane perked up again and bounced to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he laughed, flicking his tail. "Catch you later Sean? Maybe I'll see your feet later, who knows?"

Rai tossed his head after Mane, and Sean waved them goodbye.

"Now," Marowak's chilling voice put his fur on end. "The training begins."

* * *

Rai gave a low whistle as he and Mane looked around the hollowed-out tree he had staked his home in.

"That doesn't… look good," Rai said, eyes looking up and down. They hadn't even entered yet and the place was looking terrible. The door was missing, just to start with.

Mane took a deep breath and set his jaw. "Well…" he didn't finish the thought and just stepped forward. Rai quickly hopped into movement himself, trailing the proud litleo into his home.

"It's only been a few days," Rai mumbled as they stepped in. The entire room was stripped of valuables and what was left was broken.

Mane gingerly picked his way through his house with a stony expression, kicking broken twigs and shards of Orbs out of his way. Or perhaps just to kick them.

"Treasure Town is a nice place," Rai said softly, looking around at the ruin. "Who'd do this?"

Mane reached his nest and moved some stuff out of the way. "Hmm. Not as bad as I had feared," he said, looking down at his straw bed. The sheet that had covered his bed was gone and a hollow pang rang out through his chest, but he refused to let it show. "Let's go."

Rai started from where he was examining what appeared to be some graffiti and turned to Mane with a confused look. "What?" Mane just continued to walk forward, tail rigid in place. "Is your bed gone?" Mane didn't reply. "Couldn't there be something you want to take with you? Surely not everything is missing."

Mane paused as he reached Rai, close enough that Rai could see the tenseness in his neck. "There's nothing here," he hissed. "Let's just go."

Rai looked back to where Mane had gone and back to where Mane was now doing his best not to stomp. "Mane. We just got here."

Mane sighed and the tension in his body seemed to go out all at once, almost leaving him looking deflated. He turned back with a torn expression and Rai's breath hitched in his throat. "Look I was expecting this, I just needed to have it confirmed. There is nothing here. Let's. Go."

Rai swallowed and stepped forward. "Shouldn't we look anyway? Something might not be broken, or something may have been missed."

Mane snorted. "I do love your optimism," he sneered, and Rai paused. In an instant he was reminded of all the other times he and Mane had spoken. Mane seemed to detect Rai's anxiety and visibly pulled his expression down a notch. "I'm sorry. Please, just let it go."

Rai stared at him for a moment before sighing. "No. Tell me what you were looking for, then we'll see."

Mane growled and tossed his head. "Why are you so damn stubborn?" he demanded, but Rai stood firm. "Fine. I wanted my sheet. It's valuable. It's gone. I'll need to get a new one with all the money I'm going to earn now that I'm a guild brat. Happy?"

Rai brightened and nodded. "Definitely." He trotted forward to a stunned Mane and gave him a smile. "Thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry this happened." His smile faded, and he looked around the trashed house again. "Why would anyone do this?"

Mane waved a paw in front of his eyes and Rai turned back to him. "Stop looking around and let's just go."

Rai looked to challenge him again for a moment but nodded and Mane sighed in relief. They quickly left and once they were clear of that place Mane's cocky smile returned. "You know it took me just three meetings to get Sean to come to my house. Took me five years to get you to. You play hard to get."

Rai gave him a flat look and tapped the silvery bow Mane wore around his neck. "I'm still annoyed you made Sean give you that for a Perfect Apple."

"I offered my body," Mane replied, laughing out at the myriad of expression that immediately flew over Rai's face. Affronted was the one he enjoyed the most. "But he said no. Even when I did this." Mane stretched out as widely as he could, claws popping out and tail flipping up. "Ah. But still, nothing."

"As if he would," Rai grumbled, and Mane leered at him, Rai sneered back and they both glared at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Don't pull faces at me," Rai admonished, the effect lessened by his giggles.

"Don't have a face so easy to laugh at," Mane joked back.

Rai shook his head at him and they continued to make light conversation on the walk back to the guild. Things were easier then it had been in the dojo, until Mane decided it was time to move back into harder areas of conversation.

"So about that little expedition the guild went on?" he began, voice light and innocent. It made Rai tense up, although he reminded himself that he didn't need to be. "Too bad that didn't work out so well, huh?"

Rai chewed on the thought for a moment before Mane turned to look right into his eyes. "So?"

Rai sighed and nodded. "There was a promise we made. Instead of having our memories taken. You're a part of the guild now, but… well, I'd need to ask the Guildmaster if I could really tell you anything. I think you've guessed it though."

Mane nodded. "Okay, I get you. I can understand that you don't really trust me yet." Rai's expression turned guilty, but he waved it down. "Don't look at me like that. Seriously. The only one who should ever be guilty between us is me.

Rai breathed out and found he didn't need to force a smile, it just came about his face. "Thank you." They didn't have much more to say as the walked the rest of the path.

Unlike the hours long trip of getting lost that Sean suffered through, it only took twenty minutes for them to make their way back.

Diglett was not there to let them in.

"Hello? Diglett?" Rai called, and Mane pushed him out of the way.

"Let me try." He took a deep breath and then bellowed into the grate. "ANYONE HOME? WE'RE COLD AND HUNGRY AND HURT AND WOULD LIKE TO COME IN."

Rai blinked a few times as Mane's voice echoed multiple times before Loudred bellowed back. "HOLD YOUR HORSEA!"

The entry gate was yanked up in jumps and they quickly entered before Loudred decided to close it again.

"HURRY UP!" Loudred yelled, voice even harder to deal with now that they were inside. "DUSKNOIR'S BACK."

"What about Team Eaten because we were all in that guys stomach," Mane muttered as they hastened their step. They entered the lowest level to find a crowd of pokémon around the entrance to the rooms.

"Oh my gosh thank the legends!" Sunflora gasped as they arrived, she was by Rai's side in an instant. "It's terrible. It's so terrible."

"Hey-hey, where have you been?" Corphish snapped, also coming up to Rai. "Bidoof went to the dojo but no one was there."

"Sean's in the dungeon," Rai answered and looked distractedly to Mane. "And we went to his house. It didn't go great."

"WELL THINGS HERE ARE TERRIBLE TOO!" Loudred roared. "UXIE HAS BEEN-" He was silenced when Wigglytuff's sniffles cut through all noise.

The rest of the guild parted from the entrance to the rooms to let Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Dusknoir back through. Rai gasped as he saw the tears streaking the fur on Wigglytuff face. This wasn't just a tantrum, he was actually crying.

Dusknoir's hand was hovering awkwardly over Wigglytuff's back, like he wanted to pat him on the back but wasn't sure if he could. Chatot was no help, a blankness to his eyes as he walked, not hopped, forward.

The three of them stopped at the lip of the corridor, the apprentices looking on in fear. Dusknoir didn't say anything, it didn't feel like his place. Chatot seemed unaware they were even standing in front of them. Wigglytuff took a deep, shuddering, breath before he straightened up and rubbed his face.

"The Time Gear of Fogbound Lake has been stolen," he announced, voice steady and strong despite his previous behaviour. The whole guild thought they were prepared for that, they had seen a limp Uxie be carried in, but the confirmation from the Guildmaster shook them.

Croagunk bowed his head as Chimecho burst into tears. Sunflora immediately went to her side, gently stroking her as Chimecho shuddered.

Loudred froze up as Bidoof whimpered a soft. "No."

Dugtrio burrowed into the ground to muffle himself before he made a fool of himself, Diglett looked between Loudred and the hole his father had gone into with a lost expression.

Corphish scoffed and turned his head, one pincer clacking several times as his eyes flicked from everything but another person. He almost fired a Bubblebeam at a window, but pulled his temper back.

"Oh," Rai whispered, and Mane looked between him and the remaining guild with a very uncomfortable expression.

Chatot blinked, eyes clearing up a little and he looked to Wigglytuff, behind him, and then to the apprentices. He ruffled his feathers and opened his beak but couldn't find the words.

"What happened to Uxie?" Diglett asked, turning to someone else he looked up to. Wigglytuff's lip quivered but he held firm and brushed another tear out of his eyes.

"Uxie is…" Wigglytuff began but really didn't know what to say. He turned to Dusknoir with a pleading expression.

"Lost," Dusknoir answered, looking back to the bedrooms with his single eye. "Frozen in time due to the loss of the Time Gear. He suffered quite a bout from the aggressor to defend it. In an optimistic light, his freezing in time is beneficial." He turned back to the guild. "It means his state cannot get worse. It cannot get better either, but once time is restored he'll be in a position of aid rather then alone and distant from any help."

"I-Is there anything I can do?" Chimecho asked, steadying herself with Sunflora's help. "I could look him over? See if…"

Dusknoir shook his head before pausing. "While there isn't anything you can do for him in his current state, yes. It is a good idea to grasp his current state and injuries to be prepared for treatment when you can."

Chimecho nodded and went to go forward but Dusknoir held a hand up. "There is time for that later. For now I think it would be best for the full guild to discuss options of where to go from here. It is imperative we catch the culprit. Without the Time Gear's, Uxie and everyone else frozen in time cannot be helped."

"Dusknoir sir," Chatot said before the guild could mobilise. "First I must ask. How did you move Uxie?" Dusknoir turned to him as Chatot looked back. "Every report I have read on the subject of time has always proved that objects, and pokémon, frozen in time cannot be moved or manipulated in any degree. It is like they aren't there, but the space is being occupied anyway. So how did you move Uxie?"

Dusknoir smiled, or as best as he could with no face and a belly mouth. "Even in times of crisis your keen mind stays sharp." He bowed to a somewhat flustered Chatot. "It is not well known, or understood actually, but." Dusknoir's right first became wreathed in electricity and Chatot and Corphish jumped. "Electricity can render things frozen in time… how do I put it? Less frozen."

He turned back to where he had taken Uxie and sighed. "Water can be drunk, and food can be eaten. Things move again, but they are not… there regardless. Pokémon unfrozen in this method remain frozen in time, they can simply be moved. Nothing more."

"Let's move into the mess hall," Wigglytuff said, once Dusknoir's expertise had been proven yet again. "It is the best place for a franker discussion, I think."

He moved, Chatot after him, and Dusknoir along later. The rest of the guild quickly followed, Dugtrio could be seen coming along as well, even as he remained underground.

Once in the mess hall each pokémon drifted to their usual seats and sat in silence. Each thinking over what had happened, that Uxie had been lost, that somehow something went wrong.

"What happened?" Corphish snapped, still angry. "How did anyone know about the Time Gear besides us?"

"What are you implying?" Loudred growled, voice lower then they'd ever heard it. Still rather loud though. "Are you trying to say you think someone BLABBED?"

"Hey. Hey." Corphish clacked a pincer. "Maybe I am. Did anyone break their promise to Uxie?"

"How DARE you ask that?" Sunflora shrieked, slamming her lead-hands on the table and making it rattle. "Do you not trust your fellow apprentices?"

"I'm not saying anyone would willingly betray Uxie," Corphish snarled back. "Anyone could have told a family member or friend believing in their trust." His eyes flicked to the end of the table and he pointed a claw. "Shinx! Did you or Meowth tell Litleo?"

"W-wha?" Rai jumped as every eye fell on him. "Wha? N-no."

Mane patted him on the back before taking Corphish's gaze on himself. "Why don't you just ask me rather than yell at Shinx?"

"I don't want to have to talk to you anymore than I-"

"Enough!" Chatot yelled, voice quelling everyone in the room. "Corphish." He turned to the Water-type. "Your concern is admirable, but your behaviour is not. Do not start picking fights among your fellow apprentices."

"Shinx didn't tell me," Mane cut over, stunning everyone that he'd speak before Chatot was finished. "Neither did Meowth. I figured it out though, your 'secret' wasn't that hard to work out to be honest."

His words sent the guild into another flurry of panic as words were yelled and worries were felt.

"Everyone stop!" Wigglytuff cried and the guildmembers all turned to him. His lip was quivering again. "Do not allow this situation to break your bonds with each other. Do not allow paranoia or suspicion cast a negative light on anyone here. We are all equal in Wigglytuff's Guild, we are all friends. I do not believe anyone here would betray Uxie's trust, and he wouldn't want the happy and unified guild to be tearing itself apart over his plight. Please, calm down."

"Y-You are correct Guildmaster," Chatot said softly, ashamed he had fallen into the hysteria as well.

"Sorry Guildmaster."

"Hey-hey… I'm just concerned. But. Sorry."

"You have a way with words Guildmaster."

"We see now that we allowed fear to overtake us. It will not happen again Guildmaster."

Wigglytuff smiled as everyone relaxed and wiped his face again. "I really do need to stop crying today. It's so depressing. But maybe that's okay, because today is a depressing day." Wigglytuff stopped wiping his face to smile at his apprentices, even as tears continued to streak his face. "But today is not the end. Today is not the day where we run and hide. Today is the day we make a change. Today is the day evil's defeat has truly begun. Today should not be remembered as the day we learned Uxie was lost, however temporarily. Today we will remember as the day we all come together to stop this and save the word."

The apprentices gave a cheer. Some said hooray. Others said here-here. Others still said various catchphrases and turns of phrase they were known for saying. It was chaos, it was disorganised, it didn't sound very pleasant. But it sounded as real as the greatest of their cheers, and greater yet.

Afterwards the guild began to brainstorm ideas.

Wigglytuff gave permission for anyone to use his library to research any ideas they may have.

It was agreed that they would reveal what had really happened on the expedition to the town and spread the word that another Time Gear was stolen. The time for soothing the worries was over, ignoring the problem and not addressing it publicly was only going to stress more pokémon out. It had to be known that the guild was fully acting to stop this menace.

Excursions were planned for teams to visit the three areas frozen in time. Look for any clues, anyone in the area that has seen anything at all.

Chimecho was to get into contact with Alakazam of Team A.C.T and Xatu that called the Hill of the Ancients of the Air Continent home.

Lastly, Dusknoir was asked of any insight he may have.

"You found Fogbound Lake, and its Time Gear, with another did you not?" Dusknoir asked smoothly, as the guild was getting ready to begin their plan. "Grovyle, was it not?"

"Yes." Wigglytuff nodded. "Looking for Grovyle is a great idea! He may have some idea as well, he is very wise."

Dusknoir paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Any questions we could ask of Grovyle should prove to at least give us something new to work with. And who knows? Could he have spoken of this with anyone?"

"Grovyle made the same promise," Wigglytuff said brightly, but firmly. "Whoever is doing this must be cunning to have found Fogbound Lake."

Dusknoir decided to let the matter rest and he and Wigglytuff continued discussing other plans with Chatot adding in information when needed.

Before things were wrapped up for the day, Dusknoir moved the lifeless Uxie from the males room to the infirmary and was invited to stay for dinner.

"No-no," Dusknoir said, declining the offer. He had more things to get done tonight. "I have imposed enough on your beneficence. If it is agreeable, I will return in the morning to help organise the following days."

As he left the room, Dusknoir's eye fell on the quiet shinx sitting with a less-quiet litleo.

"You are always welcome here Dusknoir," Wigglytuff said gratefully and lifted the grate himself to allow Dusknoir to leave, waving goodbye to the brawny Ghost-type as he floated off.

Wigglytuff remained standing there, watching, as Dusknoir began to move down the steps, before he noticed him stopping.

Dusknoir looked down and gave a polite greeting to an exhausted looking meowth struggling to reach the top of the hill.

Sean looked up grimly and nearly squeaked when he realised he was face to belly-mouth with the Great Dusknoir. "Hello," he said in an exhale of breath.

"You seem fatigued," Dusknoir noted, looking over the harshly panting meowth. "May I carry you to the guilds entrance? No need to strain yourself any further."

"No, no," Sean replied, dearly hoping he was sounding perfectly casual. He pulled on some Grovyle experience to place a grateful smile on his face. "I'm training to get stronger. Marowak said there isn't any shortcuts. I can do this. I will do this."

Dusknoir observed him for a moment longer as Sean found energy to flee and began climbing the remaining steps. "Very well. There is important news at the guild. It isn't good news either, all assistance is valuable. Your guildmates will bring you up to speed."

"Goodbye," Sean said and Dusknoir repeated it before slowly floating down as he struggled the last few steps.

Sean shivered once he was free of Dusknoir's presence and noticed Wigglytuff waving from the guilds entrance. "Guildmaster!"

Wigglytuff lifted the grate himself, grabbing the bars and simply pulling the stupidly heavy metal up as if it was fairy floss. "Meowth! Come in, come in."

He managed a small burst of energy and trotted in a staggering lope the rest of the way, the grate clanging harshly as Wigglytuff let it drop. Wigglytuff put his arm around Sean's shoulder and guided him down. "There has been an incident," he explained seriously enough that Sean perked up and remained completely attentive, putting even Dusknoir out of his mind. "Fogbound Lake's Time Gear has been stolen and Uxie frozen in time."

"O-oh," Sean stuttered, passing it off as panting for breath. "Oh. Oh… oh my god!" he gasped, spinning to Wigglytuff. "The Time Gear? Uxie? What? What? How? Who?"

He was putting on an act, it filled him with shame to lie so brazenly to Wigglytuff. As he questioned, however, the panic became a little genuine. "Do you know who stole it?"

To his relief, Wigglytuff shook his head. "No. No leads either. The guild is preparing to put out an official word on the situation, Chatot is writing something up now. But from here we are taking a more active role in determining what is going on. Who is stealing. And why."

They reached the vacant second floor, eerily quiet for this relative earliness.

"Sunflora, Loudred, and Dugtrio are heading off to Treeshroud Forest, that's where the first Time Gear went missing. To see if they can learn anything at all," Wigglytuff explained as they did a spin and began walking the second slope to the lower level.

"Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk are returning to the area around Fogbound Lake. Being the earliest time, maybe something was left behind, or someone saw something. Anything."

They reached the lower floor and Wigglytuff frowned, looking off to a window to the sea. "For the Limestone Cavern I'm going to try and contact Lopunny, but in the time we have the plan is to send Corphish and ask that Team Gazer. Since they all have been there before, and they are also investigating the Time Gear's."

Sean nodded, following along. "And Chimecho? And us? Team Ion?

"Chimecho is going to be doing her best to contact Alakazam and Xatu. Either one of them would be invaluable in furthering our reach of information. For your team?" Wigglytuff sighed, not looking at him. "We are not sure yet. Shinx and Litleo are still injured, it isn't an acceptable risk to send them out to parts unknown."

Sean nodded. "That's probably for the best."

Wigglytuff cracked a smile and continued. "For the time being, those two will be taking over Diglett and Loudred's job. As for you? I heard you have begun a training regimen in order to improve your combat capabilities?" Sean nodded. "Excellent. You should continue doing that, but during your rest period if you could perhaps take a look in the library and see if you can find any information we could use? I know that's a big undertaking, but all the help we can get would be fantastic."

Sean immediately nodded. Not only was that something he knew he could do, he liked reading and missed it a bit. "Absolutely! That sounds perfect, as I get a bit stronger I can get a bit smarter too!"

Wigglytuff beamed, washing the odd morose demeanour away. "Excellent! I knew I could count on you friendly friend!" He hugged Sean, tightly but thankfully not too tightly, and danced a bit. "I know this whole situation stinks! It is smelly terrible, and I hate having to order my friends around. It's not me! It's not me!"

"Aaand we alllll love you for you," Sean said dizzily, Wigglytuff twirling them a few more times before releasing him.

"Okay. Litleo and Shinx are just over there!" He pointed to where Mane was staring with a bored, but somewhat amused, expression. "I have to go see Chatot." Wigglytuff pouted. "He's probably got three letters for me to read over already."

"Seven actually," Chatot called from Wigglytuff's room and the Fairy-type giggled.

"Coming Chatot!"

He rolled away, and Sean was allowed to wobble his way over to Mane. The litleo was resting against Croagunk's Swap Shop, near the crank that had to be pushed to lift the grate. "Hey," he groaned, sitting down and sighing in relief.

"Hey yourself," Mane answered, stretching out. "Have fun with the maniac?"

"How was I supposed to know Marowak takes training as 'Serious Business'?" Sean whined, cracking his back. "He had me running through the dungeon too. Endlessly smacking that bone. I'm going to hear that sound in my nightmares tonight."

Mane gave a small chuckle and they both turned to look at the hole Rai had to crawl through to get to the underground tunnel. Sean groaned, but got up and plodded on all fours to it. "Hey Rai?" he called, waiting for a moment.

"Sean! You're back!" Rai relieved, and slightly echoing, voice bounced back. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah. This sucks. This completely sucks."

"I can't believe the Time Gear's gone. Another one. We've seen two. And they've both been taken after we left."

Sean frowned, a little uncomfortable. He became very aware of Mane sitting behind him, watching him. "Really bad luck. But it wasn't just us, Team Gazer and Corphish the first time. And the whole guild the second time."

"Yeah…"

They lapsed into silence and Sean found a comfortable position. One that would be painful, or impossible, had he not been a magic cat monster.

"How did your training go?" Rai asked just as Sean's mind was drifting, pulling him back to reality.

"Oh terrible," he answered, grinning. But Rai couldn't see that, so he stopped. Too much effort to smile anyway. "Marowak had me running even in the dungeon. He also made me go through it three times. I didn't know he took training so seriously."

Mane gave a soft chuckle from behind him, causing one of Sean's ears to flick. "Funny how we change what we say for others," he said softly enough that only Sean heard him.

Sean gave him a look, but Rai responded so he turned back to the tunnel. "Yeah he's pretty intense at times. He's usually at his worst at the start, he calms down pretty quickly. Did you see that Dusknoir's back? He found Uxie and brought him back here."

"Yeah I saw him on my way up," Sean answered, a little distracted. He frowned as all of Rai's words clicked. "Wait. Brought Uxie here? I…" Sean paused that immediately, remembering that he shouldn't know Uxie's fate.  _"I could pretend Wigglytuff told me. But… less lies."_

"Uxie's frozen in time," Rai said, oblivious to Sean's inner monologue. "But Dusknoir knows a way to move things trapped in time. If anyone did, it would be him." Admiration for Dusknoir pushed the morose tone away for a moment. "Heh, it's actually with electricity which I guess is cool."

Sean squirreled that information away for later.

"So?" Mane called as Sean's conversation slowed down. "What do you think about Team Time or Team Gear?"

Sean gave him a challenging smile then actually thought about it. "Hmm."

Mane sniggered. "I'm just being an ass. Honestly, Team Ion is fine with me. I didn't expect you to change the name for me?"

"Not Team Plasma?" Sean joked, and Mane laughed. "Not Team Rocket?" They had a red, blue, and meowth after all.

"What's a rocket?" Rai called, and Sean sighed.

"Hey Mane?" Sean asked, coming to a decision.

"Hm?"

"Who's still in the guild?"

Mane furrowed his brows for a moment, wondering about the question, before deciding to answer it. "Chatot, Wigglytuff, Chimes, you, me, and shinxy."

Sean thought some numbers in his head and nodded. "I-"

"Meowth?" Chatot asked, hopping out of Wigglytuff's room. Wigglytuff was busy reading over some lines and repeating them out loud, he'd be doing that for a while.

Upon hearing his name, or what acted as one, the meowth poked his head up. "Yes?"

"May I speak to you?" Chatot asked, hopping forward and pointing a wing to the living quarters. He didn't say it, but alone was clearly heard.

So, without hesitation, Mane stood as well.

"You are manning the grate," Chatot said sharply and Mane slowly leaned back down with a pout.

He gestured again and waited for Sean, who was being harshly reminded of his sore muscles, to come along.

He was reminded of Chatot's lingering gaze from this morning, an innocent time that already seemed so long ago, as Chatot led him into his own room.

Sean abstained from sitting on his bed, as he feared he wouldn't get back up again after he had this private conversation with Chatot. "How can I help you?"

"I've seen fit to give you some words of advice," Chatot said, standing in place. His eyes were tired, his feathers were springing a few bits up here and there. Chatot seemed quite frazzled, but he was deadly serious here.

"Thank you…?" Sean tilted his head slightly, waiting for Chatot to say it.

"According to my sources," Chatot begun, having decided on how to say it. "There is someone, or a group of someone's, looking into the name Sean. Now I don't know why, and I do not think it is something to be concerned about." Chatot gave an approximation of a comforting look.

"It could simply be fans of myths or Team Go-Getter's," he hypothesised. "And looking into the possibility of another human. But on the off chance this is something to be concerned about, I believe you should request both of your partners to make sure they refer to you only as Meowth when you are outside this floor of the guild."

Sean nodded, throat suddenly very dry.  _"Oh no. My name. Sunflora spread it around. If Dusknoir already…? No. No that was ages ago and she put out the correction. But… oh no this is way too early. I… I don't really want him to know at all. Dusknoir is so dangerous."_

"Furthermore, may I ask if you have informed Litleo of your… position?" Chatot asked, bringing Sean back to the present.

"No," Sean answered, shaking his head. "I haven't. I was actually about to tell him when you called me over."

"Good timing," Chatot muttered under his breath and straightened. "Now. I have no jurisdiction over what you tell your partners, I can only offer advice. And my advice is not to tell him."

Sean blinked. "Pardon? Why not?" He frowned. "Mane's a part of the team… I don't think he's going to just spread that information around."

" _But,"_  a small part of his mind added.  _"The fewer who know, the less of a chance Dusknoir has to finding out."_

He grimaced as Chatot answered his question. "Litleo is… perhaps not the most trustworthy individual. It is likely not many, if any, would believe him without proof, but him knowing could give him a position of power over you."

Sean leaned back. "What did he do to make everyone hate him so much?" he demanded and Chatot blinked. "I know he's a jerk and has been a bully, but does that justify how everyone treats him? No one asked how he was fairing when we went around town, they just ignore him when they can."

"Mind your tongue," Chatot snapped and Sean stopped talking. He realised he'd spoken too harshly and sighed. "My apologies. But… it's a combination of things. His behaviour for the last five years is too much to begin to discuss in a short meeting. His family, those are beings best to be forgotten."

Chatot shook his head. "Again, I cannot tell you what to do. Only what I believe is best. And the less of a chance of any trouble coming your way, the better. When this is all past us, I'm sure then it'll be safe to tell anyone you choose. They may not believe you, however."

Chatot said they, but Sean heard it as he. As Litleo. He frowned and Chatot nodded. "I had best get back to work." He began hopping out before pausing and looking back to the human-turned-meowth. "Sean you… remain safe. I would not wish to see you, or Rai, OR Litleo be dragged back to the guild half-dead and in need of urgent medical intervention again."

A small smile ghosted its way across his face and he nodded. "I'll do my best. Thank you Chatot."

Chatot hopped his way out and Sean sighed. He wanted to want to get up and go back out and keep Rai and Mane company, but the bed was so inviting.

"Maybe just for a minute?" he said, chuckling softly. He knew it wouldn't be for a minute.

* * *

Outside the guild, down the stairs, past the water hole, into the town, further and further and one may come across a curious sight.

A large brawny Ghost-type pokémon, sitting alone in a comfortable room, swinging something that was clasped between two thick fingers back and forth. Back and forth.

In the gentle candlelight, Dusknoir saw the circle as it flashed by. The next swing and he saw the four spirals. The next swing, he saw the four spires. The next swing and he caught the Relic Fragment that the sableye had acquired, gripping it in his fist.

Dusknoir slowly opened his hand to look at the object again. For the umpteenth time, he looked at the key to the Hidden Land. Memorising every wobble, every line, every part of the small object that held so much weight.

He closed his eye and took a shuddering breath. He couldn't put this off any longer. It was pure fancy, mere nostalgia, it was dangerous, nearly suicidal even, to put this off any longer.

"Forgive me Scout," Dusknoir begged before he clamped his hand around the object and squeezed until he felt it crumble.

Dusknoir squeezed his eye shut nearly as tightly as the shards began digging into his hand and releasing his ghostly ichor. He met it with the cold fire he could command, burning in his fist.

It was painful. But he felt that it should be.

Eventually, Dusknoir stopped and turned his palm facing up and slowly uncurled his hand. The ashy remains slid through his fingers and trickled to the ground.

He breathed out a hard breath and sat in silence, not sleeping, for the rest of the night. He could give penance this one time. Just this one time. The next morning, his work would begin in earnest.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Tabidot/timegearing for the fanart! It's been a few weeks and I'm still floating over the moon about it. They've also got a story on Archive, you should all check it out!
> 
> It's crazy but I've now passed 6,700 views on Fanfiction. And past 1,300 on Archive. Combining the two brings us to a little over 8,000 views. That's pure anarchy. Do you think when I reach 10,000 views I should do something special? What would I even do to celebrate that? Hmm. Any ideas from anyone? Anything you'd like to see as a thank you?
> 
> There's also chapter 20 coming up. Although I already have something special in mind there.


	18. Barter in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited? I am! I'm over the moon. I hope these breather chapters have been calming enough, because we are heading straight back into madness after this chapter!
> 
> So funny story. This chapter originally was meant to be part of the previous chapter. Then I realised I'd be hitting 20,000+ words and thought maybe I should split it up. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I will warn, however, that blood has a role in this chapter. It's not as terrible as you may all be thinking! Just, anyone who is freaked out by any blood keep an eye out for the paragraph that starts with. "Now this may hurt a tad," got that? Cool.

Running was sorta fun, Sean decided. It certainly was better than being chased around by a bone-wielding monster, however, so the meowth would take what he could get.

On the morning after Dusknoir had returned with Uxie, the guild had mobilised and began to set off.

Team Ion, Wigglytuff, Chatot, Chimecho and Dusknoir saw off the rest of the guild as each apprentice was sorted into teams and sent off to where the Time Gears had been taken.

With time frozen and no guardians there, they hoped that something helpful could be found. Either a clue to the thief, or some sort of direction to any remaining Time Gears.

Once everyone was gone, Chatot hurried Rai and Mane to take up sentry duties and pulled Wigglytuff aside to brief him on the speech he had to make to Treasure Town.

"Dusknoir, if you could round up the townsfolk? They are most likely to quickly listen to you," Chatot asked as he dragged a reluctant Wigglytuff along.

The Ghost-type nodded sagely. "Certainly, I'd be happy to assist," Dusknoir said grandly and floated off to spread the word.

Sean had been left to do what Marowak had ordered him to do, run.

As he knew what Wigglytuff was going to be explaining, he saw no need to circle around the town square. Instead he ran along the outskirts, moving in and out of the town when his path became blocked.

The meowth wasn't running particularly fast. He didn't want to wind himself so quickly, and even then, upon the first circle of the pokémon settlement his legs were beginning to burn.

" _Pain means it's working,"_  Sean repeated as he forced himself along for another lap.

After the second lap pokémon were beginning to assemble and Sean slipped out of town to take a drink at the waterhole. He looked up to where the Wigglytuff Guild loomed, giant pink face leering over the town, and thought of Rai and Mane.

He felt bad for the two, but Chimecho still hadn't cleared them. Rai was getting restless, however. Sean had suffered an earlier morning than he was happy with, thanks to the energy of the shinx.

Getting up any morning was earlier then he was happy with.

"Good morning!" A chipper voice cut through his thoughts and Sean nearly choked on the water still in his mouth.

He coughed a few times for breath and quickly felt a paw giving him a few good, if excessive, smacks to the back, and his throat cleared. "Thank you," he gasped, blinking tears from his eyes.

"No problem," Riolu replied, smiling warmly as Sean squinted at him. "Sorry for startling you."

"Meh." Sean waved a paw. "I'm fine, no harm done."

"Good to know." Riolu smiled and pointed a blue-furred paw to the town. "Something going on? I heard a few pokémon chatting about some town meeting being called?"

"The guild has some news to share," Sean answered, grimacing a little. "It's, uh… not good news. You'd probably better get along, Wiggly- ahem. Guildmaster Wigglytuff is going to be explaining everything."

"So are you helping spread the word?" Riolu asked, moving forward slightly and Sean hastened to match his step.

"No." Sean shook his head. "Dusknoir is. I'm doing laps of the town. I'm training," he explained when Riolu looked confused. "Marowak has me doing it."

They made it into the crowd and Sean waved off Riolu before returning to his run, the Fighting-type pokémon returning it before melting into the forming crowd.

On Sean's next re-entry into town, the crowd had fully formed but Wigglytuff wasn't there yet. Dusknoir was, however, and looking over everyone with his single, red eye.

Finally, after two more runs, Wigglytuff had arrived. Sean slowed down, avoiding Marowak's figure in the crowd, and stopped to catch his breath under the guise of listening to the announcement.

Wigglytuff had already explained what was going on by the time he had stopped, so Sean didn't bother listening to the whole thing. A few quiet words were shared between neighbours, up until Wigglytuff began to speak.

The crowd had whipped into a flurry of whispers upon being told the truth of the expedition and the now-loss of the Time Gear they had found.

"Why didn't you do anything to guard it?" One of the townsfolk demanded and Wigglytuff sighed.

"We had offered, but Uxie was adamant that he could protect it himself. We were only permitted to check up on him every few months. It may have taken longer for us to learn of the Time Gear's disappearance had Dusknoir not looked into rumours from the area."

From there Wigglytuff began to explain what the guild was doing about it and Sean moved on. Marowak had spotted him and he didn't dare continue loitering about with the Bone Keeper Pokémon aware of his presence.

To his surprise, the soft sounds of another pair of paws hitting the ground followed him out. Sean looked back with only a little bit of unease to find Riolu trailing him.

"Hey." Riolu waved and Sean slowed down, being so kind as to let the fit Fighting-type catch up to his pondering plods.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, taking some needy gulps of air.

"Just had to get out of there," Riolu answered, grinning somewhat shakily. "It's going to be bad once the crowd is broken up, rumours and fears are going to be flying all over the place. Why not stick with a guild apprentice for a bit?"

Sean found no fault in that and gestured him along. "Well I'm going to do one or three more laps of the town before Marowak will probably need me. I'm happy for you to join me." Riolu smiled and matched his pace. Sean quirked his head when a thought entered it and said. "You're probably stronger than me. I'm training to be stronger, remember?"

"Meh." Riolu shrugged. "It just feels better to be with someone else. And hey, I'm still relieved you're okay after Amp Plains. You've recovered well," he added, looking Sean up and down.

"Thanks…?" He smiled, somewhat bemused. They ran together in silence, Sean focusing on the burning in his legs and not his burning jealousy at how easily the riolu was jogging along with him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Riolu said, right as soon as they left Treasure Town.

"Hm?" Sean answered, looking to the riolu who just waited in silence. "Yeah, okay. What's up?"

Riolu smiled and nodded forward, alerting Sean of the rock he was about to run into. "I'm just wondering, what do you think of Treasure Town?" They both passed the rock, Sean going around it and Riolu jumping over it.

"Uh, it's a nice place?" Sean answered, more than a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

Riolu shrugged, aura tassels bouncing along. "It's just not been too long since I arrived here, and I heard you were the most recent person besides me to arrive in this place to stay."

Sean wasn't sure if that was actually an answer, and he looked at Riolu for a moment longer than normal. The Fighting-type was facing forward, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and mouth open to puff for breath.

"It's a nice place." He decided to go with. "The guild is here, the pokémon are friendly. It's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" Riolu said, smiling. "Definitely worth fighting for." From that statement, he turned to Sean, still smiling. "I look up to your guild apprentices and explorer teams. Fighting for places like these, it's wonderful."

"Yeah, I agree," Sean said, nodding. He was still a little bemused. "Keeping Treasure Town safe and the nice way that it is, is definitely worth fighting for." He thought for a moment, mentally crafting his next words. "Why do you make such a… well, bold statement? Is there anyone you need to fight? Or are you thinking of joining the guild?"

Riolu barked a laugh, except without much of the laugh, and shook his head, nearly hitting Sean in the eye with one of his tassels. "No, no. Nothing like that. Just a thought, since this place is so nice."

Sean blinked. He thought over the words, and he concluded Riolu still wasn't saying much of anything. It was making the nailbeds of his claws itch.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asked, seeing a gleam in the riolu's red eyes that he couldn't place. "Because it seems like there is."

To his relief, Riolu didn't hesitate in shaking his head. "Nah, I'm a bit weird. Sorry for that. I'd just like to get to know you. We're both the newcomers to this place, and I haven't really made any friends. And I don't think Sunflora or Bidoof like me."

"Pardon?" Sean asked, almost unable to believe Bidoof of all pokémon being so overt with dislike that this riolu would notice that. "Bidoof? And Sunflora, she's pretty nice. Why don't you think they like you?"

He was concerned, it seemed very out of place for the friendly guild apprentices to not like another perfectly friendly pokémon.

Riolu gave a slow wince. "Eh… heh, well when you were all still in Amp Plains the guild didn't know where you are." Sean nodded, that he knew since most of the guild had given them all an earful over it. "But I had heard Amp Plains, so I told her and Bidoof and they reacted… disbelieving, sort of angry. Said that Shinx would never go there and stormed off."

"Ah," Sean blurted out. "Ah. Oh, oh… yeah that's… sorry, it's not really my place to say why he wouldn't normally have gone there." Sean winced, thinking of Rai's family was not the most welcome thought.

Again, without any hesitation, Riolu nodded accepting that as it was. "Gotcha. I won't ask. I feel a bit bad about it though. I heard Dusknoir rescued you all though, that's cool. Being saved by 'The Great Dusknoir' and all."

Sean nodded, grinning wildly. "Probably the best thing out of that was being saved by him! The Great Dusknoir of all pokémon!" He beamed before thinking. "Oh wait, Mane. Er, Litleo. I guess, hmm."

He frowned, thinking hard, before noticing a very perplexed stare from Riolu. "Too much?" he asked, with a weak grin.

"A tad."

Sean gave an uncomfortably brief chuckle before grimacing and turning away. Any reminder that he was inside Dusknoir's stomach was a bad one. "Sorry," he said again, feeling the need to explain himself without seeming odd. "I just remembered he carried us back by holding us in his belly mouth and that just creeps me out."

To his relief, Riolu laughed. "Yeah I bet!" He grinned. "That thing looks like it could chomp you up in one bite." He wiggled his paws before raising them as if they were a pair of large jaws. "Chomp and you're gone."

Snorting, Sean shook his head at him. "That's really weird," he said and then felt immediately bad when Riolu's grin dropped.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry." Riolu turned away and Sean felt worse. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came, and they continued jogging along in silence.

Soon enough, however, Riolu came to the rescue once again. And just like being saved by Dusknoir, this was nearly as unwelcome. "What do you think of Dusknoir?" he asked quietly, Sean nearly wasn't sure if he heard him.

For a moment he debated if he could pretend he didn't hear Riolu, but then the blue-furred pokémon looked questioningly at him and Sean thought fast.

"He's alright," he said, pointing his eyes to the road. "Much more down to earth then you'd expect of someone everyone calls 'The Great Dusknoir'."

"Heh." Riolu smiled and Sean felt a little less awkward. "So he doesn't call himself that?"

Shaking his head, Sean said. "Not even once, I think. He's confident, but I don't think egotistical."

As Riolu was now smiling, Sean decided to continue. If they could just move past any awkwardness, he'd feel better when going to sleep in three years when this memory bubbled up. "Very smart, very clever. Kinda hard to read though." Thinking of Dusknoir was easy, when he could just focus on game-related information and not the mon as he knew him. "He always gives me the feeling that he's got something more to say, or something he knows, but is holding it back until the right time."

"Do you trust him?" Riolu asked abruptly and Sean paused his thought to frown.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

Riolu hesitated for a moment, red eyes flicked forwards before returning to Sean. "Well, I mean, you don't really know him, and you said you think he's holding some stuff back. Doesn't sound like you trust him to me."

"He saved my life," Sean said, a bit more forcefully then he intended. "Why wouldn't I trust him?"

"That's not a real answer," Riolu pointed out. And Sean nearly bit his tongue.

"Do YOU trust him?" he asked, avoiding the subject and pressing it back to his companion.

"I've seen no reason not to," Riolu said, before grinning slightly. "But you're dodging again."

"Yes," Sean answered, hating the lie as it rolled so easily off his tongue. "I trust him."

Riolu gave him a raised-eyebrow stare without the actual eyebrows. "Are you sure? You took a while to say that."

"Why are you so interested?" Sean demanded, slowing his pace as they began to circle around on the path. "You didn't actually answer my question either. You said you've seen no reason not to trust him, are you looking for a reason?"

"Not at all," Riolu said, as earnest as everything else he had been saying. "I know what I think. Just wondering about you. Getting to know each other and all."

Sean gave him a suspicious look. "Very well then. How about I ask some questions then?"

"Go ahead." Riolu gestured for him to start.

"Why did you come to Treasure Town?" He started with.

"I'm trying to find my path," Riolu answered.

"What path?"

"Dunno." Riolu shrugged, bouncing his shoulders as he jogged. "Whatever leads me to my future I guess. A good one is what I'm aiming for though." He winked with a grin.

"Uh," Sean stalled, expecting an easier go at probing the riolu for answers. But he was quick to a response and said a lot without saying much to clutch onto. His misgivings of Riolu's intentions began to lower.

"Not sure what 'you aitch' is asking." Riolu's grin widened as Sean's suspicion melted into annoyance.

"Shush, I'm thinking."

Riolu laughed and shook his head. "Ah… that wariness."

Sean absorbed that and frowned. "Wha-?"

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Mane whinged, rolling onto his back and pawing at the roof in frustration. "How can anyone stand this type of mental torture?"

Down the tunnel, through the pathway, and below where the grate sat, Rai sighed. Mane's voice echoed a lot and he had no way to avoid the endless chatter the litleo was capable of doing.

"I mean, wouldn't it make sense to do this in shifts? We do it for a few hours, then someone else, then someone else, and just cycle like that?"

"The guild is too busy for that," Rai answered, voice dull and done. "Most of the guild is out doing jobs even on days when the world ISN'T falling apart. We're the only ones here."

"Wrong!" Mane called back, causing Rai to cringe. "Chatot, Wigglytuff, and Chimes are still here."

Rai was aghast. "You can't expect the leaders to do this kind of work!" he yelled back and Mane grinned. Some emotion was back.

"Why not?" he asked and felt the shinx sigh hard.

"They are running the place. Everything only goes as smoothly as it does because of them."

"And… what do they do exactly?" Mane asked, drawing some Relic Fragment's in the dirt with a claw.

"Run the place. I just said that."

"How?"

Rai was silent.

"How do they run the place?" Mane prodded.

"I… how should I know? I don't know."

"So they could be doing nothing?" Mane suggested, and Rai growled.

"No."

"How would you know?"

"Because I just do."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word on it?" Mane laughed, this was fun at least.

"What else are you going to do?" Rai demanded. "It's not my place to ask. That would be so disrespectful."

Mane shrugged, even though Rai couldn't see him, it felt good to move his muscles. "Ehh… I mean, should you really follow what others say blindly? What's the harm in asking questions. It's those who don't like questions that usually need to have those questions asked."

The litleo detected movement behind him and turned, breaking into a grin. "Here's our mon of the hour!" Chatot hopped down, Wigglytuff following right after him. "Both of them! Hey wise leaders!"

He waved erratically, and Rai hissed, trying to be quiet but his voice still carried. "Don't bother them!"

Chatot, upon hearing Mane call out to them, looked up right as Dusknoir drifted down. "So how do you actually run this whole guild thing? Lotta work?"

Wigglytuff immediately turned to Chatot who huffed and held his head up. "Indeed. Going through each job application to determine if such needs require us to meet them. Dividing labour throughout the town to help in construction and repairing. Solving petty disputes, managing the guilds treasury, promotion and…"

Chatot would have continued, but Dusknoir gave him a quiet reminder that they did in fact have work to do. "Ah yes, of course." He gave Mane an imperious look, but the litleo moaned in disappointment.

"Damn. That was actually interesting," he sighed and turned back to Rai. "See any feet yet?" Chatot gave him another look but followed after Wigglytuff and Dusknoir to Wigglytuff's room.

The cheerful Fairy-type was looking a little drained but there was a gleam to his eye that Chatot realised had been lacking recently.

Once the doors were shut behind them he asked, mindful of Dusknoir's presence. "How are you feeling sir?"

"A bit down," Wigglytuff answered honestly, rolling to his chair. "But that's just because of all the terrible news I had to share! Boo-Boo!" He bounced onto his chair and turned back to his two confidants with a determined look. "But the time isn't the time to be down. Time is the time for action!"

Chatot nodded. He wouldn't show it, even if Dusknoir hadn't been there. But he was happy. It hadn't escaped his notice that Wigglytuff had been less cheerful for the last year or two, as well as more restless. Having a goal to strive towards would do him some good, Chatot reasoned.

"Shall I get a start on researching?" Dusknoir suggested, gesturing to where the hidden door that led to Wigglytuff's library laid.

"Thank you so much for this Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff beamed, waving his paw and the door appearing. "There you go. Have fun! Don't get too glum! And if you need to, go for a… run?" He turned to Chatot with a questioning look before giggling. "Sorry Dusknoir."

"No, no," Dusknoir waved him off. "I do miss the old legs but evolving was worth it."

The large Ghost-type had to duck to get through, but he managed and disappeared into a cramped room with many old tomes and scrolls.

As Dusknoir did that, Chatot retrieved the several maps he had been going over. They all were of the Grass Continent, but several were older and showed places that weren't found on the standard Wonder Map.

He turned around to find Wigglytuff staring out the window. "Sir?" he asked, hopping forward and Wigglytuff turned around.

"Just thinking about Armaldo," Wigglytuff answered and Chatot nodded, setting the maps down in front of them both. Wigglytuff sat, happier on the floor than on the big fancy chair, and they began to pour over the old items, handling them carefully of course.

After a few minutes of reading, Chatot put one map aside and gave Wigglytuff a firm look. "Is that the only thing on your mind?"

Wigglytuff smiled softly. "You know me too well to need to ask that question Chatot."

"I suppose so." Chatot nodded, there was some pride, but it was overshadowed by concern. "It can't be Soothe—er, sorry. Audino. You understand that, right?"

Wigglytuff nodded and scratched his belly. "I can't help but wonder though?" he said, looking up and to the window wistfully. Chatot's eye was on Wigglytuff's belly, in that one spot the fur never quite managed to cover completely. Wigglytuff quickly shook his head and turned back to the maps. "So what do you think of the Northern Desert? That place is largely mysterious and has many dungeons a Time Gear could be hiding in.""If the Sand Dune of Spirit's does indeed exist somewhere in there." Chatot nodded. "Such a place may have some clue at least."

Wigglytuff made a note of that and they continued combing over the maps.

* * *

"Pokémon detected," Rai called and waited for Mane to respond in kind. "Mane?"

"Hm?" The litleo blinked a few times, he had fallen into a daze. "You say something?"

He received an aggravated sigh. "Yes. Pokémon Detected."

"Cool," Mane replied. "Who is it?"

There was silence before Rai just decided to pick and choose a different battle a different time. "Togepi," he gave, and Mane trotted to the lever and raised the gate. He returned to the entrance to the tunnel proudly, just for Rai to say. "That was fast. Did you even check to see if they were an outlaw?"

"Togepi?" Mane laughed back. "You're kidding right? Oh no, big bad Togepi, ruler of all things mildly bothersome has come to siege the guild."

"Take this seriously dammit!" Rai yelled back, and Mane's ears flattened, just for a moment. "We're doing a job. I know it sucks, but we should still do it right."

"Aye-aye," Mane muttered back and sulked over to the corner the lever laid.

Mane went back to dozing for a few hours more, getting up only to let pokémon in. He barely checked the outlaw records, but he did follow Rai's demands in doing so.

All the lying about was making him restless as well as hungry and Mane was wishing for a distraction or a reprieve.

When Chatot, Wigglytuff, and Dusknoir exited their study session he received one.

"Take a short break you two," Chatot ordered, hopping over to a revitalised Mane. "Get something to eat and drink.

"Hear that Rai!" Mane shouted, trotting over to the tunnel and sticking his face in. Only his red mohawk could be seen. "We get a break!"

His cheer echoed through the whole tunnel and rattled the guild slightly, Rai didn't care he was just as happy.

Mane stepped back when he heard the scrabbling of paws and stretched a paw down into the tunnel. "Need a lift?" he asked with a cheeky grin, spotting Rai in the dim light shimmying his way up.

"I'm." Rai grunted. "Fine." Mane watched with a little concern, but mostly amusement, as Rai struggled up the sharper incline.

"Here." A deeper voice spooked Mane, nearly causing him to jump in the hole. "Let me help." Dusknoir wrapped his hand in a shadowy tendril for a moment before reaching down, extending the tendril to wrap around Rai's front paws. "Ready Shinx?"

"S-Sure," Rai stuttered, still stunned whenever he received Dusknoir's attention.

Without any trouble, Dusknoir pulled Rai up, the shadow tendril disappearing into his hand as Rai was levered out of the tunnel.

"Thank you Great Dusknoir," Rai said once he was clear, bowing to the Ghost-type.

"No need to bow to me young Shinx," Dusknoir said, abashed at the formality. "Nor do you need to refer to me as 'Great'. Just Dusknoir will do."

"You mean it?" Rai's ears went right up as Mane rolled his eyes.

Dusknoir beamed. "Of course you may," he said and gave Rai a friendly pat on the head. "Now you must be hungry and thirsty from spending so much time down there."

"I am." Rai glanced to Mane who was ready to run off into the sun and roll around in the grass like he hadn't seen it in years. Rai was not so ready to go yet. "But first I wanted to thank you for saving our lives. If you hadn't come to Amp Plains, me and… well, we probably would have died there."

Mane looked over to Rai, holding a stable expression, and to Dusknoir before nodding. "Yeah he's right. I don't think we got a chance to thank you. Me, Shinx, or Meowth. You went off to do, well, important stuff. So, yeah. Thanks for saving us."

Dusknoir waved them off. "It was no issue, simply the right thing to do. The important thing is that you are all okay, you, Shinx and Meowth."

Rai nodded as Mane looked eager to leave again, but the shinx had more to say. "It was the most important thing, yeah. But…" he hesitated, glanced to the impatient Mane, before girding himself for what he had already accepted as reality. "Did you see anything there? Any stone or odd marking?"

Dusknoir stared at him in silence and Rai wilted under his gaze, he turned to Mane and hissed. "You drew it before, can you do it again to show Dusknoir what I mean?"

Mane looked between Rai's pleading look and the silent Dusknoir and nodded. He quickly sketched out the symbol of the Relic Fragment in the dirt floor.

"Something like this?" Rai asked, note of pleading in his voice. "My treasure, it's why we went to Amp Plains in the first place, I lost it to some thugs a while ago."

Dusknoir took a long peer at the symbol, thinking in silence. Eventually he shook his head. "No. I did not see anything resembling this in the clearing I found you or anywhere else in Amp Plains. I simply dealt with the Shadow Pokémon and took you out."

Rai sagged but nodded anyway. "I thought so. I guess Sableye was wrong. Thank you again for saving us and…" he frowned slightly. "Dealt with? How?"

Dusknoir stared at him again and Mane stepped in. "Killed it," he said, before looking sharply to Dusknoir. "Right?"

Dusknoir slowly nodded, hands twitching minutely. "Yes. I took what little life it had left. I do not like ending another life, even one so corrupted. Such a final sentence is not something I wish on anyone. But in some cases, it had to be done."

Rai breathed out hard. As with the Relic Fragment, he had imagined that was the case. "I… thank you." Dusknoir's eye flickered in surprise as Rai bowed his head. "I don't wish that on anyone, but… that manectric killed my parents. My brothers. My whole family beside my sister and me. I'm… I'm glad it can't hurt anyone else."

Dusknoir looked between the shaking shinx and frowning litleo and then back to where Wigglytuff had gone to check on Chimecho. Chatot was mulling about.

"I witnessed your final show of defiance, Shinx," Dusknoir admitted and Rai looked up in surprise. "You overpowered the Shadow Pokémon, however briefly. That took true shining spirit to beat back the shadow like that."

"Th-thank you," Rai said, stunned again.

"And if you are interested, I could give you some tips on how to deal with other Shadow Pokémon," Dusknoir offered, nodding to both of them. "To give you a more fighting chance if it happens again. However unlikely," he said before adding. "But it always pays to be prepared. There are many things I have learned I never thought would be useful, but they have saved my life and others. Knowledge is power after all."

"You'd do that for us?" Rai whispered and Dusknoir nodded.

"Certainly. Anything to lower the risk of Shadow Pokémon taking another."

"Splendid," Chatot said, causing Rai and Mane to jump and even Dusknoir to twitch. He hadn't noticed the bird coming closer. "Learning from someone as learned as Dusknoir is a rare opportunity." He turned to the startled Ghost-type, and in the same chipper tone added. "If I may be so bold as to ask, would you extend the offer of training to the rest of the guild? Surely that would lower chances of tragedy further!"

Dusknoir's eyes flickered briefly before he nodded. "Of course I would be happy too," he said, spreading his arms slightly. "The more pokémon in the know, the better they are."

Chatot nodded and hopped off to the kitchen, leaving Dusknoir to return his attention to two-thirds of Team Ion. "And what of the third of your number? I briefly saw him yesterday, he said he was training to get stronger. Perhaps there is something I could do to add to his repertoire?"

"You'd train him?" Rai gasped, beaming.

"Yeah," Mane added, grinning over his impatience. "Meowth could definitely use the training. Although I can't believe he's getting to train all day while we are stuck here. I don't even get to look at the feet!"

Rai snipped a glare at Mane for talking about feet in front of Dusknoir, footless spectre he was, before nodding to Dusknoir. "Thank you Gr-Dusknoir. Thank you so much for, well, everything."

"Hoo-hoo-ha! Do not thank me just yet, Shinx. Thank me later when I've actually done something worth thanking."

* * *

Sean kept running, Mane and Rai continued acting as sentries even after Chimecho confirmed they were fighting fit.

With the guild almost devoid of pokémon, it was soon decided to close it to the public for the time being and attach the job listings to the outside of the guild for other teams to take.

It wouldn't be right to shut down entirely, pokémon were still in need even with the Time Gears disappearing. But the three members of Team Ion were all getting very antsy to go back into dungeons.

Dusknoir had chosen to wait until the rest of the guild was back to give his advice on Shadow Pokémon, and Sean was still being taught by Marowak for the time being.

He had things to research anyway, the time to train would come later.

While Treasure Town continued to chug along, the apprentices sent out of their own excursions were having their own tales to tell. The travellers to Fogbound Lake eventually found their way.

"Hah… haa…" Bidoof panted, staggering out into fresh air. "Was Steam Cave always that hot, by golly?"

"Or that steamy?" Diglett gasped, shaking his shiny head off mud that had accumulated.

"Meh-heh-heh, if I recall correctly the two of you went through the cave with the Guildmaster. That might have made the journey easier and less taxing."

"Oh yeah," they both muttered, looking away from Croagunk. It had been fun to try and keep up with Wigglytuff, neither had heard the Guildmaster laugh that much before.

With Steam Cave belching out vapor behind them, the three pokémon made their way up the completely still path. No Drought Stone had been able to lift the fog, so they were blindly creeping their way forward.

It was so silent; the beating of their hearts became audible to everyone.

No Groudon appeared to bar their path.

No trick was laid to divert them from finding a forbidden treasure.

The fog was thick and almost had weight to it. Despite being frozen in time, they were still able to move through it though.

The fog broke as they reached the top, presenting an illuminated lake. Dozens of volbeat and illumise shone above the clearest water in the land.

Yet no light really shone. The water was frozen, yet not cold. There was no life to the pokémon, forever frozen in an eternal dance.

Bidoof's breath hitched as even Croagunk's eyes fell.

This was not beautiful. This was a moment of tragedy frozen in place. Many of the Bug-types had been rushing either towards Uxie to help him, or away to escape the freezing of time.

Most had clearly escaped, but those closest to where the Time Gear once laid had no chance.

"We… we should look around immediately," Diglett said quietly, snapping the other two out of their reverie."

"R-Right," Bidoof sniffled and shook his head. "Uxie wouldn't want us to be miserable, he'd want us to fix this. Right?"

"Yep." Croagunk nodded, eyes forward and narrowed. "Let's move."

It wouldn't be long before they'd find where Uxie slept, a thatched straw bed hidden within an alcove, and with it an old glyph, presenting three pixie-like creatures floating above flat pools. One had what appeared to be dirt, or clouds, above them. One had what looked to be a whirlpool above them. The third had what seemed to be many rods, swords, or perhaps gems around them."Is that Uxie?" Bidoof asked, pointing to the yellow one with the dirt or clouds. Perhaps the glyph represented fog.

Croagunk nodded. "I think so," he rumbled, as Diglett leaned in closer.

"Then who are the other two?"

"Better question is, where are they?"

The three pokémon glanced to each other before nodding. This could be important information the guild needed to know.

A day and a half before the trio heading to Fogbound Lake arrived at their destination, the trio heading to Treeshroud Forest arrived.

Passing through Mt. Bristle had been a clever idea to speed things along, even if Sunflora hadn't appreciated all the Flying-types.

"Okay team," Sunflora said once they saw the dungeon change and the three walked into a final den-like area. "Spread out and look for clues."

"Spread out where?" Dugtrio asked, as the three of them stepped forward. They stepped over the ancient stones, Dugtrio going around them, to find that the grove ended immediately with an impenetrable wall of trees.

"We'll look EVERYWHERE!" Loudred roared, nothing shook from the volume of his voice besides his teammates, who were used to it by now.

"Every nook and cranny," Sunflora said. "High and low."

They both glanced to him.

"Low," Dugtrio said. "We gotcha." With that he pulled his head underground, letting the other two spread out and rifle through some immovable things.

"I would say I wish we had an Electric-type to move this stuff," Sunflora sighed. "But there's nothing really worth moving… wait." She frowned and looked down. "Loudred, how is Dugtrio able to burrow through the earth if time is frozen?"

"That's… a. Good. QUESTION!"

Loudred stomped to Dugtrio's hole and bellowed. "HEY HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE THROUGH TIME-FROZEN GROUND?"

Dugtrio didn't respond.

"HELLLLLOOOO?"

Dugtrio popped his three heads out from the ground. "Two things," he said. "One, I have no idea. How are you able to move through the air if the air is frozen? Clearly there is some wiggle room. Two, I found something movable and I think it could be something."

"Oh my gosh! Well pull it up!"

"Will do." Dugtrio popped down and Loudred and Sunflora exchanged a look. "Here." Dugtrio appeared in his first hole and Loudred jumped.

"DON'T STARTLE ME!"

Dugtrio ignored him and butted over a flat, dirt-covered, stone tablet. Loudred picked it up and tried to shake it off, but Sunflora slapped it out of his hands and used her leaves to move all the dirt off.

"Grass-type trick," she said to Loudred's furious stare.

"Ground-type trick too," Dugtrio muttered, but no one heard him over Sunflora's gasp.

"This is unown script I think!" she said, turning it around to show Loudred and Dugtrio. On the uncovered tablet were multiple squiggles, a big dark blotch that might have had claws or might be cracks in the stone, and a strange symbol made of a circle, four spirals, and four spires.

"I BET THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Loudred claimed and snatched it from Sunflora. "LET'S GET BACK QUICK AND HAVE SOMEONE TRANSLATE THIS."

"Stop screaming everything at the top of your voice," Sunflora muttered as she and Dugtrio followed a very proud Loudred, both believing he was going to try and steal credit and neither willing to give it to him.

A day after Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk reached Fogbound Lake, Corphish and Team Gazer reached Boulder Quarry and found their way to the location of the Time Gear quickly.

"Declaration of Emotion: Horror," Beldum said, monotone tone wobbling slightly as the four of them entered the final chamber.

Drops of water hung suspended in the air. Motes of dust never made the final journey to the ground. The distant dripping and rumbling sounds no one had noticed the first time, were starkly missing in this second trip.

The guardian of the Time Gear. The ditto that had turned them all against each other in a violent battle, hung frozen with an expression of fear and pain.

Corphish's legs didn't make a sound as he walked up to Ditto, Team Gazer remaining frozen behind him. Corphish stopped before Ditto, raising a claw as if to grab and shake the pokémon lost to time. Close up he could see how Ditto's body had been in the process of transforming, pinkish goo changing colour and beginning to meld into another's form.

There were a few feathers, just beginning to sprout, before Ditto was trapped by the stopping of time. Several lines had been slashed out, looking almost like folds in Ditto's malleable body. Corphish had seen slashes, however, and could see those were injuries.

Corphish sighed and turned away to Team Gazer. "Before we leave, Electrike, use Thunderbolt on Ditto."

Electrike blinked as both Beldum and Beheeyem snapped out of their own reverie. "What? Why?"

"Dusknoir used electricity to move another frozen to time, remember?" Beheeyem said quietly and Electrike nodded.

"Right. I'll… I'll do that then." He walked forward gingerly before pausing. "It won't hurt Ditto will it?"

"It won't wake them up," Corphish answered, scuttling forward to where Ditto had shown them the Time Gear. "It'll just let us take them back to the guild, ready to be helped once time is fixed. We can't leave them to those injuries."

Electrike nodded and began to crackle with electricity. "Not now," Corphish said sharply and Electrike paused. "When we're ready to leave."

"Right."

Beheeyem laid a gentle hand on Electrike's back as Team Gazer gave Ditto a mournful stare, until Corphish's clicking reminded them that there was work to be done.

All four of them made their way to where the Time Gear had once stood. The lack of soft cerulean light was heavily felt, but no one commented on it. Instead they went further, past where Ditto had let them stand and further still.

The passage got tight and Beheeyem eventually had to crawl, Corphish leading the way while muttering under his breath. In the absolute stillness of the area, he was perfectly audible.

The passageway twisted and turned, went up and down, Beldum of all pokémon began to get claustrophobic before Corphish cheered out. "It opens up ahead!"

He scuttled forward just a tiny bit faster. There wasn't much space to move quickly, and bumped his shell against the wall many times. The scraping sounded so loud in the silence, it was almost like screaming.

Corphish fell out of a hole in the wall and landed on his back. He scoffed and began rocking back and forth to flip himself up, but Electrike landed on him. The other two pokémon both floated out serenely.

"Relief: I am relieved to be out of there."

Beheeyem brushed some dirt off his shoulder and levitated Electrike off Corphish. "We'll need to go back in," he said and Beldum made a sound like metal rubbing on metal.

With the darkness of the room, Beheeyem lit up his hands to give them some sight. Several beams of light had been frozen in time, but it was not moving and did not light up any more than where they were trapped.

Electrike also sparked with electricity to help the four of them see.

In this final back room they found very little. "This is definitely Ditto's place," Corphish muttered, looking over a shallow, empty, pool-like structure that could comfortably fit something gelatinous like a ditto. It also had goo at the bottom, which Corphish steered clear of, frozen in time or not.

"What's this?" Electrike asked, gingerly bounding over to a basket and zapping it. "Mystery?"

Beldum's eyes swivelled around. "Declaration: Electrike needs to begin allowing us to move things."

"Guys?" Electrike asked. "This basket has something weird in it."

Corphish looked up above Ditto's 'bed' to find a large symbol inscribed. "Beheeyem?" he called and the Psychic-pokémon was right by his side. "Shine your light up there."

Beheeyem did so as Electrike called for them again, pulling an ancient bound book out. "Guys? I found something."

"Inquisitive: What is this?" Beldum asked, floating up by Beheeyem as the three of them looked up at a massive inscription. "Inquisitive Statement: Is this a map?"

"Hey? This book says something about Time Gears and a hidden place." Electrike nosed his way further through the book, looking at the footprint runes he could read. "And some key to it. Is this important?"

"Pardon?" Beheeyem asked, blinking and looking away from the wall. "Did you say someth-!" Beheeyem's words choked off and he flew at Electrike. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in this basket," Electrike explained, but Beheeyem had already snatched the book from him.

"Be careful with items this potentially valuable," he scolded, opening the book as the other two looked back to him. He hummed under his breath for a moment, reading, before snapping the book shut. "Okay. I think this is important."

"What is it?" Corphish asked, scuttling forward as Beldum gave the wall once last look.

"I'm not certain, it seems ancient. And if a guardian of a Time Gear had it, it may have information we need. Look." Beheeyem levitated the book down and pointed out a section. "I cannot even read all this. Ancient language."

Electrike tried to nose in as Beldum floated back. "I found it."

"Very good," Beheeyem said distractedly. "Let's give this room another sweep before getting out of here. All this silence is unsettling me."

"Statement: I will create music." Then Beldum began to screech a low tune. It was unpleasant, but less so then the oppressive silence and everyone relaxed a little.

The three sets of pokémon had each reached their destinations and found something to bring back.

* * *

"To begin with," Dusknoir said, looking out at the assembled guild.

The guild had returned, bringing the spoils of information to give. They had done better than he had expected, and Chatot and Wigglytuff were both very proud.

With the apprentices back home, it was decided now was the time for Dusknoir to teach. "There is one thing to always keep in mind when facing a potential Shadow Pokémon." He paused for suspense and a few pokémon leaned in interested. "It's not a fight worth fighting."

A few frowned, glanced to their companions, and Diglett asked. "Why? I thought this was teaching us how to fight them?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Indeed. But engaging a Shadow Pokémon should not be one's first choice. They are powerful, remorseless, and the fate of falling to one is the direst end. Fighting should be the outcome when there is no choice. I will explain how to engage them, however. But first you must understand." Dusknoir rose it to his full height and loomed over them, eye burning darkly. "A Shadow Pokémon is a threat like no other. Do not fight if you have the choice."

He waited until the apprentices all gave nods, some more hesitant than others, and waited until everyone had agreed in some way. "Good. Now listen closely. While fighting a Shadow Pokémon should be a last resort, no amount of begging or pleading can sway them, there are still tricks any pokémon should be able to use."

Dusknoir gestured for everyone to stand. "Split into groups of two each. This is best practised in pairs, one pokémon will be the attacking pokémon and the other will be the defending pokémon. These skills may also help in non-shadow encounters."

He waited as the pokémon all began to talk amongst themselves, move, and pair up.

Loudred and Sunflora quickly went together, both glaring at the other.

Diglett and Dugtrio decided to pair up as father and son, both were more comfortable practising on each other regardless.

Bidoof and Corphish were already standing by each other. Chimecho gave a shy glance to Croagunk who offered a non-poisoned hand.

The last three all exchanged looks. "What do we do?" Rai asked, looking between Sean and Mane. He looked up as Dusknoir's shadow fell on them.

"Would one of you come up with me?" he asked, offering a large grey hand. Rai squeaked, and Mane rolled his eyes. "You two could work well together, it would be most helpful if Meowth would join me."

"Me?" Sean said highly, fur bristling slightly. Riolu's words bubbled up to him from those days ago and he glanced to Rai who looked supportive and Mane who seemed unconcerned.

"It shouldn't take us long to demonstrate," Dusknoir said, sensing Sean's hesitance. "And as you are a Normal-type, there is no risk to you."

Sean nodded. "No problem. I hope these two don't fight though," he added, hoping to pass his dilly-dallying as concern for them.

Mane stick his tongue out at him as Sean was led to the front.

" _Breathe at a normal rate,"_  he thought to himself as he looked out to the guild, all looking jealously at him. Sean would have been more than happy to trade with anyone, and so sorely wanted to ask them too.  _"Just be polite and don't shake or stutter too much."_

"Now then," Dusknoir began, sweeping an arm out to them. "If we are all prepared, let us begin."

From there Dusknoir began instructing everyone to go through some mimed exercises. One pokémon was to act as the aggressor, the Shadow Pokémon, and was instructed to try and pin or catch the other pokémon.

The room was large and there wasn't much risk of damage as long as no moves were used. Loudred nearly yelled out when Sunflora tripped him, and Mane's coughed up a small Ember when he got too excited and nearly set Bidoof on fire.

Sean himself was told to act as the defender and to do his best to avoid Dusknoir. Seeing the giant Ghost-type bearing down on him, hands outstretched to clutch him up, inspired a very badly hidden fear in him and he almost freaked out.

Marowak's directions, however, came to him when Dusknoir nearly had him pinned. _"If you are facing an opponent you cannot fight,"_  he remembered.  _"The best thing to do is to ensure you always have a path to move, once you are out of options to run, you can only fight. And that is not a fight you are likely to win."_

With all the other pokémon crashing and banging about, Sean used them as distractions. Weaving through, across, and under Loudred and Mane, and Wigglytuff who had started to dance.

Dusknoir's thick fingers grazed his fur a few times, but Sean managed to twist his way free before he could get a grip on him. He stopped thinking, mind going into a bizarrely relaxed state and he weaved through the crowd of fighting pokémon as if he'd done that his whole life.

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end. Dusknoir called this first exercise to a close. "Good job everyone," he said warmly as Sean found himself coming to, crouching behind Croagunk. "Some were quite excellent at avoiding, others make sure you practise agility when you can. A hand or paw of applause for Meowth, avoiding me with great skill. Come on up here again, if you please."

Dusknoir clapped politely and Sean flushed, being gently shoved up front by Loudred while a few other pokémon gave him accolades for a surprisingly impressive job. "Your training already seems to be paying off." Dusknoir beamed and Sean gave a nervous laugh.

"Well."

Quick as a flash, Dusknoir snatched the completely unprepared Sean up, hand closing around his abdomen entirely and hoisting him up into the air. He yowled in shock and tried to scratch Dusknoir in a panic, but his claws had no effect on the arm of the Ghost-type.

Dusknoir squeezed and Sean felt the air get knocked out his lungs as everyone realised what had just happened so far. Sean froze up, he looked into the baleful eye of Dusknoir and just stopped.

"Don't let your guard down," Dusknoir said primly before gently lowering him back to the ground. Sean remained on his feet, unable to even unfreeze and collapse. "A Shadow Pokémon will use any advantage they can. Such beings are not truly 'there' anymore, but they can act like they are to raise their own chances of victory. They may say phrases that sound normal or stop attacking and seem to 'snap out' of their state. Do. Not. Believe. Them. They will take any opportunity."

"Are you alright?" Rai asked, having run up to the front right as Dusknoir was setting Sean down. "Sh-sh-Meowth?"

Sean blinked very slowly and took a deep breath. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes," he said through numb lips and Rai gasped.

"Seriously? You remember?"

Mane came up as Sean snapped back to reality. "The who now?"

"You said you saw your life?"

"Oh. Just a figure of speech," Sean gave a shaky laugh. "What just happened? I think I blacked out for a moment."

"My apologies for startling you so," Dusknoir said and Sean flinched hard. Dusknoir had raised a hand but seemed to think better of it and lowered his arm. "But rest assured you should not make a mistake like that when it counts. Since you didn't seem to hear, don't drop your guard around a Shadow Pokémon for any reason, no matter what they do or even say. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now." Dusknoir moved onto other aspects of preparation, while Sean just slowly melted back into the group. Bidoof and Croagunk gave him congratulations for dodging around so well up to that point, but Sean barely heard them, nor did he even remember doing so.

" _What's happening to me?"_  he thought as he, Rai, and Mane stood at the back to listen to Dusknoir's next directions. Sean looked to his paw and frowned. He moved it, twitched the almost-fingers, extended the claw.  _"Whose arm is that?"_

He blinked and shook his head, Rai was asking a question, only the meowth had to wonder.  _"Who is Rai?"_

That thought caused him to nearly flinch.  _"What I am thinking? Rai is Rai. Partner. Best friend. Probably…"_ he shook his head again and noticed Mane staring at him.

"Your eyes are freaking out," Mane whispered. "Pupils going big and small. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sean replied as easy as water. "Still reeling I think."

He rubbed his face, forgetting a claw was extended and nearly stabbing his eye. He winced as he still drew some blood out from his cheek and stared at the red liquid on his claw for a moment.

" _You can use that to create-"_

Sean blinked, they were splitting into groups again. This time he was spared from Dusknoir's attention and allowed to work with Rai and Mane. They were learning where to strike to most disorientate a pokémon.

" _Can you run up ahead? Keep an eye out for any pokémon and come back soon!"_

" _If he gets hurt."_

" _Relax Guardian."_

" _No. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."_

He stifled a groan and rubbed his temples. "Headache," he grunted to the concerned look Rai was giving him. The litleo was always so-

" _No Rai is a shinx. Mane is a litleo."_

Sean felt dizzy, he needed to sit down.

" _I want you with me. I want to protect us both."_

He felt blood again and the meowth fainted.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _I hope you are. You had better be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"Are you alright?" Sean blinked, he was lying on the floor and Rai was looking very concerned.

"I'm fine," he answered, leaning up. It was the truth, he felt surprisingly good.

Rai breathed a sigh of relief but was still ready to fuss over him. "I hope you are. You had better be okay. I don't know how I'd deal if you weren't." He leaned back to give Sean space and he found everyone looking very concerned.

"What happened?" he asked, gathering that he had done something foolish again and knocked himself out.

"You just… collapsed," Sunflora whispered and Sean blinked. "Just like that. You were up, and then you weren't. You spooked us all."

He felt someone touch him and flinched. Chimecho floated up from behind him. "You appear fine," she said, rather puzzled. "Besides the sudden bout of fainting, your heart rate and breathing rate seem fine and I can't sense anything off with my Psychic."

"Well I feel fine now," Sean said, standing up to give himself a stretch. "Better actually, I've been sore these past few days, but I'm feeling pretty good. Oh, wait." The guild tensed. "There's the soreness." He rubbed a hamstring, and everyone relaxed.

"Are you able to continue?" Dusknoir asked, before humming. "Hmm, perhaps not."

"No, I feel fine," Sean quickly said, shaking his head. "Really. I think all the excitement from earlier just got to me."

"You were running pretty fast," Corphish muttered.

"He jumped right over Loudred before going underneath Wigglytuff," Diglett mumbled.

"Dusknoir did grab him very suddenly," Mane pointed out. "He doesn't really like to be touched, I've learned.

They looked to Chimecho who considered it for a moment before asking. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked, wanting to determine if he had hit his head or something.

"Standing by Mane," Sean answered, frowning slightly. "From where I am, and everyone's faces, I'm guessing that's not it?"

"You began mumbling a lot," Mane said. "Eyes were going weird too." He leaned in to peer directly into Sean's eyes and the meowth edged back slightly. "They are fine now, but it was weird."

"I think you should sit down, get a drink of water, and just observe for a bit," Chimecho said, deciding on the course of action.

Sean nodded. "Yes nurse," he said, only almost joking.

Chimecho smiled at him and he slinked off to the kitchen as Dusknoir shook the moment off and continued directing everyone.

Once he was alone, Sean took a look at his paw again.  _"Well that was weird. Did I finally have a Dimensional Scream or something? What guardian? A Time Gear guardian I guess. Strange."_

He wandered back in and sat out the remainder of Dusknoir's tips. Most of it were things simply to do and then a demonstration of how to do them, which he was watching carefully and planning to ask Marowak to help him figure out.

Eventually, however, Chatot had to call and end too it.

"Everyone, thank Dusknoir for taking so much time to help you all," he said, flapping his wings. "But it is time to get to work. You can begin to employ his tactics through your work today."

There were a few groans, but no one argued and soon the guild was broken up into their tasks. Chatot and Wigglytuff were looking over everything the teams had brought back, trying to pinpoint some locations to explore but hadn't decided on anything yet.

The sun had well risen by the time the guild was sent out in force.

Several members, however, had things back at home base yet to do.

"Continue trying to contact Xatu and Alakazam," Chatot asked of Chimecho, who nodded and floated away. Cross-continent communication was difficult enough, but the minds she was trying to find was located further still. She wouldn't be preparing dinner this night.

Or the next, even.

"Now, Team Ion," Chatot said, seeing the three were still loitering around. "You know what to do, take your pick of tasks from the job bulletin board or outlaw notice board. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they chorused, Rai enthusiastic, Sean polite, Mane sardonic.

"Get to it then, chop-chop." Chatot flapped at then and Rai began leading them towards the middle floor.

"Before you go," Dusknoir said, sliding in next to them. "It had occurred to me that a large part of the reason we were training was for young Meowth here, and yet he was forced to miss a large period of it."

Chatot saw this and hopped over. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Based on Meowth's earlier fainting spell and his determination to get stronger, it occurred to me that I could possibly give him a few specialised tips." Dusknoir turned to Sean who was girding himself for this. "How does that sound? I believe I could even begin the process of adding another ability to your arsenal."

He generated a Shadow Ball as easily as breathing and showed it before everyone. "Meowth can learn this move, although it won't be easy."

Sean stared into the blackish purple blob surrounded by crackling energy and swallowed. Mentally he knew that couldn't hurt him, he was a Normal-type. Still, not very comfortable being that close.

"That's amazing that Shhheee-Meowth could learn that," Rai said, wincing when Sean gave him a burning look. "Sorry. But that could be amazing, and Dusknoir you would really teach him that?"

Dusknoir nodded, letting the Shadow Ball fade away. "Indeed. For him to learn it, however, something must be given up. I can assure you it isn't an easy move for a non-Ghost to learn. Our powers come naturally to us, but for others?"

"What do you mean by 'given up' Dusknoir?" Sean asked, voice steady and level.

"For a pokémon not a Ghost-type to channel these types of energy, something must be willingly sacrificed."

Deciding that Sean had agreed, Chatot shooed Rai and Mane out. "Go, do your work. You'll see him later tonight."

"Good luck!" Rai called, and Mane gave him the same.

Dusknoir went to put his hand on Sean's shoulder again but hesitated the same as last time and dropped his arm. "Perhaps we should take this to somewhere more comfortable," he suggested, Sean disagreed.

"I'm fine here. It's where we were training before," he said, looking around at a few scuff marks in the dirt. He didn't want to go anywhere alone with Dusknoir, Grovyle's words came back to him.

" _Don't let him get a close look at you,"_  he thought glumly.  _"A bit late for that."_

Dusknoir floated down until his wispy end was fading into the floor, he had crouched the only way he could, so he could explain this easier. "Here then." He reached a hand out and Sean forced himself not to lean away, letting Dusknoir grab his paws and bring them up flat. "Extend a claw if you would?"

Sean chose the right paw to do so with.

"Now this may hurt a tad," Dusknoir warned before sharply driving the claw into the pawpad of Sean's other paw.

"Ow! What are you doing!" he jerked back, retracting the claw, but a drop of blood was still coming out.

"My apologies," Dusknoir rumbled, almost sounding like he was holding back laughter. "It's better when you don't expect it."

Sean rubbed his paw with a mutinous look, but Dusknoir reached out again and waited. He tried not to glare, hesitated, but slowly gave his injured paw back. "Why did you want me to bleed?"

"It's the easiest sacrifice," Dusknoir answered, taking his paw. The blood had stopped, it was only a tiny prick, but he squeezed, and another drop came out. Sean winced, but he was more uncomfortable with how close Dusknoir was to him and his blood then in pain.

"Blood is a vital thing for life," he said, examining Sean's arm and feeling a few scars he had. "Even non-biological beings have some sort of vitality to them, whether it be liquid of something more esoteric. For a Normal-type such as yourself, your blood can be used to channel the power of the Ghost-type."

He had Sean hold his arm out and began orbiting both of his large hands over Sean's paw. To Sean's shock, and mild horror, the drop of blood seemingly began to smoke before it disappeared entirely, melding into a core of blackness that quickly grew.

"Bring your other paw over it," Dusknoir said and Sean quickly followed, shaking slightly as the orb grew further and further. "From just a tiny drop of blood, not enough to even feel. Comes this."

Dusknoir lifted his hands away and let Sean's shaking arms hold the Shadow Ball. "What. What do I do?" he asked, nearly panicked. His arms quivered, but the Shadow Ball didn't explode violently and hurt him.

"Hoo-hoo-ha. Don't worry. It cannot harm you. Just press down on it once you feel ready and it'll disappear."

Sean nodded shakily and took a breath before easing his paws down as slow as possible. He soon touched the swirling vortex of energy and braced, but no pain. It felt distantly cold, like he wasn't actually feeling the cold but was expecting it to feel cold. He pressed down and wondered if he felt the tiniest bit of resistance before it puffed into nothing.

He let out his breath and sagged. Dusknoir looked down at him, amusement flickering in his eye. "Well done. Now let's do that again."

"Again?" Sean asked, standing back up. "Alright. How much more do I need to bleed for this?"

"Very little," Dusknoir said, amusement still filtering through his voice. He took Sean's paws again and began forming another Shadow Ball with the barest scraps of dried blood still on his paws. "One actual drop of blood has enough to form multiple Shadow Ball's. As you grow more confident with the move, you will naturally begin to use smaller amounts to achieve the same result. This size is the optimal size," Dusknoir explained, stopping when the Shadow Ball was at the size the previous one was.

"Why?" Sean asked, a little more comfortable holding it now that the first one hadn't hurt.

"Larger and it runs the risk of breaking. Smaller and it may not impact your target as heavily or pop quite at the right moment and do very little."

"I see."

Dusknoir continued doing this for the next few hours. Sean got a crick in his neck and they decided to move onto moving and generating Shadow Ball's.

It was, dare Sean believe it, nice. Dusknoir was very patient, explained any questions he asked, and didn't push him when he began to get frustrated. Simply let him take a step back and breathe for a moment.

"Blood that is given express permission to use, can be utilised in the same way as your own," Dusknoir explained when he asked why Dusknoir was still using as much blood as he was. "But that which isn't? Much harder, not many Ghosts could use any blood that was not given to them like I could."

He didn't ask for express permission, and Sean was relieved. Even now, he didn't want Dusknoir to be able to use his blood for whatever whims he wanted. That was an uncomfortable thought.

In comparison, Sean wouldn't say Marowak was a bad teacher, but this was certainly different, and he appreciated that.

"Now would you look at that," Dusknoir said huskily, almost in awe. Sean grinned, sore and literally drained, but between his paws shone a Shadow Ball. One that Dusknoir did not form for him.

"How's this?" he asked, grin almost cocky. Dusknoir flicked his eye from his grin to the Shadow Ball and rubbed a hand where a mouth should have been.

"Somewhat small," he said, and Sean's grin dropped. "But astounding regardless. Destroy it, do it again ten times."

Sean blinked. "Already? Alright." He squeezed the Shadow Ball down and it disappeared. He frowned and rubbed his right paw. They had stopped taking blood from the left after it began to hurt. Dusknoir was honest when he said very little blood was needed to create a Shadow Ball, but they had been doing this for hours.

He had moved onto his arm and using the blood on his claws from puncturing himself. It wasn't pleasant, but it reminded Sean of blood tests and medical tools designed to take drops of blood to check blood sugar levels. He couldn't quite remember what, but with that in mind he was more comfortable doing this.

It'd be another twenty minutes before he could form another Shadow Ball. Just in time for Rai and Mane to stumble down, trapped in the throes of a big argument.

"You threw that bagon into the water! What's wrong with you?" Rai was yelling, and Sean popped his Shadow Ball.

"It tried to eat you," Mane snapped back. "Thanks for saving my life. Oh wait. That was me!"

Dusknoir looked up from where he was examining Sean's paws, looking to the commotion. "Now what is this about?" he asked, floating up and over.

"I saved his life and he's mad at me for it," Mane said immediately.

"You could have killed that bagon to do it!" Rai snapped back.

"Better then YOU dying," Mane growled. "I can't believe we are even having this argument."

"It's not the what, it's the how and I don't approve of you killing a feral for me."

"It DIDN'T die."

"Because I jumped and pulled it out."

"It tried to pull you in as well."

"Enough you two," Dusknoir said sternly, Chatot was poking his head out of Wigglytuff's room but was satisfied the situation was handled. "Shinx, thank Litleo for saving your life."

"Wha?" Rai blurted, and Mane grinned cockily.

"Litleo, apologise to Shinx."

Mane's grin dropped. "Excuse me?" he demanded, glaring up at Dusknoir.

"The two of you are teammates," Dusknoir said, fingers twitching. "Understand the others point, accept what happened, then move on."

He crossed his arms and stared them both down. Rai cracked first and bent his head. "Thank you," he said softly. Mane gave him a look for breaking but felt Dusknoir's gaze and relented.

"Sorry." He even bit his tongue to prevent himself from adding to that and undoing the apology.

"Very good." Dusknoir beamed and gestured to Sean. "Your friend has been making tremendous progress. I had expected days or weeks of practise, but he had formed two Shadow Ball's on his own already."

"Oh wow!" Rai beamed and bounded past Dusknoir, forgetting his argument with Mane. "Already? That's incredible! You're doing so well."

"That is really fast," Mane said, slinking in after Rai to attack Sean's other side. "Did he give you a TM or something?"

"Nope." Sean grinned, enjoying the boost to his ego. "I'm just that good I guess."

"Don't start getting cocky," Dusknoir warned and Sean laughed.

"I'm just playing," he said and flexed out his paws. "Took me ages to get the second one. But if I keep practising, who knows?

"Who knows?" Dusknoir repeated, voice deep and rumbly. "Well I think it'd be good to stop for the day. Let you recover, each may have only taken a bit of blood, but it can build up if you do it too much. Perhaps eat some meat."

With that, Dusknoir bid him good day. Sean watched him off, face screwing up at the thought of eating meat.

Later that evening, Sean was deep in thought. He was tired, the blood loss was beginning to affect him now, but he had too much on his mind to sleep just yet.

" _Dusknoir…"_  he thought. He didn't like to spend most of a day with the danger, and he had accidentally relaxed at some point. Sean was confident he didn't say anything incriminating, but still being so candid with Dusknoir was making him confused.  _"Why was it so easy? Is he just that much of a mentor-ish figure?"_

It had been nice to learn from Dusknoir, but the potential cost was leaving him feeling paranoid.  _"Someone is looking for a 'Sean'."_  he thought. It had to be Dusknoir, who else?

Making up his mind, Sean stood. Chatot's words rang through his mind again and he nodded. This had to be done.

It was foolish to rely on the story so hard. Using it as a crutch risked too much when things inevitably went in a direction he wasn't prepared for.

To be entirely honest with himself, Sean wasn't even sure if there was a story to follow anymore.  _"There has to be,"_  he pleaded with himself.  _"I have to be able to fix the tower. Darkrai's something else, but Dialga HAS to be in place or everything is just over."_

He considered Mane, Team Gazer, Grovyle, and Dusknoir. Things were too different to be certain, but he was an optimist that things could still work in a manner he could predict.

" _But if I'm going to be able to predict anything,"_ he thought as Sean sought out Rai.  _"Then I need to start doing things. Just reacting to everything is going to trap me. Action, that's something I have to do now."_

"Rai?" he asked, poking his head into their room. The shinx perked up from the book he was reading, Mane looked up as well. "I was hoping to ask you something?"

"Sure." Rai smiled and stood. "What's up?"

Sean felt Mane's eyes on him, but he led Rai out anyway. They walked the guild in silence, heading towards the dining room.

Sean led them further, into the stock room, before turning to Rai, the shinx looking most worried now.

"I wanted to ask you not to tell Mane about me," he said bluntly, keeping his voice low just in case Mane had decided to follow.

Rai frowned but nodded regardless. "I guess. About the whole human thing, right?" Sean nodded, and Rai chewed his lip for a moment. "I don't really like keeping secrets or lying. And he knows your name, that's not the most pokémon name around."

"I doubt he'll ask," Sean said seriously. "But… I will tell him myself. Eventually. Chatot has just… he's told me to be careful. That 'someone' is snooping around Treasure Town, and it's made me a little uncomfortable."

To his relief, Rai nodded again. "Alright. I won't tell."

"Thanks." Sean smiled, but it was thin. That was just the beginning. "But also, I want you to promise you won't tell Dusknoir anything about me."

"What?" Rai asked, voice going to nearly normal volume. "Why not?"

"I just…" Sean hesitated and looked away. "Well, I'm not really 'human' anymore, now am I? I need to start adopting pokémon things, culture, mannerisms and stuff more if I want to fit in here. And you've told me that names are only given to close friends and, uh… well I learned not to share my name."

Rai winced. Nothing much had come out of that, besides Mane making the occasional comment, but it was still a source of awkwardness for them both. A reminder of times they weren't as comfortable with each other.

"Is that the only reason?" Rai asked, frowning slightly. "Dusknoir is really smart, and really well travelled. If there is anyone who might have an idea of how this has happened, it's probably him."

"Not just him," Sean pointed out, hoping dearly this wouldn't backfire. Rai brightened.

"Right! Grovyle said he might know you. Well, might." Rai frowned again. "Would it be that bad to ask Dusknoir? I've been thinking about it, since he's so open to questions. And he taught you Shadow Ball! You don't trust him?"

"I trust you," Sean said, and Rai's frown twitched. "Just… please. Keep this secret, let me tell who I want to tell. I have been thinking about asking Dusknoir, but I'd prefer to do it myself if ever. It's my thing after all."

Rai nodded and breathed out a hard breath. "That's fair," he said and cracked a small smile. "Glad you trust me at least."

Sean ignored the guilt trying to envelop him whole. "So you promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled. "Thank you, Rai."

Later that night, Sean left his room and the two snoozing felines to push his way into Wigglytuff's meeting room. He felt around in the darkness for a bit, eyes catching most of the larger things, until he found the parchment that pokémon used to write on.

He carried with him the piece of charcoal he had lifted earlier and scuttled back out to where the guild assembled each day.

His paws weren't the most dextrous. It'd been longer then he could even remember. But Sean put burnt wood to thick paper and began to write in the language he knew best.

 _Rai, I hope I never have to give you this._  He began to write, English sloppy but legible.  _But if you are reading this, know that I'm sorry for… just everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Fragment. You have to find it…_

He wrote on, no sound besides the distant crash of waves and the scratching of paper.

* * *

" _Is that it then? It's beautiful."_

" _Yes. But be careful."_

" _Always are. Come on Saniya, you know us."_

" _I do. I also knew Soothe. And I know Guardian."_

" _Fair point. Well, you both ready?"_

" _Always."_

" _It won't… it won't hurt right?"_

" _You'll be fine. Right?"_

" _Yes. It's as safe as it can be."_

" _Okay. I'm ready."_

 _"Are they_ _ready?"_

" _Yes."_

 _"Then let's_ _go. See you on the other side."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the breather chapters are done for a while now.
> 
> Get ready. Because the storm is coming.


	19. Deserts and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-hohohoho. It's beginning now.

"Success!" Chimecho whooped, doing a loop-de-loop in celebration.  _"Xatu. You still there?"_

" _Hmm."_  The mystical bird huffed cross the mental link. _"Yes. Who is this?"_

" _Chimecho of the Wigglytuff Guild,"_  Chimecho answered, pursing her lips as she maintained the connection.  _"A situation of grave importance has occurred on the Grass Continent and the Wigglytuff Guild is taking action. However, we are assembling as many allies as we can, and both you and the residents of Pokémon Square could be of great assistance here. The world is likely at stake here."_

" _By 'residents of Pokémon Square' you intend on recruiting Team Go-Getters?"_

" _Yes, them. Team A.C.T, Whiscash, and anyone who may be able to help."_  A note of pleading entered her voice. _"The Time Gears are being stolen, three have already gone missing, and we are scouting potential Time Gear locations to look for the remaining ones to guard, but the guild is only so big, and many places may be greatly difficult to work through."_

" _I understand,"_ Xatu replied.  _"The winds have stopped blowing at my home, despite the storms that assail this place. The sun feels fixated in place yet moving rapidly. I have noticed these things."_

Chimecho waited patiently, but Xatu seemed finished.  _"Uh… can you go to Pokémon Square to ask for help?"_

" _Very well,"_  Xatu answered.  _"I will make haste, I can see it. I will commune back to you once I have arrived."_

Chimecho breathed a sigh of relief.  _"Thank you Xatu."_ She felt the connection end and then the headache replace it. "Oh dear," she groaned and sagged in air, nearly falling down. "No. No. I must give this news." She continued talking to herself, keeping the overpowering headache from sending her to the floor, floating out of the medical wing and onto the main floor.

* * *

"Moving on everyone," Chatot said primly, fluttering a bit in place to regain the attention that had wandered, "to the most important topic of the day."

Days had passed since the leads to the Time Gears were found and nothing had been said since then. Loudred had been grumpier than usual, manning the gate with particular ferocity. Dugtrio was so anxious that even staring out at the sea didn't alleviate his concerns completely.

Even Croagunk was showing the tightly wounded tenseness of the guild. The amphibian pokémon didn't talk much in general, but he had said almost nothing for the last few days, he only stood by his Swap Cauldron, gripping its rim tightly with both hands.

Or he lurked around Sean, leaving the meowth feeling curiously safe and in danger at the same time. He hadn't found even a single hour for the last few days where he wasn't in someone's presence or felt eyes trailing his actions.

Knowing he had Rai and Mane, and Croagunk too he supposed, was comforting, but the ever-present feeling of being watched left him tense and irritable.

Crushed deep within his Treasure Bag laid a letter he dearly wanted to hide in Sharpedo Bluff, but absolutely no one was giving him a chance to sneak out. It didn't help that the thought of going out alone for even a few minutes left him feeling ill.

So here they were. The guild and allies assembled and ready as Chatot waffled on half-heartedly. Electrike of Team Gazer yawned loudly. Even Guildmaster Wigglytuff seemed tired, although in comparison to the rest of the guild he had a sparkle in his eye and a determined tilt to his head.

It was odd how different it made him seem. From the cheerful goofiness he always presented, this Wigglytuff seemed more of the same. He danced even more, he spoke with all the apprentices at times one-on-one to take on some of their burdens, he felt livelier. It was all the same as he was before, but the guild was finding it reassuring rather than annoying.

Wigglytuff's cheer and determination kept spirits high. He had brought in a duo of extra helpers during the time spent researching, a familiar alakazam and the many new faces of a claydol. They were standing with Wigglytuff and Dusknoir as Chatot spoke.

Chatot was finally ready to explain the goal of the day. "The trio of Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk unearthed something of particular use on their assignment to Fogbound Lake," Chatot said, the three pokémon in question straightened up. "Three glyphs. With conference with Dusknoir, many books of legend, and the items discovered on the excursions to Boulder Quarry and Treeshroud Forest, we believe we have pinpointed four key locations where the remaining Time Gears may be found."

"Oh my gosh spit it out!" Sunflora demanded when Chatot paused for breath.

"Hush," he snapped, and she crossed her leafy arms. "Be patient, Sunflora, or leave the room." She sighed and sagged, letting Chatot take the time needed to compose the next part in his head.

"It is believed that if Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, protected one Time Gear, then it is likely that there may be two others. Three pokémon make up this 'spiritual' balance of the world. And so, Mesprit, the Being of Emotion and Azelf, the Being of Willpower, also may protect Time Gears," Chatot explained and gestured for Dusknoir to speak up.

"Indeed," the imposing Ghost-type rumbled. "In my travels I have heard small myths of these ancient pokémon. One thing of note is that all three are thought to be tied to lakes of some sort. Fogbound Lake is one, adding credibility to such a theory."

"Furthermore." Wigglytuff stepped forward himself to speak. "After observing the pictures at Fogbound Lake for ourselves we can determine that one is likely found in a cave of sorts. The other appears to be underwater, judging by the apparent whirlpool held above them."

Chatot nodded his thanks to the two. "But such markers are insignificant considering how many caves there are and the amount of water that exists." The rest of the guild nodded, some looking a little discouraged. "However, with the tome that Corphish and Team Gazer brought back, we were able to learn a little more."

Beheeyem gave a smile to Corphish who nodded back. Electrike wanted to speak up, but Beldum nudged him; nearly knocking him into Beheeyem in the process.

"From Ditto's tome," Chatot said, ignoring the small domestic spat brewing in Team Gazer, "we were able to learn a small part of the role of the Time Gears, however most of the book was too old and decrepit to make sense of. From that, however, we were able to garner a small 'scope' of sorts of the Time Gears. Each was placed in a strategic location on the continent itself, ruling out the sea it seems."

"So what are the locations you have decided upon?" Beheeyem asked, voice strained from the effort of holding Electrike and Beldum apart with Psychic.

"We have decided to search two locations in the Northern Desert," Chatot answered, giving a mildly disapproving look for two of Team Gazer's behaviour. "Solemn Cave and Crystal Cave."

"The first two locations chosen," Dusknoir said as Beheeyem succeeded in quelling the mutiny occurring between his teammates. "Will be the Northern Desert and Crystal Cave. Half the guild will explore Crystal Cave and the other half will be split again to look through the desert."

"Bidoof, Sunflora, and Dugtrio are assigned to Crystal Cave," Wigglytuff said, speaking up again. "You'll be going with Alakazam, he will be teleporting you straight there, so it won't take you weeks to arrive." Calling attention to the two new pokémon brought everyone's eyes to them.

Alakazam stroked his moustache and nodded. "For this case of the Time Gears, it is my solemn duty to assist however I can. A teleport that far in two days will take time, however, and leave me very drained. Therefore I'll be waiting outside the dungeon for your return."

"Thank you Alakazam!" Sunflora said, bowing gratefully.

"Yup-yup, I reckon this is going to make the exploration much easier!"

"Our thanks to you in this most noble cause."

"Claydol is going to be teleporting the rest to the outskirts of the Northern Desert," Claydol said, voice shivering in the air. "Claydol shall await outside, yes, Claydol shall. Dungeons are dangerous, Claydol cannot risk entering."

After that curious manner of acting, Chatot flapped and moved the conversation along. "Team Gazer, we request you search Solemn Cave. As it is the closest dungeon to Treasure Town, we were hoping the lack of a teleport would not be an offence."

"No, no." Beheeyem waved his hand. "Not at all. We can make the trip."

"I'd like a teleport," Electrike muttered but quietened when Beheeyem bumped him.

"Statement: It is no problem."

"From there we will have Croagunk, Diglett, Corphish, and Loudred make their way to the Trickling Sand Dungeon while Team Ion shall," Chatot's voice turned somewhat bitter, but he did his best not to let his disapproval show, "search the actual Northern Desert dungeon."

Sean nodded while a few apprentices exchanged looks.

"Is that…?" Sunflora began. "Wise? I mean, two of their members are weak to Ground-type pokémon."

"It is the decision made," Chatot said sharply.

Croagunk was dissatisfied with that answer. "Why is Team Ion being sent there so soon after their recovery?"

Rai frowned and glanced to Mane who wore a combative expression, he didn't say anything yet though.

"This is the decision made in conference with the Guildmaster and the Great Dusknoir. Do you doubt their wisdom?" Chatot demanded.

"Do you?" Croagunk jabbed back and Chatot stuttered.

"N-not at all!" He flapped angrily while Wigglytuff stared ahead, Dusknoir's eye was on Team Ion. "Drop the matter. The decision has been made. No matter how… it has been made so stop."

Croagunk shrugged and Chatot shook it off again. "Chimecho will remain here as will the Guildmaster and I. Dusknoir will be heading to Crystal Cave with the others."

Chatot gave a sharp look to Croagunk who looked ready to ask why Dusknoir wasn't going with Team Ion. They glared at each other for a moment before Croagunk looked away.

Ignoring the dissent, Wigglytuff bounced on his feet. "This is our quest," Wigglytuff said brightly spreading his arms as if to hug the whole guild. "Prepare, gather your items, get your maps, and get along. We are saving the world!"

"Hear-hear," Chatot said, and most of the guild quickly gave their own in kind.

"But I do wish to say something more," Wigglytuff said with uncharacteristic seriousness. The various looks and stretches from the guild paused to look up to their Guildmaster. "There has never been a group of apprentices I have been prouder of. The way you have all adapted to this terrible situation and stand ready to fix it shows you are all heroes. I am honoured to have brought you into the guild. Each and every one of you is a pokémon ready to save the world. You have all been chosen for a reason. Thank you for being here."

"G-Guildmaster," Chatot whispered before bobbing his head and covering his face with a wing. He composed himself quickly and turned to the misty-eyed guild. "You've heard the Guildmaster," he said sharply. "There are great expectations here. Do not disappoint."

"You won't," Wigglytuff said brightly.

"Are you all ready?" Chatot asked. "Wigglytuff Guild, get ready to depart."

"HOORAY!" The cheer shook the windows of the guild, causing tiny pebbles to crumble off the cliff and into the ocean.

From there the guild surged out in a passionate burst of activity. Sean found himself running to keep up with Rai, who was sparking with energy, and Mane who held the most interestingly amused smile on his face.

"Quite the speech, eh?" he laughed as they both had to run to keep pace with Rai and all the supplies he was chattering. "It's even got me pumped."

"Heh." Sean grinned back. "The Guildmaster is good at what he does."

Mane kept a mental list of all the items Rai was repeating as they got into line. Several other apprentices had got there before them and the Kecleon Brothers looked almost overwhelmed. Pokémon were running this way and that, several early risers were staring at the guild members in surprise while others ran up or away to find out what was going on.

Sean found himself energised and unable to stand still after a few moments. "Looks like this is going to take a bit," he said, looking to Rai and Mane. "I think I'll go for a run and I'll meet you at the crossroads?"

"Sounds good," Rai said distractedly, Mane gave him a salute.

With his heart pumping fast and paws tingling, Sean pointed his face left and began to run. A minute later Mane looked to Rai. "You realise he left with the Treasure Bag?" he asked, and Rai cursed.

"He'll figure it out," Rai said, looking warily to where the meowth had sprinted off to. "I think."

"I hope."

Sean ran along, mind whirring and mouth very dry. He knew this was his chance, he felt energised, the whole town was distracted, and he was recognised to be running laps around the town anyway so there would be no suspicion.

The sound of crashing waves reminded him of the guild, or his first night in this world, as Sean ran up to the cliff. Thankfully Dugtrio wasn't there whispering sweet nothings to the sea, instead an overgrown entrance to a home left behind.

Sean moved the thatched, mossy, covering and dipped his head into Rai's home. He slowed slightly, going down the steps, just out of a lingering wariness. Stepping into Rai's home was curious, he found, and left him feeling just a mite nostalgic.

The waterhole remained untouched to the left while the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff opened out to witness a glorious view of the sea. The straw was long eroded and scattered about the room, likely due to the wind. A small bundle of berries had rotted away into blackened mush and spread around a little.

There was a clear lack of anyone there. A very distant part of Sean's mind was grateful that the spiders of this world could talk, and didn't infest little places, so he didn't have to keep his eyes on the ceiling. He did anyway.

He dug into the Treasure Bag, sifting through it, until he found the crumpled note. He smoothed it out, checking for any serious damage, before trotting to Rai's waterhole.

The waterhole was waterproof, thankfully, and wasn't pressed completely into the wall. He stuffed the letter into a crack and stepped back, checking to make sure it wasn't immediately visible nor would fly out if the wind got in again.

He adjusted it twice before deciding it had to be enough and he had to leave, or else things would look odd. While passing back through Treasure Town he handed the Treasure Bag to an amused Mane and continued running.

He nearly tripped over a yellow canine pokémon he didn't recognise, and he chased him for a moment, nipping at his tail.

After leaving Treasure Town he continued to run, anxiously burning off the energy, until the guild began to assemble again.

A few townsfolk came to see them off, Spinda included being that they were all amassed near his café, and Sean continued to step in place.

His mind went over everything he could think of for the following event.  _"Quicksand. Jump in. Mesprit. Will she listen? Grovyle. Grovyle. Oh boy this is NOT going to be fun."_

He jogged in place, not stopping even when Mane asked if he was alright. "Too excited," he said, hoping he'd buy it. The litleo nodded and looked away, satisfying Sean.

The nerves having their sordid way with him was almost enough for a Night Slash to begin forming. His paws tingled, tiny motes of utter blackness he could be seen building where his claws extended from. Sean continued to fidget.

Team Gazer left first. Without a teleporter, they had to make the footslog. One of them at least, Beheeyem and Beldum both floated.

Alakazam took Dusknoir, Sunflora, Bidoof, and Dugtrio next, after a few minutes of meditation and moustache stroking.

Claydol took much longer, having a similar distance to teleport with more to do so. It continued to chatter in third person as it focused, however. "Speech is to Claydol a method of focus," it explained part way into its soliloquy.

Soon enough, however, the world melted out from under them and eight pokémon disappeared from the crossroads, Chatot, Chimecho, and Wigglytuff looking on proudly.

A riolu watched them disappear, chewing his lip in nerves. He had a friend who had set off to the Northern Desert some time ago and had heard nothing since.

A sableye watched them disappear, staring through diamond incrusted eyes. It had a master who had set off to save countless pokémon by damning countless others.

A yamper watched them disappear, panting for breath. It had tried to nip a tail, but its owner was too swift.

A skorupi watched them disappear, watching keenly as a drop of venom dripped from its tail. It had news to share.

A pokémon watched them disappear, focus falling on those who remained. She hummed a soothing song to herself before turning and leaving.

* * *

"This. Place. Is. HORRIBLE!" Mane cried, dragging his paws along the hot sands. It wasn't the heat that irked him, although his companions were worse for wear because it is.

"I know," Rai agreed, his tone filled with equal amounts of sympathy and impatience. "Now please stop complaining about it."

"I don't know what's got you two in a tizzy," Sean laughed, running forward up some hot stones and swiping out with a paw, Night Slash striking a baltoy down and out. "This place is nice and warm. Sand gets into everything though."

The Electric-type shinx and Fire-type litleo glared at him as the Normal-type meowth trotted back to them, smile oozing self-satisfied smugness.

"You wouldn't be so smug if there were Fighting-types all around," Mane sniffed, glaring at small rocks and mounds of sand as if they personally offended him.

"You're a Normal-type too," Sean pointed out as his teammates slowly plodded along behind him.

"Shush."

They walked on. Sean taking the front role for the first time. Being that he stood the best chance of not taking severe damage from a surprise attack, Sean led the way. He didn't mind at all, it felt nice to be useful even if it meant he had sand thrown in his eyes a substantial amount more than he was used to.

Rai carried a near permanent grimace through the dungeon. Nearly every pokémon they encountered was a Ground-type, something he couldn't shock. Mane could at least still blast them, but his own electrical abilities were near useless. The most prominent second type was Grass-type, something Rai felt was offensive to him personally.

He could at least attack those.

He was getting irritated enough to use Bite but using such a move required the closest of quarters and putting his mouth of a Ground-type seemed unwise.

Mane limped along. He had taken a nasty blow to the leg not far into the dungeon. The proud litleo insisted he was fine, but he limped slightly anyway with an imperiously blank expression. Sean forced their Sitrus Berry down his throat, knowing it was a natural painkiller and Mane clearly needed it. Regardless of what he tried to say.

Sean prinked his paw and tried to form a Shadow Ball numerous times, but nothing came. This was a different situation without question, he did not have the time to slowly build and focus. The most he managed was hurting paws.

"If you need blood, you can always use mine," Rai had said brightly upon Sean explaining how he used Shadow Ball. Mane, even Sean, gave him a mildly disturbed look for saying something like that.

This dungeon was almost enjoyable for Sean. With his period of training helping build some stamina and his lack of a weakness to the bulk of pokémon here, Sean was left taking a much larger share of the work then he normally did.

It eased some concerns.

Sean ducked as Mane sent a Fire Blast at a sandshrew while Rai shocked a carnivine that had floated in too close. The sandshrew went down, but the carnivine required more convincing to leave them alone.

Rai continued to be surly until they stumbled across a Yellow Gummi. The shinx gobbled it up without question and buzzed with delight.

"You feel better?" Sean asked, half joking.

"It's a start," Rai said brightly, his tone was chipper, and his tail was waving again.

Sean smiled and led on. His smile dropped when a ninjask attacked them and he clutched the Treasure Bag jealously as Rai dispatched it.

With the Bug-type a twitching heap, they moved on further. The sun continued to beat down on their backs, Mane at least enjoying that, the Ground-types kept coming, which Sean didn't completely mind, and the dungeon stretched on further and further.

Still, Sean kept finding himself glancing over his shoulder. Keeping an eye on Rai and Mane, making sure they were following alright. Checking to ensure that they were there and not attacked and taken away. Checking to make sure they weren't being followed.

He couldn't convince himself of that third one, however.

The feeling of being watched was ever-present even in this dungeon, and no matter how Sean tried to convince himself he was simply being paranoid, or he was just feeling Rai and Mane's eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders wouldn't relieve.

He found himself growing twitchier, his nervous energy from earlier returning and nearly leaving behind his companions.

It took a heavy smack to the face from a pupitar to help him realise he was getting a bit too ahead of himself and Mane took heady delight in smushing an oran berry into his mouth.

Sean grimaced and wiped the blood off his face, going to wipe it onto his fur before pausing. He was already bleeding, and he hadn't tried a Shadow Ball in a while.

"Mind if one of you takes the lead for a bit?" he asked, voice a little wobbly from the recent trauma it suffered. "I just need a few moments to sort myself out, but we can't stop."

"I'll do it!" Mane said immediately and jutted his chest out proudly, his mohawk erupted into flames and he led them out, head up and ready to spew flames at whatever foolish enemy attempted to stop them.

As they walked, Sean tried to put the paranoia out of his mind and began trying to focus on making a Shadow Ball. He and Dusknoir had practised moving and forming the move more than just standing still but try as he might, a small part of his mind kept recoiling at the thought of using his own blood.

" _This has to be some sort of sacrilege,"_  the more hysterical part of his mind screamed.  _"You are using your own blood as taught by someone you KNOW is your enemy. In what universe is that a good idea? Doesn't help that someone is definitely following you and stop pretending like that isn't the case."_

Somewhat amused at his own thoughts, Sean smiled.  _"I wouldn't have thought I was THIS paranoid. Calm down, me."_  He couldn't help but worry he was being too confident, however.

" _No. Freak out! Run across the sands. Dance in the moonlight. TWIST THE POWERS THAT-"_

Sean was interrupted from talking to himself when a tyranitar appeared with a roar.

"Oh…" Mane said before swearing harshly enough to make a non-feral tyranitar blush. He stepped back as the tyranitar stepped forward, growling low enough to rumble the sands around them. One of its beady red eyes rolled in place while the other focused keenly on the three. It opened its maw and groaned at them, thick globules of spittle dripping out and splattering on the ground beneath.

"What do we do?" Mane hissed, all three of them had gone stock still. The tyranitar continued to stare and groan, one eye still rolling as the other one's pupil expanded and shrunk. It didn't act towards them, just continued to groan.

Sean was staring at the monster in unveiled disgust, raking his eyes over its emancipated form. Cracks ran through its whole body, a few leaking a ruddy red blood, the blue diamond shape on its torso had purple welts, several fingers were missing on one hand and its tail was missing a chunk.

Despite that, this was still a tyranitar. It breathed heavily, almost gasping for breath, still staring hungrily at them.

"We're going to need to knock it down," Sean said, voice so even and steady that he himself was surprised. "I've got a Sleep Seed, if I can get access to its mouth, preferably on the ground, I can put it to sleep and we can run."

"And how do you plan on knocking it down?" Mane demanded, voice so sharp that the tyranitar's stationary eye narrowed in on him.

It groaned again. A long keening sound that grated on the ears and caused all three felines to take an involuntary step back. It rumbled and voice built to a crescendo before roaring a monstrous howl, rattling the dungeon around them.

"Go for its legs!" Sean screamed, skittering back to dig a paw into the Treasure Bag desperately. He had memorised the pouches he placed their items into long ago, but panic stalled that experience.

Right as Sean dug out a Blast Seed, Mane's Fire Blast impacted with the tyranitar's chest. He was not the best aim under duress and the tyranitar didn't even grunt from the explosive impact. Its tail lashed and it fell onto all four, roaring out again as its maddened eyes glowed white.

Energy built and coalesced around the tyranitar before it howled again, rocks emerging from nowhere to crash down at Team Ion.

All three were forced to scatter in different direction; Sean ran back further, Rai darted to the left, and Mane staggered to the right. His injured leg slowing him down and allowing a large rock to slam into his side and knock him back.

"MANE!" Sean yelled as the litleo crashed down, unmoving.

His eyes flicked between his fallen teammate and the approaching tyranitar, stalled in what to do. His mind raced a thousand miles a minute, but all he could think of was.  _"DANGER!"_

He scrambled back as the tyranitar took a swipe at him, dodging the claws of the whole hand without much trouble. Its eyes flashed again, and more rocks were generated. It sent them crashing down all at Sean as he stopped thinking.

Dropping the Treasure Bag, Sean ducked, jumped, and weaved around the rocks. A few pebbles pounded his belly and his tail was jarred by a fairly large rock slamming into it, but he avoided the hail of rocks without injury.

The tyranitar's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

In dodging the Rock Slide, Sean had stopped thinking and had gotten closer to the tyranitar rather than further away. He shrieked and slashed out with his claws, but neither Scratch nor Night Slash had much effect on the tyranitar.

It groaned and snared him with both hands, both holding his shoulder and squeezing down with crushing strength. Sean shrieked as his bones creaked and the tyranitar opened its mouth wide. His back arched and his face froze in a silent scream before he dropped completely limp, tail dangling uselessly.

There was a moment of brief hesitation from the feral tyranitar, confused about why its prey stopped moving. This moment was enough for Rai to regain his baring and unleash electrical hell upon the tyranitar.

It howled, the electricity arcing right through its stony shell and burning various injuries on its body, dropping Sean into the ground. The tyranitar roared and lifted its foot to stomp the only threat it could fathom to have done this into paste.

Rai burst through the gap in its legs, pounced on Sean, and rolled him out of the way as the heavy foot smashed down, shaking the battlefield.

The experience of a shinx tackling him was familiarly safe enough that Sean blinked and returned to the present moment. Rai rolled off him and blasted the tyranitar again, yelling some indecipherable to Sean's ears. It stumbled briefly but then snarled, moving forward no matter how much electricity Rai put into it.

With his ears ringing and heart beat audible through it, Sean's eyes fell a few feet before the tyranitar's spiked foot.

There among the fallen stones and sand rested an innocent reddish seed. The Blast Seed Sean had dropped after the first volley of stones.

"Rai!" he yelled, perhaps louder then he needed but his ears were still ringing. "Let it come forward."

Rai didn't turn to him upon his first word but gave him an incredulous look after he had finished. "Are you mad?" he demanded but Sean pointed wordlessly.

Rai's eyed did not catch the Blast Seed at first, but Sean explained. "Hit the Blast Seed when it stands on it!"

The unthinking feral had no comprehension of their words, only that the small fluffy electrical monster had stopped zapping it. It growled hungrily and began to charge forward.

"NOW!"

Rai gave a battle cry and put all his effort into the tyranitar's left foot, right as it crunched the Blast Seed.

Its leg jerked upon the electricity before being sharply spasmed by the explosion below it, twisting the tyranitar's leg and causing it to collapse with a bellowing cry.

Sean raced forward and snatched the Treasure Bag before the tyranitar fell on it and dug his paw right into the seed pouch, grabbing two Sleep Seeds just to be sure. The tyranitar was already glowing again, ready to send another rocky rain down on them, by the time Sean reached its face.

Its mouth was parted in a growing roar and he cut his paw on a tooth in his haste to force the seeds into its mouth.

"Get back!" Rai yelled and Sean didn't waste any time, the seeds wouldn't have an immediate effect and they needed to get clear before the Rock Slide came.

Rai grabbed the groaning Mane and Sean leaped on them both, covering the trio with the Treasure Bag as one last volley of stones fell.

One particularly rude stone hit the Treasure Bag, but its impact was softened by all the items inside, items now crushed and mushed together.

The stones finished crashing and the tyranitar made one last pitiful moan before it slumped and began to snore.

Sean warily lifted the bag and stared out at the battlefield. Stones were everywhere, scorch marks littered several surfaces, the sand had been kicked up and was still falling to the ground, and a behemoth slumbered.

"Let's go," Sean said, and Rai agreed, he helped Rai carry mane out of that terrible area as quickly as possible. Once they were clear he scooped out some of the now-mashed oran berries and smoothed some over Mane's injured side before helping him eat the remainder.

"That was awful," Mane sighed once he could feel his paws again. "Let's never do THAT again."

"Agreed," Rai and Sean said in chorus before smiling at each other.

"You two are so adorable it sickens me," Mane commented before stretching with a sharp intake of breath. "Oww."

"That's your leg and your side now," Rai pointed out worriedly. "Are you sure you can go on?"

"I'll be fine," Mane said, feeling out all four paws and his tail. He gave a puff of flame and grinned. "They haven't put me out yet."

"Are you sure?" Sean asked seriously. He examined Mane's side. He had brushed as much of the sand off him as he could before spreading the mashed berries against his side, but the gash still left him uncomfortable. "You took a nasty hit."

"Thanks for your concern," Mane said dryly and shrugged out of his grip. "I don't need you too. I am fine. There's the small matter of world saving that needs to be done, little injuries aren't going to be stopping me here! I'd need to be dying." After a moment he added. "Eh, nah. Not even that."

"Let's not talk about that," Rai said, stepping up by Mane's side.

"What part?" Mane grinned as Sean stepped out in front to begin leading again. "World or me?"

"Just… all of it."

"You got it."

From there Mane began to talk about all the feet they had been seeing during their interim in acting as sentries of the guild. Sean didn't mind, now that the tyranitar was dealt with he was feeling the eyes again. But no matter where he looked, across the sand dunes and in the hungry eyes of the feral pokémon, he found no sign.

" _First rule of 'it's nothing' is that it's never nothing,"_  Sean thought, dearly hoping it was just sandshrew and not more tyranitar.

He let Mane's chatter lull those thoughts away as they trekked through the rest of the dungeon.

* * *

"What the hell is this shit?" Mane demanded, glaring at the quicksand with utter loathing. "Ground AND water? No."

Rai stared at the quicksand for a bit before taking a few steps back. "Yeah this is… weird," Rai agreed, looking to Mane. "This is the end of the dungeon, I think? The air isn't as stifled."

Sean gazed at the falling sand in silence, he distantly felt Rai and Mane's eyes on him, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying.  _"This is the entrance,"_ he thought, barely blinking.  _"And I still have no idea how to convince them to jump in."_

It was an unsettling though, really, staring at the deserts answer to a whirlpool. The idea of willingly jumping into that, even with the knowledge he was certain of, was unnerving.  _"This IS the entrance. It is. I know it is. I know. I know it is. I just… I know. So stop thinking of drowning, that can't even happen. This whole thing isn't even quicksand."_

Sean's eyes cleared, that was an idea. Another set of eyes narrowed in closer.

"Hey, I don't think this is all there is to see," Sean said lightly, tearing his eyes from the swirling sands to meet his companions' eyes. "There's more. I know it."

Mane wet his lips and looked to Rai before asking. "…How?"

Sean smiled confidently and jabbed a paw at the sand. "That's not quicksand," he said proudly. His pride was somewhat deflated by the blank, yet disbelieving, expressions his two companions wore.

"It's moving," Rai said, not wanting to outright disagree with Sean. "Sand doesn't really do that on its own."

"Neither does quicksand," Sean countered, causing Rai to adopt a small thoughtful frown. He waved at the sand again. "Quicksand just sits there, plus you can't even sink in quicksand, but that sand is sinking. There's something down there, something big. Like a cave. I don't think this is the end."

Rai cast a furtive look at the sand while Mane still wore a combative expression. "And… what?" he asked, trotting forward to Sean. "What are you suggesting? We just jump into it?"

"Yep." Sean beamed, hoping the positivity would throw Mane off.

It did.

"Wha? I…? What?"

Sean swept an arm at it again and stepped forward gingerly. "You can't sink in quicksand," he repeated. "So even if I'm wrong, this isn't dangerous. If you'd like, you both stay there for the moment." His feet met some harder stones and he grimaced. "The real danger is just getting stuck so if I'm wrong, I might need some help getting out. But if I'm right." He cast a confident grin back at them, not completely feeling it. "Then remember the 'whirlpool' that was found at Fogbound Lake?"

Rai brightened and even Mane appeared more receptive to the idea. "You're right! Where else would you find a whirlpool on land?"

Sean didn't roll his eyes, but he still waved him off. "Whatever this is, it's-" Whatever genius Sean thought he was going to impart would be unheard as his footing suddenly changed and Sean lost his balance completely. "WOAH!"

He swung his arms rapidly trying to get balance, but his paws had touched the sand and all rigidity of footing had abandoned him and he fell face first into the sand.

He had intended to go feet first, so this was unwelcome.

"Sean!" Rai gasped as Sean staggered and jumped forward instinctively when the meowth fell. He also fell in the sand. Mane gasped and had lashed out, grabbing Rai's tail with his mouth, but the sudden movement combined with Rai's momentum pulled him in as well.

Yellow eyes brightened when the three pokémon disappeared. "That's the trick."

Rai and Mane yelled at in shock as the sand turned to air and they fell. "Watch OUT!" They heard as Sean heard them falling, still brushing sand out of his eyes. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the two larger pokémon landed on him.

There was plenty of thick sand to fall in, but instead they fell on him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mane groaned, pulling himself off Rai's back. "Not that I'm complaining a whole lot…"

"Get off me," Rai grunted, and Mane acquiesced, letting him free. "Where's Sean?" he asked, looking around. "I could have sworn I heard him."

The mound below him shifted and Rai squeaked, startling back and into a different mount of sand. Sean arose from the sand dune like a sandy beast, shifting it all around him before it cascaded off his fur him steams of brown and gold.

"Bleh!" Sean coughed, spitting and cursing. "Did you HAVE to land on me?" he demanded, rubbing his sandy paws into his sandy eyes while his sandy tongue dried his sandy mouth. "And in sand too. This is the worst, it's coarse and rough and gets EVERWHERE!"

"Shake it off, sunshine," Mane said, trotting over to thump him on the back, sand flying off him with each blow. "You literally asked for this."

"I asked for the sand," Sean grumbled, rubbing enough sand off him to see. "Not two pokémon falling from the sky and landing on me."

"Come on," Mane laughed. "That's like… two of my fantasies at once."

"There's a cave here," Rai said, bringing their attention to the yawning chasm before them.

"Three fantasies."

"And I think we're trapped." Rai pointed up and they looked, motes of light trickled through parts of the sand, but most of it was a moving ceiling hundreds of meters up. "How are we going to get out?"

"Trapped underground with no way out?" Mane muttered before brightening. "Four fantasies then."

Sean groaned but pushed himself forward and out of the sand dune, more sand was sprinkling him anyway. "We better go. There will probably be hordes of pokémon ahead."

They gave Mane a pointed look and he hastened to catch up. "Don't need to tell me twice!" He grinned, trotting up by Sean's side. "Five fantasies."

Sean rolled his eyes while Rai gave Mane a perplexed frown as the three journeyed forward. Sean wouldn't say it, but he knew they had entered the Quicksand Cave. Something was niggling at his mind though, some tiny fact he felt he was missing.

It reminded him uncomfortably of forgetting the Drought Stone at Fogbound Lake, but he was almost certain there was no such object here. It was the sand whirlpools that was the secret here, that he was certain of.

So what? What was it?

Something heavy thumped into the sand behind them and all three cast a curious look back, seeing a rock crest before being buried in sand.

"I hope the others are going well," Rai said pleasantly as they walked further into the dungeon. Light coming from somewhere unviewable. "Solemn Cave sounds a bit… well. But Crystal Cave sounds pretty? And Tricking Sand Dungeon, wonder what that's about?"

The feeling hit Sean harder, but no matter how he tried to obtain it, the more the information slipped away. Yellow eyes tracked the three as they began down a randomly chosen pathway.

The Quicksand Cave was more or less the same as the basic Northern Desert dungeon had been. There weren't as many Grass-type pokémon, but Rai still had targets to zap. He teamed with Mane to knock a mawile out and dropped a skorupi without much effort.

One plus was the coolness of the dungeon, compared to the ever-present heat and sunlight of the above-ground dungeon, the Quicksand Cave was cool on their paws, if a lot mustier on their noses.

The sounds of trickling water began to reach their ears as they journeyed deeper and deeper. Distant booms sent all three of them on edge as the number of feral pokémon dropped to zero.

There was not an enemy soul to be seen as they trekked onwards, only the remains of destroyed stone, scraps of shells, one gruesome find they stumbled onto was the horn-jaws of a mawile, and nothing else.

Many uneasy looks were exchanged, and Sean sent more and more looks behind him. To make matters worse on his nerves, Rai and Mane also began to glance behind them.

"We're not being followed, are we?" Rai whispered, finally saying it.

"We'll be ready if anything is," Mane growled, pawing at the dirt.

They went further, the gruesome objects disappeared as destruction took precedence. Walls were broken, sand was turned into glass, the dungeon itself seemed to be scarred, the wreckage being clearly old and yet still it remained.

"This isn't supposed to happen," Rai stated, admiring a broken wall as Sean picked up a smoothed piece of glass. He stashed it in the Treasure Bag as Mane urged them onwards.

The dungeon began to widen and the three picked up speed, happily leaving behind the chaos in the passageways. Only when they entered a wide room did it occur to them that they may have moving closer to whatever had done this, rather than away from it.

The Underground Lake was wide and beautiful. Stalagmites and stalactites rose up and down in the massive room, some meeting to become thick columns in the room. Or, at least, had once.

A soft cerulean light emanated from well into the lake, casting the room into view. The light permeated everything, setting everything with a bluish tint. Sand drifted in the air, clouding the soft light and causing the air itself to appear turquoise.

A thin, pink, pokémon laid sprawled by the lakes edge, unmoving.

It was that which caught their eyes first.

"Oh no!" Rai gasped, running forward. "We're too late! That pokémon looks like Uxie and-"

The day seemed to be one of interruptions as Mesprit's eyes snapped open and she floated up. Her head was bowed, and her red appendages drooped lifelessly by her side.

Mesprit's twin tails acted differently, one was bent and clearly broken, twitching, the other was painfully straight and hung out like a needle.

"Uh-um. Hello," Rai said, stopping in his tracks when Mesprit floated up. Mesprit's head cocked and he lifted it, twisting it further as she did so.

The red gem on her forehead glimmered bright but flashed and stuttered, going from crimson to a more pinkish hue at times. One of her yellow eyes was squeezed shut, the other one was cloudy yet as it fell on Rai, her pupil contracted and her other eye opened, both gleaming a malevolent yellow.

"What are you?" Mesprit asked, voice coming from everywhere besides Mesprit herself. It was pained, it was feverish, it was furious. "You are. You. You. You. YOU!"

Mesprit wailed an unearthly sound of pure despair, causing all three members of Team Ion to clamp their ears shut. Even then it went straight through and rocked their minds. Mane burst into tears in sudden grief while Sean felt the desire to hurt things. Rai felt nothing at all and just stood there, eyes going blank under Mesprit's agonised assault.

Her screams faded and the three blinked, emotions returning. The disorientation was extreme, however, and none of them reacted in time when Mesprit sent a visible wave of pure Psychic energy at them.

They were blasted off their feet and landed in a heap, Mane gasping out in pain when Sean landed on his injured side.

All the while Mesprit screamed. "KILL. MAIM. BURN. KILL. MAIM. BURN."

The pressure of her Psychic powers crushed the sand floating in the air into glass and Mesprit howled and threw her power at the roof. A booming crash echoed out through the Underground Lake and more sand fell from the room as Mesprit cracked a bigger hole in it.

Large rocks fell into the lake, splashing out waves of water that enveloped Mesprit for a moment.

Rai, always the quickest to react, shot a Thunderbolt at the doused Mesprit and she wailed in agony, the sheer pain of her voice stopped Rai. His mercy was not accepted and Mesprit sent a flurry of rotating stars at him.

Multiple eruptions of the Swift pushed Rai into the wall, and he groaned.

"Got any bright ideas?" Mane hissed through the throbbing pain, Sean had dragged him behind one of the only remaining rocks that wasn't rubble.

"This is insanity," Sean babbled. "Malarkey. What is going on? Why is she so violent?"

"Great he's gone too." Mane pulled himself up and ran out in Mesprit's view. "HEY PINK AND STUPID!"

Mesprit's maddened eyes fell on him and Mane unleashed a Fire Blast. The kanji was swept aside with a wave of Mesprit's arm before she grabbed him in a Psychic grip. Mane choked as every bit of air was forced out of his lungs.

Sean poked his head out from behind the rock and tried to take stock of the situation. Mane, levitating in the air and choking. That was a priority. Rai, rubbing his head and trying to remember how to blink with both eyes, not good but Mane was now not breathing.

Sean took a deep breath and jabbed his paw with a claw, he lifted it up and tried to aim at Mesprit. "Come on, come on," he muttered continuously under his breath, willing the Shadow Ball. It felt like the first time he had gotten it was due to all of Dusknoir's help, possibly leaving some residual power.

He hoped that wasn't the case. Both for his own sake in using the move, and also not wanting any residual Dusknoir on him.

His blood began to smoke as Mane's thrashing became weaker. "You have to. NOW!"

He fired the Shadow Ball straight at Mesprit. It was too small by far and bounced off her. "Shit."

Mesprit's eyes fell on him and Sean repeated that thought. "SHIT!"

She tossed Mane aside, the litleo nearly falling into the water, and flew at him with a banshee shriek. "SHIIIT!"

He tried to run from the rock, but she blew it apart and knocked him into the air. Before he could even begin to fall, she had grabbed him and was subjecting him to Mane's treatment. Mesprit squeezed before grimacing in pain and dropping him. She tore at her scalp and writhed in mid-air, Sean looked to Rai, but he was only now stumbling forward.

Whatever pain Mesprit was in, was unrelated to them.

Mane dunked his head in the water and pulled it out with a gasp. He turned blazing eyes on Mesprit and breathed in deep, he didn't bother with a Fire Blast, but an Ember was scattered and harder to avoid.

Mesprit shrieked when the fire struck her and gasped lowly when Rai blasted her with Thunderbolt. Sean crawled to his feet, one paw pressed against his chest as he gasped for breath and stumbled away before turning and pointing his bloodied claw. Another Shadow Ball formed and through the haze he determined it to be the right size and lobbed it as the writing Mesprit.

It bounced off her. Again.

Sean growled at himself and tried to go again, but Mesprit had decided she was done with this.

She swiped out and threw Mane at Rai, bowling him over, before generating a storm of Swift. She began chanting and screaming words again before sending a shooting star shower at them.

Sean tried to slash out at the Swift stars, but for the few he broke more bombarded him. Rai and Mane didn't have time to do more then brace before rippling explosions of energy crashed through the whole team.

"You know?" Sean said once the storm was over and Mesprit began doing pained flips in the air. "I'm glad we didn't actually fight Uxie."

"I'd take another three Groudon to this," Rai groaned.

"I'd even settle for a damn mega tyranitar," Mane coughed.

"Okay." Sean began the arduous task of rolling to his feet. "I'm sick of this."

"Yeah," Rai agreed, pulling himself up. "I'm in agreement."

"Now who's talking all fancy," Mane coughed and was helped up by both his teammates. "Let's get this bitch."

Mesprit stopped twirling to glare at them. Her head twitched back and forth. "HAAATE," she groaned. "HAAATE."

"Agree."

Rai used Thunderbolt. Mesprit was stunned.

Mane used Fire Blast. Mesprit was staggered.

Sean used Night Slash. Mesprit's Psychic flight failed, and she hit the ground.

Rai and Mane sprinted up and Sean landed on Mesprit, pinning her to the ground with claws still dripping with Dark Energy. She groaned and her eyes stopped rolling, slowly focusing on Sean and the claws pressed against her. "W-what?"

Sean stopped hissing as Rai and Mane reached him. Mesprit struggled against him but was still disorientated. Not so much she couldn't dislodge him, however, and Sean was punted off.

Mane went to breathe fire on her but Mesprit held a hand up. "Wait." And he did so, pausing with fire crackling in his mouth.

Mesprit took a few deep breaths before cracking her eyes open, yellow now clear and without fog. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Mane demanded, fire spilling out a bit. He spat the fire out and went again. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Mesprit," she snapped back, headache pounding. "I am the Guardian of the Deep Underground Lake and-" She paused suddenly and turned swiftly to where the Time Gear laid. Mesprit breathed a sigh of relief, the gear yet remained in place.

"Why did you attack us?" Rai asked, voice somewhat gentle but still coloured with anger. "And why were you in such a state? You were mad!"

"I was?" Mesprit asked before groaning and rubbing her head. "The last I remember… what was it?" She straightened up sharply. "Uxie. He was telling us of the loss of his Time Gear. But before I could end our connection he was frozen in time. My mind, being connected to… that." Mesprit shuddered. "I don't even know what that would have done to me."

"Well I can tell you," Mane cut in snottily. "You were, let's see, completely insane, wrecked everything, scared the damn feral pokémon away, and tried to kill us while chanting kill, death, destroy!"

"Oh." Mesprit's expression turned incredibly guilty. "I… I apologise greatly." She looked around, taking in the destroyed pillars, wrecked stalactites, broken stalagmites, and crushed glass. Some more of the room fell in and splashed into the lake while Mane held a very superior look. "There is no amount of regret I can express, but I implore your forgiveness. I have lost my brother and… and."

Mesprit covered her face, but only for a moment. She dropped her hands with a fierce look. "And I must protect the Time Gear. That is my purpose. That is what Uxie would have wanted me to do. The thief will come here regardless, I can get my revenge on him then."

She did a twirl before sagging. "Oof, my head. I don't know how long I've been in that state."

"A couple months," Sean said and Mesprit gasped.

"That long? My word." She held her head for a moment longer. "I need rest, a lot of it, to recover from this."

She looked to Team Ion and Rai's ears perked up. "Wait?" he asked as Sean's tail twitched. He felt eyes on him. "You said Uxie told you his Time Gear was lost?"

"Yes." Mesprit nodded.

"So do you know who the thief is?" Rai asked excitedly. "We are members of the Wigglytuff Guild, we are trying to find and stop this thief. But if we know who it is then the job will be so much easier!"

"You did succeed in snapping me out of my enraged state," Mesprit said approvingly, she looked to Sean. "Thank you for that Night Slash. The Dark Energy must have been enough to fully cancel my connection to Uxie's blankness." She smiled and Sean tried to give one back, he looked behind him eyes widening. "To answer your question Shinx, yes. I do know. The thief is-"

"Me," Grovyle said, stepping into the room.

"Gr-ah?" Mesprit paused as Rai and Mane turned curiously. Rai's expression brightened upon seeing Grovyle while Mane's eyes narrowed.

"Grovyle!" Rai beamed as Grovyle stepped forward. "It feels like it's been so long! How did you…?" he trailed off, what Mesprit was saying and Grovyle's first word dawning on him. "Get here?"

"You," Mesprit's voice shivered, dipping back into her earlier madness and a distant droning sound began to fill everyone's ears. "Y͉̞Ò̞̥͚͈͉ͫͫU̜̤͖ͣ͒̑ͬ̆!"

Mesprit lunged forward, arms outstretched as her expression turned to a murderous rage. Grovyle's arms shone green and right as Mesprit reached him with an agonised screech, Grovyle slashed.

Mesprit was sent flying back, green line being replaced with red on her chest. Her exhaustion from months of madness mixed with the exhaustion of the battle was finally too much and with that one Leaf Blade, Mesprit fell.

Grovyle's head was bowed and both Sean and Rai froze up. Rai stared forward, eyes unseeing, while Sean began to shake with indecision.

The one who wasn't so paralysed, however?

Mane roared out, fire streaming from his mouth in three Fire Blasts, all sent flying into Grovyle. Grovyle opened his mouth and lifted his hands, an Energy Ball formed, and he lobbed it. The first Fire Blast exploded. Two more Energy Ball's settled the next two and smoke plumed out from the explosions.

Mane formed an Ember attack and sent it into the cloud, hitting nothing. The smoke cleared and Grovyle was gone. Mane blinked. "Did I scare him off?" he asked before Sean's eyes fell on the small hole.

"Mane!" he gasped, turning to the baffled Mane. "He's-"

The interruptions continued as Grovyle burst from below Mane, driving a harsh uppercut into the litleo's chin and knocking him into the air. A regular punch shoved Mane up and over and he splashed into the lake.

That made up Sean's mind. Eyes falling from Grovyle and unheeding Rai's shattering heart, he leaped in after Mane. The litleo couldn't swim.

Eyes cracked open he spotted the thrashing litleo quickly and paddled as fast as he could. Mane saw him coming and tried to say something, only losing a mouthful of air in the process.

Sean's claws dug into Mane's fur and he began yanking him up as the distant sounds of crackling electricity bounced through the water in deep rumbled.

Sean's head broke water and he gasped before hoisting Mane up and out of the water, splatting the waterlogged Fire-type cat on solid ground. Mane gasped for breath and began to cough violently, and Sean dragged himself out.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Rai was screaming, voice cracking and electricity crackling. He fired Thunderbolt's too fast for Sean to keep track of, but Grovyle could. Not a single arc of electricity touched his scales and not a single word left his mouth.

The agile Grass-type threw an Energy Ball at the ground and knocked up a plume of sand, obscuring him long enough to go underground again.

"Rai, he's-"

Grovyle burst from underground and delivered the same uppercut to Rai as he had Mane, but Rai fell back and landed near the entrance to the lake.

Mane was still coughing. Mesprit was down. Rai's head was ringing almost as bad as his heart was squeezing. Sean was the only one left to stand in front of Grovyle.

There was no time left to think. Grovyle paused briefly, meeting Sean's eyes and only his eyes. There was a kindness there, also a regret, and lastly a steely resolution.

Sean's claws extended. "Don't take another step."

Sean's eyes flicked to movement behind Grovyle and Grovyle saw it. Sean didn't have time to even begin to speak, and he would have been interrupted by action regardless.

Rai, with tears in his eyes, had leaped for Grovyle, mouth completely saturated in Dark Energy. His Bite attack was going for the neck, to knock Grovyle out without any chance for recovery.

Grovyle had lived in the Dark Future. A world where one had to be on ones' toes at all times, as at any moment an attacker could go for your back and it was rare for an enemy to ever go for your front.

Grovyle's senses were honed and his body trained. There was no need for thought, when instincts allowed one to survive such a realm.

Grovyle twisted on his foot and slashed out, arm shining green. Rai fell, a bloody streak cut into his chest.

The Wood Gecko pokémon gasped lightly, face twisting into a moment of shame. He had only reacted on reflex. But his senses had honed his skills well and he weaved back as Sean's Night Slash came to skewer him, only slicing off a few scales.

Grovyle's widened eyes met Sean's pinpricked ones for the briefest of moments before Sean landed, left paw landing in Rai's blood.

With his balance slightly off and mind still shocked at his own actions, as well as Sean's, Grovyle had no way of avoiding the flurry of Shadow Ball's Sean manifested from Rai's blood.

" _If you need blood, you can always use mine."_  Rai had said earlier.

The explosive impact from multiple Shadow Ball's blasted Grovyle off his feet and he landed in the lake.

Sean's pupils had almost disappeared as his whole body shook, drops of inky blackness fell from his bared teeth and mixed with the blood on the ground. There was no reason left in Sean's mind. He lifted his paw to form more Shadow Ball's and bombard the entire lake until his enemy either fled or drowned.

"Sean."

Only to blink. There were few things that could snap through this state, but a pained whimper from Rai was one of them.

Sean's paws fell down as his eyes cleared and he turned to find Rai whimpering softly, blood dripping from a long gash moving from his belly to his sternum.

Sean felt his legs go weak and he fell to his knees by Rai. Without speaking he put trembling paws on Rai's wound, but paws could not do anything. Not his at least.

Rai's Defence Scarf had been cut in two and he took that off, paws falling into a routine he only distantly remembered learning from Chimecho. He tied it around Rai's wound as best he could before he took his Joy Ribbon off and tying it on a differing part.

He looked back to his Treasure Bag, before his eyes fell on Mane. The litleo had mostly finished coughing, but more importantly he had the Silver Bow, which had a ribbon as part of it.

Mane didn't argue when Sean stripped him of it and was by Rai side with him as he tied it on. It wasn't perfect, but at the very least most of the bleeding had stopped.

"The Time Gear," Mesprit spoke weakly, barely able to pull herself into a floating position. The cerulean light went out and the area darkened a little more even after its removal.

Grovyle emerged from the water. "You had all best run," he said, not looking at anymore before racing off into the dungeon.

"N-no." Mesprit tried to reach out a hand, or Psychic, to stop him, but she didn't. "It's gone. And we will all be trapped if we don't move now!"

They looked back to where the Time Gear had been, and Sean felt his heart skip a beat. What he was seeing wasn't something his eyes could perceive, but he knew it was happening anyway. Atoms and molecules stopping but not going cold. Simply stopping.

The void began to stretch and Mesprit burst forward in a show of power. "Staring will get you lost to time!" she said sharply and all three gasped as the ground beneath them disappeared.

Mesprit raced forward as quick as she could, carrying all three injured pokémon with her in her Psychic grip. Rai moaned and whimpered as his wound was pressed down, but it was better than being frozen in the ever-growing void.

The final room exited right at the beginning as all dungeons did and the four of them found themselves looking up at the falling sand, sand that would be frozen very quickly. Mesprit began to lift them all up but her hold began to stutter, and she gasped in pain, nearly dropping them.

"What are we going to do?" Mane yelled but there were no answers, only the approaching nothingness.

"You are going to escape," Mesprit declared, eyes narrowing. "I may not be as smart as Uxie or as determined as Azelf, but I will not let us all be lost."

"What are you-" Sean began, and one final time he was interrupted.

"Stop Grovyle," she said before throwing them with every ounce of power she could muster, rocketing them up out through the sand.

All three had looked back to Mesprit, yelling her name. All three saw Mesprit smile as the emptiness reached her, locking her in place with arms outstretched. Mesprit's determined eyes grew locked in place, yet blank.

She was gone.

Mane and Sean coughed for breath, having inhaled some sand on the trip out, but they were safe. They were outside. The whirlpool began to slow, and Sean grabbed Rai and hoisted him on his back before grabbing Mane by the scruff.

"MOVE!" he yelled and dragged Mane along until the litleo's feet caught up with them. They ran as more of the desert began to freeze, staying ahead of the nothingness as it finally began to slow down.

They continued running until they were out of the dungeon and gasping for breath with Claydol and the others staring at them in horror.

Even faceless Claydol wore an expression of horror.

"Help," Sean coughed, slumping to the ground. Rai rolled off him, presenting his injuries to the five. There was a moment where nothing happened before everything happened. Sean wasn't really there to see it, deciding now was a good time to fall into a daze.

There was movement. Loud sounds. The curious feeling of teleportation, more movement, and then a lot more shouting.

The voice that all three members of Team Ion knew intimately as Chimecho forced everyone to stop being so chaotic and she had them in the medical wing, also unfortunately familiar, to rest up.

None of the three were unconscious, however, just exhausted and injured.

Rai's injuries were treated first, Chimecho pulling out the sterile water and oran berries again. She muttered deadly things under her breath, but none of them were directed completely at them.

Rai gave her a bitter smile as she tended to him. He had just grown all his fur back, and now he was sliced up. Chimecho didn't ask how or what just yet, for that they were grateful.

Once she had some time, she splashed the sand off Sean and gave him an oran and sitrus berry. Mane needed a bit more tending to, but once Sean's head had stopped ringing, she let him go.

He was sturdy. Such a fact Chimecho knew well, and truly wished she didn't.

The guild needed some explanations.

Not everyone was back yet. Team Gazer was certainly not back, and neither were Dusknoir's group. The desert teams, however, plus the leaders were here and eager to know what had befallen Team Ion again.

Sean exited the medical wing to hear some curious sounds.

"I KNEW it was a mistake sending them there." Chatot's voice was easily heard even through walls. "I told you and you disagreed. They didn't need to be tested or challenged or whatever was going through your mind." There was a bit of silence as someone else spoke and Sean realised Chatot was yelling at none of than Wigglytuff.

"Feathers to a skarmory to whatever Dusknoir thinks! This was the wrong place to send them when there were much better options!"

Wigglytuff doors slammed open and Chatot strutted his way out in clear frustrated anger. He spotted a great deal of pokémon staring at him in shock and froze up. Wigglytuff poked his head out with an apologetic look. "Oh, don't mind us," he said airily. "Sometimes opinions have to be shared."

Chatot visibly swallowed and, after another look at the guild, turned his head to Wigglytuff and bowed. "My most… humble apologies Guildmaster," he said softly, but still loud enough for his voice to carry. "I see now I was mistaken. I won't question your judgement again."

Wigglytuff stared at Chatot with a perplexed look. "…No. Don't say that. I don't care if you disagree with me, if no one ever did then I'd be a tyrant."

Chatot shook his head. "N-no. I see now that Team Ion is fine. Whatever your judgement…"

"Chatot," Wigglytuff said seriously. "You are allowed to disagree with me in front of the guild."

The Flying-type gave a frustrated sigh. "A united front is imperative Guildmaster," Chatot said tensely before straightening up and turning around, he wouldn't tolerate this conversation anymore.

"Now. Meowth. What news do you have to share?" He hopped forward, the guilds eyes all on him. "Perhaps start with however you injured yourselves  _again_."

"We found a Time Gear," Sean said, not finding any point to beat around the bush. Chatot froze in the middle of a hop and landed on his beak as everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" Loudred roared above everyone else. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?"

"Because it's been stolen," Sean snapped, feeling the sudden weight of countless lives. He rubbed his face and sat down. The guild had gone completely silent.

"We went below the Northern Desert through this sand whirlpool not-quicksand things and landed in this 'Quicksand Cave'. From there we found our way to find Mesprit had gone insane because she was mentally connected with the frozen-in-time Uxie and had to snap her out of it."

Sean took another breath, just wanting to sleep. "We asked her who the thief was. A-and-" A hundred thoughts flew through his mind, lies, deceits, ways he could spin this so that Grovyle wasn't the bad guy, blame someone else and explain everything to Rai and Mane, tell them Dusknoir was the real threat and the Time Gears were dearly needed.

However, he was a coward. Telling a lie would not end well and telling the truth, the whole truth, would possibly be just as bad.

"Who was it?" Croagunk asked, closest to Sean.

"Your pal Grovyle," a different voice snarled, and the attention moved to behind Sean where Mane was limping forward. "The grassy scum attacked us after the battle, stole the Time Gear, and Mesprit carried us out. She sacrificed herself to the freezing time to get us out."

Pure disbelief radiated and Mane smirked, he knew they wouldn't believe him. "Ask Sean," he said and looked straight to the meowth.

Sean met his eyes and wasn't sure what he saw in it. "He's right," he said softly, and a ripple of shock caused the guild to shiver. "Grovyle admitted it, having followed us there. He's the one who slashed Rai and he took off with the Time Gear."

Everyone was silent. Loudred's mouth gaped in shock. Croagunk's hands dripped venom. Corphish turned around and walked out of the room. Diglett just stared at Sean in confusion.

The guild began to tremble.

"Th-this cannot be," Chatot muttered. "No. No-no-no."

A few stones fell from the cliff.

"Grovyle was the thief?" Loudred muttered, voice lower then anyone had ever heard it. "He used us?"

A high whine began to fill the air.

"He knew so much," Croagunk hummed and shuddering as his eyes fell on his Swap Cauldron. "Meh… heh."

The whole cliff shook and that was enough for Chatot to squawk in shock. He flapped into the air as everyone shook, Chimecho gave a yell from where she was working on Rai, as eyes fell on Wigglytuff and the blankest expression on the Fairy-type's face.

"Eeeeeh."

The high whine began to grow audible as Wigglytuff began to shake the entire guild.

"Gahhhhh."

Stones began to fall faster and faster as the window shook in their frames, several pieces of glass popped out and fell to the water.

"G-Guildmaster!" Chatot squawked again, flying to Wigglytuff and flapping panickedly in front of him. "Guildmaster! Guildmaster! Guil-Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff listen to me! Stop! STOP!"

Wigglytuff was not listening, the crescendo was building and a YOOM- _TAH_  capable of breaking the entire cliff was yawning close to being unleashed.

Chatot's eyes fell on the window as Corphish fell down from the higher floor. He aimed an Air Slash and shattered it as the shaking grew more intense. With a focused swoop, Chatot slammed into Wigglytuff and drove him out of the broken window and into the sea.

He flapped up desperately, catching one last look at Wigglytuff's frighteningly blank face, before Wigglytuff was dropped in the ocean.

There was a moment of silence. The guild stopped shaking. Chatot arced backwards and flipped and flapped desperately to be clear of the ocean.

A thunderous boom shook the entirety of Treasure Town and sent up a burst of water so great that the cliff was drained clear of water for several seconds, the sea itself seeming to hesitate to move back in.

The water fell in a heavy rain, Chatot reached the cliff just in time before the water knocked him out of the sky and slammed him into the ground. Seawater fell over Treasure Town in blankets, dousing the surprised residents in a sudden shower.

The water returned and all was silent.

Chatot shrugged off the impact and leaned over the cliff nervously. Wigglytuff was highly buoyant he had found so there was no concern for him.

There the Balloon Pokémon was, floating serenely and getting smacked repeatedly into the cliff. He was on his back, that at least relieved Chatot.

He flew down quickly and fluttered in place above Wigglytuff who opened his eyes. "Are you well, Guildmaster?"

"Yes," Wigglytuff answered. "Thank you for getting me out of there Chatot. I would hate to have hurt someone."

"Let me get you back in," Chatot said and grabbed Wigglytuff's squishy belly in his talons. Wigglytuff giggled softly and Chatot begun the arduous task of flying them both back up the cliff. It took many wingbeats, but it was nothing the guild number two couldn't handle. He decided not to go back through the broken window and instead deposited Wigglytuff by the grate.

Wigglytuff took a moment to breathe before standing up. "Chatot," he said, pausing the bird before they went in. "I want you to know you are my most trusted partner. Thank you for always standing by my side."

Chatot had to turn away lest he show inappropriate emotions, which was any emotion at all. "It… honours me to hear that."

Wigglytuff smiled as they entered the guild, hefting the gate open to let Chatot through first.

* * *

Mane was allowed to continue roaming free without much disgruntlement on Chimecho's side, and Sean was allowed out of course, she ordered Rai to remain in care for at least a day though.

The wound wasn't serious, but it wasn't pleasant by any means.

Everyone else besides Team Gazer eventually returned, Dusknoir seemed in a filthy mood which only grew worse upon the news being shared. His fingers twitched a great deal but was unnoticed amidst Sunflora's dramatics and Dugtrio's sudden depressing haiku's.

Sean went for a walk to clear his head; his claws were tingling, and he couldn't stop thinking of the encounter with Grovyle at the lake. To be honest he had half expected the gear to already be gone, he vaguely remembered Grovyle mentioning something about Mesprit. Azelf too. It made his head spin to try and think of it.

Part of him hoped Grovyle understood that he had to fight him to maintain cover. Part of him hated that. A bigger part of him was incredibly angry with the Grass-type. Injuring Rai so severely was close to unforgiveable.

Sean rubbed his face, hoping to rub the anxiety off. And the feeling of being watched was still present. Even here, at the beach he woke up on.

Sean stared into the waters and wondered how things had gone like this.

While Sean was off brooding, Mane had stumbled his way to the shared room. No one offered to help of course. He slumped down on his sheet-less bed and groaned into the straw

He fell asleep quickly.

The guild conferred to discuss what had been learned. The bad was extreme, but Grovyle had been identified. No one mentioned Wigglytuff's episode. The good was nice to hear, however. Dusknoir had solved a puzzle in Crystal Cave and they had discovered Azelf and the location of the fifth Time Gear. There was no question brought up of Dusknoir's mood before learning Mesprit had been defeated and that gear lost.

While the guild spoke, Dusknoir visited Rai.

"Are you okay, young Shinx?" Dusknoir asked gently, settling down next to the sheet-covered pokémon.

"I'm in a bit of pain," Rai admitted, face screwed up. "But only a little is my cut."

"Yes," Dusknoir said heavily. "I heard you were close to Grovyle."

Rai frowned and looked away from Dusknoir. "It's just…" he whispered. "It's just… why? Why is he doing this?"

"It is best not to ponder minds such as theirs," Dusknoir said, giving Rai a gentle stroke of the head. "Just focus on turning your pain into determination to stop them."

Rai nodded, leaning into the cool touch for a moment. "It still hurts," he muttered. "I looked up to him. Just like I look up to you. He was so friendly, so helpful. He taught Night Slash to Meowth and saved us in Mount Horn."

Dusknoir gave a brief laugh, something he passed off as a cough. "There are many pokémon that can act so well. Convince you they are your friend, your mentor, your partner even. Never telling you the truth, or at least not the full truth. They leave out enough to pass an inspection, confide in you enough so that you feel like they trust you. When in actuality, they see you as nothing more than a means to an end."

"You're very wise," Rai said quietly, looking up to him. "Has something like this happened to you before Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir was quiet for a moment, he stopped petting Rai. "Yes," he said, after that moment. He resumed petting Rai, hand cooling the headache he had. "It is a terrible thing to suffer, I would not wish it on anyone."

Rai nodded and Dusknoir sat in a solemn peace. "Tell me about your partners," Dusknoir said. "To move our minds from such a bleak topic. What is this litleo on your team? I've heard rumours that the two of you did not always get along… so well."

Rai cracked a smile, he had a feeling Dusknoir was thinking of their argument he broke up. "Litleo is difficult at times," he said, still smiling. "Well, all the time really. We haven't had an easy time, but I think he's really changed so I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and go easier on him."

Dusknoir nodded. "And what of your meowth partner? Similar whispers say he's a newcomer to this area?"

Rai brightened considerably. "Meowth is my best friend and… uh." He looked away with an embarrassed look. "He makes me braver," Rai explained. "I wouldn't have joined the guild if it wasn't for him!"

"Is that so?" Dusknoir hummed, petting Rai and making him sigh. "Where did you meet? No one seems to know, and I must say I do love to learn about my friends."

"Friends?" Rai's ears flicked and he swallowed, heart thumping. He smiled involuntarily but didn't press it, just hearing Dusknoir say that removed the pain for a moment. "I met him at the beach where the krabby blow bubbles. Beach Cave is right on the other side."

"Ah yes, I know the place." Dusknoir nodded wisely. "How did you meet? Did you get along immediately or was there some time to get to know each other?"

Rai giggled softly. "He was a bit out of it when I first met him. He was unconscious on the beach! And he also, uh." Rai cut himself off there and his ears flicked back. "N-no matter. We got jumped by some thugs and they took my treasure." His ears flicked further, and he sighed, leaning out of Dusknoir's petting. "I haven't seen it since. Litleo had it, but it got stolen by someone. Probably Grovyle, he was trying to make me go away that time I know it for sure."

Dusknoir didn't try and pat Rai again, there was no hollow pang in his empty chest on Rai's words, but the shinx did seem liable to spark at any moment.

"So why was Meowth on the beach unconscious?" Dusknoir asked, concern filtering into his voice. "That seems rather odd."

Rai hesitated. "He, uh… was just having a nap. You know us felines and sun, beach is good for sun…"

Dusknoir pressed further. "I believe I heard Meowth speaking ill of sand earlier this day," he pointed out and Rai cringed.

"W-well. He. Uh… he. He didn't tell me. I don't know why he was there." Rai's eyes were darting, refused to look at him, tense shoulders. Dusknoir could see a lie very easily.

"And you have no idea?" Dusknoir asked curiously, not risking alienating Rai and pointing out the lie. "You've known him for months now!"

"I… don't think he remembers," Rai admitted, speaking softly.

"No?"

"No."

"Hmm." Dusknoir rubbed the area below his eye. "It sounds like amnesia to me. Unconscious on a beach and doesn't remember."

Rai breathed out a little easier, it was okay if Dusknoir guessed it right?

"And he doesn't remember anything?" Dusknoir asked and Rai tensed again. "Not a dream? Scrap of memory? Not his name?"

"His name," Rai blurted out.

Dusknoir paused. "He remembers his name?"

"Y-yes."

Dusknoir paused and let Rai take a few breaths. There was something interesting here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "I know it isn't my place, but would you tell me his name?"

Rai stilled and looked up to him with a warring expression. "Why would you want to know Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir knew he had to play this hand very carefully. "I do not wish to confuse or alarm anyone," he began with, alarming Rai. "But I believe I know Meowth."

Rai's eyes widened. "You… do?"

"Perhaps. He was a fierce friend, quick and proud. We may have been a team together, but he was always too quick for me." Dusknoir gave a chuckle and looked warmly at Rai. "It seems you are more than able to keep up with him though."

Rai smiled lightly as Dusknoir continued. "I haven't seen him in some time, however. Not since we both decided to look into the issues with time, separately unfortunately. I have been hoping to find him and request his assistance, but there hasn't been no hide or hair of him."

Dusknoir sighed, shoulders slumping. "I can't help but worry for him, it's in my nature. He's very much the kind to get himself into a sticky situation and almost always winds up injured afterwards."

Rai laughed at the pointed comment. "That's… yeah."

Dusknoir waited but Rai gave nothing more, so he spoke again. "There was one thing we both knew before splitting apart, however." Dusknoir adopted a guilty look to Rai's confusion. "For a long time there has been an enemy of ours. One who will go to any length to get what he wants. I feared to believe it, but from today there is no doubt in my mind. Grovyle."

Rai gasped and jolted up in bed. "You know him?"

Dusknoir nodded sadly. "Once he was a noble pokémon," he mourned, staring out into space. "Now he is corrupted by madness. I never thought he'd truly go to these lengths, but to take the Time Gears…"

He trailed off and Rai swallowed. "Grovyle knew you both?

Dusknoir nodded sadly. "Indeed. When I had heard a Grovyle accompanied you to Fogbound Lake I was fearful, but your meowth partner seemed unharmed so I thought that perhaps the sense of familiarity I was detecting was mistaken and I was merely feeling hopeful."

The Ghost-type gave a bitter laugh. "But if he truly has amnesia, then it is possibly Grovyle may have used that against him. Those with amnesia often cling to any hope of recovering their past, something Grovyle would eagerly use. To turn him against me, that would be a blow like none other."

Rai swallowed and nodded, shaking slightly. "He told m-me that G-Grovyle said that he might k-know him."

Dusknoir looked as grave as death. "Then Grovyle thought he recognised him as I have. Though Grovyle has made an error." Rai's ears perked at that. "The Underground Lake. He would have damaged the sense of trust there, but it is not likely completely broken. Grovyle is wily and manipulative and if he gets the chance, he may try to turn Meowth still. That is, unless, he believes this is not the same meowth anymore."

Rai swallowed and Dusknoir went for the finisher. "Please Shinx. I must know if this is truly my friend. I am almost sure, but I cannot act unless I am certain. What is his name?"

"I…" Rai hesitated, eyes stormy.  _"I promised I wouldn't say anything,"_  he thought to himself, as he stared into Dusknoir single eye.  _"But this might be what Sean's been waiting for. If Grovyle really does know him, he knows he's his enemy. That's why he looked at him at the lake, that's why he wanted to talk to him alone. He wanted to turn him to his side."_

Despite it all, Rai still hesitated. "C-can't you ask him yourself?" he stuttered and Dusknoir's eyes flickered. One finger twitched and he took a longer moment to reply.

"I'm afraid we… we did not part on the best terms," Dusknoir admitted guiltily. "We had a tremendous argument the last time we were together, a difference of opinions I assure you, and he stormed off. I." Dusknoir turned away, voice growing just the slightest choked. "I said things I shouldn't have. I've seen the way your partner looks at me, I fear his perception of me is warped by our last meeting, the last emotions he had of me."

Dusknoir covered his face with both hands. "I feared I had lost him. That he was gone forever. My S…" Dusknoir stopped and composed himself. "My grandest of apologies," he said quietly and floated up. "I have wasted enough of your time. Recover well Shinx."

Rai spluttered and tried to stand. "Dusknoir?" he called and Dusknoir stopped, one hand clenching hard. "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I… you could have… but, no." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for bringing those memories up. I didn't know, but that's no excuse."

Dusknoir turned back. "I should have told you everything from the start," he said, and Rai wilted under the guilt.

"NO. It's your bad memories, you didn't have to share them and I'm so sorry I've hurt you."

"It is more than alright, Shinx," Dusknoir said warmly and Rai smiled slightly.

"I think you nearly said it earlier," Rai said and Dusknoir nodded, going to say it in full. "He's Sean."

Dusknoir paused. Rai stared up at him, he pushed the guilt of a promise broken away. If needed he would apologise to Sean, but hopefully he'd understand. Dusknoir remained silent. "Dusknoir?" he asked, suddenly less confident. "I-is that?"

"Yes," Dusknoir said and bowed gratefully. "Merely the shock and relief of it being confirmed." Dusknoir half turned, looking back to the door. "Sean," he said again, tasting the name. "How… pleasing. Thank you Shinx, you have done more for me today then you could ever know. You may have saved the world even. Rest well."

"Oh, uh, bye." Dusknoir was already gone.

Dusknoir didn't bother taking the ramps, he simply floated right through the building and onto the outside.

"Good evening," he said to the startled meowth he had risen out of the ground in front of. "Beautiful sunset."

"Sure is," Sean agreed, pasting a smile on his face. Dusknoir floated on by and he shivered. "That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," he muttered, entering the guild.

Dusknoir floated on by, plans building and hatching in his mind. "Sean," he crooned, whispering the name to himself. "Sean. How interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> Do I end my chapters on moments like that too much? They aren't quite cliff-hangers I think, and I don't end all the chapters on things like that, but sometimes I wonder… eh, I enjoy them.
> 
> Also my university work is about to start up again. This many updates has been truly fun! But things might slow down a bit again for the next few months. I'll do my best to update regularly though, I enjoy writing this a bit too much to stop completely!
> 
> And I thought I'd be saving this for the next chapter, but this story has officially passed 10,000 views! If you combine both sites, which you should! Woo!
> 
> Lastly, if you're interested, I've been reading a fun PMD story by the name of Places We Call Home by Windskull. It's not too far in yet but very enjoyable.


	20. Light and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've passed 200,000 words! AH!
> 
> And at twenty chapters in I FINALLY get to write the scene that inspired this entire story :D
> 
> I've been looking forward to this. Beware the ending authors note though, I ramble on for ages.

Torches crackling with flame flickered as a door was pushed open. A gust of cold wind breathed into the warm room and caused a few pokémon to shiver as the air kissed the backs of their necks.

Spinda smiled at the newcomer, wobbling to the bar to serve the newest customer. A shaggy furred arcanine.

Any interest in the arcanine was soon lost as the patrons of Spinda's Café returned to their individual entertainments.

A murkrow and shuppet discussed the huge quake Treasure Town had felt earlier that day, someone had braved the journey to the guild to ask why Wigglytuff had blown his top. They had returned with a frown on their face and no answers.

Vigoroth and Spoink chatted amiably, already moved through the important topics and avoiding the last one.

A passimian juggled a trio of balls for his friends while a barbaracle shared some gossip with multiple exeggcute. "Did you hear that another Time Gear went missing?" she asked, voice much louder then necessary and easily carrying to the whole room.

A trio of poochyena paused from their mutual discussion with a houndour to look up.

A charmander stopped laughing with a mr. mime to stare.

Wynaut dropped their drink and Spinda didn't trip over.

"That's right," Wobbuffet said without her usual energy and the eyes of the patrons began moving from Barbaracle to Wobbuffet.

"Another Time Gear?" Yamper barked. "Another-another? How?"

"I heard Team Ion stumbled across it," a voice grumbled, and a few eyes turned to the sableye speaker in question. "In the Northern Desert. But it's gone now."

"That's the fourth one taken!" Ursaring yelled, stomping his feet. Teddiursa tried to shush him but had to catch his drink instead. "And the third one Team Ion have lost. How do they keep losing them?"

Voices all began to speak up and individual sentences were lost in the hubbub of the crowd.

"Boulder Quarry!"

"Fogbound Lake too!"

"-rthern Desert had one? And it's already gon-?"

Spinda fell into damage control mode and began serving out free drinks. Non-alcoholic of course. But his attempts calmed few pokémon and more than a few stray paws, feet, or other body parts accidentally smacked into the unsteady pokémon, knocking him down him multiple times, prompting Wynaut to rush to the owners side.

"Spinda? Are you okay?" Wynaut pulled him up and away from some of the rowdier pokémon.

"I'm… fine…" Spinda answered, bracing against Wynaut to regain his balance. "Just got to keep at it."

"No-no." Wynaut pulled him back from the bar and towards the recycling side of Spinda's Café. "You've done enough."

"They are still arguing," Spinda replied, trying to pull himself free. Wynaut gave him a flat look and he stopped the half-hearted tugs.

"Catch your breath," Wynaut ordered, straightening their back. "I'll handle this."

Wynaut clapped their featureless head-arms together loudly before bellowing. "QUIET!"

Their sheer volume staggered the arguments and the room quickly fell quiet. "Okay, thank you." Wynaut smiled serenely. "Return to your discussions, at a calm rate however. Spinda's Café is a safe place and anyone who leaves others feeling unsafe will be asked to leave. Carry on."

They hopped back to their table with Wobbuffet and Spinda smiled gratefully at the two before wandering back to his mixing area.

As Wynaut had permitted, the crowd was still discussing the Time Gears and Team Ion, but no one was shouting. A few voices were raised, but the offenders were shushed quickly lest Wynaut descend upon them.

"Team Ion saved my daughter," a pokémon enclosed with purple feathers snarled lowly to Ursaring. "Don't you dare accuse them of something as heinous as stealing a Time Gear."

Ursaring exchanged a worried look with Teddiursa before nodding. "Right. I was even… yes. I don't know what I was thinking. Crowd hysteria, but that's no excuse."

Cherrim nodded and let Ursaring continue his drink with Teddiursa, the smaller bear-pokémon frowning up at the larger one.

Quietly, a sableye left Spinda's Café and melted into the night.

* * *

Without Rai's hyperactive behaviour waking him up well before sunrise, Sean had expected to have a nice sleep in until Corphish or Loudred came to assault either his nose, he insisted he had one, or his ears.

Instead, Sean woke up at the time Rai was usually shaking him with the feeling of something missing. He tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. Mane snoozed peacefully, but there was no soft speech of a smiling shinx to start Sean's day strongly.

Sean did not sleep in. He couldn't sleep. He laid there with eyes closed but mind very much awake and aware that Rai was not there until the vague sounds of movement gave him excuse to get up.

"Mane?" Sean padded over to the litleo. "Mane?" He wasn't sure if she should shake the Fire-type, or just continue repeating his name. He decided on the latter. "Mane? Mane? Mane? Mane? Mane?"

Mane growled and rolled over. Sean tried again. "Mane?"

The litleo made another sound of protest before sighing and rolling back. "What?" he demanded, cracking his eyes open blearily.

"We have to get up," Sean answered, and Mane sighed, rolled back. The meowth frowned and crossed his arms, but Mane could not see that, and he dropped the stern expression. "Come on. I let you sleep in."

"More like you're too used to getting up at that maniacs time," Mane muttered before groaning and rolling onto his feet. "Fine. Fine. You owe me for this."

Watching him blink sleep out of his eyes, Sean gave him a raised look. "More like you owe me for not receiving a corphish-claw to the nose. Trust me, not fun." He rubbed his face as Mane scoffed.

"You don't even have a nose."

"I DO TOO!"

"You are so easy to rile up," Mane laughed as they joined the morning assembly. "Shinx too. It's so cute."

Sean glared at him for using his own cute antagonism against him, but Mane just stuck his tongue out. Chatot called for attention and they put the mornings dealings behind them.

Mane zoned out what Chatot was rambling on about and Sean, although he'd never admit it, found his attention wandering as well.

His thoughts went to Dusknoir seeping up from the ground like a creeper the last night, before he was distracted by the cold, salty, breeze wafting in from the broken window. This led to Sean dwelling on Wigglytuff's episode the previous night.

" _I know the Yoom-Tah is powerful but that shook the whole cliff and probably the town too."_

He resolved, once more, to never get on Wigglytuff's bad side. An idea that seemed worse then ever judging by Wigglytuff's reaction to Grovyle stealing Time Gears.

Chatot eventually stopped fluffing around and reluctantly got to the point. "I am afraid that, as of this time, we do not have a plan to catch Grovyle."

He braced for a wave of complaints, and the guild didn't deliver.

"It SUCKS!" Loudred said. "But we ONLY learned last night."

"He's right," Sunflora agreed, giving Chatot a thankful smile. "You both, and Dusknoir too, have been working so hard. We don't expect all the answers to happen in one night. You deserve a chance to breathe too."

"Yup-yup, it's thanks to your leadership that we got this far in the first place."

"Everyone." Wigglytuff beamed as Chatot had to turn around to compose himself. He smiled at the silly bird thinking he had to hide emotion and gave him a hug. Chatot squawked in protest but didn't struggle. "Thank you for still believing in us!" he said through the feathers on his face. "We will find that no-gooder Grovyle and learn why he's doing this. I decree it by the name of the Wigglytuff Guild. Yoom-TAH!"

The guild jumped, but only a little, before giving a small cheer.

Once Chatot had collected himself, and Wigglytuff stopped hugging him, he turned back to finish speaking. "As of right now we still have work as a guild to do, so we simply ask you to resume your daily work. There will be new strategies planned soon, but the work of the guild remains important. Help your fellow pokémon. That is all."

Wigglytuff coaxed another cheer out of the guild and everyone went their separate ways in order to start their days.

"Team Ion?" Chatot called as Sean and Mane began eying the path to the medical wing. "A moment. Please."

Sean dutifully trotted up to Chatot, but Mane took some time by dragging his feet. "With the various jobs the guild has been going on, plus the matter of payment towards those assisting us, we haven't had anyone to take a look at the larder in some time. Would one of you be able to take a quick look before heading off?"

"No problem," Sean said, and Mane gave him a look. "I've done it before," he explained, and Mane shrugged.

"Whatever." The litleo glanced to the entrance to the upper floor. "You want me to go into town then?"

"The two of you still have a job to do," Chatot said, sternly. "With your third member still in care, it would likely be wise to take a simple job today. But even simple jobs require some preparation."

"I'll meet you at Spinda's Café," Sean said, and Mane nodded.

"Sure. I'll just give a word to Shinx."

With that, the litleo departed. He poked his head into the medical wing and roused Rai from his sleep, before going off with Rai's directions on what to buy.

Chatot nodded to Sean and let him go off to do his thing.

The bird had only asked for a quick look, but Sean was loathed to leave a job shoddily done and he took a few minutes longer then he had planned. Once everything had been scratched down, he trotted off to the medical wing.

"Good morning, Rai," Sean said brightly, poking his head in first before following through with the rest of his body.

The shinx was sitting around, looking put out and rather bored, but he lit up and beamed upon seeing Sean. "Morning Sean!"

The door clicked behind him as Sean took another look around the room he was getting to know to a distressing degree. Chimecho had put up sheets to dry, that was nice.

He briefly looked around, but his eyes were quickly trained on Rai. Bandaged again, the sight was something he didn't like. "I thought I'd check in and see how you were going," Sean said, taking a seat on the bed beside Rai.

"My back's itchy," Rai said, and Sean immediately reached over. Rai smirked at him but leaned into his touch. "And the cut's not fantastic. Luckily, Chimecho doesn't think it's anything too bad. Fur might be a bit thinner there though."

Sean's smile dropped and he leaned in closer to admire the bandages. Chimecho had already replaced the previous ones, he had heard her grumbling about running low on bandages this morning, and thankfully there was no sign of blood coming through.

"Well good," he said, leaning back to find Rai very quiet. "What about… how it happened?"

Rai's expression twisted into a frown and he roughly shook his head. "I'm angry. But…" he sighed. "I kinda feel… numb to it. I'm mad, but mostly just shocked that it was Grovyle all along. He seemed so nice, but I guess you can't really judge that so quickly, huh?"

Not really wanting to reinforce that, Sean just listened until Rai expected a response. "We'll find out exactly why he's doing this," the meowth said, nodding firmly.

Rai frowned slightly, and Sean wanted to call it cute to annoy him, but Rai spoke before he could decide. "You said Grovyle claimed he knew you, right?"

Sean's heart gave a jump and he thought wildly for a second before simply nodding. "Y-yeah. But he probably was mistaken." He shrugged. "I don't know him anymore then I know Mane."

Nodding slightly, Rai asked. "But what exactly did he say that night? I mean… he wanted to see you alone, I could tell he was trying to make me leave. If he thought he knew you, why couldn't he say that to both of us?"

Sean swallowed and tossed a dismissive paw. "Well he clearly didn't want you to figure… something out." Sean withheld the urge to cringe, this was sounding very bad. Trying to pull things back on track without digging himself into another hole, Sean said. "He just said that he thought he recognised me from somewhere. Asked me a couple questions, about what I like and stuff. I dunno, of course, so I just told him that I-"

"Have amnesia?" Rai said seriously, and Sean nodded. It wasn't really a lie after all. "So, he probably could have been trying to use you. Make you think he's your friend."

Sean nodded. "That makes sense." He gave Rai a puzzled look. "What's with the insistence? I don't think he's in the right here. I'm on your side Rai, not his."

Rai smiled and Sean noticed his shoulders relaxing a bit. "I'm just being silly," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Getting into my own head. Sorry."

Relaxing himself, Sean waved him off. "Don't stress yourself. You're in bed. Relax and take a calm day for once."

Rai giggled softly and gave him a fond look. "Relax? Me?"

Shaking his head affectionately, Sean stood up. "I probably shouldn't keep Mane waiting," he sighed, looking back to the door.

"This'll be your first time with just him, huh?" Rai said quietly. "L-look, uh… before you go, I have a couple of things I'd like to say."

Sean looked back from the door to find Rai fidgeting. "What's up?" he asked when it became clear Rai wasn't going to speak until given a prompt.

Fluttering between a mix of guilt and nerves, Rai began to speak quickly. "Last night I was talking to Dusknoir and we got to talking and he was really nice, and he cheered me up about Grovyle and had some advice for me and he said he knows you AND Grovyle and he offered to help, and he told me about you, and he asked me for your name, and I might have told him."

Sean blinked as Rai took a needy breath. "Huh?"

"And, uh…" Rai's nose began to go pink as the yellow in his ears began to go orange. "W-we've known each other f-for a long time, and we've been amazing friends since then." His blush deepened. "But I was wondering i-if you-"

"You told Dusknoir?" Rai's earlier words clicked with him and the shinx snapped his mouth shut. "You… you… told him." Sean blinked several times, but things weren't clearing up. "About me. Is that… is that right?"

It was strange. He couldn't feel his toes. He didn't have toes. His claws were itchy. Rai was saying something.

"Y-yes." The shinx was grimacing and fidgeting more. A paw rubbed against his bandage. "But he explained everything to me," he insisted. "You and he were close friends before you lost your memory, but the last time you saw each other you left on an argument, so he said that might be why you have a lingering dislike or distrust of him and-"

"You promised," Sean cut in and Rai fell silent, staring at Sean. The meowth was blinking a lot and shaking his head slightly. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything to him. Just a few days ago you promised me that! And you broke that promise? Already!?"

Rai flinched back as Sean's voice rose. "L-look, I'm sorry but Dusknoir-"

"I don't CARE what Dusknoir had to say to you in order to make you tell him that!" Sean snapped, beginning to pace. "I asked you to keep ONE secret from ONE person and you go straight to that person and tell them! What the hell Rai? I've only trusted YOU with this secret and you break it just like that?"

He pointed a claw at a stunned Rai. "I trusted you Rai! Why would you tell him?" Rai's expression began to change. "What could he possibly say that would mean more then 'Let me tell who I want in time'? Couldn't you have at least-"

"Trusted me?" Rai cut through Sean's tirade with a sharpness unusual for him. He had stopped flinching and a storm of anger was crossing his face. "You trust me," he repeated, meeting Sean's eyes. "You say that. You've said that before. But that's a lie."

Sean gaped for a moment, mind stuttering as he tried to form a response. "Excuse me?" Was all he managed.

Rai bent his head, taking a few heavy breaths before glaring up at Sean. "You say you trust me, but you don't tell me anything. If you trusted me, you'd tell me why about Dusknoir. If you trusted me, you wouldn't lie to my face all the time!"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Sean demanded angrily. Rai stood in bed and jumped off, coming face to face with him.

"Drowzee," he said softly, and Sean's breath hitched. "You knew he was a bad guy, but you lied to me when I asked. There was no wanted poster until AFTER we left the guild. How did you know that he was an outlaw?"

"Th-the vibe of the guy. He was obviously some sort of pred-"

"If THAT'S the reason, why couldn't you just say that then?"

"We barely knew each other back then," Sean snarled back, forcing some space between them and ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest. "I had to be sure Azurill would be alright. It didn't matter what I said, even if I was wrong, as long as they were okay."

"Fine." Rai spun around and began pacing himself. "What about Boulder Quarry? You just figured out the right path as soon as we'd tried the other two, and THEN you just knew Ditto was the chest."

"I have intuition," Sean defended. "Did you even see Bellossom and the other not-shinx's face?"

"Well WHY didn't YOU just SAY that EARLIER!" Rai shouted, angry tears beginning to prick his eyes. "How hard is it to say what you mean rather than hiding everything?"

Sean grabbed his own head in frustration. "How hard is it to NOT go and tell someone a secret you were asked to keep?" he demanded, and Rai snarled.

"This isn't about me." He stomped a foot. "What about Mane and the Perfect Apple?" Rai demanded, angry tears beginning to grow visible. "He just happened to have a Perfect Apple just lying around? No." Rai shook his head violently, sparks popping off his fur. "I asked him the other day about that, and he told me that you specifically sent him to get one the day BEFORE we were sent to Apple Woods. BEFORE Team Skull ate the other ones."

"Stop changing the subject, Rai." Sean's voice reached a decibel just below yelling. "You've never asked about this and I don't have to tell you anything. I. ASKED. YOU. To keep a promise. Not implied, not suggested, but I asked for your word to keep it and you gave it. Then you broke it."

"What about Fogbound Lake?" Rai asked, ignoring Sean's rebuttal completely. "You found the way to Steam Cave. But even ignoring that, you knew the Groudon wasn't real even though it kicked you away. How is that even possible? It knocked you flying, and you just knew it was an illusion. HOW?"

"We knew there was a powerful Psychic-type around," Sean shot back. "And you're doing it again. Stop ranting at me and explain why you thought telling Dusknoir was a good idea after YOU PROMISED TO KEEP IT!"

"At least he was willing to tell me SOMETHING," Rai yelled back, sparks getting dangerously close to hitting Sean's fur. "Without covering everything up and pretending like he isn't."

Sean snorted bitterly at that, ignoring the angry tears in his own eyes. "You think he's telling you anything that wasn't just to use you?"

"WELL HOW DO I KNOW?" Rai screamed. "NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING. IF YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT ME THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE PROTECTED."

"You are NOT entitled to hearing everything you want." Sean turned away from Rai to catch his breath without having to look at him. He turned around once he was ready, rubbing his face. "Rai it's not like I…"

"What about the fact that I had to talk you into telling me what Grovyle said?" Rai growled, stomping back into Sean's space and butting his head right into Sean's face. "Do you really think I can't tell when you have something more to say but you don't say it? I can tell Sean. I always can tell but I don't ask what it is because I trust you. But you don't trust me. You don't. You don't. You don't."

Rai finally stopped, backed away, and refusing to face Sean; instead busied himself by burying his face into the side of the bed to take some very rough breaths. Sean stared at the heavy-breathing shinx in a mixture of horror and overwhelming, crushing, guilt. But he was still upset himself. "You promised me you wouldn't tell Dusknoir."

"Why?" Rai asked, voice muffled by the bed. "Why can't you just tell me why?"

"I asked for your trust," Sean said, already so tired of this day. Tears were burning his eyes and he rubbed his face with the back of his paw. "You never asked me about those other things."

"Would you have even told me if I'd brought all this up then?"

Sean sighed and Rai gave a weak snort.

Rai could tell. Of course he could tell. Sean wanted to pull his own fur out or scratch himself or something to distract from this leaden pit that had sunken into his stomach. He had agonised over the guilt of lying for so long that he hadn't even considered the possibility that the one he was lying to could tell.

All Sean wanted to do was hug Rai and apologise again and again. Seeing his brave and feisty partner muffle his cries was heartbreaking and he couldn't help but think.  _"Why did I do this?"_

"Well are you going to tell me anything?" Rai asked, pulling himself out of bed and facing Sean.

Sean stared at him in a mixture of sadness and apprehension. "I'm going," he said, turning around. "I need to think."

Rai scoffed, voice growing bitter again. "Fine."

"Rai."

"No," he snapped, looking away from Sean. "Just go. I don't want to talk to you anymore if you aren't going to tell me anything."

Sean set his jaw and physically pulled the words he wanted to say back. Instead of saying that Rai did not deserve to know just because he wanted to, he instead said. "I'll see you when I get back. Rai… I-"

"Excuse me?" Chimecho asked, popping her head into the room from the door she had just opened.

Sean nearly bit his tongue when they were interrupted. Chimecho shot a guilty look in as both Sean and Rai met her intrusion with furious expressions. "I am really sorry to interrupt your… uh... This." Chimecho refused to look either one of them in the face. "But we got word ten minutes ago and I've held off telling you because you both probably needed… this. But… are you done with the yelling?"

Rai nodded while Sean still fumed over the interruption. "We are kind of still talking," Sean said as politely as he could. He had one last thing he wanted to add. Not polite enough, clearly, as Chimecho gave him a warning look.

"Be that as it may, a town meeting has been announced. It's got the highest priority I've seen, and absolutely everyone has to come unless they physically can't." She looked to Rai. "I'm going to exercise healer rights, and have you remain here Shinx. Meowth, you have to come."

"Understood," Sean said quietly. He walked out the door, pausing in the hall when he noticed Chimecho didn't follow immediately.

Chimecho's expression softened slightly. "It won't take too long. But I think it'll do the two of you good to take a few breaths. Get some fresh air, Meowth. Shinx, you have to get back into bed. You'll be able to continue this lo… discussion later."

Sean huffed when Chimecho gave Rai a few quiet words that he couldn't make out. He could see Rai nodding and Chimecho finally floating out.

"Get some rest," she ordered, closing the door behind her. "Meowth, come. The two of us were supposed to be gone five minutes ago, but I've given you all the time I could. We have to go now."

Sean walked after her, stiff-backed and quietly fuming. He knew he shouldn't be quite so angry. Rai had good points that were going to torment him through the day. However, it didn't change the fact that he had broken his promise.

Right now he was too mad to plan around how he was going to deal with this. He wanted to fight some dungeon pokémon.

With Chimecho just as silent, the two made it into town with seconds to spare.

* * *

Dusknoir floated impatiently.

He had called the town meeting with the priority of Alpha. Everyone was coming, even Torkoal had been fetched from the Hot Springs.

Yet, the one creature he wanted remained absent.

His fingers twitched as thoughts ran through his mind. They all carried a similar theme.  _"Has he figured it out and fled?"_

He had a pair of sableye go off covertly to take a look around for any hide or hair of meowth fur. The faceless masses of this town were getting nervous as they chatted and gossiped like a herd of brainless ferals.

Dusknoir's fingers twitched as he eyed a few pokémon.

"Great Dusknoir?" a laborious voice wheezed and Dusknoir's eye flickered in contempt. He couldn't well ignore the town elder completely, however, so Dusknoir restrained himself and turned to Torkoal.

"Yes, wise elder?" he asked softly.

"The people are getting concerned with the silence," Torkoal managed, taking his time with each word. "What is it that you have us here for?"

Dusknoir stared at the feeble old pokémon and wondered about Torkoal's bones.

He glanced to the crowd of pokémon, well over a hundred of the creatures all clambering over each other in a desperate attempt for information, comfort, or whatever craven needs these creatures wanted.

Dusknoir paused and took a breath.  _"I'm getting frustrated,"_  he repeated to himself and calmed down. Treasure Town was lovely, peaceful, and it's pokémon didn't deserve such contempt.

He looked out to them again and made up his mind. Even without his target present, he could still turn them against him. Perhaps all the more?

"ZZZT! Everyone is here," Officer Magnezone said, from Dusknoir's right. "So, I'd like to get this meeting started. ZZZT!"

Dusknoir nodded his assent and began. "Citizens of Treasure Town," Dusknoir began grandly, as it showed confidence, yet gravely. "I am afraid I bring some divisive news to you all today."

He waited for the crowd to murmur. A few pokémon shouted questions, but he ignored them for now. Once they were settled, Magnezone was happy to assist, Dusknoir continued.

"Another Time Gear has been stolen, and the perpetrator has been identified. The wicked Grovyle is our enemy." This was information the town already knew, Dusknoir was familiar with the way gossip travelled.

Especially here.

"However, the final Time Gear has also been located and currently it remains protected. I will not divulge where it is, to minimise the risk. For Grovyle remains at large." Dusknoir nodded and spread his hands. "But I'm afraid I have another, extremely important, matter that I must share with you."

Dusknoir paused again to reorganise his thoughts and looked out through the crowd. Just a cursory scan, beedrill, Ursaring, teddiursa, riolu, magmar, marowak. He almost missed it, but upon noting a certain litleo and meowth he blinked and looked back. There he was, staring up at him in a mixture of emotions Dusknoir couldn't quite pinpoint.

He withheld the fond chuckle and flicked his fingers, sending a signal to the sableye that were still here.

"What I am about to tell you may be difficult to believe," Dusknoir admitted, eye trained on the meowth for a moment longer then he should have. "But it also happens to be the truth. A truth I have kept to myself and one I feel true shame of having to keep for as long as I have."

Pokémon were looking nervous now, good. Nervous pokémon were easier to lead.

"Furthermore, if what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain!" Nerves needed to be stoked into fear. "Countless lives will be erased and will never exist in the first place if our enemies succeed." He was on their side.

Dusknoir paused again. It was going well. Pokémon were looking scared now, looking to their neighbours. But he couldn't push that too far or they may begin to panic and fail to listen. "Thankfully, we have the tools to save us all right here!"

"ZZZT! What is it that you mean by all this? ZZZT!"

"I apologise for keeping this from you all this time," Dusknoir said, bowing in visible shame. "But the mission was too important. But now it is time, I can finally tell you everything." Dusknoir straightened up and avoided looking to Team Ion, minus Shinx at least. "The pokémon known as Grovyle is a pokémon from a time past this one. A pokémon… from the future."

"What?"

"IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT POSSIBLE?"

"That's madness."

"A pokémon coming from the future?"

Dusknoir shushed them after a moment, letting the words die out quickly and painlessly. "Yes. I speak the unquestionable truth. Grovyle… in the world of the future is a notorious criminal. He has a grand bounty on his head for his obscene crimes."

Dusknoir withheld a smile.

"The question of why? Even I can hardly say. The truth is… unpleasant, so I will do my best to speak of this without turning your stomachs." Dusknoir took a breath. "Grovyle is… pitiful in a way. To have suffered how he suffered, to have been through so much pain. It's tragic to see what he has become. He is scarcely even a pokémon anymore, simply a force of destruction now. There is no hope for him, and he must be stopped. For you see…"

Dusknoir paused to build tension.

"Grovyle came to this time, this past or present, not only to escape retribution for his crimes, but to commence a plot of the most fiendish proportions. He seeks to alter history by taking the Time Gears and causing the planets paralysis."

"P-planets paralysis?" some brave fool asked.

"Yes." Dusknoir nodded, looking up and gesturing to the sky. "Imagine a world where the wind doesn't blow, and the sun never rises or sets. Where spring, nor summer, ever arrives. A world of unrelenting night, unrelating day, unrelenting cold, and unrelenting heat. It would be no exaggeration to call it the complete ruin of the world."

"Why would ANYONE want that?" That was Loudred again, very useful to getting a message across.

Dusknoir shook his head. "Why do bad pokémon do bad things? Do not take it the wrong way when I say I pity Grovyle. There is no excuse for his heinous crimes, there is no hope for his hollow heart." Doubt could not exist in the hearts of these pokémon. "But I can say for certain, if the last of the Time Gears is taken, this world will end in ruin."

"W-we've got to do something!"

"This is bad!"

The crowd began to chatter in a panic and Dusknoir required Magnezone to quell them again before speaking up. "Pokémon of Treasure Town, please listen to me! Hope is not yet lost. The last Time Gear is protected and Grovyle cannot run from me forever."

"How do you know all this?" Someone shouted.

"How?"

"Why do you know this?"

"Great Dusknoir?"

"How do you know so much Dusknoir sir?" Corphish asked, voice steady and overcoming the chattering of the rest. "I know you are great and wise, and I certainly respect you greatly, but how would you know the future, no matter how knowledgeable and wise you are?"

Dusknoir nodded solemnly. "That is the source of my shame. The secret I have held to myself. What Corphish says is true. Under normal circumstances, there is no way I could know these things. So how do I know?" This was the moment. The knife's edge. He could only hope his next words were not a mistake. "The truth of the matter is… that I too am a pokémon from the future."

There was a moment of silence where everyone stared at Dusknoir.

"WHAT?"

Ears were ringing after the mass-bellow of shock. Even Dusknoir was affected by it. A hundred voices began to meld together in a cacophony of confusion, and nothing was able to simply snap everyone out of it.

Dusknoir waited patiently for the crowd to calm. It took some time. But eventually they fell silent once more, needing the information he held.

"My objective," Dusknoir began. "Is to capture Grovyle and take him back to the future to await trial for his crimes. I needed to know as much as possible to maximise my chances. I studied as much of the past as I could, which is why I appear as knowledgeable as I am."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ursaring growled. Dusknoir bowed again.

"I… I am truly sorry. I have felt terrible not saying anything. I am sincerely sorry I have not revealed my identity until now. I am full of contrition," he sighed. "But. Let me ask you all this one question? What if I had been open with my identity from the start? Who would have taken me seriously?"

A few pokémon glanced away from Dusknoir's gaze, and he nodded. "I also needed to avoid alerting Grovyle to my presence for as long as I can. But… such an angle is no longer open to me. Yet, the matter remains that I have still been deceiving you all. For such an insult, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

No one was about to cry foul against him here. Dusknoir only received support and he smiled, eye twinkling for a moment. "Everyone… I thank you all for your unwavering support. It has lessened the burden I carry slightly."

"ZZZT! You are not to blame!" Magnezone buzzed. "Dusknoir sir, we will focus our anger on Grovyle! ZZZT!"

"EXACTLY!" Loudred boomed. "GROVYLE'S THE STINKING DECEIVER! NOT YOU DUSKNOIR!"

"We need to catch Grovyle before he ruins our world!" Swellow yelled.

"I-I'll help too," Wurmple added.

With that, everyone began adding their support and Dusknoir appeared overwhelmed for a moment, looking back and forth.

"Everyone…" Dusknoir said softly before girding himself. "Thank you so much. We, as pokémon, must all work as one to capture Grovyle and put an end to this calamitous plot!

The whole town yelled. "YEAH!"

Dusknoir beamed at them before looking over to where the sableye lurked and nodded. "However," he added, tone almost dark, "in the interest for full disclosure, there is more to say."

The brawny Ghost-type looked back and forth for a long moment, eye settling on a meowth a few moments. He saw the expression the meowth wore, but the sableye were ready. "Grovyle did not come alone."

The whole town stilled. "Grovyle, despite his heinous behaviour, is not alone in his plotting. He had companions. And two individuals have come to the past with him."

Back in the crowd, Sean's eyes widened, and his heart bounced. "What?" he gasped, Mane frowned and glanced at him questioningly.

Dusknoir looked to the guild sadly. "Two individuals, but not two pokémon. Grovyle came to the past with another pokémon… and also a human."

Chatot squawked in shock, and Croagunk's breath hitched.

Dusknoir gave the baffled Wigglytuff a mournful look and sighed. "And the pokémon was a meowth."

Immediately one thought flew into the minds of so many residents of Treasure Town.  _"Team Ion has lost three Time Gears…"_

Sean began backing away.

"Let me ask you, Treasure Town?" Dusknoir stared straight at Sean. "Does the name Sean mean anything to you?"

Sean bumped into something and recoiled, spinning around as a Night Slash formed on his claws. A sableye fell back, covering his face fearfully. "Don't strike again!" he cried, and Sean froze. He hadn't hit him even once.

The town turned. Sean was using a move inside the confines of Treasure Town as a sableye cowered below him.

It was forbidden to attack someone in town.

"Why would you run if you aren't guilty?" Dusknoir demanded and Sean completely froze up. Someone grabbed him roughly and he yowled, but his arms were grabbed tightly. Something struck him in the throat, and something seemed to clamp down on his vocal chords. He couldn't so much as yell out afterwards.

A pair of magnemite fluttered nervously until Magnezone gave them the go-ahead. They flew through the crowd and moved the pokémon out of the way, binding Sean in a magnetic array of electricity. He struggled against it, but there was nothing he could do.

Slowly he was carried to Dusknoir, under the gaze of Treasure Town. Sean looked up and into the baleful eye of Dusknoir. He stopped struggling.

He was almost within grasping range when the guild finally reacted.

"DUSKNOIR SIR!" Chatot flapped up and then the whole guild ran forward. "What are you doing? This is madness! Sean is innocent!"

"So you know him as Sean then?" Dusknoir asked smoothly and Chatot stuttered.

"Great Dusknoir." Wigglytuff stepped forward, frowning deeply. "You must explain this. You cannot simply take Meowth without explanation."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched. He looked to the Wigglytuff Guild staring at him in a mixture of confusion and a whole slew of rapidly sifting emotions. The town was furious, at the meowth thankfully, but not everyone seemed to be in support of this. He dropped his hands and nodded. "Understandable."

Dusknoir stared at Sean for a moment. "This is not a decision I made lightly. I have spent part of my time here carefully observing him. He felt familiar and I have chased Grovyle and his compatriots for a long time. I know them all very well. But even then, I was not willing to act rashly, in case I was wrong. I would not wish to damage an innocent pokémon's reputation without being absolutely certain."

"And what makes you so certain?" Mane demanded, after forcing his way through the crowd.

Dusknoir looked down at the angry Fire-type and reached for the bound captive. He squirmed and Mane growled, but he only moved some fur. "These scars," Dusknoir said, showing a pokémon's scars to everyone. "I know these scars." He dropped his hand and floated back as Mane looked ready to try something drastic. "His voice. His behaviour. His confirmed contact with Grovyle."

"Pardon?" Sunflora gasped.

"I spoke with Shinx and he confirmed that Grovyle came to speak to him privately after the guild returned from their expedition. Grovyle said he knew him but didn't say how."

"Well that's the thing!" Chatot said, flapping wildly. "He has amnesia! Even if Sean is who you think he is, he doesn't remember! How can you condemn him for a crime he himself didn't make? In a time that's yet to happen? Whatever it is, he hasn't done anything wrong yet!"

The rest of the guild nodded to Chatot's words, Dusknoir's fingers twitched again and he took a moment to force his control. He gave a warning glance to Mane, who was creeping closer, before nodding to Chatot. "Yes. I have heard he has amnesia."

Chatot stopped fluttering in place as even Mane stared at him. "But I ask you this? What if, sometime later, he remembers everything? Look at him!" He pointed and everyone looked to Sean trying to speak, but something still seemed to be pressing down on his throat. "What about his name?"

Dusknoir gave the guild a pointed look. "How many pokémon take a name with no meaning? How many pokémon take a human's name?" He looked to Sean and shook his head. "That, more than anything else, helps me accept he doesn't fully remember, but also leaves me with the fear that the memories yet remain. His name is not Sean. That name belongs to his human partner."

Sean felt everything coming apart, and he could do absolutely nothing. Not even speak.

"His name is Scout. For that was his role. The one who scouted ahead for danger, or the one who scouted ahead for reconnaissance. To learn the weaknesses of their enemies. This pokémon is Scout."

Mane looked up and met the meowth's eyes. Widened eyes with pupils dilated in confusion and terror.

"He doesn't deny it," Dusknoir pointed out. "He doesn't speak in his defence." The meowth tried to speak again, defend himself, the same result. He couldn't speak, something had happened to his throat. "He attacked a pokémon in an attempt to run. Perhaps he had amnesia when you first met him. Perhaps he still does. But you cannot claim he doesn't remember anything, nor can you say for sure that he will never remember why he's come here."

Dusknoir looked to Sean, then to Magnezone. "I respectfully request that he be put into firm detention until we have Grovyle and the human." Dusknoir turned back to the guild in an attempt to reason with them. "Nothing will happen until everyone is captured. If, by some unusual turn of events, I am wrong, then there will be time to prove it. But with a suspect in custody there is no risk of them trying to flee. You must at least accept that?"

Chatot and Wigglytuff both held expressions bordering on refusal, but Dusknoir did have a point. Chatot looked to Wigglytuff who nodded miserably. He closed his eyes and took a breath before facing Dusknoir. "Very well. We'll see him be absolved."

He gave Sean, or really Scout, the most comforting look he could as the magnemite carried him away. Mane began to shout something but was restrained by the rest of the guild.

The meowth tried to struggle free again. He was being taken away, and he knew Dusknoir would send someone extra after him. However, the magnemite were used to shackling powerful outlaws. One small meowth couldn't do anything.

Scout bent his head as the reality of the situation began to hit him. He stopped struggling.

* * *

Black furred feet smacked into the ground as Sean ran along the path.

He had watched Dusknoir and did nothing as Dusknoir had Scout carted away to the building the police used as a base of operations.

He had done nothing as Dusknoir hit the final nail in the coffin of any hope that he and Striker may be able to convince residents of Treasure Town to help them.

Right now, Sean didn't know what to do. But he did know who might. Once Dusknoir was gone, he quickly made his way out of town and withheld the urge to run. Sableye were about after all and he didn't need any suspicion or anyone following him.

Once he felt safe enough, and still earlier than he knew Striker would be happy with, he ran.

There was only the two tiny slivers of good news he could hold firm to. The first, Striker was safe. That clever grovyle was still free, even if he had been discovered in the process of obtaining the fourth gear.

The second, Dusknoir didn't seem to know that Sean himself was no longer so easily discoverable. A riolu didn't stick out nearly as much as a full-blooded human would.

For the time being, they still had one small advantage.

With that and more on his mind, Sean ran. He had but one destination in mind. With a nearby grove Striker had pointed out as a meeting destination.

The Grass-type had hoped to come back to Treasure Town after obtaining the gear from underground, or even after acquiring the gear where the crystals lay.

But since that was definitely not an option, Sean pointed his feet towards the entrance of the dungeon – Brine Cave.

Fighting-types had excellent stamina and Sean found himself stopping for only a short break before continuing. His paw pads were stinging, and his legs began to protest from the effort, the pain caused him to slow down slightly and calm down.

He walked the rest of the way. He ignored the path to the entrance of the dungeon and instead walked up into a grove of trees.

As Sean went, he tapped trees with the metal bumps on the backs of his paws. Once he had tapped enough, he felt something appear behind him.

Sean spun, senses honed by the future, to meet Striker's arm with his own. The two pressed against the other for a moment, staring into the others face, before Striker smiled. "It's good to see you," he said, and Sean couldn't help but smile back.

It was comforting, hearing the grovyle's voice again. "Good to see you too," Sean replied and together they lowered their arms.

"I thought you might come around once news reached Treasure Town," Striker said, stepping back to lead Sean to his camp. "I couldn't be sure though, I was going to leave tomorrow and leave something behind for you."

"Well I'm here now," Sean replied. "So gimme-gimme-gimme." He grinned as Striker laughed.

"I've got something better," he said enigmatically, and Sean rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "A Time Gear."

"I couldn't have guessed," Sean said, laughing slightly. "But seriously, what were you going to leave?"

Rolling his eyes back, Striker beckoned him into the grove where he had been staying. Sean looked around and nodded, very spartan and very much the kind of camp the grovyle would set up.

"Just a note, but you're here so nothing special," he answered, and Sean pouted for a moment. "So," Striker began, sitting down. "What exactly drew you out here? I'd like to think you came because you have the key or have its location." Sean frowned and Striker sighed. "Or maybe you just came to check up on me?" Sean shook his head and Striker gave him a wary look. "Then something has happened?"

"First." Sean raised a paw, walked over to the confused grovyle, and smacked him across the face. "That's for the injury you inflicted on Team Ion."

Striker rubbed his jaw but made no movement back. "Fair," he admitted. "Also, ow. I see you're getting stronger. In my defence, I tried to just get them out of the way but the shinx came at me from behind and I just… reacted."

Sean nodded, understanding. "Yeah I'd have probably done the same thing. Still not nice, that's really going to throw Scout off." Striker nodded, looking just a little guilty. Sean could tell the nuances on Striker's face. "I did want to ask what you learned about Scout, but I think I can guess."

Striker's expression became grave. "What happened?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Dusknoir's worked out who he is and got him arrested in front of the whole town," he explained, Striker immediately hissing. "THAT'S the reason why I came. Dusknoir has Scout and… yeah," he finished. Striker had already gotten up and was pacing back and forth.

Sean almost laughed at that. Scout had learned the art of pacing anxiously from Striker, but in turn Striker began to do it with more flourish, building off each other. It would have been a cute reminder had it not been caused by such terrible news.

"I told him to stay away from Dusknoir," Striker said after a moment. He paused his pacing long enough to repeat that to Sean, before he was back at it. Already digging a hole in the ground. "When I spoke with him, I learned that he has memory, or at least comprehension, of the future and why we are here. He said himself, however, that he doesn't remember so much as just… know it."

"How?" Sean asked, frowning in confusion. He bit his lip before his sharp teeth reminded him that was an error. "That's bizarre," he added, rubbing a spot of blood off his lip.

"I don't particularly understand it myself," Striker admitted, pausing his pacing. "Something must have rattled him during that incident when we were travelling back in time. More so because he definitely believes he's you. He said he remembers his name is Sean and that he was a human."

Sean barked a laugh, shaking his head. He considered that somewhat uncomfortable revelation for a moment before rubbing his head. "You don't think? When his head hit mine during the time-travelling that there was some kind of…?"

Striker shook his head, to Sean's relief. "I'd imagine his delusions are more based on the fact that he looked up to you so much." Sean blushed behind the fur, to Striker's disappointment. It was much more enjoyable when he could see how flustered Sean could get. That fur got in the way. "That even through his amnesia he remembers: Sean and human and simply thought he's you. The two of you don't act much alike, although there were a couple similarities easily reasoned away."

Sean accepted that, so Striker asked the next question. "What exactly happened? Recount it for me please."

"Sure." Sean nodded. "Dusknoir called some very important town meeting, bringing in pretty much everyone. Even the town elder Torkoal was called from the Hot Springs. Once everyone was there, he revealed the future to everyone." Striker hissed at that. "And painted you as some grief-filled apocalyptic madman or something."

"He would," Striker growled, but let Sean go on.

"He then went on to say that you brought a human and a meowth with you," Sean explained. "The meowth obviously being used to implicit Scout. Human too it seems, since a few members of the guild reacted in less of a shocked manner to hear it and more shocked that it was further incriminating him."

Striker rubbed his jaw, incidentally the same place Sean had hit him earlier, in thought. "And what of Shinx's reaction to all this? The two seemed rather… close."

"I didn't see him there," Sean said, frowning. "Everyone was supposed to be there… except those with medical reasons not to." His tone became slightly accusing and Striker winced.

"I didn't mean to slash him like that."

"You SLASHED him?" Sean demanded and Striker stepped back. "Of all the-no wonder he-ugh, fine." He shook his head and moved past it. "Whatever, it's in the past." He rubbed an aura tassel in annoyance, one of them had hit him in the nose when he shook his head.

"So he wasn't there?"

"Not that I could see," Sean said, moving past his anger. "Dusknoir did claim he had received some information from Shinx though, so I can't say for certain. The litleo was there though, I'm sure that was a surprise for you? He protested strongly to Scout's guilt as did the guild once they were able to react."

"So the guild is on his side?" Striker asked, leaning in interested. He totally ignored the accurate claim of his surprise at Team Ion having a third member, he didn't want the reminder of the near-miss with that Fire Blast.

Sean frowned and shrugged. "Eh… sort of? Chatot especially tried to talk them down but they were running off the idea that Scout is either innocent, or he's completely amnesiac. Something that might not work, Scout was clearly rattled from everything going on. Someone hit him with a Throat Chop too, preventing him from speaking while Dusknoir threw accusations at him."

Striker nodded. "Dusknoir hasn't completely turned them against Scout yet. With enough time though…"

"I think we're ignoring something bigger here," Sean pointed out. "Dusknoir has Scout and you know he'll use him against us."

"Dusknoir won't hurt Scout," Striker countered, and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yes I KNOW that he won't hurt him under normal circumstances. But who knows how he may act if things get desperate? Maybe he won't kill him, but you can't claim he wouldn't hurt Scout if he thought it would save them both in the end?"

Striker had nothing to counter that with. Nothing good at least.

He took an uncomfortable breath. "If it comes down to it, we can rescue him."

"If it comes down to it?" Sean repeated, frown deepening. "I think we should go rescue him now."

"The risk-"

"Dusknoir has our friend!" Sean snapped and Striker paused. "He's come back to save you before and you're just going to leave him there?"

"Your emotions are interfering with your logic," Striker argued back. "We know Dusknoir won't hurt him too much, nothing irreversible. But going to save him puts everything at risk. Myself, you, the entire world. Scout will understand." Striker and Sean stared each other down before Striker looked away and began pacing again.

Sean stared angrily at the grovyle for a moment before groaning and burying his face in his paws, muzzle poking out. "Well what if Dusknoir is able to do… something to turn Scout to his side then?"

Striker's pacing became more aggressive.

"YOU can't say it's not a possibility," Sean stated, Striker didn't respond. "Especially after YOU slashed his friend. He has amnesia, he probably doesn't know what the hell is really going on right now and is scared and alone. Except for Dusknoir. You KNOW Dusknoir will try and turn him to his side."

"After turning an entire town against him, I feel like Scout won't want to listen."

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "For now. The longer he's alone, the more likely he's going to get desperate. Dusknoir knows how to get to Scout, YOU. Can't. Deny. That."

Sean was able to see this rare side of Striker. The one who didn't know what to do and was too anxious to hide it. He rubbed a clawed hand along his head as the other one hung limply by his side.

"Well then, what do we do?" Striker asked, turning to Sean. "YOU are the leader of our whole little team. You're the one that gets us places. What do you think we should do then?"

Sean looked up at the sky, marvelling how the sun still shone and the wind ruffled his fur.

"We're going to have to act," he said, looking down. "Look I… I know you're right." Saying that left a bitter taste in his mouth, it wasn't right to leave Scout to Dusknoir's mercy. But Striker was still right. "We can't just charge in and get Scout. Either you'll get captured, or you'll be running with an entire town and guild AND Dusknoir on your tail and we can't have that. You're going to have to get the last Time Gear and I'M going to have to find the key to the Hidden Land."

He looked back to where he had walked from, to where the entrance of Brine Cave lay. "But I have no idea where to start. The only, terrifying, guess I have is that Dusknoir has it." He turned to Striker who looked a mixture of scared and angry that he hadn't mentioned that. "Apparently Litleo had it. But his hous̛e was ransacked and that was all that was taken. I took a look myself but couldn't find anything concrete. Just a sheet." He smiled slightly. "Been years since I've had one of those..."

"If Dusknoir has the key," Striker began, but didn't finish the thought.

"He'll either have destroyed it." Both of them winced at the thought. "Or, if he can't, he's probably got it on him somewhere."

The two remained in silence for a bit. Striker looked to Sean. "What do we do then?"

Sean didn't respond for a long moment, choosing instead to stare ahead. "I… you have to get the Time Gear. Dusknoir mentioned he has it guarded, but he's not there at the moment. This is probably your best chance of getting it. When the alert inevitably comes that you're trying to take the gear and Dusknoir leaves I'm going to see if I can sneak into where he's been staying and look for anything that might point us in the direction of the key."

Striker nodded and Sean added. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can really think of. The situation is screwed up, we've got to take what chances we can get.

Striker gave him a long, searching, glance. "You," he said heavily. "Have to be careful. Dusknoir is still unlikely to do anything until he has all three of us. He doesn't know who you are, that's our last trump card here. You have to get in and out without being seen."

Sean smirked and gave a stretch. "Even as a human I was good at going unnoticed," he bragged. "Now I'm two feet tall, less then half the size I was before. I can do this Striker. I have to be able to do this."

The grovyle nodded and gave his closest friend a smile. "I'll be seeing you soon then," he said, glancing back to his belongings. "We'll meet back here in seven days. Alright?"

"Seven days." Sean nodded. They shared a fist bump and then parted ways.

The time for sneaking around was finished.

The real Sean would now stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Anyone expect it to go like this? Anyone feel the hypocrisy of Rai telling Dusknoir his secrets were his and then demanding Scout tell him his?
> 
> Late 2018 was when I first began to think to myself. "Hey? What if I made a PMD Sky story?" And the very first scene I ever thought of it was Dusknoir getting the protagonist arrested in the town meeting. That was the scene that made me think. "Hey? Maybe I COULD write a PMD Sky story." There have been many, many, maaanny changed and ideas and all that to the story since then. But that was the first idea, the bedrock I've built everything from. And it's only going up from here!
> 
> I'd also like to give thanks to everyone. Again. I know, I'm an endless thanker. But this story probably wouldn't have even gotten to this point without you all. Absolutely gobsmacked I've made it so far with as much attention as I have for this story! I love each and every one of you and every view makes me smile.
> 
> I'll also bring up this two (possibly one if it's the same person) guests and Miner7356 on Fanfiction. You two guessed that Sean was Scout! Go you two! I'm sure others had an idea, but the two of you were the only ones I found to have actually guessed it!
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to give a shoutout to another story I recently finished reading, although is not done yet and I'm dying because I NEED to know more. It's called 'A Home Far Away' by 'MadderJacker'. It's a fantastic PMD story that spins a tale of intrigue and excitement; quite long too, so there's a lot to take in and enjoy. I'd highly recommend it to anyone interested in a more original PMD setting, it plays a bit more into fantasy elements than some and makes them work really well!


	21. Have You Ever

Scout sat alone in a cell.

He didn't have the energy to pace around and scratch the walls in frustration anymore. He'd already tried that, it just blunted a claw.

The cell that Team Magnezone used was nice, as far as cells went. Thick stone walls. Metal bars he could see through. The stink of anger and hopelessness pervading through the entire cell-block.

Quite nice.

What wasn't nice, however, was ev̡erything.

" _What is…? What is going on?"_  Scout thought as he lay huddled up into a ball. The day had started off rather poorly; having an argument with Rai terrible enough that he stormed off, and somehow that was the highlight of the day.

Now the only thing Scout wanted was to go back to the guild and apologise. Or just to see Rai again. He'd take Mane too. Anyone. And not be imprisoned and having his entire world-view shifted.

He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at his paws. These… white, fluffy, paws with pink paw̷ pads. For this entire time he thought they were his, now he wasn't so sure.

" _I'm not Scout,"_  he thought desperately.  _"My name is Sean. I'M the human."_

But Dusknoir had said something else.

_"Hę'͘s a filthy traitorous liar!"_

Scout growled and shook his head. That didn't even sound like him. But… what did he even sound like in the first place. He desperately tried to remember his life as a human. His family. His friends. His own voice.

His mother, who's name he couldn't remember. Who's voice he couldn't recall. Even trying to think of her felt like he was watching an old-timey video.

" _But how do I know what that IS?"_  he demanded to himself. But there was no answer to be recalled from the depths of his mind.

He couldn't remember his family. He couldn't remember his friends. The only thing he thought he could remember clearly where three things.

His namę.

His specięs.

And the gamę.

_"My name is not Scout,"_  he thought, for if he was wrong about his name, how could he be sure of anything?  _"I'm a human,"_  he insisted, for what else could he be?  _"This didn't happen in the game."_ Or did it? Did it happen, Scout?

Scout groaned and tried to wake up. This was a nightmare. Darkrai was doing something, or he was just having a guilt-induced delirium. This couldn't be happening. It was happening.

The terrified meowth wasn't sure how long he huddled, curled up, in the holding cell. He ignored the magnemite that stood guard, the same ones that had taken him here in the first place, or the various buzzes he could hear from beyond the door.

He ignored them until there was no option to ignore them.

"Scout?" Dusknoir's voice was low and concerned, and Scout jumped. He uncurled and backed away, hitting his back against the hard, stone wall.

He stared up at the powerful Ghost-type, the pokémon that would end his life if he got a proper chance. The magnemite were gone, they were alone.

"Get away from me," he hissed,̧ but Dusknoir was unphased.

"I have secured some time for us to speak without interruption," Dusknoir said slowly, carefully,̧ but Scout remained attached to the wall. "We'll get five minutes to talk and I wanted to explain some things to do."

"I don't want to hear how you're going to kill me," Scout spat and Dusknoir recoiled.

"Kill? Scout, no." He shook his head firmly. "I would ne- you think I would…? No. Scout no, do not think of me this way. I would never hurt you."

This was not the expected discourse.

"Wha? Excuse me?" Scout was not understanding motives here, or words, or sense really. "You… you… You turned the entire town against me, telling them I was some rampaging monster trying to end the world. THAT hurts, Dusknoir."

Dusknoir sighed sadly and floated closer. Scout backed away, suddenly aware that Dusknoir was able to move through the bars and get to him if he wanted. They were alone, and the remaining four minutes of private time would be more than enough time for Dusknoir to kill him.

He tried to form a Night Slash,̧ but it slipped off. He pricked a paw and tried to create a Shadow Ball, but the same result. It simply melted off into nothingness.

"The room you are in bars the use of your abilities," Dusknoir said softly and winced when Scout whimpered. "Scout, please listen to me. I'm not your enemy, it was something I had to do to fool our real enemies."

Scout continued trying to make a Shadow Ball, not willing to listen,̧ digging claws further into his paws. Several drops of blood fell and Dusknoir snapped. "Stop hurting yourself!"

Scout recoiled, flattened himself against the wall, and stopped trying to squeeze more blood out.

"Our mission was different, yet the same goal," Dusknoir said lowly,̧ these words only for Scout. "You would infiltrate the Planetary Investigation Team and lead me to them. Only… only something has happened, and you've lost your memories."

Scout could not believe what he was hearing, but he listened regardless. "Please understand Scout. I did this only to keep up appearances so that Grovyle and the human would not suspect you. For they will come to rescue you. It has happened before, and I hope it will happen again. If I can trap them here, that will work. But if they do succeed in taking you, you must play along and slow them down, leave a trail, anything that won't put you in danger."

"I…" Scout blinked, unable to even think of words anymore. "What?"

Dusknoir nodded sadly, but surely. "In the future we are both from, they seek to change the future. Doing so will mean the end of me, and you. And countless pokémon still living. So we came together to stop them. I know Grovyle has spoken to you, but you mustn't believe his lies over my truths. You are my partner, and we are trying to save the world."

"I don't believe you," Scout said softly, and Dusknoir flinched harder than if Scout had punched him in the stomach.

"Scout…"

"Don't CALL me that," he said angrily, pulling himself off the wall and pointing a ble̴eding paw at Dusknoir. "I know what you are doing. I know, I know. I KNOW!" he shouted and Dusknoir recoiled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Scout glared at Dusknoir as the spectre began pulling back. "Think about it Scout, if they are to succeed we will disap̵p͏ear." He glanced to the door and sighed. "I'm out of time. I've told them I simply wished to see if I could convince you to tell me where the others are. Remember what I've said Scout. And please make the right decision."

The door opened and Magnezone called Dusknoir back. He gave one last searching look to Scout, meeting Scout's furious glare with a pleading expression, before following, leaving into a room filled with quite a lot of noise.

Scout thought he heard someone yell his name. Or, perhaps, his former name. The door closed and he was left alone again, even more conflicted.

He gripped his bleeding paw tightly, wincing from the pain but not stopping. The pain was something he could latch onto, even as his blood made his paws sticky and gross. He remained in the solitude of his own thoughts for a painfully long time before taking a soft breath and getting up.

Extending a claw on his left paw, Scout reached through the bars and began trying to jam it into the lock. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but his paws seemed to know what to do.

He grit his teeth as he felt pressure building on the root of his claw, but he pressed on, trying to find that right chink to unlock the cell.

Scout felt it begin to give and he nearly smiled, before the splintering feeling of a breaking claw shattered that smile.

He could barely hold in the gasp as pain exploded from his paw and Scout recoiled, breaking the claw even more. He shoved his right paw in his mouth to stifle his scream as the other one rang loud with pain.

He breathed several minutes of very hard breaths, not daring to look at his paw. He could feel the trickle of blǫod mix with the dirt and tears of pain.

Eventually, thankfully, the pain dulled to a throb and he released his paw, swallowing the blood and saliva that had accumulated in his mouth.

He reached up with his left paw to marvel at the damage, all the claws were extended besides one, instead of solid claw there was blood and a skin tear. Grimacing, Scout scurried to the corner of the cell and huddled up again.

He shook slightly as he tried to keep himself together, but he was alone. No one was there to watch him fall apart.

* * *

As Scout was dragged away, Mane fought every instinct he had to blast the magnemite and instead forced his knees to bend and move the other way.

He bit down hard on his lip, more than enough to draw blood, and bumped into someone. His eyes flicked to the offender, Bidoof, before flicking back to where Scout was disappearing.

Mane's muscles began to strain as he physically fought the need to run forward and eventually, Scout was gone.

The Fire-type took in a deep breath before looking to the rest of the guild. Most of the lemmings were just staring in a mixture of confusion and sadness, the flower was silent for once in her life, even the sound monster just stared, his wide mouth gaping noiselessly.

They weren't helpful, those that were helpful happened to be whispering to each other. Mane would have none of that.

Ignoring the town behind him, idiotic mareep that followed whoever was biggest, Mane strutted angrily to Chatot and Wigglytuff. His oh-so-powerful and wise leaders.

"What was that?" he hissed, the two cutting their conversation quiet. "You just let him take Sean? Scout. You let him take Scout. If that's even his name, actually. You know what? I'm going to keep calling him Sean until HE gives me word."

Chatot ruffled his feathers at the utterly banal method of addressing them but held his own sharp retort back. "Meowth will be cleared, this we can be certain of."

"The fucker clearly has it out for him," Mane growled and Chatot gave him another stern look for the language, "you really think Dusknoir is going to let him go? And for what? Ridiculous claims he's got no proof of."

He spun back on the town and roared. "THERE IS NO PROOF! YOU ARE TAKING DUSKNOIR'S WORD OVER MEOWTH'S."

A few mon's jumped at the near-loudred volume, but no one looked him in the eye. The crowd was already dispersing, and Mane's growls only hastened this.

Tossing his head and scoffing, Mane turned to begin his way back to the guild. "See you," he spat, before breaking out into a sprint.

Mane passed more than a few pokémon on the way back. Several were headed to Spinda's Café, others just home. He scowled at them all, even for just a fraction of a second. This was ridiculous, malarkey, stupidity, and he despised it.

However, someone else needed to hear what had happened. And Mane was banking on being joined in his contempt of everyone after this.

He squeezed through the grate of the guild, scoffing again at how easy it would be to break into this place, and immediately headed straight to the medical wing.

"So guess what?" Mane yelled, banging into Rai's quiet space of depression and making the shinx jump. "Your old buddy Dusknoir told us all something interesting."

Rai gave Mane a look of confusion before it morphed into worry. "He what?"

"He did indeed." Mane grinned. It was not a nice grin. "Let me recount." He held a paw and licked it between each point. "He told us about a little dance, then reminisced about making a little love, THEN HE ARRESTED SEAN!"

Rai's confused, apprehensive, frown melted into horror. "He  _what_?"

Mane nodded, still grinning a grin better seen on a bruxish than a litleo. "He claimed that Sean is actually one of TWO of that bastard Grovyle's partners, the other is a human apparently, oh and he also claimed that Sean's name isn't even Sean. But Scout."

Rai's jaw began to drop as his pupils began to dilate. Mane noted that before continuing. "He also said that part of why he believed all this is because YOU told him something." Mane stepped forward, butting his head against Rai's. "Now talk."

Rai blinked, he took a breath, then blinked again. His eyes were dilating further, and he began to shake. "He… he told me Sean was HIS friend," Rai said between numb lips. There were crackles of electricity popping off him and Mane stepped back to await the explosion, closing his eyes.

Then.

Nothing.

Mane cracked one eye open before the other one and then straightened up. Rai had stopped moving completely with his eyes closed. Not a snap, crackle, or pop to be heard.

Rai took a deep breath, Mane tensed, then exhaled. Rai opened both his eyes and gave Mane a thin smile that unsettled him more than Rai literally exploding the room would have.

He hopped down from the bed, uncaring of his wound. It was mostly healed anyway, Chimecho was simply careful. "Let's go see Dusknoir then," Rai said pleasantly, and Mane turned his head slightly, almost cocking it.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

There was no question to Rai's tone. He would go see Dusknoir now, even if he had to walk straight through Mane.

Mane smiled. It was an even less nice smile than the previous one. "He took him to Team Magnezone's base. Let's go."

Rai followed Mane's lead, knowing the litleo was a bit more familiar with the way than he was. Mane trotted down the steps, eyes passing over the guild as they began to come back. Chimecho shrieked something upon seeing them, but Rai ignored her. Chatot squawked something, Mane ignored that.

"I'm going to see him," Rai said pleasantly, and the guild let them pass. Wigglytuff watched them go, sad frown marring his face. He gave a soft exhale and nodded to Chatot before following after them.

They turned left at the watering hole and continued on. Mane knew this path pretty well, although Rai wouldn't bring up why. It's not that he got into trouble badly enough to come here often, but occasionally Team Magnezone wanted to speak with him and he'd oblige.

"So how much of this stuff did you already know? Mane asked pleasantly, Rai didn't answer at first. "Heard anything about a 'Scout'?"

"Sean never really told me much," Rai admitted. Mane raised an eyebrow at him, but he had nothing more to say.

They took another left and began heading down a gently falling slope, almost gentle enough to be unnoticeable.

The building Team Magnezone run their operations from was not dissimilar to the Wigglytuff Guild. Except, rather than a creepy wigglytuff head, it was given the vague shape of a magnezone. Mane normally could appreciate the vanity. This time, however, not so much.

They butted their way through the door and into the building. Magnemite and magneton buzzed in the air in excitement, giving quick unpleasant screeches to each other.

All eyes fell on Rai and Mane as they entered, and a magneton floated in close to speak.

"ZZZT! All visitors are to be turned away unless there is an emergency," the robotic pokémon buzzed. "What is your business here? ZZZT!"

"The meowth you just arrested for no good reason," Mane snarled, coming up forward. He restrained the fire wanting to crackle out of his mouth. It would not be good to try and threaten them. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I am also going to speak to Dusknoir," Rai said pleasantly, the eyes of the magneton swivelling to him.

"ZZZT! I am afraid we cannot release the meowth. Furthermore, Dusknoir is assisting us with his account and is not able to speak to anyone else. ZZZT!"

"I don't think you-" Mane begun, but Rai spoke over him.

"I am going to speak with Dusknoir," he said and stepped forward. The magneton was stunned at the complete disregard of its word.

"ZZZT! Excuse me! ZZZT! You cannot enter these premises unescorted. ZZZT! Shinx stop or I will be forced to detain you. ZZZT!"

Rai did not stop and a few magnemite began to buzz. Mane licked his lips, tasting heat. If this was going to come to a battle, then he'd play ball.

"Excuse me?" a light and fluffy voice called, and everyone paused. Even Rai glanced behind to see Wigglytuff enter, apologetic smile on his face. "So sorry for the intrusion. Forgive us, forgive us."

"Guildmaster?" Rai asked and Wigglytuff gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry Shinx but you're going to have to come with me. We can all talk to Dusknoir later, but for now we really need you back at the guild." He sent a smile to Mane as well, and the litleo felt disarmed. "Litleo too. We dearly need you both right away."

Mane hesitated, suddenly unsure, and Rai swallowed. "But," he began but Wigglytuff's smile was stable and his eyes kind. "But… alright." He bowed his head and Mane frowned. Rai's tail drooped as he dragged himself back.

"So sorry to have intruded, have a good day. Have a good day. Treat everyone here well, alright?"

The magneton nodded and Wigglytuff shepherded his wayward apprentices out. "Phew." He breathed a sigh of relief before taking both felines in an arm each. "Let's get back quickly," he suggested, and they could only hang on as Wigglytuff sprinted off in a stunning burst of speed.

Wigglytuff kept the sprint up the entire trip and wasn't even winded a few minutes later as he carried them into the guild.

The gate clanged shut behind them and Wigglytuff finally released them. "I know this time is a tough one," Wigglytuff said warmly, giving the two members of Team Ion a smile. "But it'll end okay. It'll end okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Mane grumbled. He hated how Wigglytuff's arrival seemed to suck all the anger out of him. The damn Fairy-type did some trickery, Mane was sure.

"Because Meowth is strong and good!" Wigglytuff declared as they headed down. "He will be okay until we can solve this for him." They reached the bottom of the guild where everyone was assembled and Chatot breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the three.

"Welcome back Guildmaster," Chatot said primly as the apprentices stopped mulling about in awkward stilted silence.

"Thank you Chatot." Wigglytuff smiled to his second-in-command.

"Dusknoir told me that Sean was his friend from before he lost his memory," Rai said, cutting out any other angle of conversation. "I know I wasn't there to hear it, but Mane said Dusknoir claims that Sean is actually Grovyle's partner."

The apprentices were all silent, barring one.

"So, one way or the other," Sunflora begun, "he lied. Why would he lie? And which one did he lie about?"

Mane snorted. "Obviously the claim that Sean is some maniac trying to end the world."

There was silence. No one wanted to say what was there, but Mane could hear it anyway. His face screwed up until he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Yeah, I get that he has memory issues, but you can't actually believe this?"

"It…" Chatot begun, words sounding physically painful, "can't be considered off the table." He grimaced before flapping as Mane and Rai both delivered thunderous expressions to him. "Now-now! I do not believe he would do such a thing now. But it cannot be ignored that, uh… Meowth himself doesn't know. It is curious that Grovyle would wish to speak to him alone, is it not?"

"And did that actually happen?" Mane snapped.

"Yes," Rai said quietly, and Mane closed his mouth. All eyes fell on Rai and he cringed. "Yes it happened. But Dusknoir said that...! Argh!" Rai tossed his head. "He told me that Grovyle would try and manipulate him as they BOTH knew him and were trying to stop him. But now, why did he tell me that if it's not true?"

"We're not going to get any answers until Dusknoir can be asked the questions," Croagunk pointed out and Rai scowled.

"I  _tried_."

"He'll be safe there," Sunflora said softly, giving Rai and Mane a comforting look. "No one can hurt him there. There aren't many safer places around then Team Magnezone's base."

Rai screwed his face into a frown or a snarl, but he couldn't quite decide on it and he fell into a cracked expression of misery. "I…" Rai didn't finish, simply began to walk. "I'm going to bed." He did not go towards the medical wing, but Chimecho didn't try and stop him.

Mane followed after a moment, making sure to give every member of the guild a scowl as he went.

"So when are we going to break him out?" Mane asked as Rai slumped into bed.

"Sometimes I worry that you can tell what's on my mind," Rai said, muffled by the straw. Mane smirked a nasty smirk.

"What can I say?" he asked as Rai sat up and they began to talk.

* * *

Striker breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the mouth of the cave. Even from this distance he could see the glimmering of blue crystals twinkling at him from the darkness.

Although from this distance they looked like teeth of a horrible mouth.

He remained in the overgrown thicket, eyes sliding back and forth carefully. He would not believe that there were no guards here. Visible guards, however, were a different story and he knew how well the sableye could hide.

That shadow there by the lip of the cave? Possibly a sableye. That grove in the rock? Could house a sableye waiting to send the alarm.

Striker smiled grimly. Even if they were visible, he doubted he'd be able to strike all of them down without Dusknoir getting word somehow.

It hurt to do, it left him feeling ill at the prospect of willingly walking into a trap. But there was no choice and calling Dusknoir to this place was Sean's only real chance to find the key that they needed to progress.

There were few other options.

Once his breath way caught, Striker jumped out of the bushes and sped to the entrance. He thought he caught a shadow twitching, but there was no chance to turn back now. He cracked a grin, he wouldn't turn back even if there was a choice.

Striker disappeared into the cave as the two sableye watching it poked their heads out and nodded. They sent Master Dusknoir the signal, a weak spiritual throb that would scarcely be noticed by any of the Ghost-types around, but one that Dusknoir was waiting for.

One sniggered and the other ground its claws down with its sharp teeth. There wasn't much else to do besides wait and hope that the master arrive in time.

The denizens of Crystal Cave posed little threat to Striker and he carved his way through without hesitation. A Leaf Blade to lay low a graveler, a quick Dig to smash a seviper out of the way. He even took out a trio of riolu with Bullet Seed, not pausing even as they rang a familiar vibe with him.

Enemies dropped before him or leapt out of his way. Nothing would slow Striker here, and nothing did.

He breezed up to the final room where three crystals shone blue. A terrible gouge in the dungeon made of crystals. The site of the entrance to the Crystal Crossing impressed Striker and he paused for a brief moment.

Not for long, however, as he knew there would be more sableye around. He hopped through the room and into the entrance, two more sableye watching him go.

Striker was confident that the enemies further in would be more powerful. Simply the visage of the entrance was testament to the power of a legendary pokémon, warping a dungeon in such a stable way.

But even the froslass and glalie were laughable and he slashed, dug, and shot his way through any enemy that dared approach.

One particularly swift absol managed to cut through his Treasure Bag and his arm in the process, sending orbs scattering everywhere. He cracked its head against the wall and quickly gathered his items, not letting a single orb loose.

Despite his diligence, however, one was snatched by a glameow and he growled and tried to chase it.

It was heading backwards, however, and Striker had to let it go. Turning back over an orb, even a beautiful Luminous Orb, was not worth it. He

Striker held a gru̴dge against glameow from then on.

He tied the cut band together and continued.

Crystal Lake was stunning.

It's majesty outweighed the allure of Fogbound Lake and the hidden paradise of the Underground Lake. Gemstones littered the land, and water, spreading blue, teal, and green light through the cavernous room.

Even then, however, Grovyle didn't slow.

He continued hopping as fast as he could, avoiding the water for now, until he found himself along a final stretch. A long path heading to an enormous flat crystal that was then crowned by a ring of spiky blue gems.

Only there were two things wrong.

The first, the Time Gear's light was consumed by even more crystals that had spiked up behind it, covering a large part of the lake in an incredibly hard substance.

The second, Azelf was ready for him.

"I presume you are Grovyle?" Azelf called as Striker began to slow. He was breathing heavily, but his heart pounded harder. "The thief."

"Yes," Striker answered as he came to a stop. There wasn't much ground between him and Azelf. "I'm assuming you too are beholden to Dusknoir's lies?"

Azelf's eyes narrowed and Striker knew there was no manner he could ever convince the Spirit of Willpower. The loss of Uxie and Mesprit surely nailed that.

"I know you won't take it," Azelf said as they floated up and bared their fists. "I know you don't deserve it after the fates you inflicted on my siblings. But I will offer it regardless. Give up and I will show mercy."

Striker gave a bitter smile and fell into a combat stance. "Can you sense my resolve?" he asked and Azelf nodded, a look of almost-respect in their eyes. "Then let's not bother with the dialogue."

With that, Striker attacked.

True to his namesake, he struck immediate and without any restraint. For a foe like Azelf, holding back at all would cost him a victory. While Azelf was likely not any more powerful than their brethren, their willpower was absolute.

And Striker knew himself that fighting beyond your limits could win fights you had no right of winning.

An Energy Ball was thrown first, tossed into the ground to blast up a cloud of crystals and green smoke, obscuring him as Striker zipped in with arms shining.

Azelf avoided the first Leaf Blade and parried the second one by jabbing right into Striker's arm joint. He hissed from the jolt of pain and skirted backwards, Azelf had already whipped up a storm of stars and flung them at him.

Striker eyed the Swift stars, each spinning deadly. Power generated in his mouth and he spat out pinpointed streams of seeds, destroying each Swift before it could strike him.

The time taken to do that, however, had given Azelf the time they needed to call on their own Power and Azelf blasted Striker with a blast of sound, knocking him off his feet.

The grovyle landed and bounced, grabbing a crystal poking out from the ground and used it to brace himself and stop bouncing. He sniped another Bullet Seed at Azelf and the Psychic-type avoided it but hitting them wasn't his goal.

With his feet stable again, Striker ran forward in a burst of speed, clearing the distance Azelf had formed in less than a second. Azelf's eyes widened before Striker's arms slashed their crest and stomach, drawing painful lines but thankfully no blood.

Yet.

Striker pushed forward and raised a foot, kicking Azelf with all the force he could muster, and the recoil of the kick caused him to tumble to the ground.

Azelf groaned as they hit the crown crystal and began sliding down it before catching themselves and floating back up. Azelf formed another Swift storm and began sending them at their attacker, trying to force space between them to summon their strength again.

Not willing to fall for the same move twice, Striker braced his muscles and jumped forward, spraying Bullet Seeds as wildly as he could. Many stars broke, several missed, and others crashed into his body. But he refused to let that slow him and Striker slashed an X in Azelf's chest.

Azelf cried out before Striker crashed into them, slamming both of them against the wall. They groaned, but pushed out, forcing Striker off of them. Eyes beginning to flash, Azelf commanded. "Enough."

Striker paused, but only for a moment.

He slashed out and Azelf caught the fist and then ducked under the slash Striker gave, slamming their own fist into the grovyle's chest.

Striker gasped as he felt something pop but didn't relent and slashed out with his free arm again. Azelf punched him again and then twisted, trying to break his arm.

Instead, Striker's arm was merely dislocated, and he screamed out, clutching the arm. With that distraction, Azelf slammed Striker with a burst of pure Psychic strength and sent him flying.

Clutching their chest, Azelf hissed in pain at the wounds Striker had inflicted on their body before girding themself. Striker was already getting up, having popped his arm back into place.

Striker flexed the digits on his right arm. It was somewhat numb after that dislocation, but he couldn't let that slow him. He was wearing Azelf down, he was sure.

Energy Ball forming, Striker also spat a stream of Bullet Seed's. Azelf blasted the ones that got close back, but Striker then sent the Energy Ball.

Blocking that as well took more effort and Azelf nearly sagged in mid-air. Azelf hadn't faced combat in a long time, and they had given up the bulk of their powers long ago to keep this world functional.

This grovyle was too powerful, and Azelf knew they wouldn't win this fight.

Thankfully, winning this fight was not necessary for winning this war.

Azelf took a deep, calming, breath and thought of Uxie and his love of trivia and Mesprit and her adoration for sharpedo. Grovyle the Thief had taken them from Azelf and would take the world from everyone else.

Azelf opened their eyes as Striker came forward and raised an arm, guiding their Power and grabbing the enemy in Psychic.

Immediately, Azelf nearly buckled from the strain. Holding Striker with Psychic was like holding a bibarel dam together with ones feet.

Azelf immediately fell out of the air, thumping onto their feet that could barely hold their weight. They raised their other arm and gasped out, directing everything they had to hold the Grass-type pokémon in place.

Even then, Striker was still walking forward. Every inch of his body straining against the psychic hold, eyes bulging from the strain, muscles tensed as far as they could go. Each step was fraught with unseen energy gripping the very tendons in his muscles, tugging them back, as he forced forward. He was sure something was tearing from the strain, but he could not stop. He would not stop.

Slowly, but surely, Striker began to pull his arms closer, tendrils of green energy begin to appear in wisps and Azelf realised what Striker was attempting. They directed more focus towards the arms rather than the legs and Striker nearly fell over when he made a few sudden steps forward.

Gasping from the pain now, Striker continued pulling his hands closer in the worlds slowest, most dramatic, clap.

Energy began to build, and he heard Azelf groan, more hold on his body began to loosen, as everything was being pushed into holding his arms apart.

Striker felt something tear then and his left arm also went numb, but the Energy Ball was forming steadily. It was ready.

He raised his eyes to Azelf's and met the Spirit of Willpower face on. He wanted to apologise, but there was no point in apologising.

Striker threw the Energy Ball as Azelf's grip slackened, blasting them off their feet and slamming them into the wall.

Knowing he couldn't give any quarter, Striker ran forward, tail shining in a Leaf Blade as both of his arms were not obeying. He spun and slashed a wet tear through Azelf and grabbed their head with his left arm, which was beginning to obey, and smashed Azelf's head into the crystal.

Azelf went limp and Striker allowed himself to collapse next to them.

He listened for Azelf's breathing over his own for a moment, relieved he hadn't killed the legendary, before forcing himself up.

The flat crystal battlefield was covered in broken crystals, gouges, even bits of blood and leafy powder.

With several grunts of pain and exertion, Striker forced himself to his feet. There was no time to be taking a nap, he had the worst game of treasure hunt to still go through.

He scampered over the spiky crystal crown and onto the spiky sea of crystals. Frowning in annoyance, Striker carefully toed his way towards a dull glow. One clump of crystals appeared more special than the others and Striker had seen them enough times to know the light of a Time Gear.

A stream of Bullet Seed's and Energy Ball's blasted the spiky parts off, but scarcely even touched the flatter crystal they rested on.

Striker walked up and onto the trimmed crystal and looked down. There it was, even through blue crystal, he could make out the foggy shape of a Time Gear.

He clenched both hands a few times, shrugged his shoulders. Both arms ached, and his hands didn't move as quickly as he could like. There was no other way, unfortunately.

Striker took a breath, raised both fists, and slammed them down together. A dull thwonk echoed out from the impact and Striker was sure he felt something crack.

Thankfully it was the crystal.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his hands again and felt for the Power. He channelled it into his favoured Dig and then slammed down again. And again. And again and again and again.

Slowly the crystal broke, his hands bled, and Striker continued striking the crystal. Both arms jarred by this point, and shards of crystal cutting into him.

Striker was accustomed to pain.

The pain of the stomach when one was starving. The pain of the throat, when all the water was frozen and not ice.

The pain of the heart as the day remained dark. The pain of the body as one fought to protect what little they had, sometimes only ones life. If that was even worth having in the dark future.

He was used to agony of many different kinds, and this was no different. Still, Striker couldn't hold every tear back or every spasm in his chest as he hit the crystal again and again and again.

He hit it until he couldn't hit it anymore.

Largely due to someone catching his hands as he raised them again.

Striker immediately swung forward, jumped, and kicked back, slamming his feet into Dusknoir's belly and diverting his centre of balance, allowing him to throw the weighty Ghost-type over himself and into the hole of shattered crystal. He still hadn't reached the Time Gear, hadn't even made that much progress, but there was no question now. It was time to go.

Striker ran. Fighting Dusknoir when he was healthy and uninjured was an unpleasant prospect. But when he was in this state? After fighting a legendary? No.

As he sprinted, Striker shoved a bloody hand into his Treasure Bag and siphoned through the orbs. He knew he had a Luminous Orb in here somewhere, perfect for both blinding Dusknoir and forcing sableye out of the shadows.

He could tell them apart by feel, size, and weight and each orb he rolled was not the one he needed.

A sableye leaped in his way and he cut it down. A shadowy tendril nipped at his ankle, and Striker cut that with his tail. Azelf got up and grabbed him in Psychic again. That problem had no easy answer, unfortunately.

Striker roared and struggled against the grip until Azelf just couldn't hold him anymore, but Dusknoir had caught up by that point.

Striker did the splits as he ducked below a Shadow Punch and threw his own normal, and bloody, fist into one of the eye-like markings on Dusknoir's chest. He knew those were sensitive.

Dusknoir gasped as Striker rolled to his feet, still rifling through his bag in a panic. He couldn't understand why he couldn't find it, he didn't have THAT many orbs. The Luminous Orb was always-

Striker realised three things.

The first, was that he really hated glameow.

The second, he didn't have a Luminous Orb.

The third, possibly the most pertinent, Dusknoir had extra company.

A ponyta reared up and kicked him with flaming hooves and he fell right into the spreading vines of a bellsprout. They couldn't hold him for long, but long enough for a camerupt to blast him point blank with an unnecessary amount of fire.

Everything went black and red and pain all over before it got worst. Something snatched him from behind, but with Striker's disorientation he could barely even swat at it.

He yelled out as Dusknoir lifted him over his head and blasted him in the back with a plume of ghostly flame. A sableye leaped up and cut through the Treasure Bag and it fell. Dusknoir continued to lift him over his head, falling back, to slam Striker face first into the same crystal he had slammed Azelf into.

He felt something unpleasantly close to his neck almost snapping before everything went dark.

* * *

Sean had spent the few days in misery.

Even though he wasn't the one locked in a cell somewhere, breaking his claws in locks. The riolu had been left anxious and jumpy.

The whole town was in a state of anticipation. He had gone through and listened in on a few conversations. Not everyone thought Scout was the demon centipede or bacon bird in disguise, but the general acceptance was that the Great Dusknoir was in the right.

More than once Sean had to sneak away from a conversation so he wouldn't fall to the temptation to try and correct the townsfolk.

Everyone was active. And every exploration team in the area, besides the apprentices at the guild, were looking for him.

Looking for a human at least, and Sean found it bitterly amusing to find a few pokémon trying to educate the explorer teams on what a human looked like.

There seemed to be huge disagreement over whether humans had tails or not.

He was fine with it, any distraction from actually finding him was valued. Not that anyone was looking for a riolu, allowing him in and out of town safely.

He had stopped coming in as often. The sableye could be anywhere. Dusknoir could be anywhere. And someone coming in and out all the time could attract unwanted attention.

So, Sean waited in silence, biting his tongue and forcing himself away. He had to be ready for Dusknoir's departure, he had to get all the time he could manage.

But loitering around the cottage Dusknoir was residing at wasn't wise. There were more sableye watching it, he was certain.

Was Sean paranoid? Yes. There was no question there.

Was Sean ready? No. There was no question there.

But he didn't get the choice to be ready or not, he simply had to be. And when he saw Dusknoir pause in his haste to keep away from a very determined shinx, Sean knew it was time.

Not minding the shinx, Dusknoir made impressive haste towards the town centre and called out. "Grovyle is at the location of the Time Gear!"

Immediately, Claydol floated forward. They were ready to transport Dusknoir to stop the thief.

A few exploration teams also came forward, but Dusknoir had no time to entertain them. Only a team boasting two Fire-type's were allowed to come, along with two sableye, before they disappeared.

Sean worried, he couldn't help himself, but he also couldn't waste time fluffing about. He had only found two sableye to still be in town, and both just left.

He would still be careful though, Dusknoir was tricky, but there was no better chance than this.

With the town distracted with anticipation and hearsay, Sean ran off. He had burned the path into his mind and didn't falter until he was right to the cottage. It took him a few minutes, it was quite out of the way.

Uninhabited, hopefully at least, but he didn't enter through the door. A small window, too small for his previous human body to squeeze through, was the choice of entry.

The cottage was quiet, dull, and filled with an odd smell. It was a small, one room, dwelling with a fireplace and a lump of straw, single table, and a few of Dusknoir's personal items placed around in specific spots.

Despite it all, a small smile graced his canine face. It was surprisingly easy to pinpoint the areas Dusknoir frequented. The fireplace was cold, but the ashy remains of wood still sat there. The small table had finger marks almost drilled into it, Dusknoir was almost compulsively a finger-tapper.

The place was clean and quiet, organised in that special way Dusknoir did. It was almost too easy for him to begin rifling through the area, replacing everything exactly as he found it. Leaving the crooked objects crooked and the jar twisted almost tight, but not quite.

He opened the chest Dusknoir stored his items in and found the secret compartment in a few seconds. He deduced this was the feint and continued searching through the orbs and seeds. He found a groove and had a lot of trouble getting into it.

"Damn stubs," he muttered, glaring angrily at his paws. Fingers would be so much better here. Sean dug out a stick from his own bag and used it for a few minutes until he got into the real secret compartment.

It'd leave behind a trace, but a stick should be too difficult to track. Dusknoir would likely suspect he was here, regardless.

With that sobering thought in mind, Sean sped up his search. There was no telling if he'd send someone back to check his dwelling.

The secret compartment was frustratingly bare. Simply a scrap of paper with symbols that reminded him of his own language. Unown symbols, the writing looked familiar too. With some focus he could make out most of the words.

"Because of you, Guardian is gone," he read, quietly. "And now you've lost Scout…" he trailed off, realising why this handwriting looked familiar.

Striker had written this. But when? And why for that matter?

He frowned and glanced back to it before carefully putting it back in. That was private, but also useless to him.

He continued to look as the minutes ticked away more and more, but there was nothing but dust to be found.

Dust and a single shard of a common rock that had been swept away. Highly dissatisfying.

Something thunked and he looked up. The distant sounds of cheering could be heard, and he felt dread settle in his soul.

Knowing this was pointless, Sean got out of the cottage and ran along the overgrown edges of Treasure Town.

Listening in closely, he could hear Dusknoir's deep rumble, but not the words, along with a cheer from the crowd every few moments.

"There is only ONE more threat to stop!" Dusknoir said, voice raising enough for Sean to make it out. "One more and the world is saved!"

"One more!" the crowd repeated, stamping, cheering, or hollering.

"No," Sean said quietly.

"Grovyle has been caught!" Dusknoir yelled and the crowd cheered again. "Now we search for the human."

"The human!" the crowd repeated.

"Save the world!"

"Save the world!"

Sean backed away as Dusknoir continued to whip the crowd into a frenzy. He didn't have the key to the Hidden Land.

And he didn't have Striker either. Sean didn't know what to do.

Dusknoir held every card.


	22. Ever Felt Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! I uploaded again! The very next day! Hahahaha. Thanks for 10,000 views over on FF!

Everything was terrible.

Strangely, this brought a vague sense of comfort to Sean.

Surviving the dark future was terrible, and everything there was life and death almost all the time. Striker, Scout, Saniya, and Guardian had been the only things that made it bearable.

Then some of them had become the things that made it hurt the most.

The pain balanced out eventually, however, and Sean could at least look back on the better times with nostalgia.

When every day and night, it was hard to tell what time it was really, was spent knowing that a shadow could betray you, that a dungeon was an enormous risk, or that death could come at any time, one grew jumpy, anxious, and paranoid.

But he got used to it.

Sean wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but he had survived despite being almost a normal human. With nothing but the clothes on his back, he had survived long enough to rescue Striker and form a team of equals.

Surviving the endless dusk each minute and hour and day and year had cost them all a lot, but it had given something in return. Something as warped and twisted as the world itself.

In times of calm, Sean was anxious and fluttery. He second-guessed himself a lot. In times of crisis, however?

Sean returned to his campsite and began to plan. Ideas were the best he could do for the most part in the future, and while he could properly hold his own now, he hadn't lost that part of him. That crying, grasping, tenacious part of him.

He sat down. He took a drink of water. He ate a delicious apple. And then he put his mind to work.

There was a lot of things that needed to be done, and this was a terrible set-back on top of it. There was little Sean wanted more than to just have time to think, to plan, to work out what to do.

But time was quite literally not on his side.

"Dusknoir doesn't need to kill us to win," he muttered, talking out loud helped him think. "He just needs to stall us long enough so that time collapses anyway."

Taking the Time Gears certainly hadn't bought them any time either.

Needing to take a view at his tools, Sean removed every item from his small Treasure Bag and assembled everything into piles. He set the money to the side and focused on the seeds and orbs.

He had one Slumber Orb, the cloudy white sphere belayed an exceptionally handy use. Two Petrify Orb's, an Escape Orb, which happened to be useless for this situation. A Luminous Orb that Striker had entrusted to him. He also had the orb he hated using the most - the Mobile Orb.

But useful. Very useful. Albeit highly uncomfortable to use.

He set the seeds he could use to the side and packed everything back up. He had two more stops to make before he could begin to execute any wild and rash ideas that Striker would greatly disapprove of.

The thought of Striker's reprimands for what he was about to do left a small smile on Sean's muzzle as he made his way back towards town.

The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that he wouldn't have the best selection of items at this hour. But making his way to the Kecleon Market, or even the stalls the various exploration teams set up, could prove useful.

Even if information was all he found.

As Sean stepped into town, he could feel the buzz of anticipation in the air. Pokémon were formed into small groups, chatting and theorising. There was always someone quiet, looking around carefully.

More than once, Sean heard the word human get tossed around and he hastened his step. It was bizarrely terrifying to be within the confines of Treasure Town; formerly such a welcoming place, but to a human-in-hiding it matched some of the least friendly places of the future.

Knowing that all these happy, pleasant, and sane pokémon would have him killed, even if they didn't truly know what awaited him in Dusknoir's embrace, left him feeling ill to the stomach.

He was the only one walking alone, even the shiftiest looking pokémon around had at least one companion to stand with them. Sean's only companions were in the grip of the enemy and his own shadow. He was alone.

Being forced to pause at the bridge, as a trio of larger pokémon were all crossing on a row, Sean didn't make eye contact even as the zangoose eyed him for a longer moment than necessary.

Once Team Razor Wind was clear, he stepped forward, catching the sound of a brief whisper from Zangoose to his teammates.

He fought the urge to walk faster.

"Welcome, welcome," the green kecleon said. He was the only one manning the shop at the moment, the purple one was nowhere to be seen. "How can I help you?"

"I'm leaving Treasure Town soon," Sean said calmly, stepping up closer, "and I was hoping to grab some supplies before departing. Anything left you have in stock?"

"The day may be nearly over, but the Kecleon Market still has wares!" Green smiled and gestured to the wall behind him. "Berries, seeds, even orbs. I have permission from my brother to sell them." He winked and Sean cracked an appropriate smile. "But we will restock tomorrow, so there will be better choices to come!"

"I'll grab however many oran's you have," Sean replied and noticed something, "and is that a Quick Seed?"

"It is indeed!"

"Throw that in as well. The Vanish Seed too."

Once everything had been stored and paid for, Sean gave his goodbyes and begun the tense walk back out of town. He had a stop, but thankfully not in town.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" He found himself staring up at the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!"

Another bitterly amusing thing to Sean, as the grate opened. If the gatekeepers knew who he really was, such an act of welcome would not be given.

He bypassed the middle floor almost completely, only giving a cursory look around and seeing just two pokémon, before stepping down to the bottom.

"Excuse me?" Chatot huffed, spotting him immediately and flapping over. "Visitors are not allowed on this floor. Please leave."

"My apologies sir." Sean clasped his paws and bowed slightly. It didn't throw Chatot off too badly, the unpreened feathers sticking out alerted him to Chatot's tenseness. "I was simply hoping to speak to Shinx and Litleo and thought puttering about up there would just waste everyone's time."

"Team Ion?" Chatot narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have with them?"

Sean showed his bag with a soft smile. "I, uh, heard they were having a rough time and was hoping to invite them out for a drink at Spinda's Café, my treat."

Chatot raised his head slightly, watching him for an unpleasant moment, before almost smiling. "I'll go fetch them," he said and began hopping towards a corridor at the back. "Return to the middle floor, they'll see you up there."

He was a bit disappointed at the dismissal, and anxious, but did as he was told and waited around, ignoring the two snoozing members of Team Slacker.

Soon enough, to his relief, Shinx and Litleo arrived. Both were looking a mixture of curious and annoyed.

"What do you want?" Litleo demanded, eyeing him up and down.

Sean gave them a more genuine smile than what he had given to Chatot. "I was hoping to have you both at Spinda's Café for a drink or two!"

Litleo raised an eyebrow while Shinx shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really don't feel like it."

They were in the guild, so this was risky. "I was also hoping to talk to you both about something."

Litleo cracked a grin, baring one-to-many teeth. "What do you want?" he repeated, more genuine himself and even less friendly.

This was already going wrong and Sean hated this. But he had no one else he could possibly turn to. He considered giving up on them, if they were to reject him then he could be in even hotter water than already.

But he knew there was little way he could pull this off without any help.

"I want to help you," he said bluntly and Shinx frowned, Litleo just eyed him some more. Feeling even more like a piece of meat to the Fire-type, he quietly added. "I… overheard you two at the beach the other day."

Shinx's eyes went wide while Litleo's narrowed. Sean crossed his arms and tried to look firm. "So can we talk? Somewhere else?"

The two feline pokémon exchanged a look before nodding to the canine.

Sean led them out of the guild and past Spinda's Café. They walked in silence, both parties hoping this wasn't some sort of trap.

He pointed them through the crossroads and towards the best place he could think of. "I thought we could talk at Litleo's hollowed out tree," he said quietly. It ran close to where Dusknoir and the sableye were undoubtably guarding but was far less conspicuous than the beach or leading them to his own camp.

Litleo's house was in even worse state than before, but none of them commented on it.

"How do you know where I lived?" Litleo demanded as soon as they were inside.

"And what do you mean, 'you want to help'?" Shinx added, eyes shining in the darkened house.

"I know where everyone lives," Sean replied without really answering. "And I mean what I said. I want to help you rescue Scout."

"We never said anything about that at the beach," Litleo pointed out and Sean made note of that fact that both of them were between the exit and him.

"Why would you want to do that anyway?" Shinx asked.

"It was an easy conclusion to make, considering what you DID say," Sean answered smoothly, "and I don't think Scout is guilty, if Scout really is his name anyway. Either way, I thought of the two of us as friends." He shrugged. "Not as close as you two with him, but definitely a friend regardless. I don't think he should be punished, I know he's not a bad pokémon." He tapped one of his aura tassels and Shinx's eyes lit up slightly.

Litleo was still wary.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," he said. "Why would you risk yourself like this? If you get caught you'll be in a LOT of trouble."

"I… don't really have that many friends." Sean glanced away, cheeks burning. "I'm always moving and drifting, keep others at a distance. Scout never seemed to care or judge and there was just… something about him."

Shinx smiled slightly. "Heh, yeah he does have that something."

Even Litleo seemed less antagonistic after that. "Yeah... I've never got why, but I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I've worked out a plan in trying to free him." Sean nearly slipped and said them. "But I can't do it by myself, that's why I've come to you. I know you care about him and want to do something. We can do something! I can get him out."

"Why should we trust you?" Litleo asked, Shinx pausing his hopeful expression and nodding in agreement.

Sean smiled bitterly. "I know it's not really a good answer, but what choice do you have?" Both of their eyes narrowed. "If you were able to free him, you would have tried something already." Sean raised a paw and both of their frowns deepened. "You can't really use items, and you need them if there's any chance of pulling this off. I can use them."

Shinx's lips pursed and he gave Litleo a searching look, the stormy expression on the Fire-type was no help. "What IS your plan?" he asked, turning back. "Before we agree to anything, what are you doing and why do you need us?"

Litleo nodded. "YOU have items, so why do you need us?"

"I've got a few orbs and seeds," Sean explained, patting his Treasure Bag, "that I can use to disable the guards and get into the base. A Mobile Orb to walk through walls, Slumber and Petrify Orb's to disable anyone without hurting them. I can even break them out of whatever cages they are in." He dropped his paw and sighed. "But. I need time. I need, well, a distraction. Someone to distract Dusknoir, because if he intervenes there is almost nothing I can do."

"You want us?" Litleo's voice was deadly flat.

"To be a distraction?" Shinx finished, sparking angrily.

"You've wanted to talk to Dusknoir haven't you?" Sean shot back and both of them paused. "But he's avoided you at every turn right?" There was no nod, but he knew the answer anyway. "Dusknoir is going to be on guard now that he has Scout and Grovyle. This is a chance to both help Scout get out as well as finally talk to Dusknoir."

Shinx nodded slowly, Litleo remained annoyed.

"A distraction though?" he muttered, and Sean gave a smile.

"Think of it this way?" he suggested. "If you were to break in and out you and Scout would probably be fugitives for the rest of your lives. But if you simply take this opportunity to distract Dusknoir, you can't get incriminated. The risk is just on me."

"You could sell us out," Litleo pointed out.

"Only if I was caught," Sean replied and Litleo finally smiled.

"Cocky. I like it."

Sean gave himself a mental pat on the back for finally working out how to approach Litleo's tastes. Although now he was looking him up and down again and Sean felt very exposed for a different reason.

"Nice."

"Okay," Shinx agreed, nodding, and Sean felt a wave of relief. "We'll distract Dusknoir while you get Sean out." He looked to Litleo, who nodded, before frowning and turning back to Sean. " _Only_  Sean. Right?"

Sean nodded without hesitation, although he dearly wished Shinx hadn't thought of that. "Only Sc-Sean. I can't imagine the thief would be held in the same jail, but if he is I'll probably need to paralyse everyone with an orb to get them out anyway."

Shinx nodded again and Litleo stretched. "Awesome! When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible," Sean answered, patting his bag again. "I have everything I need. As soon as you two are ready we'll start. And the sooner we can do this the easier it should be."

"We've been ready for days," Shinx answered confidently and Litleo gave him an appraising look.

"Nice."

Sean smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Orbs were a strange thing.

No one was really sure what they were or how they came to be. They spawned in dungeons, but dungeons were not places the wise or the sane tended to ponder about.

One thing Sean did know about orbs, one thing he still worried about, was that Striker had an unhealthy fixation on the things.

He gathered it was due to how they met. Even as a human, Sean could use the mysterious things and he had paralysed an entire horde of pokémon and then carried the broken treecko to safety with an Escape Orb. It was their first meeting, and Striker obsessed over the things since.

Regardless of how useful they were, the fixation on them still concerned him at times.

What also concerned him, and was a mite more immediate, was the pair of sableye standing in front of the door to Team Magnezone's base.

There were only two entrances to the area, and the second entrance would be unwise to use first.

Sean rolled a Slumber Orb between his stubby paws and got ready to squeeze down. With night having fallen, he had some ability to sneak, but sableye had excellent night vision. Perhaps even better than day vision.

And they weren't in a dungeon, forcing Sean to get a little more creative in his use of the orbs. He swallowed a nibble of a Vanish Seed and disappeared into thin air. Walking when invisible was highly disorientating and Sean stumbled several times as he couldn't see anything. Not even his own feet.

Using his aura tassels, however, he was able to sense part of his way. All he needed was to be quiet enough and get close enough for the sableye to be in range.

In a short amount of time as well, the seed would only last a minute or so at the amount he had eaten.

He couldn't sense much, just floaty bits of boredom, but his memory was sharp enough to give him context. Sean squeezed down on the Slumber Orb and it melted into his body and he felt the odd charge.

He would be able to unleash a wave of immediate sleep. Once.

With the feeling already fading from his body, Sean took a quiet breath and exhaled, using the orbs powers as he did so.

Two soft thunks heartened him and slowly Sean felt his vision return. He was facing the wall and had nearly kicked a rock.

Looking to the entrance and the two sableye were asleep, knocked out before they could alert Dusknoir. Hopefully.

With Shinx and Litleo distracting him, even if they had sent a warning, Sean hoped he wouldn't notice it.

He didn't rely on that hope, however, and grabbed his next orb. Walking through the door seemed silly, so he walked through the wall next to the door instead.

The Mobile Orb's effects would last him about five minutes, Sean knew, and that would be several minutes of deep discomfort.

There was no time to hesitate, however, and so he pressed his paws against the thick stone. He pressed harder and felt something give.

What it was, he was never sure. Walking through a solid object was easily the most uncomfortable feeling he had ever suffered. Stone was awful, but there were worse textures to feel scraping against his heart, brain, and everything else. Tickling his organs was not fun.

It didn't hurt, thankfully, nor would it cause damage as long as he wasn't inside anything before the effects wore off.

But the feeling of stone passing through every scrap of flesh, vein, muscle, bone, and more was simply horrific. He closed his eyes, even though it didn't do anything but add some extra discomfort to his eyelids. But walking through a wall with his eyes open was just as unpleasant.

Sean came through the other side and took a deep breath, lungs filling with air and not dust, and he tried to not shake too hard.

He palmed another orb and began creeping through the darkened base.

Even though it was night, there were high-priority prisoners held within and Dusknoir had certainly insisted on tight security.

Thankfully, however, for these peaceful times, 'tight security' consisted of a pair of magneton with a rotating schedule. Soon enough someone else would arrive and find sleeping pokémon, so this had to be done quick.

He ducked beneath a desk and peered out. The base was simple and spartan in nature. The mechanical pokémon had little need for physical comforts and little space was filled with chairs or waiting areas. It was a simple large, round, room with multiple doors. With two magneton guarding one door, Sean was confident he could guess the way.

He walked back into the wall and began feeling his way through it, closer to the magneton. Being blind again was annoying, but he was beginning to really appreciate being a riolu.

The sensing abilities, even weak as they were, happened to be exceptionally handy for tasks such as this.

He palmed and activated a Petrify Orb, not risking a Slumber Orb not working on the robotic magneton.

Twin clinks of magneton falling to the ground heartened him and he carefully poked an eye out and kept going. No need for them to see him after all.

Sean paused at the door leading to the jails and fished another Petrify Orb out. He began to walk through the wall and squeezed down. Readying the wave for whoever else Dusknoir was using.

His suspicions were correct, and he immediately blasted a wave of petrification at the sableye who was just reaching for the door.

The second one jumped, but then fell to the ground in a stiff, startled, pose.

Scout and Striker were also rendered stiff and unmoving, besides their eyes, and Sean raced over to the two jail cells.

He walked through the bars and punched Striker in the chest, breaking the orbs effects. He coughed and gasped. "Who are you?" As Sean walked through the wall dividing them and gave Scout a similar hit.

"What are you?" Scout began, but Striker cut over him.

"Don't waste time," he whisper-snapped. "Just get us out of here."

"Do you have the key?" Scout asked, but Sean just smiled and pushed his paw through the lock. When his move failed to form, he felt a flash of panic.

"Other side," Striker hissed. "These cells prevent use of moves." Sean nodded and stepped through the door and tried again.

His smile became fixed slightly, feeling the presence of a claw, but he didn't let that dissuade him. He took a needed breath and used Force Palm.

From inside the lock.

His paw jarred and he barely withheld the shout of pain, but the lock dented and broke as he recoiled. The sound banged out loud, echoing through the chamber.

He carefully nudged the cell door open, gentle enough, so he didn't phase through it, and scampered to Striker's cell, dropping his bag.

"Get the Sleep Seeds and give them to your 'friends'," Sean said, Scout just blinking at him.

"Wha? Bu-?" He looked from the bag to the stunned sableye. "Who? What?"

Another bang broke the lock on Striker's cell and the grovyle stepped out with a stormy smile. "You shouldn't have come," he growled, wincing when Sean smacked his arm. "This is stupidity above anything I've seen."

"We've got to go," Sean said, looking to Scout who was only just getting the right seeds. "Dose them and let's go."

Scout frowned and looked to the sableye hesitantly. Striker held no patience and snatched them from the meowth, forcing the seeds between the sharp teeth of the sableye.

Striker opened the door and they gingerly stepped over the stunned magneton and ran through the quiet, empty, room.

Sean ran right through the door, ready to knock anyone out a hit to the head, and Striker soon followed, opening the door for himself and Scout.

"What is going on?" Scout demanded, but Striker didn't answer.

"Answers later," Sean said, gesturing rapidly and Scout didn't hesitate any longer. Something was causing his whiskers to twitch, and he didn't want to stand around anymore.

They ran for the trees and melted into the undergrowth.

"Who are you?" Scout demanded again, slapping leaves and branches out of the way.

"HE is Sean," Striker answered, now that they were clear.

"You asked who he was earlier!"

"To maintain SOME cover," Striker growled, cutting a branch down. "The sableye weren't unconscious, they could likely see him."

"Dusknoir will figure it out anyway," Sean added, ducking under the falling branch. "Striker's just a worrisome wendy."

"The who now?"

"Grovyle's name."

"Less talking," Striker growled, glancing back as something loud boomed from behind them. "More running."

Scout groaned, the sounds of something behind them were fading as they went further. Knowing they were getting away, Dusknoir and sableye weren't exactly swift creatures, inspired him to keep up as they left the slower, overgrown, area and onto the dirt path.

Keeping up with a Fighting-type and Grovyle was not his favourite thing and he was forced onto all fours before long, wincing with each bound as his left paw was still stinging from the claw breakage a few days ago.

He'd been stuck in the cell for several days, fed each day sure, but it had left him exhausted and eventually he had to stop.

"I'm sorry," Scout gasped, legs shaking as he staggered to a stop. "I have to… to… stop."

His two companions, both of which he was still reeling from the presence of, slowed as well and exchanged a look. "I'll carry you," Grovyle, or Striker now, said and reached for him.

"You're injured too," Sean pointed out and grabbed Striker's arm. "We can pause for a moment, here I have some berries…"

He fished a pair of Sitrus Berries out as well as two oran's each and handed them over. Scout ate his thankfully, Striker just scoffed them down.

"We can't stay still for long," he muttered, pulling both of them further into the trees and out of sight.

"I've got a Quick Seed just in case too." He gave Scout an appraising look. "We need to work out where to go," Sean added, as Scout was still catching his breath. "Dusknoir has access to at least two teleporters, so I do not think Crystal Cave is a wise place to head to."

Striker rubbed his head, where he'd been slammed into the ground. "Azelf had the Time Gear buried beneath crystals, I hadn't made much of a dent by the time I was caught."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Scout asked, looking between the two pokémon in furious desperation. "Everything has gone mad and I don't know what is happening anymore." He turned to Sean with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You're the same riolu that's been around town and talking to me, aren't you?"

Sean nodded apologetically. "Yeah… I'm sorry for concealing my identity, but I had to make sure you were okay."

"You've been talking to him?" Striker snapped and Sean winced again. "I told you to stay off Dusknoir's radar!"

"Well things had gone well up till now," Sean snapped back. "I was just a friendly face around town. Never had any sableye tailing me or anything."

"Why didn't you tell ME about him?" Scout focused his reproachful glare on Striker. "When we talked. THIS could have been helpful to know. Oh, by the way Sean, you're not really Sean. Cheerio."

Striker crossed his arms. "You not remembering Sean was safer in case something like this happened and Dusknoir extracted information from you. He was able to get us out, because Dusknoir had no idea."

"I really am sorry Scout," Sean apologised again, Scout twitching at the name. "Everything's kind of gone to hell and I know you're stressed, confused, probably feeling betrayed too. We're here now, we're together again and can work out what to do."

Scout stood up and began pacing, Sean gave Striker a teasing smile at the sight. "What are we going to do?" Scout asked, both of his companions exchanging unsure looks. "Seriously? Dusknoir's so much stronger this time around, the town and guild bend over backwards for him!" He frowned and glanced to the side, ears twitching. "I… I think we might…" he trailed off and Striker hissed.

"What do you hear?"

"Someone's approaching," he said quietly. Scout always had the keenest ears of them all.

"We have to go then." Striker turned around and kneeled down. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Scout hesitated, but Sean gestured for him to hurry up and he hopped on. Striker muffled a grunt at the pain of Scout pressing onto his wounds, but he'd dealt with pain before.

"Sean?" a voice hissed and both meowth and riolu turned to the voice.

The smell of ozone was barely any warning before a sharp jolt of electricity blasted out from where the path was and knocked Sean off his feet. He slammed into a tree and shook leaves off it as Striker leaped up, Scout falling off his back in the process.

Striker spat a Bullet Seed, but it was met with an Ember. Before he could race to Sean and grab him, Mane and Rai leaped out into their hiding place.

"Y̸ou̴," Rai growled, eyes glowing completely white as he stalked towards them.

Striker formed and Energy Ball and tossed it, but Mane countered that with a Fire Blast. Striker used the smoke to grab the dazed Sean and began to run, but Scout wasn't following and the momentary indecision that caused stalled him enough for Rai to strike him with Thunderbolt.

Striker gasped in pain. The blast was strong, if not as strong against him as it could be, but his prior injuries were screaming with pain.

"Rai STOP!" Scout yelled and Rai roared.

"HE LIED TO ME!"

Sean detangled from Striker and rolled to his feet, trying to catch his breath. "Just let us explain," he pleaded, holding his paws wide in a placating gesture. "The-"

"I'm done listening to liars," Rai's voice rumbled like the thunder in Amp Plains.

"Rai," Scout said, voice tensing to the point of snapping. "Stop."

"Riolu there told us he'd be freeing you," Mane said, glaring holes into Sean. "And not the thief."

Striker leaped forward, silently thanking Sean and Scout for the distraction. He had already gotten up and had circled around, once their attention was off him.

A Leaf Blade, held back enough so not to draw blood again, knocked Rai back with a howl and he carried further, clubbing Litleo across the face and into the dirt.

Rai bounced and landed on his feet, already popping with electricity. Striker was gone, digging underground, and with the night obscuring him, Rai was paused for just long enough for Striker to use the old trick twice.

In a burst of dirt and green, Striker hit Rai right in the stomach and into the air. Mane breathed fire at him, but Striker was not finished. He snatched Rai from the air and brought him down as a shield, taking the brunt of the Fire Blast and sparing Striker most of it.

Mane swore again, but now Sean was moving.

A Force Palm to the back of the head sent him back into the dirt, and this time he didn't get up. Scout stared at the battle in horror before his expression melted into something dark. He began to move.

Rai screamed and forced electricity into Striker until he dropped him and lashed out with a Bite attack so dark it melted his own face into blackness.

Striker sacrificed his injured arm to the Bite and grabbed Rai by the throat, lifting him up to throw. Rai yelled something and Striker began forming both Bullet Seed and an Energy Ball to bring him down.

"STOP!" Scout roared, holding Sean by the back on the head and a Night Slash to his throat. Striker gaped upon seeing that, giving Rai the opportunity to land and charge up another attack. "RAI!"

Rai also paused, and Mane groaned, pulling himself up from the ground. Everyone's eyes turned to Sean and Scout, the riolu holding very still as Scout's claws kissed the fur of his neck.

"What... are... you... doing?" Striker demanded and made to step forward.

"Everyone is. Going. To stop," Scout said darkly as drops of blackness fell from his claws and into his fur. "Everyone is. Going to calm. Down. Everyone. Is going to. Explain. What is going on."

"He's working with Grovyle!" Rai yelled, but then hesitated. "But… don't... don't hold your claws to his neck Sean, he doesn't deserve THAT."

"Oh NOW you choose reason," Striker growled.

"The only reason why you aren't twitching on the ground is because of him," Rai snapped back, and Striker raised twin Leaf Blades, Rai crackled.

"I. Said. Stop."

They paused.

"I agree with Scout," Sean said calmly, as if he didn't have blades to his neck. "Please just let me explain and stop causing so much conflict. Scout really doesn't know what to think at this point and this chaos isn't helping."

Scout's grip on him didn't slacken, but he did frown.

"I might not be great at the whole riolu-sensing thing," Sean admitted. "But I can feel just how confused and conflicted you are."

"I don't see why we are stopping," Mane said. "He has RIOLU by the neck, shouldn't we be taking down Grovyle now?" He turned crackling jaws on the Grass-type and Striker sneered at him.

"Because we aren't enemies here," Scout said, breathing hard and catching his words. "We are not enemies here."

"You are holding YOUR friend by the neck," Striker said. "I don't know what has gotten into you Scout, but you are going to release him."

"I will release him," Scout said, still speaking slowly, calmly, and deliberately. "When we all agree to listen to each other."

He didn't like that. "We don't have time," Striker protested.

"We will MAKE time."

"The truth of the matter is," Sean began. "Is that I am Sean, the meowth you knew as Sean is one of my friends from the future. Scout. Although, during the trip backwards an incident occurred and Scout was knocked into a different place, although thankfully not a different time, with no memories. He thought he was me, something that honours me really."

Scout's hold finally began to loosen. "That's what happened?" he asked, softly. It wasn't hard to accept, it was in fact the theory he had during his time in the cell. Still, to hear it confirmed was heartbreaking.

Rai and Mane were both looking horrified. "N-no, that can't…?" Rai mumbled before firming. "No. YOU are a liar, and I'm done listening to liars."

"We're not the bad guys here," Sean added, catching their attention again. "We came back to save the world, not to destroy it."

"You are taking Time Gears," Mane growled.

"To save time," Striker growled. "Anything Dusknoir may have told you about the future is a lie. He's the enemy here, he-"

It was unwise to speak of the devil. For he may be listening.

Striker was cut off when something smacked into him and he gasped. It was almost gentle, and it didn't hurt for a moment. He fell to his knees as a sableye drew back, Striker's blood on its claws.

Tendrils of shadow knocked Rai away, but passed through Mane, as Dusknoir and three more sableye arrived to surround the future trio. A platoon of magnemite and magneton also arrived to surround them, Officer Magnezone himself appearing with them to unleash a burst of steely light on the downed Striker.

"Good work Scout," Dusknoir said warmly as a shadow slammed into Sean's chest and knocked him and Scout off their feet. "But it seems you remain conflicted. No matter, no matter."

"Wheh-heh-heh." The sableye sharpened their claws on their fellows claws, the scraping sound sending shivers down Scout's spine.

The magnemite descended, four of them ensnaring Rai and Mane while the others all buzzed around the three surrounded pokémon.

"What an excellent night," Dusknoir laughed merrily. "To match a beautiful day. Grovyle AND the human? What a day, what a day…"

"Who do you mean?" Striker gasped from where he was surrounded, magnemite trying to get the confidence to approach him. Dusknoir gave him a pitying look.

"You cannot seriously expect me to not gather that the young riolu here is Sean?"

Striker grinned. "Never met the riolu before now?"

"Hm." He looked to a sableye and snapped his fingers.

It grinned and began to speak. "Quote: The truth of the matter is that I am Sean, the meowth you knew as Sean is one of my friends from the future."

Striker's grin began to crack, and his eyes began to narrow. He flicked to where Sean and Scout were trying to ward the magnemite off and leaped.

He tackled Scout and rolled to a stop as Dusknoir yelled out. "STOP HIM!"

Scout was gasping as Striker pulled him up and held a Lead Blade to his neck. A distant, sarcastic, part of him was amused that the tables had turned like this.

"Dusknoir," Striker growled and Dusknoir stopped.

The two pokémon glared each other down as the magnemite buzzed in alarm. Rai spotted what was going on and yelled out in fury, but the magnemite were able to contain his electricity.

Dusknoir knocked Scout towards him with a shadow and grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. "I'll play your game Grovyle."

Striker pressed the Leaf Blade harder against Scout's neck as he wondered how Sean had remained so calm. Each twitch and it felt like Striker would slice his neck open and he began to hyperventilate. One paw was free, and he considered trying to Night Slash him, but Striker was trying something.

"Let Sean go," Striker demanded. "Now."

"Release Scout first," Dusknoir said and gestured with his free arm. "You are surrounded Grovyle. Your tricks are done. You are done. Do you really want his blood on your hands?"

"You are a monster," Striker hissed and pressed closer, Scout squeaked as he was handled roughly, "but I know you still care about him. Let Sean go or else."

Dusknoir squeezed down and Sean gasped before gritting his teeth. "Striker enough, let him go!"

"Hoo-hoo-ha!" Dusknoir laughed and squeezed harder. "Here him beg, Striker?" Sean gasped and went ramrod stiff in Dusknoir's hold, eyes glazing over.

"You have no right to call me that!"

Dusknoir's eye fell on Sean, twitching in his hold and it slowly widened. "What are...?"

Striker was also stunned as he realised what was happening. "You still...?"

"Striker!" Sean yelled, once his eyes had cleared up. He then smiled. "It's okay. He's not going to give in. Don't do this, can't you see what you are doing?" Striker hesitated, almost dropped his eyes from Dusknoir. The Ghost-type's twitching fingers kept him focused.

"One of us has to-" Striker begun before blinking. "Did you just...?"

"It's not worth it," Sean said, and Striker's arms began to untense. "If you hurt him, you'll become just like him."

Dusknoir stared at Sean, realisation lighting his eye. "A Dimensional Scream?" he whispered and Sean felt his hand's grip nearly loosen and release. "Even now you would still..." Striker's expression twisted and he bent his head. His arm leaves stopped glowing as he released the Leaf Blade and dropped Scout, the meowth scuttling forward and away from Striker.

"Excellent." Dusknoir shook it off and threw Sean to the magnemite as everyone began to move again. "You nearly made quite a dire mistake there, but I am glad we can be civilised pokémon here." The magnemite swarmed the three outlaws and restrained them.

Dusknoir clapped his hands and everyone began to move. "I must give some credit to Shinx and Litleo," he said happily, "had they not been quite so active I may not have noticed the break in at all! Hoo-hoo-ha!"

"Hoo-haha," Sean chuckled back, shaking his aching head. "Fine. You got me. But this isn't a victory. You know that."

Dusknoir stared at Sean and the riolu met his gaze until the brawny Ghost-type turned away, the riolu palmed an orb quickly. Dusknoir had the sableye surround the magnemite for extra protection. His fingers twitched the entire trip home.

A thought occurred to him as he noticed Striker whispering an apology to Scout, and he looked to the sableye that had tracked them.

"Shinx and Litleo?" he asked quietly. "What do they know?"

"Nothin," the sableye replied. "They wouldn't listen to anythin said, and what was said amounted to 'we aren't the bad guys'. They didn't get the chance to esplain anythin."

Dusknoir nodded happily, less blood on his hands. "Good, keep an eye on them however. Make sure they don't try anything, act if they do."

The sableye nodded and moved back to share that with its brethren.

Dusknoir took in a deep breath. It was a good night, the wind was soft and sweet, the moon twinkled down on the land. The distant crash of waves lulled the chirps of the forest pokémon to sleep. It was a beautiful night, but Dusknoir wouldn't think about the fact that it would be the last time he suffered such luxury.

He would only enjoy it.

* * *

Shine Village was a pleasant place.

A small stream ran through it, giving life-giving water to any who needed it.

Grassy hills sloped gentle rides for younger, or just playful, pokémon.

A cosy town square, which was more of a town circle, had a ring of small businesses. A Pelipper Post office was the main building of the town, but a small building had been built around a watering hole to become a warm place for pokémon to socialise at the later hours.

It was also boring. So, so, boring.

"And in the Damned River dungeon you can fight buizel! Buizel are the best to fight!" A breloom boasted, puffing his chest out proudly. "My record is fifteen buizel in a single outing."

"Fifteen huh?" his companion yawned and the breloom's confidence faltered. "Cool."

"Er… yes, well unless you count all the floatzel too! Then my record shoots up to twenty-six!"

"Twenty-six waters for a grassy. Cool."

Breloom glanced away, this really wasn't going well. He fumbled around, unsure of how to continue, before his eyes lit up.

If strength didn't impress her, maybe a treasure would.

"So I recently came into possession of a mysterious relic," he said proudly, and his companion's ears quirked. He dug into his travel bag, looking for it. "Legends state it only shows to those it deems worthy."

"Worthy of what?" she asked, and Breloom wasn't sure what to say.

"U-uh… the guy didn't say."

"You got it from someone else?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is that 'worthy' then?"

"W-well, you see. I think it's sort of like, only the worthy can see it or touch it. Uh… here, what do you think of it?"

He passed over an odd stone. The luxio frowned as she pawed it over to herself, cut from a chunk of rock, it would have been completely uninteresting if one side wasn't sanded flat. Badly sanded at that.

And on the flat side was a white circle with four spires and four spirals. To her eyes, she could see the wobbles and cracks, feel the incorrect weight.

Luxio licked her lips and looked up at the breloom, staring hopefully at her. She smiled and he seemed to relax.

With her tail flicking, she cosied in closer and asked. "So who did you get this from?"

"This nice fellow," he answered, not wanting to say more. He'd been asked to keep their deal a secret. When she didn't reply, simply leaned in closer and peered up at him, his will to keep a promise faded away. "A skuntank. He uh… he had a koffing and zubat with him too."

"Glad to hear it," Luxio said and gave him a lick on the cheek that left him tingling, before hopping back. "I'll remember you well, but I've got someone to hunt."

"W-wait!" Breloom called, but she was already out the door. He sighed and grabbed the treasure she seemed so interested in, marvelling at it for a bit. The owner gave him a free drink for his troubles, and that made him feel a bit better.

Luxio left Shine Village behind her quickly, it hadn't taken long for a few locals to confirm the presence of some 'Team Skull' and also their departure.

And also the way they went.

She grinned, sparking slightly as her Power roiled within her. Someone was using her little brothers treasure to their own advantage. She did not approve of this.

She may have to pay Treasure Town a visit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh!
> 
> Things are getting spicy now. How did things actually get worse?
> 
> I've also got another story recommendation for you all!
> 
> It's called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dreamstone by Slink34884. It is a fascinating story based in a more modern PMD world with great characters and great villains with an interesting plot as well! Can't recommend this one enough really.


	23. When Strange Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.
> 
> Okay.
> 
> THREE DAYS! THREE TIMES! THREE UPDATES!
> 
> This is my thank you to everyone :D triple tap upload! This is my 10,000-view celebration, 200 review-combined celebration and my twentieth-chapter celebration! Thanks to you all :D

The five pokémon captured were separated and placed into different areas. Sean, Scout, and Striker were placed in one area, in different cells, while Rai and Mane were locked up in a different wing of the jail.

Their items had been taken from them, they had been searched for anything else, before being tossed into the cells. Two sableye guarded each jail while the various magnemite and magneton guarded the rest of the building.

Dusknoir, however, left. He would have been happier to remain guarding them as a final opponent, but something even more important needed to be done.

The longer everyone was in this time period, the bigger the risk of something going wrong. He needed to open the Dimensional Hole that Master Dialga had given him as soon as possible. Before anything else could happen.

But to open the way to the future was not easy, and Dusknoir knew he had to focus for the rest of the night if he wanted any chance of doing this.

The sableye would still alert him if something else happened, he was ready just in case. But for now, Dusknoir meditated.

Striker didn't speak for the night. Scout wasn't sure if the grovyle had fainted, fallen asleep, or had just given up. Either way, there was no words shared.

Sean didn't speak either, but he was clearly not asleep. He sat up, staring out a barred window at the moving clouds. At one point he turned to Scout and smiled with a wide mouth, and Scout thought he saw a glint of blue. Before Sean swallowed and it disappeared.

Scout also had nothing to say, at least nothing he felt would be responded to. But he wasn't going to huddle up like Striker or stare off into nothingness like Sean.

He extended a claw on his right paw and quietly scraped something onto the wall he sat against. If the sableye heard it, and he guessed they did, they made no indication of it and he was done within a few seconds.

To cover it up he began attacking the walls with his claws. All five remaining claws, one was still broken, scratching the walls and causing the sableye to cringe from the sharp sounds. Sean also twitched a few times, ears twitching, but still said nothing.

He paced as he went and thought he caught the slightest fond smile from Sean, but when he looked again the human-turned-riolu was staring back out the window.

The human-turned-riolu…

The thought was still confusing to Scout. Even thinking of himself as Scout felt simultaneously wrong and right. Part of him felt the name fit, it was his name clearly. But the louder part of him cried foul.

" _This wasn't in the game,"_  he thought. He had thought that a lot over the last few days. He had thought over the entire story he thought he knew; there was no meowth.

This was, however, helping him realise something. Something that was now making a lot of sense. The question as to why Skuntank was in Beach Cave.

" _I had thought I was the first change,"_  he mused.  _"But everything was different. This isn't a game and I need to stop treating it like it is."_

There was no story, none that he knew at least. Key, critical, things had changed from even before he woke up on that beach. Why it was him and not Sean, Scout didn't know. And why he knew of a story at all still puzzled him.

The only thing that was clear to him now was simply.  _"Everything I thought I knew, is a maybe at best."_

There were no guaranties. There was no set path he could rely on to show him the way. There was no control he thought he had.

Despite it all, Scout smiled.  _"I'll play Dusknoir's game."_

* * *

Chatot stood stiffly.

As the guilds representative in legal matters, he was among the first pokémon to learn that the human had been captured and that Dusknoir was taking his prisoners back to the future to receive judgement.

It hadn't been Dusknoir or one of the sableye he inexplicably had as assistants, but Officer Magnezone, that had told him this. He roused the guild, and everyone soon marched out in a stiff, uncomfortable, silence.

Magnezone had also bore the bad news that young Rai and the troublesome Mane had also been arrested. Team Magnezone weren't entirely sure what to do with them, or even if they deserved punishment. Dusknoir had claimed that they had acted as distractions to free the prisoners but had also been responsible for slowing the escapees to allow capture.

For the time being they would be held in custody, but out of fairness they were taken to the town square to see Dusknoir and his prisoners off. Contained within magnemite cages.

Chatot personally thought that was cruel, but he knew that those two would regret it more if they weren't at least able to see their disgraced friend one more time. Even considering how upset he was with them.

He was furious they would try something so bold and stupid, but he understood why. Scout didn't deserve this, even if he was a perpetrator of crime in the future. He did not remember, he had changed, this was simply not fair.

But Dusknoir was right. The human had broken them both out, although Magnezone explained that somehow the human was now the very same riolu that had been wandering town for a while. This entire situation was making his head swim.

The town was bubbling with excitement. Dusknoir had arrived only yesterday with news of Grovyle's capture, and the human now too? The world was saved. Team Flame was receiving great accolades for taking part in bringing down the vile Grovyle and were standing at the forefront of the crowd.

Young Bellsprout looked overwhelmed, but Camerupt and Ponyta were more composed. One looking stern and the other one incredibly proud.

A literal hole in time and space floated ominously in the town square. No one was foolish enough to touch it, and magnemite guards warned away anyone who dared to get close. Many eyes were on the terrifying Dimensional Hole, others were waiting expectantly.

Chatot's eyes passed over the crowd, taking in every expression.

Spinda was frowning.

Charmander was relieved.

Beedrill was cheerful.

Electivire was angry.

Marowak was conflicted.

Ursaring was happy.

Teddiursa was tired.

Yamper was excited.

So many pokémon were excited. Chatot sighed, he had warned Scout all that time ago that these Time Gears could get him into trouble, he hated being right more than he ever had.

Some pokémon seemed less confident in this, but a breath of relief had spread across the whole town. Even the guild was feeling it. No one agreed with what was happening to Scout, but stopping Grovyle and the human was the right course of action.

It hurt, however.

It hurt when Dusknoir finally arrived.

At the front was a little riolu, arms tied behind his back and muzzled. Two sableye clutched an arm each as they marched him along. He kept his eyes straight, refusing to look anywhere besides the rip in time and space.

"Everyone!" Dusknoir boomed from where he was escorting Scout and Chatot's heart lurched at the sight. The meowth was bedraggled, muzzled, arms tied behind his back. His eyes were downcast and he had to be dragged forward, unwilling or unable to walk on his own. "It is only the greatest news today. The three thieves have been caught!"

The crowd cheered, stamped their feet, clapped hands, or otherwise showed excitement.

"This was all made possibly by your selfless support and cooperation," Dusknoir said warmly. "I cannot thank you all enough. You have made my stay here a wonderful experience and I will fondly remember each and every one of you."

The crowd cheered again, even a few of the guild smiled. Dusknoir nodded to the first two sableye and they began pulling Sean forward again.

It was impressive, in a way, Chatot decided. To look to ones literal future with such a firm expression. But perhaps it was to spare himself, as the crowd began hissing and shouting at him. A few were confused at the presence of the riolu, but a neighbour quickly explained the human had become a pokémon.

Such abilities weren't known about humans, but they were mysterious beings anyway.

The riolu, the human, the real Sean did struggle a bit as he was dragged closer to the portal, but the sableye were holding him tightly and they jumped, throwing the three of them into the portal.

"Everyone, I am afraid this is also goodbye," Dusknoir began, and began to float forward with Scout held between two sableye. The meowth wasn't looking healthy, head bowed, whiskers drooping, and feet dragging.

Chatot heard Rai, held between several magnemite, whimper and Mane mutter something under his breath. He couldn't, he wouldn't, stand this.

"But with these three wicked pokémon captured, peace will return to your world. So I'll leave this with…" Dusknoir trailed off, Scout made a muffled gasp and raised his head, the crowd all breathed in at once.

Chatot had walked out in front of the sableye, between them and the portal, and turned to face Dusknoir.

"No," he said sternly.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from the crowd, Chatot ignored them. He didn't turn to face the guild, but he could feel Wigglytuff humming a soothing song. This wasn't planned, Dusknoir had been proven right, Scout was an enemy to all pokémon.

But he was a member of the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Kakoch," Scout said, voice muffled severely by the muzzle, but still audible.

Dusknoir's fingers twitched visibly as he stared before he caught his control. "My friend Chatot," he begun, "you agreed to this. Scout has been proven guilty. Step out of the way."

Chatot raised his beak and stared imperiously at Dusknoir. "Scout is a member of the Wigglytuff Guild. He is a citizen of Treasure Town. You will release him to us."

The sableye glanced to each other and the ones behind them began to grow nervous, holding Grovyle for this long was anxiety-building, even if he seemed barely conscious.

"Scout is a criminal of MY time," Dusknoir argued, voice getting dangerously close to a yell. He was beginning to crack. "He is under my jurisdiction. If-"

"We aren't in your time," Chatot cut in and Dusknoir stilled.

"I see." He looked down to Scout and then back to Chatot. Then to the guild, and lastly to the crowd. Everyone was silent. "Scout is my jurisdiction regardless of what you feel Chatot," Dusknoir said, turning back to the foolish Flying-type. "Step out of the way." Chatot didn't move. "Now."

"I will not," Chatot replied and Dusknoir felt his composure finally break.

He had victory, he had salvation, literally a few meters ahead of him. And he had a problem in the way. Problems did not remain in the way for 'The Great Dusknoir'.

The twitching of Dusknoir's fingers was the only warning before he blasted a wave of darkness from every side of his body. The Dark Pulse blew Chatot off his feet, several members of the crowd fell like dominoes, the guild was staggered, and even the sableye were knocked down, losing their grips.

Dusknoir snatched Scout, dazed and trying to scramble up, in his hand and tossed him like a ball towards the portal. "Up!" he roared at the sableye and threw them into the portal after Scout. The meowth managed to use Night Slash, paws having been tied behind him back but also pointed down, and caught himself on the dirt. He wheezed in a breath behind the muzzle and looked back to Dusknoir, immediately flattening himself on the ground to avoid the sableye flying over his head.

The guild reacted as Chatot caught himself and the entire town plunged into chaos.

There was a reason why moves were illegal to use for combat within town. Pokémon could be highly irrational, impulsive, creatures.

The crowd, those who weren't stunned or fleeing, began to attack in random panic to protect themselves. Dusknoir charged back for Striker, who was trying to scramble to his feet, and grabbed him around the torso.

Before he could turn and throw him, however, Chatot collided with his back, body burning into a blue light.

The Brave Bird staggered Dusknoir and Striker fell out of his grip. "GET HIM!" he bellowed to the sableye and their fear of him snapped them out of their dazes. They grabbed Striker as Dusknoir spun onto Chatot and punched him out of the air.

Guildmembers were falling into chaos as well, but less random destruction as the townsfolk. Several were breaking up the panicked brawl, but others were coming for him and Dusknoir send shadows to snare all of them.

Wigglytuff boomed out a command. "STOP!" But for once it was effective only to knock pokémon off their feet.

Mane took his chance. He twisted and blasted one of the magnemite carrying him away from the carnage with a Fire Blast and freed himself. He blasted Rai out of their hold as well. "Come on!" he yelled and the shinx immediately fell into a run with him.

They sprinted back for the town, ducking through the chaos or removing obstacles in their way with Fire Blast's and Thunderbolt's.

They ran for the portal, spotting Scout barely avoiding being knocked into it by the shadows Dusknoir was just now throwing at everything.

Dusknoir charged for Scout but Chatot got in his way again and batted at him with shining wings. Dusknoir snatched Chatot out of the air and tried to crush him, but Wigglytuff grabbed him in a hug from behind and squeezed him, the pain causing Dusknoir to release Chatot.

The two leaders of the guild fought Dusknoir together. As Chatot swooped in from the sky and doused him in feathers, Wigglytuff beat him back with burst of magical energy, beating him back foot by foot towards the portal.

Dusknoir roared out something and punched Wigglytuff with everything he had, knocking the Fairy-type flying. Chatot continued pestering him from above and Dusknoir snatched him out of the sky again.

Wigglytuff bounced and bounced, waving his arms as he tried to catch himself and charge back in. But his squishy body was proving to be against him here and he just kept bouncing.

Mane convinced something to move by setting it on fire and both him and Rai ducked under a falling Croagunk to find a straight shot to Dusknoir.

Scout was trying to fight him off with Night Slash, but his paws were still snared in the wrong direction. Dusknoir continued squeezing Chatot in his twitching hands.

The bird was going limp.

"DUSKNOIR!" Rai roared as Dusknoir finally managed to get a hold on Scout. Something exploded from behind him and the last two sableye flew into the portal.

Dusknoir spotted them coming and shadows rippled before lashing out at their feet. They passed harmlessly through Mane, he was a Normal-type after all, but Rai staggered as they snared his back feet. He writhed and broke free, leaping after Mane.

Mane, wreathed in flame, tackled Dusknoir's back and Dusknoir's hands went slack. Then they touched the portal and disappeared.

Rai followed in right after them.

Then landed in the dirt.

"YOOM- _TAH!"_

The entire town shook as Wigglytuff's shout dropped every single pokémon still brawling and the town fell silent.

Buildings were on fire.

Pokémon were lying unconscious in the streets.

Carnage was everywhere.

And Rai was screaming muffled cries into the dirt.

Someone grabbed him and tried to pull him up, but Rai shocked them, and they released them. He thought he saw Croagunk but didn't care.

He had missed the portal by a split second.

Scout AND Mane were gone.

"Sean?"

Rai didn't care who was yelling that, the person was silenced quickly anyway. The guild members quickly grabbed Grovyle the Thief who was staring towards Rai, or really where the Dimensional Hole had been, in horror. "SEAN?"

"HE'S GONE!" Rai screamed.

"Chatot?" Wigglytuff cried. "Where's Chatot?"

"Dusknoir had him," Grovyle muttered, falling slack in the firm grip of Loudred and Sunflora. "Sean, Scout."

"Litleo too," Croagunk croaked, coming up as the town finally began to properly calm down.

"They have all gone to the future?" Corphish gasped. "Hey… we have Grovyle… what are we going to do?"

"Chatot…" Wigglytuff whimpered. "Chatot no."

Rai continued sobbing in the dirt, sparking too much for any pokémon to risk trying to comfort him.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

His head ached like nothing else.

It felt like he was being moved, but the effort to open his eyes was too much. Something heavy smacked on the ground and something tittered before he was being moved again.

Awareness flowed in and out until Chatot was sure he was being held upwards. With blood flowing normally again, he found the prospect of opening his eyes to merely be a herculean task, rather than outright impossible.

"Mmmf," he groaned, cracking an eye open. His vision swam immediately, and he had to close it again. He tried again, things were a little clearer, but his eyes were still filled with fluid. Chatot lifted a wing to rub his eye.

Well, he tried.

"Hm?" Awareness began to return much faster. "What?" Chatot squawked as his other eye was a bit clearer, and blinking a bunch cleared the other one up as well as it could.

He was tied to a pillar, that was the first thing he couldn't help but disapprove of.

The second disapproval was all the sableye staring hungrily at him. Such a prospect would be unpleasant even if he wasn't held in place.

The third, and greatest, disapproval he decided upon was the fact that he was not the only one being lynched like this.

"Litleo?" Chatot squawked, ignoring the sableye. "Litleo?" he said harsher and finally the troublemaker reacted.

He did a lot of the same as Chatot himself, sighing, groaning, before slowly coming to with a lot of blinking. Once he was aware he seemed to jolt, as best as he could when tied to a pillar and stared out in shock.

"You know…?" Litleo began, staring out in a mixture of shock and terror. "I once had a dream juuust like this. It was… interesting."

Chatot tried to ruffle his feathers as he found a fourth thing to disapprove of, inappropriate-on-multiple-levels jokes, but a sound from his left interrupted him.

The human, Riolu, or really the 'real' Sean snorted in amusement. He met Chatot's eyes and Chatot was spooked to see the darkness of expression he wore.

Chatot didn't wish to stare into that abyss for long, so he broke eye contact and looked back to the sableye. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded shrilly. He cleared his throat and spoke more confidently. "Release us immediately."

The sableye just tittered at him again. "Wheh-heh-heh." A few scraped their claws and others eyed them hungrily. Chatot grew less comfortable by the moment.

"So where's Dusknoir?" Sean asked, voice much calmer and level than Chatot's own. "Couldn't he stand to face us?"

"I was simply ensuring the safety of a prisoner," Dusknoir said grandly, melting in from a dark door. "I would have had this done already, but I found myself needing to take some time to compose myself."

Sean grinned widely, an expression Chatot found to be ridiculous. "You didn't get Striker did you? Just as I thought."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched and he rolled his head stiffly. "No." His anger began to brim and Dusknoir's baleful eye moved to Chatot. "Thanks to  _you_."

"Me?" Chatot squawked. "YOU attacked first! You broke OUR laws? How DARE you do such a thing Dusknoir. And to think I actually respected you once. But now to see you as a craven, irrational, vicious thug I see my thoughts were incorrect."

"Ha!" Litleo laughed. "Burn!"

Dusknoir raised his hand to glare at Chatot and the bird found himself looking away. "Due to you," he spat. "Grovyle escaped. He remains in the past to end the world. That is on you, Chatot."

"Don't listen to him," Sean cut in. "Dusknoir has been using you all. We are trying to save the world, YOU might have saved the world there, Chatot." He paused before looking to Dusknoir. "What did happen actually? I wasn't there."

"Chats stepped in front of Dusknoir!" Litleo laughed. "And told him no to taking Scout. Dusknoir didn't like that."

Sean smiled. "I bet he didn't."

"It is no matter," Dusknoir interjected smoothly, voice still brimming with shaking anger. "I have Sean and I still brought Scout back with me. It is only Striker that I yet need to obtain, and he is viewed as the most reviled thief in your time. Perhaps I won't even need to do anything, if the crowds violence does him in regardless."

"He'll survive," Sean growled and Dusknoir eyed him.

"Perhaps. But he'll be arrested nonetheless. It will be simple to return with Master Dialga's blessing and retrieve him."

Litleo snorted. "After you did what you did, I'd like to see you show your face to the guild. Wigglytuff would explode you."

Dusknoir glowered but then waved his hand at the sableye. "Sadly you will not get the chance to see such a thing." Litleo's grin became fixed as the sableye all chuckled. "None of you are leaving this room alive. Sableye?"

"Wheh-heh-heh."

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Chatot squawked as Litleo squeaked in sudden fear. "What do you think you are doing?"

Dusknoir didn't answer, he was already heading out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Sean called, Dusknoir didn't pause. "Can't stand to watch me die? C'mon, Guardian! Where you always this much of a coward?"

Dusknoir froze, even the sableye paused with highly unsure expressions. He turned back to Sean with a searching look, the anger in his eye had burned out. "I… I have business elsewhere."

He turned away to leave the room but paused again, floating frozen at the doorway. He gave a deep sigh and slowly turned back but couldn't meet Sean's eyes. The sableye shrugged it off and clashed their claws again.

"Okay listen up," Sean hissed, loud enough for only Chatot and Litleo. "These guys get a bit excited, a bit sloppy, they are definitely going to hit the ropes. If we all get a chance, we have to break these things. They are flimsy, one good tear should be enough."

"W-wha?" Chatot squawked.

"Just don't act until I say so!" Sean hissed and braced as the sableye came for them.

The claws were awful.

Half physical, scratching lines of pain in his heads and necks, half spiritual and striking their spirits. Chatot and Litleo seized up from the attacks almost instantly, gaping and softly moaning from the otherworldly agony.

Sean didn't fare much better, but he'd suffered this before in smaller doses and forced himself to think about Striker, think about Scout, his thoughts even moved to Guardian, and he held his composure.

The sableye slashed and slashed, nicking and scratching the ropes in their eagerness, drooling, giggling, and salivating as they dreamed of what their victims would taste like.

Sean forced his head to the side to see the progress on the others. Litleo's ropes were fraying, Chatot's were taking some time however and he dearly hoped they could withstand this.

He felt blood begin dripping and even his spirit shrieking in pain. Chatot began to spasm and his rope frayed.

Sean tried to speak, blood was in his mouth, blood was in his eyes, blood was in his soul.

"NOW!"

He pushed with everything he had, and his bellow got through to the others, both lashing out in instinctual desperation. The ropes broke and the sableye were knocked back.

When they were captured, Sean had placed a Luminous Orb in his mouth, and he had swallowed it on the same night so the sableye wouldn't find it. It had sat in his stomach for hours and he feared its effects would have been lost.

But it was still touching him and as he pulled at the power of the orb, he felt it get absorbed into his body. "Eyes!" he yelled to the two before releasing the effects of the orb.

Sableye didn't have eyelids. They couldn't close their eyes and were sensitive to bright lights regardless. Dusknoir didn't have an eyelid himself and was also blinded by the burst of light.

All six sableye fell back screeching from the burst of white light, trying to cover their eyes, as Dusknoir roared in pain. Sean grabbed Chatot and hoisted him up and kicked Litleo into gear as well. "We have to run," he said, and Litleo nodded, running alongside him as Sean carried Chatot.

They left from the right door, since Dusknoir was shrieking something from the left. Both of his companions were a bit blinded from the orb as well, neither had closed their eyes in time, but at least weren't facing him at the time.

Sean ran forward, pass a door that was beginning to open, turned left, forward, right, right, right, left, left, and then ran to a hole in the wall and peered out. "Here," he said, pushing Chatot up. The bird was still in a bit of shock from the ordeal but flapped his wings and hovered outside as Sean helped Litleo out.

"What… is this place?" Chatot gasped, looking out at the dark and frozen landscape. He had brain damage, that was the only explanation to what he was seeing. Even his worst nightmares didn't create scenes like this.

"How well can you fly?" Sean asked, crouching down and pulling both pokémon out of sight. Something reached the hole and paused and all three of them held their breaths. It moved on and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"My wings are undamaged," Chatot answered, simple questions were helping.

"Can you hold onto Litleo?" he asked, the pokémon in question was still taking time to breathe again. "And fly him down to that path?" Sean pointed and their eyes followed to where he was meaning.

A very thin path skirting the edge of a cliff and giving a great view of all the falling rocks that just hung suspended in mid-air.

"This is like the water that froze at the Underground Lake," Litleo whispered as Chatot nodded.

"I-I think so. I've carried the Guildmaster."

"Good, Litleo?" Sean turned to him and gave him a gentle shake to rouse him from just staring blankly. "Hold onto Chatot."

Chatot fluttered over and the two pokémon tangled him into Chatot's claws so he could carry him down. "I'll meet you down there."

"What are you?" Chatot began, but Sean was already moving. Skidding down the sharp cliff without hesitation. "Oh."

He hastened to catch up, the sounds of shouting could still be heard as there was literally no other sound. There wasn't even the sound of dirt moving and rocks sliding, as nothing was moving besides Sean himself. Only the sounds of skin and fur getting torn by the descent.

Chatot wished to grab him and help him down as well, but two pokémon would be a struggle and he needed both talons for Litleo anyway.

They were quiet as they flew down, the sounds of their own breathing being the most they could hear.

Once Sean got to the bottom, he looked up and gestured wildly. "Get to the ground," he hissed, half quiet half shouting.

Chatot did as he was asked. There would be time to retain dignity later, but he had no idea what was going on and this pokémon seemed to have some idea.

"We are going to have to run," Sean said and began doing as he said. Litleo quickly joined him while Chatot had to hop and flutter to keep up. "Don't fly," he said when Chatot began to. "We have to minimise risk we'll be seen. And don't talk."

Both pokémon had many questions.

Why were rocks falling from the sky, but not?

Why did Dusknoir try to kill them?

Why was this place a hellscape?

Why was the person trying to doom their world helping them?

Many questions. But until they were safe, both would hold their tongues.

Both could taste blood still anyway. The sableye hadn't left the worst scratches, whatever else the sableye were striking left them shaking though, but there was still some blood.

Hopefully they wouldn't leave a trail.

They ran until Chatot felt his legs just giving in. "We-we-we have to stop," he gasped, fluttering more than hopping as he just couldn't anymore. "Please."

Sean didn't reply immediately, but then pointed. "That cropping, just get to there."

Chatot groaned but continued at it. Litleo said nothing, he simply focused on getting there.

"This alcove will shield us for a bit," Sean said, glancing around. There was an entrance to a dungeon right here, which would be helpful. Litleo and Chatot staggered to a stop, gasping for breath. Sean had them move in closer, underneath some frozen rocks. Litleo looked unhappy about that, but they weren't going to fall.

"What is going on?" Litleo demanded angrily, then had to pant for breath again.

"Once you have your breath we have to move on," Sean said, gesturing to the dungeon. "It's unsafe to stay so close to the stockade."

"Now just hold on!" Chatot squawked, flapping angrily between hard breaths. "We worked with you to escape… that, urk. But we are not going any further without answers!"

Litleo glanced to Chatot, something resembling respect in his eyes.

Sean sighed. "Alright fine," he said and pointed to the rock fields. "Look at that. Look. At. That. What does that look like?"

Chatot was silent, observing the frozen area. There was no ice though, everything had simply stopped.

"It's dark," Litleo said helpfully.

"It's frozen," Sean said. "Think back to when Dusknoir was telling the town about the future, when he had Scout arrested." Both pokémon flinched at the reminder. "What did he say about Grovyle, Scout, and me?"

"That you were seeking the planets paralysis," Chatot answered before giving Sean a glare. "So it this it then? Grovyle remains free and so you succeed?"

"No!" Sean raised his voice. "This IS the future that WE came back to prevent."

"That doesn't make sense!" Litleo growled back. "You and Grovyle were stealing Time Gears. You know, the things needed to keep time moving. How is this NOT your fault?"

"Because the Time Gears were never meant to remain where they were," Sean answered and looked up at the unmoving sky. "Look. I can't say I know everything, I really don't. But I came to this world from my own and found it like this, lifeless, frozen. Paralysed. The world had already collapsed."

Sean sighed and looked down to face them. "I don't know if there is anything I can say that'll convince you. But look at what Dusknoir just tried to do! Kill you both. Do you really think he was surprised by this mess of a world? If things had changed he would have disappeared already. But they haven't. This is the world Grovyle, Scout, and me have been trying to change. And we needed to place the Time Gears in their proper place."

Sean turned and pointed out to the distance, far where a citadel loomed. "Temporal Tower."

"That's… broken," Litleo whispered. Shards of the once glorious spire were strewn about like the top had exploded before freezing in time.

"Yeah. It has to be fixed in the past, to stop this future. The gears were a part of the tower, I think at least. They were taken to stabilise time a long time ago but weren't supposed to stay taken."

Chatot looked uneasy. "Dusknoir…" he looked out to the fields again and sighed. "I remember the first report of issues with time, not long before the first confirmation a Time Gear had gone missing. We assumed it was simply the time taken for someone to learn the gear was gone, but… perhaps?"

"Time was already breaking down," Sean nodded. "We needed to get the gears to Temporal Tower and quickly."

"IF this is true," Litleo said, "why didn't you just say this earlier?"

"What proof did we have?" Sean demanded and Litleo blinked. "And it isn't exactly easy to trust the sensibilities of others after being in this horrible time."

Chatot and Litleo exchanged a glance before nodding uneasily. "I still do not know how much trust to put in your words," Chatot said and Sean frowned. "But you did save our lives, at detriment to yourself possibly. It would have been easier to escape if there was a distraction after all."

Sean smiled slightly. "I'm not the kind to leave someone to die if I can help it."

"That's all well and good," Litleo said nasally before turning back the way they came. "But we're missing someone."

"Scout," Chatot hissed and turned himself. "How could I have forgotten?" He fluttered slightly before nodding.

"You… cannot seriously be thinking of going back?" Sean asked and they turned back to him.

"You bet your nice ass we are!" Litleo said and grinned. "He's MY teammate, I'm not leaving him to Dusknoir's freaky fingers."

"You will not be uncouth when we find him," Chatot snapped. "But he is also a member of the Wigglytuff Guild and I am the Guildmaster's Number 2. To leave an apprentice to such a fate is unacceptable."

"Scout will be fine," Sean pleaded. "Dusknoir cares too much about him to hurt him. You noticed he wasn't on the execution posts like we were? He'd be somewhere else, and safe."

"What tosh," Chatot said, flapping a wing. "You said that you came to the past with him. YOU would leave him here?"

Sean sighed and rubbed his face. "There are few things I want less," he admitted, "BUT I know Scout will be safe."

"Why?" Litleo demanded. "Considering what Dusknoir has done so far, why would we believe that he'd be safe here? What more is here that you aren't telling us?"

Sean hesitated. He couldn't be left alone here. He saved them because it was genuinely right to do, but he also couldn't survive this place alone. At least not with his sanity intact.

"If you aren't going to talk, then we'll just leave without you," Litleo continued, nodding to Chatot. "Thanks for the save, but we're not leaving him here."

"Just," Sean begun, tensing up, before sighing. "Alright. Alright. I really didn't want to leave him. He WILL be safe, but he won't be happy. And I…" he glanced back to the dungeon. "Without Striker or Scout or anyone else I can't really get to Celebi myself. I don't even have my Treasure Bag…"

He nodded to himself, deciding, and stepped forward. "You'll need me and my smarts to possible survive this anyway.

"Just like you need us," Litleo muttered, but he seemed happier with the help.

"Heh," Sean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I do actually… it's not a good idea to be alone in this place." He frowned and looked back to the dungeon. "It messes with you. Makes you hear things that aren't there, or... maybe stuff you shouldn't be able to hear in the first place," he admitted, looking highly uncomfortable. "Let's just... go."

"Very well," Chatot squawked. "Let us be off."

They took one step each before sounds of scrabbling caused them all to jump back into the cove. A distant scream froze them all and various energy was summoned to fight if necessary.

* * *

Scout awoke to the sense of pain.

It felt like someone was rubbing the backs of his eyeballs and there wasn't anything more that he wanted at that moment then for the feeling to stop.

Opening his eyes helped in theory. The feeling behind his eyes stopped but was replaced with the sensation of many tiny needles being pressed into the front of his eyes.

There was no winning really, and he moaned.

"Thirsty?" something said, and he whimpered. The feeling of a bowl being pressed to his lips was welcome and Scout opened his mouth. He choked after a few mouthful and began to cough, the feeling rippling through his skull in booms of pain. The water was nice though, his skin felt so hot.

The sound of the bowl being set down caught his attention as did the sound of something clanging shut. He forced his eyes back open and blinked them until it was no longer painful, only uncomfortable, to keep them open.

He saw the gem-incrusted eyes of a sableye and started back with a cry of alarm.

"Hey-hey-hey," the sableye said, raising its hands. "Calm down will you?"

"What? Where? Who? What? And why?" Scout gasped, scrambling back. He didn't go to far before something yanked his leg and he slipped onto his back.

"Uh… say again?" the sableye asked as Scout leaned up.

He tested both legs. The right leg was fine, the left leg was also fine. The claws were all still no, no fur had been removed. The one small issue was the shackle around his angle, connected to a chain, that was then connected to the floor.

"Yeah…" the sableye winced, seeing that he had noticed. "Please don't start shouting at me."

Scout considered that request for half a second. "No."

The sableye sighed and braced.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Scout yelled, standing up. He wanted to run to the bars, but the chain wasn't very long.

"Not as bad as I was expecting," the sableye admitted and Scout growled.

"I'll give you bad if you don't start talking."

"The long and the short of it is that Master Dusknoir wanted you protected," the sableye explained, talking quickly, "but he also thinks you're probably still confused and might do something… drastic. So, you're just in there for the time being."

Scout glared and pointed his undamaged paw and extended the claws before going further and wrapping them into darkness for Night Slash. "I will not just sit here."

The sableye frowned and raised his own hands. "I'm sorry, but I do have permission to knock you out if you try anything."

Scout seethed but let the move go and sat back down, glaring holes into the sableye. It continued to look very uncomfortable with the attention. Scout noticed a pair of Treasure Bag's behind it and realised they had also dumped their bags here, which seemed odd.

"Uh… not that I really get it, but don't meowth have to blink?"

Scout's eyes were burning, but it was the principle of the matter to continue staring without pause.

"Seriously. Please."

He continued staring at it sighed and turned away, Scout blinked immediately multiple times.

"You know you've got it better than anyone I've ever heard of," the sableye muttered, turning back to Scout. "Master Dusknoir actually likes you. You're gonna get fed as much as you want and nothing out there can possibly hurt you when Master Dusknoir is protecting you."

"If you're trying to sell me on this," Scout said before sighing. "I… I don't know."

The sableye rested his head on his hands and asked. "What don't you know?"

"Everything!" Scout replied angrily. "Just a few days ago I knew everything, and now I don't know anything."

"Well, uh… you're a meowth?"

Scout gave it a flat look. "I'm not an idiot thank you." Ha. "I meant what's going on. I thought… I thought I knew what was going on, and now this? All this? It doesn't make sense. Why does Dusknoir care that much about me?"

"I don't know," the sableye answered. "You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Well then where is he?" Scout demanded and the sableye winced and looked away. Scout frowned and glanced around. "We're in the future…" it dawned on him. "He's going to kill them."

"If it, uh… if it makes you feel better, you'll be fine!"

"It doesn't," Scout growled. "You disgusting freaks."

"Hey! That's-" Sableye's words were lost when something boomed close by and both of them jumped. "What was that?" it screeched and ran to the door.

Scout tried to run forward and look but was tripped by the shackle again. He hissed angrily as shouts and the sounds of charging feet reached them.

Three blurs zipped by the sliver of door opened and the sableye jumped. "The prisoners!" it hissed quietly and glanced back to Scout then back to the door. "I… uh…" It looked back and forth, but the sounds of its fellows seemed to be going farther away rather than closer. "Dammit," it cursed and ran out the door, the other way, to alert the others which way the prisoners had gone.

Scout immediately generated a Night Slash and began hacking at the chain.

His normal claws were protected by the dark energy, but he wasn't making much of a dent in the links of chain. Put it between. He stopped, took a breath, and forced two claws between one of the links and then used Night Slash.

The expansion of the solid energy strained his claws, and soon it felt like trying to push a boulder. Scout didn't pause even as his claws began to break under the strain.

He gasped out as the chain broke and shook his paw. A claw had cracked slightly but didn't break. He ran to the door and immediately reached through to put a claw through the lock. He winced as the memory of the last time he'd done this flashed through his mind, but pressed on.

Physically pressing the door caused him to nearly fall over when it swung open. He caught himself and couldn't help but pause in surprise.

The door hadn't been locked. Was the sableye that irresponsible?

It had left him alone, so Scout decided it really was that foolish.

He grabbed the bags, noticing how light they were, and peaked out the door before running off in the direction he had seen the others go.

The sounds of movement echoed continuously as they were no other sound to be heard. He glanced out an open hole in the wall but saw nothing of interest, just a sheer cliff, and moved on.

This place was a field of endless grey. No colour, no landmarks, just passageways that were often cracked yet allowing nothing from the outside in. As there was no wind to speak of in the first place.

He found what seemed like a door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. The sounds of sableye still followed him, and Scout moved on.

He tried another two doors before finding a window. Deciding he had to get out of the compound, he lifted himself out and looked around.

Mostly cliff, but to the distant right there was a field of floating stones that sparked a vague memory in him.  _"Grovyle, or uh Striker… that's the way right?"_

He hoped so at least.

Getting down would not be easy, but it would be quick.

Scout edged himself towards the cliff and looked down. He hissed out in disdain; it wasn't a sheer drop, but it was close to one. He knew once he began to go, he would not be able to stop.

But there weren't any other options.

'"Okay, okay, okay," he repeated and began to ease himself down. The stoned did not move, which was nice, but also not nice as the sharper edges immediately scraped his feet. Lifeblood dripped on the thirsted stones.

Scout hissed in pain, but he couldn't stop. He'd been in a lot of pain the last few days, his left paw was still aching from the broken claw and he feared that he might have gotten an infection. The trip through time had also left his limbs shaky, or was that the trauma from the night before?

Scout slipped and he fell several meters before he slowed himself enough to stop. Gasping now, he continued going down as carefully as he could. To break something here, especially a leg, would be ruinous.

Each moment felt like torture. Both due to all the rocks digging into him and the emotional terror. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He slipped again and decided he hated rocks so very much.

With his tail, Scout felt his way for holds and sharp rocks to avoid. He strategically allowed himself to fall at times, cutting himself some more in the process.

All the while, he was having a bad day. Quite a bad day. It was a beautiful day outside, birds were bleeding, flowers were dead.

The sounds of sableye began to fade into nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The gasp of his own breath seemed to echo out for miles. Scout could hear the beat of his heart, thumping almost painfully loud in his ears. Thump-thump-thump.

His mind briefly turned to auditory deprivation rooms and wondered if he'd go mad from the sound of his own heartbeat. Thump-thum-thump.

Scout reached the bottom and decided he could go mad later. For now, he had to run. Tump-thump-thump.

The flat cliffs he had found himself on were nice to run across but left him anxious. He was in plain sight up here, and it was a bit too far of a drop down to the path to risk. "Thump-tHup-Thump.

There were no holds to slow his fall, and he'd almost certainly break something at that distance. Thump-thump-thump.

He ran and ran until his lungs burned, the pounding of his own heart bounced like a bongo drum in his ears. Sean wasn't sure how long he had ran for, was he Sean? No, he was Scout. Scout the meowth, the partner to Dusknoir. Thump-thump.

No. Thump.

Partner to Sean, he looked up to the human, so strong despite having no powers. He wanted to be as brave as Sean, as swift as Striker, as strong as Guardian, and as bright as Celebi. Thum.

He was Sean. Thu.

Sean was an interloper. Th

This is my body. T

I am you and you are me.

Let . me

Give me.

R̴el͘ea̕se.

Scout slipped off the cliff he was desperately scrabbling against. He didn't mean to go off, he didn't want to fall off. His claws couldn't hold, one was missing, another was damaged, his arms were burning, and his legs couldn't hold him.

Scout screamed as he lost his hold and fell. Thump-thump-thu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all my readers again! I love you all so much. And this is my thanks. I probably won't do something like this again, three chapters like this takes a bit out of me, but it was more than worth it. Whatever I do for the next milestone… I dunno. But we'll find out once we get there!
> 
> So the future is a spooky place eh? Scout probably shouldn't have gone out alone, being alone in this place does... things to you, like Sean said! Also sorry for what was a literal cliff-hanger. Or, well, technically he fell, so he wasn't hanging at the time :P
> 
> I also have both a story recommendation and a... thanks of sort? Sparks of the Future by NaturallyDark. It's, unlike the other stories I've recommended, an adaption of Sky. And the author has made some very interesting choices and is creating a truly curious storyline.
> 
> I also want to give thanks because reading that story (which I was reading before they reviewed mine, just in case anyone is thinking this is that kind of thanks) gave me inspiration for how I wanted to write the chapters to come. I was having trouble working it out, but some of their recent chapters gave me some inspiration so I'm grateful for that!


	24. We're Going Round the Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you are ALL just dying to know what happened at that huge climactic cliff-hanger? You know. The one where Rai misses the portal.
> 
> The future can wait, for now we're heading back to Treasure Town! Quite a lot of scene breaks in this chapter, at least more than usual.
> 
> So what do people think I should do for the next milestone celebration! Which won't be 15,000 views, since I actually passed that to my utter shock (this is both sites combined), but probably 20,000 views. Maybe. We'll see, I just want to hear what you people want to see.

"What are we going to do?" Wigglytuff whispered, staring ahead in devastated shock.

The town was still in anarchy, just quiet anarchy now. Corphish had split off from the guild to begin assisting putting out the fires trying to consume the buildings, he worked alongside Marill and the two also shielded Azurill from the heat.

Slowly, Wigglytuff found himself walking forward. He was stunned, but not heartless, and his most emphatic apprentice was busy sobbing into the dirt.

Wigglytuff gently lifted Rai into his arms and gave him a gentle hug. The shinx barely reacted to the movement, he hung limply in Wigglytuff's arms, but slowly began to regain control over himself.

Team Magnezone hovered about in a panic. The fire was scaring several of the weaker members, but the robotic pokémon were disciplined and slowly, but surely, order was regained. The magnemite and magneton herded the pokémon out of the smokier areas of Treasure Town and also found and brought Water-type's forward to help control the blaze.

Magnezone itself directed the operations from above, screeching out ear-piercing, but effective, orders to the populace and the pokémon under their own command.

Wigglytuff found himself drifting towards where Loudred and Sunflora held Grovyle the Thief down. Once the guilds friend, or perhaps never at all.

Wigglytuff wasn't so sure. Not after what just happened.

Loudred and Sunflora straightened up when they spotted their Guildmaster approach through the thin smoke and pulled Grovyle up as they did so.

"Got the thief," Loudred growled, squeezing Grovyle's arm. The Grass-type didn't react. His head remained bowed, staring sightlessly at the ground.

"Guildmaster?" Sunflora asked. "What do we do?"

"Chatot was best at this," Wigglytuff said softly, his words causing Grovyle to twitch. "But I'll try. We've got to figure out how to get them back from the future, we've got to return the Time Gears. But first we've got to just make sure everyone is okay."

They nodded, not releasing Grovyle.

"They are gone," Grovyle said, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Not a word out of YOU!" Loudred spat, Sunflora simply glanced between Grovyle and Wigglytuff with a worried expression.

Wigglytuff was not quite as convinced. "We will get them back," he said softly, Grovyle slowly began raising his head. "It would help if you could explain how you came to this time in the first place."

Grovyle's expression began flipping between a sneer and a baffled stare of confusion, as if he couldn't quite figure out what to feel. "There's no time," he growled, turning his head from Wigglytuff's gentle expression and the shaking shinx in his arms. "They'll be killed before you could possibly find the Celebi of this time.

Wigglytuff flinched, but it was nothing to Rai's reaction.

"Don't you DARE SAY THAT!" he roared, leaping out of Wigglytuff's arms and tackling Grovyle out of his captors hold. Rai pinned Grovyle face-to-face, sparking with electricity.

Despite being released, despite having the ability to throw the furious shinx off him and lose his enemies in the dying chaos of Treasure Town, Grovyle just laid there. "There is no reason for me not to say the truth," he replied, voice even but lifeless. "You have lost Scout and that litleo, I've lost Sean, even Wigglytuff has lost Chatot. You'll never see them again, Dusknoir will execute them before you could possibly reach them."

He didn't stop, even as Rai's tears began to hit his cheeks and fall into his mouth. The salt only made his words the more bitter.

"Shut up," Rai demanded.

"Fine," Grovyle replied and closed his eyes.

Somehow, this response only angered Rai more. "Are you just going to GIVE UP?" he yelled and Grovyle cracked his eyes open.

"Yes."

Rai's claws came out, something he never did, and he pressed his sharper paws into Grovyle's chest, trying to illicit some response. There was none.

Before Rai could begin doing something irrational, rash, and very unlike him, Magnezone buzzed by with several magnemite.

"ZZZT! The town is under control. ZZZT!" Magnezone buzzed as the magnemite flew in to separate Rai and Grovyle. "ZZZT! Shinx and Grovyle will be arrested and returned to Team Magnezone's base to await a decision on what to do. ZZZT!"

"Oh my what?" Sunflora gasped before stomping furiously to Magnezone. "You will NOT be arresting Shinx! He's done nothing wrong!"

"YEAH!" Loudred roared.

"Officer Magnezone," Wigglytuff begun pleasantly, eyes meeting Magnezone's one. "Shinx has had a terrible few days. This can be overlooked this one time, please."

Magnezone hesitated. Everything Wigglytuff said was pleasant yet they found themselves profoundly terrified.

Despite that.

"ZZZT! I am afraid I cannot allow that. ZZZT!" Magnezone shook in place rapidly in an attempt of a head shake, or perhaps because Wigglytuff began to frown. "ZZZT! He broke the law, he escaped prior custody, he will need to spend at least one day in custody until bailment. Please understand. ZZZT!"

Rai turned back from where he was being floated in place with a tired look. "It's fine," he said softly and Wigglytuff's frown increased a wrinkle. "I don't want to be any trouble. I just want to sleep. I can do that in a cell."

Wigglytuff appeared ready to argue, but he met Rai's eyes for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he said with a sigh, "we'll get you out tomorrow. This will be okay Shinx, we will make it okay together."

Rai didn't respond and the magnemite carried him and Striker away. They would not be placed in the same wings of the jail, that'd be needlessly unfair to Shinx. Even they agreed on that.

Perhaps as a show of compassion, or even as a form of punishment, Rai found himself placed in Scout's cell. It was a comfort, because he could smell him. But also a torment because he couldn't escape his thoughts, escape the knowledge that Scout had been left terrified and alone in this room while Rai did nothing but chase a ghost and yell at magnemite.

He couldn't sleep, so he took up Scout's favourite thing to do and begun to pace, trying to work the nervous energy out of his muscles.

It helped in one way, he began to exhaust himself physically. He could not stop thinking, however, and in frustration he unsheathed his claws and copied Scout's coping method and began to scratch at the stones surrounding them.

He scratched and scratched until he found himself losing track of time, his mind began to finally relax, and he followed the many patterns Scout had created, following them along and picturing images and stories to them all.

He followed them to the bars, to the straw, to the corners. And Rai began to grow tired.

He found himself plodding along and yawned. The day was still young, but he was tired of it long ago. He pulled himself to the bed but couldn't get comfortable. One way, another, even with the comforting smell of Scout that reminded him of nights in the guild, his mind stubbornly refused to sleep.

All he could think about was Scout's expression when Chatot stood up to Dusknoir for him, or before that when he was being dragged out, or even after that. The desperate, near-hope, that almost saved him. But the Great Dusknoir was too strong.

Rai still had no answers for the enigma that was Dusknoir. Despite yelling at him to cover for Sean's traitorous break-out, Dusknoir had given no answers. He had simply floated there, acted like he was ignoring them both.

Both.

Even Mane was gone now.

Rai snorted into the straw. He remembered Mane coming to him and Sean, Scout he reminded himself, to try and scare Scout off for some inane reason. In a twisted way, they really did leave him. Just as Mane claimed everyone would.

He had apologised for that, and Rai would much prefer having him with him now than lost to times yet-to-be, but it was funny in that bitter way.

Rai turned again and began batting at the wall, brushing the straw away as he did so. There was no escape from his thoughts, but at least he could stew in his misery without anyone trying to buoy his spirits. That'd be frustrating at this point.

As he went he found that Scout had clawed even behind these, but the straw had hidden it. He continued batting at it in a mixture of sadness and apathy, before a shape began to form.

Rai frowned and began brushing the straw away faster.

He uncovered what appeared to be a scribble of sorts. It would have been unremarkable, except all of Scout's other scratches had been chaotic. This one seemed deliberate, and it had been covered up. Coincidence? Rai wasn't so sure on that one.

He rolled onto his belly and stood up to get closer and take a clearer look at it. It wasn't dark in the cell, but the light didn't shine on this wall.

It was a triangle with a part seemingly bitten out of it and placed on the top, in the bitten-out portion there were spikes.

It almost looked like…

Rai's eyes went wide as his heart did a flip.

Sharpedo Bluff. Scout had scratched a, very poor but still recognisable, drawing of Rai's home. "Why would he…?" he whispered before glancing behind him. He was completely alone here. Rai covered the scratch up and laid back down on the bed.

His mind was sill cluttered, but he now had something that wasn't terrible to fixate on. Sharpedo Bluff. Rai had to go to Sharpedo Bluff.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Electrike whined.

"Statement: No."

"Why?"

"You asked that," Beheeyem growled, headache pounding, "I think… thirty-two seconds ago. The answer yet remains that we are over an hour away from even hoping to land in Treasure Town."

Electrike huffed, rather dissatisfied with that answer. "Well why can't we go quicker?" he grumbled, giving a reproachful look to the two Psychic-types. "If YOU two weren't so slow."

"Inquisitive: If we weren't so slow… what would we be?"

"Faster!"

"Statement: That is obvious."

"Well why did you have to ask then?"

Beldum's eye swivelled away from Electrike and he grinned in victory.

"Play nice children," Beheeyem sighed, trying to rub the headache away.

"Statement: Volt is the oldest of the three of us." Beldum's eye continued rotating as Beheeyem spluttered furiously at them. "Addendum: You are the youngest of the three of us."

"And you both nominated me as your leader," Beheeyem pointed out. "AND the two of you are both far too immature to even hope to function on your own without a guardian. Ergo, you are children."

Beldum was silent for a moment, weighing Beheeyem's words. Beheeyem took that as a respite, he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Inquisitive: If we are children, are you our parent?"

"Daddy?" Electrike added and Beheeyem was sure he was on the cusp of an aneurysm.

"Shut up, Cobalt," he demanded, ignoring Electrike.

"Inquisitive: Are you using my name as a form of discipline?" Beldum asked, curiously. "Example: A parent declaring their child's name in a fit of frustration to stun the child into listening to them. Inquisitive: Is this your view? Do you see me as your child?"

"Daddy?"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Beheeyem shouted, finding the erratic display of waving his arms to be stress relieving. "I'm sorry our search in Solemn Cave was pointless but that is NO excuse to be treating me like this!"

There was silence for a moment, before Electrike decided to add his two cents. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Beheeyem managed the tiniest smile towards Electrike, Beldum decided to continue being a little shit though.

"Statement: My inquiry was frank and honest. Inquisitive: Do you see me as your child?"

Beheeyem turned a truly flat glare onto Beldum, who was unaffected as always. "Enough talking you fistless sack of sassy sauce!"

Electrike snorted as Beldum's eye bore into Beheeyem with immense judgement. "Defiant Statement: There is no such sauce product."

Beheeyem felt a little more of his sanity be surrendered to the void and wondered if he could deafen himself to acquire some sliver of peace.

All the while they continued making their way to Treasure Town. Partially destroyed, still a little on fire, chaos reining in the ashes of what remained.

Standard fair of Treasure Town, really.

* * *

Rai followed his nose.

He wasn't sure why, but by pressing his nose down closer to the ground he looked extra busy and no one intervened to try and console or judge him.

Treasure Town was recovering from the previous day. Marowak's Dojo had been badly damaged, part of the roof had caved in and a wall was busted. Marowak was heartbroken, but for once the community was actually helping him repair it.

Electivire's little tent had fallen into the river, but he'd fished it out. A few fish pokémon had nibbled on it, most rude.

The bank had avoided damage, something everyone was relieved. Duskull was just as protective over the building as he was over the money, no one wanted to see what he'd do if the building was damaged or destroyed.

Didn't need another Dark Pulse from the first stage Duskull rather than the final stage Dusknoir. Treasure Town didn't deserve the carnage that would follow.

More signposts were being set up to remind everyone that battling in town was an extreme offense. No one was actually being arrested over it, largely because it'd involve imprisoning most of the town including several of Team Magnezone.

Everyone was just expected to help repair the damage.

Rai found it heartening to see the community come together in that way. In the literal ashes of Dusknoir's actions, the loss of multiple pokémon to the future, and the towns own manic upheaval, the pokémon were working together better than before.

Something-something getting stronger if you don't die, Rai mused.

He didn't have much inclination to dwell on the town. He wasn't being approached to do his part, he hadn't done any of the damage after all. Even so, he would have been happy to lend a paw if just to distract himself from the low, aching, pain in his chest.

Rai wondered if Wigglytuff was feeling something similar. He and Chatot were very close, very close. There were rumours. Although there were rumours about everything ranging from Mane having a crush on him, to Sunflora and Chimecho being together, all the way to the entire guild acting as Dusknoir's consorts during his time here.

Rai paid them no mind and continued on. He did manage a smile to Kangaskhan, her building hadn't suffered any damage, so she was out and about, carrying heavy timber and assisting to repair places.

All the while he felt the eyes. He felt the whispers as he passed by. He felt the mixture of pity and worry the town beamed at him.

In the tightness of Electivire's smile, Rai knew he was so sorry that he'd been led astray by the wicked Meowth.

In the knowing look Purple Kecleon gave him, he knew that he was confident that he had been right about the cloying influence of Mane.

In the eyes of Treasure Town, Rai knew they were pitying him for being used to further the goals of wicked pokémon. He hated it.

Rai stepped out of Treasure Town and felt the sea breeze blow into his fur. He smiled more genuinely, letting the wind blow the negativity away, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was home, this was the place he had lived for the last five years. Ever since Ara had convinced several residents to dig out the cliff for the two orphans to live in.

The guild was lovely, the guild was home too. But only with Sean.  _"Scout."_  Rai reminded himself, shaking his head. That was still too weird to think of and he wasn't entirely convinced without asking the meowth himself.

A dull throb echoed in Rai's chest as he thought of him again and his smile slipped off his face, the wind stole it away with the comfort of home.

He set his jaw and quickened his step. There was no time to be standing around thinking about things, now was the time for action.

As Rai approached the jutting stone that appeared like a sharpedo's fin, he noticed he was not alone.

"Dugtrio?" Rai called in surprise, the Ground-type turned in equal surprise.

"Young Shinx?" Dugtrio replied, three mouths speaking in perfect chorus. It was always a little trippy to talk to Dugtrio, with three heads, three sets of eyes, and three mouths. He was never sure which one to focus on, although the middle head seemed appropriate enough. "What is it that draws you to us? Is it the sea?"

Rai smiled slightly, even after the events of yesterday, Dugtrio was still his weird old self. "No," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm actually going into my house to look around." He smiled wider, growing excited.

Wigglytuff had bailed him out this morning as promised, but Rai didn't stick around to go back to the guild. He headed straight here and hadn't thought to tell Wigglytuff exactly what he was going to do, although the Fairy-type seemed to have an inkling that Rai had regained his pep.

"To look around?" Dugtrio repeated. "What is it that Young Shinx wishes to search for?"

"Well," Rai said as he trotted to the covered entrance. He removed the living blanket of grass to open the pathway into his house. "I found something in Sean's cell last night. It's led me to here." He paused at the entranceway with a paw raised, hesitating.

Now that he had said it, Rai felt a wave of doubt crash over him. Not unlike the waves hitting the cliff far below. Dugtrio stared at him in concern, the shinx had just stopped moving completely.

"Young Shinx?" he asked gently. Rai blinked and swallowed, lowering his paw back down.

"I…" he said, unable to continue. What if he was reading into it too much? What if the image was purely a coincidence? What if it wasn't, but there was still nothing here? Even if there was, how did he know it would mean anything?

Dugtrio seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil and he burrowed up closer to Rai. "Whatever you think may be down there, you have to find out for sure," he said wisely, Rai swallowing again and turning to look at him. "If you don't go, you'll never know. If you never know, you will always wonder."

Rai swallowed once more before managing a smile. "That's wise. Have experience there?"

Dugtrio bobbed in place, suddenly flustered. "We will move at our own pace," he defended, Rai blinking at the sudden change in personality. Dugtrio stopped bobbing in place and glanced out at the cliff, or most likely beyond it. To the distant sea, the blue waves rising and falling, crashing and bubbling, endless motion.

Rai sensed that he'd lost Dugtrio's attention to the sea and turned back to the tunnel to his own home. It had never felt so foreboding to step into it. "I'm going to do it," he said, mostly to himself as Dugtrio was no longer aware of his existence.

A glance to Dugtrio confirmed that the Ground-type was enraptured by the sea again and Rai chuckled slightly before stepping forward.

Everything may have felt like it had changed, but Dugtrio was still the same as he always was. Rai never suspected that'd be comforting, but this was not the first time he had caught Dugtrio above his home, staring out into the ocean.

Sharpedo Bluff was quiet. The sounds of the sea was still there, but the mouth of the cove always somehow drowned most of it out. It was there to lull him to sleep, otherwise quiet.

Rai glanced around. Scraps of straw of beds long since lost to the winds. He could still see the scratch marks Ara had made on the floor in a stubborn fit, decreeing one side to be hers and the other side to be his.

She had the bigger side of course.

In the corner was where he had slept the first two weeks, Ara huddled up with him and almost pressing him further into the wall. She always protected him, even then when they were both terrified of some monster coming into their new home to finish them off, she protected his sleeping body with her own.

In the mouth of the cove was the one broken 'tooth' of the sharpedo, broken when Ara finally perfected Iron Tail and smashed it to pieces.

It was their home. And then his, just his, when she left.

Rai shook his head, it would do no good to be buried in old memories. He walked forward to the water hole and took a drink before looking around.

There were really not many places that anything could really be hiding something. No marks on the floor to imply something buried, or on the walls. Rai looked up at the roof just in case his partner decided to be even more paranoid than he usually was.

In the end, the message wasn't well hidden. But Rai decided that was probably for the best, if it was too well hidden he may have given up to his own fears and decided that he really was overthinking things.

Pulling the piece of thick parchment out wasn't fun with paws and teeth, he ended up managing to hook it with a claw.

His heart pounded as he unfolded and smoothed out the message Scout had left him. Then, he frowned.

"What… is this?" he muttered, peering closer and farther. The characters were not footprint runes. No, instead they held a vague similarity to unown script, but Rai had no idea how Scout could possibly know that.

" _There's a lot I don't actually know about him,"_  he thought to himself and frowned. He couldn't read unown script, not many could.

He refolded the letter and picked it up in his mouth. It hopefully wouldn't smudge before he could get it to the guild.

He may not be able to read it. But he had an inkling of someone who could.

* * *

"Rai, I hope I never have to give you this." Wigglytuff read, frowning hard. Rai had given him the note and quickly explained what he had found, Wigglytuff brought him into his bedroom to read it in privacy.

Rai had never been in Wigglytuff's bedroom, part of him wasn't sure if Wigglytuff even had one but looking around he was impressed at how bare it was. Just a bed and a window with an actual curtain. Not the opulence he had thought before, yet strangely he wasn't overly surprised now that he knew the Guildmaster a little better.

"But if uu are r-reading this," Wigglytuff read on with some difficultly, stumbling over the occasional word, "know that I'm sorry for… just ever-ev-everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Flagment. You have to find it."

Wigglytuff had paused on the mention of Grovyle and Rai frowned too. They exchanged a glance and Wigglytuff read on, squinting as he deciphered the particularly sloppy unown script as best he could. "If you are reading this, I'm going to ass-ume everything has gone to hell in a hensbasket and something I was comfletely unfrefoared… un…unprepared for has happened."

Rai listened on, terrified and eager. He didn't know what Sean, Scout dammit, was going to reveal, but he knew this had to be important. The fact Scout felt the need to hide whatever he was hiding from him hurt, and Rai had an idea now on what he was hiding, but he held onto the hope that he had a reason to do it.

Mane had almost yelled at him until he agreed to looking at it from that angle.

"If Grovyle is free, trust him. I know he's probaby viewed as the caase, cause, of this, but he… isn't." Wigglytuff paused, as Rai frowned, neither said anything. "He's trying to SAVE the world and I came back from a frozen future to help him. Only, I lost my memory. It's… comqlicated, I remember stuff but at the sane time I don't feel like it's an actual nenory. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this in person. I just…"

Rai leaned in. Hearing the truth from Scout was painful, but he had accepted it as the truth anyway. At least, most of the truth.

Wigglytuff looked uncomfortable, an exceedingly rare expression on him. He knew this was really just meant for Rai, but Rai couldn't read it. So it was up to him. "I don't know why I'm like this. Instincts left over from the future maybe? I do trust you, but Dusknoir. Dusknoir. He's the euemy, enemy, he's an agent sent back to stop Grovyle and I as he doesn't want the frozen future chang'd. It's probably because of him that whatever has happened to me, happened."

Rai gave the letter a sardonic look, Scout was eloquent as always.

And yet, it was Dusknoir's actions.

"So you, or anyone who might be reading this if this is not Rai, need to get the Relic Fragment. Here's an ideu of what it looks like." Wigglytuff turned the parchment around and Rai nearly laughed at the terrible, but still vaguely accurate, drawing.

Smiling slightly, Wigglytuff continued. "That is a key of sorts to the Hidden Land and it HAS to be found. Find Team Skull, talk to the townsfulk, you have to find out who has it. You also need the Time Gears."

Both of them stared at the letter in silence then. With a strong voice still, Wigglytuff continued. "Yes, really. Taking them will only stop time in their places for a short tine, once they are placed in Temporal Tomer, tower, time will be completely fixed. Placing them back where they were token won't help, time was already falling apart. You have to get by Dialgaga though, I can't even imagine that though."

Wigglytuff turned the page, they were nearly done. "Rai, even if I newer have to show you this, please know that I was going to tell you every-thang eventually. Dusknoir was simply too dinegierous, but maybe I made it worse by hiding all this. Heh, yeah probably."

They both smiled at that. "I've feen trying so hard to keep things 'one way' tat I've comfletely screwed it all up I bet. Just… please beleeve me when I say this. All of this. If everyone is taken, and someone else has found this, take the Time Gears back and try them out! They won't work, time is already collopsing. They hafe to go to Temporal Tower. Please."

Wigglytuff finished and took a deep breath.

Rai sat in silence, trying to digest that entire spiel.

"What do we do?" he asked quietly. Scout had mentioned Grovyle several times as someone to trust, but he was the Time Gear Thief.

Yet if Scout's words were true, he was doing so to save the world rather than doom it. Dusknoir had said the opposite, but Dusknoir had attacked the town and taken Scout, Mane, and even Chatot too.

But Scout was a member of a team stealing the Time Gears, he had lied. But had he? And for how long? Did he ever really have amnesia?

Rai simply didn't know. And Scout wasn't here to ask these questions to.

Someone else, however…

"I think we need to speak to Grovyle," Wigglytuff said softly. "I asked Magnezone after seeing you out to see him myself, but they refused me. But if this letter is true, if… if this is actually true."

Rai swallowed. He didn't want to believe Dusknoir was the bad guy, but they were out of options regardless. They had to speak to Grovyle, even if just to ask how he had come to the past.

"I don't know if the two of us should go," Wigglytuff said unsurely, lowering the letter so he didn't start to crumple it. "Or, at least, both questioning him. You travelled with him for a time, and you both have a connection to Meowth. If either of us can convince him to speak, I believe it's you."

"Me?" Rai asked, taking a half step back. "But…"

Wigglytuff smiled warmly and placed the letter in a small carry bag and placed it around Rai's neck. "I still have to manage the town and work out what to do with the Time Gears and direct the guild now that Chatot's gone. Plus, I think it could be a good idea to ask Grovyle to read that out."

Rai glanced down at the object around his neck with a frown.

"Because," Wigglytuff explained, "if he reads it out accurately, as I have, you'll know he's not trying to deceive you." Wigglytuff smiled and glanced to the side, out the window. "He was a friendly friend, and maybe he still is. There aren't many ways we can be sure, but I trust Meowth and I think you do too. If Grovyle reads that out honestly, maybe we'll be able to trust him as well."

Rai felt the pouch of the bag press against the healed wound Grovyle had inflicted on him. He wasn't sure, even if he could trust Grovyle, if he could ever like him again. But Rai nodded. "I'll find out the truth," he said and Wigglytuff beamed.

"I'll come with you to make mean ol' Magnezone let you talk to him," Wigglytuff chirped and Rai nodded, the two leaving for Team Magnezone's base with no hesitation.

Rai had a Grass-type to grill.

* * *

Grovyle was in a bad state, Rai decided.

The leaves on the arms of the powerful Grass-type were wilting. The one on his head was torn and the two that acted as a tail were curled, likely from Team Flame's fire attacks.

He had scatterings of nicks and scratches all over his body, but it wasn't his physical state that was really bad.

Grovyle simply stared back at him, yellow eyes dull and lifeless. Wigglytuff had convinced Magnezone to let him speak to Grovyle, with a magnemite and magneton in the room to watch him, but Grovyle wasn't responding.

"Grovyle?" Rai tried again, frustration building. Grovyle just continued to stare forwards, Rai wasn't even sure if Grovyle was looking at him. If it wasn't the fact that Grovyle's chest moved and he blinked on occasion, Rai would have grown quite concerned.

Rai took a deep breath and thought back to the night Riolu had broken them out, the night everything went to shit. Dusknoir and Riolu had called him a name.

"Striker," Rai tried, and this time the Grass-type reacted. His lip curled a little and his eyes flicked to him, but he still didn't say anything. "I know you can hear me," Rai said, scowling, "dammit. Just respond!"

Grovyle blinked slowly before a deep sigh rumbled out. He sat up slightly and rubbed his face. "What do you want?" he hissed, voice rough and weak.

Rai breathed out a hard breath. It was one thing, he realised, to think about all this, another to try and catch his attention. But it was an entirely new ballgame to be actually talking with Grovyle.

Not after his betrayal.

Not after everything that he'd done. Rai was keenly aware of the scar under his own fur as he took a few steps forward.

He set the letter from Scout down but didn't pass it over. It was the only object he was allowed to bring in, after Wigglytuff gently convinced Magnezone to allow it.

"I want to ask you a few questions," Rai answered, Grovyle stared back impassively. "And for you to read this letter out loud."

"The only way to move through time," Grovyle replied, voice low and almost bored sounding. "Is to find Celebi, the one before my Celebi." Rai blinked, he wasn't actually here to ask that. "But I don't think you'll be able to enter the future, even if you could there isn't enough time. But you'll try anyway, despite the imminent destruction of the world."

Rai blinked again. To hear Grovyle say that so casually was almost frightening.

"Actually," he said, "I wanted to ask you about that." He nodded to the letter and began to push it forward. "I want you to read that, out loud, exactly what it says."

Grovyle glanced down at the letter but didn't reach forward. Rai frowned and pushed it closer and closer until it was touching the bars.

"Read it," he said again, this time with an edge to it. Grovyle stared him down until Rai looked away, the emptiness in Grovyle's eyes was frightening. Where was the fight?

"What point is there?" Grovyle asked, turning away from him bitterly. "I don't care what tests you have of me. I've told you the truth, you've lost. I've lost. The world has lost. The only one to win is Dusknoir, and there is nothing that we can do."

"Don't you dare," Rai growled. "Don't you say things like that! Claiming Dusknoir would hurt anyone!"

"Has he never hurt anything?" Grovyle asked snidely. "Any feral? Any friend? You saw the state Scout was in."

Rai flinched and Grovyle had only a fleeting moment of satisfaction before it was buried in misery again.

"You don't know that!" Rai shouted and Grovyle shook his head.

"Sean… Scout," he said, voice flooded with misery. "I've lost them both. Sean, that litleo, and Chatot are already dead. Only Scout would have survived, but he'll be trapped in Dusknoir's clutches forever. I've lost everyone I ever cared for and I couldn't even die with them. I have to remain here in this failing time, waiting until the entire world falls apart, able to do nothing."

Grovyle's voice rose to a shout as he hurled himself at the bars, startling everyone back as he bellowed. "BUT LAY IN A PRISON CELL BEING STARED AT AND ASKED POINTLESS QUESTIONS."

"Stop saying they're dead and I'm NOT here to ask POINTLESS QUESTIONS," Rai yelled back and Grovyle snarled.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Read the damn letter!"

"What is it?"

"READ IT!"

"TELL ME WHAT IT IS?"

"IT'S FROM SEAN!"

Grovyle blinked and Rai took a needy breath. They seemed to have passed the emotional yelling stage. "It's from Sean, err, Scout. It says something, it says something I need you to say EXACTLY as it's written."

Grovyle's eyes flicked back and forth, from Rai's expression to the letter. Eventually, finally, he leaned down, reached out, and picked it up.

"Rai, I hope I never have to give you this." Grovyle read, confused. "But if you are reading this, know that I'm sorry for just… everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Fragment. You have to find it."

Grovyle read on, eyes wide and Rai sitting in silence. He couldn't be entirely sure Grovyle was reading it precisely as Wigglytuff had, he didn't stumble on as many words after all, but soon Grovyle was done.

He had read it out, with no detail missed.

Rai's mouth twisted as he tried to figure out how he felt about this. He trusted Scout, and so did Wigglytuff. It was possible, surely, that Grovyle had manipulated him into writing this.

But there were no other answers being provided for the questions they were asking. Grovyle slid the letter back through the bars and Rai quietly collected it.

"What now?" Grovyle asked and Rai looked up to his eyes. They were still dull, but there was something there.

"We test the Time Gears, I think," Rai said, looking to the quiet guards. "And if they really won't work… we'll have to hear your side of things with an open mind."

Grovyle nodded, jaw setting. Everything banked on the Time Gears not restarting the areas they had been taken from. Grovyle was mostly confident they wouldn't, but if they did…

Rai left and Grovyle was left alone in the reinforced cage. Once again he had no agency, no ability, he was stuck at the whims of others with absolutely nothing to his name anymore.

His eyes went out the window and Striker stared up at the shifting clouds and blue sky. He'd lost Sean and Scout, but in the end that was what was going to happen. Win or lose they disappeared.

Grovyle squeezed a fist and bent his head. He didn't know if he could do this alone, he was never the leader, he had always relied on at least Sean.

But for their sake, he couldn't give up.

Striker waited in silence, doing the one thing he truly hated to do. He hoped.

* * *

Rai arrived in the centre of Treasure Town to find Wigglytuff was addressing the populace. He listened in as he made his way through the crowd, this was something he could interrupt.

Wigglytuff spotted him as he emerged and beckoned. On his right side floated Magnezone who stared at Rai with an eye that reminded him of Dusknoir. Rai didn't like that the comparison now made him uneasy. On Wigglytuff's right stood Alakazam, stroking his moustache distractedly.

"Grovyle read the letter out exactly," he whispered to Wigglytuff who nodded with a worried expression. He had truly hoped this entire issue would be over, but it seemed to be just beginning.

Rai crept past Wigglytuff and behind him, so that he didn't have everyone staring at him in that mixture of pity and worry they had been doing earlier. He could still spot the whispers though.

Wigglytuff wrapped out his word. "And could I request a member of the town to volunteer to accompany Officer Magnezone and myself to Boulder Quarry?"

The town broke into excited murmurs as Wigglytuff turned to Rai with a beaming smile. "I remembered," he whispered happily, "exactly what Chatot tried to teach me when talking to everyone! Yay-hooray!"

Rai gave a smile back, even now Wigglytuff's optimism was heartening and he felt a few of his worries slide away.

Eventually, Wynaut stepped forward. "I will come!" they said, smiling bashfully. "If that's okay with everyone else?"

No one objected to Wynaut's inclusion and they stepped up besides Rai.

"How are you going?" Wynaut whispered as Magnezone finished up the explanation.

"I'm fine," Rai replied with a bland smile. Wynaut smiled apologetically, but anything they were to say was drowned out by Magnezone.

"ZZZT! It is decided then! Wigglytuff, Wynaut, and Officer Magnezone will take the Time Gears to Boulder Quarry and test them all until they work. ZZZT!"

The crowd cheered and Wynaut gave a sudden bow, nearly smacking their head on the grass. Wigglytuff giggled and shouldered the bag containing the Time Gears.

"Are you ready?" Wigglytuff asked Alakazam, and he got a slight nod. Alakazam was focused and ready. Rai stepped back to allow the three to touch Alakazam and soon they disappeared.

He blinked the afterimage away before noticing he was now the only one standing in front of the town. Rai realised his plan of hiding was filled with many exploitable holes and his ears fell back. He didn't like that much attention even if it was good, but now the pity was coming again.

He quickly turned and trotted away, aiming for the guild where he could hide. Even as he walked, not ran, Rai could still hear a few pokémon whisper well-meaning, but hurtful, things.

Scout wasn't the bad guy. And if this last-ditch effort didn't work, then Grovyle might not be one either.

That revelation was still being restrained, but Rai could feel the paradigm shifting panic coming quickly. He had to hide in his room quicker or something embarrassing might happen. His walk, not a run, turned into a run and Rai fled Treasure Town, never feeling so unwelcome.

* * *

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut asked softly. There was no response. "Wigglytuff?"

Wigglytuff stood frozen, staring at his paws in horror. They had arrived at the end of Limestone Cavern, both Magnezone and Wynaut were impressed Wigglytuff was the first to discover the secret of this place.

They had moved past where Ditto was once frozen, Team Gazer and Corphish had brought him with them to the guild a while ago, and to the inner sanctum.

Even with no Time Gear in place, the area was still lit up in a clear marker of where to put it. Although the stiffness of the place and absolute silence unnerved Magnezone and Wynaut, Wigglytuff had seemed unaffected until it was time to try the Time Gears.

He had reached in to pick a gear up and then recoiled with a gasp of horror. Now he was just staring at his paws and neither Magnezone nor Wynaut knew what to do.

So they kept trying to rouse him.

"ZZZT! Guildmaster Wigglytuff? What is wrong? Are you injured? ZZZT!"

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut reached out to touch his arm and Wigglytuff jerked from the touch, but finally returned to them. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Wigglytuff said, forcing cheer through his voice clear enough even Magnezone could hear it. "The gear just… reminded me of something."

"What?" Wynaut asked, but Wigglytuff didn't answer.

He took a breath and reached back in, one eye closing as his paw rubbed against a gear. He wanted to recoil again, but took a deep breath and curled around it, pulling the Time Gear out.

With an uncomfortable grimace, Wigglytuff clasped it in both paws and walked up to the slot the Time Gear needed to be placed in. He reached up and pressed it in, pulling back as soon as he could.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

"Not this one then," Wigglytuff said lightly, grimacing again when he had to remove the Time Gear. To help him, Wynaut reached in to grab a gear of their own but upon touching it, recoiled with a shriek.

Their cry of alarm caused Wigglytuff to drop his Time Gear and it bounced once before settling.

"ZZZT! What is it? You are alarming me. ZZZT!"

"I-it felt like," Wynaut stuttered, pointing an arm at the bag as Wigglytuff brought the first gear back. "Like… the-uh…" they trailed off, glancing to the side as their face went a little purple.

Wigglytuff set the Time Gear to the side and managed a genuinely sympathetic smile. "Let me do this," he said, and Wynaut didn't object.

Each time he touched a Time Gear, the same feeling would crash into him, as heavy and painful as the first time. Somehow, someway, the Time Gear felt like feathers, a gentle weight, and blood. It was the worst thing Wigglytuff had ever felt, knowing his friend and partner was going to die in his arms.

Somehow, the Time Gear felt like that. It felt like Chatot dying in his arms in Brine Cave, emotions and all. If it wasn't for finding help at the end of the dungeon, Wigglytuff knew he would have lost Chatot.

He blinked tears away when the others couldn't see his face, Chatot would tell him that the Guildmaster had to remain strong and composed. Or maybe he'd distract everyone with some awkward anecdote or seemingly irritated complaint to draw attention away from him so he could compose himself.

It was always the way it'd been. Wigglytuff felt things intensely. Intense joy, intense excitement, intense anger, intense sadness. And touching the Time Gears was bringing the final, and worst, one right back to his mind.

He didn't know where Chatot was.

He didn't know WHEN Chatot was.

He just had to hang onto hope that everything would be okay.

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut said gently, and Wigglytuff realised he was trembling in place with the gear in hand. He quickly pressed it into the hole, but nothing happened. It was the fourth gear, the last one. One of these had to have been taken from this place, and none of them were working.

With a shaky breath, Wigglytuff pried the gear out and returned all four of them to the bag. His arms shook as he brushed the tears away and tried to put on a smile.

"W-we need to g-get back," he said weakly, standing up. "New information has come to light, based on what Dusknoir did and what this experience has shown us, Grovyle may not be trying to doom the world." He smiled weakly as Wynaut exchanged a scared look with Magnezone.

"ZZZT! If Grovyle is not the enemy… then? ZZZT!"

"H-have we been deceived by Dusknoir?" Wynaut asked.

"We might have," Wigglytuff admitted softly. "We have to get back as soon as possible, we need to speak with Grovyle, with the whole town. Everyone needs to hear this."

"I can help get everyone back into the town square," Wynaut said, focusing on what could be done.

"ZZZT! We cannot simply let Grovyle free," Magnezone objected. "At the very least, he must be guarded. ZZZT!"

"Of course." Wigglytuff nodded, face drying. The gears were unpleasant, he decided. But a fantastic defence mechanism, if touching them brought to mind and feel the worst experiences of ones life. Who could stand to touch them? Wigglytuff couldn't help but wonder what Grovyle felt when he touched it, he wouldn't ask though.

There were better questions that had to be asked. Chatot would agree, Wigglytuff was sure. He wanted to do what Chatot would have advised.

Alakazam didn't say much before bringing them back and Wynaut immediately ran off to bring the town in yet again to hear what needed to be said. Construction was still going on, but this was important.

Magnezone floated off to Team Magnezone's base to retrieve Grovyle, while Wigglytuff took a moment to breathe.

He wanted to bounce through the trees.

He wanted to chatter away with his apprentices, now that Chatot couldn't tell him off for that.

He wanted to hear Chatot tell him off. He just wanted to see Chatot.

But he had work to do. He had to keep being strong, he had to push the silly down and away as this was not the time or place.

The oak trees agreed.

But he still took a moment to breathe. Just a moment. Before heading to the guild to get everyone. He put on a smile, his voice remained light, if still concerned, as he directed anyone still in the guild to come to town.

He rocked back and forth on his feet if carefree and content. He didn't want to cause any undue panic, but perhaps looking so happy would drive the wrong point home?

Wigglytuff wasn't sure, Chatot could tell him. But Chatot wasn't here. So he continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

"I came from a dark future," Grovyle said, the crowd listening in silence. "The wind doesn't move, rocks hang in the air frozen. Nothing moves, everything is dead or dying. The few that remain alive have mostly lost their minds, I would have lost myself as well if it wasn't for my partners. My partners." His words choked to a stop and Grovyle needed to take a moment to compose himself.

Wigglytuff blinked. He seemed to have zoned out completely, missing Grovyle's arrival as well as the beginning of the dialogue. He hoped no one had noticed.

"Why should we believe you?" someone shouted as Grovyle pulled himself back together.

"You heard Wigglytuff!" Grovyle snapped. "The Time Gears don't work, time was already failing before Sean and I took the first one." Grovyle turned to Wigglytuff for confirmation, the Fairy-type was thrown for a moment.

"Uh, y-yes!" he proclaimed, Grovyle frowned at him. Wigglytuff turned to the crowd to tell the bad news. "Wynaut, Magnezone, and I tried all the Time Gears at Boulder Quarry and none of them worked. Right?" he asked, to Wynaut who was actually already standing by him.

They gave him a puzzled look. "…Yes." They nodded, Wigglytuff wondered why everyone was acting so strange. He checked to make sure he didn't have any food on his face. "We've gone over that already," Wynaut said and Wigglytuff paused.

"…Oh, yes. Of course, just…" he gestured randomly at Grovyle, "making sure we're all on the same track."

Grovyle continued staring at Wigglytuff as an awkward silence fell over the town.

"What if Grovyle did something to the Time Gears?" someone yelled, if just to break the silence.

Grovyle turned on the crowd with a scowl. "How could I damage artefacts of such power?" he demanded angrily.

"How would we know?"

"Why can't you consider that Dusknoir deceived you all for weeks?"

"It's his word against yours."

"And Dusknoir isn't here anymore!" Grovyle exploded, the magnemite restraining him buzzed in worry. "He attacked you all to force his way into the future with prisoners! Not even considering to abide by your own laws, wants, or customs. He directly lied to Shinx to get information, I know that must have spread around by now, and has admitted to deceiving you all before! Why should you believe HIM?"

Grovyle fell silent as the town all began breaking into murmurs. Dusknoir's actions HAD led to the chaos that Treasure Town fell into. He HAD admitted to deceiving them of his true purpose, and the rumour that he had manipulated Young Shinx to get information had spread, although few knew how to take that.

Shinx nodded to Grovyle's words and the murmurs grew louder. The entity that was Treasure Town began to panic and was bordering on another break down.

The individuals may be rational, but Treasure Town as a whole was highly prone to crowd mentalities panic response.

"Yoom-Tah!" Wigglytuff shouted, without any real  _TAH_  to it. The town quietened, they all remembered the quake Wigglytuff had caused a short time ago.

"We must look at the facts everyone!" Wigglytuff said brightly, shining with positivity. "We know Dusknoir has deceived us once. We know that the Time Gears do not work. We know that Dusknoir has taken some of our valued community members, and he has NOT returned to bring them back."

"But the Time Gears are not to be disturbed," someone protested. "And now that they have, everything is going wrong. How do we know time was going wrong before HE took the first gear?"

Wigglytuff considered the question for a moment. He raised a paw. "I wish Chatot was here," he said plainly, yet it packed more emotion than anything he had said up to this point. The whole town fell silent. "He would know. But if I'm remembering right, he said that the first reports of issues with time was possibly dated before the first Time Gear was taken. I think it's true, I think Grovyle is telling the truth."

Grovyle cast a look of terrified awe at Wigglytuff as the town began to nod. If the Guildmaster believed this, then that combined with what Dusknoir did. It could be true.

"The only thing I want to know right now," Wigglytuff added, turning to Grovyle, "is why you didn't bring this up on the expedition? We could have avoided all this."

Grovyle stared back with a changing expression. First it was defiance, then suspicion, then a dawning regret. He swallowed and ducked his head as the magnemite began to release him. "I… you must understand, the world I come from. The  _time_  I come from. It is a place where you can't trust strangers, even your allies." He scowled briefly. "Even they can turn on you. If I had told you what I was really doing, it could have risked everything."

Grovyle dropped his gaze from Wigglytuff's sympathy as the magnemite fully released him. He didn't run, sprint, hop, or bounce to freedom. He seemed to sag in place without them to hold him up. "But perhaps I should have. You probably would have listened."

Wigglytuff gave him a rueful smile but didn't say anything. The answer was plain as day.

"This should be all for today," Wigglytuff said loudly, turning back to the anxious crowd. "Return to your duties! The Wigglytuff Guild will solve this problem!"

Grovyle stepped forward, somewhat unsure of his position. Wigglytuff beamed at him and gestured for him to stand with him.

Wigglytuff almost hugged him but restrained himself as Grovyle wasn't looking so good. The rest of the guild looked conflicted to have Grovyle standing with them again, but a few were smiling. Rai wasn't.

"It is good to have you back, friendly-friend," Wigglytuff said and Grovyle nodded.

"Thank you," he said, glancing to the dispersing crowd. The majority were still keeping an eye on him. "I don't know how that went well, but it did. Thank you, Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff couldn't hold back the desire for touch completely and he took Grovyle's hands in his soft, fluffy, paws. Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry we didn't give you a chance to explain anything, but we've made it here. Now we need to work out what to do next. And we can do that at the guild."

Wigglytuff quickly led the apprentices back to the guild. No one was talking, besides Wigglytuff. And he was simply filling the silence.

Grovyle continued wearing an exceedingly uncomfortable expression as he was led into the guild. Kindness and trust like this were not known of in the future and believing in someone offering it was what got you killed.

got you killed.

you killed.

You.

"Our first method of action," Grovyle explained to the guild. "Is the key to the hidden land. Sean and Scout both failed to find it, and all we really know is that Shinx either had, has, or will have it at some point."

"It's called the Relic Fragment," Rai replied plainly. "And it's my treasure. It was stolen by Team Skull and sold. Apparently Litleo had it at some point, but it was stolen from him."

Grovyle nodded. "Yes, Sean was able to fill me in on that. He tried to find it during… my failed attempt to retrieve Azelf's Time Gear, which is our next priority. But he also was unable to make any hide or hair of it. Dusknoir doesn't seem to have it, at least we hope."

"Litleo's gone…" Rai turned away. "And no one else can help."

"What about Team Skull?" Sunflora piped up. Most of the guild was happy to listen, but she would be part of the action. "If we can find them, we can ask who they sold it to. Then find them and follow the trail."

"It ends with Litleo though," Rai protested, but Sunflora held a leaf up.

"Maybe. But if the item has passed through several of the townsfolk, then it's possibly someone has seen or heard something else about it. I'll find my girls and spread some roots, see if I can dig up any information. But finding Team Skull is a good idea. What did Skuntank say? Something about a sick sister?"

Grovyle coughed awkwardly and took the spotlight again. "It is actually my fault that they left?"

"Aww," Wigglytuff moaned. "You?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded guiltily. "I wanted to come along on the expedition, so I forced them to leave and write that note to get my passage. I had spotted who I thought could be Scout back at Boulder Quarry and upon learning that he was a member of the guild, I wished to take a closer look at him. The fact you were heading to Fogbound Lake was worrisome, but I managed."

"So Skuntank and the rest of that Team Skull could be anywhere," Sunflora sighed. "Well… I'll still do what I can. I do think finding them is a good idea, even if it's just to ask for their help. Getting as many exploration teams searching for, uh…" she glanced to Rai.

"The Relic Fragment," he offered, and she smiled.

"Right. Getting as many pokémon searching for the Relic Fragment as possible can only help."

Grovyle nodded and Sunflora smiled. As a fellow Grass-type, she didn't feel the need to be so hard on him.

"Finding the Relic Fragment and the final Time Gear," Grovyle said firmly. "These are our goals."

"And getting to the future," Rai said and Grovyle paused. "To rescue everyone."

"Yes-yes!" Wigglytuff nodded, looking happily to Grovyle. "Could you explain how to do that again?"

"There isn't any point," Grovyle said harshly and Rai growled. "Look." Grovyle began to pace and Rai was reminded of Scout. "I don't think you are all understanding what Dusknoir would do. He. Would. Kill. Them. As soon as he could. Even if you could find Celebi in time and somehow also pinpoint the right time and place to get there, there would be no one to save. Only Scout, but we cannot split our resources with so much on the line."

"Stop SAYING they're dead!" Rai shouted. "Why are you so sure? Have you have such little faith in YOUR partner?"

"I know Dusknoir," Grovyle snarled.

"Well I know Mane, Chatot, and Sean. Scout, dammit!" Rai sparked for a moment and Corphish edged away. "We can't accept that they are just gone. They could have escaped. You don't know that they didn't?"

For once, Grovyle actually considered Rai's words. He was not unaware that Sean had experienced a Dimensional Scream while being held by Dusknoir and had swallowed a Luminous Orb. He didn't want to hope that they were alive, and it didn't matter anyway.

They couldn't split time trying to find the Celebi of this time, however. But Grovyle could see that Rai wasn't going to quit. Wigglytuff was looking on the verge of tears as well.

"Perhaps it's not… entirely impossible," he admitted, reluctantly. "Sean seemed to have something in mind. I wouldn't pin your entire self on it, and we MUST fix the tower before even attempting to find Celebi."

Grovyle wondered what would happen if the future was erased while pokémon from the past were in it. Perhaps the guild could track down Celebi later and retrieve them. Maybe.

Rai was satisfied at winning and nodded. "Exactly. We'll save them all. Or maybe they'll get back on their own! If you got here before, then they could do it again right?"

Grovyle's eyes widened slightly. Rai was making a lot of good points he hadn't considered. He didn't want to hope, but the last time he had actually ended well for once.

He smiled slightly and Rai returned it. "It is possible, yes."

The guild reenergised thundered off in a cavalcade of action. Everything MAY have gone to shit, but they could only go up from here.

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right?
> 
> We're back in business. Woo!
> 
> I didn't mean to write this chapter so fast. Supposed to be working on schoolwork, but I reward myself with some creative writing. Then I finished the chapter, hahaha. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed this! A little more light-hearted then what's going on in the future.
> 
> The past still knows hope after all…


	25. In danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter 25. This feels like it should be important… lots of talking in this chapter.
> 
> We're back to the future now!

"Okay?" Mane asked from against the wall, positively spooked now. "What in Litleo's name was that?"

"Shh," Chatot hissed, pressing Mane back further. The litleo grumbled as he was squished further against the wall.

"You know?" he asked, voice muffled by chilly stone. "You ever find that fantasies aren't so fun in practise?"

Sean, in response, pushed him harder against the wall. "Be. Quiet."

"Six fantasies."

"Litleo," Chatot snapped and Mane grumbled some more, but did hold his tongue.

The three pokémon remained still. Squeezed into a tiny space, crushed against the rocks, holding silent. Each could feel the others heartbeat, hammering away.

Slowly as nothing more was happening, Sean began to peel himself off of Chatot's back, brushing a few feathers off. Chatot similarly relaxed and released Mane, who immediately began to mutter obscenities under his breath.

Sean's tassels began to shiver in the air, and he closed his eyes. Mane gave him a curious look, but Chatot nodded wisely.

"What can you sense?" Chatot whispered.

Sean was silent for a moment longer. "I… don't really know. Pain, maybe confusion? It's foggy, and I'm not exactly great at using these things." He tapped one of his tassels and they fell slack.

A distant thump echoed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mane demanded, stepping in place anxiously. "If something is out there, we're going to have to get by them anyway. Is it even a bad guy?"

Sean sighed. "It might-"

He was cut off by a scream. High, piercing, which carried for miles in the silent landscape. All three of them jumped at the sound of pain and misery.

"What was?" Chatot flapped.

"What should?" Mane begun.

Neither of them were heard by Sean, who had already ran out from their cropping and back onto the path. He knew that scream.

"Come ON!" Sean yelled back. That scream would have been heard by everything in the area, there was little point in being quiet now.

Mane stuttered into a run, but Chatot took a moment longer to regain his bearings and flap after them.

Sean sprinted forward, paws thumping against the ground, as he approached a white figure on the path. Writhing in pain against the stone, there was nothing but sheer cliffs on both sides, one going up and another going down.

From Scout's cries, Sean feared he'd fallen from up above. That was well over ten meters he had fallen, at least. It wasn't the time to be determining how far Scout had fallen in human measurements. He'd never paid much attention in class anyway.

"Scout! Scout!?" Sean said as he reached the meowth. Scout didn't seem to hear him, he was twisting in pain against the unforgiving ground, clutching his right arm with his left. Sean winced when he saw it, knocked out of its socket and twisted further with Scout's violent convulsions.

A pair of bags laid with their contents scattered around them and Sean immediately began searching for anything that could help. Scout lashed out with a claw and slashed through one of Sean's legs and the riolu nearly buckled from the sudden pain.

He found a Sleep Seed right as his companions reached him.

"Hold him down," he commanded to Chatot. The bird didn't do as directed.

"E-Excuse?"

"Hold him so I can give him this Sleep Seed!" Sean snapped and Chatot narrowed his eye but quickly followed through.

His wings, although somewhat clumsy, were very strong and Chatot was able to grab Scout from behind and hold him up, pinning his arms.

The meowth whimpered and shook, almost sobbing, as Sean came forward. Mane watched helplessly as Sean forced Scout's mouth open and shoved the Sleep Seed down his throat. The meowth gurgled a little, but soon fell slack in Chatot's hold.

"Okay," Sean breathed, dreading this next part. "Lay him on his back, set his arms on both sides." Chatot frowned but complied. Something clinked on the stone as Scout was set down and with no more convulsions, Sean and Chatot spotted the cuff around his leg with the broken chain.

"What is it you are doing?" Chatot asked, once Scout was laying prone on his back. It was unpleasant to see all the tears in his fur and paws.

"I'm going to have to pop his arm back in," Sean said, grimacing. He looked to his paws with a frown. "I haven't done this as a riolu yet, but it should still work all the same. Litleo?" he asked, remembering the Fire-type. "Can you get everything in the bags while we do this?"

Mane nodded silently and went about collecting the items as Sean began the procedure. He grabbed Scout's wrist and began to lift it up, twisting until he felt resistance. Even asleep, Scout winced in pain. Sean stopped lifting and began to twist the arm, again until he felt resistance.

Pausing to take a steadying breath, Sean nodded to Chatot. "Might not want to watch this," he said with a grim smile. Chatot didn't back away and Sean decided he couldn't hesitate, the sableye and Dusknoir WOULD be coming for the scream as fast as they could.

Sean took another breath and began to lift the arm further and further until he felt something pop. Sean and Chatot flinched at the sound, and Scout moaned in pain.

"Th-there," Sean said, lowering his arm. "We have to go, get him on my back."

Chatot nodded and began to gently lift Scout. "Quickly!"

"He's hurt," Chatot protested, but complied again. He was frowning harder, following orders like this was bothering him.

"Let's go."

Mane looked up. "I haven't gotten everything!" he objected, and Sean turned a frustrating stare on him.

"We have no time. We have to go NOW!"

Chatot flapped over and took the bag that Mane had yet to touch and scooped what he could, pushing aside part of a blanket that was sticking out, but Scout began to leave without them and so they both hurried to catch up.

"Is this really necessary?" Chatot demanded as they approached the dungeon. "Leaving perfectly good items like a trail?"

"Do neither of you understand what will happen if you are caught?" Sean asked, not turning to face them. He had a meowth on his back weighing him down, he wasn't in any position to be meeting their eyes.

Chatot made a spluttery sound and Mane scowled.

"How did Scout get out?" he asked, deciding to focus on the important questions. "You made it sound like he was locked up somewhere. And he just falls out of the sky when we're talking about him?"

"This place is maddening," Sean answered, without actually answering the question. He didn't know the answer.

"Here we are," Sean said, pausing only briefly at the dungeon entrance. "Chasm Cave." He stepped in with no further dilly dallying and his companions hurried to match his step.

Even carrying Scout, Sean wasn't letting anything slow him down. He was limping slightly, however, from the slash Scout had given his leg.

How ever the meowth got out and got to them, he'd take as a sliver of good fortune. He felt it was due for some good luck after the last few days.

"Since I'm carrying Scout," Sean said, as the roof of the cave disappeared into skies and they found themselves in a plains cut with sheer cliffs that led to inky blackness. "You're both probably going to need to do most of the fighting."

"We can handle it!" Mane scoffed, stepping up forward to pass Sean. He turned to look him in the eye. "You guard him with everything."

Sean met the fiery gaze with a cool one of his own. "You don't need to tell me to protect my friend."

"Ahem," Chatot cleared his throat and they stopped staring each other down. "The matters leading up to this point may have been fraught with tension and uncertainty, but we are going to have to work together to get through this, I'm certain."

Sean nodded and Mane turned back to looking ahead. "I'll lead." Was all he said before setting off with a stiff walk.

Chatot stuck behind Sean as they went, him and Mane acting as a guard to protect him. Or, really, to protect the unconscious Scout.

The dungeon was unpleasant, with its cliffs that fell into nothingness and the lack of any noise. It was unnerving. The three kept themselves steady by talking.

"It's the best way to maintain your sanity in this place," Sean explained when Mane demanded why he was asking them what berries they enjoyed the most.

"Berries?" Mane sneered.

"Talking," Sean replied, unmoved by Mane's antagonism. "It drowns out the silence. When it's silent, stuff starts to 'get to you'. I'd really prefer us all to keep our sanity here."

"Alright." Mane nodded, a sneaky gleam entered his eye. "How b-"

Mane was drowned out when Chatot lunged ahead to strike a drifloon that had been sneaking forward, knocking the Ghost-type down the cliff.

"You can chatter later," Chatot snapped as more drifloon began to float up. "We have to fight."

Sean kept an eye on the closest drifloon whenever they tried to slip past and go for the weakest of their number, turning to block it with his own body if necessary.

Thankfully, Mane's Fire Blast and Chatot's surprisingly powerful Aerial Ace dispatched the drifloon before they could reach him.

"Good work you two," Sean congratulated, genuinely impressed.

Mane flipped some fur out of his face. "Of course," he sneered, with noticeably less heat than before.

Chatot simply nodded. "We had best not dawdle," he pointed out and the group began to move again. This time Chatot took the lead and Mane stepped back behind to guard the rear.

If Mane's chuckling was any indication at least.

No other incident occurred through the dungeon and they landscape changed from riddled with cliffs to completely flat ground.

"Hm?" Chatot blinked and glanced around. He and Mane looked back, and as far as their eyes could see the ground was flat.

"What just…?"

"We're out of the dungeon," Sean said, surprised he had to point that out.

"Obviously," Chatot sniffed, flapping back to the lead. "It was simply odd to experience the change so suddenly."

"It's how it is here," Sean replied, shouldering Scout into a better position. The meowth had stirred a few times but hadn't quite woken up yet. "Dungeons are the only places of sanity in the future."

"What?"

"What he said," Mane parroted. "What?"

Sean sighed. His shoulders were hurting, his feet were hurting, he had a killer headache, and he didn't want to play educator every two minutes.

"Look," he said, as they came into view of a frozen waterfall. "When time collapsed, a bunch of legendary pokémon tried to do something about it. Our team discovered multiple of them frozen in time, including one known as Palkia."

"Palkia…?" Chatot murmured. The name rustled the vaguest of memories.

"Palkia is Dialga's counterpart, except for space rather than time," Sean answered. "And when Palkia tried to stop Dialga's rampage, it got frozen in time. With Palkia no longer maintaining space, the world has gone… confusing. Areas that are not dungeons can shift and change. You could leave a dungeon and find that the area past it used to be halfway across the world."

"You can't be serious!" Chatot squawked. "How would anyone find their way around? Maps would be obsolete!"

"Maps ARE obsolete," Sean confirmed. "But dungeons always remain the same places. THAT is how you find your way around. The places between them might change, but where you are doesn't. And where the dungeons are don't change.."

"That's still confusing…" Mane muttered, and Sean nodded, jostling Scout who grunted.

"Yeah. It is."

They walked in a period of silence, Sean letting his companions digest that revelation. Personally he found a world where everywhere remained where it was to be a delightful novelty. Reminded him of home and left him felling down that such normality was not normal to him anymore.

Even the feel of the wind on his face was bizarre after living in this dark world for as long as he had.

"Water!" Mane cried, spotting the waterfall. He ran forward and Chatot flew eagerly as well. Sean didn't move any faster, he could see it was frozen.

"What?" Mane asked, patting the water with his paw. "Frozen…?" He frowned but took a breath and breathed fire on it. The water hadn't felt very cold, but if it was frozen…

It did not melt.

"What?" he repeated and poked it again. "What is this?"

"It's frozen in time," Sean said. "You were at the Underground Lake weren't you? You would have seen this."

"We kinda left before we got frozen in time," Mane replied, frowning. "You know? Thanks to your buddy. Shinx says thanks for the chest cut, he always wanted to see his ribs.

Sean turned his head at that. "Ah… sorry about that." He turned back with an apologetic expression, Mane was unmoved. "If it'd make you feel better, I hit Striker in the face when he told me that."

Mane's expression didn't move, at first.

"Heh." He began to smile, before pausing and moving back to a frown. "I'd like to believe that. Dunno though, you kind of told us what we wanted to hear before."

Sean rolled his eyes, stepping past the frozen waterfall and Chatot futilely pecking at it. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't WANT to lie, but the situation left me with no other options. You wouldn't have helped me had I told you I was going to break Striker out too."

"You should have heard Shinx though," Mane laughed fondly. "I didn't know he knew that many filthy words. If it wasn't for everything going on that would have been a great night."

"Hang onto that," Sean advised as Chatot gave up and joined them. "Anything happy is something you need to hang onto here."

"You're so melodramatic," Mane pointed out, coming by Sean's side. "And I'm thirsty. Real thirsty."

Sean frowned and glanced to Mane as he began to leer. "What are you…? No. No. Just… moving on."

Mane pouted as Chatot flapped up to his other side. "Litleo does bring up a valuable point," Chatot said. "Among his… less useful babble. We will need water at some point."

"Hopefully we can get to Celebi before we need any actual water," Sean said, "but for now, berries we have are going to have to do."

"Yes, berries. Give me them."

"Hm." Chatot looked between the two before opening one of the bags. "That is the second time you have mentioned this 'Celebi'. As with many things, the name rings a distant bell in my mind. Who is Celebi?"

"Is that how we're getting back to the past?" Mane asked, through a mouthful of oran berry.

"Yesh," Sean answered, before swallowing. "Yes. Celebi is the key to all this. She's how we got to the past in the first place. She can lead us to the Passage of Time. But first we need to find her."

"And… where?"

"We're going to head to Celebi's most common haunt," Sean answered. "It's where we first met her. It's where she usually hides. We'll be heading through several dungeons to remain on track, trying for a shortcut could be… risky."

"Risks are the spice of life!" Mane said.

Chatot disagreed with Mane. "The dungeons then. Since you claim they act as anchors of our position?"

Sean nodded. "Okay," he said as Scout shifted on his back. "Let's… uh?"

Mane and Chatot heard the rustling of movement and turned as Scout threw himself off Sean's back, the sudden force knocking the riolu onto his face.

Scout ran in a blind panic, right into a wall.

"Sean!" Mane cried, running up to him.

"What?" Sean growled from where he was picking himself up.

Scout turned on Mane and hissed, claws coming out as he bared his teeth. The litleo forced himself to a stop. "Woah, woah, woah," he said as Scout gave a few warning swipes with his left arm. The right hung limply by his side. "Hey, don't you recognise me?"

Scout paused in his hissing, blinking furiously. Chatot also approached and Scout backed up against the wall, clinking the cuff against the stone, causing Chatot to pause.

"Scout," Sean said, standing up. "Chatot, Litleo, give him space." They glanced to him worriedly and neither moved.

Scout was trembling against the wall, eyes flicking to all three in quick succession. When no one moved he almost began to relax, pulling himself off the wall.

"Scout," Sean repeated. "Are you alright?"

Scout gave a long, hard, blink and breathed out a sigh. "W-where?"

"You're safe," Sean answered.

"With us!" Mane added. "Seriously, Scout? Don't you recognise me?"

Scout blinked dopily at Mane for a moment. "I… lit… M-May…?"

"Mane," he correctly, flatly. "Seriously? You forgot ME?"

"Back off," Sean said, and Mane turned to him angrily.

"Seriously? Have you even MET me? How could he forget me?"

"He took a blow to the head," Sean snapped back, not noticing as Chatot hopped forward. "After travelling through time. Then he had to be put to sleep, probably with a concussion. He's disorientated. Give him a break."

Mane growled and looked to Chatot for validation, only to notice Chatot roosting in front of a puzzled Scout.

He was speaking quietly, enough so that the other two had to strain to overhear.

"-ou slept for an entire day. The Guildmaster and Corphish made many jokes at you and Shinx's expense for sleeping so long. Felines, they laughed. Things changed, of course, as they got to know you."

Scout cocked his head. "Chatot?" he asked, tasting the word. "Chat… oh! Chatot!"

He went straight before relaxing and shook his head. "Good grief, what just happened?" he looked around, spotting Mane and Sean. "Did I actually blank out? Jeez, I barely recognised anyone but Sean." He blinked a few more times as Mane puffed his chest out.

"Of COURSE you didn't forget me. I clearly just stunned you with my dashing good looks."

"That must have been it," Scout said wisely, and Mane blinked.

"Really?"

"It's good to have you back," Sean said warmly, stepping forward. He smiled gratefully to Chatot and the bird nodded back. "How's your arm?"

"My arm?" Scout asked, lifting his left. "Fine. It's… uh?" he looked to the right, where his arm still was just hanging there. Scout's eyes widened lightly as he tried to move it.

He managed a weak swing of his arm. Trying to move the almost-fingers was impossible.

"M-my arm?" he said in alarm, looking up at Sean. "What happened?"

"It's fine," Sean said, stepping up to rest a paw on Sean's left shoulder. "You fell pretty far and dislocated it pretty badly. I was able to pop it back in after giving you a Sleep Seed. Chatot helped."

"I got the items!" Mane said.

"After that I carried you through the dungeon. We're in the interim before the next one. I'm glad you woke up though, how's your head?"

"My head is fine," Scout said, still trying to move his arm. "My arm is NOT fine." He gave up and grabbed it with his other one. Grimacing at the numbness the arm, feeling like he was hefting a sack of bones.

"It'll probably be numb for a while, but you should recover." Sean nodded. "We should give you a berry and get on our way. The sableye could catch up to us at any time, and we've stuck around here too long."

With Sean no longer having to carry Scout, he hoped the Dark Hill would be easier. But he didn't count on it. He remembered everyone struggling with the Ghost-types to come.

* * *

Dusknoir growled wearily as he floated back into the stockade. By some perverted miracle, Sean had smuggled a Luminous Orb through. Undoubtedly, Striker had been the one responsible for Sean to even possess such a thing.

Striker's quirkiness about orbs had long since moved past an amusing foible and right into tantrum-throwing territory.

The sableye all kept their heads down as they followed him. Wisely avoiding catching his attention. Not a scrape of a claw or nervous titter could be heard.

It was bad news all around and Dusknoir did not enjoy the thought of having to approach Master Dialga to explain and beg forgiveness. He'd like to see a sableye attempt it, but Master Dialga would quite literally smite one of them if they dared to approach.

Annoying gremlins they could be, yet Dusknoir didn't wish them destroyed.

So, he would suffer Master Dialga's displeasure alone.

But first he had to strategize. Approaching Master Dialga without a cunning plan would be masochistic at best and suicidal at worst. Neither of those things was Dusknoir, no matter how Striker liked to claim he was the former. If anyone was suicidal it was Striker.

To plan he needed to be calm. And to be calm, he needed to see Scout.

The sableye were all very silent. Even to Dusknoir's stressed mind, he couldn't help but wonder why.

Glancing back at them, glaring just to be sure, he looked over all six of them. None were foolish enough to raise their heads and Dusknoir turned back and continued to float towards the brig.

Six sableye.

Dusknoir froze.

He slowly turned back to them and counted silently. Six sableye. He decided to do this again, slowly, verbally.

"One."

The sableye didn't move.

"Two."

The sableye kept their heads down.

"Three."

The sableye didn't scrape their claws.

"Four."

The sableye stood together.

"Five."

The sableye stood together."

"…Six."

It was minute, but Dusknoir could see their shoulders tensing. All six. At the same time. They were identical, and he had a feeling he knew how this was going to go.

"I believe," Dusknoir began plainly, the sableye continued to tense. "I set one of you to guard Scout. Am I wrong?"

None of them reacted.

Dusknoir turned and raced as fast as he could for the brig, tearing the door open. The cell was bare, the chain was snapped. The bags were gone, which was something. Assuming the sableye did in fact store them away safely, if they didn't then that would mean Scout…

He floated back out of the small room slowly. Needing a long moment to collect his composure so he didn't start doing something violent.

"Tell me," Dusknoir began, voice shaking with rage, "which one of you disobeyed my orders and left Scout alone to escape?"

He waited. Although he knew it was futile, none of them moved.

"I know you can tell each other apart," Dusknoir said lowly, eye flickering as his fingers began to twitch erratically. "Tell me which of you is to be punished. Tell me which one of you disobeyed and you will be rewarded."

Despite the promise of a reward, none of them lifted the accusing finger. Dusknoir's own fingers itched and the shadows around him began to twist.

"Tell. Me," he demanded as the dull light of the room began to dim further. "Tell me or you will ALL suffer the punishment."

None of them cracked.

Dusknoir released his Power, despite how badly he wanted to blast them until they broke and told him what he wanted to know. Breaking them would be useless, it would be wrong even, and he needed them to track his escapees down.

"Very well," Dusknoir whispered. "None of you will eat until the four of them are in front of me. And if Scout is hurt…"

All six of them cringed. Food was everything to the sableye, to all pokémon in this dark time. To be barred from eating was torture.

"If Scout is hurt…" Dusknoir repeated, just to make sure they heard that as well. He wouldn't finish the threat. They could picture what he'd do to them while they were searching.

A distant scream caused them all to jump and the sableye all turned back. Dusknoir floated a half-step forward, knowing that cry. A stab of pain went through his chest as he pulled himself back. He wasn't fast enough, he wouldn't be able to get to Scout in time.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dusknoir roared, the sableye all jumped again. "GO AFTER THEM!"

The six pokémon scuttled out as fast as they could. If they could catch the escapees already, Master Dusknoir may even forgive them.

Although, if that scream was who they thought it was.

Dusknoir watched them all disappear before turning back. He wasn't entirely convinced the sableye could get to them in time. Sean was wily and clever, and also capable of first aid. He could trust Scout would be in safe hands until he was back in Dusknoir's own, safer, hands.

But for now, he had to think of what he'd say to Master Dialga. He'd wait, just in case, the sableye could surprise him.

The sableye ran as fast as they could until they reached the door to the outside. Without hesitation they were off, following the still-echoing cry of pain.

One of them had something to say, however.

"Th-thanks," Sableye said, ducking his head as he felt the eyes of the others on him. He was the one who had been set to guard Scout.

"Don't mention it," Sableye replied offhandedly. He was always quite chill.

Sableye nodded in agreement, she wasn't willing to say anything comforting though.

"Do it again and I'm wringing your neck," Sableye hissed, she was hungry. They were all hungry.

They were hungry. But they were family first.

Sableye managed a weak smile of thanks as Sableye turned away.

"I can't believe we're going without food," Sableye grumbled. He was always the most food-conscious of the six.

None of them knew much about where they came from, only brief scraps of memory. They may not be blood related, they may not have actual blood perhaps, but they were close regardless.

"Just focus on finding them," Sableye said gruffly. He was the best at keeping them on track and the other five all clashed their claws together in response.

The sableye always stuck together.

* * *

"I think I would have been happier if I stayed unconscious," Scout coughed, nearing his wits end.

"At least you can actually do something," Sean commented pithily. He had been regulated as the main bag carrier now, he and Scout now wore their own Treasure Bags. Scout's one was carried more as a means of comfort, since all their items fit into Sean's bag without trouble.

"With one arm?"

The dungeon they had walked into was filled with Ghost-types, and Sean knew only one move capable of properly fighting them.

And since his Copycat relied on his opponents attacks, Sean was left as the item carrier.

It was a role he was used to, having been a human for most of his life. Didn't mean he enjoyed it, however.

But even with the Ghost-types bringing back unpleasant memories, Sean still found himself almost enjoying the experience.

There were four of them again. Scout was here, even if one arm down, and he was here. Chatot was surprisingly strong, almost reminded him of Striker.

Mane was different though.

The litleo seemed to flit between tense shoulders and angry glares and a more relaxed, friendly, and uncomfortably flirtatious state.

He wondered if it was a coping method.

"So then I said to him," Mane said with a sleezy smirk, "is that a-"

"Hush please," Chatot snapped and Mane turned an annoyed glare over to the bird. "Your ceaseless comments are beginning to severely test my patience. Riolu may have claimed that silence drives you mad, but I fear I'll go mad if you keep this up, regardless."

"You're such a stick in the mud!" Mane groaned. "Seriously? Does Wigglytuff never stick you or something?"

Chatot immediately flew into a rage. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THE GUILDMASTER IN SUCH A CRUDE MANNER!"

Mane met Chatot's fury with a smirk. "So that's a no?"

Chatot seemed to fluff up in apoplectic rage but seemed unable to find the right words to voice his contempt of this entire situation.

"Calm down," Sean said, Chatot began to splutter furiously. "Look. I know how you feel, this is a stressful experience, but-"

"No," Chatot snapped, voice sharp and brittle. Sean paused as Chatot took a breath, Scout glanced back to the Flying-type in concern. "I do not believe you do know how I feel. Taken from everything and everyone I ever knew, tied up to be executed, now on the run in a frozen world with one of the most wanted criminals in both times ordering me around without stopping to explain or even  _ask_  anything. I do not believe you understand how stressful this is."

Sean's face creased and he looked Chatot over. Feathers sticking out, panting for breath, favouring one leg, one wing tucked firmly against his body.

"I'm with Chats for once," Mane said, sliding into the conversation, "you're strutting around and telling us both what to do and we have to do it because if we don't, who knows what'll happen?"

"I'm helping you!" Sean protested. "You don't seriously think I'm going to hurt you?"

Mane snorted. "Hurt us? Hah. Good luck. But you still know stuff about this place, what's going on, what COULD happen. And you haven't slowed down for a second to explain it. We have to rely on you to have any idea on what to do. And, well, I get it." Mane rolled his shoulders, grinning an unpleasant grin. "I mean, if you DID tell us then there might be the risk of us deciding we don't need you, huh?"

Sean pursed his lips, taking a half step back. "Yeah," he admitted, glancing to a worried Scout, "I won't lie and say that I haven't thought about that. But." He turned back to face them, face setting into firm resolve. "Technically I only need one person with me to keep my sanity in this place. I COULD have lost you in this dungeon up to this point, or even in the first one. But I'm not going to. I want to help you get back to the past, and if helping you helps me too, then why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not leaving them," Scout cut it, Sean smiled at the meowth as Mane's ears perked.

"The matter still remains," Chatot pointed out, "that we depend on you completely for guidance."

Sean sighed and nodded, glancing forwards. "Look. These dungeons are extreme, taking your focus away to stop and chat is risky and since we left together we've had to move as fast as we can. IF the exit of this dungeon is safe, I'll answer some questions then. Honestly."

"That's all we ask," Chatot said and hopped forward. "Come. Let us move through this dungeon swiftly."

Mane nodded and joined him. With renewed vigour, they charged their way through the dungeon. Scout began sending Sean speculative looks every so often though.

They continued trekking through the uphill dungeon until the ground began to level out.

"Finally!" Mane cried, running forward onto flat ground. The environment around them changed as they blinked from the dungeon walls to open air.

Scout flinched as he noticed a large rock above him and skirted forward and tripped onto his face. He groaned and forced himself up with his left arm, the right was still not responding. The rock remained where it was.

"Are we out of the dungeon?" Chatot asked, panting softly for breath. The four slowed to a stop and glanced around. There was rock walls to their right, and a cliff to their left.

"Looks like it," Mane said, stepping close to the cliff drop. Scout wanted to reach forward and pull him away, but Mane wasn't stepping too close to the edge. "What are those lights?"

"The stockade," Sean answered, briefly taking a look before shuddering away. It was a sheer drop down, only Chatot would survive that and only because he could fly. "Step away from the edge, let's not risk anything."

Mane rolled his eyes but complied. They continued walking forward, as the riolu was already setting off.

"Since we have left the dungeon," Chatot said, hopping forward, "you have promised to explain some things."

Sean nodded. "Let's just get out of open space first," he suggested, nodding forward past an old, dead, tree. "The next dungeon shouldn't be far away, but," he added sharply when it looked like Chatot was going to protest, "It'll be a safe place to quickly run in if anything happens."

"You're really paranoid, you know that right?" Mane said, Sean didn't respond.

"He has to be," Scout said, walking next to Mane, "to survive this place."

Mane gave him a searching look but didn't comment further.

They continued until the walls began closing in again, but the sky remained stationary. "There's the entrance to the Sealed Ruin dungeon," Sean said, pointing to a rectangular break in the rocks. "This will have to do for now."

He came to a stop, edging himself very close to the dungeon, before turning to the three curious pokémon with arms crossed. "First, we can't stand here for long. Enough to catch our breaths and ask some questions. Then we have to keep going. Understand?"

"Tell us why we have to be in such a hurry?" Mane asked, immediately. "Ever since we got out, even after Scout screaming the place down, we've seen nothing. No sableye, no Dusknoir, nothing."

"Do you remember the sableye in Treasure Town?" Sean answered with his own question. "Their ability to sink into shadows and appear or disappear very quickly? I've ran from them for a long time, and because of how much racket that was about before we got Scout, I have no doubt they are trailing us." He looked around suspiciously, but it was for show. If a sableye was watching them, he wouldn't be able to see it.

Sean tested his aura senses next, reminded that he could do that now. But his abilities were still weak, and he sensed nothing but the frustration of the three in front of him.

"How did things get like this?" Chatot asked quietly. "The pokémon I knew would have stood strong in the face of this calamity. Banded together. But all we've seen are maddened souls in dungeons and the evil of Dusknoir."

Sean sighed, it was not a question he had a great idea of the answer too. "This place…" he begun, trying to find the words. "Imagine how things would be if the night was eternal or if the day was. Half the planet is frozen and half of it is burned since the planet doesn't move anymore. Only certain pockets remain liveable and pokémon just… got desperate. There ARE communities though, this is just a particularly grim area."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Sean frowned. "Remember when I said places can shift? Communities can move as well."

"What?" Scout asked, frowning. "What?"

"You didn't…?" Sean begun, before realisation dawned. "Right. Amnesia. That is still weird to get used to."

Mane glanced between the uncomfortable, and still confused, Scout and Sean. "So… what's the deal here. He really was your buddy in this time?" He coughed after speaking and smacked his lips. "I'm also thirsty still."

"Have a berry," Chatot said and Scout moved to dig into his bag, before remembering there was nothing in it. Sean reluctantly passed a berry along and then one to Chatot. "Scout?" he asked, offering one out himself.

"I'm not too thirsty," Scout said, turning the berry down, waving his left arm. He had a feeling it'd be better saved for when it was needed. Even if his right arm was still hanging like a limp noodle. "A sableye gave me water when I was in the cage." Sean nodded and stowed the berry away.

"Actually," Scout said, taking Sean's attention back. "I've been dying to know. Dusknoir said some stuff, the sableye did. And even Grovyle tried to use me as a hostage against Dusknoir. What is with that? What am I not understanding here?"

Sean frowned, considering the question.

"I mean… I'm sure I was with you and Grovyle," Scout added, frowning in frustration. "Well, I was only sure about Grovyle before. And now you, and Dusknoir said that I was HIS partner, but Grovyle still came to me, and you broke me out, and everything is just confusing."

"What do you remember?" Sean asked. "Exactly?"

Scout glanced to Mane and Chatot, who also looked curious.

"I don't really know," Scout answered, turning back to Sean. "I know what we were doing." He tried to ignore the feeling coming off the two pokémon behind him. "And I know how. But I don't actually remember it myself. I'm not sure of anything anymore since I thought I was y-you."

He trailed off. It felt awful to say. Weird to admit. Disturbing to even consider.

" _Does he know of the games?"_  Scout wondered. He had wondered it a lot since he found out he wasn't even Sean. Apparently.  _"My friends. My family. Is any of that actually mine?"_  He couldn't remember any names anyway.

If Sean was uncomfortable at the reminder, he didn't show it. "Strange," he said and gave Scout a smile. "But stranger for you I imagine. Jeez, where do I even begin?"

"With Dusknoir, maybe."

Sean gave a crooked smile and nodded. "Alright. Ye… I'd like to say years ago, but honestly I don't even know. I don't know how long I've been here. I'm not from this world actually, from my own human world. No dungeons there, lots of pokémon still though. But, we're not focusing on me."

Sean looked up to the dark sky and sighed. "I first met Dusknoir when he was still a Dusclops, Striker and I quite literally tripped over him and you stole my bag and ran while he distracted us."

Mane giggled unexpectedly and waved them off when they looked to him. "Sorry. That was NOT what I was expecting."

"Yeah…" Sean said, frowning. "I was with Dusknoir?"

Sean smiled and nodded. "He raised you. You were effectively his child." Scout's eyes widened. "That's why he's trying to protect you, even now. He still sees you as his son."

"Oh."

Chatot and Mane blinked in shock as well. Mane recovered first. "You know I can see it," he said, glancing back to where the lights still twinkled. "He always came across as a daddy to me."

Sean and Scout gave Mane a Look and Mane grinned back.

Chatot glanced between them before gathering that Mane had said something inappropriate again and covered his face with a wing.

"He's my…?" Scout began, voice shaking but not stuttering. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Really?"

Sean nodded. "Sorry you had to find out this way, but even though you've got amnesia I'm not going to hide that stuff from you."

"How did I come with you then?" Scout asked, still stunned.

At that, Sean smiled a fond smile. "Heh, well Striker and Guardian were pretty much the same strength and you, worried for your dad, came back and I was able to diffuse the situation. Afterwards you and Guardian, oh that's Dusknoir's name by the way, agreed to travel with us."

Sean continued smiling and looked back up. "The four of us became members of the Planetary Investigation Team. Well, we were pretty much the only members. The four of us and Celebi. And our benefactor. Oh, as well as Soothe, although I never met her. That's all of us though."

Chatot's head shot up. "What?" he squawked and flapped over. "What did you just say?"

"I, uh, uh, what?" Sean backed away, surprised at the sudden reaction from Chatot.

"The name?" Chatot snapped, getting in right and close. "What name did you just say?"

"…Soothe."

Chatot recoiled, slowly shaking his head. "No… no…" he muttered, hopping away. "Impossible. Utterly impossible."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Mane said, staring alongside everyone else, "and say that you know the name?"

"What was the species of 'Soothe'?" Chatot demanded, turning back to Sean.

"I… I never met her," Sean protested, Chatot's eyes narrowed. "But. Celebi told us to keep an eye and ear out for an audino with a more lavender hue to her fur."

Chatot slowly nodded. "Ah." He turned away and to the dungeon. "We have spent enough time chattering, we should go."

Mane scrambled to his feet as Scout scrambled for words. "Wait," he said. "I have to know why Dusknoir, Guardian, whatever. What happened there? Why did he turn evil and I stayed?"

"I can answer that in the dungeon," Sean said, happy to be moving again.

"Oh NOW you can talk in the dungeons," Mane muttered, stomping ahead. He had other questions he wanted to ask as well.

"This won't take long," Sean said as they began moving into the dungeon, "and this place isn't as bad as the previous one."

"I still think we should talk about Chatot!" Mane protested, running up to the bird hopping away. "Hey? Hey Chats? What's with the freak-out? You know the chick?"

"There is nothing to say," Chatot replied and Mane huffed.

"Obviously," he drawled. "So how'd you know her? Another pokémon from the future? What luck that YOU would have met them all." He glanced back to Sean. "That IS all of you guys right?"

Sean nodded. "From what I know, yeah."

"Sweet. So Chats? Chats? Chatot? Hello?"

"Be silent Litleo!" Chatot snapped.

"Not until you spill the beans."

"You have no right to be making such demands of me!"

"Well we just demanded Riolu tell us everything, so… double standard much?"

"Stop."

Mane would not stop. "Come on," he whined, patting Chatot's back.

"I SAID NO!" Chatot yelled, spinning back and backhanding Mane with his wing. The blow knocked Mane flying and he hit the wall and bounced off it.

Sean and Scout jumped from the sudden action and Scout ran to Mane's side while Chatot realised what he'd done.

"I-I."

"Cool," Mane said as Scout helped him up. "I'm fine," he grunted to Scout's quiet question. He brushed himself off and began trotting forward. "Well, like Chatot said we have to go."

His voice was clipped as he didn't look at Chatot as he passed.

"I… didn't mean," Chatot began. Scout ran past him and to Mane's side while Sean slowly came up to Chatot.

"This place," he said gently. "I'm sorry you're having to go through this. But turning on each other will kill us."

Chatot swallowed and gave a shaky nod. "I'll… I'll apologise."

Sean nodded and walked alongside Chatot as he tried to pull his thoughts together. Chatot wasn't the kind to lash out like that, even Sean knew that.

He wondered about Soothe and what she meant to Chatot if being questioned so insistently could bring about such a reaction.

The four walked in silence until the sounds of their own heartbeats began to get to them and Scout began to loudly talk about all the mishaps he'd had in dungeons.

It helped.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sableye growled. The other two looked on worriedly. "Where are they? Where are they?"

Sableye paced back and forth, scratching his claws. He didn't appreciate being left waiting, he didn't appreciate what it made him think and feel.

"Th-They are probably just having a tougher time then we did," Sableye said, hoping to provide at least some comfort.

"Or they're extra dead," Sableye said, picking his teeth. He knew they weren't going to be given provisions as a punishment, but no one could stop him from eating anything he found in dungeons. Even if the 'food' was best left untouched, he was hungry dammit.

It also made Sableye look extra guilty for depriving them of food in the first place. So, it was a plus-plus.

They were waiting outside the entrance to the Sealed Ruin dungeon. The escapees had moved into it not a few minutes ago, implied by the lingering traces of heat.

It was foolhardy to enter a dungeon with more than four members, so they had split into two teams of three.

The first team had made it through without trouble, the others were taking their sweet time and it was driving Sableye ready to start biting his claws.

And all five of them would give him those looks again if he started that again.

But maybe one small nip…

"Look at him," Sableye said, nudging Sableye. "He's so hungry he's eating himself!"

"Y-You know that's not true!"

"Do you see him spitting them out?"

"Well… I-I."

"Sableye!" Sableye barked, causing both of them to jump. Sableye pointed a chewed claw at him and he stopped leaning over Sableye. "Stop whining about your belly. If you can't find something worthwhile to say, don't say anything at all."

Sableye grumbled something about food, but did back off. Sableye went back to chewing on his claws while Sableye looked on worriedly.

They waited in relative silence, talking only to reaffirm their sanity, until Sableye finished chewing one hand and moved onto the next.

"For the master's sake Sableye!" someone yelled and all three jumped. Sableye immediately put his hand behind his back, but his other hand was even more chewed. There was no winning.

Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye walked out of the dungeon. The lead of that team was strutting with annoyance and grabbed Sableye's chewed claws. "What have we told you about doing this?"

"Lay off the guy," Sableye said, supporting Sableye as she limped along. "You know he can't help it when he's worried."

"Where have you three been?" Sableye demanded, pushing past Sableye to get a closer look at the injury Sableye was sporting.

"A lot of bastards were attacking us," she explained, but Sableye was already past that.

"A drifblim got her good," Sableye explained, backing off easily to let Sableye take a look. Her leg had been twisted, but he couldn't feel any breaks. Just a sprain.

"You're going to want to lay off running for a while," Sableye said softly. Sableye nodded quietly, she was a little ashamed she'd been snuck on upon by the drifblim so easily.

"We're all here now!" Sableye said, taking all attention to her. "So what are we doing next?"

"Well," Sableye said, stepping back from Sableye and straightening up, "we've been waiting long enough that we've rested enough. Due to this injury you're going to need to take some time, rest that leg. But you can't stand around too long, alright?"

"Did the targets pass through?" she asked.

"Yes." Sableye nodded, gesturing to the dungeon. "They entered the dungeon already. We're going on ahead, through the dungeon. Sableye scouted ahead while we waited, it may be traversable by avoiding the dungeon. You three consider going around the dungeon and see if you can get ahead of them."

"Gotcha."

"Swell."

"Alright," Sableye whispered, surprising the others. She didn't usually speak.

Sableye nodded, pleased he was being listened to. "Alright." He nodded, looking back to Sableye and Sableye.

Sableye managed a smile and nodded back, Sableye continued to look argumentative but seemed willing to hold his tongue for now.

"Let's go. For Master Dusknoir and for our world!"

"For Master Dusknoir and our world!" the others chanted back.

Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye ran into the dungeon, one of them complaining already about food. Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye watched them go, relieved to be given permission to go around the dungeon.

"So…?" Sableye begun, smiling to the ladies. "Grass-Fire-Water anyone?" he asked, raising a fist. Sableye grinned and held hers out.

"You're on."

* * *

"You know this place isn't so bad," Mane said faux-cheerfully as he left a muk a steaming pile of sludge.

"By 'isn't so bad' you mean 'is a nightmarish land of evil and horror', right?" Scout asked, forcing a metang to flee with a Shadow Ball. He felt his head swim for a moment and staggered, but shook it off.

"Something like that."

Chatot still hadn't found the time to apologise to Mane and had begun seeing Sean's point on dungeons really not giving them much time to talk.

He knew he could say it at any time but shouting it in the middle of a scrap hardly seemed polite.

Perhaps it'd be easier though.

Chatot was one concern. Scout was another.

Mane was a brimming pot of tension, but he could be managed in other ways.

Scout's right arm was being held by his left when not in battle and Sean noticed him stumbling constantly, shaking his head before collecting himself and straightening up.

He couldn't help but look at his arm. First the paw, now the whole arm. Scout was surprising him with his lack of demanding aid, normally his ears would be bleeding by now from all the pleas he couldn't understand.

He hadn't begged to be carried once. Sure, Sean was considerably shorter than what he used to be, but he had carried Scout through one dungeon. He had expected Scout to beg to be carried again, and if he had been unable to say no when it was just cute eyes he had no idea if he could refuse actual words.

But he hadn't asked once. Complained at all. And mostly remained quiet. At least that wasn't too far off his normal behaviour, after Guardian betrayed them Scout had closed up greatly.

Scout stumbled again, catching himself, and brushing off Mane's concerned whisper. Sean observed the ground he had tripped over as he passed. Nothing out of the ordinary like all the other times. Nothing that'd cause him to lose his balance at least.

He dug a berry out.

"Scout?" Sean called, and the meowth didn't react.

"That's you," Mane pointed out and Sean saw Scout's ears flick before he straightened up.

"Oh! Right." He turned and Sean held out the berry.

"You have to eat something," he said as pleasantly, yet firmly, as he could. Scout looked at the berry for a moment, but then a sound occurred in front of them and Mane exploded the disturbance with a blast of fire.

"Thanks," Scout said, accepting the berry once it was clear. Sean noticed him grab his numb arm immediately, squishing the berry against the other hands paws. He lifted it up with his other paw and bit into the berry carefully, leaving the juice on his paw without wiping it away.

Sean wondered about that.

"This dungeon remains a challenge," Chatot grunted, forcing a probopass' mini-noses back with a burst of wind, distracting it long enough for Mane to blast it away.

"It's great," Mane insisted, flambeing a tangrowth.

"Because everything seems tailored to you," Sean muttered, hitting a forretress multiple times in the shell with Force Palm, blowing it back inch by inch. His leg was aching again, but he pushed through the pain.

Mane breathed embers on it, and it fled as quickly as it could, squeaking in terror.

"The last place wasn't so bad either," Mane laughed, puffing his chest up at Sean's flat expression.

"Preferable to this for certain," Chatot agreed.

"Ghost-types are fine with me," Scout offered.

"Okay." Sean took a breath and raised a paw, pointing a stubby portion of his paw up. "First! You are all Normal-types, so you didn't have to deal with all the attacks. Two. I could barely do anything against Ghost's."

"That's your problem," Mane said, looking down his nose at Sean. "Come on, lots of Steelies around. Shouldn't you be loving this?"

"You'd love it too if you had to punch those 'Steelies'," Sean muttered, but dropped the matter. He sensed he was not going to receive support here.

The four experienced no further troubles for the rest of the dungeon. Despite Sean's light complaints, he did find the experience preferable to the dungeons before it. First carrying Scout and then feeling useless had stressed him out. Not helped by the antagonism from Chatot and Litleo.

But now that he'd given some explanations, both of them seemed calmer, more content with him. He could sympathise, not understanding what was going on when he first arrived in this place was very difficult as well.

Still, being able to actually have conversations rather than just hearing random syllables felt much better.

"So we got a little distracted," Scout said, as they began nearing the end of the dungeon. "About Dusknoir and what happened there?"

Scout was trying hard not to show just how interested he was. To know that there was such a history between Dusknoir and Grovyle was fascinating enough to overcome any annoyance at not having known about it before. But to know he was related to it?

It wasn't a pleasant topic for Sean, however, and he grimaced. "Yeah, alright. Let's just get through that as fast as we can."

Scout nodded, and the other two listened in as Sean began to explain.

"First, I don't know the entire story," he prefaced. "I couldn't understand the words since humans can't understand pokémon and it isn't something Striker likes to talk about, so after I became a pokémon I never really asked him. What I could tell, however, was that Guardian was approached by someone. Possibly Dialga, or some sableye. Someone, I don't know. And they convinced him that, well…"

He trailed off, suddenly unsure of if he should finish telling the story. Scout accepted the consequences before, but he happened to be an entirely different person now.

"What the cost would be?" Scout asked, Sean blinked. The meowth gave him a smile, small and weak, and Sean returned it.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Guardian couldn't accept it and tried to talk us out of it. When Striker and you refused, he tried to take you by force. That led to one of the worst fights I've ever seen, and I've seen some stuff, but we escaped. You were inconsolable for ages, and Guardian never stopped pursuing us. He'd become a dusknoir thanks to Dialga and even Striker could barely fight him anymore and we didn't always have Celebi around."

Scout nodded sadly and he took a deep breath. He wobbled in place for a moment and Sean nearly went to steady him, but he regained his balance and gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks for telling me," Scout said, and Sean nodded. "No one has been explaining anything. It's good to finally understand what I've been missing."

Sean smiled. "That's not all you wanted to ask though, right?"

Scout blinked, almost looking affronted. Sean smiled again and he sighed. "How well do you really know me?"

Laughing, Sean said. "I've known you for years. Probably. It's not hard to read you, even if you're pretty different now."

Mane glanced in, interested. But Scout beat him to the punch. "So I am then?" he asked, he had a feeling that Sean had missed that he was genuinely asking how well he was known. "Different?"

Sean gave him a puzzled stare for a moment. "Well, yeah. There's plenty of similarities and plenty of differences. You're not as tense or as quiet as you used to be. You smile a lot more, that's nice to see. You were sort of the 'heart' lame as that may sound of the team, when Guardian turned against us you lost a lot of that. So it's been great to see that."

Scout smiled, before becoming self-conscious of that and stopping. Sean sniggered at him.

"Otherwise it's hard to tell. Again, I don't really know a whole lot about how you used to talk or speak. Since I couldn't understand you before. If Striker was around, he'd be able to fill you in some more. But I'm glad he's not here, I'm not sure he could take coming back to this place."

Scout nodded. He was disappointed, but there was nothing that could be argued there. Still, it wasn't everything he wanted to ask.

"Where did you come from?" Scout asked, determined not to evade around the subject. Sean cocked his head at him, and Scout rephrased. "You mentioned earlier about not being from this world. How does THAT work?"

Sean breathed out a sigh as Chatot and Mane looked in again. They had gone a while since they had been attacked, the walls were changing as well. But not immediately. Perhaps they were close to the end of the dungeon.

"Yeah. I have no idea how I came here though. The world I'm from has humans all over the place. Heh." He smiled wistfully. "It's been a long time since I've seen my friends or my family. I hope mother is alright. And I hope Glenn's been able to manage without me. He still has Sarah, so he should be alright." He shook the memories away, it would not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

"Sarah?" Scout asked, tone clipped.

"His glameow," Sean answered and the tension in Scout's shoulders seemed to release. "What?" he asked coyly. "Two kitties not enough?"

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me," Chatot cleared his throat and Sean sniggered again. Mane seemed torn between offering a high paw or offering to smack Sean in the face.

"Yeah?" Sean asked, turning to Chatot. He was still smiling, it was just so fun to finally speak with Scout. He'd wondered for years what everyone talked like and sounded. Pantomime could only fill so much of that need.

"It appears we've reached the end," Chatot sniffed, gesturing around. They were in a very wide room. It looked perfect for an awful lot of bass music or a collection of ominous healing items. There was nothing of the sort, no sound at all. "Or at least, this is the first time the dungeon has changed thus far."

"Yep this is the end," Sean confirmed, pointing forward. Mane had spotted something and trotted up to a strange lumpy stone near the middle of the room. "Out that exit and we should be outside again. One minute we have walls, then one second we'll be out. It'll probably be a bit weird out there."

"What do you?" Chatot begun.

Mane had poked the odd keystone and it poked back.

A wave of force blasted him flying with a yell and the three other pokémon all jumped to attention. Mane landed and rolled a few times before groaning, very dizzy.

He tried to stand, but it appeared he'd drunk too many perfect apple ciders and he fell back down.

"WhooWhhhooWhhhWHHHOooOoOHOO?" A voice that could only be described as legion chorused out.

Scout ran to Mane's side and helped him up, clumsily with one arm, as Sean immediately tried to diffuse the situation. Chatot simply squawked and flapped threateningly.

"We are just passing through," he said quickly, and placatingly. "We'll be out of your hair in seconds. We are leaving now."

"Ddd-dd-dddareeDARE-DARE-DARE?" The odd keystone erupted into purple and green and the thick, almost syrupy, essence that was a spiritomb leaked out before rippling.

"We are going," Sean said firmly. "Chatot, Litleo, Scout, go before it attacks."

Chatot fluttered back to help Mane get up and Sean began backing away, still holding his paws up calmly.

The spiral eye of the spiritomb sunk into its body as the other eye remained trained on the four. Its whole form shivered constantly, roiling up violently every few moments.

"L-ll-lea-le-leeaall-leave," the spiritomb ordered and Sean nodded.

"Yes, we are leaving."

"L-L-llle-laeallvleallealvaAH!"

The whole spiritomb jerked violently as a dull boom echoed out, the odd keystone was nearly tipped from some unseen blow.

The spiritomb screamed a piercing shriek of 108 tortured souls before exploding out in a miasma of violence.

Sean had no time to brace before the shadows struck him and launched him flying back. He slammed again the back wall as the spiritomb turned its fury on the remaining three.

Its initial ghostly blast affected none of them, but it switched tactics immediately. Their shadows deepened into darker pools and lashed out, striking each one in the chest.

Scout wheezed weakly as his legs crumbled, but Mane and Chatot took the attack better.

"RAAH!" Mane roared, blasting back with an Ember. The spiritomb howled, shrieked, and roiled, retreating its essence as Chatot copied Mane's next attack, Fire Blast, with his Mirror Move.

Sean pulled himself up and rushed over to Scout. "Scout?" he hissed, leaning down by the meowth. Scout groaned but grabbed his arm and pulled himself up. He looked ready to vomit, but was holding it in.

Chatot and Mane cried as they were knocked down again and Sean leaped in front of the attack heading for Scout, bracing hard against the ground so he wouldn't fall on the hurt meowth.

The Faint Attack hit like a big, meaty, claw, but he tanked the attack better than the previous.

"Litleo!" Sean yelled, as the litleo in question began to pull himself up. "Circle around and use Fire Blast, Chatot get into the air and distract it, when Litleo attacks you copy it."

They complied. Reason was shelved for clear-headed orders. If Sean had any idea on what to do, they'd follow and then tell him off later.

Chatot fluttered about, swiftly evading through ducks and dives the spiritomb's clumsy blows. Mane got into position and gave a wordless cry as signal.

Chatot fluttered up to get a good eye of him and they both formed a Fire Blast and barraged the spiritomb.

"Scout?" Sean hissed, wincing as he heard Scout's breathing whistling behind him. "I hate to ask, but can you take this and get it close." He held out a Blast Seed, Scout gave it a dubious look.

"I," he wheezed, barely able to catch his breath. Each inhale felt like nothing was entering his lungs, "have bad experience with those."

"I'd do it, but you are the quickest," Sean said, Scout still shook his head, grabbing onto Sean's shoulder to steady himself.

"I can barely-"

It was not Scout's day.

He made a sound uncomfortably close to gurk when a sneaky attack struck him in the back. He folded like a cheap suit.

Sean said a very bad word and rushed to Scout's aid while Mane and Chatot continued with fervour, they hadn't noticed Scout get struck.

"Litleo!" Chatot called above the sounds of violence, fluttering closer to where the Fire-type was sending explosions at the screaming spiritomb. "I must apologise for my earlier actions. I know this isn't the time nor place, but no matter how I think I cannot find the right words to express my regrets. The Guildmaster always says to speak without thinking when one is talking from the heart, so let me do this now."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Mane huffed. He was running on sparks at this point.

"You have been unfairly judged by me in the past, due to nothing but your prior behaviour and parentage. The Wigglytuff Guild has offered a blank slate to any who wish it and I have not held true to such an ideal. Let me apologise for all of my behaviour up to this point. I have been wrong."

Chatot capped it off by forming another Fire Blast and his, Mane's, and a surprise angry one from Sean using Copycat, struck the spiritomb all at the same time.

It continued to screech and roil, but it's body was growing smaller and its cries quieter.

"Eeep!" the now tiny spiritomb squeaked, turning and fleeing. "Eeep-eep-eeeeeee-" It's voice grew distant as it hopped away, mostly just a keystone at this point.

"Hoo," Mane breathed, relieved that was over. "Anyway, what was that?" he asked, turning to Chatot who puffed it furiously.

"What?" he squawked. "You weren't listening as I bared my soul and admitted I was wrong?"

"Nah," Mane laughed. "I heard you! I just wanted to hear you say you were wrong again!" He stuck his tongue out at the gaping Chatot and sauntered away.

"Wrong about him my back feathers," Chatot grumbled, hopping after him.

They both spotted Sean cradling Scout and immediately rushed forward, even as their limbs really began to squeal in protest.

It had been a long day.

"Scout!" Mane cried, jumping to his side.

Scout batted his away with his working arm. "I'm fine," he croaked, clearing his throat for nearly half a second before returning to gasping for breath. "I'm fine," he insisted, struggling to free himself from Sean's grip. "Just a bit winded."

"Your ribs," Sean muttered, feeling along Scout's chest. Scout tried to suppress the flinches, but he couldn't, "when you fell. You cracked some, jeez how could I have missed that?"

"I'm fine," Scout repeated, pulling himself free of Sean's oddly comfortable embrace. "Seriously, stop freaking out. We don't have time to be lolling about, especially after the spiritomb battle. We have to go."

"Eat this," Sean said, pulling their one sitrus berry out and offering it.

"No thanks." Scout waved him off.

"Don't be difficult," Sean warned. "Or I will force you to eat this."

"I'm with nice ass over here," Mane said, stepping into the conversation. "You have barely had anything and you're the one in the worst shape."

"I can still keep going!" Scout insisted, turning to Chatot. "Tell them! I've been in worse states."

"That you were in a brief coma from," Chatot snapped, Sean nearly crushed the berry in his paws.

"That's a fun reminder," he growled.

Mane raised a paw. "So was I."

Sean ignored him. "If doesn't matter if you've had worse," he said, glowering until Scout began to crack. "What matters is that you are hurt now. Eat it."

Scout sighed and held his paw out. Sean watched him eat it, all three of them did, before nodding. "Now get on my back."

"Out of the question," Scout replied, stomping a foot. The chain clinked annoyingly on the ground.

"I'll do it!" Mane added. Again, he was ignored, causing him to pout.

"Scout."

"No! You don't need to treat me like glass! I got this far, and there can't be that much more to go. But YOU need your energy."

They stared each other down for a moment, before Chatot cleared his throat.

"As has been brought up several times today," he said, blinking tiredly, "we don't really have time for this."

Sean sighed and ground his teeth but relented. "Fine. But you are taking it easy from here."

"How much easier could I be taking it?" Scout grumbled.

Sean walked them all forward before nodding and taking the lead. Scout turned away from him but didn't move away.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while, Sean's expression changed to a frown as he stared forward, thinking.

"Is something the matter?" Scout asked, noticing Sean was frowning a lot more. "Is this about me?"

Sean shook his head, to Scout's relief. "Up to this point, I've had a good idea on what to expect," Sean admitted. "Since we are close to Dialga, time is relatively stable, and space doesn't intrude. But the further you go the less… sure it becomes. We've got a big gap between dungeons coming up and there could be anything in the way."

"Anything?" Scout asked, reminded of what had been said earlier.

"Palkia got frozen in time," Sean quickly explained what had happened when time collapsed, Scout wincing with each part of bad news. "So yeah. Pretty much anything. These places tend to follow SOME constants though. The area won't be bigger than what this place was originally, but the path to Dusk Forest IS pretty long."

"Can these places be dangerous?" Chatot asked.

"Everywhere is dangerous," Sean said as Mane replied.

"Bring it on!"

"How will we know?" Scout asked. Sean gave him a pained look.

"Well. You can't, really. But we, uh… relied on you to 'scout' ahead."

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh," Mane said, somehow energetic and flat at the same time. "THAT'S why he's called Scout?"

Scout raised an eyebrow at Sean as he laughed. This was a topic he could enjoy.

"I named everyone!" he giggled, shaking his head. "And yeah. Striker was our main fighter with strong 'strikes', Scout was our scout, even Guardian…" his smile became fixed. "Well. He was the protector. He 'guarded' us. Saniya, uh that's Celebi's nickname, even means moment in time. I thought it was clever. Only my name doesn't have any meaning."

"Why's that?" Mane asked.

Sean shrugged. "Humans don't normally do that. Not the same way as pokémon. Honestly I was pretty lucky with the names I gave those guys, since Striker told me it actually fits how you do the whole naming thing."

"He didn't tell you before?"

Sean shook his head. "Humans can't understand pokémon remember. Until I became a riolu, all I heard were 'gro, grovyle' or 'meow, me, owth."

"So we sound like feral's to you?" Mane narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get to choose how I used to hear pokémon!" Sean protested and Mane rolled his eyes and got a seven.

"Suuurre."

"Anyway. The dungeon is about to properly end."

The four pokémon paused as their surroundings changed with a blink. When before they were within a dungeon with walls and a roof, with a single blink they were outside on a cliffside.

Everything was dark, as things usually were in the future. There were a line of trees tended once upon a time and a large rock sticking out of the ground.

"Where?" Mane began, glancing behind them. "WOAH!" he yipped and jumped forward. The other three spun around and found themselves right at the edge of the cliff, looking out onto a thin platform of rocks leading to a floating rocky entrance. Beyond that there was the sea. Frozen.

It wasn't ice, however. The water had just stopped.

Scout felt something unpleasant grip his soul. "Where are we?"

He looked to Chatot, who wore the same troubled expression. Sean just shook his head in awe.

"Hey guys?" Mane called from where he had begun trotting ahead. "I, uh… think you should see this."

In silence befitting the lack of sound around them, the three came forward, passing by unsettlingly familiar trees and on a well-worn track.

Mane had stopped, staring out in terrified amazement. Or perhaps, just terror. He was standing by a pokémon that didn't move, most unusual for its species, a vigoroth.

They stopped by him and the four looked past Vigoroth, frozen with his arm raised in a greeting, and out into the bustling crowd. All dulled and completely unmoving.

They looked out into Treasure Town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone mentioned I should do more cliff-hangers. Is this what you wanted?


	26. Stress and Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how the chapter ended I know you must be dying to see what happens! Don't worry, don't worry, we are back with our heroes in Treasure Town while they begin working on what to do!
> 
> Hahaha.
> 
> And at long last, I have passed 250,000 words! On this site at least. It doesn't count the author notes after all.

"Which way do we go?" Skuntank growled, trembling slightly.

Zubat fluttered forward, he felt out the left and the right in silence. With no eyes to close, he focused on his breathing and the silence.

"Well?" Skuntank barked and Zubat's attention was broken.

"L-left," he stuttered out. "I think. It feels okay."

Skuntank immediately began to lumber towards the left. Zubat, unable to sense Skuntank coming in time, was nearly knocked out of the air when one of the thick bristles of fur smacked into him.

Koffing managed to zoom forward and steady him, nearly tackling him in the process.

"You alright?" Koffing whispered. Zubat pushed himself from the lumpy form of Koffing.

"Heh-heh, aren't I always?"

"That's not really an answer," Koffing pointed out, but Zubat was already fluttering after their wise and noble leader.

He sighed and began propelling himself after them. Skuntank definitely wouldn't be waiting up, certainly not these last few weeks.

The three members of Team Skull moved without speaking. One alternating between stomping angrily and stepping carefully. Another fluttering quietly, but loudly enough that the first snapped at him multiple times. The third making the most noise when he propelled himself to catch up, but otherwise the least amount of sound otherwise.

They'd been running for a week now. Some insane luxio was tracking them with boundless persistence.

Running into dungeons didn't slow her down.

Going down a ravine, especially difficult for Skuntank, only managed to get them attacked by what felt like all the sandile on the continent.

So things had come to this. It was time to lay a cunning trap and bring this interloper down and teach her not to mess with them.

"Koffing," Skuntank barked, after observing their surroundings. "It's time."

Zubat gave the general direction Koffing floated a worried look, but Koffing nodded. "Sure boss." He began to expel gas in greater quantities, smothering the area in a smoggy, smelly, field of fumes.

Skuntank nodded. "Go slow behind us," he ordered and began to stomp off with Zubat quickly joining. He may have strong stench resistance now, but Koffing was putting out everything he could.

"Is he gonna be able to do it, boss?" Zubat whispered, over the distant sounds of Koffing. "I mean… he uses that stuff to float around."

"He's going to have to," Skuntank grunted, eyes locked forward. "You just reach out with those senses of yours and make sure you feel her coming."

Zubat swallowed nervously but complied. With a combination of echolocation and some minor psychic gifts passed down from his father, he was a reliable navigator despite having no eyes. It was why Skuntank asked him to join Team Skull in the first place.

Probably helped that Zubat couldn't sense Skuntank easily, only with echolocation. Dark-types were tricky things.

Koffing's pungent aroma carried even over to them so far ahead and Zubat found himself losing concentration due to it. Skuntank noticed him flying a little wobblier and snapped. "Buck up!"

Zubat righted himself and fluttered forward, ahead of Skuntank, to take some needed breaths.

They continued moving in silence until Skuntank decreed the space covered enough and area sufficient to lay in wait.

It left Zubat very concerned when Koffing didn't show up, as planned, but Skuntank hissed at him to be quiet and to focus more.

So, the bat pokémon was left with no other choice. He took hard breaths through his mouth, he barely used his nose anyone thanks to his teammates, and focused until a headache began to bloom.

Skuntank had ordered him to alert him when their prey reached the middle of the clearing they were hiding behind. With Koffing's trail leading her here, it should stuff her sense of smell enough that she couldn't smell Skuntank and maybe even impair her vision to make this easier.

But it had to be at the right moment. She'd proven herself viciously strong, only surprise moments had been enough to catch her off guard enough to escape. So this had to be perfect.

Zubat's teeth began to grind as his headache began to morph into a migraine. This was painful, this was torture, to be feeling out so hard with powers not suited for his body.

He thought he felt something dripping down his nose, but until the blood met his mouth Zubat wasn't sure. The migraine was causing a bloody nose, but he couldn't stop or Skuntank would really make him feel it.

He waited. He wasn't sure how long it'd been. Was Koffing alright? Was Luxio even coming? Was Skuntank even still there or was this some truly outlandish plot to bring him onto a team, leave him nearly an outlaw, drag him into pain and then abandon him at his weakest point?

Zubat felt something and he twitched. Four legs, crackles, star-shaped tail. He nearly cried with relief, and almost gave it away. But Skuntank's orders came back to him and he waited.

The luxio was slower than normal, almost stumbling along, or perhaps carefully prowling along. Regardless, she was in position.

"NOW!" he screeched and Skuntank burst out of the bushes to descend upon the startled luxio. Zubat allowed himself the sweet embrace of sleep and fainted.

Skuntank ploughed into Luxio and tried to crush her underneath him. She lit up with electricity and the burst of Power threw him off her.

Luxio staggered to her feet, coughing and spluttering, and Skuntank came at her again. Paw met face and he clobbered her into the trees, grinning victoriously.

In return, Luxio zapped him hard enough to stun him twitching. She leaped out from the trees, tail lighting up with a metallic glow. She twisted in mid air and swung her Iron Tail into Skuntank's foreleg. Something cracked and he bellowed out in pain.

Luxio continued the assault, using her momentum to slam into Skuntank and with bodies pressed against each other once more, she unleashed the storm.

Skuntank roared out again and tried to retreat, but her tail twisted and, still hard as metal, wrapped around his staggered leg, holding him in place.

He butted forward and slammed their heads together and breathed pure stench in her face, but Luxio had waded through everything Koffing had to offer. While her sense of smell was indeed gone, she hadn't smelled him in the bushes after all, it also removed any debilitating effect his breath would normally have.

Skuntank keened and nearly staggered. Luxio's Iron Tail began to fade, the stress of holding it was beginning to burn, and he began to slump.

Then, he reared up, pulling Luxio with him. She gasped out in surprise and he managed to throw her off him and into the air. He belched flames at her and Luxio screamed out as she was engulfed in fire.

Skuntank slunk back, head darting left and right. Luxio landed and rolled for a moment to get the flames off her. Skuntank spotted his exit and laughed.

"Chaw-haw-haw. Catch me if you can," he taunted and sprinted. Luxio screamed something too rude for even Skuntank to repeat and chased after him.

The clearing fell into silence. But not for long. Soon, the weak sounds of something propelling itself with fumes interrupted the peace as Koffing came to Zubat's aid. As best as a spherical pokémon could help, at least.

"Woah-ho… oh," he coughed, finding Zubat groaning. He nudged him as much as he could until Zubat's mouth opened and he groaned again. "Come on. Zubat, buddy. Zubat? Zu-Vision? Vision get up!"

Zubat, or Vision as Koffing and his parents knew him as, weakly fluttered his wings and managed to pull himself up.

"Heh… what happened?" he asked, blind and too sore to even try sensing or even echolocation.

"The b-boss is gone. I got over here not long after the sounds stopped, barely could get up I thought I completely deflated myself."

"Heh-heh-heh, nearly broke something just trying to sense her I did," Vision said. Koffing managed a chuckle, if they were competing for who was worse off then Vision was probably fine.

"Woah-ho-ho. We getter catch up, make sure the boss can handle her."

"Heh-heh-heh, right behind ya."

They managed to catch up to Skuntank after he gave Luxio the slip, her sense of smell was completely gone by that point they discovered, and he was able to evade her.

Yet she was still chasing them down. They knew that, one more day of evading her wasn't going to make her give up.

Relentless, this demon of a luxio was.

It left Team Skull with no other choice.

"Woah? You can't be serious?" Koffing gasped. "Treasure Town? Again?"

"Chaw-haw-haw. Why not?" Skuntank growled, there was no amusement in his voice. "We are good, upstanding, members of society. This luxio has no right to be doing this. If she's so determined to get us, we'll just get the guild to take her down. It's genius."

"Heh… heh…" Zubat was not as sure. "But, like, Treasure Town? Dad's going to be so mad if he catches me."

"Get over it," Skuntank demanded. "And don't think of trying anything tricky. I'm gonna need you to lead us on the fastest path. Doesn't matter what's in the way, as long as it's not her. Got it?"

"Heh… okay."

"But, like, what is that grovyle is still lurking around?" Koffing asked, quivering slightly. A disturbing look on a perforated ball-pokémon. He jiggled in all the places.

"Then we'll get the guild on him too," Skuntank growled. "Like what we should have done the first place. Stop arguing with me or I'm leaving you for Luxio. Got it?"

"Got it, boss."

"Good. Now let's go."

And so they were off. Back to Treasure Town.

Zubat kept them ahead of her as best as he could. He could only thank his father for giving him some lessons on sensing before he joined Team Skull and received nothing but disappointment. He really hoped Xatu wouldn't find him, but his luck was not helping him at the moment.

Koffing bobbed up and down as he barely kept pace with them. He was only managing it thanks to the fumes of anger Skuntank was giving out. Otherwise he'd have deflated and been luxio-food by now. He shivered a lot, body not used to expelling so much gas so often.

Skuntank stalked ahead, brimming with impotent rage. No tactics were working on the bitch chasing them down. Not even reason. She just screamed stuff about rocks, he figured one of the lemmings they sold a fabricated treasure was her mate or something and she was upset about the cost.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of winning though. No mercy, no regret, no compromise. She'd either back off, or Team Magnezone would arrest her.

All they needed to do was get to Treasure Town before she caught them again. He couldn't admit it, but his leg was killing him, he was running out of fumes, and his body was bruised and burned under all the fur. If she did catch him again the only hope would be leaving Koffing and Zubat behind as a distraction.

Skuntank wasn't sure if he would do that if it came to it. He did like the two lugs, even if they were simple-minded. They were still a team. He may not have played absolutely true to most tenants of an exploration team, but he still did keep true to one. They were a team.

"Koffing!" Skuntank barked, releasing some more fumes to give the floating Poison-type a boost. "Move it."

They had another split in the path coming up. Zubat would be needed again. "Get those fancy powers of yours ready, Zubat," Skuntank ordered, quickly hearing Zubat groan under his breath. "Buck up brat, keep this up and we'll be safe before long."

They'd need to rest soon. After this last turn, Skuntank thought.

They'd get there.

They had too.

* * *

It was not Beldum's day.

Beheeyem was being a stubborn shut in.

"Statement: You need fresh oxygen for your lungs."

"I'll breathe later."

The leader of Team Gazer went back to obsessively reading his books. They were in Wigglytuff's library. Since being allowed entrance, Beheeyem barely left.

Electrike was the opposite, yet somehow just as big of a problem.

"Directive: The Guild requires capable volunteers to search for Team Skull."

"Come on, I've been invited out to the café with those eevee twins! You can't expect me to turn that down."

Electrike was running around town. Moving supplies and chatting to everything that gave him more than two seconds of attention.

Beldum believed Beheeyem would back them up in this venture, so they made their twenty minute trip back to the guild.

"Statement: Electrike refuses to listen and join us to search for Team Skull. Inquisitive: Will you speak sense into him?"

Beheeyem waved a hand. "In a few minutes. I've found some information on the Secret Slab I've been dying to find."

Beldum waited. Until a few minutes had passed. "Statement: Approximately a 'few' minutes have passed."

Beheeyem sighed and closed the book. "Do you really need me to drag Volt back here? Just dangle a treat in front of his eyes and he'll be back here in a flash."

Beldum floated about, but when it became clear Beheeyem was just going to continue reading, they left.

Beheeyem's idea had merit. If Beldum was even able to hold such a lure, which they were not able to do themselves.

With assistance from Sunflora and Shinx, they tied a yellow gummi around a scarf and onto Beldum, Shinx salivating after the gummi, and Beldum floated off to retrieve Electrike.

It distracted Electrike for approximately zero seconds, as the gummi was snatched and eaten before Beldum had even found their wayward team member.

With a voice beginning to warp slightly, Beldum snapped at the thief. "Statement: That did not belong to you!"

Electivire paused, confused. "Huh? Oh sorry, I thought you were one of the helper pokémon around bringing food and stuff."

Beldum's eye continued to swivel, spotting Electrike. "Warning: This is not over."

They zoomed after Electrike before he could disappear, leaving Electivire to scratch his head in confusion.

"Address: Electrike? Address: Electrike!?"

Electrike heard them calling and paused, glancing around. Beldum zoomed in, only nearly tackling Electrike, and buzzed with irritation.

"Statement: Beheeyem refuses to leave to assist me to retrieve you. Directive: You will return to the guild with me. Threat: If you do not, I will force you."

"Calm down, Beldum," Electrike laughed, only incensing Beldum further. "Lighten up. We've got pokémon to help and pokémon to meet and befriend."

"Disagreement: You do not wish to befriend. You wish to relieve base urges at the expense of your team. Directive: Return with me immediately and this will be forgiven."

Electrike pouted. "Come on, Beldum. I'm actually helping for once, this is something I can do without messing it up! And if others like to see me because of it, why not?"

"Statement: The world is in peril. Team Skull must be found."

"And they will," Electrike said, stretching out. "I mean, come on. We haven't really been helping much lately? All we've done is carry Dusknoir back here, and well… that's not the best thing now."

"Statement: Directive: Reprimand: GGGG." Beldum swivelled back and flew off, buzzing in irritation. Electrike sighed as he watched them go. He didn't mean to upset Beldum, but facts were facts.

He returned to ferrying water and chatting up cute guys and gals.

"Concern. Frustration. Alarm," Beldum repeated in the library, flying back and forth. "Concern. Frustration. Alarm."

Beheeyem paused in reading, keeping the page, to look up wearily. "What is it now?"

"Disgust: Electrike believes we have done, and can do, nothing to improve the situation. Alarm: Team morale is at risk. Frustrated Query: Why are you doing nothing but reading?"

Beheeyem blinked a few times and set the book down. "This is important information," he begun, but Beldum interrupted.

"TO WHO?" they demanded, not pausing to describe the purpose of their speech. "Furious Demand: Why is this so important when looking for Team Skull is considered the most important?"

"Beldum, calm down," Beheeyem began, waving his hands.

"Defiant Answer: No. Defiant Threat: If you will not assist… Defiant Statement: I am leaving."

"Beldum."

Beldum didn't stop. They flew out of the library and out of the guild. If their teammates wouldn't lend a hand and paw to help save the world, Beldum would go out on their own to find Team Skull. They would not cosy themselves doing nothing and pretending they were helping.

Now was not the time for that. Now was the time for action.

* * *

Grovyle stood with Wigglytuff, strategizing in Wigglytuff's meeting room.

The guild was only so large, and Team Skull likely wouldn't come peacefully, so the task of cutting the pokémon into teams small enough to cover enough space but still big enough to fight the poisonous trio was not easy.

Currently, they had no definitive plans.

"Would not breaking through the Sungrove Thicket cut the travel time down by nearly three days?" Grovyle asked, frustrated but still calm.

Wigglytuff ummed and erred. "Well. In theory, yes," he said, pointing a paw down. "But the dungeon is notoriously difficult and the path to reach the dungeon is fraught with sheer cliffs, rock slides, and a family of predatory skarmory that attack travellers. It's quite dangerous and using it as a shortcut doesn't really work."

Grovyle huffed. "Are these perils always there?" he snapped before pausing and shaking his head. "No. No. They are, yes, my apologies. Even now I have trouble with the stability of this time."

Wigglytuff hummed a soothing song and came up beside Grovyle. "It's okay friendly friend. We are making progress, it just takes some time."

"We don't have time," Grovyle said, standing up and shrugging out of Wigglytuff's reach. He began to pace. "I can't say for sure, but that makes it worse. This needs to be done as soon as possible. Distractions and arguments are just slowing us down and costing time we don't have."

Wigglytuff smiled genially at him. "There's always time to take a breather," he said, standing up himself. Grovyle looked ready to argue, so Wigglytuff added. "We are more liable to make mistakes if stressed and snappy. Gotta take a break! Gotta take a break!"

"We don't…" Grovyle began before visibly slumping. "Alright."

"Okay!" Wigglytuff beamed and began to bounce along, only to notice no one was following. "Hm? Friendly friend?"

Grovyle remained standing where he was, frowning slightly.

"Grovyle?"

Grovyle blinked and shook his head. "My apologies," he said and took a step. He grimaced and forced another one. "Hah… ah…"

Wigglytuff's expression became one of concern as Grovyle dragged himself to him. "Are you well?" he asked before gasping. "Oh dear! You're injured aren't you?"

Grovyle reached him, swaying slightly. Wigglytuff grabbed his arm to steady him, and Grovyle didn't object. "N-no," Grovyle said, through clenched teeth. "All my energy. It's just… gone again."

"I'll carry you!" Wigglytuff said and picked Grovyle up and set him on his back. Again, the Grass-type didn't object. Part of Wigglytuff was happy that Grovyle was accepting his affection, part of him was worried as this was a rather sudden swerve.

He carried him out into the sub-level of the guild and glanced around. Croagunk and the sentries stood ready and watching them. He felt Grovyle shift uncomfortably.

Making up his mind, Wigglytuff carried him into the mess hall. Quickly, if just to preserve Grovyle's ego as best he could.

"Let's get some food!" Wigglytuff decided, trying not to bounce too much and jostle Grovyle off his back.

Once they were in, he let Grovyle slide off. His legs seemed unwilling to support himself and Grovyle sat down, grimacing while a blush lit his cheeks.

Wigglytuff grabbed some berries and a Perfect Apple for himself and slid the berries to Grovyle.

Grovyle managed a smile and reached out to grab a berry. Wigglytuff stared curiously at him, Grovyle tried to ignore the staring, and began lifting the berry to his mouth.

His arm paused halfway, trembling.

"I… can't," Grovyle admitted, arm falling back. He squeezed his eyes shut. "What is happening?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Wigglytuff answered.

Grovyle cracked an eye open with a half chuckle. "I didn't think you could give me an actual reason," he said and Wigglytuff nodded.

One of those questions not directed at anyone, it seemed.

Wigglytuff continued staring at Grovyle until the others patience wore thin. "Could you stop staring?" he growled and Wigglytuff blinked.

"Sorry. So sorry," he said, clasping his paws together. "Forgive me, Grovyle. I'm just trying to work out what's going on. Have you eaten anything recently? Could that be why you're suffering no energy?"

"I have eaten," Grovyle said. "A few days ago. But I've gone far longer without any sustenance."

He clenched his hands and stood up with a growl. "This is madness," he snapped and began to pace as Wigglytuff blinked.

"You're up!" he said in surprise and Grovyle paused, looking down.

"I… am." He looked to the berries and bent down to pick them up. He popped one in his mouth and quickly devoured it. "Huh."

Wigglytuff bounced up himself, Perfect Apple balancing perfectly on his head. "Hooray!" he cheered as Grovyle's frown deepened.

"My energy has returned," he said, confused.

Wigglytuff grabbed Grovyle's hands with his paws and examined them. "Hmm…?" he hummed, Grovyle taking a half step back but unable to pull himself free. "I think… we should go for a walk!"

"The time," Grovyle began, but Wigglytuff gave him a pleading look. "We really… shouldn't we…?" he protested before relenting to Wigglytuff's cheer. "Fine. But a short one."

"Yay!" Wigglytuff released his hands only to hug him around the middle. "Let's go into town!"

He wrapped a strong paw around Grovyle's wrist and ran off, dragging the Grass-type with him. Wigglytuff waved to the apprentices as he passed but didn't stop to chat.

There was no one in the middle section of the guild and Loudred already had the gate open so Wigglytuff didn't smash through it. Again.

They ran into Treasure Town. Wigglytuff was met with smiles and relief until Grovyle was spotted tagging along and those smiles morphed into guarded stares.

"Is this really the best place?" Grovyle asked, uncomfortable at even more stares. Being stared at by Wigglytuff was one thing. The happy Fairy-type was relaxing to be around. All these townsfolk in their damaged town who had been slavering at the chain, waiting for him to be removed, were a different story.

"I find it's a good idea to take a look at what we are protecting," Wigglytuff said pleasantly, waving to the staring pokémon. "To remind us why we are doing it. Look over there!" He pointed and Grovyle's eyes followed to where a marill and azurill were bringing apples to some hard working machop.

Grovyle cocked his head slightly. It was odd, he had to admit, to see that.

"Do those pokémon own that establishment?" he asked and Wigglytuff shook his head.

"Nope. Marill and Azurill just know that you get a bit hungry working for long hours, so they've been bringing food and water to everyone they can!"

Grovyle nodded. "Wise. Keeping everyone fit for construction."

Wigglytuff gave him a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, in a way, you could look at it from that angle. But there is nothing stopping those pokémon from simply taking a few minutes to come to the Kecleon Market for their own. Marill and Azurill help because that's the kind of pokémon they are."

Grovyle glanced back over to where Azurill was laughing.

"I see." He nodded, taking his eyes off them. "It's not like that in the future."

Wigglytuff gave him another sad smile and Grovyle added. "I have a feeling you figured that out."

Wigglytuff sighed. "Yeah. Meeting pokémon from the future has been exciting, but it's shown me that somehow we pokémon of the past failed. I've noticed the pokémon from the future are angry, or paranoid, or act rashly when they think they need to."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Grovyle said, feeling a little guilty and Wigglytuff giggled.

"I don't mean you silly," he laughed, shaking his head. The sad smile was still there though. "No. Not you."

Grovyle frowned, that tone was wistful. "What do you mean?" he asked, but before Wigglytuff could descend from his daydreams to answer, someone approached.

"E-excuse me?" Bellsprout asked.

Wigglytuff went back into lala land after taking a brief glance at Team Flame. Grovyle could handle this, he was confident.

Grovyle's eyes narrowed slightly and he felt the town all pause to glance over. Flames on Ponyta crackled and Camerupt breathed out a heavy breath of smoke. Bellsprout stood in front of them, quivering on his noodle limbs yet holding firm.

"Yes?" Grovyle asked.

Bellsprout quivered again, almost glancing back to his teammates but taking a breath instead. "We would like to apologise," Bellsprout said.

"You," Ponyta snorted, correcting Bellsprout. He quietened when Camerupt nudged him.

"We," Bellsprout stressed, and Ponyta tossed his head at them. He didn't walk off though. "For knocking you out in Crystal Cave. Sorry."

Grovyle wasn't sure what to do with that.

"In the end," Camerupt rumbled. "We were deceived, as everyone was, by Dusknoir. For the Eruption, I apologise."

Grovyle swallowed and nodded. "It is an understandable conclusion to make," he said, plastering a smile on his face. "I do not blame you or resent your assistance. As long as we are all on the same side now."

Bellsprout and Camerupt nodded, Ponyta just stomped his hoof. "Doesn't change the state Azelf was left in!" he retorted, and everyone gave him a Look. "Okay, we've said sorry," he said, turning away. "Can we go now? I've got to see Torkoal at the Hot Springs. Remember?"

Camerupt rolled his eyes as Bellsprout cringed. "Sorry about him," he said and Ponyta began to trot off, unwilling to stand around any longer. "He's a little stubborn and has been having trouble sleeping lately."

"He's also freaking out over his glory being taken away," Camerupt added.

The two looked to where Ponyta was waiting impatiently and Bellsprout bowed. "So from Team Flame. We apologise."

"You are forgiven, I suppose," Grovyle said and Bellsprout's eyes lightened. They nodded and the two remaining members of Team Flame went after Ponyta.

"That was odd," Grovyle said, once the coast was clear. Wigglytuff finished humming his song before beaming at him.

"That's the way things are around here!" He grinned. "That was nice, let's go further."

Grovyle let Wigglytuff drag him along again, he could feel his limbs getting weaker again and he was worried he'd have to be carried again. In the guild was bad enough, but in town was mortifying.

"I'm beginning to feel weak again," he whispered to Wigglytuff, stumbling slightly.

"So soon?" Wigglytuff asked but did slow down. "Do you need a ride?"

Grovyle grimaced. "I'd prefer to get out of town before I feel weak enough for that. Please, can't we just return to the guild?"

Wigglytuff gave a quiet sigh but nodded. "No problem." He continued leading Grovyle along, with the same exuberance, and helped keep him steady until they were out of town.

Grovyle panted for breath as Wigglytuff drew them to a stop. "This isn't normal," Wigglytuff pointed out and Grovyle gasped.

"Really? I never realised."

Wigglytuff blinked and Grovyle flushed. "I… apologise. Sometimes I fear I've been around Sean and his many sarcastic responses for too long."

Wigglytuff giggled and brushed it away. "That sounds like Chatot and me! Before I met him I was so airheaded, just didn't take anything seriously! And he was too serious, boo-boo. He's much more lighthearted nowadays!"

Resisting the disbelieving expression fighting to emerge on his face, Grovyle just raised an arm. "I think I can walk to the guild," he said, eyeing the steep steps.

"Nonsense!" Wigglytuff said and grabbed him. "Hold on!"

"What are you?" Grovyle gasped in alarm before they were launched into the air. He went still as in a single bound, Wigglytuff and him reached the top of the stairs. "That… was far."

Wigglytuff released him and Grovyle stumbled. His legs were going numb again. He groaned.

"Do you need more help?" Wigglytuff asked.

"No. I can make it," Grovyle insisted and took a step. Nearly falling over.

"Are you sure?"

Grovyle paused. The will to take another step was fading and he sighed. "Fine."

With a concerned frown, Wigglytuff carried him back into the guild. The sun had long since passed the apex and was heading towards the horizon.

"Team Flame reminded me of something. I think we are going to need to speak to Azelf," Wigglytuff said as they descended. Grovyle grunted non-committedly, face buried in Wigglytuff's soft fur. "I think they may be behind this."

Grovyle didn't speak until they were back, safe, in Wigglytuff's chambers. He was set down gently and cracked an eye open. "Azelf?"

Wigglytuff nodded. "You fought them, didn't you?" Grovyle nodded. Or at least tried to. "I assume at one point you must have touched or been touched by Azelf?"

"Yes." Grovyle scowled, hating to be reminded of that day. From Team Flame to now this. "I slammed Azelf into the ground to knock them out."

"Didn't you know the legend?" Wigglytuff asked, curious. "Dusknoir did, I assumed you would as well."

Grovyle scowled deeper, some energy returning to him upon the mention of Dusknoir. " _He_  was always planning out everything down to the smallest detail. Sean, Scout, and I had to work with the information we could get, and we could only get a little through the Dimensional Scream. We knew Azelf was guarding the gear, nothing more. What of it?"

"Okay," Wigglytuff said, trying not to smile too much at Grovyle actually talking to him about something other than the current situation. "There lies a legend that if you harm Azelf, you'll lose your willpower. It's, uh… not a fun legend."

Grovyle sat up straight. "What?"

Wigglytuff was frowning now. He stood up and ran into his library, calling back. "I remember reading something…"

He returned in a minute, Beheeyem having retrieved the book in seconds, cracking open an ancient tome. He coughed as dust spilled out from the pages, before reciting. "Look not into the pokémon's eyes, in but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember?"

He frowned as he continued. "Dare not touch the pokémon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. Above all, above all, harm not the pokémon. In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety."

He lowered the book, meeting Grovyle's spooked expression. "It's nearly been four days since I fought Azelf… this can't be true."

Wigglytuff closed the book with a troubled expression. "Have you been feeling this at all up to this point?" he asked, calmly. "Shinx said you were difficult to rouse when he went to question you."

Grovyle looked away. "I… I've been having difficulties since I was captured. I gave up more than once. I thought it was due to hopelessness, or a concussion. But now…"

Wigglytuff pursed his lips, but then stood up. "We should go to Crystal Cave!" he declared and Grovyle looked up. "If this really is a five day timeline, we don't have any time to waste."

Grovyle swallowed. "We? You'd come with me?"

"Of course." Wigglytuff nodded. "We need to see Azelf, no matter what, to explain what's going on anyway."

He was brimming with energy, Grovyle was envious of it. Even now, he found it hard to muster the energy. An answer to why he was feeling like this was nice, until the scope of the answer was given.

To give his life to save the world, Grovyle would do that without hesitation. But to become a shell of himself, paralysed in his own body, that was a fate worse than death.

"I'll let Croagunk, Loudred, Chimecho, and Diglett know," Wigglytuff said, almost jittering in excitement. Another exploration? He couldn't wait.

Before Grovyle could muster a response, Wigglytuff had danced out to share the good news. He'd leave a method to contact him, just in case. Grovyle wasn't sure how the guild would take it, both of them leaving now. But he did have to go, if this legend was true.

Grovyle took a deep breath and forced himself up. He had to be ready, as Azelf would not be happy to see him again.

* * *

Ponyta's day was not going well.

Frankly, his whole week was rather terrible.

"Ponyta, wait up!" Bellsprout called, doing his best to catch up. Knowing his leaders limbs didn't need the stress, Ponyta did slow down enough for his compatriots to catch up with him.

"You took your time," he said immediately. Camerupt gave him a reprimanding look.

"It didn't help that you ran off," he rumbled and Ponyta scoffed.

"Not my fault you are slow and lumbering."

"Not my fault you act more like a mudbray with attitude than a ponyta."

Ponyta's flames spiked for a moment, and Bellsprout stepped between them. "C-calm down you two," he said, keenly aware that he was between fire and lava.

Both looked down at their quivering leader and backed off.

"He could be a little more polite," Ponyta sniffed.

Camerupt grumbled. "You call the stunt you pulled 'polite'?"

"Grovyle was our enemy!" Ponyta protested. "And this is all going off the belief that he didn't harm the Time Gears somehow."

"You really think he could fool Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Camerupt demanded and Bellsprout wondered if he could step between them again. The heat was raising, however, and his instincts were telling him to back off.

"Oh please," Ponyta snorted, but didn't say anything further.

"Oh please, what?" Camerupt growled and Bellsprout decided to speak up again.

"We were going to the Hot Springs weren't we?" he called nervously and again his teammates looked away from each other.

"Whatever."

"I want to speak to Torkoal before his nap," Ponyta said. "You don't have to come with me if you do not desire to."

"I think some more time helping the town would be better," Camerupt snorted and turned away.

"Some time might be a good idea," Bellsprout mumbled before looking to Ponyta. "Maybe take a run? I know you like doing that, but we're a bit too slow to keep up."

Ponyta nodded, happy at the prospect of a good gallop. "Very well. Shall I meet you two back at Spinda's establishment or back at home base?"

"I'll need a drink after this," Camerupt said and Bellsprout nodded.

"Spinda's," he said and Team Flame parted ways.

Ponyta quickly fell into a gallop. Hooves clopping loudly against the ground as the wind rushed in his ears. He did love a good sprint, excellent for stoking the flames and breathing new life into a drab day.

What a day it was too. Sun was shining strongly, he knew a Flamethrower would be extra powerful today. But the town was still damaged, so almost everything had been put on hold as everyone chipped in to help rebuild it.

Such grunt work was already a little frustrating. Ponyta couldn't actually help repair anything, he was regulated to transportation which was tiring and embarrassing for one of the saviours.

Except he wasn't. Grovyle was the good guy and Dusknoir the bad. Would that not make him one of the bad guys then?

The concept was ridiculous. Ponyta had become an explorer to help protect the world and its people, not destroy it.

And yet. It had been so easy to deceive everyone, including him.

He didn't want to believe it. But Grovyle was strolling around, attached to the Guildmaster. If he was the bad guy still, then they were being fooled again. If he wasn't, then they had already been fooled.

Either way was a lose-lose situation to the concept of pride, Ponyta found.

So, he galloped until he was at the Hot Springs.

No one but Torkoal was here. The usual occupants, Mankey, Primeape, Teddiursa, and Ursaring were all helping at town.

But Torkoal was too elderly to assist with physical labour and essentially lived here since the heat and water helped his bones. So, here was Ponyta's destination.

"Elder Torkoal?" he called out as he slowed to a stop. Torkoal looked up from relaxing in the steam to spot him.

"Ah, Ponyta," Torkoal greeted, happily. He may have been old, but his voice was still strong and steady. "What brings you here at this time?"

"Forgive my intrusion," Ponyta said, stepping gingerly into the water. Cold water was no good, but the heat of the hot spring was tolerable. "As well as my leave from town. I simply wished to speak with someone, and I could think of no better individual than you."

Torkoal chuckled. "Very flattering," he said, smiling genially. "Well don't let idle chit-chat stop you. What have you come here to speak of that your own partners could not hear?"

At that, Ponyta hesitated slightly. With an uncomfortable shifting of his hooves, he found himself nearly tongue tied. "Uh… my apologies. I really do not know how to start."

Torkoal waited patiently, Ponyta relaxed. He knew the leader of Treasure Town wouldn't judge him regardless of what he said.

"I've been suffering some difficult dreams," Ponyta admitted, looking away. Even without judgement, he didn't like to admit something so pitiful. "My partners have noticed, and I've been growing rather short tempered due to the interruption in my sleep cycle. You know how I must have my precise seven hours of sleep."

"Not six," Torkoal chuckled, "or you are tired. And not eight, or you are sluggish."

Ponyta smiled. Torkoal knew him only too well. He relaxed a little more and nestled down into the water.

"Precisely. I have only been sleeping a total of five hours a night. That combined with the bothersome labour of carrying materials back and forth has left me most out-of-sorts. But I haven't felt comfortable speaking of this with my teammates. I know Bellsprout will understand, but that ornery Camerupt will take any opportunity to criticise me."

Torkoal nodded slowly. "But is there not anything you like about him?" he asked, patiently.

Ponyta sighed. "He is a competent battler. And doesn't go off on his own and leave teammates behind. Regardless of how slow he may be. That, at least, is admirable."

Torkoal nodded, and relaxed. The two sat together in silence, only the bubbling of the water to provide sound.

"The dreams I've been having," Ponyta began, once he was ready, "they are of my time… back in Dark Crater."

Torkoal breathed in sharply. "Back there?" he asked, concerned. "What has inspired those memories?"

"I can't be certain," Ponyta said, trailing a hoof back and forth. "With the stress of time and this whole blasted situation getting worse and worse. I suppose it just reminds me of that place. Living from moment to moment, not sure if the next turn means my death."

He shook his head. "Not quite that dire, the pokémon here stand together. But I can't help but fear, the dreams go farther and present a world where everything is like that. Dark and dangerous."

"They are just dreams," Torkoal said, slowly making his way to Ponyta. "And you are not still in the Dark Crater."

"Of course." Ponyta sniffed, not wanting to show how he was a little comforted by that. "But still, memories."

Torkoal nodded and Ponyta relaxed in the presence of one who would not judge him. Not for how he behaved, or where he came from.

"There is more?" Torkoal asked and Ponyta nickered.

"I can't help but wonder about the Time Gear Guardians," he mused, looking up at the sky. "Azelf was badly wounded. The other lake guardians were frozen in time. Even the ditto I heard of was in a bad state."

"No one has died," Torkoal said and Ponyta nodded.

"Yes…"

All good things had to come to an end, however, and Ponyta stood to leave. "Thank you for the company Torkoal," he said. "But I feel like I have been somewhat too critical of my teammates recently and been treating them ignobly. I should apologise."

"Apologies lighten the heart," Torkoal said and Ponyta smiled. "You are always welcome here Ponyta. Come back anytime."

Ponyta nodded and left the Hot Springs, galloping back to Treasure Town. Letting the wind and his own heat to dry him well before reaching town.

The sun was moving to the horizon by the time he arrived at the crossroads. Didn't stop Spinda's Café from beaming out comforting chatter. Nor did it prevent Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Grovyle from taking a look around themselves.

Ponyta blinked and slowed to a stop. "Guildmaster?" he asked, eyes flicking to Grovyle. "And Grovyle."

Both pokémon paused and one smiled widely, the other watched carefully. No guesses as to who.

"Ponyta!" Wigglytuff beamed. He didn't rush forward and clamp on to hug, he was keeping a hold of Grovyle. Despite being sure it was not for safekeeping, Ponyta still appreciated the carefulness.

Ponyta glanced between them for a moment before making up his mind. "Grovyle," he said, addressing the Grass-type directly. "My behaviour earlier this day was out of line. I apologise for my abrupt behaviour."

Grovyle looked confused, somewhat suspicious, but a glance to Wigglytuff reassured him. "Understandable," he said, turning back.

Ponyta nodded his thanks, but he had more to say. "There has been something I've wanted to ask, however. I witnessed Azelf's state and heard of Ditto." Grovyle cringed. It was slight, but still visible. "And we all know what happened to the others. But not Treeshroud Forest's Guardian."

Unnoticed by Grovyle, Wigglytuff flinched.

"Forgive me for asking, but as a member of an exploration team I must. What happened to the Guardian of Treeshroud Forest?"

"There wasn't one," Grovyle answered. "I was prepared for a fight, Sean and I in fact. All we knew to prepare was something with a pleasant voice and dark shadow. But when we arrived, there was no guardian to speak of."

"Oh." Ponyta blinked. He didn't expect that. "I… see." He wasn't entirely sure if he believed Grovyle, but his attention was pulled to another. "Guildmaster? What is wrong?"

Grovyle turned to see Wigglytuff shaking slightly. Small tears had lit in his eyes, but he smiled them away and shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said softly. To their confusion, he elaborated. "There isn't a guardian of Treeshroud Forest. Anymore."

Grovyle's eyes widened while Ponyta's narrowed. Wigglytuff stalled any questions with an unreadable expression and shook his head again.

"I do not wish to speak of it," he said, "but Boulder Quarry was not the only Time Gear I knew of. It's how Chatot and I knew, that when time stopped in Treeshroud Forest, that its Time Gear was missing. That it had a Time Gear in the first place. But please, I truly do not wish to speak of it. Just for what he was, the guardian didn't deserve…" he trailed off and shut his mouth.

It was clear the conversation would not be continued and Ponyta stepped aside. "Well, good to… know. Grovyle… uh. Take care."

He ducked away before he could embarrass himself, melting into Spinda's Café before anything worse was said.

But even as Ponyta sat with a delicious spot of tea with Bellsprout and Camerupt, his mind still wandered.

Wandered to the Dark Crater.

Wandered to Treeshroud Forest.

He smiled at his teammates and they moved on.

* * *

Night had fallen. Most of the guild was still and sleeping, with only the lost ones away. Wigglytuff had been unable to find Alakazam for the day, so his venture with Grovyle was being put on hold.

The day, like most other days, had amounted to nothing for Bidoof. He did his best, asking around for any information on the smelly members of Team Skull.

Sunflora had found some information, so had Dugtrio. Bidoof only found tired and scared pokémon.

He had a hearty dinner of what little was remaining in the guild, with Treasure Town being repaired and Chatot not around to be frugal, most of the guilds items were being given to the town.

With no Chatot and no plan yet, the guild was left feeling not as safe. It was quietly decided that the apprentices would keep an eye and ear out for anything.

Bidoof, however, could not sleep.

It was odd. This night, as with the last week, Croagunk had not crept in to stare at him during the night. Despite the absurdity of it, without Croagunk's creepy presence, Bidoof found himself restless.

Croagunk was out by his Swap Cauldron, as well as keeping watch in a way. That should make him feel safer, not less safe.

Bidoof tossed and turned. Corphish's thunderous snores and Loudred's nocturnal clacking of his pincers were all he could really here. Neither felt as comforting as they normally did.

Bidoof blinked. Something about that thought was wrong, but he was too distracted to make sense of it.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and glanced at where he hid his diary. It felt a bit too exposed to right anything, nor did he have anything worth writing about.

He decided to go for a walk and ease his stressed nerves. He gathered his bag and went to the mess hall, absentmindedly putting some foodstuffs in it.

Croagunk was there as he walked by, eyes cracking open and following him as he went. "U'm just going for a little stroll, yes siree," he explained. Croagunk didn't respond.

With no Chatot guarding the top, he could leave without needing to be quiet. Bidoof almost chuckled, for as stern as Chatot was during the day, he slept like a baby bidoof at night.

It would be the first time he squeezed through one of the large holes in the gate. Bidoof was never too sure what that thing was for; it stopped larger pokémon only if they couldn't figure out the gate could be lifted. Smaller pokémon could often fit through it.

For the image, he supposed the reason was.

Bidoof wasn't sure where he was walking until he was already along the path outside of Treasure Town. He had paused at a path leading into the residential area, the last area in fact. Next to no one lived down there anymore and most of the homes were overgrown and lost.

Without any further hesitation, Bidoof began to walk. He knew just where he was going now, and the idea that he'd waited this long to return now seemed silly to him.

"Gosh, what have I been up to?" he asked himself as he walked, quiet night not providing any answers.

He began to think of knock-knock jokes as he went.

The Normal-type walked. And he walked. And he walked some more. Past the houses that were inhabited and into the closest place to dangerous in the area of Treasure Town. No one could be certain what you'd find in the forgotten houses.

There really wasn't much risk, Bidoof knew. But the reputation left this place quiet and perfect for collecting ones thoughts.

It's how he found his friend here in the first place.

With eyes set on a single, tiny, dwelling, he sped up. Unlike most of the others, it was in relatively good shape. No large holes, and the door was heavy and very sturdy. Made the perfect sound for a knock-knock joke.

Bidoof raised a paw and gently tapped it against the door before he lost his nerve. He waited, fidgeting nervously, before frowning.

He glanced behind him, finding his reasons for coming here now unclear. He turned to leave and then rethought it.

"Knock-knock?" he called, impulsively turning back to the door. He tapped it again, louder. "Knock-knock?"

He waited again. Nothing.

Bidoof sighed and began walking off.

"Who's there?"

He froze and glanced back at the door before running right back to it.

"T-Tim," he said, voice shaking.

"Tim who?"

"Timber."

There was a moment of silence before a soft, almost reluctant, laughter came through. "You know that's not a good knock-knock joke, right?"

Bidoof grinned in relief. "You still laughed!" He beamed, even though he was beaming at a solid, wood, door.

There was a scoff of laughter and he imagined she was shaking her head at him. "What brings you here, Timber?"

Timber the bidoof bowed his head apologetically. "I… I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, Bell. Everything that's been going on at the guild, even before that with all the work… but still. That's no excuse. I'm sorry." He shouldered the bag he had and dropped it with an audible thunk. "I…I hope you haven't been hungry by golly. I brought food anyway, yup-yup."

"I can get food myself," Bell replied, almost reprimanding but not quite, "but thank you. Leave it at the door when you leave."

"S-sure." Timber nodded.

"So, again?" Bell begun as Timber tried to find words. "What does bring you to me, here and now?"

Timber hesitated, still not sure what to say. He didn't want to leave her thinking he'd just come to talk about his own problems, but wasn't that the truth? "I… was missing you a bit. By golly, this is embarrassing. But I've also been getting worked to the bone with all these terrible things happening with time! I just wanted someone to talk to."

He took a breath once he was finished. Bell was silent, but he was calm. She often held silent as she thought of what she herself would say. Timber liked to imagine her frowning slightly as she thought deeply, nothing like the nervous fidgeting that he himself did.

"Knock-knock?" Bell asked and Timber's eyes lit up.

"Who's there?" he replied.

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you," Bell finished and giggled. It took Timber a moment, but he laughed too.

"You're still much better at these than me," Timber said, smiling. He heard Bell giggle some more before she composed herself.

"I have time to practise," she said, and Timber felt guilty all over again. She seemed to sense the silence be less of a thinking time and more of a guilty time and added. "I'm here for you. Whatever you want to say, I'll listen. Can't promise my advice will be good, but it'll be genuine."

Timber smiled and nodded. "Right. Thanks, Bell, you're the plum greatest friend I ever could have. I reckon I've been a bad friend in kind though."

"I'm just thankful you're still here," Bell replied. "I know you're busy. I really don't blame you. Thank you for coming back, though. It means a lot to me."

Timber sniffled and wanted to keep apologising, but they'd just be running in circles then. "Th-thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I've just been feeling plum done useless lately," he explained, knowing she was listening. "With the Great Dusknoir turning out to be a bad guy, Grovyle a good guy, and losing Meowth, Chatot, and even Litleo. It's left us all running in circles. Everyone is trying to figure out what to do, and they are, but I'm not able to do anything to help. I'm not strong, and I don't have a special role at the guild either. I guess I can only wait and try my best, but I don't even know how to try anymore!"

"It sounds like," Bell began, when he took a breath to compose himself, "that you are feeling inferior to the others. That you have nothing to offer to help resolve this situation. Is that correct?"

"Y-yeah," Timber said, nodding. "I'm not clever or strong or have any special skills to help. I'm just me. And I'm worried that, with so many of our friends gone, that they're going to need me and I'm going to let them all down."

"Timber," Bell said, almost reprimanding him, "you shouldn't focus on what others can do better. Look at what you can do and what you have done. You are the most hardworking member of that silly guild, I know that. You don't give up. That's what's important. That's what we need right now. Someone who won't give up."

"B-but I don't know if I can do it," Timber said, bashfully. "You're too kind to me by golly."

"You're not kind enough on yourself," Bell insisted. "And you do have something bigger to offer, if you still won't believe in yourself. That map, remember? The one to Star Cave."

Timber's eyes lit up before darkening again. "O-oh right. I don't know…"

"Timber," Bell soothed, voice smooth and calming. "Think about it. Just think about it."

"W-well sure, by golly." Timber fidgeted, remembering where he stored the map. "But I can't just go up to the Guildmaster and claim I know where Jirachi is. What if Jirachi isn't even there? I don't know, it'd be gosh darn embarrassing and we don't have much time anyway."

"You still haven't gone?" Bell asked with a sigh. "Come on, Timber. Why haven't you gone yet?"

He winced, resenting that this was brought up. He'd found the map well over a year ago. Once he told her, she told him he should check it out, but he was never able to muster the courage to go out alone.

"I… there's just been… golly. I'm sorry Bell, I just can't. What if it's not real or Jirachi isn't there? I dunno if I could take the disappointment. It's my treasure and if it's wrong, I dunno. It would hurt too much, yup-yup."

Bell exhaled softly and Timber felt bad all over again. "I really thought," she begun before cutting herself off, "but I understand. You can't wonder forever though. Not knowing will eat you up eventually."

Timber's ears twitched as he laid on the ground.

"Knock-knock?" he asked, hoping to pull things to a lighter topic.

Bell was quiet again, he hoped he hadn't offended her. "Who's there?" she asked, making him smile.

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Medoof," he finished and Bell chuckled.

"Still terrible," she said, fondly, and Timber grinned.

"You're turn," he said, eagerly.

"Knock-knock?" Bell asked, not taking long to think.

"Who's there?"

"Woo."

"Woo who?"

"Sounds fun," Bell giggled. "Can I join in?"

Timber laughed. "Sure."

"Woo hoo!" Bell cheered, quietly and softly.

They laughed together, softly into the quiet night.

"You're a lot stronger than you think you are," Bell said, once they were finished laughing. "Try to not look at the big picture, but instead look at things at a smaller scale. Don't try and work out how you are going to save time, but instead focus on what your first steps are going to be tomorrow. Looking at things too widely is scary and anyone would feel useless in the scope of it stuff this big. Look at what you can do first. Alright?"

Timber nodded. "A-alright. You're still good at the advice-giving by golly! I reckon you could set up a shop based on that, you hear me? Bell's Advice. O-or whatever you are might be better. Putting you're n-name could b-be a bit, you know, uh… I… you know?"

He would have kept going but Bell giggled, and he shut his mouth. "That's kind of you to say, but I don't think I could deal with the attention. Everyone looking at me, talking to me, all day, every day. No, that's too much. Thank you for thinking of me like that, however. You are a good pokémon, Timber."

"You're a good pokémon too, Bell," Timber replied, blushing slightly. He wondered if she was blushing, and if he would even be able to tell. He yawned loudly, unable to keep himself, and felt Bell's amusement through the door.

"It's quite late," she pointed out and he nodded.

"Sorry for coming by at this hour," he said, and she laughed again.

"Normally you'd say that at the start," she teased, and he blushed again. "Our talks are fun. Come by at any time, Timber."

"Aww shucks," Timber replied and looked backwards, along the path. "I should get going. Thanks for talking to me. I promise I'll visit again soon." He pulled the food out of his dropped bag and placed it against the door, nudging it so she knew he was placing something down.

"Thank you, Timber," she whispered. "Good night."

"G'night, Bell," Timber replied and nosed around the strap, so the bag was back on. He glanced once more at the door, but she had no additional goodbyes to give. He trotted off, feeling a little lighter.

He thought he heard a door creak open, but when he glanced back it was closed. The food was gone though.

Bidoof smiled. It was back to being Bidoof again, only Bell knew his name, while he only knew her name in kind. He'd never asked, somehow the anonymous nature of their friendship was more exciting. He did have a strong theory in mind, however.

She'd dropped the occasional hint.

He stretched and nodded to himself. Tomorrow would be another day, and he'd be ready for it now.

He would be ready.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha. Didn't have the usual POV chapter last one, instead it's this one! Can't be too predictable, I can't. The theme of this one, as I use themes for all the POV chapters, was pretty much characters who are stressed and dealing with that stress. There's another theme too, if you can guess it.
> 
> So that's fun.
> 
> Hey, is anyone ever writing, or thinking about writing, and suddenly an idea comes to them that just makes so many things click together? That happened on the day I began writing this chapter and energised me so much, as this was written two days after the previous update, that I planned out this whole chapter and wrote a good chunk of it!
> 
> The idea in question I had won't come into play for a while, ages really, but I thought to share the revelation!


	27. Easy Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here. Do we want to be here?

The waves didn't crash against the cliff. The leaves didn't drift in the trees. The life of Treasure Town had been lost, and it was left in endless grey.

The newcomers who breathed and lived, their voices were clear, as there was nothing to impede them, yet still distant. It didn't dare draw too close to those with life and fire.

It watched as the four stared and carefully began to edge their way into a place so familiar. A place that none of them had ever wanted to see. Not here. Never here. But always… always here.

I am always here.

Scout glanced behind him, thinking he heard a sound on the wind. "Did you… hear that?" he asked, concerned.

"What do you take me for?" Mane asked. "Of course, I did."

"There isn't much sound in this place," Sean said. "Anything is easy to hear."

Chatot simply nodded. They all took a glance behind them, but there was nothing to see. Nothing that breathed, nothing that lived.

So they began walking forwards. "Let's get through this place as fast as possible," Sean suggested. There was no argument to be had about that.

Scout began to tremble as they made their way further into the town. Vigoroth was only the first of the frozen pokémon.

Kangaskhan stood in her shop, talking cheerfully to Marill. Azurill was nowhere to be found. They didn't speak with words or eyes. They didn't speak at all — only frozen.

Their smiles felt more like rictus grins.

"Don't dawdle," Chatot said softly.

Sean nodded. "Don't stare at a frozen pokémon too long," he added, pulling Scout's eyes away from the Kecleon Brothers. "It's not good for your head."

"S-sure." He nodded and darted away from where Wynaut was getting served.

They had only crossed the bridge when Chatot stiffened. "Oh," he said vacantly and spread his wings and soared forward.

Sean and Scout looked on sadly as Chatot flew to where Sunflora was giggling with Loudred. Neither of them was moving.

Chatot brushed a wing gently across Sunflora's face. The dust had begun to settle on both of their bodies. A magmar had also been talking to them when time froze.

Scout felt his mouth quivering slightly as they approached. It was wrong to see Sunflora so frozen and Loudred so quiet. Their grins were natural but fixed. Their eyes were bright, yet lifeless.

"Chatot," Sean said quietly. "We can't get distracted here."

Chatot didn't reply, simply continued brushing the dust off his apprentices. He brushed their shoulders, their heads, their legs.

"Come on Chats," Mane said, plastering a smile on his face. "You'll have plenty of time to mother hen them when we get back."

Chatot gave a tired chuckle and lowered his dusty wing. "Right."

Sean and Scout exchanged an uncomfortable look. Mane's optimism was needed, but sorely out of place.

"Is everyone frozen?" Scout wondered out loud. It seemed that way, from where Team Flame stood to joke together, and where Electivire was posing for Chansey.

The four continued looking left and right, taking in faces they knew, remembering voices that couldn't be shared. Treasure Town was a graveyard.

"Probably not," Sean answered, which caused his companions to stop.

"What?" Scout demanded.

"Did?" Chatot continued.

"What?" Mane said, breaking the chain.

Sean gave a weak shrug and a weaker, painfully uncomfortable, smile. "This isn't the first place I've seen frozen like this. But in those places… I remember Sahra Town specifically had only half of its population frozen. Half didn't. And it was random, no location factoring in that they could tell."

"How could you tell?" Mane demanded. "I thought you couldn't understand pokémon?"

"Celebi could communicate with me," Sean answered. "She was there with us at the time."

Chatot took a deep breath. "So… someone could be here still?"

Sean shrugged again. "Maybe. I'd really hope not though. You three don't deserve to see what this future can turn pokémon into."

Scout made a low, weak, sound before chuckling. "I feel like now that you've said that," he began, voice shaking. Almost entirely, something clacked behind them.

The sound, soft and tinny, rung out as loud as a drum to the ever-present silence and anxiety of the listeners.

Scout and Sean twisted around first, Mane quickly spinning back as well. Mane sparked briefly, before coughing. He could barely light a matchstick, let alone form a proper fireball.

With his arm still hanging numb, Scout wondered if he'd be able to do anything in his state.

Sean's aura tassels rose, but he counted only three vague signals and dropped them with a sigh.

Three.

His heart lurched, and Sean spun back around. "CHATOT!?" he called, causing the other two to jump.

"What is… it?" Scout demanded, melding into concern.

"Where's Chats?" Mane asked, voice high.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sean groaned, rubbing his face. He was so tired. Cupping his paws, Sean shouted. "CHATOT!?"

No response.

"This." Scout voice clipped and came in bursts. "Isn't. Happening. This. No. No. No." The meowth began to shake badly.

Mane stepped forward and added his voice to the mix. "CHAAATTTS?"

Sean cringed, his ears were sensitive, and even Scout was broken out of his shaking by the volume Mane put out.

"He'll have to have heard that," Scout muttered, trembling still.

"All that means is he'll know we've noticed he's gone," Sean said, stepping forward. "Come on. We've got to look for him before something happens."

"Something already happened!" Mane pointed out, trotting along.

"Something worse."

"Why are you so cagey around the words?" Mane asked, Sean scowled. "Seriously? I think we get his life might be in danger if you've had anything to say about this whole place and time."

"I didn't want to have to say something so blunt," Sean snapped, jerking his head back at their trailing meowth. "Scout can be… sensitive."

Mane gave him a flat look. "And you care about this here and now… why?"

"Because why is it so bad to be a little gentler?" Sean snapped. "I know it. You know. And I know Scout knows it. Stating such things is horrible, and we need to keep morale as best as we can."

"Cool." Mane nodded, accepting that. "Just wanted to know why. Explaining is fun."

Sean breathed out a heavy breath as Scout caught up. The meowth was quiet again.

"Is he always like this?" Sean asked tiredly. They were all tired.

"Yeah," Scout answered.

"You do know it's rude to talk about someone who's listening?" Mane said, voice light and teasing.

"Really now?" Scout snapped. "Doesn't that person know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations?"

Mane turned back to give him a smirk. "Nice one."

Scout rolled his eyes, and Sean stepped up to walk, in-between them. "Play nice, children," he muttered.

"But daddy," Mane pleaded, voice higher.

Scout groaned. "Just stop," he asked. "I've got a headache, and you really aren't helping."

They passed a gaggle of frozen figures. It was hard to think of Spinda and Wobbuffet so still and quiet.

"I have a remedy in mind!" Mane said, eyes locked on the frozen ones. His voice shook slightly, but he swallowed it. "It's called-"

"I don't want to hear it," Scout snapped. "Just look for fricken, argh, CHATOT!?" His voice broke on the call, and there was no response.

Sean gave Scout a concerned look. The meowth was beginning to cough wetly. Then Mane veered off the path, heading right.

"Where are you going?" Sean demanded, trotting after him as Mane sped up.

"The dojo!" Mane replied. "Come on. Gotta look everywhere!"

Sean sighed, and Scout overtook him, running after Mane. "Slow down," Scout yelled. Mane did so... just a tiny bit.

They ran around the track, passing by Zigzagoon and Mr. Mime, to find the door to the dojo. "Hey! It's open!" Mane cheered, poking his head in.

He immediately recoiled.

Scout caught up with Mane at long last and panted for breath. He wished he could run longer, Marowak would be disgusted at him getting winded so quickly, but he'd been going all day with injuries.

His vision went blurry for a moment, and he slurred out. "Runoff again and I'll see what happens to… ooh." He grabbed his head and took some needed breaths.

Mane oozed up next to him, rubbing up before bouncing his flank against him, nearly knocking Scout over. "Hey," he said. "Take a look inside!"

"Hmm?" Scout cracked his eyes open. He didn't want to; he could go to sleep right here. He remembered what they were doing and went straight. "Did you find Chatot?"

"Nah." Mane shook his head, grinning. "Something better!"

"What?"

"Take a look!"

Scout frowned. Mane had that sleazy grin that boded poorly. "What is in there?"

Rolling his eyes, Mane explained a little. "Marowak is giving someone some 'after hours' training!"

Scout continued frowning, trying to work out why that sounded so wrong. His eyes widened. "You're sick!"

Mane laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, come on."

"No. Mane, what is wrong with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a spoilsport. No ones in there with Marowak. It's perfectly innocent. You really don't know how to deal with jokes, do you?"

"We are around frozen people we BOTH know," Scout growled. "What part of you thinks that making jokes about this is appropriate in ANY WAY?"

Mane's eyes widened, and he blinked a few times. "Oh, uh… wow. You're really upset," he said, taking a step back. "I think you need to calm your nerves. I'll help!"

Scout's eye twitched. "Okay," Scout snapped. "WHY do you keep acting like that?" Mane paused and gave him an affronted look. "Seriously. Could you please stop flirting with everything you see!"

Mane looked to consider it for a moment. "Mmm… Nah. This body is just too hot to keep contained like that!"

Scout felt his eye twitch. "Go for an hour."

"No."

"Thirty minutes."

"And how are you going to keep the time?"

"I'll count," Scout growled and raised his paw. "One. Two. Three."

Mane let him count to twenty-seven before he interrupted. "You sure look like you know what you're doing with those paws of yours," he crooned, and Scout dropped it.

"Shut up."

Mane blinked. "You didn't just tell me to shut up!" he gasped. "Never. Not sweet, kindly, sexy, Scout."

"Shut. Up."

Mane rolled his whole body. "Nah."

"Why?" Scout exploded. "Why do you have to do this? All the time?"

Mane laughed at his emotions, and Scout flipped from furious to tired. He panted for breath and Mane gave him a pitying look.

Scout snarled at him.

"Fine," Mane said, uncharacteristically soft. "You want to know?"

Scout nodded, desiring only answers to fill the static in his ears.

"It's because I'm terrified," Mane said plainly. "I'm scared. I'm trapped in a hellscape with only a maybe out, having to dodge murderous pokémon literally hunting me down, along with travelling through dungeons with ferals more crazed than I've ever seen."

Mane paused to take a breath, while it was Scout's turn to blink in surprise. "Now I'm in my own home, but it's frozen any everyone is effectively dead and displayed for my eyes to see. I'm... Scared. This is how I'm coping, Scout. I'm sorry if that offends your delicate sensitivities, but I can't deal with this any other way."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Mane snarled, heat entering his voice. "Oh. Seriously," he scoffed, tossing his head. "You strut around like you know what's best and right and perfect for everything and when something 'offends' you, you get all pissy and passive-aggressive. Don't think I hadn't noticed, even before I joined Rai's team."

Scout took offence to that. "Rai's, AND mine," Scout shot back, and Mane raised a fiery eyebrow. "We made the team together."

"Sure." Mane nodded with a smirk. "Roll right over you being passive-aggressive, just go straight to 'this is what is correct, and I know it.'"

"And who's being passive-aggressive now?" Scout demanded, and Mane laughed. The audacious sound carried for miles, but it was just for the rapidly angering Scout.

"You're doing it again!" Mane laughed, bitterly pawing the ground in fractured amusement. "Do you even notice you're doing it?"

Scout hesitated, beginning to frown.

"It's funny, in a sad way. The way you behave sometimes." Scout glanced up sharply at Mane's mocking expression. "You're always looking like you have something more to say, some secret you can't wait to share so you can show just how smart and clever and right you are. You know, if you ever shared stuff, things might not be going to literal fucking hell."

"You are NOT blaming me for this," Scout scoffed, tail flicking out. "This? THIS? Are you blaming me? FOR THIS?"

"Maybe," Mane sang, making sure the notes carried. "How would I know otherwise? You don't tell ME anything, heck you don't even tell Rai anything. Hiding everything of worth from your so-called 'best friend.'"

"And what are you basing this off?" Scout growled, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his arm and chest. "Because I've figured out what's going on. Therefore, I must have always known?"

"Oh please," Mane snorted, rolling his eyes. "Newsflash, amnesia doesn't work as you claimed. You don't just lose everything but a few tiny details. There is no way you didn't know what was going on, or at least not had SOME sort of idea. But did you tell anyone? Even Rai? No. You didn't. You claimed you couldn't remember anything."

Scout nearly stepped back, but he had to defend himself. He had to. "And YOU'RE an expert on amnesia?" Scout demanded, pointing the finger.

"You think you're the only pokémon in the world that's ever had amnesia?" Mane shot back. "But you know what? I get it." Mane's tone changed. "I get why you didn't say anything. This is clearly a big deal, and you couldn't risk everything just to share some details, no matter how much it would have helped."

Scout blinked. "What?"

Mane continued, but he began to grin like a sharpedo. "I get that. I understand that. I accept that. But what I don't accept is the way you behave. You come at me, rolling your eyes, giving little comments to yourself and Rai, or snapping at me 'Oh Mane you're such a gross flirt. Stop, wah-wah' and you think you have the right to tell me how I should act because you just KNOW what the best way is."

"I-I. Do not. I do not. I do n-not think like that," Scout stuttered, vision nearly going black with a headache. "Or act like that. What about you, then?" Scout waved a paw violently on his numb arm, grunting as sharp pain shot through his paw. "The flirting is just weird, but whatever. Like you said 'I accept that' it's who you are. But what about the way YOU have been behaving towards Rai for the last FIVE YEARS."

Mane's lip curled, but Scout continued. "Mercilessly bullying him at the slightest proclamation, ruining his self-confidence, picking on an ORPHAN for what? Some self-justified act of 'toughening him up'? You can talk about what I've done and acted all you want, but I haven't behaved nearly as viciously as you."

"Ah…" Mane sighed, smiling. "There it is."

Scout snarled. "What?"

"You're doing it again," Mane laughed, bordering on hysterically. "You're turning it back on me again! Am I a horrible excuse for a pokémon? Sure am. I'm rude, aggressive, a nasty flirt, and a bully, with criminal parents and a home where everyone, literally everyone, dislikes me. At best. That's all true."

He stopped laughing, and instead, his expression changed to a vicious glare. "What's also true is that you are a liar who refuses to accept blame for what you have done and whenever something does come your way, you find a way to make the other party look worse and you so righteous in comparison."

Scout couldn't gather the words to reply, so Mane continued.

"I chatted with Riolu a little when you were napping. He told Chats and me what you guys needed to save time. Some 'Relic Fragment' that belonged to our best buddy Rai. You knew that all this time, didn't you?"

Scout stared at him. Mane grinned again.

"Oh, don't look so stunned. You're not as good at hiding as you think. If Rai, of all pokémon, noticed all your little lies, do you really think everyone else hasn't as well? Or, well, actually only anyone who's spent much time with you, which is just Rai, and now me. Clever, really."

Scout still just stared in silence, trying to find the words to defend himself. There weren't any.

"Look," Mane said, expression melding back into a calmer state. "I get it. I get you saving the world is more important than anything. I reaaallly do get that. I even think you don't want to hurt anyone. I even think you and Rai ARE a talk away from expressing your undying love and passion for each other. I do know you care about him. But I also know that you're not as nice of a guy as you think you are."

"A-and what about you?" Scout asked. "Everyone you've done, just… whatever in comparison?"

"Seriously?" Mane asked, genuinely baffled. "You still don't get it? Who's the better person between us? You. That's the answer. But being better than me isn't that great of an achievement. And between you and me, not only do I get that I'm a dick. But I'm actually trying to change."

Mane shook his head. "I admit what I am, but I also have been trying. I've been acting as nice as I can, getting used to it, slowing the flirts, acting the good, responsible, apprentice. Have I been good at it? Eh, probably not."

"So what?" Scout whispered. "Just because you admit it, it's okay?"

Mane groaned. "You really are this dumb? Really? I know you pretty well by this point. I can tell you've felt guilty about all the lying and manipulating. And that's fine; I already said I think you're a good person."

Mane sighed, he was calmer now, getting this off his chest. "But you leave the guilt as all there is. You don't try to change or make yourself better. You just stew in your own guilt until you decide you've punished yourself enough to make it okay."

Scout shifted uncomfortably, but Mane wasn't done. "Then you keep doing it. At least I'm trying to change, but you're just acting, denying everything, shifting the blame onto anyone else if you're called out. And you're not as good at it as you think you are."

Scout's face burned. He would have far preferred to have been set on fire to this.

"I…"

"Don't bother," Mane said, rolling his eyes, "admitting it all now. Doesn't that just prove my point? You'll either feel guilty and keep doing it. Or you can actually make a change. Maybe actually think about that for once? Tell someone what you really think. Maybe Rai when we get back? Either way, I'm done. Let's just find the others and get out of the creepy place."

He began walking off, and Scout forced himself to follow. Unlike when he had argued with Rai, this felt like just a straight lambasting of himself.

But, as he thought back to that argument with Rai, he couldn't help but consider what he said. And if he really had been trying to shift blame, make himself look better in comparison.

He thought about what he hadn't said, and what still hadn't been told.

Mane didn't say anything else as they walked. He'd gotten what he wanted off his chest.

"I…" Scout said, noticing something. "Where's Sean?"

Mane stopped cold. "Shit."

"And," Scout's voice was going high. "We've got company."

They both turned as something large and crackling with electricity approached.

"Oh, no."

* * *

Chatot took a deep breath. He couldn't bear to imagine it, but he had to ask. "So… someone could be here still?" It was in front of his eyes, but could it be an illusion?

The riolu - who he still had trouble considering to be Sean - shrugged again. "Maybe. I'd really hope not though. You three don't deserve to see what this future can turn pokémon into."

The meowth, he still couldn't make sense of, made a low, weak, sound before chuckling. "I feel like now that you've said that," he began, voice shaking and quivering with dread. Almost entirely, something clacked behind them.

The sound, soft and tinny, rung out as loud as a drum to the ever-present silence and anxiety of the listeners.

But Chatot wasn't listening. Right as the others turned around, he looked to the left and began to walk. He heard their voices, fading like they were being covered with water until there was nothing but a warm feeling in his beak and pressure behind his eyes.

It feels so good? Doesn't it?

Chatot agrees.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff beamed, bouncing to where he was roosting, "this is where you got off to! Silly bird, let's get you home."

"Ah, Wigglytuff," You said. He felt so happy to see Wigglytuff again. I could almost cry. "Ahem. Guildmaster, how wonderful it is to see you. It feels like an age since we've spoken."

Wigglytuff giggled and picked me up, cuddling you against his warm belly. "Yes," he said. "But I'm here now. You're here now. Let's go home."

I roosted comfortably in Wigglytuff's embrace. You felt so warm, so safe. Chatot was home with Wigglytuff now.

Wigglytuff hummed a lovely song as he carried us. His embrace was as steady as we all thought it'd be. Strong, sturdy, yet warm and soft. This is Wigglytuff. Chatot's partner. Chatot's friend. Chatot's life.

The pathway to the guild was as it always was. Pokémon bustled back and forth, many of them even were taking a rest to talk or wait. Most were waiting. What were they waiting for?

Chatot didn't worry about that. He couldn't see them, but they waved to him anyway. People always wave when you pass them, pokémon are friendly like that.

The gate of the guild, a sturdy object, held firm. Wigglytuff didn't pause at the grate, and the Guildmaster didn't need to. With a blink, he was inside. And we came with him!

Don't mind the bones scattered around Chatot's roost. Those were fake. Those weren't Chatot. Chatot is here now, Wigglytuff is thrilled!

Wigglytuff continued to carry us all in his sturdy embrace. One didn't need to fear when Wigglytuff was here. Treasure Town was safe because Wigglytuff was here.

As is proper, Wigglytuff said hello to everyone as he passed.

"Hello, Bidoof."

"Yep-yep. Gosh, golly."

"Hello, Sunflora."

"Hello, Guildmaster and Chatot."

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Corphish."

"Hey."

"Hello, Loudred."

"YEAH, HI!"

"Hello, Chimecho."

"Hello, Guildmaster."

"Greetings."

"Hello, Anna."

"Hi!"

"Hello, Pika."

"It's nice to see you."

"Hello, Setech."

"Hey."

"Hello, Jake."

"Hi, Guildmaster!"

"Hello, Pichu, one and two."

"Hi-Hi!"

"Hello, Queen."

"It's so nice to see you!"

"Hello, Hawk. Hello, Robbie. Hello, Neo. Hello, Julia. Hello, Haru. Hello, Arcanine. Hello, Zorua. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello."

"It's time to take a nap," Wigglytuff said, pooped from all the hello's he had to give. Make sure to say hello back!

Sleep is a fantastic idea. Rest is what you need for strong bones and flesh that doesn't yield. Sleep lets us dream.

Wigglytuff took everyone to the best room. It's the one at the back. It's always open for new recruits. Poor Shinx never got to sleep in this room.

But Chatot and Wigglytuff can!

Chatot roosted comfortably in Wigglytuff's embrace, and he cleared his throat to begin the night-time song. "Nighty-nighty sleepy-head. It's time to go down to your bed. There are dreams and-"

"Yawn." Wigglytuff yawned. "Let's just go to bed."

"Of course, Guildmaster." Chatot would sing the wake-up song later then.

Shall we see what's approaching the two kitties?

* * *

Scout and Mane stood frozen. With black and grey fur, faded blue patches, and the classic star-tail, it could only be a luxray that approached them.

"This can't be happening," Scout laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "No."

"L-Leave!" The luxray roared. "Leave. Now. Why others? Why more? Leave. Go. Leave. You are not. Here. Allowed. Here. No. Leave. Leave. Why more? Leave. Or I will. I will. I will. I will."

"You'll leave?" Mane asked. "Great! Now shoo."

The luxray shook its head, tossing an old necklace around its neck. "LEAVE!" it roared, electricity sparking out everywhere and jolting some of the bodies.

"Please don't go all Frankenstein on us," Scout laughed, again. He couldn't handle this; this was no bueno. This was no good. This was not allowed. He would not accept this.

Several frozen pokémon fell in heaps, collapsing against the ground in dull thunks. Both Scout and Mane flinched.

"No…" Scout moaned.

Mane's voice broke. "Rai?"

The luxray paused. It cocked its head slightly and took a half step forward. "LEAVE!" it screamed, and neither of them moved.

It howled in frustration and electricity built up. Scout continued to laugh weakly under his breath, while Mane just stared. Lightning struck, and their fur went up as the town square was bathed in electricity.

Like a horde of puppets with their strings cut, everyone frozen in time collapsed to the ground.

"Cool story bro," Mane said, grinning weakly.

Then Sunflora stood up.

"No…" Scout moaned again.

Loudred stood up.

"No…"

Everyone stood up.

Mane's face twitched erratically. It was like he was being shocked with electricity. He tried to make words, but nothing was coming. The risen pokémon all wore blank stares with glassy eyes. Electricity was crackling around their limbs and bodies, causing frozen muscles to twitch.

Only Luxray and its eyes glowed brightly, sunken pits of yellow. It growled deeply, far deeper than before. "Leave. Forever."

"The electricity," Scout whispered, mind focusing on all the wrong things now that he had reached the apex of panic. "It's moving their bodies through electricity."

"Yeah, I got that," Mane croaked.

The frozen pokémon rushed them. Flinging in a wave of bodies, Mane and Scout screamed. Mane tried to blast them with fire, but they were still frozen in time, no amount of fire could so much as touch them.

Scout just went into absolute panic mind and froze up, being tackled and smothered in seconds. Most of the controlled pokémon, however, were sent at Mane.

Both pokémon suffered a moment of remembrance. Scout remembered the parasect, but Mane remembered being buried by the electrike in Amp Plains.

He screamed. Howled. Thrashed. Even used up every spark he had. Nothing helped.

With Scout not getting bitten and eaten by the horde of zombies, he imagined them as he had a better chance to recover. He recoiled, pulling himself out of the pile of bodies and darted out.

Mane was still thrashing, but he was not screaming anymore. He'd run his throat ragged, and there was no air down there anyway.

"Mane… HANG ON!" Scout slashed his paw open on the horns of a tauros and began firing Shadow Balls into the horde.

While the insubstantial fire hadn't done much, the force caused by exploding Shadow Balls did help and threw jerking pokémon off Mane.

Scout plunged in, shoving and slashing out with everything he had, with just the one arm, to remove enough bodies to grab Mane's tail.

He didn't worry about breaking anything. He just pulled until Mane was out.

"RUN!" Scout screamed, but Mane didn't respond. His eyes had glazed over, but tiny puffs of air proved he was still living.

Scout groaned and tried to pull Mane onto his back, but with just one arm and his own injuries, plus Mane's weight, that seemed impossible.

The luxray howled again and sent out another wave of electricity, commanding the frozen pokémon once more.

"RAI STOP!" Scout screamed, voice breaking over the luxray's own roars.

It stopped for a moment.

A moment was needed, and Scout slashed Mane across the face, cutting his cheek, and the litleo finally reacted. "RUN!" Scout screamed again, and Mane rolled onto his feet and legged it with everything he had.

The horde pursued them until they passed the guild, in which they all collapsed again like puppets. Scout glanced back, just once, to see the luxray watching them leave. Yellow eyes were glowing brightly.

Scout followed Mane as the litleo veered left. They are running purely on autopilot. Scout himself didn't even think to where they were going until Mane ran right into a door and began banging his body against it.

"Mane? Mane!?" he grabbed the litleo by the shoulder and, without any fire left, Mane headbutted him in the stomach before going back to beating himself against the door.

"Open. Open. OPEN!" he screamed, scratching at the wood. It was impervious to the touch. It was frozen in time.

"There's an open window here," Scout coughed, pointing. Mane looked and raced for it, trying, and failing, to jump up.

Scout grabbed Mane and hoisted him up before jumping up himself. His right arm was moving, with a lot of protesting, and once he fell inside, he felt his muscles scream in protest.

Groaning, Scout tried to pull himself up but could only get onto his behind rather than his feet. In the ever-present dull, but always visible, a light he saw Mane scurry over to his bed and begin petting at the blanket that laid there. A fine sheet, finer than even Chimecho's in the medical bay.

"Frozen," Mane mumbled, feeling the unforgiving creases. He couldn't feel the blanket, only this afterimage.

He forced himself back and turned and froze. Scout tensed and looked the same way. Right by the door, Mane stood frozen.

Scout's eyes went wide, and Mane's squeezed shut. "Fantastic," he whimpered, stepping back and stepping on a sharp edge of his blanket. He recoiled and lifted his back paw, glancing back at the blanket that hurt him.

Scout was staring at Mane's frozen version, not realising the still-living litleo had begun to shake. It was only when Mane started to cry, did he look away from his frozen form.

With his face in his paws and tail curled around him, Mane began to sob into the ground. "I just want to go home," Mane moaned as Scout found the heroic seventh wind to get up. "Please. Anything. Just let me go home."

"D-do you want to talk?" Scout asked, coming close, but not too close. "Or do you just want… something else?"

He almost said comfort, but he wasn't sure if he could give it. Upon thinking, he was relieved he didn't. He didn't want to know what Mane would say.

"I just want to go back," Mane said, growling but tired. "I hate this place. This is hell. This is actual hell. How the fuck did you survive this place?"

"I don't know," Scout answered, and Mane lifted his head to glare at him. Even with the tears, he looked fierce. "I don't. I really don't."

Mane stared at him before quirking a smile. "Heh. Sure."

Scout looked away but accidentally looked at the frozen Mane at the door. "I don't remember being here," he said. "I don't remember Sean. I thought I was him. I still… I feel like I am. But I did remember what the future was, I did remember what had to be done."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mane asked, resting his head on his paws now. It was more comfortable than anything else in here.

"I was scared," Scout answered and scoffed at himself. "I'm a coward. But that doesn't make it alright. I was scared I'd mess something up. I thought I knew… how things should go, and… heh, yeah, I thought I knew more than I did. I'm not Sean and that… that's terrifying to me. Because I don't know who Scout is."

Mane's eyes began to droop as Scout yawned. "To me, you're some sort of relentless meowth. How are you even still alive?"

Scout smiled slightly. "Heh. I don't know. I'm sorry you ended up coming here, this is my fault."

"No…" Mane said before blinking. "Well, yeah, it is. But I did jump through to save you. The only fault you have is being a secretive liar and a weirdly attractive friend."

Scout groaned. "Not this again," he said, but he was smiling. Mane stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't mean that way," he chuckled. "Well… a little that way. I mean, more… there's something about you. You got Rai to join the guild in a day. I didn't start with the bullying. I did try other ways first. As pathetic as that is. But you? Did it in a day. Then I joined the guild. Grovyle even joined that stupid expedition to see if it was you, I asked Sean."

Mane yawned and rolled over. "I really don't know what it is. Pisses me off a little really. You're good at making people like you."

"Sorry. I think."

"Heh. Yeah, you should be. How are you going to make it up to me? I can think of a few ways…"

Scout gave him a flat look but then thought back to what Mane had said about his overactive flirting lately. "Are you alright?" he asked, before scoffing at his own question. "Stupid question."

"Yeah. It is."

"I mean. Do you want to talk? Or do you want me to listen?"

"Not really," Mane admitted. "I was planning on waiting for you to go to sleep, then bawl my eyes out."

Scout frowned and began to sit up.

"I'm kidding."

The meowth slumped down, but he still had a cute frown on his face.

"While I'd love to talk feelings till the tauros come home." Mane and Scout screwed their faces up at that comment, remembering the one that had been frozen. "Ahem. But we should probably talk what we're going to do. Chatot and Sean disappeared on us. And I doubt they're together. We need to find them before they go crazy or whatever."

"It isn't fun," Scout agreed, eyes sliding shut. "Being alone here. Your heartbeat starts talking to you."

"Creepy."

"Your face is creepy."

Mane laughed. "But seriously. We should check out the guild. Someone might be there."

"I think that luxray might have something to do with it," Scout said. "It mentioned 'other' intruders. And what about the beach?" Scout suggested, eyes entirely shut now, "that's where stuff usually…" he drifted off and fell asleep.

Mane yawned, and his head fell as well. In the silence of the future, their breathing could be heard.

With only frozen Mane as a guard.

* * *

Chatot gasped awake.

He nearly fluttered off of the cold patch of straw, but there was nowhere in sight to flutter to. He blinked several times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where…?," he murmured, looking around. This was the guild. This was… this was Team Ion's room.

But only one bed of straw?

Curious, Chatot picked himself up and began to hop his way down the room. He wasn't sure how long he rested, but he felt better. Compared to what he was, at least. Still rather lousy yet, in comparison to before, this was golden.

"I can't believe it!" a high and cheerful voice called out.

Chatot paused, eyes widening as his heart did a flip. "Wigglytuff?" he gasped and took flight. This had been just a horrible, horrible dream. He wasn't sure why he was in Team Ion's room, but if Wigglytuff was here, then it was over, nightmare or not.

Chatot zoomed to the entrance to the rooms, but then landed. He found it in him to stop, take a breath, and re-evaluate the situation.

Sean's words and warnings about the future returned to his mind, and he decided that being careful was the better option. There is no reason for him to be in Team Ion's room, rather than either his own perch, the medical bay, or even Wigglytuff's room.

And the place was quiet. So, painfully, quiet.

So, he paused and listened out with his sharp ears, perfect for catching every apprentice that tried to sneak around.

"Yeah. I found him, Lucky. It's so nice to have him back!"

That was Wigglytuff's voice. Wigglytuff giggled. "Yeah, he's a fussy thing, but he's safe now."

Chatot leaned in a bit more, hoping vainly that'd help. Wigglytuff was talking to someone, but he couldn't make out even a murmur from whoever else was around.

"I've got him in the new recruits room! It's fitting. It's like recruiting Chatot all over again!" Wigglytuff giggled. "Oh come on, you know this is the one. He's not like the others; they were liars." Another giggle.

Chatot decided he should ask some questions. One didn't build an information network like his without asking pertinent questions. He hopped out, and Wigglytuff's voice fell silent.

The room was dark. There was no change in the light outside, endless dusk, but the room was still dark.

"Erm. Wigglytuff?" Chatot called, hopping further in. "Wigglytuff? I'd like to speak to you and ask a few questions."

Something was off. Why was Wigglytuff here if this was the future? Chatot tried to remember how he got here, but after hearing something in the town square, everything else was fuzzy at best.

"Wigglytuff?"

He is not in this room, Chatot.

The silly bird just goes back to bed. Wigglytuff is waiting. You're leaving him cold.

Thoroughly unsettled now, Chatot looked back and forth. The door to Wigglytuff's rooms was cracked open. There was a window, as well as the incline to the floor above. He was feeling drawn to the window but breaking it was a bit foolish. The guild was the safest place on the continent, possibly the world since Wigglytuff was here.

He wanted to look around, possibly find anyone, but Croagunk's shop was dark, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Croagunk frozen.

Chatot headed for the incline. He flutter-hopped his way up to the middle and found the room crowded. "Oh, what's this?" he asked on reflex. It was one of his duties to make sure the notice boards didn't get too crowded with individual teams taking too many jobs. But every pokémon was dull and lifeless.

He swallowed any further words and continued to the top. Only to squawk in shock when Wigglytuff rolled down.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff beamed, opening his arms for a hug. "What are you doing up already silly bird!" He grabbed the stunned Chatot in his arms and began carrying him down.

"N-now Wigglytuff," Chatot stuttered, particularly thrown at this instance. "Put me down. I must go out to find the others."

Wigglytuff paused. "Others?" he asked, voice quiet. "Who?"

"Scout and Mane and Sean, er… ahem. Meowth and Litleo and Riolu. They must be in a panic looking for me. How did I even get here? Wigglytuff? Wigglytuff?"

Wigglytuff tittered happily. "Oh, you don't have to worry anymore!" he said cheerfully. "They are gone now, moved on. They have left us like all the others. It's back to you and me, leading the guild as always! Apprentices come and go, but we're always here."

"But…" Chatot protested and tried to pry himself from Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, release me."

Chatot had long since put up with Wigglytuff's touchy-feely behaviour. He wasn't the most affectionate of pokémon, but Wigglytuff was certainly in the running. He respected Chatot's boundaries though, and always put him down when asked.

Wigglytuff did not let him go.

"Wigglytuff? Did you hear me? Let me go."

Wigglytuff began to hum a beat. It was a little offbeat but cheerful. "You don't have to worry, Chatot," Wigglytuff said. "You're safe here. You're fine here. With me! We've reunited again. It's been so long since I've seen you. Only fakers. Boo-boo. You don't have to leave again, not ever!"

Chatot fell silent, and Wigglytuff carried them back to the room. "Sing me my bedtime song again," Wigglytuff requested, and Chatot stuttered out the beginning.

"N-night-night sl-sleepy thing. It's time to go to sleep. There is fun and… and fun to see and play. Rest your head, down you lay."

Wigglytuff smiled and cuddled up. "Thank you, Chatot," he breathed, breath sweet with something else behind it. Chatot simply lay frozen. That wasn't the bedtime song, not at all.

He shifted slightly, but Wigglytuff's grip on him was iron-hard, and he could barely move. Chatot just fell silent and began to match his breathing with Wigglytuff's, waiting until the Fairy-type fell asleep.

Once he was confident, Chatot began to untangle himself. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. Whatever had happened to his friend, he couldn't deal with this right now.

It took a minute. Or an hour. It is hard to keep time in the future. But eventually, Chatot was out. He crept out very carefully, hoping Wigglytuff would remain asleep.

He glanced back a few times, Wigglytuff rolled over and mumbled something, before speeding up.

"Yep," Wigglytuff said, right as Chatot reached the entrance again. The Flying-type froze. "It's been so fun having Chatot again, Slink! So much fun."

Chatot looked back in confusion. He could still see Wigglytuff in the room from here, even if from a distance it didn't look so much like Wigglytuff.

"You said it, Hawk. Can't wait to play some more!"

Chatot looked to the window again. He had made an error in trying the normal exit before. He flew into action and readied an Air Cutter, sending the blade of air at the fragile window while flying at it.

The Air Cutter bounced away in a puff of air and Chatot slammed into the window beak first. He cursed and bounced off. There was no sound of his attack or collision, but his curse echoed through the empty building filled with so many pokémon.

He grunted and grabbed his beak with a wing. A giggle was all he had to prepare himself before Wigglytuff swept him up in his arms again.

"Silly, Chatot," Wigglytuff giggled, rubbing his head. "We don't need to play outside tonight." He began walking them back to the room.

Chatot still thought he could see something in the room.

"W-why aren't we going to your room?" Chatot asked Wigglytuff gave a dismissive titter. "No. The Guildmaster should not stay in the apprentices' rooms."

"You are not the Guildmaster," Wigglytuff snapped, and Chatot flinched. "Now, now, Chatot. We're friends, but we have to do what I want first. We can go later."

Chatot pulled himself free and hopped onto the cold ground in front of them. "I am sorry, Guildmaster," he said sternly. "But I cannot stay here any longer. My compatriots in this endeavour are surely concerned, and we do not have time to waste here."

"Being with me is a waste?" Wigglytuff asked softly. Chatot paused.

"Of course not," he said.

"Then stay." Wigglytuff smiled, and Chatot felt lighter. It was a little strange, he couldn't help but wonder why Wigglytuff had such a toothy smile, but it was okay. Wigglytuff was here.

"All I want is for us to be together again," Wigglytuff said, and Chatot began to sway. "Wigglytuff and Chatot again. The real Chatot, this time. Not the other ones. Those were fake Chatot's. They were wrong, and they had to be removed. I want the real Chatot, and only the real Chatot would be kind and stay with me. Aren't you the real Chatot?"

Chatot wobbled. He was the real Chatot. We all are. How swell to be Chatot. To be the second in command of the Wigglytuff Guild, how kind and generous Wigglytuff is.

"I…" Chatot said he wasn't sure why I wasn't giving in already.

"Note," Wigglytuff soothed. "Join me."

Chatot froze.

That was not his name.

Wigglytuff opened his arms for a hug, Chatot leapt forward in a flurry of wings and feathers and startled the Fairy-type, flying over him and out into the room.

"CHATOT!" Wigglytuff screamed and began to pursue. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"

Chatot did a barrel roll and avoided Wigglytuff flying from the roof. He got to the second level and ducked around three more Wigglytuff.

He Wigglytuff'd and Wigglytuff'd until he was Wigglytuff'd out of Wiffletugg.

Chatot nearly reached the top of the guild when Wigglytuff's paw came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the wing. Chatot pulled, and he felt several feathers be torn off, but his wing was free.

Wigglytuff screamed at him to stop, as Chatot reached the top.

A skull of a chatot was knocked clattering as he slammed to a stop. He stood on the femur of a chatot, and tripped, falling back into his old roost.

Chatot squawked a high chirp before falling silent like the others.

Bones. Bones of chatot were everywhere. Skulls leered at him from corners, white and brittle, and bones littered the ground. Littered his roost.

Wigglytuff's weak sobs reached him but didn't startle him out of his shock.

"Why?" Wigglytuff asked, coming up the incline with tears running down his face. "Why do you always run? Why do you make me do this? Why, Chatot?"

Wigglytuff hefted a crude hammer and cruder nails. Chatot spotted one thing in common with the bones: the feet were all side by side, with nails driven through them.

"Why do I have to hurt you? Why won't you be Chatot for me?"

Chatot leaped out, squawking and flapping violently. He slammed into the grate and tried to go for the hole everyone went through when they wanted to sneak by him. Before he could, Wigglytuff grabbed his tail feathers.

"You'll have to stay here until you love me," Wigglytuff sobbed and raised the hammer.

Chatot struck him with metal-coated wings and knocked him and the hammer back.

Zooming forward, Chatot slammed into this accursed depiction of his closest companion, and they barrelled down the stairs.

"CURSE THIS WORLD!" Chatot cried and threw Wigglytuff into the throng of frozen pokémon.

He flew further downstairs. He couldn't get to the grate, he knew trying the same trick wouldn't work twice, and all the other windows were likely frozen. But there was one, that in his time, would still be broken.

Wigglytuff never let him get someone in to repair the window he accidentally broke. The one in his meeting room. It would be open. It had to be.

Chatot flew as fast as his partially-plucked wings could take him and headed for the doors. They were ajar, and he slid through them without hesitation.

What he found, however, caused him to hesitate.

Wigglytuff was already here.

On his chair.

Dulled fur, dust building up, glassy eyes.

He was frozen in time.

A pitiful sniffling caused him to turn around, dire fury lighting his eyes. "You aren't Wigglytuff," Chatot spat and the monster pretending to be his friend screamed.

"I AM WIGGLYTUFF! I AM! I JUST NEED A CHATOT!"

Wigglytuff threw himself at Chatot, and Chatot met it with wings bared. A Hyper Voice nearly blew him back, but it was nothing to the real thing.

Wings coating with temporary metal, Chatot slashed at the false idol and matched his own Hyper Voice with Mirror Move.

Wigglytuff's fist lit up with crackling electricity, and Chatot's eyes widened. Wigglytuff launched himself at him with the Thunderpunch, aiming to clobber Chatot out of the sky.

Chatot flew back and twisted, catching Wigglytuff with his wings and talons. He pointed the fist at the other, non-broken, window and threw Wigglytuff with all his force.

The electrical attack punched straight through the glass and Wigglytuff fell out of the building. Chatot flew for the other one, the one he'd accidentally broken all those years ago, and ignored the false Wigglytuff as he screamed his name.

He raised his head and forced himself up, burying the horror of what he'd experienced. The worst was seeing the real Wigglytuff, frozen, and lifeless. That, of all things, was the greatest horror to Chatot.

He began to search for others from the sky. Only to be lanced out of the air by a sudden burst of electricity.

He'd landed with a harsh crash.

Scout had woken up to a knocking sound. Something is calling his name. Then he and Mane had jolted up to the distant sounds of screaming and came running, only to hear something scream Chatot's name and then a lightning bolt blasts him out of the sky. Neither had slept as much as they wanted, both were feeling much more alive though.

"Chatot!" Scout cried, running with his lamed arm. It wasn't very far to find him.

"Chats!" Mane also yelled, with some actual energy rather than pure fumes.

Chatot shook his head and pulled himself up. "What was that?" he asked, not particularly worse for wear.

"Thunderbolt," Mane said, rather helpfully, as Scout helped Chatot regain his bearings.

"Your feathers… are you… what happened?"

Chatot brushed him off. "Just a small situation I freed myself from." He gave them a critical look over. The two exchanged a glance.

"What did you tell me in the medical tent at the base of Foggy Forest?" Chatot demanded, peering suspiciously at Scout.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Th-that I was… human."

Mane gave him a look as Chatot relaxed. He then turned to Mane. "What did you ask me the first time Rai lost his nerve to join the guild?"

Mane gave him a dirty look. "To just offer him the role."

Chatot nodded. "Good. Now, what is going on?"

Mane glanced to Scout, and he nodded.

"What happened?" Mane asked, and Chatot just shook his head at him.

"I see you have lost track of Sean. Do you have any leads?"

"We found a luxray that can move the frozen pokémon to attack," Scout said, grimacing. Mane nodded in agreement. "And it mentioned 'others' before it attacked us. Sean had already disappeared by then."

Chatot nodded. "We shall find this luxray then."

"Also," Scout began, but couldn't continue. He shared a look with Mane, and together they tried to beam it at Chatot. The bird's eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed.

"We'll deal with anything that comes our way," he said, and they nodded. Scout kept a firm hold on their remaining Treasure Bag.

It didn't really have much in it. But it felt nice to hold.

"Scout?"

And now it was talking to him. Scout shook his head. Great.

Treasure Town boded no information. Only that all the frozen pokémon were returned to their previous positions. Sunflora chatted away with Loudred as Magmar came close. Everyone was calm and unmoving. Horrifying, lost, frozen, gone…

"Of course," Mane scoffed as they passed, refusing to flinch at any pokémon. "Of course it'd be back at Sharpedo Cliff."

They passed Kecleon, Kangaskhan, and finally, Vigoroth. The dungeon they had exited from still floated ominously in the sky, but before that stood Luxray.

"This is not the place for you," Luxray said, eyes narrowed. "Leave."

"Where is Sean?" Scout demanded as Chatot and Mane exchanged puzzled looks. Scout turned back and forth to keep an eye on their backs.

Luxray frowned. "Sean?" it asked, before shaking it matted mane. "I do not know a 'Sean.' What I do know, however, is this place is dangerous. You must leave quickly before it is too late. If you do not leave, the same fate will befall you as it has me, and those few others."

"Wha?" Scout spluttered. "What? What? What? Warning us? Talking normally? You attacked us! With lifeless, frozen, pokémon! Why should we trust ANYTHING you have to say?"

Luxray cocked his head at him as Scout glanced back, hearing something. Its eyes flicked from Chatot to Mane to Scout, curiosity on its face. "Who…?"

"Guys?" Sean shouted, and the three pokémon jumped. Scout turned back to see Luxray back off, something swinging around its neck as it turned, while the other two turned around to the source of the voice.

Luxray paused upon seeing him staring, before ducking into the entrance to the home dug into Sharpedo Bluff. Something ached in Scout's heart.

Sean came running. "How the hell did you three get back here?" he called, rushing forward with something in his paw.

"Sean?" Mane and Chatot gasped.

Sean paused, catching his breath. "Oof." He looked up sharply. "How long has it been since you've seen me?" he demanded and again, the two were left confused.

"A few hours at least," Mane answered, turning back. "We, uh… kinda fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?" Sean asked flatly. Chatot nodded as well.

"Surprisingly nice nap."

"We got attacked by the frozen townsfolk!" Scout yelled, turning back to see Luxray was gone. "The luxray controlled them somehow! It was the worst. Thanks for the warning."

Sean frowned. "That… sounds scary. You alright?"

"It happened," Mane said, frowning as well. "This whole day has been confusing."

Sean smiled. "Considering it started in the dungeons, getting this far is pretty impressive."

"Where did YOU go?" Mane asked. "Did you sleep?"

"It's not been so long for me." Sean shrugged but opened his paw to show the Relic Fragment. "Look what I found though."

The three gawked at the sight.

"How?"

Sean grinned. "Things don't change in the future unless something HUGE happens in the past. That's what he said at least. Just because a few pokémon have been scuttling about in the past, doesn't mean anything's changed yet. So, the Relic Fragment is in this time and place! I found it. Neat, huh?"

"Maybe that's why Luxray was so psychotic earlier?" Mane muttered, Scout just kept staring in confusion.

"Ahem. Can we leave now?" Chatot asked, looking around. "I've had enough of this. And we have wasted too much time."

Sean nodded. "Good idea."

They made their way through the town. Sean kept a close eye on all the frozen pokémon. They didn't move, thankfully.

They passed the guild. Mane kept a close eye on it. No facsimile of his partner came after them, thankfully.

Scout watched the path to the residential area. He hadn't had time even to think, but he was sure someone had called his actual name to wake him up. Nothing was there, unfortunately. He looked to Sean, the band of the Relic Fragment swinging back and forth.

"Don't… trust."

Scout shook his head. There was that voice again. He looked at his bag.

"That's… not… Sean."

His breath hitched.

"Hey, Sean?" Scout asked the riolu, glanced back.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find that? I thought I saw it around Luxray's neck. Also... I've never heard you call the Relic Fragment by that name. You always called it the Key to the Hidden Land."

Sean sighed. Chatot sighed. Mane sighed.

They turned to him. Eyes were blank and lifeless.

"You had to interfere."

Scout jerked back. All three of them?

"You had to listen."

Scout immediately began running. He wasn't dealing with this. Hahaha, you can't run.

"You had to fight."

Scout sprinted as fast as he could, he was approaching the paths to the residential areas again. He could feel whatever was behind him approaching. It wasn't running. It didn't need to run.

"Turn right." The voice was back, Scout obeyed. He was running right along the path. He continued sprinting, and he felt whatever was behind him ripple with annoyance. He spotted the house that Mane owned and yelled out.

"MANE!"

Mane came bursting from the open window. "THERE YOU are?" His eyes went wide, and he yipped almost canine-like at the things approaching. "FIRE BLAST!" he yelled, using the move as he did so.

The darkness retreated from the light and the heat, hissing, and whispering.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mane demanded. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I was already going crazy."

Scout panted for breath, hyperventilating from the terror. "Please tell me you're really Mane," he begged. "Flirt, make inappropriate remarks, actually answer questions as they are!"

"Woah-Woah-Woah!" Mane gasped, waving him down. "What is going on?"

"I thought I heard Chatot and the two of us, both of us, me AND you went to help. But it wasn't Chatot, and it wasn't you, and it wasn't Sean, and I am terrified, Mane. I am freaking out."

Mane backed off, Scout's claws were coming out, and he was darting each direction for threats. "Tell me something only me, and you know. Right now. From the past. Or I swear I will go insane."

"I, uh, uh, uh. I-I-I don't know. What do you want to know?"

"I didn't ask it questions. It just asked each other. That's it! Tell me something NOW. Tell me how we first met?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I uh… okay. I learned Fire Blast by stealing Charmander's TM. You knocked me out with a Sleep Seed. I joined your team after we were nearly killed by Shadow Pokémon. Is that enough?"

Scout's breathing began to settle. "Y-yes. I think so. Holy shit, what was that?"

"I don't know," Mane said, looking positively spooked. "What happened?"

Scout grimaced. "I-I don't even know." He looked to his bag, frowning suspiciously. He opened it and began digging through it, taking common checks to make sure nothing was coming to attack them.

"What are you looking for?" Mane asked, not sure if he should step closer.

"Something has been talking to me," Scout replied, still looking. "Not like the… well, it said that Sean wasn't the real one. That's how I got out of there. I was completely fooled. It sounded like it was coming from my bag."

He grabbed everything. From the glass to the seeds, to the apple, to the orbs, to the one Yellow Gummi. And that was it. He dug the glass out again, and it was the only interesting thing he could fathom could be doing this.

Nothing but his reflection. He couldn't see through this glass. Scout sighed and dropped it back in. "Okay. We better find the others."

Mane couldn't help but notice Scout was watching him very carefully, so he decided to flirt some more.

It helped, for once.

"What was that burst of lightning? Scout asked, looking around. Mane nodded. "Earlier?"

"I did hear something. Then you were just gone."

They trotted until they neared the guild. Mane began to cringe away from the frozen pokémon, Scout noticed keenly. The other one hadn't.

They followed the sound of coughing, to find Chatot smouldering. He was up, but not in a great position. Mane went running forward, and Scout caught him by the tail.

"Ow!" Mane yipped before giving him a sultry look. "Kinky."

"What did you say to me the first time we spoke together privately? And where did we speak?" he demanded. Chatot wobbled slightly but blinked.

"The guild larder," he answered. "And I told you to be careful of rumours. After Boulder Quarry."

Scout relaxed. "It's Chatot."

Chatot ruffled his scorched feathers. "But of course," he snapped. "Who else?"

Mane laughed. "Definitely Chatot."

"Sorry," Scout said, glancing around. "I got tricked earlier by some… things that looked like you, Mane, and Sean. I really don't want it to happen again. I will cut someone if it does."

He bared his claws constantly.

Chatot noticed that he was keeping a close eye on both of them as they walked out into Treasure Town once more.

"Never thought I'd be tired of this path," Scout muttered, looking around. "But I really don't want to go back into town again."

"Well neither do I," Mane said, eyeing Sunflora and Loudred fearfully. "If that luxray attacks again."

"That luxray actually…" Scout trailed off. "I don't even know anymore."

"To turn our noble town into a beacon of horror," Chatot spat. "Unforgivable."

"I'll apologise to Leaves and Loud Lad when we get back," Mane snapped. "But for now, if they move I'm going to explode them."

"Should we start calling?" Chatot suggested.

Scout screwed his face. "I'm pretty sure calling is how the horror monsters find us," Scout snarked.

Mane gave him an odd look. "I'm pretty sure whatever is here, knows we are too."

Scout considered that. "Best not to risk it."

"SEAN!?" Mane bellowed, putting some Echoed Voice into it. Both of his companions staggered from the volume.

There was silence.

Then.

"LITLEO?" Sean yelled, staggering out from the bushes. Scout tensed. "Holy fragaroly. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Stop, or Mane is going to roast you!" Scout snapped.

Sean paused. "He is?"

"I am?" Mane asked.

"Back in Treasure Town," Sean began, and Mane rolled his eyes at the melodramatics. He hadn't experienced what Scout had, "a couple of days before Dusknoir sent everything to hell. You came to speak to me. What was that about?"

"About Dusknoir," Sean answered, nodding firmly. He saw what Scout was doing. "We had a bit of a roundabout conversation. I even hinted, so strongly, I was from the future. I even winked."

Scout swallowed and smiled. Sean nodded back. "How did you three end up here?" he asked. "Different answers from all of you."

"Oh, come now," Chatot sniffed, but Scout answered.

"Dusknoir threw me into the portal."

Mane rolled his eyes but answered. "I tackled Dusknoir through."

"And I," Chatot sighed. "Was grabbed by the beast and dragged in as well."

Sean and Scout breathed a sigh of relief. "Had an experience did you?" he asked, trotting up. Sean was covered in leaves and small scratches. "I've had some fun myself."

"If there are doppelgangers," Scout snapped. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

Sean gave him an apologetic look. "Whatever it is… I can't even be sure. This place is dangerous."

"How did you lose us, by the way?" Mane asked, trotting along as they all, very quickly, began to leave. "You were right behind us."

"I got lured away," Sean answered, pursing his lips. "Something that made me all 'suggestible.'"

"The same happened to me," Chatot squawked. "I was… anyway." He looked away.

"We just took a nap," Mane said, sticking his tongue out. "Pity my future self was frozen. I could have had some fun there."

"Oh my god," Scout and Sean said at the same time, and Mane laughed. After Treasure Town, they needed to laugh. Despite that, they hurried their step.

Mane kept an eye on any pokémon they passed. They didn't move; he was thankful.

Chatot tried not to look to yearningly at the guild. Whatever had happened to him was bizarre and painful. He didn't even want to imagine. But no false Wigglytuff came after them, he was thankful.

Sean watched the roads again, but also kept an eye on his bag. His shoulders grew tense as he waited for everything to go wrong again.

"They're… safe." He heard a whisper and sighed in relief. Scout saw the Relic Fragment lying innocently on the ground and considered picking it up. "Don't."

He left it alone. And left the wails of Treasure Town alone.

They watched as the intruders left town. Luxray and Wigglytuff kept a close eye on them as they left the boundaries and escaped.

Luxray shivered, and Wigglytuff giggled.

"Failures. After them."

The two moved, shifting shape and form as they rushed forward.

Scout's whiskers twinged, and he paused, glancing back. Sean's tassels quivered, and he looked forward with a smile.

"Watch out!" Scout cried as the darkness surged after them. Chatot squawked in shock and Mane's mouth burned with flames.

"Bang."

A burst of pink light annihilated the shadows and bathed the world around them in light almost as bright as day.

The light burned away, and a floating, pink, pixie was left. She turned back with a grin. "How's THAT for an entrance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was my first proper attempt at a more direct horror?
> 
> Always loved horror I have. So I've wanted to write a bit, but what do you do that isn't cringy, weird, just uses shock factor, or is not scary at all? This was probably more of the latter, but I gave it a go!
> 
> The ending might have spoiled all the horror, but I didn't want to leave on too sour a note. So, surprise Celebi bomb to the assistance!


	28. Easy Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-hoo-hoo. I think a few people are gonna like this chapter. And for possibly the first time, there is not a single scene/line break in this chapter, besides the author notes.
> 
> So, remember ages back when Chatot defended Team Skull because he saw Team Ion as being typist? Perhaps he had a reason for being so obstinate towards rash judgements…

The light burned away and a floating, pink, pixie was left. She turned back with a grin. "How's THAT for an entrance?"

Sean clapped politely. The other three just stared, hackles raised and energy burning with nowhere to go.

"Huh?" Scout managed and Celebi giggled.

"Very astute of you," she said, covering her mouth. She zipped in close to Sean, grabbing his face and tassels. "My gosh they did a number on you. Who did this to you, Sean?"

"Dunno," Sean answered, face somewhat smushed with Celebi. She released him and flicked his nose. "Good to see you, Saniya."

"Well it's TERRIBLE to see you," she replied, pouting and turning away. "You come here, all different, with no Striker. You've changed, Sean. You've changed bad."

She found herself facing the other three and squealed. "And Scout too! You brought Scout and not Striker! Come on, Sean. What's a lady to do. Him?" She pointed to Mane who laughed.

"I think I like this one."

Chatot hopped forward. "So you are Celebi, err... or, uh?"

"Saniya too," Celebi answered, giving a shrug. "If you want the down and the low of it. My name is Celebi, but everyone else got names from Sean so I made him give me one too!"

"She's very persistent," Sean said, smiling.

"How is she here?" Scout asked, pulling things on track. "I thought she was in the forest?"

Celebi raised her hand. "I was. But I got a call and came rushing, Sean said it was important. Some shadow monsters bent on devouring your souls or something." She yawned dismissively. "Same old, same old."

"This is normal to you?" Chatot squawked.

"Yes. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Scout was still puzzled. He was still wondering what the hell just happened. They began to move, still eager to leave the town. "Is it safe?" he asked. "Also, how did you get a 'call?'"

"Not safe at all," Celebi answered cheerfully. "They could come back at any moment. I'd like to see them try." She punched a fist and squinted as the bushes.

"To answer the second," Sean said, pulling out something. "I was spending the time you three were dealing with whatever you were dealing with, finding some reflective glass to call our benefactor on."

"Excuse me, what?" Scout asked.

Sean waggled the glass, but Celebi was the one who answered. "My gosh, you really HAVE lost your memory. Ol slendy tendrils said you were acting odd and said that Sean said you didn't know up from down, but this is bad." She then gasped and grabbed her face. "Do you remember me old buddy, old pal, old friend?"

"Uh..."

"NO!" Celebi leaned back, hitting her forehead. "I have been forgotten. The final death is upon me."

At Scout's building concern, Sean slid over. "Don't mind her," he said. "Saniya is crazy." He said this in full volume.

Celebi was surprisingly okay with it. "Crazy with a capital C in human language he says!" She laughed. "I didn't hear the capital, Sean. Where was it?"

"Saniya is Crazy," Sean corrected and she nodded.

"Good." She looked to the other two pokémon with them and blinked. "Who the hell are they? If Sean transformed into a riolu, did Striker transform into a frumpy chatot!?"

"You say hell?" Sean asked as Chatot puffed up furiously. "Since when?"

"Since you wouldn't stop saying it," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "I just never said it around you in words you could understand. The others got so confused, it was hilarious." She nudged Scout, who was still confused.

"This is Chatot and Litleo," Sean said, moving past Celebi's behaviour as if it was normal and introducing them. "They've come from the past to, well, help Scout. But we're all helping each other now! We're working together."

Celebi nodded. "Swell. So, anyway, the boss. The big lug. Tentacles and terrible plans that somehow work, but then DON'T because the planned peeps end up coming BACK." She glared at Sean, losing track of her words. "Without my sweet Strikee-wikey even. Is he okay?"

"He should be."

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes. "So the big boss," she explained to Scout, not turning away from Sean. "Is something you should know, Scout. You talked with him all the time! You talked with him today, you silly yungoos."

"Pardon?"

Sean lifted the glass again. "Once I got into contact, he was able to find you. Do you actually have some glass on you or something?" he added, almost mad but too happy that Celebi was around to really commit to the anger.

"In my bag?"

"For the love of-" Sean grabbed his nose and breathed hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was important!" Scout protested. "Why didn't you ask ME? The amnesiac. If I had any bloody glass?"

"Well it is important," Celebi said, slotting back into the conversation. "Giratina can't do much, but the old lizard-thing can still look and talk through mirrors. It's how you found me in the first place! Way back when. Ah... memories." She shook the thoughts away and stored them for later.

"Giratina?" Scout asked, reasonably calm.

"GIRATINA?" Mane and Chatot shrieked.

"First of all." Celebi held a finger up, then stuck it in her ear. "Ow, volume. Second of all, got a problem with the One with Tentacles and Bad Ideas that Somehow Work But Then DON'T BECAUSE YOU CAME BACK?" she yelled, at a similar volume. Sean was unphased and she giggled.

"The Renegade Pokémon?" Chatot managed. "You have contact with it? Preposterous."

Once more, Sean lifted the glass. The image swam and a great, golden, eye stared through. "Preposterous am I?"

Chatot made a weak sound. "This day is just too much."

Mane stared.

"Don't scare them," Sean said, turning it away. "I really don't need that here and now." Giratina rolled its giant eye at him and the mirror returned to normal.

"Giratina?" Scout managed as they fell into silence. Treasure Town was left behind them, and he wished to leave everything behind him.

"This day," Chatot repeated, again.

Mane nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Anyone want to explain everything that just happened in the past… however long?"

"I really would rather not think about Treasure Town," Scout said, grimacing. Both Mane and Chatot cringed in agreement.

Sean shrugged. "I got up to some interesting stuff involving fire, thirteen pieces of gold, and an inexplicably fat shadow monster. But sure, we can just forget it."

"You seem to be missing that YOU are used to this kind of chaos," Chatot snapped, pointing a wing at Mane and Scout. "We are less prepared for surviving this hellscape."

"Betcha glad you came with me in the end," Sean said with a grin. "But seriously, I'm impressed with how well you're all handling it."

"Scout's not doing well," Celebi pointed out, getting a concerned and annoyed glance from the pokémon at hand.

Sean shrugged. "It's really not his fault," he said. "He really doesn't seem to remember much."

"Does he at least still ACT like the adorable meowth I knew and loved?" Celebi whined and Sean laughed.

"A little, don't worry, he's not all gone. Just a bit different."

Scout turned away. This was bordering uncomfortable territory he really didn't want to be thinking about. Who was Scout? Was he Scout, or did he… replace Scout?

The idea was horrific, so he pushed it out of his mind with a question.

"Giratina?" he asked. "Again. What? And how? And what?"

"Do you really want another set of rambling?" Mane snarked. "He'll drone on for hours if you let him."

"That's true," Celebi giggled at Sean's expense. "So, I'll explain! I know the most anyway."

"Go ahead." Sean shrugged, smiling much more than he had been up to this point. It was nice to be back around Celebi. With Striker gone and Scout different, he'd been feeling somewhat alone.

He might be letting her silliness affect him a little too much, however.

"So, even I'm not sure where to begin," Celebi sang, fluttering back and forth. "Sometime after time went kaplooie. Sometime after time. Heh, that's a fun thing to say!"

Celebi immediately lost track of what she was asked.

While Celebi began to ramble on about pointless things that weren't Giratina, Sean sidled back to take a closer look at the other three. All of them were doing a little better now that they had rested, Scout seemed able to move his right arm now, but exhaustion and tenseness was still apparent and that chain was still around his leg.

He hoped they'd get through this last dungeon without too much trouble. All five of them should.

Sean paused. He wasn't human, at least not in body.

"Hey, Saniya?" he called, interrupting her third tangent about apples. "How are we going to get through Dusk Forest with five of us?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Same as always. You..." She paused, like he had. Eyes widening slightly. "Ah. Yeah, that might be a problem."

"The who now?" Mane asked, taking Celebi's manic attention.

"Do you not understand?" she cried, grabbing his face and smushing it tactically. He couldn't blast her with fire this way. "Sean's in the body of a cute little riolu! He might even be useless as a bag carrier now!"

"Hey," Sean snapped, without any heat. "I did more than just carry the bag."

"Gave Striker a fetish for orbs and not ME!" she snapped back. "That's what YOU did."

No one was quite sure how to respond to that. So it was ignored.

"What is the problem?" Scout asked. "About him being a riolu now?"

"Well." Celebi rolled her eyes. "Beforehand he didn't show up on dungeons weird little radar thingy so all five of us could enter without any spooky, scary, problems seeping up from the cracks in reality. He just didn't 'count' to that arbitrary number. But now that's he's a pokémon he just might! Oh dear, oh my, oh gosh! We're going to have to split up and search for clues, Yampee Doo!"

"What?" Chatot squawked. "What? Stop talking like that."

"Craazzzy," Celebi sang and poked his beak. "Means I get to say what I want."

Chatot began building a tongue lashing, but Sean shook his head. Chatot gave a world-weary sigh and held it in.

"So we're going to have to split up?" Mane asked, just to clear the air. "Because that'll end well."

"I call dibs on Scout!" Celebi said, raising her hand.

"Hey!"

"I call double dibs!" Mane shot back.

"Excuse you?"

"Triple dibs," Celebi said, superior smirk on her face. Mane met her eyes with a glare, and they stared each other down for a moment.

"Okay." Mane smiled. "That sounds fair."

"What?" Scout spluttered.

"She called triple dibs," Mane answered, speaking slowly. "Can't beat that."

"Ah, you're alright," Celebi said, grinning at Mane. She looked over to an amused Sean and added. "Can I keep him?"

"No." Sean shook his head.

"Fine." Celebi pouted. "I've got Scout to play with anyway."

"Now listen here," Chatot begun, puffing up again. "What gives you the right to dictate who goes with who?" Celebi opened her mouth. "And if you say it's because you're crazy, so help me."

She closed her mouth.

"It is for the best," Sean said, nodding to a pleased Celebi. "She's a mythical pokémon and very strong. She'll be able to get Scout through with no issues."

"Why can't she just go alone then?" Chatot snapped.

Celebi gasped. "Alone? Me? How could I survive without my Scouty-wouty?"

"Then you are unfit to protect him!"

"Uh… hello?" Scout asked. He felt very passed around at the moment.

"Alone, sure, but we power each other up!" She did some bicep pumps. "Plus, he's my friend. I've known him for a lot longer than you have. And I know how long he's been in the past, so I KNOW I've known him longer than you."

"Wait?" Mane asked, disregarding everything else. "How is that possible? I thought you couldn't keep track of time here?"

"Well sure." Celebi rolled her eyes. "But I'm literally Celebi. Time is my thing. It's nasty old Primey-Whiny-Dialga's thing too. But he's crazier than I am! So it's up to me to make sure time still exists. And keeping track of it's just a thing I do automatically. Although it CAN be tricky to keep track of time exactly since I get random numbers at random times."

"How long?" Scout asked. Sean smiled, he knew what Celebi was about to pull.

She grinned. The bait had been taken. "Well," she began grandly. "It has been sixteen years since I sent the first person into the past."

Scout blinked.

Chatot blinked.

"Huh?" Mane asked.

Sean and Celebi laughed. "The look on your faces!" she giggled, covering her face. "I am serious though," she said between fits of laughter. "Not you guys though, my best buddy Soothe was sent first!"

Chatot groaned.

Sean's smile became fixed. He forgot that little titbit. Mane flinched away from Chatot and Scout looked between them worriedly.

For the first time, Celebi's radiant cheer paused. "That's an odd reaction," she said.

Chatot covered his face with a wing. "Sixteen years ago was when I was saved by an audino named Soothe. Sixteen years ago is when Wigglytuff and I first began to consider settling down and forming the guild after Soothe herself suggested it."

Celebi grew very still. "You knew Soothe?" Her voice dropped to a quiet tone, almost fragile.

Chatot shook his head. "No. NO! This is impossible. If you sent her sixteen years into the past, from here, then that would imply this time is mere seconds after time did collapse. That cannot possibly be true!"

Celebi raised a hand. "Mind if I explain the wonkiness of time travel?"

"Here we go," Sean said, holding his head. "Last time she did this my head nearly exploded."

"Go ahead," Chatot said primly, staring angrily down at Celebi.

Scout felt himself getting dizzy again.

"Okay." Celebi shrugged. "The full explanation is, uh… too tricky to put into words. Even I don't really understand it, but I'm a part of it all so I know it, even if my mind doesn't. The previous Celebi might have known it, but he died so whatever."

She shrugged. The casual blasé nature of speaking of someone who was deceased stunned Chatot, Mane, and Scout. Sean didn't even blink.

"So, when someone travels into the past," Celebi began to explain, "it opens a link between times for as long as someone is in the past. One second there is one second here and it muddles up trying to time travel further. Because paradox's can't exist or BAD STUFF happens, it wouldn't work if, say, you wanted to travel back to a year before you came here. Because you already exist there, you cannot exist in two places in a single time or BAM!"

She clapped her hands, and everyone jumped. Then she shrugged. "Well, I dunno, actually, if there is any BAM. It just doesn't work, rules in time travel. If you tried to travel to that time, it just wouldn't work. It also complicates stuff since due to the existence of someone from the future in the past, it keeps the times connected. It's why Sean, Striker, and Scout went to the time they did. Because of the link, they had to travel to the same moment in time that Soothe was still in because of the link between times."

"That's impossible," Chatot muttered and Celebi beamed.

"Sure is." She grinned. She did love seeing the headaches form. "For normie pokémon. We deity-class pokémon are more special! Or, at least, before the split we were. Ugh, Giratina won't tell be nothing about that. Just that 'oh this is why you are weak and basically useless' bleh. I want the power! But I can't have it, sadly. Oh well."

"Does that mean that there's only one chance at stopping all this?" Mane asked. "That if time falls apart in the past, no one will be able to travel back again?" Sean nodded quietly to him.

"It is impossible," Chatot snapped, ignoring Mane's question, "because Soothe is no longer…" he trailed off, suddenly fearful. Celebi was pleasant enough, if annoying, but she was admitted to be crazy and had called Soothe her friend.

She seemed unconcerned. "Go ahead." She waved a hand. "Tell me Soothe died. Hahaha. You're wrong."

Chatot girded himself. "I am sorry," he said, taking a heavy breath. "But I saw it happen."

"Did you kill her?" she asked, curiously.

"WHAT? N-no."

Celebi cocked her head. "Did you help do it?"

At that. Chatot paused.

Celebi shrugged. "We all knew you past pokémon would take offence to the Time Gears getting snatched. You're silly, but it's no biggie."

"No. Biggie?" Chatot managed, before he just erupted. "NO BIGGIE? I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO ASSIST THE DESTRUCTION OF THE POKÉMON WHO SAVED ME LIFE."

"Volume, jeez."

Chatot turned away, eyes pricking with tears. Scout and Mane, stunned, had no idea what to do. Scout stepped forward, thinking to lend some comfort.

"If Soothe was dead," Celebi said. "Then I would have been able to send the guys to whenever I wanted. Well, probably not literally whenever, but I would have been able to choreograph it a bit more than just 'here's the portal. Jump in'. You've got a couple months at best. Good luck."

"How can you be so sure?" Chatot spat. Celebi gave him a stern look.

"I'm literally the 'Time Travel' pokémon. The only other one with nearly the same amount of 'sure' would be Dialga. And while he's a stupid face who get's to BREAK HIS OWN RULES!" she shouted at the sky. "Seriously. Sending Guardian back earlier into a time Soothe had already lived through? How idiotic of a beast is he?" she trailed off, muttering.

Now, Chatot hesitated. "Ar… you are certain? You… really are."

"Yep," Celebi said, back to happy. "Now IF you had killed Soothe, also what luck is it that someone who knew her ended up here?" she asked, turning to Sean. He shrugged, so she turned back to Chatot. "I would be a bit less perky pixie and more fae monstrosity on you. But you didn't, so there."

Chatot's eyes flooded with tears and he slowly stopped walking. Roosting down, he covered his face. "Oh, thank the legends," he whispered. "I… I think? Gah, where has she been?"

"You are welcome," Celebi, taking herself to be one of the thanked there.

"You tried to kill the chick?" Mane asked. Chatot lowered his wing with a thunderous expression.

"Do. Not. Dare."

Mane took the warning and actually backed off.

Chatot sighed and stood up. "With the issues with Time Gears going missing," he begun, "Wigglytuff and I couldn't help but fear it was Soothe. Even though we were both certain it was impossible. Now… well, I know it was Grovyle and Sean, but… if Soothe really is still out there?"

"Better apologise quickly," Celebi advised. "Once you get back. Don't worry, she's pretty chill."

Chatot gave a weak laugh. "Yes. She always was until Treeshroud Forest." He sighed and shook his head. "This explains a lot. It places things into perspective, but…" his eyes hardened. "Perhaps her goal was noble, but her actions remain disgraceful."

Celebi paused, giving him a warning look. "Be careful little chatot," she said, more serious than she had been up to this point. He met her eyes fearlessly.

"I understand that this place is a nightmare," he replied, "but attacking the Guardian of Treeshroud Forest so brutally was beyond sense."

Celebi paused. "She attacked a Guardian? Why?"

"I do not know," Chatot answered, eyes moving away from Celebi and to the past. "One moment the three of us were chatting and excited, hoping for some grand discovery. She had been a little distant that day, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then, upon reaching the end, she immediately went for the Time Gear as if... well. The Guardian, some… thing. I don't even know what it was. Tried to intervene. And upon spotting it, she… she…"

Chatot's throat closed up and he closed his eyes. "She  _savaged_ it! Using a spike from her bag she stabbed it in the chest many times and when it tried to crawl away she chased after it and continued mauling it! What explanation can you give for THAT?"

Celebi paused completely. Everyone did.

"Huh." Celebi frowned. That did not compute. "This 'Soothe' what was their species?"

"An audino with lavender fur," Chatot answered and Celebi's frown deepened.

"That's… huh."

"I tried to intervene," Chatot continued, "and she turned on me. Wigglytuff barely managed to save my life, and took a stab wound of his own. For some reason, she seemed to had gone completely feral. But almost… worse. We only meant to knock her out, calm her down, find an explanation, but she continued to heal herself. Ultimately, W… I… I-I don't want to finish that."

Celebi pursed her lips. "We're here," she said. Oddly, similar to exiting the other dungeons, reaching this one seemed to come out of nowhere.

The five of them all stared up at Dusk Forest. It even appeared similar to the Foggy Forest, but only slightly.

"So." Celebi clapped her hands. "Scout with me, you three with you three. Deal? Deal. Cool, let's go. No time to waste~"

"We're just gonna move on after THAT?" Mane asked, disbelieving this could just be smoothed over and ignored.

"Yep," Celebi said, without turning around, "we are."

Mane opened his mouth to object, but Celebi seemed to be giving off a warning aura. He closed his mouth. Mane and Sean glanced to Chatot, who seemed determined not to look at anyone without looking away from anyone.

"Uh… about this plan," Scout began.

"Scout," Celebi said, voice clipped. "Please."

He hesitated a moment longer, but no one was saying anything. "S-sure." He quickly trotted up next to her. Celebi gave him a stunning smile.

"Okay! We'll go in first. You guys wait a minute or three. Count to 180. Then follow in. We should hopefully reach the middle at around the same time, but whoever gets there first, wait for the other party. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Sean answered for his team.

"Perfection. Let's go!"

She grabbed Scout and danced her way into the enclosing trees.

"So," she said, the moment they were out of sight. "What's goss?"

"Goss?" Scout asked, uncomfortable.

"Gossip!" Celebi said, flying around him in circles. "Come on. You and I always shared the juiciest of gossip! I mean, sure, there wasn't much here. But you've got to have met some interesting pokémon in the past!"

" _She'd get along with Sunflora,"_  Scout mused before saying. "Well… uh. What kinds of things do you want to hear about?"

"I dunno!" Celebi said, unfairly thrilled about that. "Whatever you think is interesting."

"Tell me about Giratina," Scout asked. "You never did get around to that, when you were talking earlier."

"I didn't?" Celebi gasped and crossed her eyes. "Let's see kaplooie, the time Sean made Striker and Guardian go on a date, the flower I found that died when I touched it… ah yes! So I didn't! Hihihihihi, sorry."

Scout smiled to placate her. "It's alright. Now, Giratina?" he asked, somewhat desperately.

Celebi buzzed in mid-air. "Okay, but then you have to tell me whatever I want to know. Deal?"

"Sure."

"Swell! Okay, could you get out that piece of glass?"

Scout was still holding onto it, so Celebi didn't have to wait long. "Mirror-mirror in my palm," she began before smacking it. "Giratina! Wake up!"

Scout jumped at the sharp, almost aggressive, tone. She laughed at his reaction. "You are so easy to startle," she sighed fondly and turned the glass around. "Wotcha?"

Scout couldn't help but lean back. The glass no longer reflected his face, poorly as it was, instead a void opened, and the eye of the void stared back.

"This isn't as funny as you claimed it would be," rumbled the voice of a thousand shards of shattered glass. Giratina drew back from the mirror, so its kaiju-sized eye was no longer staring straight through Scout.

"But it was still funny to begin with," Celebi giggled. "Okay, anything you'd like to say?"

Scout looked back and forth. They had stopped focusing on the dungeon. "Uh… we have company."

Celebi immediately tossed the glass to Scout, who barely caught it, before she zipped after the maddened pokémon that dared to approach.

She removed them from their sight.

"Phew," Celebi breathed, Scout couldn't help but edge away. She brushed some dust off her shoulder. "What were we talking about?"

"I… uh… G-Giratina?" Scout asked, flipping between staring at Celebi and staring at the mirror. It felt very heavy to be holding Giratina's view and he was sorely needing to know what and the what and the what of what was going on.

"What?"

"First off. Mirror. How can Giratina see and speak through it?" Scout demanded hotly. He was done dancing around the subject.

Celebi shrugged. "I dunno. Ask it yourself."

Scout glanced down at the mirror he held and felt existential dread. The mirror chuckled.

"I don't think he wishes to speak to me," Giratina said, greatly amused. It could see the mirror shaking from its end.

"Well fine," Celebi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'll start from the top."

"I'll just leave you to your conversation," the whispery, rumbly, glassy voice of Giratina echoed before the eldritch weight of the mirror seemed to cease.

Celebi turned the crazy eyes on Scout and a part of him wished for Giratina to come back.

"In the beginning," she began dramatically, "there was… well I dunno. This is the boring part, I'll just skip ahead to time collapsing."

"Thanks."

"I don't know much, to be honest." She shrugged. "All I know is that the previous Celebi did… something and died. From him, came me! So a worthwhile sacrifice, don't you agree?"

Scout cocked his head slightly and didn't reply.

"At first I didn't know up from down. Well, who does in this time and place? But I found some water that wasn't frozen and Giratina was there!" She outstretched her arms like preparing for a hug, or to say she caught a fish THIS big.

"On the other side of everything being terrible was that. Old tentacles basically raised me, told me what had happened, and even begun guiding me with some 'Plan' to fix this." She gestured rudely at the concept of The Plan. "Around that time I also met Soothe! But this isn't about her, so eh."

Celebi lowered her arms and looked expectantly to Scout. "Is… that it?" he asked, carefully.

"Yep!" Celebi beamed. "So gossip?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Scout said. "That barely answered anything! How did Giratina know where you were. How did Giratina know how to fix time? Why hasn't it done anything itself?"

"Third one is that Giratina can't," Celebi answered. "Wow you REALLY are forgetful, huh? When Dialga went bonkers a bunch of the more powerful pokémon tried to stop it or return it to normal. During this apotheosis of destruction, Palkia got frozen in time and Dialga left a reality-wide web to catch and freeze Giratina if they try and leave their own world. Giratina can't leave."

"Oh," Scout said, feeling like he knew this already. Sean mentioned something about Palkia earlier, he remembered.

"Yeah." Celebi frowned but perked up quickly. She zoomed ahead and obliterated an onix before fluttering back to Scout. "Giratina says that its world is the only thing keeping this time somewhat stable, but who knows if it's telling the truth? Anyway, I need the goss."

"What do you want to know?" Scout asked, leaning away as Celebi got really close.

"What's the past like?" Celebi asked, softly. Scout blinked. She leaned away from him and began leading him, speaking without facing him. "I've only seen it in… glimpses and pieces of broken memory of my predecessor. Giratina has told me about it too, but I just can't quite imagine it."

Scout thought deeply. Celebi's sudden swerve of enthusiasm sobered him back to the here and now. He considered the many wild changes between here and the past, but he knew what he had to say.

"You ever see a sunrise?" he asked. Celebi shook her head. "It's stunning. The way the light lifts over the horizon, bathing the world in a cool, gentle, light. It's like the world saying good morning."

Celebi smiled and turned back to him. "That's worth fighting for, right?"

Scout nodded.

"I wish I could see one," Celebi sighed, turning back. "But I can't leave the future. Who knows what would happen to time if I left?"

"How do you know something bad would happen?" Scout asked, curious. He relaxed.

"I don't, not really," Celebi admitted. "Giratina told me. And I do trust Giratina. Plus, it does make sense, I'm the only time-manipulating being left that hasn't gone COMPLETELY insane. I'm crazy, sure, but I'm cute-crazy. Have you seen Primal Dialga? Not cute at all. A pink bow would do it some good, I think."

Scout chuckled, before snorting with genuine laughter. The image was absurdly funny to him. Celebi shot him a grin. "And pigtails, and a frilly scarf."

"Stop or I'm going to choke," Scout gasped.

Celebi giggled. "Okay. She fluttered forward, missing a beldum flying at them. Scout saw it and blasted it with Shadow Ball, Celebi startling in the process.

"Woah… nice one!" she cheered and gave him a fist bump, on his damaged paw. Scout hissed in pain and recoiled, and she paused. "Oh wow," she said, grabbing his arm.

Scout grabbed her arm with his working one. "Don't," he hissed. She relaxed her grip but didn't let him go.

"I'll be gentle," she said and began to lift his arm. "Hmm…" she felt along his radius and ulna bones and then his shoulder bone, the scapula. "I think you've broken this arm just a little," she surmised, and he pulled back.

"Yeah, I fell pretty far."

"Sean definitely set this." She nodded, grabbing his paw. He hissed again and tried to pull back, but her grip with very firm. "This is definitely infected," she said, pulling his paw up. "You broke your claw?"

"A week or something ago," he grunted. Celebi placed her other hand around his paw and he gasped sharply in pain.

"What are you doing?"

"Just doing what I can," she said as a soft light began to glow. He fought to keep himself from recoiling further, the tensing of that arm hurt even more than it being grabbed. He ground his teeth again and took several deep breaths.

Celebi, thankfully, released his paw quickly. "Infections are serious, Scout," she said, sternly. "But… I would guess you didn't really have much of a way to deal with it."

"Is it fixed?" he asked, letting his arm hang again. Trying to ignore the stabs of pain.

Celebi shook her head. "I cleaned it," she said. "But I can't just magic the infection away. You're going to need some actual care."

"I don't exactly have time for that," Scout grunted, shouldering himself back into place. "Once we get back to the past, we're going to go straight into finding the Relic Fragment and getting the gears back."

Celebi frowned in concern. "Scout…" she said, before sighing. "I suppose there isn't much more time left before we erase this timeline anyway."

She managed a smile to his deeply uncomfortable look. "Don't destroy yourself too early trying to do everything yourself," she said gently, laying a comforting hand on his non-damaged shoulder. "Even if we are all going to disappear soon, you need to be strong enough to actually get there. Alright?"

Scout shrugged weakly.

Her grip tightened. "Alright?"

"Alright," Scout said, moving out of her stern gaze. "I'll ask Chimecho to take a look."

"Good." Celebi nodded. "This 'Chimecho' a healer then?"

"The guild one, yes."

"Cool. Sounds evil."

Scout smirked slightly, almost giggling at the reminder. "Heh, I agree."

Celebi grinned at him and they continued onwards. Her words came back to him a lot as they walked and chatted, however. Trying to do everything himself. Oddly enough, he could see where she was coming from.

Mane's words from Treasure Town began to ring through his mind and he began to withdraw himself. Celebi would have none of that.

"Hypnosis!" she shouted, sending a vileplume to bed before laying it to rest. "Now you do it!"

"Pardon?" Scout gasped, he didn't want to kill anything.

"Hypnosis, duh," She shook her head at his obliviousness. "Come on. It'll be fun! Saniya and Scout's Hypnosis prowess again!"

"I… what?"

Celebi paused. "You used Night Slash and Shadow Ball," she said, cocking her head. "I assumed you still had Hypnosis too." She then gasped, covering her mouth. "Did you REPLACE it?"

"N-no!"

She calmed down and wiped her brow. "Phew. So why aren't you using it?"

"I didn't know I could use it," Scout explained. Celebi paused.

"But you're using Night Slash and Shadow Ball," she repeated.

"Because Grovyle and Dusknoir taught me!" Scout defended. She rolled her eyes..

"Duh. Like I taught you Hypnosis."

"What?"

"What?"

They stared each other down for a moment. "You… seriously. This memory stuff is weird, Scout," she complained. "Fine. I'll reteach you."

She began leading him to a safer area before smirking as a thought hit her. "Let me guess. Striker and Guardian retaught you those moves in the past?"

"Yeah…?"

She laughed. "They taught you those moves in this time as well! Hahahaha. This is perfect, to finish the trifecta!" She paused. "You still remember Scratch though, right? If you don't, Sean will be very sad."

"I… I do?"

"Good. Now." She pulled them into an alcove and grabbed his paw with his own. "Hypnosis is ALL about eye-contact. You're going to need to meet their eyes and overpower their feeble pond-like will with your own sea of determination. Get it?"

"Not in the least," Scout answered. Celebi smirked at his answer. "Could you at least demonstrate?"

"On you?"

"How long will I be asleep for?"

"I'm a master of Psychic powers," Celebi answered. "I can just make you a little drowsy. Now, look into my eyes…"

Scout met her eyes. Celebi's green eyes bored into him and he began to feel things going light. A distant part of his mind questioned why he trusted Celebi so easily, another part was happy to be with her again. Yet another reminded himself she was an ally in the games, nothing implied she wasn't here.

"And there we go," she said, leaning back. Scout took a slow blink before he jerked back into sense. She giggled, yet again, as he shook it off.

"That was weird," he said.

"Well, yeah," Celebi said, coming back in close. "Doing a weaker Hypnosis can leave someone more suggestible, or at least dazed enough to make an escape. Smacking them tends to break them out though, so unless you can finish it in another hit, retreat. Kay?"

"Sure." Sean nodded. She smiled and came in close.

"Now you do it."

"How?"

"Just stare into my eyes and picture a clash of minds and wills, try to overcome mine. Don't worry, I'll hold back."

This still didn't seem to answer anything, but he decided to try. The emotion of the Night Slash and the sacrifice of Shadow Ball were both odd, but he grasped them quickly.

The quiet revelation he already knew the moves left him feeling somewhat confused, yet pleased, and disappointed as well, but there wasn't time to dwell on that.

"Do we really have the time for this?" Scout asked, suddenly aware of them just standing around.

"Not at all," Celebi answered. "So, hurry up!"

"Are you sure?" Scout asked, breaking eye contact. "Maybe we should-"

"Scout?" Celebi asked, bringing his head back to hers. "Dominate my will."

Now he was just uncomfortable. Celebi yawned.

"Ah… ah! See, nice work!" She beamed, flitting back.

Scout blinked. "Are you sure that wasn't just-"

"Nope. Definitely Hypnosis. Not very good, not like you used to do, but it's a start. Now, break everyone's wills as we go along!"

Celebi continued to chat about breaking wills, Striker the grovyle, and the intricacies of the Planetary Investigation Team, as they continued on.

She was easily distractible, thankfully, and still blasted most opponents away before long. Scout did try and follow her, rather poor, instructions as they went, however.

Scout found a question he wanted to ask, as they were nearing the safe zone of the dungeon. "So, you taught me Hypnosis?"

"I did," Celebi said.

"And Grovyle and Dusknoir taught me Night Slash and Shadow Ball?"

"Right. Right."

"Why?"

Celebi gave him a strange look. "Because you were the baby of the group!" she said, as if it was obvious. "Guardian may have raised you, but you were everyone's kit and wanted to be like everyone!"

She sighed and smiled, looking off into a distance that wasn't there. "It was so cute. You wanted to learn Shadow Ball, because that's what your dad used. Guardian cried the night after you asked him that, because you said you wanted to be like him."

Scout smiled slightly. He felt strangely warm to hear that. Sean and Striker hadn't really told him much about how things were, besides them being terrible. To hear that there were some good times, hearing that made him smile.

"After learning Shadow Ball, you wanted to learn Leaf Blade. Heh," Celebi laughed. It as less giggly than normal. "You were so damn stubborn in trying. Ultimately, Striker helped you learn Night Slash instead. Have your own slash attack."

Celebi shook her head. "I taught you Hypnosis after that when you asked me. And you kept Scratch. For yourself, and Sean really." She looked up at the dungeon sky. "Yeah, Scratch represented both of you in a way. A basic attack, something even Sean could 'technically' do, as well as yourself since the whole meowth-claw-thing. You're probably the cutest thing in this time, wanting to learn moves from us."

Scout smiled. He couldn't help it. Celebi grinned back at him.

"Anything else?" she asked, airily. "You look like you have something else you want to ask."

"How well did you know me?" Scout asked, eagerly. He'd asked Grovyle, he'd asked Sean. Neither of them gave him the answer he wanted. He really hoped he wouldn't have the chance to ask Dusknoir.

"Pretty well," Celebi answered. "But not as well as the others. I wasn't always around after all, sticking too long with the team could be dangerous since Dialga was always after me. But it wasn't until recently that they were after you guys too. Not until Guardian betrayed us, really."

"Did I ever…" Scout said, trying to put it into words that weren't insane. Although Celebi was crazy herself, perhaps…?

"Did you… what?"

"Ever sort of… know things were going to happen?"

Celebi cocked her head. "…No," she answered. "Knowing stuff like that was really up to me, Sean as well to the most limited degree. The Dimensional Scream works differently in the past, Giratina said, but… hmm."

She stroked her chin and got really close, their non-existent noses were nearly touching. Somehow, Scout wasn't overly uncomfortable with this.

"I heard from Giratina who heard from Sean that you thought you were Sean," Celebi said, musing on it.

Scout blinked. "How much did he say?"

"Pretty much everything," Celebi replied before rolling her eyes. "Or at least to be really boring. Either/or."

"How did he have enough time."

"I hear YOU were napping." Celebi poked her tongue out at him. "Sean gets a lot done when he needs to."

"Oh."

She giggled at his expression and returned to flitting around him. "Yeah. So, I heard that you thought you were him and all that. Which is really curious. You WERE pretty damn obsessed with Sean though, so if you took a bad head blow with all the timey whimy nonsense going on, I can kinda get why you might think you were him. Kinda. You certainly pretended you were him enough times that you could probably pull it off for a short time. But, hmm… could it even be possible for you to somehow share his Dimensional Scream?"

"I don't think that's what it is," Scout said, disappointed. He was beginning to accept an uncomfortable possibility. Scout and him, something had changed when he travelled through time. When Scout travelled through time.

Celebi observed him for a moment. "That's not really what you wanted to talk about, was it?"

Scout frowned and composed his face. Celebi snorted at him.

"Please don't think you have to hide stuff from me," she said. Scout met her eyes for a moment before looking away. Celebi sighed. "You don't trust me."

"I don't know you," Scout said, rubbing his aching arm uncomfortably. The chain around his leg clinked. "I feel like I do at times. Really comfortable, like we're old friends. Then I blink and we're back to having first met. And you're really friendly, and I'm just… not."

Celebi nodded. "I understand," she said, turning away to blast an enemy, "you don't know me anymore, so I won't expect you to tell me what you really want to ask." She turned back to him with a knowing smile. "I can say, however, that you are Scout. Plenty of differences, a bit of Sean mixed in there somehow, but you are him."

Scout smiled, nodding gratefully.

"But whatever IS eating you up," Celebi said, turning back with a smile, "you're going to need to tell someone eventually. You don't want to disappear with regrets, after all."

Scout's stomach dropped, he hated being reminded of that, but he nodded. "Th-thanks," he said, "for not asking."

"I wish you would trust me," Celebi said, "but I understand."

They didn't talk much further as the dungeon began to melt away.

The path widened up greatly as the wall-like trees faded away. They walked into a somewhat cosy clearing, a few rocks floated around, one tree had been in the middle of falling, but otherwise it appeared to be a safe place.

"We'll wait here," Celebi said, coming to a stop with a grateful sigh. "Past there," she said, pointing forward, "we'll eventually reach the plateau that leads to where the Passage of Time is."

"Was it there before?" Scout asked, before sighing. "Sorry, stupid question?"

Celebi giggled. "Actually that was a clever question," she said, shaking her head. "It's been there since I sent you all to the past. If everyone sent to the past had returned, I would have had to find it again. Since Soothe was sent, it's been there. All these years…"

He looked forward, somewhat confused by that. "Years? You can tell? Right, you can. And no one else has moved through it?"

Celebi shook her head. "No. Between Dialga and I, no one sapient has even come close to the Passage of Time. And the monsters in the dungeons will never leave them. So it's been left quite safe. Even if someone did come close." Celebi shrugged. "I still need to open it manually again. It's not just left open all the time, it closes pretty quickly."

"Dialga…?" Scout asked, cringing.

"The big doofus occasionally flies around here, but Dialga is a bit too weak nowadays to do much more than sit in the broken remains of his own mind." She pointed to where, somewhere in the distance, Temporal Tower floated.

"Dialga is weak?" Scout asked, confused. Celebi half shrugged.

"Weak for a literal embodiment of reality is still stronger than pretty much anything else," she explained, "but yeah. After time collapsed and the Dialgaga incident… what's a telephone anyway? Anyway, it's been a lot weaker. It's why it relies on Dusknoir to do the work for it. If Dialga actually somehow died, well. Time would probably completely unravel."

That was a lovely thought. "Oh."

They tucked themselves out of sight and waited for a short time. It didn't take long for the sounds of argument to reach them.

"I'm just saying," Mane whined, flicking his tail into Sean's face multiple times.

"Well don't 'just say'," Sean snapped, brushing the tail out of his face. It seemed without Celebi to pep him up, he was finding Mane annoying again.

The third member of that group, Chatot, groaned. "Children, please," he pleaded, exhausted.

"Hey guys!" Celebi called, zooming out of their hidey hole and nearly blitzkrieging the three. "You're FINALLY here. We've been waiting for weeks!"

"Seriously?" Mane coughed, suddenly horrified.

"She's joking," Sean said, shaking his head. Mane nodded wisely.

"I knew that."

"Just about ten minutes," Celebi said, honestly. "Well. Here at least. Who knows where else?"

"You do?" Chatot asked, tentatively.

"Yeppers!"

Celebi turned around and pointed. "At the top of this plateau is the Passage of Time. It'll take the four of you back to the past."

"The four of us?" Mane asked, stepping forward to check Scout over. "So, you really aren't coming?"

Celebi shook her head. "Can't risk it," she said. She glanced back to where she knew Temporal Tower floated ominously. "It sucks, I know. I really do. But it's the way things are. I'll come with you up to the end, though."

"Damn," Mane said, finishing looking Scout over for injuries. "He seems in one piece though."

"I don't break my pals!" Celebi sang, fluttering around Chatot and Sean. "Plus, Scout is pretty tough. He doesn't look it, but he is. Like me!"

Mane smirked. "I gotta agree there." And stepped back from invading Scout's personal space.

"We're almost there," Sean said, panting slightly. He nodded to Chatot who swallowed thickly and nodded back.

"This nightmare is ready to be awoken from," he said as dramatically as he could.

Celebi giggled, and everyone else smiled at Chatot.

"Okay," she said, clapping her hands, "while stopping and having a good old chinwag would be fun, we really should get going as soon as we can."

Everyone nodded and began the walk to leave this stable zone. Five pokémon here wouldn't cause any dungeon distortions, but they had to split up again before continuing.

"But first," Celebi said, flying to a stop, "we need to work out who's going with who."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, frowning. "The same as before?"

Celebi glanced to Scout with a Look, Scout swallowed. "I wouldn't mind going with Chatot," he said quietly.

Sean frowned some more, glancing to Celebi. She also seemed a little surprised, but quickly nodded. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what they were planning.

If it was another plot to turn his hair pink again; this time he would be ready for it.

"Me?" Chatot squawked.

"Him?" Mane scoffed.

They looked to each other, then to Scout who now wore a mixture of guilt, worry, and something a little harder to pin down. Nervousness?

"Chatot is probably the strongest after Celebi," Scout said, rubbing his right arm. "And, uh… I'm probably the most comfortable with him. We're almost there, this last stretch shouldn't be too bad."

Mane looked ready to protest and Sean looked a little hurt. But the litleo took a breath and nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense," he grunted. "Chats is surprisingly strong. And if that means I get to go with Celebi for a bit then sure!"

Sean too nodded to that. "It'd be nice to spend some more time with Celebi before we leave," he said, and she cooed at him.

Chatot was still rather surprised, but the three others nodded to the idea and he stepped forward. "Very well," he said, ruffling his feathers. "I will accompany you, Scout."

Scout smiled. "Thanks Chatot," he said. Chatot couldn't help but notice that Scout was trembling occasionally.

Chatot and Scout stepped into the dungeon first, melting away from sight. They walked quietly at first.

"It seems somewhat strange to me," Chatot said, a mixture of pride and confusion in his voice, "that you're more comfortable with me. Celebi seems… odd, but Sean and Mane? I would have thought you close with them by now."

Scout smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Well… the thing is. Well," he repeated, not quite sure how to phrase it. "With Sean, it's just… I know. I know he's the real Sean and all that, and I'm Scout and the meowth. Always have been, always will be. But… even though I know that, I still think of myself as Sean. As 'the human'. I know that's weird and stupid, but I can't help it."

Chatot nodded, he could understand where he was coming from. "You spent some time thinking of yourself as Sean. I suppose you still haven't recovered much memory?"

Scout shook his head. "No. And, Mane… he and I. Well, we didn't get off to the best beginning. I helped knock him out. Then he started flirting with me, and then he nearly died. And he and Rai have such a history together."

The meowth's eyes lit up, that was it. "That's what it is! Sean and Celebi. Mane and Rai. Everyone has such a history, and even I have history with Sean and Celebi. But I just don't remember it. It feels awkward at times. But with you! All the history is recent, it's stuff I know and remember."

Nodding in understanding, Chatot stepped out of the conversation to blow a vileplume away before returning. "Understandable," he said. "Building new bonds and memories. I would have thought, by now, you would have built enough of a rapport with Sean and Mane at least. It isn't like this with Rai, is it?"

Thankfully, Scout shook his head. "Nah. Rai and I get along great. I miss him. I can't believe the last things we really said to each other was an argument."

Looking downcast, Scout turned away to help ward a pair of leafeon away.

"I remember hearing about it," Chatot said, softly. Scout cringed, he really didn't want to talk about this. Chatot took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Mane and I had an argument too," Scout admitted, "in Treasure Town. Just earlier. He brought up some… good points actually."

Nodding, Chatot asked. "Like what? If I may ask?"

"Like everything I've been doing," Scout replied, smiling weakly. His lip was quivering, but his eyes were going firm. He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath.

Chatot couldn't help but tense slightly.

"There's something I… I-I really want to say," Scout said, voice wavering and filled with fear. "Something I should have said. Something I really, really, should have said a long time ago. It's, uh… not very good, but… but I sh-should have. Earlier. Ages ago."

Chatot waited patiently. "Whenever you're ready," he said when Scout gave him a fearful look. The meowth swallowed and nodded weakly.

They continued walking.

"I… I really don't know where to begin," Scout barked a laugh and covered his face. "Where could I possibly begin that makes sense?"

"The beginning?" Chatot joked, "perhaps?"

Scout snorted. "Everyone says that. I don't- I don't even know, not really, where the beginning even is." He rubbed his face and dropped his paws. "Okay. Okay. Okay, uh… okay."

Chatot warded a vulpix off to give Scout some time to breathe.

"Okay," Scout said. Chatot turned back, and saw that Scout was quite physically shaking. "P-please don't. Don't… I don't even know."

Chatot stopped to extend a gentle wing to Scout's shoulder. "Take your time," he said soothingly, and Scout nodded. He was still shaking, however.

"I am human," Scout said, voice filled with a mixture of fear and regret. Chatot's wing was still on his shoulder. They both stopped walking. "B-but not the same as Sean."

Chatot gave a slow blink and retracted his wing, cocking his head. "Are there other kinds? Like pokémon?"

Scout shook his head. "No. No. N-no. I-I mean, like… the world that, that, Sean is from. I'm not... I'm not from that world. The world I'm from, well, it doesn't have pokémon."

Now that. That, Chatot had to blink at. A world without pokémon? Preposterous. This world had next to no humans, however, so he considered it.

Scout was staring at him fearfully, but he was gathering his nerve to continue. His mouth felt like ash. "At. At least not… real pokémon. We have pokémon, but they're made up. Not like… not like myths and l-legends. It's more like… uh… games? Stories? But ones people know are made up. No one believes pokémon actually exist somewhere, or well… most wouldn't."

Chatot blinked again. "Stories?"

Scout managed a weak smile, rubbing his face. He wasn't shaking as much now, but it was still visible. "Yeah, um… how do I explain this. Um… you know like… made up games and stories? Or, actually, do you have plays or theatre in this world?"

"Yes."

Scout nodded, rapidly. "A little like that! You can play these games, or stories, by yourself though. You don't need other people. Well, you can play with other people, but you don't have to. And, uh… anyone with this… this, uh… porygon-like device, thing, can play it. Or, well, I'm just going to confuse us both at this rate."

Scout watched Chatot's expression keenly. The bird was digesting this slowly, thoughtfully. He wasn't saying anything, however, and the nerves caused Scout to continue unprompted.

"O-one of those stories was, uh… this one." Scout flinched. He said it. He finally said it. Out loud. To someone else. Chatot frowned. Well he was on a roll now, he wasn't getting off this train yet. "Called 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'. It's, well there are a bunch of them, but this story I knew really well. Or, at least, I thought I did. Things have gone way off track and I don't even know what to think anymore."

Scout began to laugh, a near-hysterical sound. Chatot needed to adjust to hearing everything up to this point. He took a breath and released it. He ruffled his feathers.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and Scout stopped laughing. Still shaking, however.

"It means I'm a terrible person," Scout said and immediately shook his head, almost laughing at himself. "I'm doing it again, deflecting like Mane said. I'm… I knew. I knew. I knew what was going to happen, before it happened. I knew Dusknoir was the bad guy the whole time. I knew Grovyle was trying to save the world. I knew this dark future would happen!"

Scout then shook his head and exploded. "BUT IT'S ALL GOING WRONG!" he cried and covered his face, falling back and trying to look small. "Everything I thought has been warped. There was no meowth character. Dusknoir and Grovyle were never teammates. The human ended up on that beach, not me. SKUNTANK WASN'T MEANT TO BE IN BEACH CAVE!"

Chatot started back as Scout got up and threw a Shadow Ball at the wall. It popped harmlessly. "I don't know what's going on. I thought I did. I thought I had to keep the story how it was, but stuff was different before I even woke up on the godforsaken beach! What is happening and why is it happening?"

"Scout, calm down," Chatot snapped, putting his authoritative voice on. Thankfully, Scout listened, desperate for any guidance. "Blaming yourself for… 'this' is malarkey."

Scout gave a weak laugh. "I knew Dusknoir was going to drag us into the future," he admitted, Chatot paused. "And I was doing nothing to stop that. But not you. Not Mane. Mane wasn't even a character in the story! It was supposed to be me and Rai. But I'm not even the human, Sean is! But I'm Sean. I don't know anything anymore, but I did. I thought I did."

He buried his face in his paws again. "I've been lying to everyone. Thinking I had to keep the 'story' that might not even exist on track. What if I'm just crazy? But I DID know so many things, but I DIDN'T know so much more and this is all my fault."

He got up and started pacing back and forth. "Time is literally collapsing. If I've screwed things up this hard already, what if we fail? Celebi's already said we only have ONE CHANCE at this. There's no safety net, and I've dragged us all down to this point with my fucking stupidity! Do you know how many problems I could have prevented if I just TOLD SOMEONE already?"

Scout buried his face again and screamed. "I've lied to Rai all this time. You, and Mane, and Grovyle, and everyone. I don't even know why? To keep some story on track? It was never on track to begin with!"

Chatot hopped over. He didn't see a freaking out ambiguous meowth revealing his lies. He just saw his small, young, scared apprentice finally admitting he was way in over his head. He rested his wing on Scout's back and let him begin to shake and sob.

He didn't speak. Scout didn't need to be told not to feel emotions.

Chatot waited until Scout was finished, and once he uncurled to stand and rub his face, he spoke. "To be frank, that is difficult to believe," he said, and Scout snorted. "But… I don't disbelieve you. Like when you claimed to be human. I don't think you could bare such an emotional breakdown so falsely. You, at least, believe what you're saying."

Scout nodded and shakily said. "I-I can prove it. Maybe. At the end of this dungeon, Dusknoir, the sableye, and Primal Dialga are going to ambush us. Celebi has to teleport us closer to the Passage of Time and we jump into the portal."

Chatot reared back at the mention of an ambush and Scout cracked a weak grin. "That's if I'm not crazy and things haven't changed again. I don't know. That's what was supposed to happen, with a different party. If they aren't there, we can just go. But if they are, one of us needs to tell Celebi to do it."

Chatot gave a slow nod and Sean pulled himself up and away. "Uh… sorry for unloading that on you. I've been holding it in since day one." He shook his head in disgust. "I really don't remember this place, being 'Scout'. So, I don't know even what I am. I'm afraid I've somehow taken over this body or something and k-killed the previous personality. I just don't know."

"You're not a killer," Chatot said, firmly and decisively. Scout smiled gratefully at him.

"Celebi said I was Scout too. Thanks for not… hating me or something else that I definitely deserve. I'm going to do everything I can to fix these mistakes. But… Chatot?"

"Yes?"

Scout took a breath and sighed, he hated to ask this. "Please don't tell anyone this. I WILL tell them all," he explained to Chatot's troubled expression. "But I want to do it. Explain it. All myself. The last time I asked someone not to tell a secret, Rai told Dusknoir the exact secret I asked him to keep. It's what led to our argument, on my end at least." He rubbed his eyes. "God, I'm an idiot. But please, I have to explain this myself."

Chatot nodded. "Very well. Once you have the chance… you do need to tell others you trust. I can see this has been weighing you down greatly, for quite some time, right?"

Scout smiled weakly and nodded. "Right. Okay. Thanks again, and uh…?"

Chatot stretched a wing, gesturing forward. "Let's go."

Scout nodded and they began fighting their way through the dungeon.

Feeling Celebi's disappearance, Scout had a bit of a tougher time fighting through the Deep Dusk Forest. With Chatot's expert skills, however, nothing managed to reach him.

Razor-sharp leaves were met with sharper air. Sand from hippowdon was blown back. They just turned around and left a steelix and an aggron alone to their fight.

"How old are you, Chatot?" Scout asked when they were nearly through. Smaller topics, completely ignoring Scout's little reveal, had been discussed to keep their heartbeats from talking to them.

"Hm? What a question to ask," Chatot scoffed. "I am twenty six cycles old."

"Oh."

Chatot gave him some side-eye. "I might ask you the same question, but…"

Scout chuckled. "Yeah, I have no idea," he said, shaking his head. The cuff around his leg caught on something and he stumbled with a shout of alarm.

Chatot helped him up, holding back some hearty laughter at the expression of mortification on Scout's face.

"You'd think being a cat would let me land on my feet," he groaned, rubbing his chin. He had gone flat on the ground.

He shook the leg chained and gave it a glare. "Wish I had a damn key for that," he grumbled.

"How DID you break free?" Chatot asked. "It only occurred to me now, did anyone ask you that?"

"I… think?" Scout said, frowning. "Well, either way, I used Night Slash through the links of the chain and extended it until it broke." He lifted his left paw to look it over. "Almost broke a claw, again, but got free. The cuff itself was way too strong to break, though. Maybe I should have asked Celebi if she could do anything about it..."

Chatot nodded. "I'm impressed," he said, and Scout felt warm. "Critical thinking with the tools you had available."

Blushing, Scout brushed it off. "All thanks to the guild," he said.

Chatot smirked and raised his head. "But of course! Only the best come from Wigglytuff's Guild."

Scout laughed and nodded. They smiled at each other as the dungeon began to change again. Scout's smile faded.

"Chatot," he said, quietly. "I really want to say thanks for listening to me and putting up with me all this time. And sorry, again, for dragging you into this."

Chatot shook his head. "Blaming yourself for mistakes only throws you into a never-ending cycle, Scout. Don't let the past rule you, or you'll continue to make those mistakes over and over and over again."

Scout nodded, smiling in thanks. He had been doing exactly that. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, as the dungeon began to change. Both of them tensed slightly but kept going. "Before we join the others, just remember. In Brine Cave, Kabutops attacks from above."

Chatot flinched. "What do you… how do you...?" he began, before nodding. Scout nodded back and they sped up.

"Hey guys!" Scout called, running forward. Celebi, Mane, and Sean stood around looking anxious, but brightened when they spotted the two.

"Still in one piece, eh?" Mane called, running up with a beaming grin. His tail wagged a bit before he got it under control.

The plateau was flat, as expected.

The land was almost unremarkable. Flat, grey, stone. Flatter, greyer, stone. Raised areas, equally flat, equally grey.

There were no floating rocks, curiously enough.

The Passage of Time was also there.

In contrast to the bleak greyness of its surroundings, the Passage of Time was a brilliant, luminous, blue. Glowing with the same light as the Time Gears, flashes of colour, images, voices, and smells were experienced as they drew closer.

"We should be careful," Chatot advised, glancing around. "We don't know what might be here. If we are alone or not."

"You weren't waiting too long?" Scout asked, also glancing around worriedly.

Celebi nodded. "For. Ev. AH!"

The last of that was not her emphasising the word, but the appearance of Dusknoir.

Chatot hissed a breath and Scout's claws came out.

Mane's mohawk burst into flames, and Sean's tassels rose.

Saniya simply stared at Guardian with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Stop there," Dusknoir said, grandly, holding his palm up like an officer. "That will do."

"Dusknoir!" Chatot and Mane yelled.

"Greetings," Dusknoir said, nodding, "it's been a while. Scout, Sean, Saniya, Chatot, and Litleo."

"Guardian!" Sean and Celebi yelled.

"Your scurrying carried you far," Dusknoir said, travelling forward. "But sad to say, that's all over now. This is the end."

"Wheh-heh-heh." Came a sinister chuckling, claws snapping and eyes gleaming, the sableye appeared from the shadows to surround them. They had tracked them skilfully, and they were hungry.

Lead Sableye with the chewed claws nodded to Second Sableye, she nodded back.

"The sableye too," Sean grunted, gritting his teeth. "Shit."

"Language, Sean," Dusknoir said, shaking his head.

"Fuck you," Mane growled. Dusknoir raised his head.

"That… is expected from someone as crass as you." Dusknoir shook his head. "I was impressed at your will to survive in Amp Plains, but perhaps I should have left you to the electrike."

The sableye edged closer, the five of them stepped back until their backs were hitting each other.

"So," Mane begun, physically pulling his reaction to what Dusknoir said back.

"Who's ready?" Sean continued, glaring holes through Dusknoir.

"To bash some," Celebi giggled, she was always having fun.

"Face in?" Chatot finished. The other four looked to him in surprise. "What? None of you heard me in my younger years. I could shit-talk with the best of them."

"You'll need to save the stories," Scout said, claws melting into darkness.

"Yeah, bore us all later," Mane laughed. "Or not, who knows? Could be interesting."

"Gotta survive this first," Sean growled.

"Or tell them anyway, just for me," Celebi laughed.

"Spare yourselves the effort," Dusknoir said, eyes narrowing as the sableye looked nervous. "You have no chance of succeeding."

"You're  _so_  dramatic Guardian," Celebi giggled, she changed her voice to a growl. "You have no chance of succeeding. Ah, classic Guardian."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched. "You have no right to call me that," he growled. Celebi stuck her tongue out at him and he took a breath. "It doesn't matter. Anything you or your Planetary Investigation Team tries doesn't matter."

"We won't know," Sean said.

"Until we try," Mane finished.

"Get ready," Chatot squawked, wings going metallic.

"We'll fight," Scout finished.

They all lashed out at once and sent the sableye flying. Once they were clear, all five of them turned to Dusknoir.

"Are you such fools to think I'd come here alone," Dusknoir scoffed as the world blinked.

"Oh by the legends. I'm BLIND!" Mane screamed.

"The sun went out," Celebi said, alarmed. "That… that's foreboding."

"Really?" Scout growled. "Everything going… dark," he said, trailing off as things weren't so dark anymore. "I would have preferred if everything stayed dark," he whimpered, as red eyes lit the world in a ruby glow.

All five of them froze. Beyond the Passage of Time, above the perfectly flat rocks, stood a monster.

Scout slowly shook his head. There were few words he could even begin to gather to believe how different it was to see a monster through pixels and a monster in the flesh.

Dialga's formerly soft blue scales were now a dark navy blue, its streamers were a magma-like red, the diamond on its chest was as red as a beating heart.

These were all true to Dialga's appearance, but nothing to the gravity its presence brought with it. Nothing to the timeless, eldritch, madness in its eyes. Nothing, to the monster that Primal Dialga was.

It roared, Mane and Chatot's legs give out, Scout and Sean buckled. Only Celebi seemed mostly unaffected by the pressure, but even she was silent, staring only up at Dialga.

Dialga roared again. The sound was inconceivable, and Celebi threw her arms out like a guard. A green shield appeared around the five of them, but she nearly wilted from the effort of maintaining it.

"What… do… we… d-do?" Celebi gasped.

"Hoo-Hoo-Ha!" Dusknoir laughed, holding his belly. "Look at you now, formerly so brave, now you tremble as you realise what foe you have gone up against! This could have been your ally Sean! Saniya!"

Sean's lip curled as he steadied himself. "A pathetic slave to a mindless beast," he said softly, but in the stillness of the ruined world it was the most audible shout in the world. "That is what you are, Guardian."

Dusknoir twitched again. His eye flickered and he looked past them, to where Scout was helping Chatot and Mane up.

"Scout," he called, "you've played your role well. You've got us all here, you may drop the act now."

Scout nearly flinched, his breath hitched. Mane met his eyes before rolling them.

Chatot scoffed and steadied him.

Sean raised an eyebrow. Celebi giggled.

Primal Dialga loomed over them, the greatest anchor in the world. Scout stepped forward, meeting Chatot's eyes and moved his lips, hoping Chatot could remember.

Dusknoir's eye lightened as Scout came forward, he stepped forward as Celebi lowered the barrier. Dusknoir's eye went dim again.

"If I was ever on your side," Scout began, "if I ever did care for you, then I see now that once seeing you as my father was a mistake."

Dusknoir flinched. Hard.

"Celebi?" Chatot hissed. "Can you teleport us past them?"

"What?"

"Teleport us. Past Dusknoir."

"Dialga controls time. It can break it."

"Can you do it? Even for a moment?"

"Yes. I can."

The sableye all exchanged glances. Dusknoir wasn't moving forward, he was only shaking. Dialga growled something unearthly, and even it barely roused Dusknoir.

He raised his head and Scout's eyes widened. Tears streamed down Dusknoir's face, bluish liquid seeping from his one eye.

"I only do this," Dusknoir began, voice shaking, "to protect you."

He raised his hand, and a Shadow Ball formed.

"We shall be rid of this danger!" Dusknoir roared. "I will not allow you to disappear, Scout. The end, now, Sableye, attack!"

The sableye leaped. For the future. For Master Dusknoir. For their own lives.

"Time to travel," Celebi sung and the five of them disappeared.

"Master Dialga!" Dusknoir cried, turning back up. "Quickly!"

Even outside of the current time stream, flying in an endless ocean of sights, sounds, smells, tastes, even sensations. Even when experiencing all and nothing. Even then, Dialga's scream reached them.

The spokes on Dialga's back widened and the gem glowed a sickly red.

It roared again, and time shattered.

From the hole in space and time, five pokémon tumbled.

"Oh gah…" Mane coughed, feeling sick and exhausted.

"Get up!" Celebi snapped, pulling them all up with a pulse of Psychic power. She activated the Passage of Time and it lit up in a stunning stream of power. Even Dialga looked away from it.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Dusknoir roared and he and the sableye surged forward. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"Tee-hee, Guardian," Celebi giggled and flew forward to meet them. "Get to the past!" she called back. "Change history!"

She blasted the seven with Magical Leaf and staggered the sableye. Dusknoir, however, was not nearly as moved.

He blasted at Celebi with the formed Shadow Ball and she zipped away as her charges leapt into the Passage of Time, preparing to close it to even Dialga as they began to disappear.

"NO!" Dusknoir cried and desperately shot a shadow tendril at Scout. "SCOUT!"

The Ghost-type move passed harmlessly through his body.

Then hooked onto the shackle around his leg.

Dusknoir yanked.

And Scout was pulled back.

"Ah!" he screamed and slammed his paw into the ground, claws coming out to try and pull himself back. Celebi cursed and went to break Dusknoir's tendril. Dialga leaped down, roaring again. She gave Scout an alarmed look filled with regret, and closed the portal.

Celebi disappeared as Scout was pulled back completely, Dusknoir's heavy hand closing around him.

He looked up as Dialga landed and he was forced behind Dusknoir, one hand clamped hard enough to nearly crush his bones while the other held up, shaking, pleading for Dialga to show mercy.

Scout tried to move, as the sableye joined Dusknoir in pleading for forgiveness. "Shut up and be silent," Dusknoir hissed, forcing Scout back further. "Don't let the master see you or even I can't protect you."

Scout froze up as Dialga began to rumble an eldritch gurgle. Hearing it felt painful, and Scout hung his head.

The metal around his leg hung innocently and Scout was forced to hold in sobs of disbelief, as his friends escaped the dark future.

They escaped.

But he remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh dear. Oh no. Dusknoir… Guardian… what have you done?
> 
> What's the bigger moment? Celebi/Saniya being fun? Scout finally telling someone the real truth? Or Scout failing to make it in the portal? These cats, I tell you. Rai missed the bus in, and now Scout's missed the bus out. That damn shackle. It cost him.
> 
> Am I a bad person for doing that? Hahahaha. I kinda hope you all hate me a little now.
> 
> We're also getting close to chapter 30. I bet you all must be wondering what I have planned there after what 10 and 20 entailed, as well as the revelations in THIS chapter! Wow, chapter 20 wasn't that long ago? Heh, posting three chapters in three days definitely cuts down on that time!


End file.
